Frágiles
by Thebigticket21
Summary: La recién fundada B.S.A.A. no está atravesando por un buen momento después del pánico de Terragrigia: problemas financieros, sobornos, traiciones... Y a todo ello hay que añadirle una nueva amenaza que planea destruir la organización desde sus cimientos. Chris y Jill, como fundadores, se verán obligados a pedir ayuda para solventar esta situación.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Aquí os traigo un nuevo proyecto que se me ha ocurrido y que creo que puede ser interesante. Os dejo con el prólogo. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

La F.B.C. había recibido un golpe muy duro. Morgan Lansdale lo sabía. Había subestimado a O'Brian, a la B.S.A.A., y sobre a esos metomentodo de Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. ¿Cómo podía haberlos olvidado? Esos dos se habían encargado solitos de derribar a toda una corporación Umbrella que pretendía resurgir de sus cenizas. Debería haber hecho caso a las recomendaciones de Sherawat. Le advirtió una y otra vez que la B.S.A.A. se estaba acercando cada vez más, y que Redfield y Valentine podían suponer un gran problema.

Y así fue… La verdad sobre Terragrigia salió a la luz. La B.S.A.A. consiguió una grabación que Jack Norman tenía sobre el encuentro que tuvieron poco antes de que del pánico de Terragrigia. Lansdale había conseguido la mercancía gracias a un vendedor norteamericano un tanto extraño, pero que le había asegurado que una sola dosis del T-Abyss sería capaz de destruir una ciudad entera.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió exactamente. Veltro, la organización terrorista a la que Lansdale había vendido el T-Abyss, desató el caos y la destrucción en Terragrigia utilizando tres barcos cruceros y aviones tripulados. El mundo, todos sus habitantes, necesitaban un toque de atención. La F.B.C. se estaba haciendo fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, y ese incidente era perfecto para ganar poder y confianza.

Y de nuevo la B.S.A.A., la maldita organización que hasta hace unos días dirigía O'Brian. Habían ganado, pero Lansdale leía en los periódicos que la organización estaba sin rumbo. No podía evitar sonreír. Aún tenía un as en la manga. Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento. Estaba en prisión preventiva hasta que se celebrara el juicio dentro de unos días.

Morgan contemplaba el techo pensativo tumbado en su litera. Su compañero de celda leía un libro. Allí no se escuchaba ni una mosca. A decir verdad, la prisión estatal de Queens no estaba tan mal. Se había ganado el respeto de los más veteranos. Todos sabían quién era y lo que había hecho. Muchos pensaban como él. Un guarda se detuvo delante de la celda. Lansdale dejó de mirar el techo y arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿A qué venía ese capullo?

-Lansdale, tiene llamada –anunció el policía abriendo la puerta de la celda. Morgan tardó unos segundos en moverse. ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Sonrío ampliamente. Esto era como un partido de tenis: el primer set lo había perdido. ¿Qué pasaría en el segundo?

Dio un salto y puso sin problemas los pies en el suelo. Sin dejar de sonreír salió por la puerta saludando a algunos presos que le aclamaban. El policía cerró la verja y Lansdale y él caminaron por el Bloque C siendo atentamente observados por los prisioneros.

-Está loco… Pero casi lo consigue… -murmura un preso agarrado a los barrotes de la celda que está pegada al pasillo que lleva hacia el área de visitas. Sí, Lansdale también sabía que le había faltado muy poco para salirse con la suya.

El guarda abrió la verja que separaba el módulo C del resto de la prisión y Lansdale avanzó por el pasillo lentamente, sin prisa. Sabía que su venganza llegaría tarde o temprano. No había mucho movimiento por la prisión. Lansdale no tenía ni idea de qué hora era. La verdad era que desde que había entrado allí había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

Pensó sin darse cuenta en Veltro, en cómo había tirado de contactos para que la organización terrorista se fuera a pique junto a Terragrigia. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía saber de ese complot. Pero como dicen, las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas. Sin embargo, la contaminación de los barcos sirvió para darle un aviso a Norman, y hacerle ver que él, Lansdale, era el que tenía el control absoluto de todo.

La sala de visitas estaba bastante vacía. Había algunos presos charlando con su familia en un vis a vis, y otros lo hacían por teléfono. El guarda lo dirigió hacia una mesa de madera que estaba en el fondo. El teléfono estaba descolgado. Morgan se sentó en una de las sillas y se llevó el auricular al oído.

-Abandonad toda esperanza, vosotros que entráis aquí –pronunció con total claridad para que la persona que estaba al otro lado supiera que era él. Como gran amante de La Divina Comedia, no podía obviar la naturaleza de una contraseña tan significativa.

-Le veo de buen humor, Morgan… -respondió una voz femenina al otro lado -. Parece que le tratan bien…

-No está nada mal… -afirmó el aludido asintiendo levemente con la cabeza -. Aunque es difícil controlar las circunstancias desde una celda de quince metros cuadrados… ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

-Todo en orden… -eso le hizo sonreír. No había nada como notar que todo estaba bajo control -. En los próximos días tendrá noticias… Ya lo verá…

-Eso espero… No me decepcione.

-No lo haré.

Y dicho eso, la comunicación cortó. Lansdale dejó el auricular en su sitio con una amplia sonrisa. El show debía continuar.


	2. Los comienzos nunca son fáciles

¡Hola gente! No he podido aguantarme las ganas, y aquí estoy. A partir de la próxima semana actualizaré el martes. La cosa va a buen ritmo, creedme. Esto de tener vacaciones laaaaargas da mucho tiempo libre. Bueno, en el prólogo habíamos visto cómo Lansdale empezaba a mover hilos desde la cárcel para organizar un ataque contra la B.S.A.A. En este primer capítulo empezamos a ver un poco ese proceso de reconstrucción y examen que Chris comentaba al final de RE Revelations. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

El gimnasio de la B.S.A.A. estaba vacío. Los únicos inquilinos a esa hora eran Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. Desde la decimoquinta planta había unas vistas maravillosas de la ciudad de Nueva York, y sobre todo ahora que ya había caído la noche. Pero Jill sabía que no podía distraerse ahora con eso. Miró directamente a los ojos al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Se desplazó un poco hacia la izquierda con los brazos flexionados, esperando en cualquier momento un ataque. La camisa se le quedaba pegada por el sudor. Chris lanzó un puñetazo a su izquierda. Jill se echó hacia atrás esquivándolo con habilidad. Levantó la pierna derecha al ver que su contrincante pretendía darle una patada en la espinilla. Apoyó el pie en el suelo y casi pisó la línea. El círculo en el que estaban medía poco más de dos metros y medio. Si pisaba la línea o se salía, sabía que había perdido… y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Vamos, Valentine, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes? –se burló Chris moviendo los brazos con energía. Sabía que su compañera era muy táctica, y aunque él podía ganarle por fuerza, en un combate no todo eran los músculos.

Continuaron desplazándose unos instantes sin dejar de observarse fijamente. Jill se pegó al cuerpo de Chris y le pasó la pierna por las caderas. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derribarlo por la fuerza… así que tendría que usar palanca. El problema era que ese contacto… la ponía taquicárdica. Pocas veces sus cuerpos habían estado tan juntos. Y qué decir de él… Esos contactos lo volvían loco. Le generaban un profundo deseo.

Jill se despistó un segundo, el suficiente para que Chris la barriera y la tirara al suelo de espaldas. La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Chris le inmovilizó los brazos. Sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado. No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-No se descuide, señorita Valentine… -murmuró Chris con sorna sin aflojar lo más mínimo.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Redfield.

Y sorprendiéndolo, le dio un puntapié en la cabeza que mandó a su compañero lejos de su alcance. Cogiendo enormes bocanadas de aire dio un salto y se puso de pie observando cómo Chris se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Jill sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Vamos, que sólo te estoy dando cuartelillo! –gritó levantando los brazos. Ese juego de provocación siempre les ayudaba a esforzarse al límite. Chris se quedó observándola y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Los del sur tenéis mucha guasa…

-Un poquito…

Consultó su reloj digital. Eran cerca de las diez. Se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Las diez? ¡Llevaban allí más de una hora! El tiempo pasaba volando. Había sido una pelea muy disputada. Siempre que tenían un hueco se escapaban para entrenar en el gimnasio del cuartel. Era una buena forma de mantenerse activo, y había aprendido muchas cosas útiles luchando contra Jill.

-Lo dejaremos en empate… Ha estado interesante –dijo Chris cogiendo su toalla blanca que estaba junto al círculo. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y del cuello mientras observaba a Jill beber agua. Ambos estaban para irse directos a la ducha… Aunque no juntos precisamente.

Su compañera le tiró la botella de agua y Chris la cogió al vuelo. Quedaba prácticamente la mitad de la botella de dos litros. Casi de una tacada se la bebió entera. Estaba realmente sediento. Dejó el plástico al lado de su bolsa y empezaron a recoger sus cosas en silencio. Chris se quitó la camiseta empapada en sudor y sacó otra que tenía limpia.

Jill no perdía ojo mientras veía cómo su mejor amigo se quedaba sin camiseta. Tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso. Se había machacado sin parar todos los días desde hacía siete años, desde que terminó toda la pesadilla de Raccoon City. Sabía que Chris quería estar preparado para el encuentro que, tarde o temprano, tendrían con Wesker. Ese cabronazo escurridizo no paraba de desaparecer siempre que le seguían la pista. Ya habían fallado dos veces… esperaba que no hubiera una tercera.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Chris echándose su bolsa al hombro y observándola con curiosidad. Jill afirmó en silencio rápidamente, y se dio la vuelta para coger lo suyo poniéndose roja como un tomate. La había pillado.

-Vamos… Yo no puedo pavonearme tanto como tú… -bromeó caminando hacia la puerta. Chris sonrió y la siguió negando en silencio.

-Venga ya… Tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Quieres que el próximo día coja un tarro y recoja las babas que dejan todas las tías cuando pasas? Podríamos sacar una buena tajada de eso… Treinta dólares el litro.

Se detuvieron junto al ascensor. Chris soltó una carcajada mientras Jill pulsaba el botón.

-¡Qué exagerada! Hace mucho que no tengo una cita.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y acceden al interior. Chris, que está más cerca, pulsa el número ocho, donde está el despacho que ambos comparten. Tenían que recoger algunas cosas antes de irse, aunque él pasaría primero por los vestuarios para darse una ducha.

-Si hace mucho te refieres a… -continuó con la conversación Jill como si nada los hubiera interrumpido - una semana creo que habría que incluirlo en el libro Guiness de los récord…

-¿Y qué me dices de Jordan, el de mantenimiento? ¡Te pidió el número de teléfono! Se os veía muy acaramelados…

-Simplemente estaba intentando ser simpática… No es mi tipo –respondió Jill con una leve sonrisa en el momento en el que el descenso terminaba.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio. Hacía ya ocho años que se conocían, y Chris había notado desde el primer momento que entre los dos había una conexión especial. Con el paso de los años habían formado una relación que no sabía muy bien cómo explicar: eran muy buenos amigos, excelentes compañeros de trabajo… Pero parecía que faltaba algo. Chris nunca haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro su relación, y sabía que Jill tampoco.

Muchas veces se había preguntado eso de: ¿qué pasaría si decidimos dar un paso más? Pero el miedo y el respeto siempre lo bloqueaban, y prefería pasar el tiempo con una y otra para olvidar un poco el tema. A veces funcionaba a las mil maravillas; otras no.

Jill abrió la puerta del despacho y la luz se encendió automáticamente. Todos los fundadores habían decidido apostar por las energías renovables para dar ejemplo ahora que estaban empezando a implantarse. El coste había sido muy elevado, pero estaba convencido de que, a la larga, les resultaría muy económico.

Hacía casi cuarenta ochos que habían vuelto de su misión en el Mediterráneo. Aún notaba un poco el Jet Lag, pero el efecto poco a poco se iba pasando. Habían conseguido descubrir la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en Terragrigia y encarcelar a una de las personas que estaba detrás de todo: Morgan Lansdale, antiguo comisionado de la F.B.C. La B.S.A.A. tenía ahora un dilema: la organización que dirigía Lansdale había quedado disuelta, y en el gabinete de crisis mundial contra el bioterrorismo habían decidido que todo lo que tuviera que ver con la F.B.C. pasara a ser potestad de la B.S.A.A.

¿Y qué suponía eso? Pues si no tenían bastante con la restructuración de su propia organización ahora encima tenían que calentarse la cabeza en colocar a todo el personal que se había quedado de patitas en la calle. Ellos dos se iban a encargar de organizarlo todo en los próximos días, sumando además que tenían que someterse a las pruebas de acceso una vez más. Tras lo sucedido con O'Brian y Jessica, todos los fundadores de la B.S.A.A. habían decidido que todos los agentes, antiguos y nuevos, tuvieran que volver a pasar las pruebas de selección.

Y mañana les tocaba a Chris y a Jill, como una forma de hacer ver al resto que ellos también estaban por la labor del cambio y el progreso. Chris resopló al ver la pila de documentos que tenía sobre la mesa. Jill tampoco se quedaba corta. Tomó asiento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Mañana nos espera un día agotador… -se quejó su compañera quitándose el moño que llevaba recogido. Se lo volvió a coger sin dejar de observar los papeles que tenía delante -. Estoy pensando en cortarme el pelo…

-¿Por qué? Creo que te queda muy bien… -opinó Chris dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y apoyando su trasero en el filo -. Aunque la Jill de pelo corto siempre será la loca aventurera.

La aludida sonríe. Abrió su cajón y sacó una carpeta donde metió todos los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa. Iría a darse una ducha y a la casa. La sesión de lucha la había exhausta. Aunque seguía disfrutando mucho esas clases de contacto ya notaba que cada vez aguantaba menos. ¿La edad? ¿Quién sabe? A sus treinta años consideraba que estaba en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida a pesar de que la suerte no le sonriera mucho en el amor.

-En fin… Me voy a dar una ducha –anunció recogiendo su mochila de deporte y su bolso -. No me gusta nada la sensación de estar pringosa… El caballero al menos está algo más despejado.

-Hoy estás muy guasona… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Intento no pensar en todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Eso es todo.

Chris asintió en silencio convencido de la respuesta. Lo que menos le apetecía esos días era ponerse a entrenar a reclutas y supervisar a compañeros que llevaban prácticamente el mismo tiempo que él en la B.S.A.A. Él también se daría una ducha y se iría a descansar para el agotador día que tenía mañana.

Eran las diez de la mañana. En la sala de conferencia eran alrededor de ochenta. Y eso que sólo era el primer día… Jill se ajustaba la gorra echando un rápido vistazo a la multitud mientras Chris examinaba detenidamente unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Aún no lograba entender cómo le habían asignado ese trabajo tan pesado y tedioso. Y qué decir de pasar examen a compañeros que llevaban el mismo tiempo que ellos en la organización. La verdad era que no le apetecía absolutamente nada dejar en el camino a los suyos.

Puede que lo hicieran mejor o peor, pero si estaban allí era porque realmente lo merecían. Las pruebas iban a ser las de siempre: nadar cien metros en un minuto para los hombres y un minuto quince para las mujeres, correr cuatrocientos metros en cincuenta segundos los hombres y un minuto las mujeres, disparar a varios objetos en posición estática y dinámica desde diferentes ángulos, lanzar el balón medicinal y por último una carrera de obstáculos que todos debían hacer en menos de un minuto y medio.

Los que pasaran esas pruebas se enfrentarían al test psicotécnico, y ahí ya ni Chris ni Jill tenían nada que decir.

-¿Quién prefieres que empiece? –interrumpió el silencio Jill cruzándose de brazos y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Las damas primero… Siempre… -respondió Chris sin poder evitar sonreír también. Su compañera negó en silencio varias veces.

-No quiero quejas si te machaco –bromeó Jill sin dejar a un lado su buen humor. ¿Por qué siempre que estaba Chris sacaba a relucir su mejor parte? ¿Qué tenía que la atraía tanto?

 _A eso me parece que se le llama amor, guapa. Así que si no te espabilas… ¡te lo quitan de las manos!_

Pero Jill sabía que mantener una relación sentimental con su mejor amigo era algo prácticamente imposible. Podían salir muchas cosas mal, y llevaban tanto tiempo trabajando codo con codo que no se imaginaba a alguien que no fuera Chris a su lado para luchar contra el bioterrorismo. ¿Y le merecía la pena arriesgarlo todo? Nunca lo sabría.

-¿Empezamos? –interrumpió sus pensamientos el moreno. Jill se quedó unos instantes procesando la información y asintió lentamente, en silencio. Suerte que ya venía preparada para pasar las pruebas. El bañador lo llevaba debajo de la camiseta de la B.S.A.A. y los pantalones grises.

Vio cómo Chris se acercaba al micrófono. Decidió quedarse en un segundo plano. A decir verdad, siempre le había gustado estar a la sombra de su compañero, y esta vez no había ser menos. Chris era el líder perfecto, la persona en la que más podías confiar. La mayoría, al ver que se disponía a hablar, guardaron silencio. Allí había gente que Jill conocía de vista, otros que no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran y algún que otro peso pesado. Ésos eran los más complicados de valorar. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Qué ella misma iba a tener que evaluar a Chris!

-Buenos días, aspirantes. Como ya saben, la B.S.A.A. está siendo evaluada. Necesitamos incorporar savia nueva y asentar a los que ya llevamos un tiempo aquí –hizo una breve pausa observando por encima los rostros de los que estaban allí. Había más hombres que mujeres, pero no había demasiada diferencia -. Las pruebas serán las siguientes: una carrera de 400 metros, una vuelta a la piscina, lanzamiento de balón medicinal, una prueba de tiro y, por último, una carrera de obstáculos –hubo un murmullo general que se apagó en cuento Chris levantó una mano -. En el tablón de la entrada tienen las marcas a superar. Ni que decir tiene que un solo fallo es descalificatorio, o si la señorita Valentine o yo vemos alguna actitud sospechosa, también será motivo de descalificación. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una joven que estaba sentada de las primeras levantó la mano. Chris la señaló.

-¿Son ustedes los únicos encargados de supervisar las pruebas?

-Sí… La señorita Valentine se encargará de las mujeres, y yo de los hombres… ¿Algo más?

Y Jill detectó cierto gesto de decepción en la chica. Arqueó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Ahora iban allí a ligar o qué? Estuvo tentada de advertir a Chris de algunas conductas sospechosas, pero prefirió callar. Tenían un día largo por delante, y no era plan empezarlo con el pie izquierdo.

Un joven situado a la mitad levantó la mano esta vez.

-¿Cuándo sabremos quiénes han superado las pruebas?

-Dentro de tres días –respondió Chris con seguridad. Jill seguía observando atentamente a los presentes. Algunas chicas no le daba muy buena espina… Esperaba que los hombres supieran comportarse como tal… Aunque eso no quería decir que todas estuvieran cortadas por la misma tijera. Ella misma era el principal ejemplo -. Cuando terminemos con todos los aspirantes colgaremos un listado con los que deben pasar por la prueba psicotécnica…

Silencio. Chris echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj. No podían perder más tiempo. Nadie más parecía dispuesto a decir nada más. Bien. Había llegado el momento.

-Si son tan amables de seguirnos a la señorita Valentine y a mí, les mostraremos el lugar de las pruebas… Y para que conste, involucrándonos en la causa y simpatizando con el personal, nosotros vamos a ser los primeros en someternos a dichas pruebas…

Hubo una risa general. Jill sonrió tímidamente y Chris le devolvió el gesto. Los convocados empezaron a levantarse y caminaron hacia la salida. Los fundadores de la B.S.A.A. los siguieron pocos después, en silencio al principio. Sin saber por qué, a Jill empezaron a entrarle esos nervios que suelen acompañarla al partir hacia una misión. Pero esta vez era algo completamente diferente. Se sentía como la vez que pasó las pruebas para ingresar en los S.T.A.R.S.

-Mantente alerta –murmuró Jill cerca del oído derecho de su compañero. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada; estaban tan pendientes de sus nervios y sus pensamientos que no se percataban de absolutamente nada.

El moreno asintió lentamente. Sabía perfectamente que debían vigilar a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí. Llevaron a los ochenta participantes a la zona donde iban a realizar las pruebas. La B.S.A.A. no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de construir el complejo. Era el más moderno que existía. Poco a poco se estaban expandiendo por África y Asia, que eran lugares donde su presencia era escasa por no decir nula.

Esa parte, situada al aire libre, tenía más de mil kilómetros cuadrados. Tenía una pista de atletismo, una piscina, una zona donde afinar la puntería y un pequeño circuito. De momento no habían hecho las cosas bien, pero para esos estaban allí, para reconducir a una organización en la que habían depositado todo su dinero y esperanza.

Muchos observaban la instalación asombrados, otros hacían comentarios en voz baja. Era una suerte que les hubiera pillado un tiempo tan bueno. Jill se alejó un poco y empezó a calentar. Empezó a trotar suavemente moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro. Vio a Chris decirles algo al resto, pero estaba tan lejos que no se enteró. Repitió el ejercicio varias veces hasta que se quedó completamente parada.

Estiró los brazos hacia delante y aguantó varios segundos en la misma postura. Aún no estaba preparada, y sabía que la estaban esperando… ¡Pero es que no había tenido tiempo de nada! Estiraría las piernas un poco y ya está. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Pasados un par de minutos, se acercó al grupo y anunció que estaba lista. Iba a empezar por la carrera de 400 metros. Quería la prueba más dura para el principio, aunque la natación tampoco se quedaba atrás.

No se le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le lanzaban algunos hombres. Lo cierto era que siempre había sido el foco de atención del otro sexo en las fiestas, y más de alguna vez se había escapado con alguno de ellos. Encuentro casual y poco más. Antes podía ser un estilo de vida. Ahora ya no. Cuando llegó a la meta completamente exhausta cogió grandes bocanadas de aire e inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

-Estás perdiendo la forma amiga… -bromeó Chris acercándose a su lado con un cronómetro y una carpeta -. Un minuto y un segundo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó su compañera alterada olvidándose casi de respirar. ¡Era imposible que hubiera tardado tanto en dar la vuelta! Y eso significaría que estaba fuera. Las pulsaciones volvieron a aumentar -. Déjame ver…

Y al ver la marca no supo si reírse con su amigo o darle un guantazo. ¡Cincuenta y un segundos! Nueve por encima de la marca exigida. Chris no podía parar de reír.

-Ésta me la pagas, cabronazo… -murmuró Jill alejándose hacia la zona que habían puesto para lanzar el balón medicinal. Necesitaba relajarse un poco después de ese momento de tensión.

La bola pesaba tres kilos, y debía lanzarla más allá de cinco metros. Puso los pies casi rozando la línea y situó el balón por detrás de la cabeza. Cogió aire un par de veces, y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, lanzó el balón. La fuerza nunca había sido su mejor virtud, pero estaba convencida de que podía llegar a los cinco metros sin necesitar otro intento.

Cinco metros y diez centímetros. Se quitó el sudor de la frente suspirando. Los aspirantes rieron. Estaba segura de que habían tomado el gesto como una broma… Pero Jill no estaba para bromas. Estaba sufriendo más de lo previsto. Se acercó luego a la zona de tiro. Ahí estaba segura de que no iba a fallar… y no se le escapó ni un objetivo. Hasta los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados al ver su actuación. La puntería era algo que nunca perdía.

Ya sólo quedaban el circuito y la piscina. Dejaría ésta última para el final. El circuito era bastante sencillo, pero había que estar muy atento. La primera parte consistía en reptar bajo una malla. Luego escalar por un rocódromo. Una vez arriba, tirarse por una tirolina para dejarse caer en un pequeño estanque de agua. Desde allí había que subir por una escalera y mantener el equilibrio en una barra metálica. Para finalizar, había que dejarse caer rodando.

La principal preocupación de Jill era que el pelo no se le quedara enredado en la cuerda… y afortunadamente no pasó. En poco más de cuarenta y cinco segundos consiguió completar el circuito sin apenas sobresaltos. Ya sólo le quedaba la piscina.

-¿Cómo voy, capitán? –le preguntó Jill a su compañero mientras caminaban hacia la piscina. Chris sonrió.

-Nadie puede detener a Valentine…

-Así me gusta…

Y con la sonrisa aún en los labios se despojó de la camiseta. Chris se quedó unos instantes observándola detenidamente. Cuántas veces había fantaseado con ese cuerpo… Era tremenda. Estaba en muy buena forma… y seguro que, sin los efectos del alcohol, lo iban a pasar realmente bien. Chris negó en silencio intentando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Observó que algunos se quedaban mirando demasiado a su amiga. Estuvo por decirles cuatro cosas, pero no quedaría demasiado profesional. Jill estaba esperando a que le hiciera la señal. Ese biquini le sentaba genial. Se había puesto también un gorro en la cabeza que todos por motivos de higiene debían llevar. A Chris le estaba entrando de todo de verla así, tanto que pulsó sin darse cuenta el cronómetro.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó al darse cuenta de su error. No pasaba nada. Ya le restaría los segundos que había perdido.

Jill decidió no complicarse mucho la vida y utilizó el estilo Crol para ir y volver. Nada más poner la yema de los dedos en el borde de la piscina la recibió una gran ovación. Pero ella, a la que no le gustaba que se la reconociera tanto públicamente, saludó tímidamente con la mano y utilizó la escalerilla para salir. Chris se acercó a ella y le chocó la mano.

-Un minuto. Excelente.

-Gracias, compañero –y le guiñó un ojo -. Ahora es tu turno. Ve calentando mientras voy a cambiarme.

El resto del día pasó sin demasiados problemas. Algunos desde luego no daban la talla, pero había otros de los que se podía sacar bastante partido. Jill se había fijado en que había varias de las chicas que no paraban de fijarse en Chris, y eso, a decir verdad, la ponía un poco alerta. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Si no querían pasar las pruebas porque estaban distraídas con otras cosas, allá ellas… Pero lo que sin duda pudo quitarse de la cabeza fue el momento en el que Chris se quedó en bañador.

Tenía un torso y unos abdominales envidiables. Jill había deseado más de una vez perderse entre ellos… Y no era porque no habían tenido ocasiones, porque habían estado muchas veces solos en casa o fuera. Pero sabían que entre ellos existía una gran amistad y, sobre todo, respeto. No podían cometer errores otra vez.

Chris estuvo la mayoría del tiempo distraído, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen de Jill en bañador. Algunas de las presentes tampoco estaban tan mal, pero no le llegaban ni a la suela del zapato. Tanto es así que cuando fue a cambiarse tuvo que controlar seriamente su erección. Joder… Menos mal que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando todos los aspirantes de ese día terminaron las pruebas. Suerte que aún no tenían que recoger nada, porque quedaban dos días más. Jill estaba metiendo unas cuerdas en una bolsa cuando Chris se acercó a ella.

-He oído que encontraron a Parker cerca de Malta… Cuánto me alegro por él…

-Sí… Es un buen tipo… -cerró la bolsa con un fuerte nudo y la dejó junto a una caja de madera donde estaban guardados los balones medicinales -. Espero que la B.S.A.A. le guarde el puesto una vez que se recupere.

-Estoy convencido… Y si no es así, hablaré con quien sea necesario…

Jill lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿De verdad que harías eso?

-Por gente que merece la pena… por supuesto. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cómo defendí tu candidatura para ser fundadora de la organización?

Jill sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Como si hubiera ayer. Muchos, a pesar de que sabían quién era, se mostraban algo reacios a que tuviera un papel destacado en la toma de decisiones. O'Brian, y sobre todo Chris, me defendieron con uñas y dientes delante de los demás acreedores. No hizo falta demasiado para convencerlos. Nuestros actos hablaban por sí solos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que después de este día nos merecemos una cervecita bien fría… -opinó la morena de buen humor. Era una de las cosas que más le apetecía en ese momento, y había un bar por allí cerca que traía cervezas exportadas a un buen precio -. ¿Qué dices?

-Suena genial. Vamos a ponernos algo más presentables y vayamos a ahogar penas.

Jill rio al oír su comentario. Le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y le revolvió el pelo a Chris, algo que sabía que odiaba profundamente. Pero Chris no podía enfadarse con ella. Imposible. Los comienzos nunca eran fáciles, pero los cartuchos se estaban acabando.

* * *

Qué pique llevan estos dos... ¡Si es que se nota una tensión sexual no resuelta a kilómetros de distancia! Siempre tan correctos, tan políticos... (pero no será eternamente muajaja). Y esa cervecita suena muy bien :o

 **Xaori:** amiga, de verdad, ya no tengo palabras para agradecerte tu apoyo historia tras historia. Y tranquila, que Caos Europeo continuará... En mis ratos muertos en Chiclana empecé a escribir la siguiente parte. La dejé en el capítulo 2, y seguirá, tranqui. En cuanto encuentre de nuevo la inspiración me voy a por él que este año estaré "un poco más tranquila". Tiene pinta que Jessica y Neil aparecerán en algún momento dada su conexión con la F.B.C. y Lansdale... aunque no prometo nada :D Aparecerán muchos personajes; voy a intentar hacer un popurrí; a ver cómo sale xD

 **Nicole Redfield:** muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el comienzo. Espero que este primer capítulo te haya dejado con ganas de más.

En el próximo capítulo nos pondremos en la piel de Leon, y preparaos, que empieza fuerte el capítulo :D ¡No digo más! See you!


	3. Corren tiempos nuevos

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os va? Me alegro que os esté gustando la historia. Ahora vamos a por más. Ya hemos visto que la B.S.A.A. ha empezado su propio proceso de reconstrucción. Veremos cómo les sale... Es el momento de centrarnos en la otra cara de la moneda; Leon va a tener una aparición estelar! Si sois muy sensibles no os recomiendo este capítulo :D

* * *

Diana era muy fogosa en la cama. Tal y como a Leon le gustaban. Estaba de viaje en Miami. Tenía que escoltar a uno de los miembros del comité presidencial en una conferencia que había al día siguiente. Pero ya hacía bastante que todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, así que su presencia no sería requerida salvo excepción.

Estaba en el decimoquinto piso de un hotel majestuoso, posiblemente el mejor de toda la ciudad. El Presidente Graham no escatimaba en gastos a pesar de que sus asesores financieros le recomendaban que debía moderar los presupuestos. Se acercaban las elecciones, y Leon sabía que las posibilidades de que volviera salir elegido eran prácticamente nulas, sobre todo porque últimamente no estaba sabiendo llevar ciertos problemas que habían surgido.

Leon dejó sobre la mesa su copa de Gin Tonic y se sentó en la cama junto a Diana. Le acarició el rostro apartándole unos mechones de pelo. La había conocido en una fiesta que dio el Presidente hace un año aproximadamente, poco después de su vuelta de España. Rápidamente conectaron, y cada vez que Leon paraba por allí no dudaba en llamarla para pasar un buen rato.

Diana era una jueza bastante reputada. Mantener las formas era esencial. Por eso nunca quedaban en lugares públicos. La gente la reconocería inmediatamente. Además, a su marido no le sentaría nada bien los escarceos de su mujer. Leon le pasó un dedo por los labios. Deseaba volver a jugar con ella. Era tan obediente… tan complaciente.

-¿Me echabas de menos? –preguntó Leon acercando su boca a la de la mujer. La besó suavemente en los labios.

-Sí… Mi marido no me satisface lo suficiente… -respondió Diana interrumpiendo el beso. El agente sonrió ampliamente al oírlo. Esos juegos lo excitaban, y mucho.

Se levantó y se acercó al armario donde guardaba la poca ropa que había traído. No iban a estar por allí más de dos o tres días a lo sumo. Sacó un antifaz negro y lo observó pensativo. Su mente era su mayor aliado mientras mantenía relaciones con mujeres, y le hacía fantasear e imaginar de un modo que le ponía hasta límites insospechados. Dejó el antifaz sobre la cama y le hizo un gesto a Diana para que se acercara.

Leon la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó por el cuello con lentitud, notando cómo la respiración de la mujer se volvía más acelerada. Le mordisqueó una oreja sintiendo cómo Diana bajaba las manos por su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Poco a poco, su erección era cada vez más visible. Disfrutaba mucho con los preliminares, y sobre todo, hacer disfrutar a su acompañante.

-La habitación va a temblar con tus gritos, preciosa… -murmura Leon en su oído derecho bajándole uno de los tirantes del vestido. Le pasó las manos por los hombros y se detuvo en el otro -. Tienes la carne de gallina… Eso me encanta…

Leon sabía cómo embaucar a las mujeres. Todas las chicas que habían caído rendidas a sus pies habían disfrutado muchísimo. Le abrió la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su erecto miembro. Cómo lo hacía vibrar aquélla mujer… Antes de continuar con el juego, Leon se acercó a la mesita que había junto a la cama y sacó un preservativo de la caja. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. Cogió el antifaz y se lo entregó a su compañera de juegos.

-Sabes que me gusta imaginarme las cosas… Dame tu placer… y yo te daré el mío…

Diana se acercó a él y le tapó por completo los ojos. Lo cogió de una mano y lo tumbó en la cama quitándole la camiseta.

-Desnúdate… -le ordenó Leon sin ver absolutamente nada pero imaginando la situación. Para él, delante sólo tenía a una mujer… la única que había despertado algo en él.

Diana dejó caer su vestido sin dejar de observar a un Leon que se mordía el labio. No podía olvidar su vestido rojo, su forma de mirarlo, su contoneo de caderas… Todas esas cosas las estaba haciendo ella.

-Ofréceme tus pechos –volvió a pedir el agente recreando en su mente todos los detalles.

La mujer sacó los pechos del sujetador y se los puso en la boca a Leon, que empezó a lamer uno de los pezones con ansias, con desesperación. Masajeó con brío el otro pecho. Diana empezó a gemir. Cómo le gustaban esos juegos. Mordisqueó el pezón un par de veces, y luego se llevó los dos pechos a la boca. Los lamió, los saboreó… Los gemidos de Diana lo volvían loco…

-Leon… -murmuró quitándole los pantalones casi de un tirón. Luego hizo lo mismo con los calzoncillos. Estaba más que preparado.

-Ada… No sabes cómo me complaces…

Diana siempre había aceptado ese juego porque le atraía. No le importaba que Leon pensara en otra mujer mientras la hiciera disfrutar… y siempre lo hacía con creces. Se apartó un poco de Leon, que estaba completamente tumbado, y se llevó su miembro a la boca. Lo chupó con brío mientras Leon gemía de placer. Follar su boca era maravilloso. El pene de Leon siguió entrando y saliendo de la boca de Diana sin parar varias veces.

-Ofrécete a mí. Vamos.

La mujer, obediente, dejó la felación, se quitó las bragas y se sentó sobre el torso de Leon mirando hacia él. Se inclinó hasta dejar el centro de su deseo en su boca. Leon pasó su lengua por el labio inferior, y después por el superior. Y luego, de una tacada, se introdujo en su interior. Diana sintió ligeros espasmos al notar que le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo.

Leon siguió jugando con su clítoris sin descanso, con exigencia… Hasta que Diana se dejó llevar por el placer corriéndose en la boca de Leon. Éste, satisfecho, sonrió al imaginar que Ada acababa de tener un orgasmo que le había provocado él. Ahora era el momento de provocar el de los dos. Necesitaba entrar en su interior de otra forma.

-Y ahora… fóllame y vuelve a correrte para mí.

Diana cogió el preservativo que Leon había dejado en su pantalón y se lo colocó. Volvió a situarse sobre él y guió su pene hacia la entrada de su vagina. Estaba tan lubricada que entraba sin problemas. El agente gruñó satisfecho, y empezó a embestirla con posesión, pillando completamente desprevenida a su compañera. Sus gemidos empezaron a fusionarse mientras Leon seguía entrando y saliendo sin detenerse. Ocho… nueve… diez veces… Estaba a punto de correrse.

-Dámelo, nena…

Siguió cogiendo profundidad arqueando las caderas. Diana botaba sobre él, y se imaginó cómo sus pechos, o los de Ada, subían y bajaban a un ritmo frenético. De pronto, emitió un gemido placentero que la dejó completamente arqueada, y Leon sintió que también llegaba su momento…

-Ada… -susurró dejándose llevar también por el clímax.

Permanecieron tumbados cerca de un minuto, uno sobre otro, recuperando el aliento. Leon salió del interior de Diana y se quitó el antifaz arrojándolo a un lado. Abrió un cajón y sacó un paquete de clínex. Cogió un par de ellos para limpiarse y le pasó el paquete a Diana. Se quitó el preservativo y se limpió con cuidado. Había sido un polvo muy intenso. Se había puesto a cien imaginando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tras arrojar los papeles a la papelera, Diana empezó a recoger sus cosas y a vestirse. Había quedado con su marido a las nueve, y ya eran las ocho. Según ella, ahora estaba en una reunión muy importante con el Tribunal Superior, y su marido no había dudado ni un segundo. El iluso no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Leon se puso la camiseta y dejó sobre la cama los calzoncillos y el pantalón. Se daría una buena ducha. Estaba sudando.

-Bueno, ha sido todo un placer de nuevo, Leon –se despidió Diana una vez que se había terminado de vestir. Cogió su bolso, que estaba sobre un sillón, y se acercó a su compañero de juegos para darle un beso en la mejilla -. Si vuelves por aquí no dudes en llamarme.

-Por supuesto –le cogió la mano y se la besó -. El placer es todo mío. Estamos en contacto.

Con una sonrisa, Diana abandonó la habitación. Leon cogió la copa que aún seguía sobre la mesa y se la terminó de beber. Se acercó a la ventana y desde allí observó cómo estaba cayendo la noche en Miami. Puede que más tarde fuera al bar del hotel a tomarse la última copa.

Se dio una ducha rápida mientras dejaba su teléfono cargando. Al salir, vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Una de Hunnigan… y la otra de Claire Redfield. Sonrió. Claire… ésa amiga que siempre te llenaba de positividad y nunca te abandonaba. Lo más importante que Leon había sacado de su experiencia de Raccoon City había sido conocer a Claire y a Sherry.

Sherry cumplía próximamente la mayoría de edad y, oficialmente, ya no sería potestad del Gobierno. Pero Leon estaba convencido de que se las apañarían de algún modo para engatusarla como hicieron con él. Aunque los motivos eran muy diferentes: el Gobierno le prometió protección para la niña y para él a cambio de servir como agente. Y habían cumplido su palabra: Sherry era sometida a constante vigilancia al ser portadora del Virus G, aunque nunca había mostrado señales de estar infectada; la vacuna funcionó afortunadamente.

Si Hunnigan sólo había llamado una vez no debía ser demasiado importante, así que optó por llamar a la pelirroja. Hacía meses que no se veían, aunque charlaban prácticamente a diario. Leon hizo el nudo de la toalla más fuerte mientras esperaba. Pasaron tres o cuatro tonos cuando su mejor amiga respondió.

-¡Leon! –exclamó la joven sin poder ocultar la alegría que le daba escuchar a la persona que había compartido con ella la peor experiencia de su vida. En Rockfort ya estaba experimentada y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero Raccoon City fue algo inusual -. Desde que volviste de España te has vuelto un descastado… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora el señorito del Presidente no tiene tiempo para las viejas amistades?

Leon no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oírla. Si algo le encantaba de Claire era que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que ando muy liado… Estoy siempre de viaje cuidando de nuestro querido Presidente… En cuanto tenga un hueco libre me paso por Nueva York y nos vemos… ¿Qué tal estás?

-Agotada… -respondió la menor de los Redfield con un suspiro -. TerraSave no termina de despegar, aunque nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil. Neil hace todo lo que puede para reclutar, pero parece que la gente no está demasiado entusiasmada en luchar contra el bioterrorismo… De hecho, ahora estoy en Miami…

-¿Qué? –fue oír la palabra Miami y su cerebro empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad -. ¿Estás de broma? ¡Yo también estoy aquí acompañando a un consejero del Presidente!

-¡No me jodas! ¿Tienes un huequecito para tu vieja amiga?

Leon sonrió. Le apetecía mucho ver a Claire. Dejaría su teléfono siempre a la vista por si le necesitaban.

-Por supuesto. Dime dónde estás y te recojo -Leon cogió un papel y anotó la dirección donde estaba su amiga. Con el GPS llegaría pronto si el tráfico no era malo -. De acuerdo. Ponte guapa que en rato paso a buscarte.

Claire rió.

-Hasta luego, guapo.

Leon dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Llamaría a Hunnigan antes de vestirse y salir al encuentro de Claire. Al final el día iba a ser más entretenido de lo que había pensado.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Leon y Claire habían decidido parar en un bar que estaba cerca de South Beach. A pesar de ser entre semana había bastante gente. Se habían pedido unos refrescos y algo para picar: aros de cebolla, nachos y bolas de queso fundido.

-Tú sí que me conoces, Kennedy. ¡Adoro estas porquerías! –exclamó la pelirroja cuando el camarero llegó con lo que habían pedido. Leon sonrió y cogió un aro de cebolla completamente hambriento. Estaba agotado de tanto viaje y sexo -. ¿Qué tal te va con el Presidente?

-Bien… Hasta ahora he conseguido no meter demasiado la pata…

-¿Don perfecto metiendo la pata? ¡No lo creo!

Leon rió. Le encantaba la naturalidad de Claire.

-Pero no sé… No creo que Graham dure más del tiempo provisional en el cargo.

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene manera de líder… Digámoslo así… -miró con desconfianza a un lado y a otro para comprobar que no les prestaban atención y, bajando su tono de voz y acercándose un poco más a su amiga le contó alguna de las trastadas -. ¿Es normal que sólo pongas un guardaespaldas a tu hija y que éste ni siquiera la espere en la puerta del instituto? El que secuestró a Ashley sabía muy bien cómo actuar…

Pero Leon sabía que Krauser se hubiera salido con la suya de una forma u otra. Era un gran soldado, y sabía perfectamente cómo actuar sin levantar sospechas. Era una pena que se hubiese dejado llevar por el poder y la ambición de las Plagas. Podría haber sido un aliado muy valioso.

-Bueno, dale tiempo –respondió Claire dando un trago a su bebida -. Nunca es fácil dirigir un país… ¡y mucho menos crear una organización! –Leon sabía que su amiga se moría por contarle los problemas que estaban teniendo, así que decidió callar y escucharla -. El bioterrorismo está cada vez más presente… ¡Mira lo que le ocurrió a Terragrigia! De no ser por Chris y Jill aún seguiríamos preguntándonos qué fue lo que ocurrió para que se perdieran tantas vidas y la ciudad…

-Desde luego… Fue un absoluto desastre… Y con la F.B.C. por detrás… -guardó silencio durante unos instantes -. ¿Cómo les va a los dos, por cierto?

-A este paso… Él se va a meter a cura y ella a monja… -Leon no pudo evitar reírse al oír el comentario -. ¡Qué lentos, Dios! Pensaba que lo de Terragrigia los iba a escarmentar, pero siguen en sus trece… Deberían hacer como Neil y yo…

Y de pronto, se llevó las manos a la boca. El agente se quedó observándola con los ojos como platos. ¿Había algo entre Claire y su jefe? Sin saber por qué… Aquello no le gustó nada. No conocía al jefe de Claire, pero siempre había oído de que mezclar el trabajo con el amor no era bueno. ¿En qué andaba metida la loca de su amiga?

-¿Me promete que me guardas el secreto? –le pidió casi con súplica -. A Chris no le hará ninguna gracia si se entera… No se lleva bien con Neil.

-Tranquila… Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… ¿Qué ocurre entre tu jefe y tú?

-Hemos quedado algunas veces para cenar y eso… ¡Y nos estamos acostando!

Leon casi se atragantó al oírlo. Pues sí que estaba metida en un juego peligroso. ¿Liarse con el jefe? ¿A quién se le ocurriría? Claire se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta. El agente se limpió unos restos de comida con la servilleta y observó a su mejor amiga en silencio.

-Claire… Es tu jefe… ¿Has pensado en qué puede ocurrir si lo vuestro no acaba bien? Trabajáis codo con codo… Podríais crear un mal rollo…

-¡Hala, otro que está en la onda de mi hermano! –exclamó levantando las manos con gesto acusador -. El que no arriesga, no gana. Más de uno se debería aplicar el cuento.

Leon frunció el ceño pensativo. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Se refería a… Ada? Bueno, la relación de ellos dos sí que era imposible a pesar de que Leon era incapaz de olvidarla. Era una mujer misteriosa, sensual, atractiva… Y tan esquiva que a Leon lo volvía loco. No veía el momento de volver a encontrarse cara a cara. La última vez lo ayudó a salir de la isla con Ashley en una moto acuática poco antes de que todo saltara por los aires.

-Claire, no te estoy juzgando –se defendió el agente manteniendo la compostura -. Eres mayor y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tengas cuidado. Si tienes claro el tipo de relación que quieres con Neil, adelante, pero sé egoísta, y piensa siempre primero en ti, en si merece la pena todo lo que haces.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio, pensativa. Lo cierto era que Neil y ella no habían hablado demasiado sobre ellos como pareja. Simplemente tenían encuentros casuales que los dos disfrutaban y luego eran dos adultos normales y corrientes, que en el trabajo actuaban como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Claire se sentía bastante atraída por su jefe, y pensaba que él también, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto.

-¿Y a ti… cómo te va con Ada?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Leon. No esperaba que Claire se interesara por una mujer a la que se había referido muchas veces como "aprovechada, piel de cordero y manipuladora". Aún no tenía del todo claras las intenciones de Ada: tan pronto luchaba a su lado como lo dejaba tirado sin dar explicaciones. Leon quería pensar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sus motivos eran buenos…

-La vi por última vez cuando rescaté a Ashley, la hija del Presidente… -guardó silencio un tiempo hasta que Claire le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a que continuara -. Casi me deja tirado en la isla por conseguir una muestra de las Plagas… pero al final me ofreció su moto de agua, que en aquellas circunstancias se podía considerar un avión bien equipado…

-No deberías fiarte de ella… -opinó su amiga con el gesto algo más serio -. Ya viste todo lo que fue capaz de hacer en Raccoon City para conseguir una muestra del virus G… No sé, hay algo en ella… Que no me termina de convencer…

-Podría haberme dejado morir, pero no lo hizo…

En eso tenía razón: cuando Annette le disparó, ella se ocupó de atenderle. Sospechaba que ella también le había dado el lanzacohetes para acabar con ese engendro que los persiguió sin descanso. Y en la última misión le dio las llaves de su moto, y sabiendo que estaba infectado, en ningún momento intentó dispararle. Paró su pelea con Krauser cuando tenía las de perder…

Tenía la cabeza hecha un completo lío. No podía sacarse a esa mujer por más que quisiera.

-¿Vas a estar mucho por aquí? –preguntó Leon para desviar la atención a otra cosa. No le apetecía seguir hablando de su vida sentimental, porque seguramente acabaría confesando que cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer pensaba en ella.

-Vuelvo mañana por la tarde a Nueva York… Dentro de dos días tenemos una reunión para organizar una misión humanitaria a la India. Hubo un terremoto, y muchas familias han perdido a seres queridos y sus hogares…

-Vaya… Cuánto lo siento…

-Desde el pánico de Terragrigia del año pasado no hemos intervenido en ningún accidente producido por armas biológicas… Parece que los terroristas se están acobardando un poco.

Leon rió al oírlo. Si ella supiera…

-Esa gente no descansa nunca. Créeme… -su móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesa. Leon frunció el ceño al ver que era Hunnigan. Había hablado con ella hacía menos de dos horas y todo estaba en orden. Cogió el teléfono y respondió la llamada -. Kennedy.

-Leon… Debes adelantar tu viaje lo antes posible. El Presidente te necesita.

Su tono de voz… no le gustaba ni un pelo. Se puso más serio y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han encontrado muerto a Samuel Lynch, el juez del Senado…

-¿Qué? –exclamó el agente levantándose de su asiento sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Algunos de los presentes se le quedaron mirando -. ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? ¿Cómo…?

-Los federales están investigándolo ahora mismo… Leon, es primordial que vuelvas. El Presidente podría ser víctima de un ataque similar.

-Entendido… Cogeré el primer vuelo que salga hacia Washington.

-Haré todo lo posible por enviarte un avión privado… Te mantendré al tanto de todo.

-Gracias, Hunnigan.

Leon se quedó observando la pantalla de su teléfono sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Samuel Lynch muerto… Joder… ¿Quién había podido ser?

-Por tu cara deduzco que no ha pasado nada bueno… -le interrumpió Claire el pensamiento.

-Han encontrado al juez del Senado muerto –su compañera se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo -. Aún se desconoce el móvil, pero piensan que el Presidente podría ser el siguiente objetivo… Debo volver lo antes posible.

-Lo entiendo… Dios… Pobre hombre… ¿Qué habrá podido pasar?

Leon sacó su cartera y fue a la barra a pagar. Era una suerte que casi se hubieran terminado todo lo que habían pedido. Una vez que lo atendieron volvió junto a su amiga y salieron del bar sin dirigirse la palabra. Sacó las llaves del coche de alquiler y lo abrió. Estaba a pocos metros a la entrada del local.

-Siento mucho haber tenido que acortar nuestra quedada… -se disculpó Leon mientras abría la puerta del asiento del piloto.

-No te preocupes, Leon… Lo que ha pasado es realmente grave, y debes ir de inmediato…

-Espero que la próxima vez no se metan por medio ni las armas biológicas ni los terroristas…

Claire sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Corrían tiempos nuevos, donde la seguridad cada vez era mayor. Pero aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Puede ese buen rollo entre Claire y Leon conducir a algo más? ¿Conseguirá Leon quitarse de la cabeza a Ada? ¿Y ese juez muerto? ¿Qué pasa con él? Ya veremos...

 **Nicole Redfield:** y aquí tienes el tercer capítulo. Leon va a tener un papel muy importante también en la historia como veremos en los próximos capítulos. Ese asesinato va a dar mucho qué hablar, y a Leon muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

 **Xaori:** Sí, como dices, es totalmente independiente... Aunque seguirá en la misma línea. Tranquila :D. No puedo dejar a mis lectores sin material bueno. Quiero darle un punto más cómico a la relación que tienen Chris y Jill, que se estén siempre picando y demás, porque creo que les pega, aunque bueno, seguirán en sus trece con el respeto, compañerismo bla bla bla. Y ya has visto cómo ha empezado la historia, así que inocente aquí va a haber poco creo :o

 **Stardust4:** jajajaj sí, es una suerte que nosotras podamos ocultar algo mejor nuestra emoción,pero bueno, no somos de piedra tampoco. Me alegra que te hayas unido a este nuevo fic. ¡Muchas gracias!

Pues esto es todo por esta semana. Capítulo intenso eh. Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente veremos cómo queda ese cervecita, a ver si ocurre algo más ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	4. El principio de los problemas

Muy buenas a todos! Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta historia. Me alegra ver que el capítulo anterior os gustó. Lo hice con todo mi amor :D. Llega el momento de continuar, ahora con Chris y Jill... ¿qué pasará? ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Lansdale sonreía mientras hablaba por teléfono. Todo estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha. Al otro lado estaba otro de sus fieles contactos, alguien que no le había fallado desde que se fundó la F.B.C.

-¿Los fuegos artificiales están preparados? –preguntó Morgan de buen humor. Últimamente no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en la venganza.

-En cuanto lo ordene, empezará la fiesta –respondió una voz masculina con un tono bastante convincente. Le encantaba tener el control de la situación. Siempre le había gustado mover los hilos a su antojo… y ahora iba a conseguirlo una vez más.

-Asegúrese de que no queda ningún cabo suelto. La última vez dejamos demasiadas pistas, y tuvimos a la B.S.A.A. todo el rato persiguiéndonos…

-Tranquilo, Morgan. Esta vez nos aseguraremos de mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué hay de nuestro otro amigo?

-Ha decidido irse de vacaciones una temporada… Tu ayudante es muy sagaz.

Lansdale no pudo evitar reír al oír el comentario. Sí, todo estaba marchando según lo previsto. La partida de ajedrez había comenzado. Ellos habían hecho el primer movimiento, y les había dejado en una posición más que ventajosa. Era hora de sacar partido a esa ventaja antes de que el rival se percatara.

-Imagino que a estas alturas todos estarán alerta. Recuerda… Todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de la humanidad, por la evolución. No podemos permitirnos otro fracaso como el de Terragrigia.

-No, señor. Hemos aprendido de nuestros errores. Todos estamos bien alertas y preparados para cualquier inconveniente que surja.

-Bien… Me alegra oírlo –guardó silencio unos instantes antes de proseguir con la conversación -. Ve pues la excelsitud y la grandeza del eterno poder, puesto que tantos espejos hizo en que multiplicarse, permaneciendo en sí uno como antes.

-Muy sabias palabras, señor. Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes…

-Proceda pues, entonces. Manténgame informado.

-Sí, señor.

Lansdale soltó el auricular satisfecho con el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Iban a pillar al enemigo con la guardia baja, y no había nada que le gustara más que eso. Ojalá tuviera un paquete de palomitas y un televisor para contemplar la desesperación en la que iba a sumirse la B.S.A.A.

Chris y Jill habían decidido sentarse en la barra. Sólo iban a tomar unas cañas. Estaban agotados de las pruebas… y eso que aún quedaban dos días. Debían tomarse las cosas con calma, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Chris. Por mucho que desearan que todo terminara no podían hacer nada para avanzar. Era momento de relajarse y desconectar.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la camada de hoy? –preguntó el moreno antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. Jill sonrió sin apartar la mirada de su bebida. Estaba algo distraída.

-No sé… Creo que nosotros estamos hechos de otra pasta –respondió observando a su compañero -. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen nuestro aguante.

-¿Nos estás llamando viejos?

Jill no pudo evitar reírse. Bueno, no había querido decir eso exactamente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba así.

-No, es sólo que nosotros nos esforzábamos mucho más para conseguir lo que nos proponíamos. Los jóvenes de hoy en día están muy acostumbrados a que se lo pongan todo por delante, y cuando tienen que esforzarse un poco… Desisten.

-Tienes razón –asintió Chris estando de acuerdo con su compañera -. Recuerdo cuando empecé a prepararme para entrar en las fuerzas aéreas, mi instructor me decía que si no me buscaba yo mismo las habichuelas me iba a comer una mierda.

-¿Así? ¿Tal cual? –preguntó Jill arqueando una ceja sorprendida.

-Ya te digo… En el fondo se lo agradezco, porque me abrió los ojos. Ese comentario me sirvió para esforzarme más. Pero también lo necesitaba por Claire: no podía abandonarla, no podía privarla de algo tan importante como los estudios… Así que hice todo lo posible, como decía mi instructor, para buscarme las habichuelas y no comerme una mierda.

-Eres una gran persona… Lo que hiciste por tu hermana… Es increíble…

Chris sonrió. Estaba a punto de ponerse colorado. La cercanía de Jill y sus palabras le estaban haciendo mella. Sus manos estaban bastante cerca. Sólo tenía que estirarla un poco para tocarle los dedos. Pero sabía que no sería apropiado. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría.

-Lo hice con mucho gusto. Mi hermana es lo más importante que tengo.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez que debía esforzarme al máximo en todo lo que hiciera, porque seguro que había alguien en algún otro lugar que estaba haciéndolo igual o mejor que yo…

-Tu padre al menos fue más sutil que mi instructor… Te animó a no rendirte pasara lo que pasase.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… -se detuvo unos segundos. No sabía muy bien cómo decirlo, pero cada vez lo tenía más claro. Se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque Chris no se dio cuenta -. Creo que esa persona… eres tú.

Chris fue a darle un buche a su cerveza y se quedó a medio camino, sorprendido. Se quedó en blanco, y el hecho de que Jill se tragara casi la mitad de su cerveza no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿Por qué… dices eso?

-Desde que te conozco siempre me has apoyado, me has animado a que fuera a más, y he querido estar a tu altura… porque eres un gran líder.

Chris no sabía muy bien qué decir. Jill le estaba abriendo su corazón, ¿y él se estaba comportando como un auténtico gilipollas? Siguió guardando silencio. La boca se le estaba empezando a secar a un ritmo alarmante. Necesitaba hacer algo. Acercó su mano a la de Jill unos milímetros. Dudó. Las veces que se habían dado abrazos y besos no había ocurrido nada extraño. ¿Por qué iba a suceder ahora?

 _¡Al cuerno!_

Cogió la mano de Jill y la acarició. Ella no se la apartó. Eso era buena señal. Se miraron sin decir nada. Chris estaba tan nervioso que las palabras eran incapaces de salir de su boca.

-Eso es porque estoy rodeado de un buen equipo que me cuida y me apoya –consiguió decir sintiendo la necesidad de beberse dos o tres vasos de cerveza. Le temblaba todo. Pocas veces habían hablado de forma tan distendida de sus sentimientos -. Un hombre no se hace solo. Necesita a alguien que esté a su lado pase lo que pase… Y tú has cumplido ese papel a la perfección.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar en la barra. Apartó la mano con desganas de la de Jill y frunció el ceño al ver que le estaba llamando desde la línea de emergencia. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido?

-Cógelo. Puede ser importante –lo animó su amiga también preocupada. Sí, tenía razón. Como fundadores de la B.S.A.A., debían estar siempre operativos.

-Claro… Lo siento… -¿Por qué se disculpaba? Rayos… ¡Qué complicado era todo! Aceptó la llamada -. Redfield.

-Señor Redfield –la voz de esa mujer le sonaba, pero no lograba identificarla -. Soy Stefani Grey, del departamento de I+D… Ha ocurrido algo muy grave.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –su tono no le gustaba ni un pelo… y lo que menos necesitaban ahora eran problemas. Jill permanecía atenta a la conversación, aunque no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-Han pirateado nuestro sistema –a Chris casi se le cayó el teléfono al oírlo… Se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza y se rascó el pelo distraídamente. Aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo a Jill -. Todos los datos de nuestros agentes, nuestras operaciones, nuestras cuentas… Todo ha sido saqueado.

-¿Qué? –exclamó apretando el puño con fuerza -. ¿Cómo han podido derribar todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad?

-No lo sabemos aún… Quint Cetcham está haciendo todo lo posible por solucionar el problema. Llamaré a la señorita Valentine para informarla. Es una situación de emergencia.

-No se preocupe… -respondió el moreno echando una rápida mirada a su amiga, que seguía con el gesto serio -. Yo mismo me encargaré de transmitírselo. Vamos para allá.

-¿Es cierto… lo que he oído? ¿Los sistemas…? –preguntó Jill sin dejar de salir de su asombro. Si sus sistemas habían caído, tenían un problema grave con mayúsculas.

Chris asintió en silencio emitiendo un suspiro de resignación. ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? La B.S.A.A. disponía de uno de los sistemas de seguridad más seguros. Quint se había encargado de probarlo varias veces, y cada cierto tiempo cambiaban las contraseñas para evitar ese tipo de problemas.

Jill sacó la cartera de su bolso, pero Chris le sujetó la mano negando en silencio.

-No sería un caballero si no invito –Jill intentó sonreír, pero su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, al igual que el de Chris. Pagaron las consumiciones y cogieron sus coches para volver a la sede de nuevo. Los problemas no terminaban.

Chris y Jill cogieron el ascensor en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos. Lo que había pasado era una gran putada en toda regla. Jill pulsó el botón de la planta cinco, donde estaba todo el sistema informático del edificio, y las puertas se cerraron poco después. Había poco movimiento a pesar de que a esa hora había bastante personal de noche. Estarían casi todos intentando arreglar la caída del sistema.

Chris miraba de forma ausente a través del cristal, viendo cómo poco a poco ascendían. Desde que la B.S.A.A. se había formado no paraban de enfrentarse a crisis, y eso que pensaba que con la caída de Umbrella sus problemas se verían reducidos considerablemente. Pero día a día surgían nuevas pequeñas Umbrellas que pretendían continuar con el legado que habían dejado.

Y el principal causante de todo seguía en paradero desconocido. Spencer seguía en algún lugar, escondido, librándose de toda la culpa y de los cargos que caerían contra él. Chris tenía la esperanza de llevarlo ante la justicia, tal y como hizo con su querida corporación, pero ese viejo era más listo de lo que se imaginaban.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y el moreno fue el primero en salir a buen ritmo hacia la sala de control. Era una enorme sala situada en el centro del pasillo llena de monitores que mostraban diferentes datos. Ahora todas estaban como apagadas salvo por unas letras rojas bien grandes con la palabra "Error". Chris abrió la puerta casi de un tirón, y no se sorprendió al comprobar que la mayoría de los que tenían el turno de noche estaban allí.

El ir y venir de agentes era incesante. No había respiro. Jill se situó junto a su compañero. Todos los terminales estaban fuera de servicio. No había nada que hacer. Observaron a un grupo de personas que estaban aglomeradas en la parte trasera. Quint debía estar por allí. Los fundadores se acercaron a buen ritmo y fueron sorteando a todos los que estaban congregados por allí que, al reconocerlos, se echaban a un lado.

Chris fue el primero en llegar. Quint y un par de agentes más movían sin parar los dedos por los teclados de sus ordenadores. Salían muchas letras verdes y rojas que Chris no lograba entender, pero esperaba que la situación se estuviera normalizando.

-¡Quint! –exclamó para llamar la atención de uno de los hombres que había ayudado en la operación de Valkoinen Mokki. Jill y él le habían propuesto ascender, pero lo había rechazado alegando que estaba muy cómodo en su puesto -. ¿Tenemos alguna novedad?

-Capitán Redfield, agente Valentine –se levantó de su asiento saludándolo militarmente. Al ver a Jill hizo otro tanto. Ambos respondieron con el semblante serio -. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. El ataque se ha producido hace menos de quince minutos, pero aún no hemos conseguido ninguna huella de ese capullo… Pero lo haremos –confirmó con una leve sonrisa -. Tenemos a los mejores informáticos aquí presentes. O'Brian estaba de camino. Creí oportuno llamarle en calidad de asesor…

-Hiciste bien, Quint. Gracias.

-Necesitaré los códigos de acceso de uno de los fundadores cuando restaure el sistema.

-Entendido. Avisa cuando lo tengas listo y Jill o yo te los facilitaremos.

-Sí, señor.

Jill seguía cruzada de brazos observando sin demasiadas esperanzas los esfuerzos que hacían sus hombres para recuperar todos los datos que se habían perdido. Casi se mareó al pensarlo: información privada de los agentes, salarios, misiones especiales, mapas de rutas… Estaban metidos en un gran lío.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando O'Brian llegó a la sede de la B.S.A.A. Lo del ataque le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Imaginaba que pasaría un tiempo hasta que la organización se enfrentara a una nueva amenaza… pero no había pasado ni una semana del incidente con Lansdale y ya estaban de nuevo metidos en faena. Saludó a los de seguridad y pasó el control sin ningún tipo de problema. Caminó hacia el ascensor saludando a más integrantes de la plantilla.

La verdad era que le hubiera gustado despedirse de otra forma, no salpicado por algo que había puesto en peligro la integridad de dos de sus mejores hombres. Chris y Jill le habían insistido muchas veces para que permaneciera en el cargo, pero O'Brian quería tener la conciencia tranquila. Aunque ya no formara parte en las operaciones seguía teniendo voz y voto como fundador.

Pulsó el botón de la octava planta al entrar en el ascensor. Lo más seguro es que Chris y Jill estarían en su despacho hablando sin parar con unos y otros intentando dar explicaciones. O'Brian suspiró cansado. Ahora mismo no le gustaba ni un pelo estar en la piel de ninguno de ellos. No tenían la culpa de nada, por supuesto, pero allí eran la máxima autoridad, y todas las quejas irían a ellos.

El ascensor llegó a la octava planta. Las puertas se abrieron. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de unas voces que sonaban lejanas, más o menos por el centro del pasillo, donde quedaba el despacho de sus colegas. Conforme se fue acercando distinguió la grave voz de Chris y la serena voz de Jill. Eran tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo… O'Brian intuía que entre ellos podría haber algo.

Miró por la ventana. Chris estaba sentado en su silla hablando por el teléfono interno, y Jill estaba hablando por su móvil apoyada cerca de la ventana. Sus gestos eran serios, incluso desesperados. Les habían asestado a todos un gran golpe. Abrió la puerta despacio, sin querer interrumpir. Chris le dedicó una rápida mirada, pero Jill ni se inmutó. De vez en cuando miraba al techo, suspiraba o cambiaba de postura.

-No se preocupe, señor Richardson. Esta noche procuraremos tenerlo todo arreglado… -prometió Chris intentando sonar convincente. Lance Richardson era un hombre de principios, y estaba costando bastante trabajo tranquilizarlo.

-Eso espero… ¡Las pérdidas han sido millonarias! ¡Mañana convocaremos una reunión de emergencia!

-Por supuesto… No lo dude.

Y el tipo colgó sin siquiera despedirse. Chris dejó el auricular en su sitio resoplando. Jill aún seguía en línea con Fred Mayo, otro hueso duro de roer. Apenas hablaba. Se limitaba a escuchar y a poner muecas.

-Vaya nochecita llevamos… -dijo Chris echándose hacia atrás en su asiento -. Gracias por venir, O'Brian. La situación se está descontrolando por momentos…

-Me lo imagino… ¿Estáis tras la pista? -Jill salió de la habitación negando constantemente con la cabeza. Dio un portazo sin ni siquiera mirar atrás -. ¿Con quién está hablando?

-Con Mayo.

O'Brian soltó una carcajada.

-Ese tipo se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo… Aunque todos deberíamos hacerlo. La B.S.A.A. es nuestra responsabilidad.

-No sabemos aún qué ha podido pasar –continuó hablando Chris sin alterar lo más mínimo su gesto -. Quint y el resto del equipo están intentando dar con alguna pista que nos lleve al culpable.

-Quien quiera que haya sido… Es un experto –O'Brian se detuvo unos instantes -. No me preocupa tanto el hecho de que haya pirateado la web como el que hayan conseguido nuestras contraseñas sin más.

-Sí… eso mismo es lo que me estaba preguntando…

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse. Jill entró bastante seria. Parecía enfadada. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y cogió su silla para situarse junto a Chris.

-Hola, O'Brian. Me he quedado sin batería. Se pensará que le he colgado… -comentó la morena encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a Chris -. Me tenía la cabeza como un bombo… ¡Pues no dice que va a hacer todo lo posible para suprimir nuestras acciones!

-En caliente todos decimos cosas que no pensamos… Se le pasará…

-Deberíamos convocar una reunión para mañana –aconsejó O'Brian mirando alternativamente a sus compañeros -. No podemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir algo semejante.

-Sí… es lo menos que podemos hacer… -asintió Chris algo resignado. No le apetecía nada estar codeándose con tanto chupatintas.

-Deberían revisar también nuestros teléfonos –opinó Jill poniendo las manos sobre la mesa de Chris -. Allí guardamos muchos documentos importantes… y las claves. Sé que están igual de protegidos que nuestros sistemas informáticos… Pero nunca se sabe.

-Le pediré a Quint que los examine mañana –dictaminó Chris estando de acuerdo. Le ponía enfermo la idea de que le hubieran robado el móvil y hubieran cogido todos los datos desde allí.

-¿Estabais aquí cuando ocurrió el ataque? –se interesó O'Brian cambiando de postura en la silla.

-No… -respondió Jill antes de que lo hiciera su amigo -. Estábamos… tomando algo.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su bolso, que estaba su mesa, para simular que buscaba algo. Pero en realidad lo que quería era que no la vieran ponerse colorada. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ya era una adulta hecha y derecha! Cogió un chicle y se lo metió en la boca para disimular.

-Me quedaré por aquí para echaros un cable por si lo necesitáis –les dijo O'Brian levantándose de su silla -. Voy a ver cómo está la situación en la sala de control.

-Gracias de nuevo, O'Brian –le agradeció Chris levantándose también de su asiento. Le tendió la mano, y su antiguo jefe se la estrechó con una leve sonrisa.

-Sois los mejores. No lo olvidéis. Esto es sólo el principio de los problemas, pero estoy seguro de que conseguiremos salir adelante.

Y abandonó el despacho con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Jill volvió a colocar su silla en su lugar y se quedó observando la noche de Nueva York desde la ventana. Les esperaba una noche muy larga.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... ¡la cosa se está liando cada vez más! Esto, sin duda, constituye un palo gordo para la B.S.A.A., que ahora tendrá otros problemas más graves a los que enfrentarse.

 **Nicole Redfield:** veremos qué ocurre entre Leon y Claire, pero se llevan maravillosamente bien... Aunque veremos si nuestro agente consigue quitarse a cierta asiática de la cabeza... Para Chris, desafortunadamente, los problemas no han hecho más que empezar.

 **Xaori:** Él lo disfruta, así que dejémoslo... mientras pueda. Y efectivamente, Claire no va a perder el tiempo, así que pilla al c$* de su jefe y, venga, ¡a retozarse! No voy a adelantar más :O. La verdad que por la cabeza se me están pasando un montón de ideas, y esto, te lo digo, va a ser una auténtica locura... Ya lo verás.

 **Stardust4:** Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias tan fielmente. De verdad, sin vosotros esto no sería posible. Como ya dije, se me están viniendo a la cabeza un montón de ideas que pueden ser interesantes de explotar, y van a aparecer muchos personajes conocidos que van a dar mucho juego. Pero mientras... ¡toca esperar!

Hasta aquí por esta semana. En la próximo capítulo, Leon intentará conseguir alguna pista sobre la muerte del juez, y tendrá una conversación seria de tú a tú con el Presidente... hasta que los interrumpen! Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	5. Silencio presidencial

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Espero que genial. Bueno, ya hemos visto que los problemas no han hecho más que empezar, y la B.S.A.A. en fin... le va a tocar sufrir, y mucho. Hoy volvemos con Leon, que nos va a dar claras evidencias de ciertas carencias que rodean a la Casa Blanca y que, a la larga, pueden ser muy importantes. Sin nada más, os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

El viaje había durado poco más de una hora, pero Leon estaba agotado. Había llegado algo pasadas de la una, y decidió ir primero al lugar donde había sucedido el crimen. Hunnigan le había puesto al corriente de toda la información que disponían hasta el momento. El Presidente tenía suficiente vigilancia, pero le había pedido expresamente que fuera él quien se encargara de su protección.

Leon sabía que le estaba muy agradecido por haber rescatado a su hija, y confiaba ciegamente en él. Tras pasar los controles pertinentes y entregar su acreditación como agente del Gobierno, le dejaron marchar sin problemas. Cogió un taxi y le dio al conductor la dirección. Hunnigan le había dicho que la policía aún seguía por allí intentando conseguir pistas, así que no llegaba demasiado tarde.

La muerte del juez le había puesto en completa alerta. El siguiente objetivo podía ser cualquier alto cargo, y su trabajo precisamente era evitar que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que iban a atacar a un juez a pleno día, sin testigos? Leon le había echado un vistazo por encima al informe preliminar, y como solía ocurrir la mayoría de las veces, no había nadie que hubiera presenciado el ataque.

Tardaron poco más de quince minutos en llegar desde el aeropuerto hasta Marbel Street, uno de los barrios donde los padres no dejarían a sus hijos solos cuando empezaba a caer la noche. Pagó al taxista, que se quedó al lado de los cordones policiales. Había algunos guardas vigilando y echando a los curiosos. Si había algo que Leon odiaba eran las multitudes deseosas de cotillear y cuchichear sobre el incidente.

Observó cómo el coche se alejaba calle abajo. Había cuatro coches de la policía aparcados haciendo de barricada. Se acercó a los dos policías que estaban junto al cordón policial.

-Buenas noches –saludó el rubio sacando su identificación -. Leon S. Kennedy, agente secreto del Gobierno. Vengo en representación del Presidente. ¿Quién es el responsable de la investigación?

-Es el detective Brown –respondió el tipo que estaba a su izquierda. Se giró un poco y le señaló a un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones -. Él podrá ponerle al corriente de lo sucedido.

El otro guarda observó su tarjeta y, devolviéndosela, le dejó pasar. Con una leve sonrisa avanzó en silencio observando cada detalle de la calle. El asesinato había ocurrido en un callejón trasero, cerca de un restaurante. El único lugar por el que los asesinos podían haber huido era la calle donde el taxista le había dejado. Era muy extraño que a las nueve de la noche no hubiera caminantes ni coches por allí.

El detective Brown estaba a mitad del callejón, leyendo lo que parecía un informe. Algunos agentes hacían fotografías. Leon observó que había varios rastros de sangre que procedían de la calle de al lado. No quería precipitarse, pero parecía que el juez había ido caminando desde la calle adjunta hasta ese callejón, y allí había encontrado la muerte.

-¿El detective Brown? –le preguntó Leon situándose a su lado. El hombre dejó de observar los papeles que tenía en las manos y le dedicó una rápida mirada -. Soy Leon Kennedy, agente secreto del Gobierno. Vengo de parte del Presidente.

Era decir esas palabras y el gesto de la otra persona cambiaba automáticamente. Esa era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía trabajar para el Gobierno. La gente al principio no te tomaba demasiado en cuenta, pero luego te trataban como a un rey. Le tendió la mano y Leon se la estrechó.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, agente Kennedy?

-El señor Lynch era muy amigo del Presidente. Tememos que el próximo ataque pueda ir dirigido contra su persona… Nos sería de gran ayuda que nos facilitara toda la información posible sobre lo sucedido…

El detective se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Algunos policías seguían yendo y viniendo. Algunos recogían muestras, y otros hacían fotografías. Leon permaneció en silencio, esperando. Parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil sonsacarle información… pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

-El señor Lynch fue encontrado muerto en este callejón a eso de las nueve de la noche –comenzó a explicar el detective mientras caminaba. Leon empezó a seguirlo de cerca -. Un vecino avisó a la policía al oír gritos, y poco después algunos agentes se presentaron aquí y confirmaron la muerte del señor Lynch. La hora de la muerte fue aproximadamente a las veinte cuarenta y cinco.

-¿Causa de la muerte?

-El señor Lynch recibió tres puñaladas –se detuvieron a pocos metros de una lona blanca que cubría el cadáver. Leon no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo -. Dos en la espalda y una en el costado. Parece que lo atacaron por la espalda, y en un intento desesperado por huir, salió corriendo hacia aquí, pero la pérdida de sangre era tal que no hubiera podido durar mucho sin la asistencia oportuna.

-¿Qué se sabe del asesino?

-De momento nada. Estamos analizando algunas muestras, pero quien quiera que fuera, es un profesional. No hemos encontrado armas, restos corporales, ni huellas que nos permitan identificarlo. Todo lo que hemos encontrado hasta el momento pertenece al señor Lynch.

-Entiendo… -asintió Leon de forma distraída. Tal y como sospechaba, la policía tenía una mierda. Y si estaban tratando con un terrorista que pretendía buscarles las cosquillas a las máximas autoridades debían andarse con mucho cuidado. Sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta marrón y se la entregó al detective -. Llámeme si descubre alguna novedad. El Presidente quiere que este asunto se resuelva cuanto antes.

-Por supuesto. Cuente con ello.

Volvieron a estrecharse la mano y Leon se marchó a paso lento no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al bulto tapado. Todos los días morían personas inocentes, y le ponía furioso no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero ahora sabía que una nueva amenaza acechaba, y que la seguridad del Presidente era su máxima prioridad en ese momento. Sin más, volvió a cruzar el cordón policial y caminó en silencio por la calle buscando otro taxi que lo condujera a la Casa Blanca.

Las dos de la mañana. Leon a esa hora estaría ya en el quinto sueño, pero esa noche era completamente diferente. Los miembros de seguridad le dejaron pasar en cuanto lo vieron. Ni se molestaron en mirarle la documentación ni nada. Se detuvo poco después de cruzar el arco de seguridad; esos tipos debían mantenerse en constante alerta ante lo que había pasado… y ni siquiera se molestaban en mirar un papelito.

Pero decidió seguir adelante. Ya hablaría con el Presidente para recomendarle que endureciera las medidas de seguridad. Vale que lo conocían y sabían por el tiempo que llevaba allí trabajando que no iba a hacer nada peligroso… ¿Pero quién sabía? Había muchos locos por ahí sueltos.

Las primeras visitas a la Casa Blanca lo habían impresionado bastante, porque era un edificio tan grande y con tantas habitaciones que perderse allí era muy fácil. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado que era capaz de realizar el recorrido con los ojos cerrados. Cogió el ascensor e introdujo su tarjeta de visita en una ranura. Con ello iría directamente al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho del Presidente. Leon se apoyó contra la pared en el momento en el que comenzó al ascenso. Se cruzó de brazos. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que detrás del asesinato había algo más retorcido, más preocupante.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo cogió y comprobó que era un mensaje de Claire.

 _Espero que hayas llegado sano y salvo a Washington. Mis compañeros me han invitado a unas copas… ¡y aquí seguimos!_

Leon sonrió. Vaya… Desde luego que a la pelirroja no se le escapaba una. Era tan diferente a su hermano que a veces dudaba de que tuvieran algún tipo de relación. En las pocas tomas de contacto que había tenido con el fundador de la B.S.A.A. le había parecido un tipo serio y con el que era mejor no meterse en líos. Claire lo adoraba, y eso era suficiente para Leon. Su amiga le había contado todo lo que había hecho por ella cuando eran niños y adolescentes, y no podía dejar de asombrarse por ello.

La vida no había tratado demasiado bien a los Redfield, pero parecía que la situación estaba cambiando un poco.

 _Todo perfecto. ¡Diviértete y bebe con moderación! Te mantendré al tanto de nuestra próxima quedada._

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo negando en silencio. Mujeres… Las puertas se abrieron. Leon avanzó hacia la izquierda y allí, justo enfrente, estaba la puerta que daba al despacho del Presidente Graham. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se detuvo, suspiró y pegó. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Adelante –anunció la voz apagada del Presidente. Leon giró el pomo y abrió la puerta por completo.

Ante él había una enorme mesa de madera. Detrás estaba el Presidente custodiando los cuadros de los Presidentes anteriores, y a la derecha y a la izquierda había estaban las banderas de los Estados Unidos. Desde las ventanas se podía ver una parte de Washington, aunque de noche era casi imposible distinguir nada.

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamada tan pronto, agente Kennedy –lo saludó el Presidente levantándose y saliendo a su encuentro. Le estrechó la mano con brío y le pasó el brazo por los hombros -. Siéntese. Tenemos mucho que comentar…

Leon asintió en silencio y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente de la del Presidente. Leon le echó un rápido vistazo: su rostro denotaba una preocupación extrema. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras, y su tono de voz tampoco era demasiado alentador. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata gris y unos pantalones a juego. Muy informal para como solía ir. Se notaba que había tenido que acudir allí por una emergencia.

-¿Cómo están la señora Graham y Ashley? –se interesó Leon sin poder evitar acordarse de su misión en España, de cómo la hija del Presidente le había tirado los tejos cuando emprendían el camino de vuelta. Leon había decidido no comentar nada al respecto; no era ningún chivato.

-No les he comentado nada de lo sucedido. Simplemente les he dicho que mi jefe de seguridad me había llamado porque le había parecido ver algo sospechoso por las cámaras… No quiero alarmarlas tan pronto…

-Entiendo… -Leon asintió distraído -. Siento mucho lo del señor Lynch… Era un buen hombre…

-No podemos parar hasta encontrar al culpable… ¡El siguiente podía ser uno de nosotros! –exclamó el Presidente alzando la voz. Desde luego que estaba histérico, casi al punto del pánico -. ¿Ha hablado con la policía?

-Me he personado en el lugar de los hechos –le explicó agente apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla -. De momento no hay mucha información. Creen que el señor Lynch fue atacado un par de calles antes de donde lo encontraron muerto. Tenía heridas de arma blanca en la espalda y el costado…

-¿Y no hay testigos?

-Nadie parece haber visto nada, señor. La policía está haciendo todo lo posible por recopilar pistas y sacar conclusiones más claras sobre este asunto.

-Bien, en ese caso hablaré con el personal de seguridad para aumentar los protocolos. No podemos permitir que esos terroristas sigan aterrorizando a la población…

-Por supuesto, señor. De eso precisamente…

El teléfono interno empezó a sonar. Leon frunció el ceño. Qué extraño. ¿Sería la policía que tenía novedades sobre el asesinato? Esperaba que fuera eso, porque no tenía cuerpo para más problemas. El viaje, lo que no era el viaje, y la preocupación por el asesinato estaban acabando con él.

-Disculpe, agente Kennedy. Debo atender esa llamada.

-No tiene ni qué disculparse.

El Presidente se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Leon aprovechó para levantarse y estirar un poco las piernas. Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba tan tranquilo disfrutando de una buena sesión de sexo… Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de un momento para otro.

-Señor Graham –era su secretaria. Esperaba que le diera alguna buena noticia, para variar -. El jefe del personal de seguridad quiere hablar con usted. Dice que es muy urgente.

-Adelante…

El Presidente permaneció a la espera unos segundos hasta que instantes después su jefe de seguridad empezó a hablar al otro lado. Leon caminó distraídamente hacia la puerta, observando un jarrón blanco que había cerca de la entrada. Nunca se había fijado en él hasta ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –exclamó el señor Graham con los dientes apretados y levantándose de su asiento. Dio un puñetazo en la mesa y gritó -. ¡Me importa una mierda quiénes sean! –Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo había oído al Presidente hablar así? Algo muy malo estaba pasando -. Arréglenlo de inmediato…

El agente decidió sentarse de nuevo. Observó el rostro de su jefe, que se estaba empezando a poner rojo. Tenía pinta de ser un problema muy gordo… y eso era precisamente lo que tenían que evitar. Leon se pasó una mano por el flequillo sin poder evitar pensar en la racha que llevaba.

-¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ellos! ¡Manténgame informado! –y el Presidente colgó el teléfono con rabia, con los dientes apretados y la cara completamente roja. Respiraba con dificultad. Se tomó unos instantes para centrarse en Leon, que seguía esperando una respuesta -. Esto es de locos…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, señor? –se aventuró a preguntar el rubio sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar su superior. Lo que estaba pasando no tenía buena pinta en absoluto. Se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera meditando lo que iba a decir, hasta que finalmente habló.

-La B.S.A.A. ha pirateado nuestro sistema…

-¿Qué? –ahora le tocó exclamar a Leon. Creía no haber entendido bien. Se levantó de su asiento completamente sorprendido -. ¿La B.S.A.A.?

-Sí… No sé qué demonios pretenden, pero si quieren cabrearme, lo han conseguido… ¿A qué viene ese juego? ¡Les damos confianza, nuestro apoyo… y nos la juegan así! ¡Esto es inaceptable!

Leon seguía sin saber qué decir, pero lo único que tenía claro es que debía tratarse de un error. Si había alguien que siempre estaba velando por la seguridad y el cumplimiento de las normas era Chris Redfield, y ni qué decir que todos los fundadores de esa organización eran personas competentes y respetadas en todo el mundo. ¿Y por qué cojones iba a cometer un delito por el que le podía caer la perpetua? Había algo que no encajaba.

-Señor… con el debido respeto… -consiguió decir cuando más o menos se había recuperado de la impresión -. Creo que aquí está pasando… algo extraño. Conozco a esa gente, y sería en los últimos en los que pensaría como culpables…

-¿Algo extraño? –repitió el Presidente Graham con un tono seco. Se levantó también de su asiento apretando los puños -. ¡Voy a disolver la organización! ¡Están cometiendo un delito contra mi persona y el país! ¡Por el amor de Dios! –se detuvo unos instantes y se quedó boquiabierto. Se dio una palmada en la frente; había empezado a atar cabos -. Ellos han matado al señor Lynch… Está clarísimo.

-Señor… Tranquilícese… -Leon no sabía cómo afrontar este asunto, porque creía ciegamente en que la B.S.A.A. no tenía nada que ver con ese ataque. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que la situación continuara desmadrándose -. Tengo contactos en la B.S.A.A. que me podrían informar sobre ese ataque… Estoy seguro de que si me deja hacer una llamada puedo arreglar en unos minutos esta situación.

Tenía que hablar con Redfield de inmediato. Daba igual que fueran las dos y pico de la mañana. Si la B.S.A.A. estaba siendo atacada lo más seguro era que estuviera en la sede arreglando los desperfectos y apoyando a su equipo. El Presidente seguía dudando. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Si su equipo no conseguía recuperar el control, todos los datos referentes a la Casa Blanca, proyectos, misiones, cuentas bancarias… Todo quedaría al descubierto.

El Presidente volvió a tomar asiento llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Leon se quedó con su teléfono en la mano, a la espera de que el Presidente lo autorizara a hacer la llamada. A veces el señor Graham era desesperante por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones. Pasaron unos segundos, y todo seguía en silencio.

-Señor… Déjeme hacer esa llamada… Estará haciendo lo correcto.

El Presidente le dirigió la mirada en esta ocasión. Lo observó fijamente, como si estuviera intentando leer su mente, su propósito. Leon lo tenía claro: si no accedía por las buenas ya se encargaría él de ponerse en contacto con Chris en cuanto abandonara el despacho. Más silencio. Leon se estaba desesperando…

-De acuerdo. Haga esa maldita llamada… ¡Y espero respuestas convincentes!

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Por fin estaba actuando del modo correcto! Abandonó la habitación antes de que el Presidente cambiara la opinión. Cerró la puerta del despacho y se alejó unos pasos para que absolutamente nadie pudiera interrumpirle. Localizó el teléfono de Chris y realizó la llamada. Cerró los ojos. Lo único que esperaba de corazón era que la B.S.A.A. no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto.

Pasaron tres o cuatro tonos hasta que respondieron al otro lado.

-Kennedy… -sin duda era Redfield -. No sé a qué debo el honor de tu llamada, pero me pillas en un mal momento.

Tal y como suponía, la B.S.A.A. estaba en problemas.

-Chris… Necesito que me atiendas en par de minutos. Hay algunas cosas que quiero comentar contigo en referencia a un ataque informático que…

-¿Cómo te has enterado que la B.S.A.A. ha sido atacada? –le interrumpió el moreno al otro lado de la línea muy incómodo. Aunque el sistema ya casi estaba recuperado, habían perdido todos los datos, y todos los empleados habían tenido que dar de baja sus cuentas bancarias. Leon se quedó unos instantes en silencio.

 _Lo sabía…_

-Porque tu organización ha quebrantado los sistemas de seguridad del Presidente –respondió el agente apoyándose contra la pared. Suspiró cansado. ¿Cómo podían ocurrir tantos problemas seguidos?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Chris al otro lado completamente atónito -. ¡Nosotros jamás haríamos algo así! ¡Leon! ¡Tú lo sabes!

-Sí, Chris, tranquilo…

-Joder…

-Estoy intentando convencer al Presidente de que vosotros no tenéis nada que ver, pero la persona que ha entrado en vuestro sistema ha utilizado vuestra identidad para inmiscuirse en la Casa Blanca…

-Estamos en un buen lío… Ya tenemos casi todo el sistema recuperado, pero lo hemos perdido todo…

-Dios, qué putada… Si hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros…

-No, de momento no las estamos apañando con el personal que tenemos. Toda nuestra información anda por ahí, en alguna parte, en manos de algún terrorista que tiene ganas que aguarnos la fiesta… No va a ser fácil recuperar el control.

-Mantenme informado si ocurre cualquier novedad.

-Lo haré…

-Oye, ¿te has enterado del asesinato de Samuel Lynch?

-No he tenido ni tiempo de leer las noticias… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alguien ha decidido dar un toque de atención al Presidente. El señor Lynch era uno de los jueces más respetados y reputados del Senado… Tenía una gran amistad con el Presidente. Estamos intentando averiguar qué es lo que ha podido ocurrir, aunque… -se detuvo unos instantes cambiando de postura-. Todo lo que está pasando me hace pensar que hay un denominador común.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Qué tiene que ver el juez con el ataque a la B.S.A.A. y a la Casa Blanca?

-No lo sé, pero espero averiguarlo pronto…

-Leon, debo colgar –le interrumpió Chris viendo cómo le reclamaban desde la sala de control -. Disculpa al Presidente de nuestra parte aunque no hemos tenido nada que ver con ese ataque.

-No te preocupes, le haré entrar en razón.

Y la llamada se cortó. Leon se quedó unos instantes en el mismo lugar, procesando toda la información que Chris le había proporcionado. Seguía muy convencido de que allí había un denominador común. ¿Pero quién? ¿Cómo? Tenía pinta de que algún grupo terrorista estaba detrás de todo eso, pero hasta que no tuviera más pistas no podía sacar una conclusión clara.

Decidió volver al despacho. Debía hablar con el Presidente para ponerle al corriente de lo que había descubierto. El Presidente Graham siempre se había caracterizado por su silencio en asuntos peliagudos, pero ese silencio presidencial no podía durar eternamente. Había que llegar al final del asunto pasara lo que pasase.

* * *

Pero, pero, ¿la B.S.A.A. infiltrándose en la Casa Blanca? ¿Esto que eeeees? Si es que los pobres no ganan para disgustos. Los están puteando pero bien.

 **Xaori:** detrás de los ataques tiene que haber alguien muy bueno, porque como dices, superar esos sistemas de seguridad... No es nada fácil... O bien es alguien que está dentro, o un jodido hacker que prefiere estar en el anonimato ayudando desinteresadamente al mal... ¿Quién sabe? O'Brian va a tener papel importante en las decisiones, ya que aunque ya no es director es uno de los fundadores, y sus decisiones son igual de importantes. Además, creo que es un buen apoyo para Chris y Jill, que están ahora mismo dando palos de ciego. En cuanto a Neil... mmm... puede que pronto sepamos algo. Claire... qué mal gusto tienes jajaja

 **Nicole Redfield:** Pues sí, la verdad. El pobre entre una cosa y otra no gana para disgustos... Ahora mismo parece bastante difícil que puedan solventar los problemas que tienen, pero bueno, ya sabemos que Chris tiene una voluntad de hierro, y que hará todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable cueste lo que cueste.

 **Stardust4:** Para una vez que se iba a lanzar... ¡Maldito hacker! Y créeme, como ya has visto, esto es sólo el comienzo de lo que está por venir, porque la cosa se va a complicar... y mucho.

Queridos lectores, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La semana que viene será como una especie de flashback de algo que ocurrió días antes del ataque. Ese capítulo la verdad que me gusta bastante, y creo que a vosotros os gustará también. Habrá sorpresas :O ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Dos días antes

¡Buenos y lluviosos días! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, que, desde mi punto de vista, es bastante bueno. Me gusta. Espero que a vosotros también. Se me ha ido un poco la mano con la extensión, aunque creo que lo agradeceréis. Estad atentos a todos los detalles, porque quizá os puedan dar pistas. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

El edificio de la B.S.A.A. se había puesto de gala para la ocasión. Limusinas, luces, cócteles, aperitivos, invitados de todo el mundo… Todo estaba preparado para celebrar la caída de Veltro y honrar a dos de sus héroes. Pero Chris aún seguía esperando el aviso de Jill. Había quedado en recogerlo a eso de las ocho y media, y ya eran casi las nueve menos cuarto. Negó en silencio sonriendo. Mujeres… La cena y la ceremonia empezaban a eso de las nueve y media, pero era mejor ir con tiempo para coger un buen sitio.

Claire se había ido hacía más de media hora con Fisher. Había también algunos invitados de Terrasave; la B.S.A.A. quería formalizar su relación con esa pequeña organización que había surgido para luchar contra el bioterrorismo, y todos los fundadores habían estado de acuerdo en contribuir firmando un acuerdo de asesoramiento y financiación.

Su hermana estaría muy contenta con el trato, y eso les ayudaría a estrechar aún más la relación que los unía. La B.S.A.A. necesitaba expandirse, y qué mejor que colaborar con una organización que iba en la misma dirección que ellos. Chris miró por la ventana de su apartamento de forma distraída. Aún no había señal de Jill. Miró su teléfono. Ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Empezaba a ser desesperante.

Se ajustó un poco más la corbata. Estaba empezando a tener un poco de calor. Eso de ir de etiqueta no era lo suyo, pero hoy era lo que tocaba. ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo odiaba las cenas con gente que le importaba una mierda lo que pasara a su alrededor mientras se llenara el bolsillo de dinero! Pero bueno, se lo tomaría como una cena para estar con los amigos y celebrar la caída de Veltro.

Estaba convencido de que O'Brian había movido todos los hilos para que celebraran esa cena a pesar de que ya no iba a ser más el director de la B.S.A.A. Su dimisión le había pillado en parte por sorpresa, pero él quizá habría hecho lo mismo si un hecho tan importante le hubiera salpicado de tal forma. O'Brian les había puesto en peligro por haber ocultado la verdad sobre Lansdale, y eso iba a costar mucho arreglarlo.

Su móvil vibró en la mesa. Se acercó, lo cogió y comprobó que era un mensaje de Jill.

 _Te espero abajo. Ma faute._

No pudo evitar sonreír. Aún no acababa de acostumbrarse a las expresiones francesas de Jill, pero ya le iba pillando el truco un poco. Su padre era francés, y su compañera le había contado que siempre hablaba con él en francés para no perder la práctica. Algo muy admirable, la verdad.

Chris cogió la chaqueta negra que estaba sobre la silla y comprobó antes de salir que lo llevaba todo: cartera, teléfono y llaves de la casa, lo más importante. Cogió el ascensor y salió al exterior donde soplaba una suave brisa primaveral sin ser demasiado desagradable. El coche de Jill estaba aparcado en la otra acera, con las luces intermitentes encendidas. Miraba en su dirección.

Cruzó la calle echando un vistazo de un lado a otro. No había tráfico a esa hora por su calle, lo cual era bastante extraño. Se acercó a la puerta del asiento del copiloto, y al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Jill estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que dejaba en muy buen lugar a su escote. Chris tragó saliva con dificultad… Se estaba excitando muchísimo.

-Vaya… Me has dejado sin palabras… Estás… -logró decir el moreno cuando más o menos recuperó el habla. Su compañera sonrió un poco. Iba un poco maquillada, lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más formal y bello.

-Gracias, Chris. Tampoco se ve a un modelo de pasarela todos los días –bromeó poniendo en marcha su coche. Chris rió.

-¿Modelo de pasarela? Es lo más extraño que me han dicho nunca…

-Tú también estás muy guapo… -dijo Jill girando a la izquierda en la siguiente calle -. Hoy voy a poner a prueba mi teoría.

Chris frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu teoría?

-Voy a comprobar si tu hermana es la única que no se queda babeando cuando pasas por su lado.

Chris no pudo evitar reírse al escucharla. Sabía que su amiga hacía esos comentarios sin ninguna clase de maldad, pero había veces que se pasaba un poquito. Él sabía de sobra que la mayoría de las tías se le quedaban mirando cuando estaba cerca, pero tampoco era que fueran detrás como perritos falderos.

-Oye, lo siento si me pongo muy pesada –se disculpó Jill mientras el coche se detenía ante una señal de stop. Miró a un lado y a otro. Esperó y cuando no venía nadie, aceleró -. No me gustaría que lo pasaras mal por ninguna tía. Te aprecio demasiado como para verte sufrir.

Chris la miró de reojo sin saber muy bien qué responder a aquello. Jill se había puesto un poco colorada. Carraspeó un poco y volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera. Se quedó mirándola un poco más. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Habían pasado muchísimas cosas juntos, siempre habían estado uno al lado del otro, cubriéndose las espaldas… y no podía evitar tener la sensación de que su corazón quería algo más… algo que parecía inalcanzable.

-El sentimiento es mutuo… No me gusta ver sufrir a mis amigos –consiguió responder aunque sin demasiado convicción.

 _¿El sentimiento es mutuo? ¿Pero qué mierda es ésa, Redfield?_

Su compañera sonrió ligeramente quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Era una suerte que la noche estuviera tan apetecible. Si hubiera hecho demasiado frío, viento o lluvia la velada hubiera tenido que acortarse. La comida y la ceremonia iban a ser dentro del edificio, pero la recepción y demás se iba a celebrar en el exterior, ante cientos de fotógrafos y la prensa local y nacional.

Cómo odiaba Jill toda aquella parafernalia. Lo suyo era que la dejaran trabajar y punto. Demasiado con que había accedido a que reconocieran su labor en Terragrigia delante de todos los presentes. Pero bueno, iban a estar todos los fundadores y directores de otras organizaciones con las que tenían algún tipo de relación, así que no podía hacer quedar mal a la B.S.A.A.

Chris se había quedado muy callado de pronto. No sabía si su broma le había sentado mal. Sabía que siempre estaba dándole la tabarra con ese tema… Pero es que no podía evitar sentirse un poco… celosa. Veía muchas veces cómo chicas caían rendidas a los pies de su amigo con facilidad y accedían a todos sus caprichos. Entre ellos no había secretos, aunque la verdad era que Jill se moría por hablar abiertamente de ciertos temas que sabía que no llegarían a ningún puerto.

La vida era así. El trabajo no permitía tener una vida serena y tranquila, donde tus únicas preocupaciones serían la casa, los amigos y la familia. No, aquí lo principal era tu vida, estar arriesgándola constantemente. Y no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a rodearse de alguien que estuviera las veinticuatro horas del día sacrificándose por el bioterrorismo.

Pero bueno, ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba desde el momento en el que aceptó el trabajo, y decidió dejar a un lado su vida por el bienestar del mundo. Ya estaban llegando a la sede de la B.S.A.A. Había algunos coches parados.

-Me encanta… Cola hasta para ir a la oficina… ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar? –bromeó deteniendo su Ford detrás de un coche rojo. Chris sonrió mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

-Eso es porque nos están preparando un recibimiento de cojones.

Esta vez le tocó a Jill sonreír. Dios, ¿por qué siempre que estaban de buen humor había algo que lo estropeaba? Segundos después llegaron a la entrada. Un aparcacoches se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor. Jill se quedó sorprendida. Pues sí que habían montado la fiesta por todo lo alto. Bajó el cristal con las manos aún puestas en el volante.

-Buenas noches, señorita Valentine –eso lo sorprendió aún más. ¡Si hasta sabía quién era! Aunque bueno, no habían parado de salir en las noticias en las últimas horas -. Si me permite puedo aparcarle su vehículo.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar por la sorpresa.

-Sí, claro. Un momento… -miró a Chris -. ¿Podrías acercarme los zapatos que están bajo tu asiento? No me pegan nada los tenis con el vestido.

Su compañero asintió divertido y buscó a tientas los zapatos hasta que rozó con la yema de los dedos uno de ellos. Jill se quitó el cinturón y cogió de la parte trasera su bolso. Miró por el retrovisor. Estaba formando una cola monumental, pero no le importaba. Estas cosas nunca empezaban a su hora afortunadamente. Chris la observó arqueando una ceja mientras se quitaba los tenis y se ponía unos zapatos negros que iban a juego con el bolso que tenía entre las piernas.

-De verdad… Eres increíble… Creo que eres de las pocas que prefiere ir sencilla antes que muerta.

Jill rio al entender la vuelta que le había dado al refrán.

-La comodidad… Es lo primero de todo… -respondió abrochándose el zapato derecho. Tenían bastante tacón, pero esperaba aguantar un rato más con ellos. Llevaba en el bolso otros de repuesto por si acaso. Se terminó de ajustar el izquierdo y ya estaba preparada -. Lista. ¡Vamos a liarla!

Salieron a la agradable noche. Jill le pasó las llaves al aparcacoches.

-Gracias. Que pasen una buena noche –se despidió el tipo tocándose ligeramente la gorra antes de meterse en el coche.

Jill pasó por delante y se situó junto a Chris. Ambos observaron cómo el vehículo se alejaba hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-Es simpático… -comentó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con una sonrisa en el rostro. Chris negó en silencio. De pronto, los periodistas, al ver que estaban en la entrada, empezaron a acercarse en tropel -. Oh, oh… Demasiado tarde.

Cientos de flashes empezaron a cegarles. Intentaron mantener la compostura, pero tanta luz era desconcertante.

-¡Eh! ¡Un poco de respeto! ¡Qué acaban de llegar! –oyeron una voz familiar que se acercaba a ellos.

Chris vio a O'Brian abrirse paso entre los periodistas. Iba vestido con un traje gris que le daba un aspecto muy formal. Hasta se había peinado un poco y todo. Chris agarró a su compañera del brazo y consiguieron reunirse con el antiguo director de la B.S.A.A. esquivando a los periodistas que se habían acercado para tener una instantánea de ellos.

-¿Cómo estáis? –les preguntó O'Brian teniendo primero la mano a Jill y por encima del sonido de los flashes de las cámaras.

-Genial. Sienta muy bien estar de vuelta –respondió Chris cuando le tocó su turno. Desde que habían vuelto de Europa no habían pisado la oficina. El informe lo habían enviado por correo electrónico, y les habían dado un par de días libres para que descansaran.

-Ya estamos casi todos… -anunció Clive abriéndoles paso entre los periodistas que seguían haciendo fotos -. Vayamos a la puerta para que puedan hacer dos o tres fotos en condiciones y entramos.

Esta vez fue Jill la que se agarró al brazo de su compañero. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud y se detuvieron en la entrada, donde los flashes continuaban cegándolos y saltando sin parar. O'Brian se apartó un poco para que los periodistas pudieran centrar su atención en Chris y Jill, que posaban ante las cámaras intentando poner buena cara, aunque él sabía que odiaban todo aquello.

Chris le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Jill, y ésta le pasó el brazo por la cintura. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ese contacto, esa cercanía… Si seguían mucho tiempo así no iba a ser responsable de sus actos. Les tomaron unas cuantas fotos hasta que O'Brian se interpuso en el camino de los periodistas.

-¡Vale! ¡Es suficiente! Dejemos a los chicos disfrutar –apartó a unos cuantos que intentaban colarse en el interior del edificio.

-¡Señor O'Brian! ¿Qué hace ahora que no colabora con la B.S.A.A.?

-¡Señor Redfield! ¡Señorita Valentine! ¿Esperaban la dimisión del señor O'Brian?

Un guarda de seguridad les abrió la puerta al verlos. Chris y Jill entraron rápidamente seguidos de O'Brian. Los periodistas seguían en la puerta tomando fotos e intentando conseguir alguna declaración, pero de allí no iba a salir nada.

-Qué pesados… Llevan haciéndome la misma pregunta desde el lunes –se quejó O'Brian quitándose la chaqueta gris que llevaba.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí –aconsejó Chris sintiendo la misma necesidad de quitarse su chaqueta -. No quiero ser la comidilla de esta gente.

La entrada estaba decorada con luces de colores y adornos. Hasta había un enorme cartel en el que se podía leer: "La verdad de Terragrigia al descubierto. Nuestros héroes vuelven a hacerlo". Chris no pudo evitar al sonreír al leerlo, y de pronto, una ola de aplausos inundó la gran sala de recepción. La mayoría de los asistentes estaban allí, aplaudiéndoles mientras caminaban con lentitud.

-¡La B.S.A.A. no sería lo mismo sin vosotros! –exclamó una voz de mujer desde el fondo.

-¡Los que derrotaron a Umbrella vuelven a la carga! –le acompañó otro hombre que llevaba una copa de champán en la mano.

Nuevos aplausos. Jill no sabía dónde mirar, y Chris se estaba empezando a sentir un poco incómodo. Tanta efusividad y tanto recibimiento no iban con él. Había muchos que no conocían, e imaginaban que serían de Terrasave. Chris buscó con la mirada su hermana, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Tendría que estar por allí con su jefe. Algunos de los fundadores se empezaron a acercar. Menos mal. Un poco de tranquilidad.

-Redfield, Valentine. Un placer verles –les saludó Justin Rogers, uno de los doce. No habían coincidido muchas veces, pero las suficientes para hacerles ver el respeto mutuo que se procesaban. Rogers siempre estaba buscando terroristas y lugares donde se vendiera armamento ilegal -. Deberían tomarse unas vacaciones. Tanto trabajar no puede ser bueno.

-No suena nada mal… Pero que ese lugar no sea ni un crucero ni haya agua, por favor –bromeó Jill mientras le estrechaba la mano. Justin sonrió, y Chris no pudo evitar reírse. Habían sufrido lo suyo en el Zenobia, sí… Él tampoco quería saber nada de cruceros y agua durante un tiempo.

Continuaron saludando a los otros fundadores y algún que otro invitado de algunas de las organizaciones con las que colaboraban. Algunos se presentaban como trabajadores de Terrasave, pero no había rastro ni de su jefe ni de Claire. Chris se alejó un poco de la zona donde estaban hablando los fundadores y sacó su teléfono y su cartera de su chaqueta. Se lo guardó todo en el pantalón y se acercó al guardarropas improvisado que habían colocado casi a la entrada.

Dejó allí su chaqueta y le dieron un recibo que guardó en su cartera. Suspiró aliviado. Eso era otra cosa. Con la camisa blanca y la corbata tampoco estaba tan mal. Se observó en una ventana que daba al exterior. Se aplastó un poco más el pelo. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo corto, aunque la verdad es que echaba de menos poder jugar con él a su antojo.

-Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… -escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda. A través del reflejo vio que quién le hablaba era su hermana -. ¡Estás guapísimo!

Se giró con una amplia sonrisa y abrazó a la mujer más importante de su vida, la que de vez en cuando le daba algún que otro quebradero de cabeza pero a la que adoraba con todo su ser. Se fundieron en un intenso abrazo. Hacía casi una semana que no se veían, y a veces las esperas se hacían demasiado largas para Chris. Se apartaron un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

-Voy a tener que andarme con ojo… Hay mucho tiparraco suelto por aquí, y mi hermana es un bocado bastante apetitoso –bromeó Chris dándole una palmada amistosa en la mejilla a la pelirroja. Ésta rió dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Tendrías que estar más pendiente de lo tuyo… -murmuró con tono misterioso lanzando una rápida mirada hacia un grupo de hombres que hablaban con una mujer que llevaba un vestido verde -. Esos tiparracos, como los has llamado, no pierden el tiempo…

Y Chris comprendió que se refería a Jill. Estaba hablando con algunos miembros de la B.S.A.A. Todos le prestaban atención, y parecía estar diciendo algo divertido, porque todos se partían el pecho. Una sensación que no tenía nada que ver con el calor empezó a aflorar en su interior.

-Ven, voy a presentarte a Neil… -le interrumpió su hermana cogiéndolo de la mano y guiándolo por toda la sala. No debía quedar mucho para que abrieran la sala de conferencias, donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia.

-¿Neil? ¿Quién es Neil? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Claire tenía un novio nuevo y no se había enterado hasta ahora?

-Mi jefe… -contestó sonrojándose ligeramente.

 _Si tú supieras, hermanito…_

Neil y ella se conocían desde hacía más de un año, desde que se empezó a fundar Terrasave gracias al apoyo del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, que había donado una generosa cantidad para que la organización se encargara de proporcionar soporte moral y humanitario a las zonas que habían sido atacadas por el bioterrorismo. De momento, habían intervenido con gran éxito en el pánico de Terragrigia. Habían conseguido proteger y poner a salvo a los pocos supervivientes que habían quedado.

Se acercaron a un hombre con el pelo castaño que tenía una copa de champán en la mano. Iba vestido con una camisa vaquera y unos pantalones negros. Tenía barba de varios días, y un reloj que debía haberle costado una pasta. Sin saber por qué, a Chris no le dio buenas sensaciones ese tipo… y eso que ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-¡Neil! –lo llamó Claire. El aludido se dio la vuelta y le sonrió -. Deberías estar haciendo amigos en vez de aislarte.

-Vamos, Claire – le pasó el brazo por los hombros divertido. Claire soltó una carcajada y ni se atrevió a mirar a su hermano -. La noche es joven. Estoy seguro de que estos chicos de la B.S.A.A. no nos han invitado para hacernos perder el tiempo…

-Hablando de perder el tiempo… -murmuró Chris soltándose con delicadeza del brazo de su hermana.

-Oye… ¿No me digas que éste es el gran Chris Redfield? –le preguntó Neil sorprendido al darse cuenta del parecido de Claire con el hombre que la acompañaba.

-Neil Fisher, te presento a Chris Redfield, que, además de ser el mejor hermano del mundo, es uno de los fundadores de la B.S.A.A.

Chris no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a la pelirroja mientras le estrechaba la mano a su jefe.

-Encantado de conocerle al fin, señor Redfield –lo saludó Neil intentando ser cordial. Ante todo, había que mantener la compostura y la serenidad -. Sus hazañas nos han inspirado a muchos en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

-Eso espero, señor Fisher. La B.S.A.A. siempre está dispuesta a derrotar a cualquier amenaza que ponga en peligro el bienestar del mundo.

-¡Eh, Jill! –exclamó Claire a su lado antes de perderse de vista.

Chris miró hacia otro lado y suspiró aliviado. No le apetecía nada tratar con un tipo tan enigmático como ese Fisher. Había algo en él que no le terminaba de cuadrar: ¿sus buenos modales? ¿Su seguridad? ¿El hecho de que parecía querer cepillarse a su hermana? Tendría que averiguarlo.

El ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. vio cómo las dos mujeres que más estaban a su lado se saludaban. La verdad era que Claire y Jill se habían llevado muy bien desde que se conocieron. Aunque no coincidían mucho, sabía que de vez en cuando intercambiaban algún mensaje. Fisher empezó a mirar su teléfono y dejó de prestarle atención, así que Chris no sabía qué hacer.

Dudó unos segundos, y finalmente decidió unirse a su hermana y a su mejor amiga.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien… -decía Claire poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jill -. Algún día me tendrás que enseñar a perfeccionar mi habilidad con la ganzúa.

-Cuando quieras –sonrió la morena viendo que Chris se acercaba -. ¿Dónde estabas? Mayo y Knight estaban preguntando por ti.

-Fui un momento a dejar la chaqueta… -se excusó su compañero poniéndose al lado de su hermana -. Además, Claire ha tenido la amabilidad de presentarme a su querido jefe.

-¿Ah, sí? –interrogó Jill curiosa -. ¿Está soltero? ¿A qué esperas para presentármelo?

Claire rio al oír el comentario.

-No hay que mezclar el placer con los negocios –respondió la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo. ¿Cuándo se lanzarían esos dos? Allí estaban comiéndose con la mirada y no se decían nada. Tal vez era hora de pasar al plan B -. Ven, te presentaré a Neil.

Chris se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Pero de qué iban esas dos? ¡Qué estaban en una fiesta para celebrar la caída de Veltro y la justicia por Terragrigia, por el amor de Dios! Las puertas de la sala de conferencias se abrieron, y por ella apareció un tipo que Chris había visto por allí en alguna ocasión, aunque no sabía su nombre.

-Los invitados pueden ir pasando por aquí –anunció con un micrófono en la mano que amplificaba su voz por la amplia entrada.

Poco a poco, los casi sesenta invitados accedieron a la sala de conferencias. Claire se alejó de su hermano y Jill para ir a buscar a los suyos. Los fundadores dejaron entrar primero a los invitados, y en último lugar lo hicieron. Chris no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido al ver cómo había cambiado la sala de conferencias: el escenario era lo único que permanecía intacto.

Habían decorado las paredes y habían puesto varias mesas distribuidas por la habitación. Cada una tenía un cartel, y podían sentarse alrededor de diez o doce personas. Los mismos camareros que se habían encargado de servir bebidas y aperitivos ahora esperaban a un lado, esperando la orden para empezar a servir las mesas. Chris no sabía qué sería primero. La mesa de la B.S.A.A. estaba justo en el centro. Chris se sentó entre O'Brian y Jill, a la que no quería perder de vista ni un momento. Al menos tenía a alguien con quien pasar la velada de forma más amena.

El mismo que había anunciado la entrada se acercó al atril que había en el escenario. Cuando los presentes vieron que se proponía a empezar guardaron silencio. Chris echó un rápido vistazo a la sala, y vio a su hermana sentada con más gente de Terrasave casi a la entrada. Su jefe seguía pendiente del teléfono. Chris frunció el ceño. Sabía que como máxima institución de la organización debía estar siempre pendiente de las llamadas, pero eso ya era excesivo.

-Buenas noches a todos los representantes de las diferentes organizaciones que colaboran con nosotros, a Terrasave, a los diferentes miembros de la B.S.A.A. que hoy se reúnen aquí y, por supuesto, a nuestro doce fundadores –hubo un aplauso general al que Chris respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo. Estaba pendiente de otras cosas -. Bien, lo primero de todo es darles las gracias a cada uno de los asistentes, porque nos encontramos ante una ceremonia especial. Me atrevería afirmar que la más importante desde la caída de Umbrella –Jill rio, y algunos de los fundadores también. Chris hizo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa -. Por fin hemos podido llegar al final del asunto de Terragrigia, una ciudad que fue condenada por el bioterrorismo y por la traición de un respetado líder como era Morgan Lansdale –O'Brian se movió incómodo en su sitio. Chris lo vio por el rabillo del ojo -. Todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin la actuación de dos de nuestros mejores agentes: Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. Por favor, acercaos al escenario.

Hubo aplausos y vítores desde todas partes. Jill miró rápidamente a su amigo, que asintió lentamente. Se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron uno junto a otro hasta llegar al escenario, donde continuaban aplaudiéndoles. Jill no pudo evitar acordarse del día en el que anunciaron la creación de la B.S.A.A., en aquélla misma sala rodeados de cámaras y periodistas que querían inmortalizar el momento. Ahora estaban, por así decirlo, entre amigos.

-Gracias a ellos Terragrigia no quedó en el olvido, y voy a pedir al nuevo director de la B.S.A.A., Timothy Ryan, que traiga las condecoraciones para nuestros valientes agentes –más aplausos. Jill miró sorprendida a Chris, que sonrió. ¡Iban a darles su primera medalla! ¡Guau! Cuando Umbrella cayó la B.S.A.A. aún no estaba formada, así que habían tenido que conformarse con celebrarlo a solas… y vaya que si lo hicieron.

 _No pienses ahora en eso. Vamos…_

Chris y Jill habían recibido esa misma mañana un mensaje anunciándoles que la B.S.A.A. tenía nuevo director dada la renuncia de O'Brian, y que habían elegido a Timothy Ryan como sucesor. Ellos estaban encantados mientras pudieran seguir participando en misiones. Timothy sacó dos medallas de un pequeño estuche. Eran de oro, y dentro tenían el escudo de la B.S.A.A. grabado. Se la entregó primero a Chris y le estrechó la mano, y luego hizo lo propio con Jill.

El improvisado presentador le pasó el micrófono a Chris, que lo miró atónito. ¡Hasta le iba a tocar hablar y todo! Carraspeó un poco y miró al frente, e intentó centrarse en la mirada de felicidad que le lanzaba su hermana.

-Gracias –consiguió decir cuando el murmullo se fue apagando -. Para mí es todo un honor representar a esta organización y combatir el bioterrorismo. Pero no estoy solo. Tengo a mis espaldas a un gran equipo que me respalda. Y como dicen, detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer –y miró a Jill directamente a los ojos. Se quedó sorprendida, como si estuviera intentando volver a respirar. Eso… sí que no lo esperaba -. Conozco a Jill desde hace más de ocho años, y siempre ha estado a mi lado –se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Joder. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir eso? -. Lo que quiero decir es que no eres nadie si no tienes al equipo adecuado a tu lado. Muchas gracias.

El público aplaudió entusiasmado. Algunos estaban tan atónitos como Jill, que al recibir el micrófono casi ni se dio cuenta de que lo tenía en la mano. Negó con la cabeza unos instantes provocando alguna que otra risa. ¿Chris se le había insinuado o era su imaginación?

-Bueno, no quiero alargarme mucho porque imagino que estarán hambrientos –más risas -. Pero simplemente quiero decir que para mí es placer formar parte de una organización que ha crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo gracias a nuestro sacrificio, esfuerzo y trabajo. Nunca estaremos a salvo del bioterrorismo, y tal y como ha dicho Chris, tener el compañero adecuado es lo que marca la diferencia entre el éxito y la derrota… -guardó silencio. ¿Le devolvía el dardo? -. Juntos hemos pasado muchas cosas, y ésta es una de las más importantes y de las que más orgullosa me siento. Quiero acordarme también de un compañero de la B.S.A.A. Europea: Parker Luciani. Espero que puedan encontrarle pronto. Muchas gracias.

Devolvió el micrófono a su lugar y regresó junto a Chris entre aplausos. Debía estar roja como un tomate, lo sabía… ¿A qué habían venido esas palabras? Tendría que hablar con Chris sobre ello… No quería albergar esperanzas, pero sus ritmos de vida eran muy complicados.

La comida había sido deliciosa. Claire se había hartado de pastel de carne, costillar y un sinfín de verduras. La B.S.A.A. había preparado todo un banquete para honrar a su hermano. Lo apreciaban mucho. Sólo había que ver cómo todos se paraban a hablar y el tono con el que se le dirigían. El vino estaba empezando a hacer mella. Necesitaba ir al servicio cuanto antes.

-Chicos, ahora vuelvo –se disculpó a sus compañeros, que charlaban entretenidamente. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los cuartos de baño, pero ya habría alguien para preguntar. Alguien de seguridad posiblemente.

Se acercó a la puerta y echó un vistazo atrás. Chris tenía una copa de vino en la mano y charlaba con Jill y otro hombre más que estaba a su lado con un traje gris. Parecían hablar de un tema serio. Sus rostros estaban concentrados. Salió a la recepción, que en ese momento estaba vacía a excepción de algunos miembros de seguridad y algún que otro agente.

-Disculpe –se acercó al tipo que tenía más cerca, cuyo uniforme indicaba que pertenecía a la seguridad del edificio -. ¿Podría decirme dónde están los servicios?

-Justo detrás de las escaleras –le indicó señalándole las escaleras que estaban detrás del mostrador de bienvenida.

-Gracias.

La decoración que había al principio había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Claire imaginaba que querían volver a darle ese aire de organización mundial comprometida con la lucha contra el bioterrorismo. Pasó junto a las escaleras y vio una puerta metálica con un letrero que indicaba que eran los servicios. Abrió la puerta y vio que había dos más. Una para chicos y otra para chicas. Se dirigió a la derecha cuando de la zona de los hombres salió Neil.

-Claire… -la saludó algo sorprendido. Era una casualidad que se hubieran encontrado allí. Pero él ya había terminado y no tenía de qué preocuparse -. ¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto, Neil… ¿y tú? –sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Su jefe tenía un no sé qué que la atraía como un imán. Su mirada penetrante, sus labios sellados, su corte… Debía mantener la compostura si no quería ponerse a babear delante de él.

-Maravilloso… -murmuró acercándose un más a ella. La arrinconó contra la pared y puso su boca cerca del oído de su aliada. Las pulsaciones de Claire estaban aumentando por segundos -. Aunque creo que podría ir mucho mejor…

Le pasó un dedo por su hombro desnudo. Claire tragó saliva con dificultad. No, allí no… ¡Podían pillarlos! Neil continuó bajando hasta su pecho. La pelirroja contuvo la respiración. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Introdujo un dedo por su canalillo. Se le erizaron los vellos. ¡Madre mía!

-Puedo parar… -volvió a susurrar su jefe entrando cada vez un poco más, acercándose a su pezón izquierdo -. Pero sé que no me vas a detener. El lavabo de hombres está ocupado. Vayamos al de mujeres.

Claire asintió como un muñequito. Neil abrió la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido. Había cuatro habitáculos. Irían al del fondo. Era una suerte que la B.S.A.A. los hubiera puesto individuales. Él entró en primer lugar y la empujó contra su cuerpo. Deseaba volver a saborear ese cuerpo. Claire era puro morbo. El vestido que llevaba era de lo más sugerente, y estaba deseando quitárselo.

Dejó la puerta entreabierta para escuchar el ir y venir. No convenía que los pillaran allí, en mitad de una fiesta, en actitud muy cariñosa. Neil se quitó la camisa vaquera completamente excitado. Se acercó a Claire y la besó con posesión. Tenían muy claro cuál era su juego, y nada ni nadie podía impedirles lo que estaban haciendo. Buscó con ansias su lengua, y jugó con ella.

Claire cerró los ojos y le pasó las manos por el cuello a Neil. Adoraba ese contacto… La volvía completamente loca. Interrumpió el beso y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón. No tenía mala pinta lo que veía. Neil volvió a acercarse a ella y pasó una mano por su muslo izquierdo. Claire sintió un escalofrío y gimió de placer. Se estaba acercando a su deseo.

Neil tocó con los dedos el tanga. Sonrió. La cosa se ponía interesante. Lo echó a un lado e introdujo dos dedos en la vagina. Claire volvió a gemir, esta vez sorprendida. Su jefe empezó con movimientos suaves. Se estaba lubricando muy rápido. Y aumentó el ritmo; quería matarla de placer. Claire puso su boca en el hombro de Neil y le mordisqueó para amortiguar sus gritos.

El director de Terrasave continuó metiendo y sacando los dedos del interior de Claire sin descanso, y luego lo hizo con tres. Entraban perfectamente. Ella le mordisqueaba el hombro, pero sus gemidos debían escucharse con toda seguridad. Su pene estaba ya completamente erecto, pidiendo guerra.

-Vamos a corrernos juntos, preciosa… -murmuró a su oído deteniendo la masturbación -. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, así que será rápido.

Sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo. Claire respiraba entrecortadamente, pero arqueó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Hasta allí venía preparado? Neil era una auténtica caja de sorpresas. Se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y se observó con orgullo. Era un auténtico donante de placer. La pelirroja pasó una mano por el pene erecto de Neil, y lo agarró. Empezó a agitarlo con tanta fuerza que su compañero de juegos tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse.

Intentó controlar sus gemidos de placer, pero era imposible. Esa mujer sabía cómo buscarle. Claire siguió moviendo la muñeca a buen ritmo durante unos instantes más hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente. Sabía que debía pararse si no quería que el juego terminara tan pronto.

-Me tienes como una moto… -volvió a susurrar Neil con la respiración entrecortada. Abrió con la boca el envoltorio y se colocó el preservativo -. ¿Cómo quieres que te folle? Dímelo.

-Contra la pared… -ronroneó Claire sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada y excitada. Su vagina pedía a gritos un orgasmo.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Neil la empotró contra la pared ante su sorpresa y se introdujo en su interior de una estacada. Le subió un poco el vestido y jugueteó con su tanga… Siempre le encantaba hacerlo con ropa interior de por medio. Le dio un fuerte cachete en el culo y empezó a embestirla con furia, con fuerza. Claire era suya; ambos buscaban su propio placer.

Después de todo la cena no estaba yendo tan mal. Estaba disfrutando de una amena velada en compañía de los mandamases de la B.S.A.A., que se habían mostrado bastante educados y amables. Acababan de terminar el postre, una tarta de turrón casera que estaba chuparse los dedos. Dios, ¿cuántas horas de gimnasio necesitaría para eliminar todo lo que había comido?

Aún quedaba firmar el trato con Terrasave, e imaginaba que eso no tardaría en suceder. Consultó distraídamente su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las once y media. Suerte que al día siguiente se incorporaba por la tarde. Abrió su bolso y miró su teléfono, pero no tenía ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Lo tenía desbloqueado. Qué raro. Lo mismo se le había olvidado. Nadie había tocado su bolso, así que no se preocupó.

-Voy al servicio –le comunicó a Chris dejando su bolso en la silla. Éste asintió mientras charlaba con otro fundador.

Chris la miró de reojo mientras se perdía de vista. Estaba espectacular. Esa mujer… era increíble. No quería ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera contagiado con el T-Abyss en el barco mientras buscaba la clave para piratear el ordenador central y detener la propagación. Estaría muerta. Ya habían visto los rápidos efectos que causaba ese virus.

Chris se quedó sorprendido cuando Jill le contó todo lo que le había pasado en Raccoon City, y de cómo se había quedado infectada con el virus T. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar; no quería que se sintiera como una marginada o una enferma. Jill era su amiga, y la apoyaría siempre al cien por cien. Si no se había convertido quería decir que la vacuna había sido de éxito.

De todos modos, y para salir de dudas, habían consultado con Rebecca Chambers los posibles efectos que eso podía tener. Rebecca trabajaba en un laboratorio químico en Australia. Habían dado con ella hacía casi dos años, en una conferencia mundial sobre enfermedades causadas por virus. Había sido un placer saber de ella.

La bioquímica les explicó que la vacuna había actuado correctamente, que no había ninguna posibilidad de que se transformara. Le habían hecho también un análisis, y todo parecía estar en orden. Sin embargo, Rebecca le recomendó que utilizara medidas siempre que mantuviera relaciones sexuales, porque el virus se había adaptado a su cuerpo, y había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera infectar a otros.

Y por supuesto, el tema del embarazo. De momento no era recomendable, aunque según Rebecca, estaban trabajando con los datos de Jill para buscar una solución que le permitiera disfrutar de su vida sin tener que estar siempre dependiendo del virus. En fin, mirara por donde se mirase, Umbrella les había puteado a todos a pesar de que ya era historia.

Jill salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Debía decirle algo a Chris o continuar como estaban? La verdad era que se sentía muy cómoda con la relación que tenían, pero ella a veces sentía que quería algo más, y no sabía qué pensaría él al respecto. Aunque claro, lanzarse a una relación con alguien que llevaba la misma vida que tú… No era muy aconsejable.

Con todas esas dudas abrió la puerta del servicio. Oía unos gemidos procedentes del último habitáculo. Sonrió. Dos que estaban pasándolo bien… aunque un poco indecente en mitad de una reunión importante. Ella hacía mucho que se divertía, bien porque no encontraba tiempo o porque no encontraba a nadie con quien echar el rato. Entró en el primer servicio intentando no hacer ruido. Los gemidos sonaban cada vez con más intensidad.

 _Joder… Así no hay quien se concentre._

Hizo un pis rápido y se acercó al lavabo. Se lavó las manos y se observó en el espejo. Esos dos seguían dale que te pego… Madre mía… La puerta estaba entre abierta. Con curiosidad, se desplazó unos centímetros a la izquierda. Se llevó las manos a la boca. Había reconocido un vestido rojo. ¡Claire estaba allí dentro con su jefe! No los había visto en un buen rato.

¿Y ahora qué? De pronto, los gemidos cesaron. Joder. Pronto saldrían. ¡Menudo momento para echar un polvo! Jill se escondió rápidamente en el habitáculo que tenía más cerca. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, y esperó. Poco después los oyó salir con rapidez. Se quedó unos instantes encerrada, recuperando más o menos la compostura. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, le había excitado mucho lo poco que había visto. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se acostaba con un tío? ¿Meses?

Y esa idea inmediatamente fue sustituida por otra. ¿A qué leches jugaba Claire con su jefe? Debía hablar con ella. Salió del cuarto de baño a buen ritmo y volvió a la sala de conferencias. Había algunos invitados que estaban en el exterior fumando, pero la mayoría estaba dentro. Claire y su jefe estaban en la mesa de Terrasave, charlando cada uno con otros compañeros como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Chris cuando se dejó caer en su silla -. Estás… pálida.

 _Mierda. ¿Tanto se me nota que me ha impresionado?_

-Sí… Es sólo que mi amiga de todos los meses ha decidido quedarse en mi casa unos días –se apresuró a mentir un tanto nerviosa. Aún no le tocaba la regla… ¡y que Dios la librara! Chris arqueó una ceja sorprendido, sin entender absolutamente nada. Jill no sabía si reírse o dejarlo con la duda -. La regla, Chris, la regla…

-¡Ah! –exclamó sorprendido al darse cuenta.

-De verdad, para algunas cosas eres un hacha, pero para otras… ¡habría que hacerte un manual!

 _¡Toma ya! ¡Ahí lo llevas!_

-Damas y caballeros –volvió a hablar el encargado del micrófono. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio -. Para terminar con esta excelente velada, la B.S.A.A. quiere hablar sobre un nuevo acuerdo que van a firmar. Por favor, si los fundadores son tan amables de venir…

Habían puesto una mesa bastante larga detrás del atril. Había varios documentos mecanografiados. Chris sabía que era el acuerdo que iban a firmar con Terrasave. Nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera su hermana. El nuevo director de la B.S.A.A. se colocó en el atril, y los demás a su espalda.

-Bien. Como ya saben, nuestro principal compromiso es garantizar la seguridad mundial, y hay muchas organizaciones dispuestas a luchar a nuestro lado. Una de ellas es Terrasave –las miradas de todos se centran en la mesa que está al final, donde sus componentes se quedan asombrados -. Es por ello por lo que, a partir de hoy, la B.S.A.A. se compromete a financiar sus proyectos e investigaciones en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo –hubo un aplauso general. Chris y Jill también se unieron con una sonrisa -. Y para hacerlo efectivo, quiero pedirle a su director y a un par de trabajadores que vengan para firmar el acuerdo.

Chris observó a su hermana charlar de forma animada con algunos de sus compañeros. Y el mundo se detuvo cuando vio darle un abrazo a Neil, que respondía gustosamente. Jill carraspeó a su lado divertida.

 _Si él supiera…_

-Odio a ese tipo… -murmuró el moreno sin dejar de aplaudir.

-Están contentos. Déjalos que disfruten del momento…

 _Aunque ya lo han hecho…_

Uno a uno los miembros de Terrasave fueron estrechando la mano de los fundadores de la B.S.A.A. Al llegar a su hermano, Claire le dio un abrazo, e hizo otro tanto con Jill. Ella sabía que ellos dos habían tenido mucho que ver en esa decisión. Cuando le tocó el turno a Neil, Chris se quedó observándolo unos instantes, frunció el ceño y le estrechó la mano unos segundos.

El director de la B.S.A.A. y Fisher fueron los primeros en firmar los documentos. Luego fueron pasando el resto de fundadores. Jill estampó su firma en las dos copias y volvió a su sitio, aunque procuró ponerse cerca de Claire, que no paraba de sonreír.

-No sé qué te traes entre manos con tu jefe… -susurró bajo para que sólo su amiga pudiera oírla. Claire la miró boquiabierta. Echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores por si había alguien pendiente, pero todos estaban centrados en las firmas.

-¿Tú… nos… has…?

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –se apresuró a decir la morena moviendo ligeramente los labios -. Pero, por favor. Procura que no te haga daño. No es fácil llevar una relación sentimental y laboral.

Claire no sabía qué decir. Estaba por soltarle que eso mismo es lo que ella debería hacer con Chris, pero decidió callar. Sabía que Neil no le haría daño. Sabía muy bien diferenciar entre el trabajo y el momento de placer. No había de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Señorita Redfield, señorita Redfield... ¡Qué mala es usted! ¡En el trabajo no hay que distraerse (aunque realmente no es trabajo xD)! Espero que este capítulo os haya divertido. Como habéis visto, esta gala ha dado para mucho, muchísimo.

 **Xaori:** buenos no,buenísimos. ¿Quién estará detrás? ¿Lo descubrirán? Puede que sí... o puede que no. Todo se andará sobre la marcha :D Leon el pobre no sabe dónde meterse: tiene incompetentes por todos lados... pero eso cambiará, tarde o temprano. Y como vemos aquí... nuestra pequeña Redfield no pierde el tiempo... ¡Si las paredes y Jill hablaran... ardía Troya! jajaja.

 **Stardust4:** creo que en cada entrega que han aparecido los Redfield se ve claramente las diferencias entre los dos: Chris es muy serio (demasiado), siempre pensando en el trabajo y en salvar el mundo, mientras que Claire es más alegre y más positiva. Creo que por ello son mis hermanos favoritos :D

 **Nicole Redfield:** la B.S.A.A. va a estar siempre en el ojo del huracán: organización nueva, el bioterrorismo como fondo y como algo novedoso... No todos van a llevar bien su creación... y si no... tiempo al tiempo.

Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. La próxima semana vuelvo a mi rutina (¡por fin!), pero tranquis, que no faltaré a mi cita. La historia la llevo ya más o menos por la mitad, y está siendo una auténtica locura. En el próximo capítulo vamos a descubrir un poquito más sobre nuestros malos malísimos, y Leon se va a llevar alguna sorpresa :o ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Señuelo

¡Hola a todos una semana más! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Yo poco a poco volviendo a la rutina, que ya me hacía falta la verdad xD. Me alegro que os gustara el capítulo de la semana pasada. Mientras lo escribía a mí también me divirtió bastante. Ahora toca ponerse algo más serios, ya me entendéis ;)

* * *

Amaneció un día nublado en Nueva York, quizá un preludio de lo que se avecinaba. Neil tomaba un café en la terraza de un restaurante de la Quinta Avenida. Aquel lugar ofrecía puntos de vista muy interesantes. Una zona llena de coches, de peatones… Algo parecido a Terragrigia pero a un nivel superior. Consultó su reloj mientas le daba un sorbo a su café. Las diez y veinticinco. Su contacto debía estar al caer.

Hoy tenía un día bastante tranquilo. Mucho papeleo y poca acción. Era una suerte que su otra ocupación le diera esa acción que necesitaba. No era un hombre de estar sentado y cruzarse de brazos. Lansdale le había dado el control, y siguiendo sus directrices, lograrían devolver a la F.B.C. al lugar que le correspondía.

Neil echaba de menos esos días, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora tocaba resurgir de las cenizas. Pensó en Claire, en cómo le gustaría que ella estuviera a su lado, apoyándolo en esta causa. El mundo necesitaba un líder que previniera esos ataques biológicos… La B.S.A.A. no era suficiente. Ya lo habían demostrado. Sonrió. Había leído en el periódico de esa mañana lo del ataque. Desde luego que eran más frágiles de lo que pensaba.

El plan iba a llevar un tiempo. Necesitaba armarse de paciencia. Aún estaban empezando, y no conocía lo suficiente a sus empleados. Había oído rumores de la existencia de un nuevo virus, aunque sólo eran eso, rumores. El último conocido era el T-Abyss, utilizado en el pánico de Terragrigia.

Una mujer con una gorra gris y unas gafas de sol se acercaba. Llevaba un maletín metálico en la mano. Lansdale no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre quién era el contacto. Simplemente le había dicho que era una mujer que estaba a su servicio. Puede que fuera ella. Neil la observó detenidamente. Empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en él.

Neil apuró los últimos sorbos del café mientras la joven se acercaba. Llevaba un vestido azul bastante ajustado y unos zapatos negros. Sonreía. A decir verdad, no estaba nada mal. Era un poco más joven que él, y tenía unos rasgos sumamente atractivos. Se detuvo delante de la mesa y se quitó las gafas. Tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos. Neil no podía dejar de mirarlos.

 _Vaya, vaya Morgan… Las eliges jovencitas…_

-¿Eres Fisher? –le preguntó la mujer sosteniendo con ambas manos el maletín. El aludido asintió encantado.

-Pero puedes llamarme Neil –se levantó y le tendió la mano. La chica dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se la estrechó -. Siéntate. Hay mucho de lo que hablar… ¿Te apetece algo?

-No, gracias, acabo de desayunar… -respondió dejando el maletín sobre la mesa -. Lansdale debe confiar mucho en ti si te ha dejado al cargo.

-Nos conocemos desde los comienzos de la F.B.C. –le informó el director de Terrasave con un deje de orgullo que no podía evitar. Reconstruir la F.B.C. era lo único que tenía en mente, pero sabía que eso llevaría un tiempo -. ¿También pertenecías a la F.B.C.?

-Sí… Estuve en Terragrigia intentando que la ciudad no se fuera a la mierda… -soltó una carcajada -. El viejo lo tenía todo bien atado, aunque le fallaron algunos cálculos. Pero ahora nosotros vamos a encargarnos de terminar la tarea.

Las personas que había por allí charlaban tranquilamente y no les prestaban atención. No parecía haber nadie sospechoso… ni de la B.S.A.A. Aún estarían muy liados arreglando los desperfectos que les habían causado.

-Yo también estuve allí de apoyo con Terrasave… Ahora soy el director.

La mujer volvió a soltar una carcajada. Aquello era sumamente divertido.

-Quién lo iba a decir… Sólo me falta que Redfield se pase a nuestro bando, y soy la más feliz del mundo. Es un complot en toda regla.

-¿Te gustó el espectáculo de ayer? –se interesó Neil apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-Muy divertido, demasiado… ¿Y qué hay de lo otro?

-Genial. Fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro –ambos sonrieron. ¿Era normal que conectaran tan bien desde el principio?

-Pero aún queda mucho por recorrer… -la invitada abrió el maletín echando un vistazo a los alrededores. Seguían pasando desapercibidos. A ella le hubiera gustado hacer la entrega en un sitio más íntimo, pero Lansdale había decidido que fuera allí.

Dentro del maletín había varias muestras. Neil reconoció la mayoría de ellas al instante: T-Abyss, el mismo que había desatado el caos en Terragrigia… Pero había un par de ellas que no le sonaban. Cogió una de ellas y la observó de cerca. Tenía un color rojo oscuro. Era completamente líquido. Si alguien supiera lo que tenía entre las manos...

-Tienes buen gusto… -dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír -. Ésa es una nueva cepa que mi contacto ha conseguido… Es una variante del T-Abyss… Lo llaman T-Phobos.

-¿T-Phobos? –repitió Neil sin dejar de observar la cápsula -. ¿Ya está en el mercado?

-Aún no. Es una versión beta, por así decirlo… -se detuvo unos instantes -. Hablé con Lansdale, y quiere que lo probemos.

Neil continuó escuchándola sin dejar de observar el virus. Si el T-Abyss había causado graves problemas… ¿de qué sería capaz esa nueva cepa? Cada día salían al mercado nuevas armas, nuevos virus con los que sembrar el pánico y el caos… Terrasave estaba allí para evitar que eso ocurriera… y Neil pensaba todo lo contrario. El mundo debía estar preparado, y sólo aquellos que fueran dignos serían los elegidos.

-¿Esta tarde? –preguntó poniendo la muestra en su lugar. Su acompañante asintió. No había problema. Tenía la tarde libre… así que sería pan comido.

-Lansdale nos lo pagará bien. Ya sabes que el juicio se ha retrasado hasta nuevo aviso.

Sonrió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Lo que necesitaban precisamente era eso, tiempo. Y ahora disponían de un colchón que no debían desaprovechar. Desde el momento en el que juicio terminara, estarían completamente solos. Lansdale se pudriría en la cárcel con toda probabilidad, y sus visitas y llamadas estarían limitadas. Estaba considerado un terrorista potencialmente peligroso.

-Bien… En ese caso me encargaré de estar en el sitio adecuado… -anunció Neil pensando en posibles lugares donde llevar a cabo el ataque en Nueva York. Había muchos, y todos ellos muy vigilados o atestados. Se las apañaría. Siempre lo había hecho… y esta vez no iba a fallar a Lansdale -. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

-¿Yo? –respondió la mujer cerrando el maletín. Se lo puso a Neil delante y éste lo cogió para ocultarlo bajo la mesa. Ya había estado mucho tiempo expuesto a miradas curiosas -. Voy a hacerle un regalito a alguien a quien quiero mucho… No lo va a olvidar. Créeme –consultó su reloj -. Debo irme. Mi vuelo sale dentro de un par de horas.

-¿Cómo puedo localizarte? –preguntó Neil levantándose de su asiento. Esa chica… le gustaba. Tenía cojones… como Claire.

-A través de Morgan… o algún intermediario. No te preocupes –y empezó a alejarse volviendo a ponerse las gafas de sol.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

La mujer se detuvo. Sonrió. Otro que quería pasar un buen rato. ¿Por qué ese capullo de Redfield no era igual? Estaba convencida de que lo iban a pasar muy pero que muy bien juntos. Aunque este Fisher… tenía su morbillo también. Los chicos malos la atraían mucho. Se quitó un poco las gafas y se giró.

-Puedes llamarme Jessica.

Leon tomaba un refresco sentado en el sofá de la sala de espera. El Presidente le había dado media hora de descanso, aunque a él la verdad que no le apetecía mucho estar sin hacer absolutamente nada. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días lo último que quería era que ocurriera algo en su ausencia. La policía seguía sin llamar, y eso lo desconcertaba mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ninguna pista? Desde luego que los autores eran auténticos profesionales.

Dejó la lata sobre la mesa y cogió el periódico que había sobre la mesa. El New York Times. En la primera plana aparecía una foto de Samuel Lynch estrechando la mano del Presidente Graham con el siguiente titular: _Hallan muerto a Samuel Lynch, juez del Senado._ Leon suspiró. ¿Qué podían hacer para evitar que ese tipo de cosas continuaran sucediendo?

En un lateral, y con letras bastante pequeñas, había otra noticia referida al ataque que sufrió la B.S.A.A. _"Los sistemas de la B.S.A.A. caen. Todos sus secretos al descubierto"._ No salían de un problema y ya tenían otro encima. Consultó el índice y fue primero a la noticia que ocupaba la mayor parte de los telediarios nacionales.

 _Hallan muerto a Samuel Lynch_

 _La policía confirmó a primeras horas de la noche la muerte de Samuel Lynch, juez del Senado y que mantenía una estrecha relación con el Presidente Graham. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en un callejón entre Marble Street y Eagle Street. Aún no hay un informe oficial, pero todo parece indicar que el señor Lynch murió apuñalado. Su cuerpo presentaba leves signos de violencia por la parte superior de la espalda y el costado._

 _Según las primeras hipótesis, el señor Lynch fue atacado en Eagle Street, e intentando huir de sus agresores, se ocultó en Marble Street, donde encontró la muerte en un solitario callejón. Se desconoce el móvil del crimen, y de momento no parece haber ninguna pista que aclare el panorama según los oficiales con los que hemos podido hablar._

 _A lo largo del día de hoy se realizará la autopsia para dictaminar la causa real de la muerte. Cabe destacar que el señor Lynch era el juez principal en casos de terrorismo, y todos los juicios que tenía pendientes quedan pospuestos hasta nuevo aviso. Desde la cúpula presidencial nos han asegurado que están haciendo todo lo posible para agilizar el proceso y buscar un digno sucesor del señor Lynch._

 _El alcalde de Washington D.C., que conocía personalmente al fallecido, ha informado que se guardarán dos días de luto para honrar la memoria de un hombre que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma para velar por la justicia y la seguridad de todo el país. Entre algunos de sus hechos, recordamos la condena al asesino en serie Ronald Marshal, o su papel destacado en el juicio contra la corporación Umbrella._

 _Un largo e inmaculado historial que será recordado para la posteridad._

Suspiró resignado. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre a esa hora por ahí? ¿No se suponía que tendría que estar en casa con su familia? ¿Era posible que alguien le hubiera hecho ir hasta allí o era una simple casualidad? Fuera como fuese, las circunstancias eran muy sospechosas. Pasó la página y buscó el artículo de la B.S.A.A., que estaba un par de páginas adelante.

 _Las centrales de la B.S.A.A. quedaron bloqueadas durante horas_

 _La conocida organización que lucha contra el bioterrorismo, la B.S.A.A., sufrió un ataque informático la pasada noche, alrededor de las once. Durante horas, según nos ha contado un portavoz, todos los agentes operativos estuvieron trabajando sin descanso hasta que consiguieron solucionar el problema pasadas las cinco de la mañana._

 _En palabras del mismo portavoz, se han perdido datos valiosos: planes de misiones, datos personales de los agentes, informes, cuentas bancarias e incluso los fondos que tenían para mantener a flote la organización. Por así decirlo, la B.S.A.A. ha entrado en bancarrota._

Leon se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿La B.S.A.A. estaba al borde del quiebre? Eso, desde luego, era lo último que quería. El mundo necesitaba gente como ellos, dispuestos a luchar sin descanso contra el bioterrorismo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Necesitaba hablar con Chris o con Jill para que le confirmaran lo que decía el artículo, pero tenía muy mala pinta. Era una suerte que la prensa no se hubiera enterado del ataque a la Casa Blanca. Ellos, al menos, pudieron solventarlo en poco más de quince minutos, y no se perdió gran cosa. Continuó leyendo.

 _Aún se desconoce al autor, pero uno de sus dirigentes ha asegurado que sus hombres no pararán hasta dar con la persona que los ha arruinado, y que ha cometido un grave error metiéndose con la B.S.A.A. Recordemos que esta organización surgió a raíz de la caída de Umbrella allá por el año 2.003. Fue fundada como una alianza contra el bioterrorismo, ya que dos de sus fundadores fueron los encargados de llevar a la desaparecida corporación Umbrella ante la justicia._

 _Dos años después, a pesar de que aún no se ha dicho la última palabra, parece que la organización que tanto ha luchado por mantener el orden y el equilibrio se desvanece._

Leon dejó el periódico en su lugar atónito. Chris tendría que estar buscando una solución. Estaba convencido. Cogió la lata que estaba sobre la mesa y se bebió casi la mitad de un sorbo. Necesitaba salir de dudas. Tenía que aclarar este asunto.

El Presidente Graham estaba delante de su ordenador leyendo la aburrida acta de una reunión que había tenido con su equipo esa mañana. Quería salir pitando de allí y celebrar su cumpleaños con su familia. ¡Hasta el día que cumplía cincuenta años tenía que estar trabajando! Habían hablado básicamente de los presupuestos, de lo que cada departamento había gastado del fondo común que tenían.

Aún no se había recuperado del todo de la impresión del ataque de ayer. Si sus hombres no hubieran actuado rápido… ¿Quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido? Por mucho que Kennedy se empeñara en defender a sus amiguitos de la B.S.A.A. el examen preliminar demostraba que la intromisión se había producido desde uno de sus ordenadores.

Ahora tocaba determinar desde cuál. Habían prometido mandarle un informe esa misma tarde, y aún lo estaba esperando. Pero bueno, ya le diría a alguno de sus hombres que lo recogiera en su ausencia. No iba a estar eternamente esperando allí cuando su maravillosa esposa y su hija lo estaban preparadas para acudir a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la capital.

Alguien pegó a la puerta. Frunció el ceño y miró su reloj. Qué raro. Kennedy aún tenía tiempo de descanso. Quizá tenía algo importante que decirle después de todo.

-Adelante –anunció sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

La puerta se abrió y entró su secretaria con algo bastante diminuto en la mano. Conforme se fue acercando a la mesa comprobó que se trataba de un regalo. Estaba envuelto en un papel gris. ¿Quién iba a mandarle un regalo a su despacho? Lo más seguro es que fuera su mujer. Todos sabían que hoy era su cumpleaños, pero sus hombres no iban a dejar entrar nada que fuera sospechoso o peligroso.

-Es de parte de su mujer –le informó la secretaria dejando el paquete a un lado de la mesa -. Todo parece estar en orden, señor.

-Gracias, Francesca. Puede retirarse.

La aludida asintió y se marchó del despacho cerrando la puerta. El Presidente observó el pequeño envoltorio con curiosidad. ¿Por qué no había esperado Rose a la cena? ¿Tal vez quería que lo llevara puesto? Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente cogió el regalo. Quitó el papel y sonrió al comprobar que era una colonia. Era una de Ralph Lauren. Nunca había probado esa marca, pero si su mujer la había elegido era porque le gustaba.

El tarro era completamente azul, con el símbolo del hombre montado a caballo en la parte frontal. No podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que había dentro, pero se pondría la colonia para contentar a su mujer. Sí señor. Quitó el tapón y aspiró el olor… pero no olía a nada. Era completamente insípido. Qué raro… Dejó el tarro sobre la mesa pensativo.

Tal vez debería llamar a Rose. Tosió con fuerza, con tanta que el pecho le ardía. Mal momento había elegido para ponerse malo. Descolgó el auricular y volvió a toser… pero esta vez era sangre. Tenía las manos completamente empapadas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Soltó el teléfono asustado. Tenía que avisar a alguien.

El pecho le ardía. ¿Le estaba dando un ataque al corazón? Intentó pedir ayuda, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. ¡Era como si algo le impidiera comunicarse! Se estaba mareando. Se apoyó contra la mesa y se echó en ella notando que le faltaba la respiración. No podía pensar con claridad: ansias de sangre, de muerte, inundaron sus pensamientos. Era un servidor.

-Sí… lo entiendo perfectamente… -dijo Leon sintiéndose peor conforme pasaban los segundos. Las noticias que tenía Chris no eran nada alentadoras -. No sabes cuánto lo siento… ¿No hay nadie que pueda arreglarlo?

-Tenemos ahora una reunión… Pero la verdad no sé qué esperar –respondió el moreno caminando por un pasillo de la quinta planta, donde estaba la sala de reuniones. Casi todos los fundadores estaban por allí -. Te mantendré informado de todo… Gracias por llamar.

-Esto me preocupa tanto como… -lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por un grito. Leon se quedó en silencio. Algo estaba pasando -. Tengo que dejarte.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y desenfundó su pistola. El grito había sonado al final del pasillo… donde estaba el despacho del Presidente. Corrió con los nervios a flor de piel. Pasó junto a la mesa de Francesca, la secretaria, pero no estaba allí. Pero había un rastro de sangre. Leon se detuvo.

Le quitó el seguro a su arma y dio unos pasos hacia la mesa conteniendo la respiración. Había manchas en la pared. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Lentamente, dio la vuelta a la mesa… y vio el cadáver de la secretaria en el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó agachándose a su lado. Tenía una herida muy fea en el pecho, de donde salía la sangre. Le puso dos dedos en el cuello. No tenía pulso -. Mierda… -se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia la puerta del despacho, que estaba medio abierta. Los terroristas estaban allí. ¿Qué hacía la maldita vigilancia que no acudía? -. ¡Señor Presidente!

Le dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola completamente. Entró con la pistola por delante. Apretó los dientes. Contuvo la respiración. Allí no había nadie. El ordenador estaba encendido, el teléfono descolgado… pero ni rastro del Presidente. ¿Dónde estaba? Las ventanas estaban cerradas, todo en calma… y una sombra pasó por su lado.

Leon tuvo el tiempo suficiente para tirarse al suelo. Rodó sobre su costado y apuntó con la pistola a lo que le había atacado… Pero no podía reaccionar. El dedo en el gatillo parecía plomo. Ante sí tenía al Presidente con la camisa completamente roja, del color de la sangre. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y llevaba un palo de madera en la mano. No tenía ni idea de dónde lo había sacado, pero era peligroso.

-¿Señor Graham? ¿Puede oírme?

 _Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Infectado! ¡Y mi trabajo es precisamente evitar ese tipo de cosas!_

El Presidente tenía los dientes apretados. No decía nada. Simplemente jadeaba y no le apartaba la mirada. Alzó el palo de madera con un gruñido. Leon no bajó la pistola… pero no podía disparar. ¡Qué era el Presidente, por el amor de Dios! Con un grito gutural corrió hacia él. Era muy rápido. El agente se echó a un lado, pero no lo suficiente.

Recibió un empujón que lo mandó directo contra la pared. Se chocó contra un cuadro que cayó al suelo. Empezó a dolerle el costado, pero no tenía tiempo para mirar sus heridas. Con una velocidad de vértigo el Presidente se situó a su lado y lo agarró del cuello. Leon quedó elevado en el aire intentando respirar. Aún tenía tiempo de elaborar un plan, aunque el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Intentó mover la cabeza, pero le tenía bien sujeto. Aún tenía la pistola en la mano. Levantó la mano derecha y apuntó. Apretó el gatillo viendo cómo el Presidente Graham parecía haberle leído la mente. Se desplazó unos centímetros, los suficientes para que la bala impactara en el hombro en lugar de la cabeza. Leon salió despedido y aterrizó en la mesa, junto a un frasco de colonia abierto. El ordenador cayó al suelo, así como unos cuantos documentos.

Cogió grandes bocanadas de aire observando fijamente a su agresor. ¿Qué clase de virus era ése? No se parecía en absoluto a las Plagas, o a alguno de los virus conocidos. ¿Estaban tratando con una nueva variante?

-Quiero su lengua… y su hígado… -murmuró el Presidente con los ojos inyectados en sangre y caminando con lentitud hacia la mesa. Leon se quedó quieto, analizando lo que había salido en boca del infectado. Lo único que estaba claro es que quería matarle. Tenía que hacer algo… y rápido.

El Presidente se abalanzó sobre la mesa, pero Leon fue más rápido y rodó sobre su costado. Cayó al suelo y se dio la vuelta viendo cómo su atacante iba directo contra las ventanas. Los cristales se rompieron. La cabeza se le quedó enganchada. Hacía fuerza para intentar salir.

 _¡Ahora!_

Apuntó a la cabeza y apretó el gatillo. El disparo se incrustó en la cabeza. El Presidente Graham se quedó quieto… y Leon sabía que estaba muerto. Sus brazos habían quedado extendidos mirando al suelo, y la cabeza seguía incrustada en el agujero que había abierto en el cristal. Pasaron unos segundos, y era incapaz de moverse o bajar el arma: el Presidente estaba muerto.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas. ¿Qué había pasado? Unos pasos se empezaron a acercar, e instantes después aparecieron tres miembros del equipo de seguridad.

-¡Alto! ¡Seguridad! –exclamó uno de los tipos apuntando a Leon, que era incapaz de apartar la mirada del cadáver del Presidente.

-Pero, ¿qué…? –gritó otro de los que había entrado acercándose con lentitud al cuerpo que estaba en la ventana. Le tomó el pulso, y comprobó que estaba muerto.

-¿Es…?

-Sí, el Presidente está muerto –anunció Leon levantándose lentamente del suelo -. Francesca también está muerta.

-¡Joder! –chilló el tercero de los guardaespaldas llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. Agente Kennedy, ¿qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Por qué has disparado al Presidente?

-Alguien le ha contagiado –respondió Leon caminando hacia la mesa -. Actuaba como esos Ganados que vi en España… Pero había algo diferente…

-Kennedy… ¡Estamos hablando de un puto asesinato! –exclamó el guarda que estaba más cerca de él dándole un empujón. Leon salió un poco despedido, pero se encaró cuando recuperó la compostura.

-¡Y podría haber más asesinatos si no hubiera actuado! –replicó completamente enfadado y taladrándolo con la mirada. Decidió apartarse. No tenía ganas de pelearse con esos gallitos llenos de testosterona. Él había superado esa etapa hacía un tiempo -. ¿Cómo demonios hemos permitido que el Presidente haya acabado así? ¿Ha entrado algo o alguien en los últimos minutos?

Los tres vigilantes se miraron. Se quedaron pensativos unos instantes hasta que uno de ellos se acordó de algo que quizá tenía algo que ver.

-Hace unos quince minutos llegó un paquete para el Presidente… -explicó intentando recordar todos los detalles -. Era de su mujer. Pasó todos los controles sin problemas… Podemos revisar las grabaciones, pero no ha entrado nadie en la última hora.

¿Un paquete? Leon volvió a mirar a la mesa… y de pronto sabía la respuesta. Ese frasco azul tenía algo que ver. Estaba completamente destapado. Era posible que el Presidente lo hubiera ingerido… o inhalado. Sin importarle lo que los demás estaban haciendo cogió el frasco y lo examinó. Era una colonia de Ralph Lauren. Estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver.

-¿Y dicen que pasó los controles sin problemas? –se interesó Leon tapando la supuesta colonia. No quería tocar más allá de lo necesario; no tenía ni idea de qué contenía, pero visto lo que había hecho… no tenía ganas de volver a experimentarlo.

-Exacto… No hubo ningún problema –contestó el tipo que estaba más cerca de él -. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Por lo pronto sacar a la familia del Presidente del edificio. No le digan de momento nada; invéntense alguna excusa –dictaminó Leon con la botella aún en la mano. Se la tendió a otro de los guardaespaldas -. Luego quiero que llamen al Vicepresidente y le pongan al corriente de lo sucedido. Debería convocar una reunión extraordinaria. Y habrá que hacer algo con los cadáveres… Habrá que ponerse en contacto con la familia de Francesca también…

-¿Y qué hago con esto? –preguntó de nuevo el guarda levantando un poco el frasco.

-Llévelo al laboratorio para analizar. Y bajo ningún concepto se le ocurra abrirlo o tocar lo que hay dentro.

-Entendido… ¿Y qué va a hacer, agente Kennedy?

Leon dudó. ¿Debería llamar él mismo al Vicepresidente y exponerle los hechos? ¿Debería ir al laboratorio para estar presente en el momento del análisis? Pero no. Sabía que en el fondo debía prevenir a los demás sobre lo que había pasado. Era un asunto muy pero que muy grave: habían quebrantado la seguridad de la Casa Blanca, y habían asesinado al Presidente en su cara. Lo primero sería llamar a Hunnigan.

-Voy a realizar unas llamadas. Estaré con ustedes cuando termine.

Los tipos salieron del despacho dejando solo a Leon, que se apoyó contra la mesa. Su pistola estaba a escasos centímetros, la misma que había puesto fin a la vida del señor Graham. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué iban a decirle a la prensa? ¿Y a la familia? Estaba sumido en un completo caos… y necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de la B.S.A.A.

* * *

Ya conocemos el historial de Chris con sus hombres... ahora Leon también es la víctima pero con los Presidentes 0.0 Pero bueno! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo han podido meterse en la Casa Blanca?

 **Xaori:** Neil está jugando sus cartas muy bien. Se lo está pasando de lujo con nuestra querida Claire, y ya sabemos lo capullo que es. Y bueno Chris y Jill... ya sabemos que son un caso aparte. Están tan centrados en lo suyo, tan temerosos... que no sueltan prenda. Me está recordando a una situación propia xD. Y por supuesto, ¿qué historia no es buena sin algo de sexo caliente y morborso? (Mente calenturienta modo on) jajaja.

 **Stardust4:** Neil no habría salido vivo del edificio. De eso podemos estar seguros jaja. Ya sabemos lo protector que es Chris con su hermana... y más si Neil no le entra por los ojos. Y Chris, a su manera, diciéndole a Jill lo mucho que la aprecia... Espabila que te la quitan!

 **Nicole Redfield:** por aquí hay mucha tensión no resuelta... Parece que la única que sí la tiene resulta es Claire, que va por aquí y por allá estrenando sitios con Neil. Pero bueno, creo que en Revelations 2 se nos dejó insinuar que entre ellos había algo. Y creo que Chris y Jill ahora tienen un gran lío encima, y no parece que hayan a avanzar... A ver qué ocurre.

Esto es todo por hoy. La próxima semana más, más, más... y mejor. ¿Decidirán los fundadores empezar de cero? ¿Conseguirán recuperar todo lo que perdieron? O por el contrario... ¿se rendirán y decidirán... desaparecer? ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	8. Divide y vencerás

¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo os va? Pues nada, aquí os dejo el próximo capítulo. ¡Se avecina tormenta!

* * *

La quinta planta estaba bastante solitaria. Habían dado la orden de que no les interrumpieran bajo ningún concepto, salvo que fuera una emergencia extrema, como un ataque vírico o algo de eso. Jill caminaba seria, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se habría quedado dormida a más de las siete, y apenas había podido descansar tres o cuatro horas.

Habían tardado más de la cuenta en arreglar el sistema, y habían perdido muchísima información importante. Estaban, por así decirlo, en pañales. Todos sus datos estaban en manos del enemigo, y no había nada peor que eso. Les habían hecho quedar como una organización vulnerable, frágil. Habían quedado en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, y cambiar la imagen iba a costar muchísimo.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba medio abierta. Se escuchaban algunas voces dentro. No sabía si Chris estaba por allí. Desde que se fueron por la madrugada no había sabido absolutamente nada de él. Estaba muy afectado por lo ocurrido, igual que todo el equipo. Estaban metidos en problemas muy gordos, y para colmo les acusaban de haber entrado en la base de datos de la Casa Blanca.

¿Quién demonios eran tan bueno para infiltrarse en los servidores de la B.S.A.A., tomarlos por completo, y estar en los registros del mismísimo Presidente? Desde luego que tenían que replantearse muchas cosas, sobre todo en lo referente a la seguridad. Abrió la puerta y vio a varios de los fundadores sentados a lo largo de la mesa metálica. No había ni rastro de Chris.

Algunos de los presentes levantaron la mirada al verla entrar, pero ninguno hizo amago por saludarla. ¡Venga ya! ¿Acaso creían que ella era la causante de todos los problemas o que estaba con la conciencia muy tranquila?

 _Me hubiera gustado verlos aquí durante toda la noche habiendo trabajado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con las dichosas pruebas._

Éstas habían quedado canceladas hasta nuevo aviso. La B.S.A.A. tenía ahora cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y no estaban para perder el tiempo eligiendo quién debería estar o salir de la organización. O'Brian tampoco había llegado. Qué extraño. ¿Por una vez en su vida se había adelantado a todo el mundo? En otras circunstancias hubiera sonreído, pero es que no conseguía ni hacer una mueca que se le pareciera.

-Bienvenida, señorita Valentine –la saludó Norman Dixon tendiéndole la mano. Jill se la estrechó con el mismo gesto serio y se sentó en una silla cercana -. ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. guardó silencio meditando la respuesta. ¿Debía ser irónica o contarle la verdad? Ya no sabía ni cómo actuar. Estaba tan confundida que temía decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde.

-Los servidores han vuelto a la normalidad a pesar de que hemos perdido mucha información importante –respondió por ella una voz familiar. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Chris entrar con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo. Junto a él venía Quint, que había sido el encargado de restaurar todo el sistema. Habían decidido que fuera él quién les aconsejara sobre las medidas de seguridad que debían adoptar a partir de ahora -. Tengo alguna información que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes, pero esperaré al resto –se acercó y se situó al lado de su compañera -. Hola, Jill. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Señorita Valentine… -la saludó Quint con una leve sonrisa y un gesto militar.

-Vamos, Quint, creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza –bromeó la morena mientras se sentaban a su lado -. Nos salvaste el culo en Terragrigia. Así que… llámame Jill.

-De acuerdo, Jillian…

La aludida fue a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio al ver que la puerta volvía a abrirse de nuevo. Esta vez llegaban O'Brian con otros dos fundadores. Si no le fallaban los cálculos ya estaban todos allí. Clive los saludó con la cabeza. Jill suspiró y miró a Chris. Estaba muy serio. Pocas veces lo había visto así, y sabía que un Chris enfadado… nunca podía presagiar nada bueno. Las tres sillas que quedaban libres fueron ocupadas, y el director, que presidía la mesa, se levantó.

-Bien… Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar –anunció apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y mirando detenidamente a todos los presentes -. Como ya saben, esta reunión se tendría que celebrar en nuestra base central en Inglaterra, pero como la mayoría aún nos encontrábamos por aquí, decidí no perder más el tiempo… -hizo una breve pausa -. La situación es la siguiente: no he parado de recibir llamadas de nuestros socios y de gobernantes de algunos países… -Chris tragó saliva con dificultad. Joder… esos capullos los habían metido en un buen fregado -. Me han mostrado su consternación y sus quejas acerca de nuestra seguridad, y también, en un sentido bastante irónico, me han dado a entender que dudan de nuestra capacidad de liderazgo. Los Presidentes de varios países europeos, así como asiáticos, han vetado nuestra entrada en sus respectivos países hasta que la situación se solucione…

-¿Qué? –exclamaron a la vez Jill y Chris, éste último levantándose de su asiento. Se miraron; esa noticia no se la esperaba nadie. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Fue Chris el que se animó a hablar -. No pueden hacer eso… ¡Siempre hemos dado la cara cuando ha habido un ataque, y hasta ahora hemos cumplido!

-Lo sé, Redfield. Pero necesitamos convencerles –respondió Timothy Ryan cruzándose de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de sus subordinados -. ¿Qué se sabe del ataque? ¿Quién estaba presente cuando se produjo?

Hubo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por una tímida voz procedente del centro.

-Yo, señor… -murmuró Quint levantando la mano con duda. Estar rodeado de tantos jefazos le impresionaba bastante. Tratar con Chris o Jill era pan comido, incluso con O'Brian. Pero los demás…

-¿Valentine y Redfield no estaban por aquí? –se interesó el director fijando la mirada en Quint, que se movía algo nervioso en la silla. Negó en silencio.

-No, señor… Se habían marchado unas horas antes –respondió el informático bastante incómodo. Chris y Jill le sonrieron. Sabían que no había nadie que le ganara con los ordenadores -. Pero cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado… acudieron de inmediato, al igual que O'Brian…

-¿Y qué puede decirnos sobre la invasión a nuestra privacidad?

-Bueno… -contestó Quint rascándose el pelo distraídamente y cogiendo con la mano que tenía libre un documento que había traído. Chris intentó echarle un vistazo, pero desde su posición era imposible leerlo -. Seguimos tras la pista de ese cabronazo. De momento, callejones sin salidas, cientos de claves encriptadas que no llevan a ninguna parte. Sin embargo…. –se detuvo unos instantes, sin dejar de observar el papel, con los nervios a flor de piel -. Podemos confirmar… que el ataque… se realizó desde la misma base…

-¿Qué? –exclamaron varios a la vez. Chris intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con su compañera. O'Brian estaba boquiabierto. ¿Quién se había atrevido a dejarlos en ridículo de esa manera? Hacía falta una limpieza urgentemente.

-Desde el ordenador… -prosiguió Quint con bastante trabajo. Él sabía que tenía que haber algún error, pero los datos no mentían -. De Chris Redfield.

Y todos se giraron al unísono. La noticia les había sentado a todos como una bofetada. Quint pasó el papel de los resultados entre los asistentes, que observaban ceñudos los datos. Chris estaba atónito. ¡Tenía que haber algún error! Jill se levantó a su lado con el gesto serio. Dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó con la respiración completamente agitada. ¡Esos terroristas no sabían con quiénes se estaban metiendo! -. ¡Qué somos los fundadores, por el amor de Dios!

-Bueno, debo recordar que alguien –sentenció Mayo, que miró directamente a O'Brian –decidió hacerse el héroe una vez… y era un fundador, señorita Valentine.

-¡No estábamos aquí cuando eso sucedió! –soltó una risa. Chris tenía las manos en la cabeza. Se apoyaba en la mesa con los codos, y estaba completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría -. Si vamos a empezar a acusarnos los unos a los otros… Podemos empezar.

-¡Ya vale, Jill! –la interrumpió O'Brian levantándose también de su asiento. Mayo hizo un amago, pero decidió permanecer sentado. La morena lo taladró con la mirada, y poco a poco volvió a sitio. O'Brian miró a Quint -. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el ordenador de Chris haya sido utilizado como señuelo?

-Necesitaría analizar el terminal… -dictaminó el informático pensativo. Guardó silencio unos instantes más, y dirigió su mirada hacia los presentes -. Pero la posibilidad es muy alta. El señor Redfield… sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-No le hemos pedido su opinión, señor Cetcham –le cortó de forma tajando otro de los fundadores.

-Si quiere… puedo ponerme con ello ahora. Analizar el ordenador, me refiero…

-Hágalo –ordenó el director asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Quint se levantó de su silla con el rostro algo más relajado. Había sido un trago de muy mal gusto. Caminó hacia la puerta con lentitud, y al llegar a ella se volvió.

-Chris… ¿El ordenador tiene contraseña?

-Está apuntada en un papel en el escritorio –respondió el moreno sin llegar a salir de su estado de ensimismamiento. ¿Por qué les tenía que pasar todo a ellos? Quint abandonó la sala de reuniones.

Hubo un enorme silencio. Se podía notar la tensión que había en el ambiente. Todos miraban a Chris como si fuera algo contagioso. ¿Pero cómo podían desconfiar de él después de todo lo que había hecho? ¡Los únicos que habían salido en su defensa eran Jill y Clive!

-Mirad… -se atrevió a decir a pesar de que sabía que cada palabra que dijera podía ser utilizada en su contra. Pero poco a poco estaba entendiendo el kit de la cuestión, y adónde quería llegar el director -. No sé qué diablos está pasando, pero hay una amenaza evidente, y si no colaboramos… Esto podría ser mucho más grave de lo que ya es…

-¿A qué se refiere, Redfield? –preguntó Dixon con el ceño fruncido.

-A que si no conseguimos una financiación próximamente… la B.S.A.A. desaparecerá –anunció Timothy Ryan consultando algo en el ordenador que había sacado. La sala volvió a quedarse sumisa en un silencio sepulcral. Activó el proyector y esperó. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. La noticia les había caído como un jarro de agua fría.

-Todo por lo que hemos luchado… -murmuró James White negando constantemente con la cabeza. Estaba en el aeropuerto para coger un vuelo que lo llevara de vuelta a Londres… y había tenido que cancelarlo al enterarse del ataque… pero ni mucho menos hubiera pensado que era tan grave.

En la pantalla que había en la pared apareció una gráfica que mostraba diferentes valores que subían y bajaban.

-Como pueden observar, en esta tabla aparecen los fondos de los que disponemos… -explicó el director sin dejar de mirar su portátil -. Ahora… no hay nada.

Y donde debía haber una barra ascendente, no aparecía nada. Los valores estaban a O. Clive O'Brian se rascó la barbilla de forma distraída, pensando en cómo había cambiado todo en las últimas semanas. Chris mantenía el gesto serio, y ni siquiera prestaba atención a los datos. Con lo de su ordenador ya tenía bastante. Y Jill se mordía el labio nerviosa. ¿Cómo era posible que tres días antes habían recibido honores y felicitaciones por la operación de Terragragia y ahora estaban al borde de la desaparición?

Alguien pegó a la puerta. Muchos miraron en esa dirección sorprendidos. Una mujer de pelo moreno corto asomó ligeramente la cabeza por la abertura. Chris y Jill la identificaron como una de las que estaban en la centralita atendiendo llamadas importantes.

-Disculpen la intromisión… -dijo tímidamente con algo de duda. Sabía que le habían dicho que no interrumpiera la reunión bajo ninguno concepto, salvo que fuera algo que no pudiera esperar, como un ataque bioterrorista -. Tengo una llamada en espera de la Casa Blanca. Me han pedido que contesten Chris Redfield o Jill Valentine.

Ambos se miraron, y no hizo falta decir nada para saber lo que pensaban.

-Iré yo –afirmó Jill levantándose de la silla. Leon había descubierto algo importante… o había ocurrido alguna desgracia. ¡Dios! ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Pasó junto a la mujer, de la que no recordaba su nombre, y caminó a paso ligero hacia al ascensor con los nervios a flor de piel. No creía que pudiera aguantar otro palo más. Pulsó el botón y esperó. Estos trastos, cuanta más bullas tenías, peor.

-Pasaré la llamada a su despacho –anunció la mujer en el momento en el que el ascensor llegaba a la quinta planta.

-Gracias –se despidió la morena entrando en el habitáculo a toda velocidad. Pulsó el número ocho, y volvió a esperar. Instantes después empezó el ascenso.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y desafortunadamente ninguna de ellas era buena. ¿Cómo se habían podido torcer tanto las cosas? El ascensor se detuvo poco después, y Jill casi salió despedida cuando las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Caminó a buen ritmo hasta el despacho que compartía con Chris. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se acercó a su mesa. Quint no estaba por allí. Imaginaba que habría ido a por algo que necesitaba para examinar el ordenador de Chris. Se sentó en la silla y descolgó el auricular.

-Valentine al habla –su corazón empezó a latir más rápido; creía que hasta se le iba a salir del pecho. Le sorprendió oír una voz de mujer al otro lado.

-Señorita Valentine. Gracias a Dios que puedo contactar con alguien rápido. Le paso con el agente Kennedy.

Jill volvió a esperar sintiéndose más ansiosa conforme pasaban los segundos. Sólo esperaba que Leon tuviera buenas noticias. Tras unos instantes que se les hicieron eternos, oyó la voz del agente del Gobierno al otro lado.

-Jill… Gracias por atender mi llamada. Sé que estáis muy liados, pero… ha ocurrido una catástrofe.

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse… pero era imposible; Leon tampoco traía buenas noticias.

-Te escucho… -consiguió decir aunque sin demasiada convicción. Se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar.

-Han asesinado al Presidente…

-¿Qué? –grito Jill saltando de la silla y tirándola al suelo. Apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la mesa para no caerse. El auricular tembló en su mano, pero consiguió sujetarlo. ¡El Presidente muerto! ¿Había algo peor? -. ¿Cómo ha pasado…?

-Alguien le hizo llegar un frasco de colonia… Contaminado… -respondió Leon que aún seguía en el despacho buscando alguna pista más -. Lo hemos mandado a analizar, y estoy esperando los resultados.

-Dios… Eso… es terrible… -logró decir Jill con un par de lágrimas bajándole por el rostro -. Se están riendo de nosotros… en nuestra propia cara.

-Moviliza al equipo. Manteneos alertas.

-Lo haremos…

Y la llamada se cortó. Jill puso el auricular en su lugar con lentitud, enjuagándose las lágrimas. Cogió una botella de agua que tenía en la mesa y le dio un trago. ¡Habían matado al Presidente! ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo así? Y lo más importante: ¿cómo demonios consiguieron pasar la seguridad de la Casa Blanca sin levantar sospechas? Se estaban enfrentando a un enemigo que les estaba poniendo las cosas muy complicadas, y que siempre iba un paso por delante de ellos hicieran lo que hicieran.

Tenía que correr y decírselo al resto de los fundadores. Este asunto merecía especial atención. Salió del despacho a toda velocidad y decidió coger las escaleras. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría el ascensor en llegar. Había notado en la voz de Leon lo decaído y abatido que estaba; a él también se la habían jugado. ¿Contra quiénes se enfrentaban?

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, y en apenas treinta segundos ya estaba en la quinta planta. Fue a toda velocidad hacia la sala de reuniones, viendo cómo algunos se quedaban sorprendidos. Agarró el pomo y tiró de la puerta con fuerza, con tanta que casi cae al otro lado. Consiguió agarrarse a la silla más cercana respirando entrecortadamente. Todos los ojos estaban centrados en ella.

-¡Tenemos que… parar la reunión…! –chilló casi sin aire. Se llevó una mano al pecho y volvió a coger aire -. El Presidente… ha muerto.

-¿Cómo? –gritaron algunos. Hubo un revuelo de sillas general. Todos habían saltado al oír la noticia.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Chris a su lado boquiabierto. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-¿Pero qué está diciendo, Valentine? –el director no daba crédito. ¡Tenía que tratarse de un error!

-Un ataque bioterrorista –explicó Jill apoyando ambas manos contra la mesa. Se sentía débil.

-Maldición… -murmuró O'Brian dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

-¿En la Casa Blanca? ¡Eso es imposible! –se mofó Mayo negando continuamente con la cabeza. Era el edificio más seguro del mundo, por no decir que era prácticamente imposible acceder a él sin una pertinente autorización.

-Pues lo han hecho… -confirmó Jill con la voz algo tomada. Toda esta situación la estaba desbordando por momentos.

-¿Te lo ha confirmado Leon? –se interesó Chris mirándola directamente a los ojos. Quería decir algo, tranquilizarla… pero sabía que ahora mismo no sería nada apropiado.

Jill asintió en el momento en el que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Por ella apareció Quint de nuevo. Se quedó quieto al ver que todos estaban de pie, con caras contrariadas. No sabía qué pasaba, pero lo que venía a decirles… no iba a mejorarles el ánimo.

-Deberían echarle un vistazo a las noticias…

-¿Qué pasa, Quint? –preguntó O'Brian dando unos pasos hacia él -. ¿Es lo del Presidente?

-¿El Presidente? –repitió el informático con el ceño fruncido, sin entender absolutamente nada -. No… Tienen que verlo.

Chris intercambió una rápida mirada con Jill, y ambos fueron los primeros en abandonar la sala de reuniones. ¿Cómo era posible que la situación se hubiera vuelto tan insostenible en las últimas horas? Desde luego que estaban ante una amenaza que les estaba exprimiendo al máximo.

Caminaron a buen ritmo hacia la sala de control, donde había un montón de agentes mirando fijamente la pantalla gigante. Chris contempló sorprendido cómo eran imágenes en directo del puente de Brooklyn. Había algunas columnas de humo, coches parados y gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Mirad! –exclamó alguien desde la parte delantera -. ¡Lo están haciendo pedazos todo!

Y en la pantalla vieron a varias B.O.W.S. que destruían coches y estructuras. Muchas personas quedaban atrapadas, otras intentaban huir despavoridas. Chris había visto suficiente. Echó a correr hacia el ascensor.

-¡Chris! ¡Espera! –lo llamó Jill, aunque éste no le hizo caso. Tenían que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes, y ver si podían arreglar esta vorágine que no terminaba nunca.

Eran aproximadamente las siete. La hora acordada. En ese momento, en algún lugar muy al sur de Nueva York, alguien se estaría llevando una grata sorpresa… y los neoyorquinos lo harían pronto. Fisher lo tenía todo preparado. Sería un visto y no visto. Un morboso y tentador polvo lo estaba esperando en poco más de una hora. Estaba a la orilla del río, y desde allí tenía una visión perfecta de todo lo que iba a ocurrir en unos segundos.

Sostuvo el maletín con ambas manos, mirando al horizonte. Sería muy interesante ver cómo reaccionaban las autoridades al caos que se podía formar en una zona tan estrecha y transitada como el puente de Brooklyn. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se las dejó colgando en la camisa blanca. Se agachó y abrió con cuidado el maletín. Tenía ocho muestras del T-Abyss, y dos de ese nuevo virus… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 _Ah, sí. T-Phobos, aunque Jessica ha dicho que no era muy estable… Puede que lo pruebe en algún sujeto para analizar los efectos._

El río estaba lleno de peces y algunos crustáceos. Serían perfectos para el plan. Una sola muestra bastaría para poner todo el río patas arriba. Sonrió. Lo de Terragrigia iba a quedar en los anales de la historia, pero no todos eran capaces de entrar en ella. Lansdale lo había hecho, a su manera. La F.B.C., no. Era hora de poner a todo el mundo en el sitio que le correspondía.

Neil sacó un par de muestras del T-Abyss. Echó un vistazo para comprobar que nadie pasaba por allí, y vertió el contenido en el río. El agua, de un color azul, empezó a tornarse rojiza. Empezaron a salir burbujas. Neil apartó la mirada y cerró el maletín. Echó un último vistazo antes de alejarse con lentitud.

-Disfrutad… -murmuró pasando por entre dos árboles y volviendo al sendero de un parque que estaba vacío en ese momento -. Con un poco de suerte me encontraré a algo o alguien con quien probar el T-Phobos…

Vanessa conducía a buen ritmo por el puente de Brooklyn. Llegaba tarde a trabajar. Otra vez. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba esa semana. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente? Pero ella lo sabía perfectamente: la empresa para la que trabajaba tenía que hacer un recorte de plantilla, y temía quedarse de patitas en la calle. Llevaba cerca de cinco años trabajando en el departamento de marketing, pero parecía que no era suficiente. De su departamento iban a largar a tres… y eran cinco.

Los coches estaban parados. Pisó con violencia el freno maldiciendo en silencio. ¿Por qué siempre que tenía prisa pasaban este tipo de cosas? Su vehículo se detuvo por completo tras una ranchera. El tráfico estaba completamente parado. Abrió la ventanilla y sacó un brazo protestando.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? –exclamó haciendo sonar el claxon de su coche. Otros la secundaron. De pronto, todo tembló -. ¿Qué coño…?

Se agarró con fuerza al volante y miró de un lado a otro. ¿Era un terremoto? El agua golpeó con fuerza la estructura metálica. La mujer se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Era posible que hubiera un maremoto? El nivel del agua seguía subiendo. Si seguía así… ¡los alcanzaría tarde o temprano! Algunos abandonaron los coches al presenciar tal espectáculo, y empezaron a correr en ambas direcciones.

Los chillidos se mezclaron con un nuevo temblor. ¿Debía permanecer en el coche o huir como estaba haciendo la mayoría? La idea era bastante tentadora, la verdad… No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero lo único que tenía claro era que si permanecía más tiempo allí, podía ocurrirle algo malo.

Abrió la puerta del conductor en el momento en el que unos pedruscos empezaron a aterrizar en la carretera, entre los coches. ¡Una lluvia de meteoritos! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la violencia del río? Pero no parecían meteoritos… salvo que éstos empezaran a moverse y tuvieran dientes afilados.

-¡Joder! –exclamó echando a correr en la dirección contrario. Estaba soñando. Tenía que ser eso. Parecían unos peces enormes con unos dientes tan grandes que podían despedazar cualquier cosa que se les pusiera por delante.

Había un caos tremendo. Unos corrían hacia la derecha, otros hacia la izquierda, y esos bichos estaban desperdigados por todas partes. Vanessa tropezó con un agujero que se había formado en la parte izquierda de la calzada. El tacón se le había roto.

-Joder… -murmuró viendo cómo otra de esas criaturas iba en su dirección. Le dio un puntapié con el otro pie y se arrastró unos metros, los suficientes para estar lejos y poder levantarse.

Hubo un nuevo temblor. Vanessa gritó y consiguió agarrarse a una barandilla. Unos cascotes empezaron a caer del cielo. El puente empezó a ceder. Más gritos. Ella siguió agarrada mientras veía cómo el puente cedía ante el peso de dos criaturas que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Parecían luchadores de sumos… pero con el peso multiplicado por diez.

Los peces saltaban de un lado a otro buscando alguna víctima. Alguien agarró a Vanessa de la mano.

-¡Ah! –exclamó al ver cómo algo parecido a un extraterrestre intentaba subir al puente -. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Echó de nuevo a correr esquivando varios coches aparcados. De pronto, un nuevo temblor la hizo caer al suelo… y comprobó con horror cómo el puente estaba cediendo. La raja había llegado prácticamente a la otra punta. Muchos vehículos empezaron a caer al vacío. Vanessa caminó como pudo hasta llegar a una farola, donde se agarró. Alguien o algo la agarró de un pie.

-¡Qué asco! –gritó viendo cómo otro de esos seres raros intentaba tirar de ella -. ¡Socorro!

Y con un enorme estruendo el puente se empezó a venir abajo. La farola cedió poco a poco. Estaban condenados al fracaso.

* * *

Mmm... Neil, Neil... ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Claire de que este hombre no juega limpio? (hasta Revelations posiblemente xD) Como veis, se está armando una buena: dos ataques a la vez!

 **Xaori:** la experiencia es un grado, ¿no? Me pareció una buena forma de añadirle picante al asunto: ¡un asesinato en plena Casa Blanca! ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho? Lo descubriremos... Respecto a Neil y Jessica... Lo pensaré. Suena interesante... aunque Jessica ya tendrá su racioncita :O Venga va, me callo!

 **Stardust4:** el pobre Leon tampoco gana para desgracias. Ya ves que la situación se está complicando mucho, y siempre van por un paso por delante. Veremos cómo acaba esto.

Pues esto es todo por esta semana. En el próximo capítulo Leon hará una visita al forense para intentar recabar más datos... y descubriremos qué sucedió realmente con Samuel Lynch. Hasta la próxima!


	9. Remedios

¡Muy buenas a todos! Un poco más tarde la cuenta, pero aquí estoy. Entre que he estado toda la mañana liada de papeleo y que el ordenador estaba gracioso no he podido subirlo antes. Pero bueno, aquí está. ¡Dsifrutadlo!

* * *

En el despacho no había encontrado nada de utilidad. El ordenador personal del Presidente tenía unos códigos que hacían imposible el acceso, pero ya le pediría a alguien del equipo de mantenimiento que se ocupara de buscar cualquier cosa que les fuera útil. Los de las pompas fúnebres se habían ido hacía unos instantes. Había sido doloroso observar cómo se llevaban el cuerpo del Presidente y el de su secretaria.

En el suelo aún había manchas de sangre del palo de madera que había utilizado para agredirlo. No hacía falta ni analizarlo para saber que la sangre era de Francesca. Leon observó con curiosidad la estancia, y observó que el palo había sido arrancado de una silla que estaba cerca de la entrada. Era tan irreal todo lo que había pasado… que aún no era consciente de que las noticias empezarían a volar, y que pronto tendrían a toda una legión de periodistas indagando.

El Vicepresidente había cancelado una visita que tenía programada en Dakota del Norte, y venía de camino a la capital en un avión privado. Tendrían que tomar muchas decisiones… y a cuál más difícil. Esperaba que la B.S.A.A. se supiera manos a la obra cuanto antes a pesar de que ya estaban lidiando con sus propios problemas… Él se encargaría de buscar por su lado.

Los guardaespaldas se habían llevado a los Graham a casa de unos familiares en Maryland. Cuanto más lejos estuvieran, mejor… De momento, no sabían nada de lo que había pasado, pero no tardarían. No quería ni imaginar lo que debían estar pasando al ser desalojadas con tanta rapidez y sin explicaciones del que, hasta ahora, había sido su hogar.

Consultó su teléfono, pero no tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni ningún mensaje. Hunnigan se estaba encargando de transmitir a todos los altos cargos la noticia, y era raro que el móvil no hubiera empezado a estar petado de llamadas de diferentes alcaldes, jueces y demás políticos. En el despacho ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer, pero se sentía tan vacío que le costaba irse, como si algo se lo impidiera.

Este asunto los iba a salpicar, y mucho. Iban a poner en entredicho muchas cosas, como la seguridad, y Leon estaba seguro de que rodarían muchas cabezas… Esperaba que no fuera la suya. La seguridad siempre había sido un tema de gran preocupación para la nación tras lo sucedido hacía unos años en las Torres Gemelas. Todos los establecimientos públicos habían adoptado unas medidas de seguridad casi extremas para garantizar el bienestar de todos.

Dio unos pasos hacia la salida sin estar demasiado convencido. ¿Qué iban a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Se encontraban ante una amenaza que era imposible de erradicar? Leon sabía que nada era imposible, pero les estaban poniendo las cosas muy complicadas, demasiadas. Eran muy buenos, unos profesionales, y estaban consiguiendo salir indemnes. Pero Leon no iba a detenerse… y sabía que la B.S.A.A. tampoco.

Era hora de hacer una visita al forense. Tal vez podía contarle algo interesante.

- _De momento, no disponemos de muchos datos, pero nos confirman que el puente de Brooklyn ha quedado dividido literalmente en dos…_ -la noticia casi hizo que diera un volantazo. ¿También en Nueva York? Leon intentó volver a centrarse en la carretera, aunque estaba muy pendiente de la radio -. _Se habla de una posible amenaza bioterrorista. Las autoridades se están acercando al lugar de los hechos para evaluar los daños, pero se habla de un centenar de heridos y una docena de muertos…_ -Leon no pudo evitar soltar un golpe de rabia al volante. Cómo odiaba sentirse ninguneado y ultrajado -. _Les seguiremos manteniendo informados de todo cuanto suceda…_

La B.S.A.A. ya estaría por allí intentando controlar la situación, aunque sabía que esto no era más que el comienzo de todo lo que estaba por venir. Se estaban enfrentando a alguien que sabía lo que hacía, y que no dejaba ninguna huella a su paso. Esperaba que la visita al forense y el resultado del frasco de colonia dieran algo más de resultados, porque estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Tardó cerca de cuarenta minutos en llegar a la sala de autopsias del departamento de policía de Washington. Aparcó el coche en una zona reservada para los agentes. Al trabajar para el Gobierno tenía la ventaja de que podía aparcar casi en cualquier lugar, sin importarle que algún poli con ganas de marcha le pusiera una multa. Esos días quedaron bastante atrás, afortunadamente.

Bajó de su vehículo y caminó hacia la entrada, con decisión. Ya tendrían algo nuevo sobre el caso de Samuel Lynch, y esperaba que tuvieran los primeros resultados del análisis del virus que había acabado con la vida del Presidente. Abrió la puerta y se acercó al mostrador. Todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado, y sólo había un guarda detrás del mostrador haciendo crucigramas.

Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía estar allí sentado, tan tranquilo, con todo lo que había pasado? Puso las manos de forma violenta en el escritorio, asustando al tipo, y al que se le cayó el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

-Disculpe… -murmuró el policía rascándose distraídamente el cabeza -. ¿En qué… puedo ayudarle?

Leon le mostró su identificación y se la volvió a guardar en la chaqueta.

-Agente Kennedy. Quiero ver al forense… ¡Ya!

El tipo balbuceó algo ininteligible, y asintió señalando la puerta marrón que estaba a la izquierda.

-Está en la sala de autopsias…

-Gracias –se despidió Leon caminando hacia la puerta en cuestión. El guarda no dejaba de observarle, y eso le incomodaba en gran medida. Agarró el pomo, y no pudo evitar girarse -. ¿Qué?

-Nada… Es sólo… Que me suena de algo…

Leon se quedó en silencio, meditando su respuesta. La verdad es que no disponía de mucho tiempo, pero la actitud tan pasota de este tipo de merecía una respuesta en condiciones.

-Tal vez me hayas visto en Gran Hermano… -Leon se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta -. Participé en una de las ediciones.

Y abandonó la sala dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. Contuvo las ganas de reírse mientras caminaba hacia la sala de autopsias. ¿De verdad que había dicho aquello? Se había pasado tres pueblos… ¡pero es que el tipo ése le estaba poniendo de los nervios con esa sangre gorda! Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar casi al final, donde vio una puerta entreabierta con el cartel que indicaba que era la sala de autopsias.

Pegó con suavidad en la puerta, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Adelante.

Una potente luz fluorescente iluminaba por completo la sala. Había tres armarios bastante grandes al fondo repleto de diferente instrumental. Había también una mesa de madera repleta de documentos y muestras metidas dentro de bolsas. Leon intentó no mirarlas demasiados; había visto un pulmón. Y lo más impresionante de todo eran las tres camillas metálicas alumbradas por unos potentes focos. Había sábanas blancas que cubrían los cuerpos que estaban tumbados en ellas. Uno podría ser el del Presidente…

Ante sí había un hombre de edad algo avanzada. Llevaba un inmaculado traje blanco, unos guantes de látex y una mascarilla que se bajó. También tenía unas gafas de montura con los filos rojos, y estaba completamente calvo. Se quitó los guantes, que arrojó a un lado, y le tendió la mano. Leon se la estrechó sin dudarlo. Desprendía una energía bastante positiva.

-Soy Andrew Holmes, el forense –se presentó soltando la mano del invitado -. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor…?

-Kennedy –volvió a sacar mi identificación y se la mostró. Al ver que pertenecía al Gobierno su gesto cambió por completo. Lo que hace un simple documento… -. Trabajo para el Gobierno, bajo la orden directa del Presidente…

 _¿O debería decir trabajaba?_

-No sabe cuánto siento lo ocurrido… -se lamentó el forense con el gesto serio. Había sido un golpe de autoridad en toda regla que no les dejaba en muy lugar. Ahora todos tendrían el punto de mira puesto en los Estados Unidos -. Desde lo de John F. Kennedy no se ha visto nada parecido… Sólo dime que necesita saber y haré todo lo posible por ayudarle.

-Quisiera, en primer lugar, algunas aclaraciones sobre la muerte de Samuel Lynch –dijo Leon cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de observar a su interlocutor -. Según el primer informe, el señor Lynch murió como consecuencia de las heridas producidas por un arma blanca… ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí… -confirmó Andrew asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Caminó hacia su mesa y empezó a buscar algo entre el montón que tenía allí. De pronto, se detuvo y sacó una carpeta que empezó a ojear -. Aquí está… -anunció caminando hacia el agente con la carpeta abierta -. Puede echarle un vistazo usted mismo…

Leon cogió el informe y empezó a leerlo.

 _INFORME DE AUTOPSIA MÉDICO FORENSE_

 ** _1\. ENCABEZAMIENTO_**

 _-Lugar:_ Washington D.C. 23 de abril de 2005.

 _-Hora:_ 1.55 A.M.

 _-Autoridad que lo solicita:_ Fiscal 3º de lo penal

 ** _2\. INTRODUCCIÓN_**

Los casos de muerte por herida de arma blanca son en la actualidad los más frecuentes, debido al aumento del desempleo y la delincuencia de forma equilibrada en el medio actual. Las heridas por arma blanca son muy comunes y por lo general son causantes de muerte cuando son localizadas o comprometen órganos importantes del cuerpo humano.

El actual caso presenta heridas de tipo punto-corto-contundentes a diferentes niveles del lumbar, lugar que se halla muy vascularizado, donde pasan varias vías nerviosas importantes, motivo por el cual, la causa de muerte fue de tipo violenta, tipo agónico, que sobrellevo a shock hipovolémico, lo que ocasionó la muerte de la víctima.

 ** _3\. EXAMEN EXTERNO DEL CADÁVER_**

 **3.1.- LUGAR Y POSICION DEL CADÁVER:**

Cadáver que descansa sobre dos tablas improvisadas como mesa de autopsia en decúbito dorsal, las mismas q se encuentran localizadas en un cuarto de cuatro paredes dentro de un cementerio, improvisado como área de necropsia y que no ofrece las garantías para realizar dicho procedimiento de una forma segura, pero que no se cuenta con otras infraestructuras diseñadas para este propósito.

 **3.2.- VESTIDO O DESNUDO:**

Cadáver que se encuentra en decúbito dorsal sobre dos tablas improvisadas como mesa de autopsia, se encuentra vestido con:

· Chaqueta negra y camisa blanca de algodón, talla 46, y que presenta áreas de sangre en la región posterior, la espalda alta, de tamaño regular; de forma irregular; otra área de sangrado localizado en la parte del torso izquierdo de la camisa.

· Pantalón color negro, talla 46, que presenta pequeñas manchas de sangre.

· Zapatos de color negro, talla 44, tipo casual, sin ningún resto.

· Accesorios: corbata negra, reloj de plata, un maletín marrón completamente cerrado, teléfono móvil, cartera con documentación y dinero y un juego de llaves.

 **3.3.- DATOS DE FILIZACION:**

· Sexo: Varón

· Talla: 175 cm

· Peso: 80 kg.

· Edad: 42 años.

· Raza: Caucásica

 **3.4.- HORA DE LA MUERTE**

La hora de la muerte se establece mediante la revisión de los signos mediatos de muerte (lividez, rigidez, temperatura corporal, deshidratación), estos signos de muerte se presentan por lo general hasta antes de los tres días después de fallecido la persona. Un análisis minucioso ha determinado que la hora de fallecimiento del señor S.L. fue aproximadamente a las 20.45 p.m., alrededor de quince minutos antes de que los cuerpos de seguridad lo hallaran.

 ** _4\. DESCRIPCIÓN INTERNA DEL CADÁVER_**

 **-Cuello:** se observa una luxación en la región de la columna cervical, que pudo provocar la inmovilidad del sujeto.

 **-Tórax:** como consecuencia de las heridas internas, los pulmones estaban algo encharcados, lo que ocasionó diferentes derrames por la zona torácica.

 **-Abdomen:** presencia de derrame (ascitis). El hígado y la vesícula quedaron ligeramente dañados por el impacto de bala, así como el riñón izquierdo dejó de funcionar correctamente.

 ** _5\. DESCRIPCION DE ORIFICIOS NATURALES_**

· Boca: piezas dentales intactas, aunque la víctima debió vomitar sangre, ya que los colmillos y los muelas presentaban restos de sangre.

· Ojos: las pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y salidas de su órbita, como si el ataque le hubiera pillado completamente por sorpresa.

· Manos: completamente rígidas, cerradas, con restos de sangre procedentes dl abdomen.

· Piernas: leves arañazos en las rodillas.

·

 ** _6\. CONCLUSIONES MÉDICOLEGALES_**

-Que se trata de una muerte violenta.

-Causa inmediata de la muerte: pérdida de sangre.

-Causa fundamental de la muerte: herida de bala y puñaladas.

-El sujeto recibió un impacto de bala en la zona abdominal, lugar donde ya antes había recibido la puñalada, y eso aceleró el proceso de defunción.

-Los servicios sanitarios no pudieron hacer nada por salvar la vida del individuo.

 ** _7\. FIRMA DEL MÉDICO_**

A la disposición del señor juez para cualquier información adicional que considere pertinente.

 **Firma: Dr. Andrew Holmes.**

-Un momento… -inquirió Leon al terminar de leer el informe -. ¿Dice que había también una bala?

-Exacto… -confirmó el médico volviendo a la mesa. Cogió una bolsa transparente de plástico, donde había una única bala, ensangrentada -. Pensamos que la muerte se había debido sólo a las heridas infligidas por el arma blanca, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que había algo más… -se detuvo unos instantes, sin dejar de observar la bolsa -. Es del calibre 50, bastante común entre los rifles de francotiradores…

-¿Está diciendo… qué hay más de una persona implicada en el asesinato? –preguntó el agente sin dejar de asombrarse. Iba descubriendo más y más cosas que le estaban dejando bastante de piedra.

-Eso me meto… Me aventuraría a decir que el señor Lynch recibió el disparo, intentó huir, quedó acorralado en el callejón y allí le asestaron las tres puñaladas… Dio la casualidad que una de ellas se produjo exactamente en el lugar donde estaba la herida producida por la bala… y eso despistó un poco al principio.

-E imagino que no se encontró el arma por ninguna parte…

\- Ni rastro de ella… -Andrew le tendió la bolsa, y la cogió dudoso -. Sin embargo, ¿está muy familiarizado con balas de este calibre? –Leon negó. Lo suyo nunca habían sido los rifles de francotirador -. Pues estas balas… han sido modificadas…

-¿Modificadas? –repitió Leon con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez entendía menos.

-Si observa la punta, la mayoría de las balas del calibre 50 tienen una terminación puntiaguda, para atravesar mejor aquello contra lo que se dispara… Pero ésta es más algo más redondeada, para darle algo más de acierto al disparo, específica para un solo rifle…

De pronto empezaron a abrirse las puertas. Si eso era cierto había una posibilidad de coger a ese hijo de la gran puta antes de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué modelo? –se interesó Leon con algo de nerviosismo.

-Una Cheytac M200… Uno de los mejores del mercado según tengo entendido…

Leon no podía sentirse más feliz. Por fin tenía una pista con la que empezar a investigar. Ahora sólo faltaba que los de laboratorio terminaran de analizar el contenido del frasco de colonia, y el día habría sido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Debería empezar investigando por las tiendas de armas de la ciudad… y eso era mucho decir, porque había más de quinientas.

-Gracias por la información. Volveré por aquí por si necesitara algo más.

-Por supuesto –y volvieron a estrecharse la mano -. Vuelva cuando quiera.

La música sonaba de manera escandalosa mientras abandonaba el local. Había dos chicas subidas a la barra deleitando a unos caballeros que movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si los movimientos de las chicas los tuvieran hipnotizados. Él ya había tenido su ración de sobra por esa noche. Llegaría a casa y se iría directo a la cama. Mañana tenía un día bastante ajetreado por delante.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, respirando aire puro. El ambiente estaba cargado de olor a tabaco, a sudor… y a sexo. Embriagador en cierto modo, pero asfixiante. Soplaba una ligera brisa bastante agradable. Se abrochó los dos últimos botones de su chaqueta y sujetó el maletín con determinación. Metió la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono.

Tenía un mensaje del fiscal tercero del penal, un tipo bastante serio pero que en el fondo tenía un gran corazón. Le había sacado de más de un aprieto, y se conocían desde los tiempos de la universidad, aunque la suerte no había querido que trabajaran en la misma directriz. Mientras que Corey Swan se encargaba de juicios rápidos de cualquier índole, Samuel Lynch tenía una enorme responsable: juzgaba a criminales, terroristas y violadores. En definitiva, a los despojos de la sociedad, a gente que no se merecía ni que los miraran a la cara.

En los próximos días tenía uno de los juicios más importantes de los últimos años, desde la caída de Umbrella, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse chantajear ni a guiarse por la opinión de los sectores más conservadores. Muchos creían hacer justicia, cuando en realidad lo que hacían era echarse piedras sobre su propio tejado y ponerse a la mayoría de la opinión pública en contra.

Pero algunos consideraban que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, y proponían diferentes programas y ayudas para reinsertar a esos… canallas. Lynch ni se molestaba en leerlos. Tenía unas ideas muy claras, y sabía que esos tipos tenían que estar muy lejos de las calles, de los ciudadanos de a pie. Si por algo había conseguido ese puesto era por su mano de hierro.

No le había temblado el pulso cuando le presentaron pruebas de la culpabilidad de Umbrella en el incidente de Raccoon City, y no había tenido ningún tipo de duda de que las acciones de la empresa debían desaparecer, y ser puestas en el mercado para que otros pudieran adquirir las importantes acciones que tenía la corporación… aunque no había comprador que él supiera.

La imagen de Umbrella había quedado muy dañada, hasta tal punto que el negocio de los cosméticos había caído en picado en el último año, siendo la corporación uno de los sectores que más beneficios le aportaba… aunque ya se supo que la mayoría de su negocio no procedía de esa venta precisamente.

La calle estaba bastante solitaria a pesar de que aún era bastante temprano. Su coche estaba aparcado en la calle al lado. Era una suerte que hubiera encontrado aparcamiento tan cerca del local; los viernes y los sábados era una auténtica odisea ir por allí. De pronto, sintió un agudo dolor en el costado. Se llevó la mano a la derecha, y tiró el maletín al suelo sorprendido.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó viendo la mano completamente llena de sangre. El dolor era cada vez más agudo, y entonces lo entendió: ¡le habían disparado!

 _¡Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes!_

Cogió el maletín y echó a correr sin mirar atrás. La mano estaba cada vez más llena de sangre. Necesitaba ayuda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Avanzó sintiendo unos enormes pinchazos en el costado. Giró hacia la calle Eagle sin perder ni un segundo. Alguien quería matarlo.

-¡Socorro! –gritó intentando llamar la atención de alguien que pasara por allí, de algún coche, lo que fuera… pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo cuando se le necesitaba?

Alguien lo empujó y cayó al suelo. Se dio un golpe en el codo derecho, y se había rasgado el pantalón por la rodilla. ¿Quién era esa gente? ¿Qué querían? El maletín estaba en el suelo, sin abrir. Tenía todos sus objetos personales en el abrigo. Tal vez era el momento de sacar el teléfono.

-Yo me quedaría muy quietecito… -anunció una voz masculina autoritaria, como si le hubiera leído del pensamiento. Lynch intentó darse la vuelta, pero al oír cómo le quitaban el seguro a una pistola decidió no mover ni un dedo. En el suelo se estaba formando un charco con su sangre.

-Necesito ayuda… Por favor… -logró decir con los nervios a flor de piel. Le temblaban ligeramente las piernas y los brazos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

El atacante avanzó unos pasos y se situó delante. Llevaba un traje completamente negro y una máscara que impedía identificarlo. Tenía una pistola pequeña en la mano derecha con la que no dejaba de apuntar a su víctima, que respiraba con bastante dificultad y temblaba.

-Nunca me han gustado los peces gordos… -anunció el tipo sin dejar de fijar su atención en el juez -. Os creéis que por tener cargos importantes podéis hacer todo cuanto queráis… No… Eso tiene que acabar…

Y sacó un cuchillo que tenía guardado bajo la manga. Lynch sólo pudo observar con los ojos como platos cómo el tipo se abalanzaba contra él y se lo clavaba en el costado.

-¡Ah! –exclamó al sentir un dolor bastante agudo que empezó a extenderse hacia el centro. Se encontraba débil, casi sin fuerzas. La sangre salía con más abundancia… y sabía que su hora estaba cerca.

Levantó la pierna izquierda y le propinó una patada a su agresor, que cayó al suelo gritando y llevándose una mano a la entrepierna. Tal vez aún había una oportunidad. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Samuel Lynch se levantó trastabillando un poco. Cojeaba ligeramente. Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo… Avanzó unos metros, alejándose poco a poco del extraño.

Se detuvo al ver que estaba ante un callejón trasero.

-Joder… -murmuró con la mano en el costado. La única opción que tenía era volver… y no era una opción demasiado buena precisamente.

De pronto, le agarraron por la cabeza. Le pusieron una mano en la boca amortiguando sus gritos y sintió que el filo del cuchillo se clavaba dos veces en su espalda. Le faltaba el aire. Lo tiraron al suelo y tosió. Escupió sangre. No tenía fuerzas para moverse. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones. Dolía… y todo se estaba nublando a su alrededor.

-Quien se interpone entre el bien y el mal… Debe pagar… -fue lo último que oyó antes de ver al tipo alejarse. Intentó gritar, pero de su boca no salía absolutamente nada. Su vista se iba nublando más conforme pasaban los segundos.

Sabía que había hecho algunas cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, pero no era algo tan grave como para acabar así. Era una cabronada morir, y hacerlo solo… era lo peor. Intentó levantar la mano, pero sus articulaciones no le respondían. Estaba hundido, sumido en la oscuridad.

* * *

Bueno, ya tenemos algunos detalles más sobre la muerte... Muy sospechoso que se lo encontraran solo, ¿no os parece?

 **Xaori:** efectivamente, el que está detrás de todo es bueno, pero que muy bueno. Sinceramente no veo ni a Neil ni a Jessica realizando un ataque de tal calibre. ¿Habrá alguien más por ahí? ¿Quién sabe? Todo el mundo va a tener un papel importante, ya verás. Estoy deseando subir un capítulo que os va a dejar a todos patitiesos :o

 **Stardust4:** S.D. Perry me sirvió de inspiración al principio. Aunque su estilo no es el mejor me encanta lo directa que es, y que no se para mucho en las descripciones, que creo que facilita mucho la labor de lectura. A Claire y a Leon deberíamos darles un buen palo, porque siempre se van con los peores... Algún día escarmentarán, o eso espero.

Y esto es todo por hoy. Muchas revelaciones parece ser. La próxima semana veremos qué ocurre con la actuación en el puente, y nuestra querida Claire y ese $¡* de Neil nos regalarán un buen momento ñ-ñ


	10. Batalla campal

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Aquí, siempre fiel a mi cita, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Prometo mucha acción... de todo tipo :D

* * *

Los vehículos, el armamento, el equipo… Todo estaba listo para plantar cara a esas B.O.W.S. que se habían instaurado en New York. ¿Contra quiénes luchaban? ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de pasar por todos sus sistemas de seguridad? Y lo más importante: ¿cómo demonios habían conseguido infiltrarse en la Casa Blanca? Eran tantas preguntas las que tenía en la cabeza que Chris creía que le iba a explotar.

Miraba de forma distraída por el convoy que conducía a toda velocidad hacia el puente de Brooklyn. Una vez más los habían pillado con los pantalones bajados, y muy posiblemente cuando llegaran ya sería demasiado tarde. Sabía que el director había hablado con el alcalde y habían decidido poner en marcha la Ley Morfeo, por la cual nadie podía salir o entrar en la ciudad.

El transporte público había dejado de funcionar, el aeropuerto estaba cerrado, y las principales carreteras de acceso cortadas. Así garantizarían que el capullo que había montado todo aquello no pudiera ir muy lejos. ¿Y cómo reconocerlo? Ésa era la cuestión. Había ordenado a los de inteligencia que enviaran fotos a la policía local y a los federales de los terroristas potencialmente sospechosos. Pero dudaba que anduvieran por allí.

Habían tardado poco en actuar, sí, a pesar de que alguno de los fundadores habían puesto muchas trabas para la intervención. De no ser por O'Brian, quizá no estarían allí. Se había encargado de entretener al resto mientras él y Jill organizaban todo lo necesario. Habían equipado dos convoys con todo tipo de armas, y habían coordinado a dos grupos para la intervención: uno se encargaría de eliminar las B.O.W.S., y el otro de buscar posibles supervivientes. Ya se encargaría de avisar a Terrasave cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Pasaron a toda velocidad por la quinta avenida. Los coches se echaban a un lado en cuanto veían que se acercaban. La policía los estaba escoltando para agilizar la campaña. De no ser por ellos posiblemente llegarían mucho más tarde. Chris miró a su alrededor: tres hombres y dos mujeres guardaban silencio, fijando la mirada en algún punto, completamente concentrados. Eso era exactamente lo que quería Chris; necesitaba gente que estuviera por y para la labor.

Jill iba en el otro vehículo. Habían decidido disponerlo así para poder explicar a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer. Por supuesto ellos se encargarían de las B.O.W.S.; por nada del mundo se perderían ese espectáculo. Había algo en todo aquel asunto que seguía sin gustarle lo más mínimo: la facilidad con la que estaban campando a sus anchas, cómo se reían delante de sus narices… Eso no podía quedar así.

Cogió su pistola y comprobó que estaba cargada. Sólo esperaba que no llegaran demasiado tarde. El vehículo empezó a reducir de pronto la velocidad, hasta que se detuvo completamente.

-Hemos llegado, señor –anunció el piloto mientras veía cómo el coche policial se dirigía hacia otra calle colindante. Esos capullos no querían meterse en líos… ¡Valientes gallinas!

-Todos fuera –ordenó el capitán abriendo la puerta trasera. Uno a uno, todos los miembros del pelotón cogieron sus armas y salieron a la calle. Chris fue el último en hacerlo; el piloto permaneció en su sitio, a la espera de recibir alguna orden.

El otro convoy estaba a pocos metros. Algunos de sus miembros ya estaban fuera, comprobando sus equipos. La mayoría eran especialistas de campo, rastreadores por así decirlo. Iban a ser los encargados de atender a los heridos. Las primeras cifras hablaban de al menos una centena… No era nada bueno. Enfundó su pistola en la pierna izquierda y cogió una escopeta de asalto que estaba colgada en la pared. También se hizo con algunas balas.

Por su experiencia sabía que contra esas bestias había que ir con todo el arsenal que tuvieras a mano, y cuanto más potente, mejor. A él, por así decirlo, le gustaba ir más a saco. En eso no se parecía en absolutamente nada a Jill; imaginaba que ya estaría con su pistola reglamentaria y su rifle de francotirador colgado del hombro. Comprobó que todo estaba en orden y salió del vehículo.

La radio de momento no había sonado, lo cual quería decir que no había novedades más allá de las que ya sabían. De todos modos, se aseguró de que el canal estaba abierto; no quería más sorpresas. Agarró con fuerza su escopeta y se dirigió a sus hombres, que estaban en círculo esperando las indicaciones.

-Bien… Hagan una exploración inicial –les explicó caminando hacia el centro del círculo -. No sabemos aún a qué nos enfrentamos, así que mantengan todos los sentidos bien alertas. Esas B.O.W.S. son duras de pelar, y necesitarán armarse de paciencia y valor para derrotarlas. La agente Valentine nos ofrecerá apoyo. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… -guardó silencio unos instantes. Le encantaba ver cómo todos estaban atentos a todo lo que estaba diciendo -. Ante cualquier actividad sospechosa no duden en apretar el gatillo. No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor –asintieron todos preparando sus armas. Chris les hizo una señal y todos empezaron a avanzar. Los observó perderse entre unos coches que había aparcados y unos escombros.

Se giró y caminó hacia donde estaba el otro grupo, que recibía las últimas instrucciones por parte de Jill. Tenía un mapa en la mano en el que iba señalando diferentes puntos.

-Bien, ¿alguna pregunta? –finalizó la morena una vez terminada la explicación. Había heridos por todo el puente, y con la brecha que se había abierto iba a ser bastante complicado llegar hasta todos. Pero tenían que hacerlo; era su trabajo -. ¡Adelante! La vida de muchas personas está en juego.

Los cinco miembros a los que dirigía asintieron y empezaron a trotar hacia el puente, que se encontraba a poco más de cien metros. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. ¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Estaría toda su vida luchando contra esta amenaza constante? Era las preguntas que se hacía todas las noches mientras intentaba dormir. Ningún miembro de la B.S.A.A. llevaba una vida fácil, y sobre todo ella.

Si no tenía tiempo ni para sí misma, ¿cómo iba a tenerlo para la persona que estuviera a su lado? No, desde luego que no sería nada agradable. Oyó unos pasos a su espalda. Se giró y vio a Chris con su uniforme y con una enorme escopeta en los brazos. A diferencia de su vestimenta, que era completamente azul, su compañero prefería el color verde. Llevaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco verde y unos pantalones grises. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero pusiera lo que se pusiese siempre iba muy sexy.

-Nos toca entrar en acción –dijo Chris para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Jill hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y comprobó el cargador de su rifle. No estaba atascado y estaba completo. Perfecto. Se echó el arma al hombro a pesar de que pesaba bastante -. Admiro la precisión que tienes con ese trasto en las manos.

Jill rio.

-¿Desde cuándo llamas a un arma trasto? –consiguió hablar cuando más o menos se recuperó de la risa. Chris se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir -. Ya sabes que en la Delta Force era especialista en desactivación de explosivos, forzar cerraduras… y tiro a larga distancia. Sé que tú eres más de entrar a saco.

-¿Cuándo se trata de derrotar a B.O.W.S.? Por supuesto.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio, observando todo cuanto los rodeaba. Había mucho silencio. Demasiado. Deberían estar escuchando disparos, gritos, golpes… algo. Jill se detuvo y apuntó con el rifle al puente. Se puso la mirilla en el ojo derecho y observó. Acercó algo más el zoom para tener algo más de precisión… y lo que vio no le gustó ni un pelo. Había bastantes B.O.W.S. por la zona, muchos cuerpos tirados por el suelo, y alguna que otra persona encerrada en su coche mientras era asediada por esas criaturas. Esperaba que no hubieran llegado demasiado tarde.

-Chris… -lo llamó observando con atención lo que pasaba en el puente -. Deberías echar un vistazo.

Estaban a algo más de setenta metros del comienzo del puente de Brooklyn, y desde allí tenían una visión privilegiada de todo cuanto pasaba. Chris sacó los prismáticos de su chaleco y enfocó hacia el puente.

-Joder… -murmuró estando muy atento a todo cuanto pasaba.

Los dos equipos avanzan a buen ritmo hacia la entrada del puente, aunque se detuvieron al ver que la zona estaba plagada de B.O.W.S. Había unos peces de tamaño considerable con unos enormes dientes que podían desgarrar casi cualquier cosa. ¡Eran los mismos que habían visto en el Queen Zenobia! Esto era sin duda obra del T-Abyss. ¿Quién había conseguido una muestra? Todas se perdieron cuando el barco quedó destruido… Salvo que la hubieran conseguido antes.

-Jessica… -dijo casi sin pensarlo quitándose los prismáticos. Puso los brazos en jarra y refunfuñó.

-¿Crees que ella tiene algo que ver? –preguntó Jill a su lado sin dejar de observar la escena del puente. Los equipos se habían ocultado tras los coches, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-No lo sé… ¿Pero quién podría tener acceso a ese virus?

Jill guardó silencio, meditando la respuesta. En parte tenía razón. Era la persona más sospechosa en ese momento, ya que posiblemente era la única que tenía acceso a esa cepa de virus. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Eso era un completo misterio, aunque tampoco tenían garantías de que fuera ella. En cierta medida tenía ganas de encontrarse con esa zorra y hacerle pagar por todo lo que les había hecho sufrir.

Además, tampoco se le había olvidado cómo había intentado filtrear una y otra vez con Chris, aunque afortunadamente él no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Menos mal, porque no soportaría que su amigo cayera en los brazos equivocados.

-Avisaremos luego a la central cuando tengamos más seguridad –anunció volviendo a coger los prismáticos. Había más B.O.W.S., y algunas como las que había visto en el crucero… y otras completamente desconocidas -. Hay algunas B.O.W.S. nuevas… ¿una nueva cepa?

-Espero que no –respondió Jill confirmando las sospechas de su amigo. Había una masa bastante grande, con forma humanoide, que no se parecía absolutamente nada a las que habían encontrado en las playas del Mediterráneo. También había algunos infectados, aunque no se parecían nada a lo que había visto. Apartó la mirada de la visión y suspiró. ¿Estarían siempre creando nuevos virus a partir de cepas anteriores? Era bastante difícil predecirlo -. Vamos. Echemos una mano al equipo.

Chris asintió. No podían perder más tiempo. La vida de muchas personas estaba en juego. Cogió al walkie –talkie, comprobando que el canal estaba abierto.

-Chris a central –anunció mientras empezaba a caminar junto a su compañera -. Hemos detectado actividad bioterrorista en el puente de Brooklyn. Hay numerosos heridos. Procedemos a evacuar a los heridos y a eliminar a las B.O.W.S.

-De acuerdo. Enviaremos apoyo aéreo. Manténganse alerta.

Chris cogió con decisión su escopeta e hizo los últimos metros a la carrera. Se ocultó detrás de un vehículo y esperó. Jill estaba en el de al lado. Contuvo la respiración… y de pronto se oyeron disparos. La lucha había empezado. Vio a Jill asomarse por el maletero. Apuntaba con el rifle. Hubo un grito. ¡No podía permitir que nadie cayera bajo su mando!

Salió de su escondite escuchando cómo un disparo pasaba por su lado e impactaba en un infectado que estaba vuelto de espaldas. Se tiró al suelo y se ocultó tras otro coche con el sonido de los disparos y los gritos en su cabeza. La B.S.A.A. se había esforzado mucho desde su creación para evitar este tipo de situaciones… y alguien parecía empeñado en evitarlo.

Un nuevo disparo. Éste impactó en la espalda de un humanoide que se dio la vuelta intentando identificar la procedencia del mismo. Emitió un gruñido escalofriante. Chris asomó un poco la cabeza. Su equipo estaba lidiando con los infectados mientras evitaban que las otras criaturas se acercaran al equipo de rescate. Necesitaban apoyo aéreo cuanto antes…

Chris volvió a avanzar vigilando de cerca a la B.O.W. que estaba siendo disparada por Jill. ¿Cuántos tiros se necesitarían para eliminar a ese bicho? Cada vez los virus eran más fuertes. Ya lo había comprobado en el aeropuerto finlandés, y en los cruceros de Veltro. Siempre conseguían la forma de hacerlos más temibles, más fuertes, más poderosos…

El equipo de rescate había conseguido poner a salvo a un par de niños que habían quedado atrapados en un autobús. Jill lo observó todo desde su posición, a la entrada del puente. Chris seguía avanzando poco a poco. La criatura a la que estaba disparando se estaba empezando a mosquear, porque no paraba de rastrearla y de emitir bufidos. No había visto nunca nada parecido, y mucho temía que estaban ante algo nuevo.

El equipo de asalto había conseguido deshacerse de esos molestos peces que les habían causado muchos problemas en el Queen Zenobia, pero los humanoides seguían en pie, y por mucho que les disparaban seguían corriendo y atacando. ¿Tendrían algún punto débil? Volvió a observar a través de la mirilla.

Le disparaban al cuerpo, a las piernas, a los brazos… y la criatura se regeneraba como si tal cosa. Tal vez debería probar a disparar a la cabeza. Eso nunca fallaba. Observó con atención. Puso la mira en la cabeza del ser. Cogió aire, puso el dedo en el gatillo, esperó… y lo apretó. La cabeza de la criatura salió volando… ¡y en su lugar quedó un bulto amarillo!

-¿Qué coño…? –exclamó dejando a medias la bala que estaba metiendo en la recámara. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Pero su instinto le decía que esa parte era la más vulnerable. Abrió el canal de Chris -. Chris… ¡dispara a esa cosa amarilla!

-Entendido –cambió de canal y se dirigió al resto del equipo -. Presten atención todos. Esas cosas tienen un punto débil, una cosa amarilla que les sale de la cabeza… ¡disparen y no duden ni un segundo!

Volvieron a sonar más disparos. Chris decidió salir de su escondite agachado. Jill tenía razón. Esa cosa que tenía como cabeza era más que sospechosa. Apoyó la culata de la escopeta en su hombro, puso el dedo en el gatillo, esperó y lo apretó. La bala impactó de lleno en el centro de esa cosa, que se convulsionó unos instantes antes de caer al suelo y quedarse inerte.

Se empezó a descomponer, hasta que desapareció por completo… Eso no le gustaba ni un pelo. Quizá sería interesante coger alguna muestra para llevarla al laboratorio y analizarla. Puede que tuvieran suerte con otra criatura… aunque la suerte parecía que los había abandonado hacía bastante tiempo. Otro de esos seres golpeaba un coche amarillo que estaba aparcado bastante cerca. Era un taxi. Dentro había una mujer con dos niños, a los que abrazaba llorando.

-Señor, necesitamos que eliminen a todas las B.O.W.S. para rescatar a los heridos… Aún quedan bastantes por ahí… -anunció una voz femenina por el auricular. Lo sabía. Lo estaba viendo. No hacía falta que se lo recordara. Si había algo que odiaba de sus soldados era que a veces estaban ciegos; si aún no habían acabado con la amenaza era porque se estaban ocupando de otra.

En fin… Esperaba que con el tiempo entendieran que no todo se conseguía con tan sólo decir ven aquí y ayúdame. Alguno de los muchachos empezó a disparar a la cosa, que se giró como atraída por los disparos. Chris apuntó y disparó a la cabeza. Ésta salió volando por los aires, pero no salió ningún bulbo amarillo.

-¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó bajando poco a poco su arma. La criatura avanzaba sin cabeza, directa a su objetivo.

Golpeó con el brazo izquierdo a uno de los hombres, que salió despedido hasta chocarse contra un coche. Los demás salieron corriendo y se dispersaron. Un disparo impactó en el pecho de la criatura, que retrocedió un poco pero como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Jill levantarse un poco la gorra. ¿Cada criatura tenía un punto débil diferente? ¡Pues estaban apañados!

-¡Chris, cuidado! –gritó su amiga en el momento en el que sentía que era elevado por los aires.

Emitió un grito de sorpresa al ver a otro de esos seres. Apretaba con fuerza la mano. Chris intentó forcejear, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Su escopeta cayó al suelo. Estaba completamente desarmado. Jill disparó al brazo, que se quedó completamente negro. Chris empezó a caer al suelo. Rodó sobre su costado y sacó el cuchillo que tenía en el chaleco.

Corrió a buen ritmo hacia la criatura. Estaba tan centrado en ella que no se dio cuenta de una enorme grieta que había en el suelo. Metió el pie derecho en ella y cayó al suelo estirando su brazo. Cortó el pie de la B.O.W.S., de donde salió un bulto amarillo enorme. Confirmado: cada una tenía una localización diferente. Eso dificultaba mucho las cosas.

Gruñó al comprobar que le dolía bastante el pie. Volvió a estirar el brazo y asestó una puñalada al bulto, que hizo que la criatura se retorciera de dolor hasta caer al suelo inerte. Pero esta vez no se esfumó ni desapareció. Aún quedaba otra por ahí… Un par de miembros de su equipo se acercaron a su posición.

-¡Capitán! –gritó uno de ellos colgándose el rifle al hombro -. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Tú qué crees? –ironizó sintiéndose completamente ridículo. El tropiezo no había entrado en sus planes, ni mucho menos, y sobre todo que todos lo hubieran visto. ¿Por quién iban a tomarle?

-Sacadlo. Yo os cubro –ordenó Jill llegando a su lado observando por la mirilla cómo el equipo de rescate estaba sacando del taxi a los que se encontraban en el interior.

La otra B.O.W.S., al oír el ruido, se estaba acercando a ellos. La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. apuntó y disparó contra el brazo izquierdo de la criatura. Salió despedido… y la cosa siguió avanzando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al menos la estaba alejando de los supervivientes. Era una auténtica putada tener que acertar dónde estaba ese bulto amarillo. Al menos a los zombis se les mataba disparándoles a la cabeza; nunca fallaba.

 _¿Acaso los echas de menos?_

Ni por asomo. Constituían una de sus principales pesadillas. La mansión Spencer y Raccoon City habían hecho mucha mella en sus sentimientos y su mente. Puso rápidamente otra bala en la recámara. El ser estaba cada vez más cerca, y aún no habían conseguido sacar a Chris. Llevaba algunas granadas en la riñonera. Tal vez… era hora de utilizarlas. La abrió y sacó una asegurándose de que era la correcta. Sería de chiste que sacara por error una granada cegadora. No creía que hiciera demasiado efecto.

-¡Apartaos! –gritó quitándole la anilla. El equipo se tiró al suelo ocultándose donde podía. Chris se puso las manos en la cabeza. Jill arrojó la granada a los pies del ser, que no se detuvo.

La morena se dejó caer tras un vehículo en el momento en el que la explosión arrasaba con lo que había a su alrededor. Unos cascotes cayeron cerca de su posición, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Esperaba que nadie hubiera resultado herido. Se levantó poco a poco… y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Un trozo de metal había golpeado de lleno a un miembro del equipo en la pierna, y la tenía de forma un tanto extraña. Posiblemente la tenía rota.

Chris tenía una enorme brecha en la mejilla. Le había caído un cascote. El resultado había sido nefasto… pero la criatura había caído. Estaba tirada en el suelo, sin los brazos y la cabeza. Lo único que había sobrevivido era el tronco y las piernas. Había sido un fallo garrafal, que podía haberles costado la vida a los del equipo. ¿Cómo había podido cometer un error de novata?

 _Quizá sean las ganas que tienes de acabar con toda esta pesadilla._

-¡Qué alguien del equipo médico se acerque a nuestra posición! –gritó sintiendo cómo las pulsaciones le subían. Corrió hacia donde estaba Chris. Otros se dirigieron hacia el otro herido. La sangre seguía saliendo de su mejilla en gran cantidad. ¿Por qué siempre era tan escandalosa? -. ¡Vamos a sacarlo de aquí!

Un par de soldados se acercaron al lugar donde Chris estaba atrapado. Jill lo sujetó por un brazo y los otros dos se encargaron del otro. Tiraron con fuerza hacia arriba. Chris consiguió liberar el pie un poco, aunque aún no era suficiente. Volvieron a insistir, y con fuerza empujón, el capitán consiguió sacar el pie del agujero. Todos cayeron al suelo jadeando.

Chris aguantó los gritos. Le dolía bastante el pie. Esperaba que no tuviera ninguna rotura. Volvieron a escucharse disparos. ¿Todavía seguía la fiesta? Jill se situó junto a él con una gasa en la mano. Se la pasó por la mejilla.

-¡Ah! –gritó Chris al sentir cómo escocía. Se retiró un poco sin dejar de ponerse la mano en la cara -. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Alcohol –respondió su compañera con total naturalidad -. Es para desinfectar la herida. No creo que tengan que cogerte puntos… -Chris, algo más aliviado, asintió con lentitud. Jill volvió a pasar la gasa por la herida -. Lo siento…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño. La granada no había estado mal como recurso… aunque casi logra hacer que saltaran por los aires.

-Porque he cometido un error de novata… -se detuvo unos instantes terminando de limpiar la herida -. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Chris guardó silencio. Nunca iba a dudar de Jill. Le había demostrado a lo largo de los años que era la mejor compañera que podía tener; siempre había estado a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, y nunca le había fallado. Él también había cometido muchos errores, pero nunca existía una misión sin riesgo. Jill le tendió la mano. Observó su mirada decidida, ésa que tanto le atraía.

Aceptó la mano gustoso y se puso en pie. El pie le dolía bastante, pero podía caminar casi sin dificultad. Su escopeta estaba tirada al lado de la criatura. Se agachó y la cogió oyendo de fondo más disparos. Observó al ser. La mayoría de sus extremidades habían sido arrancadas, pero su torso y sus piernas estaban intactos. Podrían sacar algo de allí.

-Que alguien consiga una muestra de esta cosa –dijo el capitán volviendo a levantarse. La bota le apretaba un poco; tenía el pie un poco hinchado. Estaba deseando mandarla a tomar por saco.

Uno de los miembros del equipo se acercó a su posición y se agachó junto al cadáver. Esperaba que en laboratorio pudieran darles alguna buena noticia. El hecho de que hubiera un nuevo virus… era algo que habían esperado en cierto modo, pero no con tanta rapidez. El tiempo de actuación era cada vez menor, y los terroristas poco a poco les estaban pisando los talones.

En ese momento llegó un joven con un maletín. Chris lo reconoció como miembro del equipo médico.

-¿Alguien había pedido asistencia? –preguntó con algo de duda al ver que todos parecían estar bien, pero paró su mirada unos instantes en el soldado que estaba en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Su pierna estaba en un ángulo extraño.

-Atiéndalo –ordenó Chris señalando al herido y comprobando que la escopeta se encontraba en perfecto estado -. ¿Están todos los civiles a salvo?

-No, señor –respondió una voz femenina a través del auricular -. Aún quedan un par de ellos, atrapados entre los…

De pronto, todo el suelo tembló. Chris consiguió sujetarse a una farola que estaba medio caída. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó casi gritando. Un nuevo temblor azotó los cimientos. Se abrieron algunas grietas.

-¿Qué coño es eso? –exclamó alguien señalando hacia el otro lado del puente.

Chris miró hacia el lugar en cuestión. Se veía una masa gigante dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ellos. ¿Otro regalito de los terroristas?

-¡Viene hacia aquí!

La advertencia pilló a todos desprevenidos. Muchos de los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo se desplazaron. El suelo volvió a ceder. Y un temblor mucho más fuerte hizo que la mayoría cayera al suelo. Chris tuvo por primera visión directa de la criatura: debía medir más de dos metros y medio, y debía pesar cientos de toneladas. ¿Qué clase de virus podía hacer algo así? Parecía indestructible.

El suelo terminó de ceder. La zona por la que estaba la criatura se vino abajo, y ésta se precipitó hacia el río. Era imposible moverse, y de pronto, la zona donde estaba Jill, también cedió. Tuvo el tiempo justo para agarrarse al borde, dejando caer su rifle al río.

-¡Jill! –gritó Chris al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se levantó del suelo sin pensarlo a pesar de que el puente era bastante inestable. Tenían que salir de allí inmediatamente. Esa criatura había causado un daño irreparable.

Se deslizó por el suelo y cogió las manos de su compañera, que seguía aguantando como podía. Chris tiró de ella con fuerza, y consiguió subirla con una facilidad pasmosa. Se alegraba de machacarse tanto en el gimnasio. Ambos se quedaron tirados en el suelo recuperando el aliento. Las nubes habían tapado por completo el sol, quizá como si estuviera compadeciendo de todo lo que había pasado en la última hora.

-Últimos supervivientes rescatados, señor. Necesitamos evacuación rápida. Hay un herido que está perdiendo bastante sangre –anunció un miembro del equipo de rescate por el auricular. Chris no respondió al instante. Aún estaba demasiado ocupado recuperándose de la impresión.

Jill fue la primera en reaccionar. Se incorporó lentamente, viendo que tenía un arañazo en el codo, aunque no era muy profundo. Ni siquiera había echado sangre. Al mirar hacia el puente no puedo evitar sentir que las cosas no habían terminado ni mucho menos: el equipo de rescate no iba a poder regresar; el puente estaba completamente destruido.

-Chris… -lo llamó dando unos pasos lentos hacia el agujero por el que había caído la criatura -. El equipo de rescate no puede volver.

Chris se levantó de un salto al oír eso. Y comprobó que su compañera tenía razón: no había forma de cruzar el puente; ni a pie ni en coche, o en cualquier otro vehículo. Tenían que sacarlos de allí. Se oyeron numerosas sirenas que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Por la avenida aparecieron varios coches y furgones.

 _A buena hora…,_ pensó Chris amargamente.

Se detuvieron a pocos metros de sus propios vehículos. Un grupo de policías armados bajó apuntando con sus escopetas de asaltos. La B.S.A.A. se quedó quieta, observando atentamente cómo los tipos de iban acercando.

-¡Policía! –exclamó uno de los enmascarados sin bajar su arma -. ¡Qué nadie se mueva!

-¡B.S.A.A.! –gritó Chris levantando los brazos. Sacó de su chaleco su identificación y se la enseñó al policía que estaba más cerca. El tipo la observó mientras el equipo de asalto realizaba un reconocimiento a la zona -. Nos hemos encargado de la amenaza. El puente es seguro… pero hay miembros de mi equipo y rehenes atrapados. Necesitamos evacuarlos.

-Ramírez a central –dijo el policía hablando por el walkie -. Necesitamos que envíen varios helicópteros. Hay supervivientes a los que hay que atender de inmediato.

-Entendido. Están en camino.

Miró a Chris, que seguía a la expectativa. El resto del equipo seguía callado. Habían sufrido mucho. Había nuevos enemigos, más fuertes, más rápidos… y no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a ellos. ¿Contra qué clase de virus estaban tratando?

-La ayuda está en camino –afirmó el policía viendo cómo sus hombres se quedaban cerca de donde el puente estaba roto -. Sacaremos a los heridos y a sus hombres.

-Gracias –Chris asintió sintiéndose más aliviado. Los pocos supervivientes que habían podido pasar antes de que la estructura se viniera abajo estaban a un lado, siendo atendidos por los médicos, algunos con ataques de pánico y otros llorando sin parar. Desde luego que no eran situaciones agradables de ver -. Voy a llamar a Terrasave. Ya estarán al corriente de lo que ha pasado… pero necesitamos su ayuda.

-Adelante –lo animó Jill. Chris cogió su teléfono alejándose un poco. Esperaba que Claire no estuviera muy ocupada.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas. Entraba una ligera brisa. Se oían sirenas sin cesar que pasaban a toda velocidad. Era una suerte vivir en una decimoquinta planta. Todo el ruido que hicieras pasaba desapercibido siempre y cuando no pusieras la música o la televisión a todo trapo. Su cómoda cama de matrimonio había sido testigo de numerosas noches y días movidos.

Pero con Neil todo era diferente. Su manera de poseerla, de exigirle… La volvían loca. Le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Estaban a medio vestir, pero Claire no tenía prisa. Ninguna en absoluto. Su jefe le pasó una mano por el rostro, acariciándola. Era una auténtica locura perderse entre las sábanas con la pelirroja. Era tan provocativa, tan entregada, tan… dulce.

-No sé qué es lo que tienes, Claire Redfield, pero… eres como una droga que no puedes dejar –murmuró volviendo a acercar su boca a la de su compañera. Le chupó el labio inferior, y luego hizo lo mismo con el superior. Claire se movió nerviosa. Sabía cómo le gustaba que le hiciera eso -. Terrasave me tiene completamente absorbido, pero tú eres la única que consigue que haya algo de luz tras ese oscuro mundo que es el bioterrorismo.

Claire no supo qué responder a aquello. Hacía tanto que no le decían algo así… ¡Cómo deseaba a ese hombre! Estaba deseando quitarle lo poco que le quedaba y follárselo. Tenían la tarde libre, así que podían quedarse hasta que les apeteciera. Neil la atrajo hacia él, y la besó por el cuello. Claire lo agarró por el pelo, y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás.

Le pasó la lengua por el cuello. Neil sintió un escalofrío… de excitación. ¡Cómo le ponía que jugara con él de esa forma! No aguantaba más. La cogió de las manos y la tumbó en la cama.

-Te tengo a mi merced… ¿Qué piensa hacer, señorita Redfield? –murmuró pasando su barba por los hombros desnudos de la pelirroja. Fue bajando hasta quedarse frente al sujetador. Cuánto deseaba arrancárselo.

-De momento… Inmovilizarlo –y con un movimiento de piernas aprisionó las de Neil contra las suyas.

Su cara quedó entre sus pechos. Sacó uno de ellos dejando al descubierto un más que interesante pezón. Lo lamió, lo degustó, y lo chupó con suavidad al principio. Claire gimió encantada. Neil continuó con su juego un poco más, notando que estaba cada vez más que preparado.

Claire dejó de hacer fuerzas con las piernas, y Neil empezó a bajar poco a poco por su cuerpo, regándolo de besos que plantaba aquí y allá. Pasó por su costillas, su ombligo… y se detuvo justo donde empezaba el tanga negro. Lo observó con curiosidad. Tenía muy buen gusto para elegir ropa interior; esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más interesante.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó Claire con picardía. Neil estaba en muy buena forma; tenía los músculos bastante marcados, una espalda fuerte… ¿y qué decir de su trasero y…? ¡Oh, Dios! Sólo con pensarlo su vagina se lubricaba con mayor rapidez.

-Interesante… -murmuró el aludido levantándose. Se quitó de un tirón el pantalón y los calzoncillos dejando su erección completamente expuesta -. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Me encanta… -susurró Claire acercándose. La agarró con la mano derecha y la masajeó con suavidad al principio. Neil cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que estaba por venir. Su pene empezó a moverse a buen ritmo. Gritó de placer. Esa mujer sabía cómo encontrarle el punto.

-Nena… me excitas una barbaridad… -y diciendo eso le dio un tortazo en el culo y le arrancó el tanga. Claire gritó sorprendida, dejando a medias la masturbación.

-Ése era de los más caros… -se quejó con tono pícaro. Aunque en cierta medida le encantaba que hubiera hecho eso; demostraba el ansía viva que tenía por ella.

-Te compraré todos los que quieras, preciosa… -le dijo Neil cerca de su oído. La besó por el cuello mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador, que cayó sobre la cama. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones -. No sabes las enormes ganas que tengo de follarme esas excitantes tetas…

Claire enloqueció al oír aquello. Neil era tan morboso que nunca había lugar para el aburrimiento con él. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, se acercó de rodillas y situó la polla de Neil entre sus tetas. Neil se mordió el labio, y empezó a moverse a buen ritmo. Un móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesita de noche. No dejaba de sonar.

-Es el mío… -murmuró Claire echando un rápido vistazo, pero estaba tan centrada en lo que estaba ocurriendo que decidió dejar de prestarle atención.

-Si es algo importante… volverán a insistir… -susurró Neil sintiendo que estaba a punto de correrse con esos movimientos. Se sentía en la gloria entre las dos tetas de esa diosa. El teléfono dejó de vibrar poco después. Pero segundos después volvió a sonar.

-Voy a cogerlo…

Claire se apartó con bastante desgana. Neil resopló revolviéndose el pelo. ¿No podían tener ni un momento de tranquilidad? Sabía que en Terrasave había siempre mucho movimiento, y que siempre tenían que estar alertas. La pelirroja observó la pantalla con un gesto relajado y respondió a la llamada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por mi querido hermano corta puntos? –lo saludó, aunque sabía que no iba a captar el significado de su indirecta. Esperaba que la llamada fuera por algo muy importante, porque le había cortado un buen polvo.

-Claire… Necesito que envíes a efectivos de Terrasave al puente de Brooklyn –su hermana se quedó sorprendida al oírlo, y se puso algo nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó compartiendo una rápida mirada con Neil, que estaba de bajo cruzados al pie de la cama intentando escuchar atentamente la conversación.

-¿No te has enterado? –Chris parecía bastante sorprendido de que el ataque no hubiera llegado a sus oídos -. Ha habido un ataque terrorista. Hay varios muertos… y algunos muertos.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó la pelirroja comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. ¡A la mierda el polvo! ¡Tenían que actuar con rapidez! -. Voy a avisar a la central –se giró en busca de su ropa, que estaba toda tirada por el suelo -. Neil y yo vamos a ir para allá. Queremos saber en primera persona qué es lo que ha pasado y cómo podemos ayudar a los heridos…

-De acuerdo. Las B.O.W.S. ya están eliminadas… Hemos tomado algunas muestras para determinar qué clase de virus es… –guardó silencio unos instantes -. Me temo que nos enfrentamos a una nueva amenaza.

Claire se quedó sin palabras. ¿Estaban utilizando un nuevo virus? No sabía cómo tomarse aquello, la verdad. En el mercado ya circulaban bastantes virus, y si existía otro más potente, y de fácil acceso… Podría tener unas consecuencias catastróficas. Necesitaba ir al lugar del suceso para valorar la situación.

-En un rato estamos allí –dictaminó cogiendo su pantalón vaquero del suelo -. Mantenme informado por si se produce alguna novedad.

-Entendido. Aquí os esperamos.

Claire se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber qué pensar. Últimamente Chris parecía bastante desanimado. Desde el asunto de Terragrigia no paraba de tener problemas, y siempre que intentaba quedar con él estaba ocupado con cosas de la B.S.A.A. Aunque era uno de los cabecillas y de los que más responsabilidades tomaban dentro de la organización, se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio… motivo por el cual siempre terminaba triunfando.

Claire sabía que mientras su hermano estuviera ahí, esos terroristas caerían tarde o temprano, como lo hizo Umbrella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Neil viendo cómo su compañera recogía sus cosas y se vestía a toda prisa.

-Ha habido un ataque en el puente de Brooklyn –Neil se hizo el sorprendido. Claire no pudo verlo porque se estaba poniendo los zapatos -. Hay muertos… y muchos heridos.

-¿Se sabe quién es el autor?

-De momento nada… La B.S.A.A. lo está investigando.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró levantándose y buscando también su ropa -. Está claro que estos terroristas no paran.

Claire asintió estando de acuerdo. No quería ni imaginarlo, pero tendría que haber sido un auténtico campo de batalla.

* * *

La cosa está calentita, muy calentita. Ay Claire... ¡que perdemos las bragas muy fácil!

 **Xaori:** si tú supieras la que lié con el informe jajaja Madre mía. Me tiré, sin exagerarte, más de una hora buscando, leyendo, redactando... Creía que me iba a volver loca. Espero que disfrutes con este lemon aunque Neil sea un h... d... p...

 **Stardust4:** espero que te encuentres bien y toda tu familia. Imagino que han debido ser momentos de mucho pánico con el terremoto. Esperemos que poco a poco podáis volver a la normalidad. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para pasarte por aquí.

Amigos, esto es todo por hoy. La próxima semana habrá una reunión muy especial, y Lansdale seguirá rizando el rizo. ¡No digo más! Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.


	11. Soluciones

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Bueno, yo después de mi resacón del fin de semana aquí estoy xD (había que celebrar bien el cumpleaños). Así que nada, os dejo el siguiente capítulo, donde vamos a descubrir cosas muy interesantes.

* * *

Hacía poco más de una hora que su avión había aterrizado en Nueva York. A decir verdad, estaba bastante cansado. En los últimos días había estado más tiempo viajando que durmiendo. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo urgentemente un descanso… aunque sabía que no habría descanso hasta que toda esa situación se aclarase. Había estado al teléfono casi todo el día, hablando con algunos peces gordos y con otros agentes del Gobierno.

La situación era bastante caótica. Seguían sin tener Presidente. El Vicepresidente estaba asumiendo el cargo mientras se aclaraba qué era lo que iban a hacer y quién iba a ser el encargado de suceder al señor Graham. Mañana por la mañana tendrían otra reunión, y si no sacaban nada en claro, los jueces serían quienes dictaminaran una sentencia firme.

¿Cómo habían podido llegar a semejante situación? Aún no lograba entenderlo. Subió las escaleras a buen ritmo. El imponente edificio de la B.S.A.A. se alzaba en mitad de la Octava Avenida, una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Leon había nacido en Queens, en uno de los barrios mejor considerados de Nueva York. Había paseado muchas veces por allí con sus padres.

Había quedado con Chris y Jill a las doce y media. Se habían mantenido en continuo contacto desde el ataque. Era una suerte que la B.S.A.A. había actuado en un tiempo récord, porque el desastre podría haber sido mucho mayor de lo que ya era. Los terroristas eran imprevisibles, y por mucho que los sistemas de seguridad se estaban volviendo más duros, tenían mucho que mejorar.

Un miembro del equipo de seguridad lo detuvo en la entrada. Leon le enseñó su placa y su arma, pero el tipo lo cacheó igualmente. Se alegraba de que la B.S.A.A. no subestimara a nadie aunque trabajara para el Gobierno. Cuando terminó con la exploración le pasó una bandeja blanca.

-Ponga aquí todos los objetos que lleve encima, y si lleva algo de metal añádalo también –le indicó el tipo con una voz bastante monótona y aburrida. A veces no entendía cómo la gente podía estar aburrida de su trabajo. ¿Por qué lo elegían entonces? Puso su teléfono, su cartera, el arma y su placa. No llevaba correa, y su reloj era de plástico, así que no había problema.

Pasó por un detector de metales sin problemas. Pero por si acaso le pasaron una barra negra por todo el cuerpo antes de dejarle ir. La B.S.A.A. se estaba tomando muy en serio la seguridad después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas… y no era para menos. Todos, la Casa Blanca incluida, habían recibido un golpe muy duro. Sólo esperaba que los máximos dirigentes fueran tan consecuentes.

Recogió todas sus pertenencias y se colocó una chapa que le había dado. En ella se podía leer: _Leon S. Kennedy. Visita._ Se dio cuenta que todos llevaban una chapa como ésa, aunque cada una tenía un motivo diferente: I+D, recepción, recursos humanos… La suya, obviamente, era algo temporal. Lo más seguro es que tuviera que devolverla una vez que abandonara el edificio.

La recepción era amplia sala bastante impresionante. Si no recordaba mal, el edificio tenía catorce plantas, y había cerca de quinientas personas trabajando allí. Cada planta estaba en un ámbito. Chris le había dicho que lo más seguro era que la reunión fuera en la quinta o en la octava planta, donde estaba su despacho. De todos modos, decidió acercarse a la recepción a preguntar.

Había numerosas pantallas planas que mostraban las noticias, tanto nacionales como internacionales, y varios relojes que mostraban diferentes horas según el lugar al que se referían: Londres, Buenos Aires, Moscú… Desde luego que la B.S.A.A. no había escatimado en gastos en esa sede, aunque Leon sabía que la principal estaba en Londres. Puso las manos en el cristal mirando distraídamente a su alrededor.

Había bastante movimiento. Algunos leían detenidamente informes, otros se dirigían hacia la parte trasera a toda velocidad, veían las noticias en la televisión o hablaban por teléfono, como era el caso de la persona que estaba en recepción. Era una mujer morena, que debía estar bastante cerca de los cuarenta. Llevaba un polo azul con el logotipo de la B.S.A.A. y una falda vaquera. Hablaba a través de un pinganillo que tenía en la oreja derecha.

-Por supuesto, señor Travers… Se lo haré saber… -decía con una ligera sonrisa. Hizo una breve pausa, escuchando al otro lado -. Cuente con ello. Gracias –y miró a Leon sin dejar de sonreír. No sabía cómo responder a aquello, aunque no estaba el horno para bollos precisamente -. Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Tengo una cita con Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine a las doce y media –le informó Leon apoyando en este caso los brazos, sin dejar de observar atentamente a la morena, que bajó la cabeza para mirar una lista que tenía junto al teléfono. Pasó el dedo por la lista hasta que se detuvo.

-Sí, aquí está… Leon Kennedy, ¿verdad? –el aludido asintió -. ¿Podría enseñarme su identificación?

Leon sacó su placa del Gobierno y se la enseñó a la recepcionista, que parecía conforme con lo que veía. Miró de reojo su chapa, como si quisiera confirmar que todo era correcto. El agente estaba cada vez más sorprendido por la forma tan eficaz en la que la B.S.A.A. estaba intentando solucionar esos problemas de seguridad que habían tenido.

-Espere un momento… -se disculpó la mujer cogiendo el teléfono. Pulsó unos números y esperó unos segundos antes de que alguien llamara -. Melanie, soy Margaret Black, de recepción. Llamo para confirmar si el señor Redfield y la señorita Valentine están preparados para recibir al señor Kennedy… -dejó de hablar, y esperó. Mientras Leon pasaba la mirada de forma distraída. Su vida se había convertido en un auténtico caos -. Por supuesto –volvió a decir la recepcionista sin perder la sonrisa. ¿Era posible sonreír aún más? Volvió el auricular en su lugar y miró al agente -. El señor Redfield le recibirá en la quinta planta. La señorita Valentine está atendiendo unos asuntos y se reunirá más tarde. Los ascensores están en la parte trasera, tras la escalera.

-Gracias… Muy amable –respondió Leon guiñándole un ojo. La mujer se ruborizó ligeramente y agachó la cabeza para que nadie la viera. El rubio dio un golpe con la mano en la barra y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

 _Tendría que haberle dejado mi número… Creo que le gusto._

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente. Últimamente no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en su vida amorosa. Pero Ada… estaba en su mente constantemente. Esa mujer tenía algo que lo atraía como un imán, y ese misterio que la rodeaba era lo que más la atraía. En el fondo sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, a pesar de que había estado puteándolo constantemente.

Había varios agentes esperando el ascensor. Leon se detuvo detrás de un joven pelirrojo con la cara pecosa. Estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba al suelo. Al verlo no pudo evitar acordarse de Claire. Había estado hablando con ella por teléfono bastante tiempo la noche anterior. Aunque no había estado presente en el ataque había acudido más tarde con Terrasave a ayudar a los heridos.

Su testimonio no había sido demasiado alentador, y confirmaba la versión que Chris le había dado. No tenían ni idea de a quiénes se enfrentaban, ni qué virus se habían utilizado en el ataque… pero esperaba que todo eso quedara claro cuando se reunieran. Tenían que coordinarse, trabajar juntos. No había otra forma, a pesar de que Leon no estaba muy de acuerdo con alguno de los métodos del mayor de los Redfield.

Uno de los ascensores llegó. Se abrieron las puertas y todos sus ocupantes salieron en orden. Leon esperó pacientemente a que todos salieran y entraran y accedió en último lugar al habitáculo. Muchos pulsaron los botones de las plantas a las que se dirigían. Vio que el número cinco estaba marcado, así que no necesitó intervenir. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo suspirando. El bioterrorismo le había arruinado muchos de sus sueños.

-¿Estás seguro de que tienes información sobre el ataque de ayer, payaso? –volvió a preguntarle el guarda con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que un preso, que apenas tenía contactos con el exterior y que se informaba de lo que pasaba más allá de los muros por los periódicos y lo que comentaban los trabajadores? -. Se lo juro, Lansdale, que si se lo está inventando todo… Se la carga.

-Consúltelo con el alcaide –volvió a insistir el preso agarrando los barrotes con la mano izquierda -. Estoy convencido de que estará encantado de oírme.

El policía suspiró. Cogió su transmisor y le hizo caso.

-Henry, ¿el alcaide está en su despacho?

-Sí, acaba de llegar… -respondieron al otro lado -. ¿Por?

-Hay un preso que quiere verle… -se detuvo unos instantes, sin apartar la mirada de Lansdale -. Dice que tiene información sobre el ataque al Presidente y el de Nueva York…

-Un momento…

La comunicación se cortó. Lansdale sonreía triunfante. Las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como lo estaba planeando. Sus hombres estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. Todo el espectáculo estaba siendo sumamente agradable. La televisión, la radio, los periódicos… no había medio en el que no se hablara de la muerte del Presidente y del ataque al puente de Brooklyn.

¿Era posible que todo por lo que había luchado, por lo que había peleado durante su mandato se hiciera realidad? Sus muchachos estaban resultando ser realmente competentes. Estaban poniendo en jaque a las máximas autoridades del país. Estaba demostrando que seguía siendo el líder que ese país necesitaba para ser gobernado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-El alcaide dice que puedes traer al preso –anunció la voz de antes a través del walkie.

-De acuerdo. Vamos para allá –colocó el aparato en el cinturón. Cogió el juego de llaves de su pantalón y abrió la cancela -. ¡Todos atrás! ¡Ni un paso capullos si no queréis que os vuele la tapa de los sesos! –los otros dos presos se quedaron tumbados en sus literas, observando con curiosidad la escena. El guarda cogió las esposas -. Date la vuelta, Lansdale. Como hagas algo raro, date por muerto.

-Tranquilo –respondió con mucha calma dándose la vuelta y poniendo las manos en la espalda. Las esposas apretaban un poco, pero no estaba tan mal. Se dio la vuelta y el policía lo sacó de la celda agarrándolo del brazo -. Usted tiene más que perder que yo. Piénselo.

Y era la pura verdad. ¿Cómo sentaría dentro de esas paredes que un oficial se liara a golpes con un preso? Lo pondrían de patitas en la calle; eso para empezar. Y le caería un puro de cuidado. La vida en la cárcel no era tan fácil como la gente pensaba. Lansdale sabía que debía provocar lo justo, lo suficiente para desestabilizar a esos defensores de la ley.

¿Y realmente estaban de parte de la ley? Porque casi todos los días cientos de agentes, abogados o jueces eran comprados por gente como él, que sólo buscaban lo mejor para una sociedad que se estaba consumiendo y pereciendo en el consumismo y la destrucción. El cambio tenía que producirse de forma progresiva, para que los habitantes del mundo se acostumbraran a un reinado de sumisión y obligación.

Lansdale estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llegaron a la puerta de la máxima autoridad allí en la cárcel. Conocía bastante bien a George Marvin de su época en la F.B.C. Era un hombre con unos principios muy claros, y que siempre había hecho todo lo posible por traer el orden y el respeto en la prisión. El policía que lo acompaña pegó en la puerta. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Adelante.

Pero antes de que Lansdale diera un paso el guarda le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Tengo que asegurarme de que no eres un peligro con patas –y empezó a cachearlo por los hombros. El preso rio sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Tanto les asusta el asesinato del Presidente? ¿O es el ataque de las B.O.W.S.?

-De eso estoy seguro que sabes mucho… ¿Deberíamos estar tranquilos?

Lansdale meditó su respuesta mientras le registraba las piernas. Todas estas medidas, el ir y venir de policías a lo largo de la mañana, la vigilancia a la que habían sido sometidos durante el desayuno, las constantes vueltas por los pasillos… Algo le decía que estaban muy pero que muy nerviosos, y que temían que algo volviera a suceder. El guarda terminó el cacheo y abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-En absoluto –contestó cuando se disponía a cruzar el umbral, como si continuaran con la conversación -. Esos tipos saben muy bien lo que hacen.

Y sin más accedió al despacho. Era una habitación bastante iluminada. Había una ventana justo detrás de la mesa por donde entraba el sol, que estaba en pleno apogeo. También había un enorme mueble de madera lleno de trofeos, fotos y alguna que otra figura. El alcaide estaba sentado tras una mesa de madera, leyendo detenidamente unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

Lansdale avanzó hasta quedarse a pocos metros de una silla blanca. La máxima autoridad de la prisión levantó la mirada y se quedó observándolo unos instantes antes de hacerle un gesto para que tomara asiento. El guarda que lo había acompañado se quedó en la puerta, esperando, atento a sus intenciones. Ya estaba acostumbrado, y no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Lansdale? –le preguntó sin apartar la mirada. Dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y se acomodó en la silla. No solía recibir visitas de los presos, y la verdad que tampoco sabía muy bien por qué había aceptado aquella.

-Tengo información importante sobre el ataque al Presidente… -anunció con total convicción, apoyando las manos esposadas en sus rodillas. Era un auténtico incordio estar así, pero debía tener paciencia -. Lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido…

-¿Usted? –preguntó George Marvin arqueando una ceja bastante sorprendido. Casi estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada -. Conozco muy bien a los tipos como usted, y créame que necesitará algo más que eso si quiere permanecer un minuto más aquí. Mi tiempo es bastante limitado, y no puedo perderlo con… -se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo definir exactamente a una persona que había atentado contra la seguridad de todo el mundo -. Así que desembuche rápido o me veré obligado a devolverlo a su celda.

-Tengo ciertas pruebas que involucran a una persona en el ataque al Presidente… y posiblemente al que ocurrió también en Nueva York.

-¿Qué pruebas? –el alcaide empezó a mostrarse algo interesado en el asunto. Cualquier cosa que comprometiera la seguridad de su cárcel o de su país le interesaba hasta límites insospechados. Aunque puede que también se estuviera montando un farol… Los presos tenían una conciencia bastante desestructura e imprevisible.

-Las tengo en el bolsillo derecho del mono –respondió Lansdale con total tranquilidad, como si estuviera charlando con un amigo sobre el último partido que había disputado su equipo favorito -. Si me permite…

-Walter, hágalo usted… -le ordenó al guarda que estaba esperando en la puerta.

El tipo asintió y se acercó al preso, que seguía muy tranquilo, demasiado. El alcaide estaba bastante sorprendido con su actitud.

-¿Cómo sabe quién está detrás del ataque? ¿Cómo se ha enterado? –quiso saber Marvin con un tono algo más autoritario. No podía consentir que sus presos estuvieran recibiendo o intercambiando información tan importante con el exterior. Iba a tener que controlar las visitas a partir de ahora.

-Tengo amigos preocupados por mí bienestar, y que se preocupan por nuestro país tanto como usted o como yo…

-Son unas fotos, señor –le informó el policía sacando tres fotografías. Se las pasó a su jefe casi sin mirarlas. Lansdale sonreía triunfante. Tal y como tenía previsto, el plan seguía funcionando a la maravilla.

El alcaide las cogió y las observó con el ceño fruncido. Parecían reales. Los escenarios… coincidían. Las puso sobre la mesa y miró a Lansdale, que no dejaba de sonreír. Sabía que detrás de aquella generosidad siempre había un motivo oculto, perverso quizá.

-¿Y qué busca a cambio de estas… pruebas?

-Oh, nada –respondió el preso sin abandonar su buen humor -. Para mí siempre es un honor ayudar a mi país, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan grave…

-¿Algo tan grave como lo que provocó usted en Terragrigia? –a George Marvin aquello le estaba empezando a mosquear cada vez más. ¿Qué hacía un terrorista echando mierda a otro cuando ambos buscaban lo mismo? ¿Venganza? Guardó silencio, meditando.

No confiaba lo más mínimo en un ser tan despreciable que había puesto en juego la vida de tantas personas y había creado un auténtico caos en una ciudad que estaba llamada a ser el futuro de la civilización. Sin embargo, esas fotografías… Parecían auténticas. Podría lanzar una investigación y ver hasta dónde llegaba la cosa.

-¿Qué le parecen las pruebas? –se interesó Lansdale sin alterar lo más mínimo su gesto. La partida estaba avanzando a un ritmo bastante interesante, y era posible que pronto diera jaque mate.

-Las analizaremos –dictaminó el alcaide sin dejar de observarlo. Le hizo un gesto al guarda -. Devuélvalo a su celda.

-Vamos… -cogiendo a Lansdale por un brazo lo sacó de la sala sin mediar palabra.

El alcaide suspiró mientras veía a los dos hombres desaparecer. ¿Cambiaría aquello el curso de los acontecimientos? En la primera fotografía podía verse a un tipo rubio entrando en la Casa Blanca con un maletín metálico. Tenía fecha del día de ayer. En la segunda foto se veía al mismo tipo andando por la parte peatonal con el mismo maletín, ataviado con unas gafas de sol.

George Marvin se quedó boquiabierto. En la tercera se veía al sospechoso con un arma en la mano observando el cadáver de Samuel Lynch, el juez que había sido asesinado hacía unos días. ¿Qué debía hacer con todo eso? No podía olvidar quién le había facilitado el material, ni siquiera conocía sus intenciones… aunque tampoco perdía nada por investigar un poco. Decidió llamar a Seguridad Nacional para advertir sobre el misterioso hombre de las fotos.

El ascensor se detuvo en la quinta planta. Junto a Leon salieron tres personas más. Avanzó por el pasillo sin saber muy bien adónde ir. Había puertas por todos lados. En todas ponía un nombre. No sabía si el despacho de Chris estaba en esa planta. Si no lo encontraba ya se encargaría de preguntarle a cualquiera que trabajara allí. Pasó junto a una puerta doble de madera con el letrero _Sala de reuniones._

Leon dudó. Puede que fuera allí. Agarró el pomo y lo giró. La puerta estaba abierta. Era una sala bastante amplia, con ventanas por todos lados y una gran mesa que ocupaba el centro. Sólo había una ventana abierta, pero la claridad era bastante evidente. Y allí, sentado en una de las sillas del fondo, estaba Chris Redfield, con las manos apoyada en la cabeza, mirando a la nada. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Chris… -lo llamó dando unos dubitativos pasos hacia él. El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Su rostro estaba completamente dominado por la desesperación. Tenía bastantes ojeras, y la mirada algo perdida. Incluso hasta le habían salido algunas canas.

-Leon… -murmuró fijando la mirada en el agente, que estaba bastante sorprendido por su aspecto -. No… no te esperaba tan pronto.

Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Consultó su reloj. Eran las doce y veinte… ¿Llegar diez minutos antes era muy pronto? Quizá tenían conceptos diferentes sobre la noción temporal. No hacía falta indagar demasiado para saber que la situación no era muy favorable. Chris le hizo un gesto que Leon entendió como que tomara asiento.

-¿Cómo va la situación por aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar aunque conocía la respuesta. Todo se había ido a la mierda en las últimas horas, e iba a costar recuperar la normalidad -. ¿Habéis descubierto algo nuevo?

-Jill está ahora mismo hablando con el laboratorio –le informó Chris pasándose una mano por el pelo. Lo tenía completamente despeinado -. Esperamos dentro de un rato tener algo con lo que empezar a trabajar…

-Mi equipo ha analizado también el contenido del frasco de colonia que enviaron al Presidente –añadió Leon sacando de su chaqueta unos papeles que tenía perfectamente doblados que dejó sobre la mesa -. Quiero esperar a vuestros resultados para ver si coinciden… Aunque algo me dice que sí.

-Yo también… -asintió Chris de forma ausente -. Estoy empezando a ver demasiadas conexiones que no me gustan… La muerte del juez, la del Presidente, el ataque… Todo parece estar relacionado… Aunque nos falta el punto de conexión…

-¿Tienes alguna ligera idea? Tú eres el que más tiempo lleva ligado a esto, y ahora más que nunca, esta organización necesita tu liderazgo.

-Eso si seguimos en pie… -murmuró volviendo a llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Leon se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –sabía que lo que estaba por venir no era nada agradable. Chris guardó silencio al principio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Merecía la pena seguir luchando?

-Si mañana a las doce de la noche no conseguimos a nadie que nos financie… -susurró con la voz quebrada. Leon no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse callado; no le salían las palabras, y sabía lo que significaba -. La B.S.A.A. dejará de existir. Estamos en bancarrota. Hemos salido a subasta.

* * *

 **Stardust4:** Y como ves la situación se sigue complicando cada vez más. Hasta Lansdale está metiendo cizaña.

 **Xaori:** eso es un aviso para Claire: no te vayas con ese capullo, que te la va a pegar bien xD Y sí, me basé en los Revenant para esas criaturas; me dieron auténtico pánico cada vez que me enfrentaba a ellas. A ver si luego me paso por tu historia, porque, de verdad, desde el sábado no he tenido tiempo ni para sentarme, te lo juro (es lo que tiene una vida en pareja ahora :o)

Esto es todo por hoy. A partir de la semana que viene actualizaré los viernes... Ya sabréis por qué ;)


	12. Cerrando el cerco

¡Muy buenas a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a otro capítulo de esta historia que, francamente, va tomando matices cada vez más inesperados. Nos habíamos quedado en que Chris, Jill y Leon iban a reunirse para poner en común lo que sabían sobre los ataques. Pues bien, ha llegado ese momento... aunque con algunas sorpresas.

* * *

Jill sostenía con una mano el auricular y con la otra tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa. En los últimos días había pasado más tiempo al teléfono que durmiendo, y su mente estaba completamente agotada. Sabía que tenía que descansar, que se avecinaba una buena tormenta y que tenía que estar preparada… pero era imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, y las consecuencias que estaba teniendo.

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos intentando hablar con el laboratorio de Rebecca Chambers, su antigua compañera en Raccoon City. Trabajaba en Viena en una multinacional dedicada al estudio de la virología y sus componentes. Vamos, un trabajo que le venía como anillo al dedo. Chris se puso en contacto con ella ayer, y en cuanto le explicó la situación, le pidió una muestra para analizarla.

Necesitaban los resultados hoy mismo. El director estaba que se subía por las paredes, sobre todo después de saber que la organización por la que tanto habían peleado y luchado estaba a punto de desaparecer para siempre, dejando a los terroristas campar a sus anchas. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas mientras seguía esperando a que alguien la atendiera.

Tenía los ojos algo rojos. Desde que se había enterado de la noticia hacía poco más de una hora no podía dejar de hacer otra cosa prácticamente. Le había dicho a Chris que ella se encargaría de ponerse en contacto con Rebecca como una excusa para estar sola y desahogarse. Chris se había quedado en la sala de reuniones esperando a Leon, con el que se iban a reunir. Él tampoco lo estaba llevando nada bien.

Jill sabía que no debía rendirse, que debían pelear hasta el final, hasta que todo definitivamente estuviera perdido. Las habían pasado peores, y de todas las situaciones habían salido indemnes… ¿Qué iba a cambiar ahora?

 _Que no tenéis ni un puto duro ni el apoyo de nadie: el Gobierno os ha dado la espalda, Seguridad Nacional se lava las manos… Esto es un completo caos._

Cogió un kleenex que tenía sobre la mesa y se secó las lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas. Mira que las había pasado putas en la mansión Spencer, en Raccoon City, o incluso en el Queen Zenobia… pero siempre había tenido esa seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien… Ahora sólo podía ver cómo todo lo que habían construido se estaban desmoronando. Al castillo de naipes sólo le quedaban las últimas torres por caer.

-Laboratorios Barren. Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado. Jill dio un pequeño bote en su asiento. Casi había olvidado que estaba intentando ponerse en contacto con Rebecca.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Jill Valentine, agente de operaciones especiales de la B.S.A.A. Norteamérica –consiguió presentarse con la voz algo tomada -. Necesito hablar con Rebecca Chambers inmediatamente. Me dijo que estaría por ahí.

-Un momento. Le paso con su despacho… -y la comunicación volvió a cortarse. Pero pasaron sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que reconoció la voz de su antigua compañera.

-¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? –estaba claro que no le habían dicho que era ella quien llamaba.

-Rebecca, soy Jill.

-¡Ah, hola Jill! –su tono se volvió mucho más alegre. La morena intentó animarse al oír esa voz conocida a la que tanto cariño había cogido en el poco tiempo que habían trabajado juntas -. Espero que hayáis podido arreglar algo…

-Todo lo contrario… -y suspiró cansada. Seguía sin entender cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas -. Mañana puedo estar de patitas en la calle.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Rebecca completamente sorprendida, tanto que casi se le cayó el auricular. La voz le empezó a temblar. ¡No podía ser verdad! -. Dios mío… Eso es… No sabes cuánto lamento oírlo. Y me temo que yo tampoco tengo buenas noticias…

-Me lo suponía… -ironizó Jill, que estuvo a punto de reírse. ¿Una mala noticia más? ¿Qué más daba? La cesta aún no estaba llena -. ¿Tienes el análisis?

-De eso era precisamente de lo que quería hablarte… -Rebecca se situó delante del ordenador que tenía en su despacho y abrió el documento donde tenía el resultado del análisis del tejido -. Te voy a enviar una copia a tu correo para que puedas cotejarla con el resto… No sé exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos, pero parece que van en serio… -se detuvo unos instantes -. La muestra que me pasasteis… No existe en ninguna base de datos.

Jill, en parte, se lo esperaba. Esas criaturas, la forma en la que actuaban, su fortaleza… Estaba claro que no podía ser un virus que ya conocieran… ¿Y ahora qué? Era imposible sintetizar una vacuna o un antídoto sin conocer exactamente la cepa a la que pertenecía. Ni siquiera aún existía del T-Abyss, y eso que las muestras llevaban en el laboratorio cerca de una semana.

-¿Es posible que sea una mejora de alguna existente? –preguntó sin demasiada esperanza. Creía conocer la respuesta.

-Hay una posibilidad… Pero nuestros sistemas la habrían detectado. Tenemos en la base de datos todo lo relativo a los virus que conocemos… Pero de éste… No hay nada.

-Había B.O.W.S. que eran resultado del T-Abyss… Eran las mismas del Queen Zenobia… Estoy segura de que han utilizado dos tipos de virus en el ataque.

-Es posible… -confirmó Rebecca abriendo otro documento que leyó por encima rápidamente -. En base a la descripción del informe, los síntomas, la composición… Es posible que usaran dos cepas distintas en el ataque… y puede que la desconocida esté en desarrollo.

-Yo también lo había pensado… Era como si estuvieran probándola o algo de eso. Querían utilizar… a civiles… como conejillos de indias…

-Jill –intentó animarla Rebecca al detectar que su amiga sonaba muy alicaída -. Escucha con atención. Chris y tú no le debéis nada a nadie. Habéis demostrado que solitos sois capaces de cargaros a toda una corporación, por no hablar de todo lo que hacéis diariamente para erradicar el uso de armas biológicas en todo el mundo. Siempre he pensado que vosotros dos estáis hechos de una pasta especial… y sé que si no os rendís podéis salir de ésta… Échale un vistazo al informe y consúltalo con el resto del equipo a ver si podéis arreglar algo…

-Gracias Rebecca. No… no sabes lo mucho que agradecemos tu ayuda… -y volvieron a caerle más lágrimas. Por más que intentaba ver el lado positivo de toda esa situación, no atinaba a ver la salida.

-Sé que saldréis de ésta. Siempre lo hacéis. Sólo ten paciencia. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis sólo tenéis que pedírmela.

-Gracias de nuevo. Cuídate.

Jill dejó el auricular en su sitio, suspirando. Encendió su ordenador para sacar una copia del análisis del virus. Las malas noticias no paraban de llegar. Siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte, que no se dejaba achantar por nada… Pero todo esto la estaba superando. Por mucho que hicieran, por mucho que se esforzaran en buscar pistas, los terroristas iban un paso por delante.

Abrió su correo electrónico y encontró rápidamente el mensaje de Rebecca. Era un archivo adjunto. Lo descargó y lo mandó a imprimir. Su móvil vibró. Lo cogió mientras escuchaba cómo la impresora empezaba a trabajar. Era un mensaje de Chris.

 _Leon acaba de llegar. ¿Cómo vas?_

Jill escribió rápidamente que iba de camino a la sala de reuniones. Cogió el papel de la bandeja y le echó un rápido vistazo. Todo parecía estar correcto. Chris le respondió con un escueto OK. Pobre… Estaban sufriendo mucho. Podía ver en su cara que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, aunque no es que a ella le hubiera ido mucho mejor. Salió del despacho y caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor, donde no había nadie esperando.

Había notado que la gente se les quedaba más de la cuenta esa mañana. Estaba segura de que las noticias habían corrido como la pólvora. A estas alturas casi todos sabrían que posiblemente mañana… sería su último día de trabajo. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podían evitar que tanta gente se quedara en la calle? Era un auténtico misterio.

El ascensor llegó a su planta. Pulsó el botón de la quinta planta. Había un par de agentes que charlaban, y que se detuvieron cuando la vieron entrar. Parecían incómodos. ¿Pero qué había hecho ella para que todo el mundo le diera la espalda? Se cruzó de brazos con el papel aún en la mano e intentó mirar en otra dirección; no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

El descenso tardó poco afortunadamente. Salió sin mirar atrás en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y marchó a buen ritmo hacia la sala de reuniones. Se remangó un poco los puños de la camisa blanca. Su tarjeta de identificación, que llevaba colgada al cuello, se movía sin cesar mientras caminaba. Sólo esperaba que Leon trajera alguna novedad, aunque visto lo visto…

La puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujó con suavidad y al primero que vio fue a Chris, que tenía las manos puestas en la mesa y escuchaba atentamente lo que Leon le decía. Ambos se giraron al oírla entrar. El agente se levantó y le tendió la mano. Jill se la estrechó sin dudarlo. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones grises. También había una chaqueta colgada en el respaldo de su silla.

-Me alegro de verte –la saludó sin sonreír. Jill lo agradecía. Leon también debería estar pasando por lo suyo.

-Ojalá nos viéramos en unas circunstancias menos… extremas –le respondió cogiendo la silla que estaba entre los dos hombres. Compartió una rápida mirada con Chris, que no dijo absolutamente nada -. Bien… Esperemos que esto no se alargue y podamos solucionarlo cuanto antes… ¿Qué tenemos por ahora?

-Poco –contestó Leon mirando alternativamente a los dos fundadores -. Todo empezó con el asesinato de Samuel Lynch, luego el ciberataque a vuestra sede, a la Casa Blanca… y por último la muerte del Presidente y el ataque en Nueva York… Creo que todo estaba claramente planificado. Llevaban varios días haciéndolo. De otro modo… ¿Cómo iba a salir todo tan… redondo?

-Vayamos por partes… -le interrumpió Chris acomodándose en su silla -. ¿Creéis que el asesinato de Samuel Lynch ha sido el desencadenante?

-Yo creo que está todo bastante relacionado… -opinó Leon pensativo -. Lynch era un gran amigo del Presidente, y uno de los jueces más reputados. Como sabéis, era la máxima autoridad en lo que se refiere juzgar a terroristas… -consultó uno de los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa -. Tenía en los próximos días un juicio contra… -se detuvo unos instantes. No había caído hasta ahora. Jill y Chris lo observaron con curiosidad -. Morgan Lansdale.

Los ex miembros de S.T.A.R.S. se miraron sorprendidos. ¡Las piezas del puzzle estaban empezando a encajar!

-Está moviendo los hilos desde la cárcel –murmuró Jill dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Tenía cómplices fuera que estaban haciendo el trabajo. Se levantó de su asiento con la respiración acelerada -. ¡Tenemos que advertir al alcaide!

Chris la cogió del brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Necesitamos pruebas… Sin ellas, no podemos hacer nada…

-¡Leon acaba de darnos una! –exclamó completamente fuera de sus casillas. Chris se sorprendió. Nunca la había visto así -. ¡Ese hijo de puta ordenó matar a Lynch para aplazar el juicio! ¡Está tramando algo delante de nuestras malditas narices!

-Jill, tranquila… Sé que lo que estás diciendo es la pura verdad, pero no nos tomarán en serio si no presentamos pruebas que demuestren que Lansdale está tramando algo. Lo más importante ahora… es mantener la calma –miró a Leon -. Aparte de Lansdale, ¿tenía algún juicio más?

-No –respondió el agente consultando sus papeles -. El móvil parece claro. Además, la autopsia revela que fue asesinado de forma violenta: un disparo con un rifle de francotirador y tres puñaladas: una en el costado y dos en la espalda.

-¿Se ha encontrado alguna de las armas?

-No. He mandado a algunos hombres a todas las armerías de la ciudad… Según me dijo el forense, la bala encontrada en el cuerpo de Lynch había sido modificada…

-¿Modificada? –repitió Jill con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… era algo más gruesa de lo normal, así que no creo que sea difícil encontrar el arma si se compró en esta ciudad…

-Cosa que dudo… -añadió Chris con la mano derecha puesta en la barbilla -. Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que todo lo que está pasando últimamente tiene alguna relación con Lansdale, y que la muerte de Samuel Lynch fue provocada para retrasar el juicio…

Leon y Jill asintieron.

-Leon, ¿qué puedes decirnos de la... -Chris se detuvo unos instantes. Le costaba pronunciar esas palabras –. Muerte del Presidente?

-Bueno… hay muchas cosas que aún no están del todo claras –respondió sin poder evitar acordarse de cómo el Presidente acabó con la vida de su secretaria -. Llegó un paquete procedente supuestamente de su mujer. Pasó el control sin problemas. Era un frasco de colonia… aunque lo que había en su interior no era colonia precisamente. Parece que este virus se transmite por aire o por contacto directo… Es posible que el Presidente lo oliera o lo tocara… y eso… provocó… su cambio…

-¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido el virus? –preguntó Jill sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de introducir el maldito virus dentro de la mismísima Casa Blanca? -. ¡Cualquier análisis hubiera hecho saltar las alarmas!

-Aquí tenéis las respuestas –respondió el rubio pasándoles una hoja. Chris y Jill se acercaron para echarle un vistazo.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, leyendo, mientras Leon los observaba. A él también le había sorprendido la forma en la que esos malnacidos les habían hecho quedar en ridículo delante de toda la opinión pública. Un truco casero pero muy efectivo y que les iba a servir en el futuro para detectar nuevos casos como ése. La primera en reaccionar fue Jill, que se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Cloroformo? –dijo con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que esperaba cualquier cosa menos ésa. El gesto de Chris se ensombreció. Seguían llevándoles mucha ventaja.

-Exacto. Ya sabéis que el cloroformo tiene un uso principalmente doméstico. Los del laboratorio han hecho varias pruebas y simulaciones, y han descubierto que al mezclarlo con un virus éste no pierde su efecto, pero se vuelve completamente imperceptible al ojo humano, y por supuesto, a los controles rutinarios… Haría falta un examen más exhaustivo para determinar que su principal composición es un virus…

-Joder… -murmuró Chris apartando la mirada de la tabla donde se analizaba la composición del frasco de colonia que recibió el Presidente -. Un truco muy astuto y que lo ha puesto todo patas arriba… -observó de nuevo el documento, frunciendo el ceño al ver algo en lo que no había percatado antes -. ¿Virus desconocido? ¿Qué es esto?

Jill abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Era el mismo virus del que le había Rebecca! ¡Estaban tratando con la misma gente! Fue a decirlo, pero Leon se le adelantó. Se levantó de su silla y se situó delante del papel, con las manos apoyada en la mesa.

-En el laboratorio han comparado esa muestra con la base de datos existente… y no coincide con ningún virus conocido –los tres guardaron silencio, asimilando ese nuevo golpe que les habían asestado -. Nos enfrentamos a una nueva amenaza, y ahora mismo somos como ciegos: caminamos sin ver nada.

-Creo… -le interrumpió Jill mirando alternativamente a sus acompañantes -, o estoy casi segura, de que es el mismo virus –dejó sobre la mesa el informe que Rebecca le había pasado por correo -. Nosotros hemos analizado una muestra que se encontró en el ataque de ayer. Estamos seguros de que utilizaron el T-Abyss, por las características de algunas B.O.W.S., pero había otras nuevas. Cogimos una muestra… y éste es el resultado.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, absortos cada uno en su lectura. El gesto de cada uno se fue contrayendo conforme comprobaban que nada, absolutamente nada, coincidía. Leon tenía el rostro desencajado, Chris estaba pálido, y Jill se mordía el labio. De pronto, Chris dio un golpe en la mesa y empujó una silla.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? –gritó completamente fuera de sí. ¡Si no tenían bastante con uno, ahora tenían dos! -. ¡Qué alguien me explique por qué coño los resultados no son los mismos!

-Pues… -murmuró Leon aún en shock. ¿Es que no tenían bastante? Se quedó callado. No sabía qué decir. Observó una vez más los datos. Jill se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza -. Parece que nos atacan por dos costados. Esto es algo… insólito.

-Es una cabronada –corroboró Jill con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué habían hecho para soportar tanto? -. Unos terroristas jugando con nosotros con dos virus nuevos… Suena muy bien como guión de película…

Chris se apoyó contra la pared intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Tenía que encontrar a esos mamones fuera como fuese. No podía permitir que se siguieran cometiendo crímenes y atentados como los que estaban ocurriendo. La población mundial se merecía un lugar seguro, libre de amenazas terroristas. Y creía saber por dónde empezar…

Sacó su teléfono mientras sus compañeros seguían en silencio. Entró en la base de datos de la B.S.A.A. y buscó la carpeta donde estaban los perfiles de los terroristas más buscados. Fue buscando de uno en uno hasta que dio con la persona que buscaba: una mujer de unos veintitantos, de pelo negro largo, muy atractiva… y que los había engañado a todos.

-Ésta es Jessica Sherawat –le explicó a Leon mientras caminaba hacia su posición. Le pasó el teléfono y continuó hablando mientras el agente examinaba la fotografía y el expediente -. Trabaja para Lansdale. Perteneció a la F.B.C. hasta el pánico de Terragrigia. Luego pasó a formar parte la B.S.A.A., donde descubrimos que era un topo encubierto de Lansdale. Se nos escapó… y sigue pululando por ahí, siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe…

-Vaya… -murmuró Leon sin dejar de observar la fotografía -. La chica tiene su historial… ¿Y por qué piensas que ella puede estar detrás de todo esto?

-Es muy astuta –fue Jill la que respondió levantándose de su silla. Se situó a la derecha de Leon, cruzándose de brazos -. Lansdale sabía que haría su papel perfectamente. Le estuvo proporcionando información de todos nuestros movimientos durante el tiempo que estuvo a nuestro servicio… Conoce el T-Abyss, y es muy posible que consiguiera una muestra en el Queen Zenobia.

-Exacto –corroboró Chris recuperando su teléfono -. Deberíamos centrar nuestra investigación en capturarla. Estoy seguro de que tendrá cosas muy interesantes que contarnos.

-De acuerdo –asintió Leon viendo algo más de claridad en el asunto, aunque estaban lejos de solucionarlo -. Informaré a la Interpol y a las demás autoridades para que sea su principal objetivo… -su teléfono empezó a sonar -. Disculpad… -metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al mirar la pantalla vio el nombre de Hunnigan.

El inspector jefe y cuatro ayudante del F.B.I. subieron a buen ritmo la escalinata que llevaba a la entrada principal de la B.S.A.A. Habían recibido hacía menos de una hora un soplo desde Washington D.C. Tenían una ligera pista de quién podía estar tras el asesinato del Presidente… y todo apuntaba a que esa persona estaba en esos momentos allí, dentro de la organización.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Adam Pavlov avanzó a buen ritmo hacia la recepción, pero unos tipos de seguridad les salieron al paso. Todo el plantel del F.B.I. se detuvo. No podían perder tiempo… o se les podía escapar.

-Lo siento, pero necesitamos comprobar sus credenciales –dijo el tipo que estaba más cerca de ellos. A la derecha había un dispositivo para detectar metales, y un arco por el que todo el que quisiera acceder al interior tenía que pasar.

-Soy Adam Pavlov, inspector jefe del F.B.I. Nueva York –se presentó enseñándole su placa a los presentes -. Tenemos una orden de registro del edificio. Creemos que hay un posible terrorista aquí.

-¿Aquí? –repitió el tipo como si no entendiera nada -. Todas las entradas y salidas de este edificio están vigiladas. Los jefes están ahora muy concienciados con la seguridad… Mis hombres no dejarían entrar a un terrorista así como así…

-¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! –gritó el inspector levantando un dedo acusador -. ¡Juro que si por su culpa se nos escapa…

-¿Ha visto a este tipo? –intervino uno de sus hombres enseñándole al vigilante una fotografía. La observó durante unos instantes, y no tardó en reconocerlo.

-Sí… Llegó hace menos de media hora…

-¡Es nuestro hombre! –gritó otro de los agentes del F.B.I. -. ¡Vamos!

-Pero…

-¿Dónde está?

-No… no lo sé… Venía de visita.

-Vayamos a la recepción –ordenó el líder haciéndole un gesto a sus hombres.

Los miembros del F.B.I. caminaron a buen ritmo hacia la solitaria recepción, donde una mujer tecleaba algo en su ordenador. Levantó la mirada al ver que un grupo de hombres caminaba hacia allí. Iban armados. Pensó en dar la alerta, pero lo descartó inmediatamente; si los de seguridad los habían dejado pasar no debían suponer ningún problema.

-Adam Pavlov, inspector jefe del F.B.I. –dijo enseñando su placa a la mujer, que se quedó algo sorprendida -. Estamos buscando a un sospechoso, y nos ha dicho que está en este edificio… -sacó la foto del sujeto y la dejó sobre el mostrador -. ¿Ha visto a este tipo?

La recepcionista se quedó boquiabierta, y casi palideció. ¡Claro que lo había visto! Había sido bastante simpático… ¿y ahora resultaba que era un criminal o algo de eso? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? Pero un nuevo temor la asaltó: Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine estaban con él… ¡Los jefes estaban en peligro!

-Está en la quinta planta, reunido con el señor Redfield y la señorita Valentine…

-¡Vamos! –gritó el líder mandando a unos hombres por las escaleras. Otros cogerían el ascensor para cerrarle el paso en caso de que decidiera huir -. Que nadie abandone este edificio hasta que la operación haya terminado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hunnigan? –preguntó Leon con el rostro serio. Lo que habían descubierto no era nada alentador, y era inevitable darle vueltas. ¿Es que esos malditos terroristas no se cansaban de los virus?

-¿Dónde estás? –algo en su voz, su nerviosismo, le indicaba a Leon que estaba muy preocupada por algo.

-En el edificio de la B.S.A.A., en Nueva York. ¿Por?

-¡Sal de ahí!

Chris y Jill miraron hacia la puerta en el momento en el que ésta se abrió de golpe. Entraron tres tipos armados que los apuntaron.

-¡F.B.I.! ¡Las manos en alto! ¡Qué nadie se mueva! –exclamó el que había entrado en primer lugar. No entendían absolutamente nada. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí?

Los tres levantaron las manos despacio, sin dejar de observar a los agentes, que avanzaban hacia Leon. Le agarraron los brazos y lo tumbaron en la mesa. Uno de los federales llevaba unas esposas.

-¿Pero qué…? –logró decir Jill sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, si es que lograba pillarlo.

-Silencio, señorita –le ordenó el que estaba más cerca de ella sin dejar de apuntarla.

-Creo que hay un malentendido… -intervino Chris mirando cómo le colocaban las esposas a Leon ante las protestas de éste. Sabían que no debían hacer ninguna estupidez si no querían tener a todo el F.B.I. detrás. ¿Por qué motivo? Aún era un completo misterio.

-No hay ningún malentendido, señor Redfield –respondió un tipo con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Algo en su forma de caminar, la forma en la que los miraba… demostraba superioridad. Sacó su placa y se la enseñó a los sorprendidos -. Adam Pavlov, inspector jefe del F.B.I. Nueva York. Éstos son mis hombres, y estamos involucrados en una operación muy importante –sacó un pequeño papel mecanografiado. Aunque no podía leer su contenido, Chris sabía que era alguna especie de orden oficial. Pavlov miró a Leon, que seguía echado contra la mesa -. Leon S. Kennedy, queda arrestado como principal sospechoso del asesinato del Presidente Graham…

-¿Qué? –gritó mientras lo levantaban. Las esposas se le estaban clavando en las muñecas, pero no iba a protestar. No iba a darle esa satisfacción a esos capullos. Lo agarraron por un brazo y le hicieron caminar hacia la puerta -. ¡Están cometiendo un gran error!

-En cuanto a vosotros dos… -continuó hablando Pavlov como si no le hubieran interrumpido. Chris y Jill observaban boquiabiertos cómo se llevaban a Leon. Lo que les hacía falta precisamente era un escándalo como ése -. Os llevaremos a una comisaría en calidad de cómplices…

-Si esto es una broma… Creo que ya se está pasando de castaño a oscuro –le interrumpió Chris con el rostro muy serio. ¿Cómo iba a estar Leon detrás del ataque? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Me temo que no es ninguna broma, señor Redfield –respondió el inspector caminando junto a la mesa, echando un vistazo a los documentos. Cogió uno de los ellos y empezó a leerlo con el ceño fruncido -. Vaya… ¿Planeaban un nuevo ataque? Aquí hay datos muy interesantes…

-¿Hola? ¡Somos la B.S.A.A.! –gritó Jill furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que esos inútiles estuvieran tan ciegos? -. Nuestra misión es erradicar los virus y luchar contra el bioterrorismo… No causar una catástrofe.

Chris no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Aquí, definitivamente, había algo que se les estaba escapando de las manos. ¿Una nueva jugada de sus queridos amigos? Posiblemente… ¿Pero cómo lo habían hecho? Ahí estaba el kit de la cuestión.

-Eso lo decidiremos… entre rejas… -Pavlov miró a sus hombres -. Esposadlos.

-¡Ni hablar! –exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás. Uno de los federales le quitó el seguro a su arma -. No pienso consentir que me pisoteen y me dejen en ridículo delante de mi gente… Si voy a algún sitio, lo haré por voluntad propia.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! –se encaró Jill con otro de ellos que iba a esposarla. Sonó un disparo. Hubo gritos en el exterior. La bala se había incrustado en la pared del fondo, provocando una pequeña grieta. La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. miró al autor del disparo. La sangre le hervía -. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿Quién nos pagará eso ahora? –intervino Chris deseando darle un puñetazo a ese cretino.

-¡Se acabó! –dictaminó el líder levantando una mano. En el pasillo el personal corría hacia el ascensor -. Redfield y Valentine. No lo digo más. Nos acompañarán sí o sí… a no ser que quieran que presente algunos cargos –volvió a mirar a sus hombres -. Escóltenlos.

-Sí, señor.

Chris y Jill avanzaron con lentitud, demasiado sorprendidos aún por todo lo que había pasado. La situación se estaba descontrolando. ¿Podía ocurrirles algo peor? Chris pensó que esa racha de mala suerte nunca terminaría. Cuando parecía que tenían algo con lo que empezar a investigar… unos capullos con ganas de fiesta habían decidido jugar a los polis malos.

 _Muy bien. Yo también puedo jugar sucio._

* * *

0.0 ¿Leon acusado de ser el causante del ataque? WTF? Parece que alguien está moviendo los hilos a su antojo, y le está saliendo redonda la jugada.

 **Xaori:** ¿Te puedes creer que aún no he sacado tiempo para leer tu capítulo? Es desesperante, de verdad. Pero esta tarde, cuando termine con una clase que tengo, me voy a poner sí o sí, porque esto no puede ser vamos xD Pues aquí hay más de uno que necesita un abrazo me parece a mí. Alguien se lo está montando muy bien para que nuestros protagonistas siempre estén en el ojo del huracán. Hay que considerar la posibilidad de que esas fotos... hayan sido modificadas también. ¿Quién sabe?

 **Stardust4:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^ Lansdale lo está consiguiendo, está desestabilizando de tal manera a nuestros protagonistas que es posible que tarde o temprano suceda una desgracia. Y ese rubio... pues sí, tiene pinta que es Leon, aunque esas fotos posiblemente hayan sido modificadas. No veo a Leon metiéndose en la Casa Blanca para asesinar al Presidente.

Pues esto es todo por esta semana, chicos. En la próxima veremos qué tal les va a nuestros amigos detenidos. ¡No os lo perdáis!


	13. Errores

¡Hola a todos una semana más! ¡Por fin viernes! Y con ello un nuevo capítulo. A partir de ahora se avecinan más curvas, si es que era imposible enreversarlo más... Veamos qué tal les va a Leon y los demás.

* * *

Estaba completamente solo. Un policía le había atado la mano izquierda la pata de la mesa, y lo había dejado allí sin darle ningún tipo de explicación. Nadie había pasado a interrogarle, y la verdad era que, en cierto modo, le preocupaba. ¿Estaban intentando, de algún modo, meterle presión? Necesitaba hablar con Hunnigan, interrogarla sobre esta encerrona. Ella sabía algo… Su tono de voz cuando lo llamó, nerviosa y algo ansiosa, no le hacía presagiar nada bueno.

Había intentado avisarlo… aunque quizá demasiado tarde. Estaba seguro de que era una de las pocas personas que creía en su inocencia. Ojalá alguien pudiera aclararle esta situación. Por lo poco que había oído, Chris y Jill también estaban por allí. No sabía en qué clase de lío los había involucrado, pero estaba claro que ahora todos estaban en el mismo bando.

La habitación era bastante simple: en el centro había una mesa metálica con seis sillas repartidas. Una luz fluorescente iluminaba bastante bien cada rincón, aunque tenía un ruido que ponía de los nervios a cualquiera. De vez en cuando parpadeaba, y se quedaba unos segundos sin alumbrar. Suerte que la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana por la que entraba más claridad. Se oía bastante ajetreo al otro lado, y algún que otro teléfono. Era una sala bastante sosa, que cumplía perfectamente con su cumplido: obligar al prisionero a pensar.

No sabía qué pistas tenía el F.B.I. para haber llegado a la conclusión de que él era el que estaba detrás de todo, pero el soplo debía haber sido bastante importante, tanto como para encontrar un cabeza de turco y exponerlo como si fuera un trofeo. Intentó soltarse, pero estaba bien sujeto. Las patas eran de acerco, y parecían bastante resistentes.

La puerta se abrió. Leon observó con atención, y lo último que esperaba era ver a la persona que cruzaba la puerta. Claire Redfield llevaba una cazadora vaquera, unos pantalones negros y unos botines del mismo color. También llevaba colgada al hombro una bandolera marrón. ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo que había pasado? Posiblemente por Chris, ¡y a él no le habían dejado hacer ni una sola llamada!

-¡Claire! –exclamó intentando levantarse… y casi tropezó. Se había olvidado por completo de que estaba esposado -. ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando? –las palabras se le trataban. Era tanta el ansia que tenía por resolver ese misterio… -. El F.B.I. cree que estoy detrás del asesinato del Presidente. ¿Cómo pueden pensar algo semejante? Estarán arreglando las cosas con Hunnigan, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja no sabía si reírse o tomarse este asunto como lo que realmente era: una jugarreta para desestabilizarlos. Cuando Chris la había llamado para contarle todo lo que había pasado se creía que era una broma. ¿Cómo podía el F.B.I. culpar a Leon por el asesinato y recelar de las dos personas que más en serio se tomaban los ataques bioterroristas?

Pero cuando su hermano le relató sus sospechas, de quién creía que estaba tras todo ese tinglado, no lo dudó ni un instante: alguien iba a por ellos, y no parecía que fuera a parar hasta verlos fuera de combate. Pero lo que sin duda más le preocupaba era el hecho de que todo estaba afectando tan negativamente a la B.S.A.A., que ésta tenía las horas contadas… y no era bueno, nada bueno.

-Leon, tranquilízate –intentó calmarlo abrazándolo. Su amigo le pasó la única mano que tenía libre por los hombros. Claire se separó un poco y lo observó: no tenía muy buen aspecto, lo mismo que le pasaba a su hermano -. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que vayamos directos al grano… -se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del agente -. ¿Quién os ha hecho esto?

-Aún no lo sabemos. No dejan pistas por ningún lado, pero Chris parece tener una idea sobre quién puede estar detrás…

-¿Y bien? –insistió Claire atenta a todo cuanto escuchaba. El asunto se estaba volviendo cada más turbio. ¿Y si Terrasave era el próximo destino?

-Sospecha de una tal Jessica Sherawat –Claire se quedó pensativa. Había oído ese nombre, aunque no recordaba exactamente dónde -. Estuvo involucrada en el pánico de Terragrigia –el gesto de Claire cambió por completo. ¡Era la zorra que casi hunde a su hermano en el Mediterráneo! -. Se la relaciona con Morgan Lansdale…

-¿Lansdale? ¿El antiguo director de la F.B.C.? Si no recuerdo mal está en la cárcel, ¿no?

-Exacto. Pero, de algún modo, parece estar moviendo los hilos. Todos esos ataques y esos asesinatos… Estoy bastante convencido de que él está detrás.

-¿Y por qué tú? Entiendo que quiera hundir a Chris y a Jill, aunque sé que no lo va a conseguir… ¿Pero qué pintas tú en todo esto?

Buena pregunta. Leon también quería saber por qué lo habían señalado como cabeza de turco. Puede que su afinidad al Presidente, o el hecho de que se encontraba dentro del edificio en el momento del cambio. La rifa había concluido, y su número había salido premiado. Ojalá pudiera hablar con alguien de la Agencia para tener las ideas más claras.

-Lo más seguro es que quisiera desviar la atención… -respondió Leon encogiéndose de hombros. La muñeca que tenía esposada le dolía un poco -. Es lo que suelen hacer. Ponen un anzuelo, y el primero que pique se lleva el premio.

Claire sonrió a medias. Lamentaba mucho que las personas a las que más quería estuvieran metidas en semejante lío sin comerlo ni beberlo. Consultó su reloj rápidamente. Aún le quedaba algo de tiempo. Ya había charlado de forma distendida con Chris, aunque su hermano era un tsunami. No había parado de insultar y dar golpes a todo lo que tenía por delante.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible desde Terrasave para investigar… Este asunto se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso, y si no damos rápido con la tecla… -guardó silencio. No, no quería pensar ahora en las consecuencias que podía tener -. Chris me ha hablado de la existencia de dos virus nuevos… ¿Es eso verdad?

Sólo con pensarlo creía desmayarse. No creía que estuvieran ni física ni mentalmente preparados para enfrentarse a algo semejante. Un virus ya era un asunto muy serio… ¿pero dos? ¿Acaso querían volverlos locos?

-Estábamos hablando precisamente de eso cuando estos queridos… patriotas nos interrumpieron –se calló. Tal vez Claire podría ayudarlos de algún modo… aunque no quería involucrarla -. Claire, creo que lo tengo… Intentaré hablar con alguien de la Casa Blanca para que te facilite la grabación de esa tarde… No sé si las han revisado, aunque me atrevería a decir que no. Puede ser nuestra salvación.

-Cuenta conmigo –asintió su compañera cogiéndole la mano que tenía libre. Ambos habían creado una relación muy especial. Raccoon City había sido un infierno, pero dentro de ese infierno siempre había algo que lo hacía más llevadero -. De todos modos creo que Chris y Jill van a salir pronto… Sólo querían que declararan… Creo que podrían conseguir una orden… -acarició con dulzura su mano -. No sabes cuánto lamento todo esto, Leon… Me duele veros así…

-Lo sé… Pero la seguridad de los que están ahí fuera es lo más importante ahora.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! –los interrumpió un guardia desde el exterior abriendo la puerta. Claire separó la mano y se levantó de la silla. Leon, como pudo, hizo lo mismo -. Señorita Redfield, debe marcharse. El sospechoso va a ser interrogado.

-Vas a salir de ésta, Leon. Créeme.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que debía actuar con rapidez. Estaba convencida de que Neil le echaría un cable en cuanto le explicara todo lo que había pasado.

Leon observó con atención la puerta abierta. El guardia seguía allí, vigilándole. En otras circunstancias hubiera hecho todo lo posible para salir de allí… pero desarmado, sin ningún tipo de ayuda... era una locura. Vio por la ventana al inspector que lo había detenido. Éste se paró en el pasillo a hablar con otro policía y luego entró. Su cara no era precisamente la alegría de la huerta. Esperaba que Chris y Jill le hubieran puesto las cosas difíciles.

El tipo le hizo un gesto a su colega, que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Leon no perdía detalle. Estaba acostumbrado a los interrogatorios y a la presión. No se iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácilmente. Pavlov cogió una silla y la arrastró hasta ponerla frente al rubio, situándose cara a cara. Permaneció en silencio, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Leon estaba haciendo lo propio.

Tenía la impresión de que era un tipo con el que había que andarse con ojo, pero había cientos como él, que pretendían aparentar algo que realmente no eran… Perro ladrador poco mordedor. Continuaron sin dirigirse la palabra, simplemente mirándose a la cara. Leon se estaba cansando de aquel juego, pero no debía ceder bajo ningún concepto. No podía caer en su juego.

-Espero que esto sea algo rápido por el bien de ambos… Mi tiempo es muy valioso, y no puedo perderlo –comenzó el inspector sin apartar ni un momento la mirada -. Señor Kennedy, sabe que está en el ojo del huracán. Es el principal sospechoso del asesinato del Presidente Graham. Hemos interrogado al personal que se encontraba en la Casa blanca en ese… momento. Todos afirman que usted estaba allí, trabajando… Algunos aseguran haber oído un disparo. Y, casualidades de la vida, el Presidente recibió un disparo… ¿Se le ocurre alguna explicación, agente Kennedy?

-Muchas… aunque sólo una es la verdadera –respondió Leon sin alterar lo más mínimo su gesto. No se iba a dejar intimidar por ese capullo -. El Presidente fue víctima de un ataque bioterrorista. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

El tipo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Un ataque bioterrorista en la Casa Blanca? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

-Usted y su querido… equipo han arruinado el plan de intervención. La B.S.A.A. iba a empezar una investigación.

El inspector se quedó pensativo. Los sospechosos habían declarado más o menos lo mismo, aunque no había estado demasiado habladores. Esos tipos tenían agallas, aunque tampoco era de extrañar: eran unos auténticos profesionales encargados de combatir el bioterrorismo a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

-Usted fue el que acabó con el Presidente… ¿Me equivoco?

Leon suspiró cansado. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que decirle a ese capullo que se estaba equivocando de cabo a rabo?

-Ya lo he dicho: el Presidente quedó infectado por un virus que aún desconocemos… Tuve que hacerlo antes de que hiciera daño a más gente. Antes de que lo encontrara, acabó con la vida de su secretaria…

-¿Se refiere al otro cadáver que se encontró en el escenario del crimen?

-Claro –contestó Leon poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia -. ¿A quién iba a referirme?

Pavlov volvió a guardar silencio. Se cruzó de brazos y paseó de un lado a otro pensando que había algo que no tenía sentido. Era imposible que el edificio presidencial, que era el más seguro de todo el país, hubiera recibido semejante ataque. Tenía vigilancia continuamente, por no hablar de los sistemas de seguridad y el personal altamente cualificado que se encargaba de la protección del Presidente y su familia.

No, definitivamente ahí había gato encerrado. Tenía que hacer hablar a ese agente con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Los otros dos lo estaban encubriendo; estaba seguro. ¿Y cómo podían jugarse su reputación y su puesto dos personas que eran consideradas un ejemplo a seguir por todo el mundo?

-Es una pena que haya puesto a Redfield en libertad hace unos minutos… Aunque Valentine sigue por aquí –se pasó una mano por el pelo, que aún estaba mojado -. Tuvo el descaro de tirarme un vaso de agua a la cara cuando insinué que no se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo si colaboraban con un tipo como usted…

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Cuánto me alegro… Lástima no tener un café a mano. Se lo tiraría con mucho gusto.

El inspector empezó a ponerse rojo. Apretó los labios y dio un puñetazo en la mesa acercando su cara a la de Leon, que seguía impasible. ¿Quién se creía que era ese chulo? ¿Se lo tenía muy subido sólo porque era protector del Presidente? Aunque bueno, eso podía cambiar en las últimas horas: si ese gilipollas empezaba a cantar todo lo que sabía y se declaraba culpable, iba a sufrir mucho, incluso la muerte.

-Odio a los cretinos como usted –le espetó Pavlov retirándose un poco -. Se creen los reyes del mambo por tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades…

-Se equivoca en absoluto –negó en silencio varias veces -. Mi vida, y la de las personas que me rodean, ha sido un auténtico tormento desde hace siete años gracias a la corporación Umbrella. Nos la arruinaron.

El inspector había leído hacía tiempo algunos artículos e informes sobre la caída de Umbrella. Redfield y Valentine habían estado detrás de todo. Habían ayudado a desmantelar a una organización que se consideraba un negocio farmacéutico pero que, en realidad, comerciaban con armas biológicas. Y Kennedy llevaba muchos años sirviendo a su país, protegiendo al Presidente. Había sobrevivido a Raccoon City, y el año anterior había rescatado con éxito a la hija del difunto Presidente a manos de una secta religiosa en España.

 _¿Cómo estos tipos, que tienen brillantes logros, y mucho que perder y nada que ganar, pueden ir en contra de sus principios así como así?_

En fin. Tendría que hacer uso de su as en la manga. Metió la mano en la chaqueta y puso sobre la mesa las fotografías que le habían pasado esa misma mañana desde la sede de Washington D.C. El detenido las observó con curiosidad. Pavlov volvió a sentarse y miró también las fotografías. No tenía ni idea de quién las había conseguido, pero había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Qué puede decirme de estas fotografías, agente Kennedy?

Leon las cogió con la mano que tenía libre y las examinó. Se quedó boquiabierto. En la primera estaba entrando en la Casa Blanca con un maletín gris en la mano. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo había llevado él eso? Era el típico que solían llevar los terroristas para esconder mercancía. ¡Eso era claramente un montaje! En la segunda fotografía llevaba el mismo maletín, pero ahora estaba cerca de un río, mirando hacia un puente. Parecía el puente de Brooklyn.

Las dejó sobre la mesa. No quería ver nada más. No había ningún tipo de duda: se la estaba jugando.

-Es un buen montaje. Felicite al que lo haya hecho.

-¿Se está burlando? ¿Niega haber estado en esos lugares? ¿Y ese maletín? –dio un golpe sobre la mesa -. ¡Confiese!

-Trabajo en la Casa Blanca, así que es obvio que estoy allí todos los días –le entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese incompetente -. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué hay en ese maletín. Nunca lo he visto. Y hace mucho que no voy por Brooklyn, desde el año pasado concretamente.

-No me lo creo…

-Pues es lo único que puedo decir… -su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. No podía consentir que ese inútil lo estuviera reteniendo mientras había miles de vidas en juego y terroristas dispuestos a seguir la fiesta -. Mire, inspector… Está cometiendo un error muy grave. Nunca, jamás, he tenido que ver con ningún acto bioterrorista. Umbrella ya me jodió bastante la vida, y desde entonces he dedicado mi vida en cuerpo y alma a luchar contra una amenaza que cada día se vuelve más peligrosa… ¡Tiene que soltarnos!

Pavlov se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Parecía estar considerando seriamente esa opción. Leon esperó pacientemente. Suspiró. Desde luego que todo aquello era sumamente desesperante.

-Aún no me ha dicho nada que no supiera… -Leon palideció al oírlo -. Así que… pasará un poco más aquí, reflexionando sobre si le conviene contar la verdad y librar a nuestro pueblo de la mentira, o seguir fiel a sus principios.

Leon apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos desesperado. El inspector caminó hacia la puerta. Esperaba que Valentine estuviera más charlatana y algo más pacífica. Agarró el pomo y fue a abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Leon sonó.

-¿Quién le ha dado esas fotos?

-¿Y eso qué importa? –preguntó Pavlov con la puerta a medio abrir.

-¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar… que quizá ese informante anónimo… está intentando desviar la atención?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Hasta ahora no había sopesado esa opción. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de quién había facilitado las fotografías. El F.B.I. de la capital simplemente se las había mandado para dar caza al tipo que aparecía en ellas como posible sospechoso de los ataques de los últimos días. No sabía si habían sido sus propios colegas o alguien externo.

-Tonterías… -murmuró abriendo del todo la puerta y abandonando la sala.

Leon levantó un poco la cabeza. Iba a costar más de lo que creía convencer a los federales. Suerte que podía confiar en gente tan experimentada como él en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

Jessica se acercó a la ventana de su habitación en un hotel de la barriada de Queens. Lansdale le había ordenado que permaneciera un tiempo fuera de la circulación. La B.S.A.A. y los líderes políticos tenían ahora otros asuntos más importantes que atender en esos momentos. Sonrió contemplando maravillada las vistas que había desde la décima planta.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca. Era increíble la facilidad con la que había sorteado la seguridad de la Casa Blanca. ¿Es que esos tipos no se tomaban en serio la protección de la figura más importante del país? Tenía su gracia y todo. Sólo estaría un par de días en Nueva York. Luego tocaba volver al ataque. Todo aquello se había convirtiendo en un juego para niños. No creía que fuera tan fácil.

Se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la cama. Se dejó caer en ella cogiendo el mando de la televisión. La encendió y automáticamente saltó el canal de noticias. Lo dejaría ahí. Convenía saber qué estaba pasando al otro lado. El plan del viejo parecía estar saliendo a las mil maravillas, y eso que al principio había tenido sus dudas. ¿Asesinar al Presidente? ¿Un ataque a plena luz del día? ¡Sonaba muy rocambolesco!

Decidió hacer algo de ejercicio para matar el tiempo. Aún no tenía demasiada hambre. Esperaría un poco más para pedir la cena. Y luego… ya vería. Le apetecía mucho ir a algún lugar de intercambio. Todo lo que estaba pasando la había dejado muy excitada, y necesitaba desfogar con algún semental, el que fuera. Ese Fisher no estaba tan mal… aunque a saber dónde estaba. Pero Redfield era especial; ese hombre debía ser una auténtica máquina echando polvos.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó el mando de la televisión en la mesita de noche. Se quitó la sudadera gris, dejándola caer al suelo. Hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y el pantalón vaquero. Se quedó en sujetador y bragas. No había nada como sentirse libre. Un poco de estiramientos y yoga no vendría nada mal. Se sentó en el suelo oyendo de fondo cómo el presentador hablaba sobre unas inundaciones que habían tenido lugar en el estado de Luisiana.

El mundo estaba loco, y allí estaban ellos para cambiarlo. Sería muy divertido. La F.B.C. iba a resurgir de sus cenizas. Estaba muy convencida de ello. Juntó las plantas de los pies y estiró los brazos hacia delante. Mantuvo la posición varios segundos, y luego hizo lo mismo pero colocando los brazos hacia arriba. Cogió aire por la nariz y lo soltó lentamente por la boca. Repitió la operación y cerró los ojos, liberando su mente de todo pensamiento.

- _Un tema que sigue sin ver luz es el asesinato del Presidente… -_ esas palabras activaron de nuevo su cerebro. Abrió los ojos y miró la pantalla, olvidándose por completo de su ejercicio -. _Esta mañana se han detenido a tres personas en Nueva York como posibles sospechosos, pero todos han quedado en libertad al no haberse podido demostrar su implicación en el ataque…_ -Jessica abrió los ojos como platos, y no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Pues sí que la estaba liando el viejo desde la cárcel! La situación se estaba volviendo muy pero que muy interesante _-. El F.B.I. no ha querido hacer públicos los nombres de los detenidos, pero todo parece indicar que son personas relacionadas con la lucha bioterrorista, lo cual es una auténtica sorpresa…_

Cambió de posición. Se colocó de lado poniendo una pierna estirada hacia delante y otra hacia atrás. Había practicado gimnasia rítmica de pequeña, y tenía una agilidad asombrosa. Podía moverse tan sigilosamente y con tanta precisión que no había obstáculo que se le resistiera. Mantuvo la postura cerca de medio minuto y cambió. Le parecía increíble que nadie estuviera tras su pista todavía. ¿Tan incompetentes eran? Aunque mejor para ellos; más libertad de movimientos, más éxito.

Puso las dos piernas juntas y estiró los brazos hasta tocarse la punta de los pies. Esos ejercicios la ayudaban a relajarse; era de vital importancia reducir el estrés en el trabajo, y no es que el suyo fuera uno fácil precisamente. Cerró los ojos oyendo la televisión de fondo pero sin prestarle atención. Dejó su mente en blanco, concentrándose en su respiración.

Volvió a situarse de pie con lentitud moviendo de un lado a otro el cuello. Se puso en posición de combate. Iba a luchar contra un enemigo ficticio. Era una pena que en el hotel no hubiera un gimnasio, porque le hubiera venido a las mil maravillas un saco con el que poder practicar. Levantó los brazos y apretó los puños. Lanzó un derechazo contra el oponente imaginario y desplazó hacia la izquierda girando el cuerpo.

Se desplazó en círculos sin perder ni un momento su posición de referencia. Nunca se sabía a qué clase de persona ibas a enfrentarte: por norma general, y dada su constitución, iba a tener las de perder casi siempre. Aunque afortunadamente no todo era la fuerza en un combate. También entraba en juego la inteligencia, el saber interpretar los movimientos del otro y anticiparte a ellos.

Lanzó una patada alta y se movió hacia la derecha. Propinó un codazo y se situó detrás de su enemigo ficticio. En circunstancias normales ya estaría muerto. No era lo mismo que practicar con un objeto sólido, pero al menos le servía para mantener la concentración y no perder su estilo. Volvió a situarse en posición de ataque. Esta vez repetiría otra secuencia.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. ¿Es que nadie era capaz de respetar la intimidad de una chica? Caminó lentamente hacia una mesa de madera donde había dejado un maletín y un bolso. El móvil estaba justo al lado. Lo cogió. Era un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño. Si era algo relacionado con Lansdale sabía que tenía que responder inmediato. Sólo esperaba que no fuera ninguna compañía telefónica pidiéndole que se cambiara de operador.

-¿Sí?

-¿Jessica? –preguntó una voz masculina bastante llamativa al otro. La reconoció al instante. No pudo evitar sonreír -. Soy Neil Fisher. No sé si te acordarás de mí…

 _¿Cómo no acordarse de ti, guapetón?_

-Por supuesto –respondió acercándose a la ventana y apoyándose contra la pared -. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Tengo algunas novedades, pero me gustaría felicitarte por el espectáculo que montaste… -parecía realmente impresionado -. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Bueno, moví unos cuantos de hilos por aquí y por allá… y la cosa salió a pedir de boca –soltó una carcajada -. Impresionante, ¿eh?

-Desde luego –contestó Neil de buen humor -. Lansdale no se equivocaba respecto a ti. Creo que podemos devolver a su lugar a la F.B.C. si seguimos en esta línea.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, nuestra querida B.S.A.A. tiene las horas contadas –rio -. Armaste una buena. Te felicito… ¿Qué te parecieron las muestras?

-Creo que ése T-Phobos tiene potencial, aunque es algo inestable… Muchas criaturas no lo soportaban, y se transformaban sin control o quedaban tan hechas papilla que no eran capaces de dar un paso.

-Ya veo… La persona que me lo suministró me advirtió de que esas cosas podían pasar. Pero donde realmente tengo esperanzas es en la otra rama… -dijo echando un vistazo al maletín que estaba sobre la mesa y que estaba completamente cerrado. Le había costado lo suyo dar con el vendedor, pero había merecido la pena.

-¿Te refieres a… otra clase… de virus?

-Cuando nos veamos te pondré al corriente de todo, guapetón –guardó silencio unos instantes -. No puedo contarte nada más de momento… ¿Qué eran esas novedades de las que querías hablarme?

-Esta mañana he recibido un mensaje cifrado de Lansdale –le contó Neil sin alterar lo más mínimo su tono de voz -. Quiero que lo hagamos ya.

Jessica se sorprendió al oírlo. Vaya, el viejo no se andaba con rodeos. Estaba emocionada. ¡El proyecto iba a llegar a su fase final! Y con la B.S.A.A. casi fuera de combate… La cosa no podía salir mejor. Sí, definitivamente esa noche se merecía un buen polvo. Ya encontraría a cualquier buen hombre que estuviera dispuesto a satisfacerla el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Mañana mismo? –preguntó bastante emocionada. Sintió cómo su vagina se lubricaba pensando en todo lo que estaba por venir.

-No, debemos esperar al menos un par de días. Luego nos encontramos en el punto acordado e iniciaremos la parte final del plan… -se quedaron el silencio unos segundos -. ¿Estás preparada?

-Más que preparada, cariño. Esto es lo mío. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Redfield y los suyos caigan, y con ello tendremos vía libre. No habrá nadie que nos detenga, y la F.B.C. volverá a ser como antes.

Neil sonrió.

-Así me gusta… Estamos en contacto. Cuídate.

-Tú también, guapetón.

Dejó el teléfono en su sitio sintiéndose muy feliz, como si estuviera en una nube. Lansdale había confiado en ella desde sus inicios en la F.B.C. Él había valorado sus capacidades más que cualquier otro, y la había compensado de gran manera: era sus ojos, la que le servía de visionaria en un mundo donde el equilibrio estaba cambiando. Siempre le había gustado ser la chica mala, y eso le ponía de sobremanera.

Muy bien. Dejaría que las cosas se relajaran un poco durante un par de días y se buscaría algo con lo que entretenerse hasta entonces. Apagó el televisor y decidió darse ducha. La noche prometía ser muy entretenida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a reconocerla. Lo tenía todo calculado, ¿y qué probabilidades había de que, en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York, diera con alguien que la reconociera al instante?

Desde luego que no. La suerte estaba de su lado… y había que aprovechar esa racha. No todos los días uno tenía la sensación de sentirse el rey del mundo.

* * *

0.0 ¿Qué será ese plan que tienen entre manos? No suena nada bien desde luego...

 **Xaori:** el FBI no se quiere comer mucho la cabeza, eso está claro. Y bueno, parece que la cosa ha quedado en un susto y poco más. Veremos a ver ahora en qué lío se meten. Y ni te imaginas lo que me gustan los viernes jajaja. Es que de no hacer nada a de pronto tener todo el día cogido pues como que choca un poco, y ya te digo, apenas tengo tiempo de escribir.

 **Stardust4:** Exacto. Tienen un día más para evitar la quiebra... Veremos a ver si hay alguien que pueda sacarles del entuerto, porque de ser así... Lansdale tendría vía libre para hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Esto ha sido todo por esta semana. Os advierto: preparaos para la próxima, porque viene un capítulo muy pero que muy intenso (you know what I mean ñ_ñ).


	14. Lamentaciones

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Espero que os vaya todo de lujo. Pues nada, hoy os prometo un capítulo muy que pero que muy intenso, no apto para cardíacos, y sí, es tremendamente largo, pero creo que merece la pena ;)

* * *

La música sonaba de fondo, aunque en ese momento no le apetecía casi absolutamente nada. Llevaba un día desastroso, de perros. Y sólo había acudido allí para no estar metida en cama, lamentándose por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y las últimas horas. Definitivamente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo por lo que había peleado se fuera a la mierda.

Cogió la pajita con la mano derecha y movió sin demasiadas ganas el contenido. No había demasiada gente por la barra; la mayoría estaban charlando en los sofás, y otros se habían retirado a los reservados a pasar un buen rato. ¿Sería capaz ella de intentarlo? Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que creía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. No, una parte de sí misma le decía que se olvidara de roda aquella mierda y se centrara.

Pero necesitaba desconectar. Si no lo hacía… iba a explotar. Oía risas y voces por todos lados, un contraste bastante apropiado con su humor. El hielo había empezado a derretirse en su Martini. Ya llevaba un buen rato allí, sin dejar de mirar su bebida y sin poder quitarse de la cabeza los problemas que tenía. En poco más de un día todo se iría a la mierda, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se habían quedado con su dinero, sus planes, sus inversiones…

Era un desastre mirase por donde se mirase. Los habían dejado en completo ridículo, y ahora todos los señalaban y se reían. Eran los auténticos responsables de lo ocurrido; no habían sido manejar la situación, y los terroristas siempre habían ido un paso por delante. Ellos conocían la B.S.A.A., ¿y qué conocía la B.S.A.A.? Nada. Suspiró. Dio un trago corto y cambió de postura en el taburete.

Estaría un rato más y se iría. Todos los presentes parecían ya bastante entretenidos, y no había nadie que se acercara o que se le insinuara. Tal vez hasta ya estaba pasada de moda. Oyó movimiento a su izquierda, pero ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Sólo deseaba que ningún gilipollas se le acercara esa noche, porque no iba a responder de sus actos. No estaba el horno para muchos bollos.

Consultó su teléfono deseando por primera vez que hubiera un mensaje, una llamada, algo del director. Pero nada de nada. Nadie parecía querer acercarse a ella esa noche. Ni siquiera Chris. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar con todo el escándalo que se había formado con el F.B.I. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese inspector capullo a decir que no se tomaban en serio la seguridad mundial? Había tenido suerte de que sólo había sido un vaso de agua.

Había oído que también habían soltado a Leon, aunque al parecer estaba en libertad vigilada. No podía abandonar el país, y eso era un gran problema, porque si lo necesitaban fuera, no iba a poder acudir. Les habían metido en un buen lío. Los habían dejado sin autoridad, sin posibilidad de intervención, y estaban ganando. Había que reconocerlo.

Chris había mandado a la Interpol la foto de Jessica Sherawat. Ahora era buscada por todo el mundo. Si era verdad que ella estaba detrás de todo sólo sería cuestión de tiempo dar con ella… aunque lo hayan perdido todo. Esa zorra no podía salirse con la suya. Apretó el puño con rabia. Cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. Nunca hubiera imaginado un final como ése.

-¿Un mal día, preciosa? –le interrumpió el pensamiento una voz masculina bastante suave.

Por primera vez Jill giró un poco la cabeza. A su izquierda había un hombre que debía rondar su edad. Llevaba una camisa verde de cuadros y un pantalón vaquero bastante ceñido. Era castaño, y tenía unos ojos verdes bastante llamativos. A decir verdad, no estaba nada mal. Había algo bastante sensual en él. Podría ser un buen partido si estuviera de ánimos.

-Peor que eso… -respondió volviendo a mover el contenido de la bebida, donde ya no quedaba hielo. Dentro de poco sería más agua que otra cosa -. No quiero ni recordarlo.

El tipo se quedó observándola detenidamente. Pero Jill dejó de prestarle atención. Esperaba que si pasaba de él se aburriera y se fuera. De pronto, soltó un grito y la señaló. La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. dio un sorbo a su bebida notando que cada vez sabía menos a Martini.

-Tú eres… Jill Valentine.

La aludida arqueó una ceja sorprendida. Vaya, parecía que su reputación la precedía. Aunque bueno, en las últimas semanas la B.S.A.A. había estado presente en la televisión prácticamente día y noche por lo de Terragrigia. Ojalá Umbrella nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida; todos la conocían allá por donde iba, y llegaba un momento en el que resultaba ser un poco agobiante.

Se limitó a sonreír tímidamente echando un vistazo rápido por los alrededores. El local se iba llenando poco a poco, y muchos pasaban tras las cortinas para pasar un buen rato. Afortunados ellos.

-La misma… En carne y hueso –se limitó a contestar con tono aburrido. Esperaba que no fuera el típico capullo que iba contándoles a sus amigos todas sus hazañas para el deleite de la comunidad masculina.

-¿No crees… que éste no es lugar para una mujer… como tú?

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Si había algo de lo que siempre se había sentido orgullosa era de su endereza y su fortaleza. Muchos la subestimaban, y habían pagado con creces las consecuencias. Volvió a beber en silencio, bebiéndose un buen trago. Ya estaba empezando a ser algo asquerosa.

-Vengo por lo mismo que los demás… -respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros -. Así que… es mi lugar.

-¿Me dejas que te invite a un trago?

-No creo que sea buena idea… -le cortó Jill alzando una mano -. No tengo un buen día, y de verdad, no me gustaría pagarlo con nadie.

-Bueno, bueno… Sólo quería ser amable… -se disculpó levantando las manos en señal de derrota. Jill se lo quedó mirando. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura. Pero no estaba siendo nada fácil…

-Lo siento –se disculpó. Se terminó de un trago la bebida, que era ya más agua que otra cosa -. Estoy a punto de quedarme sin trabajo, y estoy desesperada…

-Dos Martinis, por favor –le pidió el tipo a una camarera que estaba limpiando la barra cerca de ellos. Se sentó en el taburete que estaba al lado de Jill y la miró -. Me llamo Andrew. Un placer conocerte –le tendió la mano. La morena dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se la estrechó -. No sabes cuánto siento lo de tu trabajo. Si sabes algo de contabilidad te podría hacer un hueco en mi empresa… Estamos buscando gente.

Jill hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. ¿Un trabajo en el que tuviera que estar todo el tiempo sentada, sin hacer prácticamente nada? ¡Ni hablar! Su vida no estaba hecha para vivirla en paz; ya se había dado cuenta hacía muchos años.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero no es un trabajo que encaje demasiado bien conmigo –le explicó en el momento en el que la camarera ponía las dos bebidas en la barra. Andrew las pagó mientras Jill echaba un vistazo por la sala. Había bastante ambiente a pesar de ser entre semana.

Había un par de hombres bastante interesantes que acababan de entrar. Debían rondar los treinta. ¿Más jóvenes que ella? No importaba. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que no había que juzgar a nadie por la edad. Uno de ellos no era demasiado alto, pero tenía una constitución más que interesante; por su forma de andar parecía militar. Tenía el pelo rapado y los ojos color avellana.

Su acompañante era bastante alto; quizá debía medir más de metro noventa. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos por los laterales y unos zapatos estilo Converse. Tenía un no sé qué que llamaba bastante la atención: sus andares, su sonrisa… ¿Desde cuándo había tanto macho suelto por allí? La verdad era que nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante.

-¿Buscando algún bocado? –murmuró Andrew acercándose un poco. Jill no dijo nada al principio. ¿Realmente le apetecía darse un revolcón con todo lo que tenía encima? Antes no tenía ningún tipo de duda. Pero ahora… no lo tenía nada claro -. Tú y yo podemos pasarlo muy bien… Si te apetece, por supuesto.

Jill le dio un gran sorbo al Martini. Otro que no se andaba con rodeos. Pero bueno, al final y al cabo, todos iban allí por lo mismo. Ella incluida. Aunque sí era verdad que ella no era tan directa. Los hombres siempre habían ido tras ella sin hacer absolutamente nada, y era una sensación a la que le costaba acostumbrarse. ¿Tan popular era? Desde su época en el instituto había despertado el interés de los chicos de su clase. Acabó liándose con alguno, incluso pasando algunos ratos más que agradables, pero todo parecía un juego.

Ahora se daba cuenta del lío en el que se podría haber metido. Había tenido suerte, la verdad. Muchas chicas de su edad se habían quedado embarazadas, y la mayoría había decidido abortar. ¿Madre con dieciséis o diecisiete años? ¡Qué locura!

Andrew seguía observándola, esperando una respuesta. Jill sabía que no estaba siendo nada justa con él. A pesar de que había sido tan directo no se había propasado con ella lo más mínimo; otro seguramente ya hubiera intentado meterle mano o haberla invitado directamente a los reservados. Dudas, dudas, muchas dudas. Volvió a beber. Iba a necesitar mucho para emborracharse, pero estaba empezando a coger un poco de confianza.

-Vine aquí con la esperanza de irme a dormir lo más tarde posible –le explicó Jill observándolo -. Simplemente quería salir, evadirme un poco. No creía estar preparada para una noche de sexo, pero… -y se detuvo. Sí, definitivamente se sentía más preparada.

-¿Estás cambiando de opinión?

-Puede ser…

Andrew asintió cogiendo su copa. Bebió y se levantó de su taburete.

-Estaré por aquí, por si quieres buscarme.

Jill lo vio perderse entre la multitud que estaba empezando a congregarse cerca de la barra. ¿Era su imaginación o el local nunca había estado tan lleno? Lo cierto era que hacía bastante que no pasaba por allí. Quizá los intercambios y el buscar sexo sin compromiso se estaba poniendo muy de moda. Andrew se paró a charlar con un tipo al que le estrechó la mano. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por una parte le apetecía mucho; ya casi ni se acordaba lo que era alternar con un hombre.

Pero se había hecho una promesa hacía algún tiempo… y no quería faltarla. Aunque, claro, tampoco iba a estar esperando eternamente. Ella no era muy lanzada que digamos, a pesar de que de vez en cuando le gustaba mostrar sus cartas. Pero para ciertos aspectos era tan hermética que envidiaba a todas aquellas que son solos dos palabritas conseguía lo que se proponía.

Suspiró. Decisiones, decisiones y más decisiones. Su vida se había basado siempre en eso. Los dos tipos que había visto entrar estaban sentados en un sofá charlando, echando un vistazo a la sala. Durante unos segundos uno de ellos fijó su mirada en Jill, que tampoco perdió la ocasión. Le dio un codazo a su colega y le dijo algo. Ambos asintieron. Vale, parecía que ya habían elegido su objetivo. Tal vez… hasta fuera interesante.

El más bajito se levantó. Iba en dirección a la barra. Iba directo hacia ella. Cogió su bebida y le dio un sorbo mientras el tipo se abría paso. Se detuvo delante de su taburete, contemplándola. Así de cerca… no estaba tan mal.

-¿Estás sola? –le preguntó algo incómodo. Lo que más temía era que se presentara el novio o su acompañante y lo espantara. Jill hizo un gesto a su derecha y a su izquierda, donde no había nadie.

-Más sola que la una –el extraño rio. Le tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Paul. ¿Te apetece charlar un rato?

-Yo soy Jill –dudó unos instantes. Quería darle emoción -. Charlemos, pues.

-Hay un amigo que me gustaría presentarte… Sígueme.

Jill sonrió y cogió su bebida. Todo debía cocerse con lentitud, sin sentirse demasiado emocionado o ansioso. No era que fuera a echar el polvo de su vida, pero le gustaba siempre estar preparada y allanar el camino para lo que se avecinaba. Siguió a Paul hasta el sofá donde estaba el tipo de la chaqueta de cuero. De cerca estaba incluso mejor. Eran una buena elección.

-Éste es mi amigo Kevin. Kevin, ésta es Jill –le presentó al extraño, que ya tenía nombre. Se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa y se sentaron en el sofá. Al lado había una mujer que charlaba animadamente con varios hombres -. Bueno, cuéntanos, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Sinceramente… salir de casa –respondió Jill mirando a sus interlocutores. Ambos escuchaban con atención -. Necesitaba despejarme un poco…

-¿Un mal día? –se interesó Paul cruzándose de brazos.

-Más que eso… -la morena guardó silencio dando un trago. Observó atentamente al grupo de hombres que había a su lado. No podía ver a la mujer; estaba muy bien rodeada -. Así que decidí venir aquí… para ver si conseguía… relajarme.

-Aquí seguro que lo consigues –sonrió Kevin pasando un brazo por superior del sofá -. Sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor. Todos venimos a disfrutar, a pasar un buen rato.

-Sin pasarse de la raya, por supuesto –añadió su amigo guiñándome un ojo -. No está en mi catálogo contradecir la palabra de una mujer. Así que… todo se verá.

Jill asintió algo distraída. El grupo que estaba a su lado se levantó. Se dirigieron todos hacia la zona de los reservados. ¿Una mujer sola con tantos tíos? Esa chica iba fuerte, desde luego. No había conseguido verla, pero no creía posible que acabara con todos esa misma noche. Cada vez le estaban cayendo mejor esos dos. Parecían sencillos, y no parecían dispuestos a iniciar nada sin su consentimiento. Buen punto.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os trae por aquí? –les preguntó apurando los últimos tragos de su bebida.

-Paul y yo nos conocemos desde el instituto –le explicó Kevin sin alterar su tono, una voz bastante profunda y tranquila -. De eso hace ya bastante… y sigo aguantándolo, sí –ambos rieron. Jill se limitó a sonreír -. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado una mujer que nos haya sabido conquistar –se encogió de hombros -. No es que seamos muy exigentes, pero yo al menos no he visto a nadie que me haya producido un ataque al corazón sólo con mirarla.

Jill no pudo evitar reírse al oír tal comparación. En el fondo tenía razón. Ella tampoco había encontrado a nadie con esas características, a pesar de que su mente siempre estaba ocupada por la misma persona… aunque sin demasiado resultado. No era tan fácil como parecía.

-Cuando venimos aquí a veces vamos con la misma mujer –continuó hablando Paul como si la conversación hubiera continuado -. Otras nos separamos y cada uno busca su propio pez… Sólo buscamos pasarlo bien, y hacer disfrutar a la mujer que esté con nosotros.

La situación se estaba poniendo más interesante por momentos. Jill era un mar de dudas. Esos tipos parecían ser sinceros… aunque sabía que no podía fiarse de nadie. ¿Y si eran dos terroristas que la conocían y querían acercarse a ella para conseguir algún tipo de información? Eso era lo malo de luchar contra el bioterrorismo: la mayoría de las veces imaginabas o inventabas cosas que luego eran absolutamente falsas.

 _Una noche es una noche, ¿no Jilly? Te mereces un respiro aunque estés a punto de quedarte en la calle._

Los mantendría vigilados, por si acaso.

-¿Sabéis qué? –dejó la copa en la mesa de madera que tenían al lado. Cogió su bolso, se lo colgó y se puso de pie -. Vayamos ahí dentro. Disfrutemos.

Sus acompañantes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Paul habló.

-¿Estás completamente segura? Yo no… quiero… actuar en falso.

Jill asintió con energía, completamente segura. Los cogió de las manos y los dirigió hacia las cortinas que separaban ambas partes del local. Las primeras habitaciones ya estaban ocupadas; algunas tenían las puertas cerradas y otras abiertas. En algunas se escuchaban gritos y gemidos, en otras música. Había una gran variedad.

Pasaron frente a una sala que estaba bastante oscura donde había un hombre sentado en una silla. Varias mujeres besaban diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras otra se encajaba en él. No conseguía ver absolutamente nada, pero eso de ser penetrada por tantos hombres… no era lo suyo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que encontraron casi al final una habitación libre. Jill cerró la puerta y colocó el cartel de "ocupado". No quería que nadie los interrumpiera. El local tenía unas normas muy estrictas, pero que, en cierto modo, ayudan a mantener la intimidad y a gozar sin ser molestados o sin consentimiento.

No había ni rastro de Andrew, el tipo que la había invitado a la copa. Quizá hubiera encontrado su propia diversión por otro lado. Pero bueno, con lo que tenía allí iba muy sobrada. Kevin y Paul se quedaron en mitad de la sala, sorprendidos por ese repentino arrebato. Directa al grano, como les gustaba. Jill dejó su bolso sobre una silla que había cerca de la entrada y observó la habitación.

Al fondo había una puerta que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño con una ducha, un lavabo y un váter. Nunca lo había hecho en la ducha, y la verdad era que le apetecía bastante. Se consideraba una mujer que le gustaba innovar, buscar experiencias nuevas y descubrir cuál les satisface. Cerca del baño había una cama de matrimonio que parecía bastante cómoda. Estaba hecha, y no parecía que nadie la hubiera utilizado esa noche.

Justo enfrente había un enorme espejo que te permitía ver todo cuanto estaba pasando, y lo cierto era que resultaba bastante morboso observar todos los movimientos a través de él. Jill lo había probado una vez, y le había gustado bastante. También había una máquina dispensadora de preservativos. Todo estaba sumamente calculado. Era perfecto para echar un polvo sin remordimientos.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta… -murmuró Kevin sin dejar de salir de su asombro -. Tú eres… Jill Valentine, ¿verdad?

Y otro que había dado en el clavo. ¿Tanto veía la gente las noticias? Vale que luchar contra el bioterrorismo te aseguraba estar casi constantemente en televisión o en cualquier otro medio, pero era increíble la rapidez con la que todos asociaban su rostro. A ella nunca le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que lo intentara.

-Estás de suerte –y le guiñó un ojo. Iba cogiendo confianza por momentos. Lo notaba. Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa. Vio cómo las narices de Paul y Kevin se ensanchaban. Estaban tan expectantes como ella -. No me gusta dar órdenes. Me gusta más recibirlas… pero hoy quiero intentarlo… ¿Me dejáis?

-Por supuesto… por supuesto… -murmuró Paul viendo cómo se desabrochaba más botones. Ya llevaba más de la mitad. Era imposible apartar la mirada. Esa mujer emanaba mucha sensualidad -. Lo que tú digas…

Jill terminó con el último botón. Se quitó también los zapatos. Sonrió. Levantó los brazos.

-¿Sería alguien tan amable de ayudarme a quitármela?

Kevin reaccionó de inmediato. Se situó a su espalda y le quitó la camisa lentamente, dejándola caer al suelo. Le apartó un poco el pelo de cuello y la besó. Jill cerró los ojos y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo aún más. Aunque su erección aún no era imponente, ya estaba empezando a hacer sus frutos. Paul estaba boquiabierto, bloqueado. Le excitaba mucho ver cómo su amigo jugaba con esa mujer.

Dio unos pasos decididos hacia la pareja y se plantó delante de Jill, que besaba a Kevin. Le bajó el sujetador con ansias, dejando al descubierto dos más que impresionantes pechos. Se mordió el labio. ¿Quién se aburría de estos juegos? Se llevó uno de ellos a la boca. Lo chupó, lo mordisqueó, lo degustó. Adoraba la sensualidad de las mujeres.

Los gemidos de Jill quedaban amortiguados por los besos que Kevin, que jugaba con su lengua con exigencia. Sabía que una mujer necesitaba muy poco para poner a un hombre al nivel que quería. ¿Dos hombres para ella sola? ¡Qué locura! Se apartó un poco. Se desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo. Se acercó a Paul y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Sus calzoncillos azules ocultaban una erección bastante interesante. Jill la observó sonriente.

-Desnúdate –le ordenó a Kevin. Hacía tanto que no estaba con un hombre que había olvidado lo gratificante que podía ser compartir esos momentos. Agarró el pene de Paul con la mano izquierda. Volvió a mirar a Kevin, que se estaba quitando la camiseta -. Luego desnúdame a mí.

Y sin tiempo a más empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo con lentitud. Paul le puso una mano en el hombro. Jill fue aumentando el ritmo mientras notaba cómo la erección iba creciendo en su mano. Se sentía poderosa, la dueña total de la situación. Paul empezó a gemir de placer, y entonces Kevin se acercó a ambos. Ya estaba completamente desnudo. Jill observó que tenía un tatuaje de un dragón en el hombro. Aunque inmediatamente otra cosa llamó su atención.

Continuó masturbando a Paul sin descanso, a mayor ritmo. Kevin le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó con lentitud, con ambas manos. Tenía unas curvas de infarto. Ya sólo le quedaban unas bragas negras que marcaban un culo bastante interesante. Podría hacer muchas cosas con él. Jill se puso de rodillas y se introdujo la polla de Paul en la boca. Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Dios… -murmuró Paul sintiendo cómo entraba y salía de la boca de esa mujer a un ritmo frenético. Era sencillamente espectacular. Lamía sin cesar la punta con la lengua y la chupaba entera con el resto de la boca -. No pares…

Eso era exactamente lo que Jill necesitaba oír. Kevin, completamente excitado, empezó a hacerse una paja observándolos. Tenía unas ganas enormes de follarse a esa mujer viendo lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo. Los gritos de placer empezaron a fusionarse. Era puro morbo.

De pronto, Jill se detuvo. Sabía que si seguía así iban a correrse… y estaba segura de que esos dos podían dar mucho juego. Se quitó la saliva que tenía por la comisura de los labios. De repente, Kevin la agarró por las piernas y se la elevó hasta situarla en su hombro. La tiró sobre la cama. Jill botó varias veces mientras veía cómo la miraban con deseo.

-Queremos compensarte por el buen trabajo que estás haciendo… -susurró Paul quitándose los pantalones. Kevin se arrastró por la cara hasta situarse a la altura de Jill -. ¿Nos lo permites?

-Toda vuestra –ronroneó la morena con una sonrisa pícara. Se le erizaba el vello sólo con pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Kevin le cogió un pecho y lo masajeó, sin apartarle la mirada. A Jill le encantaba el contacto directo; demostraba seguridad. Su otro pecho desapareció en la boca de Kevin, que empezó a jugar. Cerró los ojos en el momento en el que sentía una lengua pasar por los labios de su vulva. La lengua se introdujo en su interior, y empezó a moverse a buen ritmo.

Jill abrió los ojos y gimió de placer. Kevin la besó mientras notaba que su clítoris se iba hinchando. Lo agarraron y lo mordisquearon. Sus gritos quedaban sellados.

-No sabes cuánto me pone oír tus gritos… -murmuró Kevin apartándose un poco mientras Paul seguía jugando. Jill empezó a sentir calor; ver cómo ese hombre jugaba entre sus piernas la ponía taquicárdica -. Eso es… Grita para nosotros… Córrete.

Paul se detuvo, y Kevin ocupó su lugar. Observó con lujuria ese centro del deseo. Introdujo dos dedos y sonrió. Estaba muy mojada y excitada. Más que preparada. Empezó a moverlos a buen ritmo. Jill estaba empezando a notar contracciones. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Me volvería a comer tu coño –le dijo al oído Paul mientras observaba cómo su amigo metía y sacaba los dedos a un ritmo frenético -. Pero ahora quiero comerme tus gemidos.

Y la besó. Jill no se resistió. Estaba tan extasiada que lo único que quería era disfrutar. Segundos después, su cuerpo se arqueó y se dejó llevar. Se quedó tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo y recuperando la respiración. Menudo orgasmo… ¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía uno así? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se sentía genial; parecía que la noche iba a salir mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Paul situándose a su derecha. Kevin estaba a su izquierda. Ambos estaban desnudos, con sus erecciones más que preparadas para continuar la fiesta. Jill se incorporó un poco; la visión no estaba nada mal -. Ahora nos toca disfrutar a los tres… ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial –sonrió quitándose un mechón de pelos de la cara.

Kevin se levantó y se acercó a la caja de preservativos. Sacó un par de ellos y le pasó uno a su compañero. Se tocó su miembro. No esperaba el momento de volver a gozar de ese cuerpo. Las mujeres tenían como un imán que lo atraían… sobre todo aquéllas que le gustaban el sexo caliente como a él. Rasgó el envoltorio con los dientes y sacó el preservativo. Se lo colocó ante la atenta de Jill, que no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos contigo? –murmuró Paul con el preservativo en la mano y acercándose un poco más a ella. Estaba siendo una noche bastante excitante, y no podían desaprovecharla. Le pasó un dedo por el hombro derecho, completamente desnudo.

-Los tres sabemos lo que queremos que pase –respondió haciéndose la interesante. Paul le dio un mordisco en el hombro. Kevin se situó al otro lado y acercó su cara a la suya. La besó con dulzura, con delicadeza.

-¿Practicas sexo regularmente? –se interesó una vez que interrumpió el beso.

-Hace bastante ya de eso… -contestó sintiéndose un poco mal. Que una mujer no pudiera disfrutar de su cuerpo todo lo que quisiera por culpa del trabajo o de algún que otro capullo que era demasiado lento para pillar las cosas…

-Tengo unas ganas enormes de follarme ese culo tan precioso que tienes… -dijo Kevin pasando una mano por su pierna izquierda -. Puede ser bastante doloroso si no estás acostumbrada, así que queda descartado… Pero probaremos otra cosa… ¿Una penetración doble?

A Jill se le hizo la boca agua. ¿Una penetración doble? Nunca la había probado, pero había oído comentarios sobre lo placentera que era. ¿Dos al mismo tiempo? Joder… eso sonaba demasiado morboso para ser verdad. Además, todos esos juegos la habían activado al máximo, y el hecho de nombrarle la penetración doble la había despertado aún más.

Sin previo aviso, Kevin introdujo dos dedos por su sexo. Estaba húmeda, más que preparada. Empezó a mover los dedos lentamente, preparándola para lo que estaba por venir. Paul abrió su preservativo y se lo colocó observando cómo su amigo masturbaba cada vez a mayor ritmo a esa mujer que los volvía locos. Su pene estaba deseando jugar. Se lo tocó mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros de juego.

-Ponte a cuatro patas –le ordenó Kevin a Jill sacando los dedos de su interior. No le hizo faltar que se lo repitiera dos veces. Los hombres se pusieron de pie mientras ella se colocaba de espaldas, tal y como le habían dicho. Paul le pasó una mano por los cachetes, deseando cada vez más entrar, volverse loco de placer. Kevin volvió a abrirle los labios y le hizo un gesto a su amigo.

Paul se situó al borde de la cama y acercó la punta a la entrada de la vagina. Se introdujo poco a poco, hasta que consiguió la profundidad que buscaba. Soltó un grito de placer; aquello no estaba nada mal. Kevin se situó a su lado y acercó también su polla. La de Paul ocupaba la mayoría del espacio; la suya, aunque no era tan gorda, era más larga.

Metió la punta despacio. Jill gritó. Era una sensación bastante extraña de describir, aunque muy placentera. Se sentía completamente llena. Dolía, pero era un dolor más que soportable. Kevin gruñó intentando hacerse hueco, y finalmente encontró su espacio.

-Oh, nena… -murmuró Paul pasando su mano por el trasero de Jill, que a través del espejo que había sobre la cama lo veía absolutamente todo. Se quedó boquiabierta; los dos hombres estaban completamente encajados, y por sus gestos estaban deseosos de empezar -. Iremos poco a poco para que te vayas acostumbrando… y luego te haremos disfrutar de placer.

Su vagina estaba cada vez más lubricada. Esos comentarios, la forma en la que la trataban, los juegos… Todo estaba favoreciendo a que fuera un polvo realmente bueno. Kevin fue el primero en salir, y justo cuando iba a entrar, Paul salió. Repitieron esa mecánica con lentitud al principio, y poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo. Los gritos de placer de los tres se mezclaron.

Jill no quería que pararan. Verlo todo a través del espejo era muy excitante. Se mordió el labio. En ningún momento dejaba de tener una polla dentro, y era una sensación maravillosa. Kevin y Paul se compaginaban tan bien que no dejaban de darle placer. El ritmo aumentó. Sus penes entraban y salían a mayor velocidad. Jill tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la cama para no caerse. Gritó más fuerte. Notaba que pronto volvería a correrse.

A través del espejo vio cómo Paul le hacía un gesto a su amigo, que se apartó. Ahora era él el único que la penetraba mientras el otro observaba con lujuria.

-Voy a correrte para ti, cariño… -murmuró Paul aumentando aún más el ritmo de las penetraciones. Jill se inclinó un poco más permitiéndole aún más el acceso. Paul le dio un azote sin dejar de introducirse en su interior -. Ahí va…

Y con un gemido varonil su semen salió disparado hacia la punta del preservativo. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y se apartó para dejar paso a Kevin.

-Date la vuelta, encanto. Túmbate sobre la cama –y la morena no se hizo rogar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando a ese hombre que la observaba con deseo -. Quiero mirarte a la cara mientras te follo.

La cogió de las piernas y se las puso en los hombros. Y sin más se introdujo en su interior con un grito. Paul se alejó en dirección al cuarto de baño. Jill se agarró a las sábanas mientras sus gemidos se fundían. Iba a tardar muy poco; Paul la había dejado a punto de caramelo. Kevin siguió follándola a buen ritmo hasta que, con un gruñido, se dejó ir. Jill lo hizo segundos después.

Se quedó tumbada en la cama, recuperando la respiración. Sonrió. Había hecho lo correcto. Había logrado olvidarse de sus problemas por unos instantes… aunque la cruda realidad volviera para darle un soberano bofetón. Lo mejor sería que se marchara. Mañana tenía un día crucial, y quería estar entera a ser posible. Paul apareció procedente del cuerpo de baño. Seguía desnudo. Ya no tenía ninguna erección, aunque le había puesto a mil oír cómo follaban.

Jill se incorporó y empezó a recoger su ropa. Eso era lo bueno de esos encuentros casuales: pasaba un buen rato y no quedaba ningún tipo de remordimiento. La mayoría de los que acudían eran solteros, aunque de vez en cuando había alguna pareja que se ofrecía a jugar. A Jill eso ya lo le iba: si tenía novio no iba a permitir que nadie más lo tocara en el plano sexual.

Recogió su sujetador y sus bragas y se los colocó con parsimonia. Kevin y Paul empezaron a hablar. Le encantaba la naturalidad con la que los hombres se tomaban esos asuntos: dentro y fuera allí eran colegas, mientras que las mujeres…. Bueno… No eran tan permisivas. Se colocó los pantalones y la camisa, que estaba un poco arrugada. Ya la plancharía cuando tuviera tiempo.

Se miró en el espejo y se peinó un poco; tenía un aspecto de loca total. Miró su reloj. Eran las doce y media. Definitivamente era hora de marcharse. Cogió su bolso y consultó su teléfono, pero no tenía ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje, y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Desde que muy bueno tampoco era… El futuro de la B.S.A.A. pendía de un hilo, y no parecía haber nadie dispuesto a salvarlo.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Paul al ver que se quedaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Se abrochó el cinturón del pantalón mientras hablaba.

-Sí… -respondió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. sin estar demasiado convencida. Volvió a guardar el teléfono y se dio la vuelta -. Debo irme. Ha sido todo un placer compartir cama con vosotros –y les guiñó un ojo mientras les tendía la mano.

-El placer ha sido nuestro –afirmó Kevin estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa. Se había puesto sólo la camisa -. No se encuentra todos los días una mujer como tú.

Jill no supo qué decir. ¿Le estaba tirando los tejos o estaba intentando ser amable? Fuera lo que fuese, no estaba tan mal. Se habían portado como auténticos caballeros, y eso era algo raro de ver en lugares como ése.

-Esperamos verte por aquí en otra ocasión –se despidió Paul dándole un apretón de manos -. Cuenta con nosotros.

La morena se limitó a sonreír. ¿Aún no se había ido y ya querían que volviera? Pues sí que les había hecho mella, y eso que llevaba bastante tiempo en el dique seco.

-No creo que venga por aquí en una temporada, la verdad. Todo dependerá del trabajo… -se colgó el bolso al hombro y se echó un mechón de pelos a un lado -. Hasta la vista, chicos.

La despidieron con la mano mientras salía por la puerta. Caminó con lentitud por el pasillo, oyendo de fondo música y gemidos por igual. Nunca lo había hecho con música… Podría ser interesante. Una buena canción cañera para entrar en calor… No estaría nada mal. Una de las puertas estaba completamente abierta, y eso significaba que los que estaban dentro invitaban a los demás a mirar o a participar en el juego.

Aunque ella ya tenía su cupo cubierto por ese día. Aunque… no perdía nada por echar un vistazo. Apoyó una mano en el quicio y asomó un poco la cabeza. La habitación casi en penumbras. Sólo había una débil luz roja al fondo que permitía ver algo más allá de tus propios pies. Había tres mujeres. Una de ellas estaba encajada en un hombre al que se follaba a un buen ritmo, otra besaba al hombre con posesión, y la restante se masturbaba mientras observaba el espectáculo.

¿Por qué a un hombre siempre le gustaba abarcar tanto? Ella con más de dos no participaba; las orgías no eran lo suyo. Había algo que le impedía moverse… No sabía si era ese ambiente cargado de erotismo o porque había algo que le llamaba la atención. La chica que follaba gritaba sin parar mientras se echaba hacia atrás buscando más profundidad.

Tenía el pelo bastante largo, negro, o eso le parecía. Era bastante difícil de apreciar. El chico le dio un tortazo en el culo. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. Y a Jill se le paró el corazón, se le heló el corazón. Tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al quicio de la puerta para no caerse.

-¡Serás hija de puta!

Había cenado poco esa noche. El estómago lo tenía cerrado, y no había podido dejar de estar todo el día pegado al teléfono. El futuro de la B.S.A.A., y el suyo propio, estaba en juego. No entendía cómo habían podido llegar a esa situación, pero lo cierto era que el mundo se estaba desmoronando, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Había decidido salir a dar una vuelta a pesar de que no estaba de ánimos.

No le había dicho nada a su hermana, ni siquiera a Jill, que también estaba bastante afectada. Toda su reputación, todo el buen hacer, se había ido a la mierda. Se detuvo en la puerta de un local al que todos iban en busca de sexo. Había de todo, pero a Chris sólo le interesaba compartir cama con una o dos mujeres. El portero se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y le hizo un gesto para que pasase.

Había bastante ambiente a pesar de que no era fin de semana. No iba a andarse con rodeos: buscaría a alguna chica con la que irse a un reservado y se la follaría hasta desfallecer; al menos así conseguiría quitarse de la cabeza los problemas, o eso pensaba. ¿Sexo como estimulante? No sonaba mal, aunque no sabía cómo podía afectarle su estado de ánimo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la antesala. No tardaría demasiado en elegir; había cosas bastante interesantes. La mayoría de las mujeres iban acompañadas de algún hombre, así que todas esas estaban descartadas. Lo que le hacía falta era meterse en líos con algún novio celoso con ganas de marcha. A veces le sorprendía cómo las parejas consentían acostarse con otros, y no les importaba lo más mínimo.

Si él tuviera novia no permitiría que nadie más jugara con ella salvo él. Y él, por supuesto, haría lo mismo. Había dos chicas sentadas cerca de la barra charlando. Parecían estar solas. Una era rubia, con una melena bastante abundante y un vestido marrón algo holgado. Tenía unos ojos azules bastante cautivadores. Su amiga era pelirroja, con media melena, y una camisa azul y unos pantalones de cuero que le quedaban de infarto.

Chris dudó unos instantes. Podían ser una buena elección. No había más mujeres que estuvieran solas. Dio unos decididos pasos hacia la barra. Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, situándose cerca de la rubia. Le hizo un gesto a un camarero, que se acercó al instantes.

-Un Ballantine con coca cola, por favor… Y póngales a estas señoritas otra copa de lo que estén tomando –buscó su cartera en la chaqueta. La sacó y puso sobre la barra un par de billetes -. Invita la casa.

Las dos rieron girando su silla al mismo tiempo. Ahora que las observaba de cerca… no estaban tan mal. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por llevarlas a su terreno. Tenía poca práctica con las mujeres, pero sabía cómo ganárselas.

-¿A quién debemos el honor de esta invitación? –preguntó la rubia antes de apurar los últimos tragos de su bebida. Chris no supo distinguirla, pero era algo con limón.

-Podéis llamarme Chris… -se presentó en el momento en el que camarero aparecía con las bebidas. Las dejó sobre la barra y le dio el cambio -. ¿Y vosotras…?

-Yo me llamo Melanie –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa. El moreno cogió su copa y bebió. Estaba un poco fuerte, pero se podía beber. A veces los camareros se pasaban.

-Y yo Riley. Un placer –ambas cogieron sus bebidas y se las acercaron -. Por casualidad… ¿Eres Chris Redfield?

Ahora le tocaba a él sonreír. Allá por donde fuera, todo el mundo lo reconocía. No se sentía mal, pero llegaba un punto en el que se volvía algo agobiante. Desde el momento en el que habían destruido a Umbrella, no había un solo día en el que no se hablara de las actividades de la B.S.A.A. o le hicieron entrevistas. Ir a comprar o a cenar a veces se convertía en una auténtica tortura.

-El mismo… -soltaron un grito de sorpresa. Riley se llevó las manos a la boca -. Veo que os mantenéis muy bien informadas…

-A veces no hablan de otra cosa en la tele –le explicó Melanie antes de beber. Cogió la copa con la mano derecha y se quedó observándola unos instantes -. Si eres tan bueno como dicen… No me quiero imaginar en la cama…

Chris abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Realmente había oído bien? A veces le sorprendía lo directa que eran las mujeres con ciertos temas. Lo miraban con atención, con una mirada que indicaba que estaban preparadas para ir más allá de la cortina, donde estaban los reservados. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

-Os lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo… si queréis… -les dijo con un tono misterioso dando otro sorbo a su Ballantine. Esa bebida… tenía un efecto placentero. Le hacía recordar muchas cosas, sobre todo buenas.

-Vamos –le indicó Riley levantándose de su asiento con la bebida en la mano. Melanie la siguió, y Chris tardó algo más en reaccionar. ¿De verdad había sido tan fácil convencerlas? ¿Estaban tan desesperadas como aparentaban? ¿O sólo buscaban echar un polvo con el famoso Chris Redfield?

Fuese cual fuese la opción… Le parecía bien. Él venía a echar el rato, a intentar quitarse de la cabeza toda la mierda que le estaba salpicando. Posiblemente mañana a esa hora estaría medio en la calle, y aunque sabía que debía estar haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo, no estaba en su mano. Ahora todo dependía del director, de que consiguiera un benefactor que les asegurara fondos durante un tiempo.

Chris cruzó las cortinas, y una sensación excitante se adueñó de él. Detrás de esas puertas había gente entregándose al placer, al morbo… y él iba a convertirse en uno de ellos pronto. Siguió a las chicas, que se detuvieron frente a una sala que estaba abierta. La observó. Era una habitación bastante oscura. No se veía prácticamente nada a excepción de una luz roja que estaba situada en la pared de enfrente.

-Siempre he querido entrar en la sala de las tinieblas… -afirmó Melanie apoyando una mano contra la pared. El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. arqueó una ceja sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de qué las salas tuvieran nombres -. Eso de que te toquen o te follen sin ver lo que pasa… Es muy morboso.

Chris tragó con dificultad. Se estaba imaginando muchas cosas que podía hacer con ellas. Su amigo estaba empezando a responder al juego. Esas mujeres parecían saber lo que querían, y estaban dispuestas a cualquier cosa por entregarse a él.

-Entremos –dictaminó Chris notando que la boca se le estaba empezando a secar. Bebió de un trago casi la mitad de la copa y siguió a sus acompañantes.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Consiguió ver una cama con unas esposas, una silla metálica y un potro de madera. Todo aquello le daba la sensación de estar en un lugar preparado para el sado… y a él esos juegos no le iban. Esperaba que no le fustigaran con un látigo ni nada parecido. Alguien lo cogió de la mano. No supo quién era, pero su contacto era bastante cálido.

-Ven… Vamos a tumbarnos en la cama… -murmuró Riley a su oído. Sentía un calor atroz. El pantalón le estaba empezando a apretar. Alguien le quitó la bebida de la mano. Imaginó que sería Melanie.

Logró ver la parte final de la cama. La cosa se estaba poniendo la mar de interesante por momentos. Riley lo soltó, y lo empujó. Chris cayó sobre la cama con la respiración agitada. Este juego estaba empezando a gustarle… y mucho. Oyó unos pasos a ambos lados. Las chicas se estaban acercando. Aunque no podía verlas podía sentir sus respiraciones.

Los muelles de la cama sonaban. Como decía el dicho, tres son multitud. Chris permaneció tumbado, esperando. Melanie tenía razón: era muy excitante saber que ibas a entrar en un juego pero no sabías exactamente qué iba a pasar. No podía ver casi nada. El reflejo rojizo iluminó por unos instantes el rostro de la rubia, que acercaba el suyo al de Chris. Éste no dudó un instante y la besó. Primero con besos cortos, y luego con lengua.

Notó que la otra mujer le quitaba el pantalón. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de esos besos con lengua que iban ganando intensidad. Siempre le gustaba tomar iniciativa en lo referente al sexo, pero hoy estaba siendo algo diferente, y lo cierto era que le gustaba. Tal vez debería dejar que las mujeres llevaran el peso del juego de vez en cuando; lo estaban sorprendiendo.

Los pantalones cayeron al suelo, y sintió cómo le bajaban los calzoncillos, dejando a su buen compañero completamente expuesto. Nunca le había fallado, y sabía que podía confiar en él siempre. Además, con esas dos fieras… era imposible resistirse.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –murmuró Riley desde los pies de la cama. El tío tenía una polla más que interesante. Se moría por chuparla -. Tengo un poco de hambre… ¿Me das algo de comer?

Y sin pensarlo, dio una embestida hacia delante e introdujo su pene en la poca de la rubia, que se quedó tan sorprendida que tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Melanie se apartó un poco y empezó a quitarse el vestido oyendo los gemidos de Chris, que iban ganando intensidad. Sabía que a Riley le encantaba comer pollas; era su especialidad. El vestido cayó al suelo, se desabrochó el sujetador y se quitó el tanga.

Ya estaba completamente desnuda, completamente lista para jugar. Chris seguía gritando, y eso la excitaba aún más. Localizó el borde de la cama. Se sentó y tocó la camisa de Chris. Con lentitud empezó a subírsela hasta que se la quitó. Le tocó unos abdominales bastante marcados; se notaba que pasaba bastante tiempo en el gimnasio.

-Hemos dejado la puerta abierta por si alguien más quiere unirse… -murmuró la pelirroja al oído del moreno, que notaba que estaba llegando al clímax muy rápido. Lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo con la boca, cómo se la chupaba, cómo le lamía… -. ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial… -logró decir completamente fuera sí. Se incorporó un poco -. Para… No quiero correrme aún…

Riley se detuvo con una sonrisa. Sacó el pene de su boca dándole un lametazo de arriba abajo que hizo estremecerse por completo a su dueño. Melanie se sentó sobre el abdomen de Chris y acercó el centro de su deseo a la boca de ese hombre al que deseaba follarse esa noche. Su amiga empezó a desvestirse escuchando los gemidos de su amiga; le encantaba que le comieran el coño.

Vio en la puerta una figura que los observaba. Por su tamaño parecía una mujer. Tal vez era hora de que sacara un preservativo de la máquina que estaba al lado del baño. Con suerte una de las dos se lo follaría, aunque estaba segura que ese buen espécimen haría todo lo posible por contentarlas a las dos. Era una suerte que la luz roja estuviera cerca del baño. Los gritos de Melanie era cada vez más fuertes; estaba segura de que pronto se correría.

Sacó de la máquina un preservativo de la máquina y se giró viendo que la figura que estaba antes en la puerta había entrado en la sala. Definitivamente era una mujer, y por lo poco que podía ver era bastante atractiva: morena, de piel algo oscura y con unos rasgos muy finos. Su mirada estaba fija en la cama, donde Melanie se arqueaba teniendo un orgasmo en la boca de Chris.

-¿Quieres participar? –le preguntó a la extraña acercándose más a ella. La aludida la miró por primera vez. Sonrió y asintió. Riley le devolvió el gesto -. Melanie, trae a nuestro querido hombre aquí. Hay alguien más que quiere unirse a la fiesta.

Melanie se levantó con lentitud del cuerpo de Chris y lo apoyó a levantarse. Su erección estaba en ese momento en máximo apogeo; no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más. La pelirroja lo guió hasta el centro de la sala, donde estaba la silla. Las otras dos mujeres estaban por allí; sentía curiosidad por ver a la nueva inquilina. Si era tan morbosa como las otras dos el placer estaba garantizado.

-Ven… siéntate aquí –le indicó Riley señalándole la silla. Chris podía verla muy nítidamente, pero logró localizarla sin problemas. Se sentó. La oscuridad era prácticamente total en aquella zona; apenas podía ver sus manos. Alguien se acercó a su izquierda y le puso una mano en el hombro -. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora con nosotras?

Chris lo pensó unos instantes. Estaba tan caliente que cualquier cosa que le propusieran le parecía bien. Ahora le estaban dejando llevar el control de la situación, tal y como a él le gustaba; por algo era uno de los líderes de la B.S.A.A.

-Quiero que una de vosotras me folle, otra me bese y la última se masturbe mientras nos observa –dictaminó sintiéndose más y más excitado conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Hecho –respondió Melanie acercando su boca a la de él -. Voy a comerme todos tus gemidos.

Alguien le colocó un preservativo. Logró ver a Riley situarse delante de ellos abriéndose los labios vaginales para introducirse tres dedos. Así que la nueva era la que iba a encargarse de montarlo… Sonaba más que interesante. Jugó con los labios de Melanie con posesión mientras sentía que la otra mujer se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Guió su miembro hacia la entrada de su vagina, y entró sin problemas.

Chris gimió de placer; era una sensación realmente reconfortante. Riley seguía besándolo, y no le permitía ver absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Melanie empezó a masturbarse a buen ritmo viendo cómo la invitaba empezaba a cabalgar en las piernas del moreno a una velocidad frenética. Los gemidos de Chris eran amortiguados por los besos de la rubia.

La extraña se sentía victoriosa botando en las piernas de un hombre que no le estaba decepcionando en absoluto, tal y como había esperado. Su polla era muy apetecible, y le estaba dando un placer sin igual. Aumentó aún más el ritmo sin poder creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo esa noche; ni mucho menos había esperado ese guión… Se echó hacia atrás buscando aún más profundidad, a lo que Chris respondió con una embestida seca, imponente.

Sonrió mientras gritaba fuerte, gustosa, sintiéndose la reina del mundo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Vio que alguien los observaba desde la puerta. Más espectadores. Pero Chris iba a correrse para ella; no iba a permitir que nadie más lo hiciera.

-¡Serás hija de puta! –se detuvo en seco al oír ese tono de voz tan enfadado. El resto de la sala se quedó en silencio.

Riley se separó lentamente de la boca de Chris, cuyo corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Había reconocido esa voz.

La sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? No podía dejarla escapar. Era la oportunidad perfecta para capturarla y hacerla cantar.

-No des ni un paso o disparo –le advirtió moviendo su mano con lentitud hacia la cremallera del bolso. Dentro estaba su pistola, la que siempre llevaba encima para casos de emergencia. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Todo lo que estaba viendo… era tan surrealista.

De pronto, la sospechosa empezó a correr hacia ella. No iba a darle tiempo de sacar su arma. Intentó bloquear la salida, pero venía a tal velocidad que consiguió desplazarla, golpeándola contra la pared. No tenía tiempo que perder. La mujer, que iba completamente desnuda, se dirigía hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde había una sala de emergencia. Jill echó a correr temiendo que se le escapara; no era la primera vez que esa rata escurridiza se salía con la suya.

La puerta de emergencia se abrió, y sonó una alarma. La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. llegó poco después patinando. En el exterior hacia una temperatura bastante agradable aunque sin llegar a ser calurosa. Las farolas de ese callejón trasero no iluminaban gran cosa. No estaba por allí. Siguió corriendo en línea recta hasta llegar a la calle principal. La sospechosa podía haber tomado tres caminos.

-Joder… -murmuró echando un vistazo de un lado a otro. No había nadie desnudo corriendo por la calle, ni nadie que se le pareciera. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

Y la realidad se le cayó como un cubo de agua fría por primera vez. ¿Qué hacía Chris con ella? Sintió una sensación de pérdida, de traición, de algo inexplicable… ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a cara después… de lo que había visto? Su respiración se estaba volviendo más agitada conforme pasaban los segundos. Tenía que largarse cuanto antes de allí.

Volvió sus pasos hacia el local, donde un par de guardaespaldas y un tipo trajeado miraban en su dirección. Jill sacó de su bolso su identificación y se la enseñó.

-Jill Valentine. B.S.A.A. Norteamérica. Había una mujer sospechosa en un local, acusada de diversos ataques bioterroristas –guardó silencio unos instantes. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para descubrir los planes de esa zorra? -. Necesito registrar la sala donde la he encontrado. Sólo por seguridad.

El dueño del local la miraba ceñudo, como si no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido. Jill estaba empezando a perder paciencia: lo último que quería era encontrarse con Chris, pero necesitaba ver si entre las pertenencias de esa malnacida había algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad.

-Adelante –le indicó el tipo echándose a un lado y haciendo un gesto a los guardaespaldas para que se apartaran de la puerta.

-Debería mandar a la gente a casa –le aconsejó Jill antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta -. No creo que haya más diversión por hoy…

Lo primero que vio nada más poner un pie en el pasillo fue a Kevin y a Paul asomados desde la sala donde los tres habían compartido esos morbosos momentos. Se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos mientras pasaba por su lado. Jill intentó relajarse, pero no podía… Sentía una enormes ganas de llorar, y sabía que debía aguantar; no podía permitírselo ahora.

Chris salió disparado hacia el pasillo abrochándose los botones del pantalón. Iba sin camiseta, y estaba completamente despeinado. Tenía marcas de pintalabios por toda la cara; en otras circunstancias hubiera resultado hasta un espectáculo bastante cómico, pero no estaba la cosa para bromas precisamente.

-Jill… -logró decir con la boca seca y sintiéndose tan culpable como nunca antes. Aún seguía sin entender qué demonios había pasado.

-Apártate –le soltó con frialdad dándole un empujón -. No me hables.

Chris se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de aquella manera? Jill entró en la habitación con el rostro serio y los dientes apretados. Las chicas seguían por allí. Ya estaban completamente vestidas. Se la quedaron mirando, pero Jill ni les prestó atención. Era una suerte que ahora la habitación estuviera completamente iluminada.

En el centro había una silla donde su querido amigo había estado gozando de lo lindo, y por el suelo había ropa tirada, y por su aspecto era de mujer. Cogió una camisa rosa que apartó tirándola a un lado. También había unas botas negras, un tanga del mismo color y unos pantalones vaqueros. Oyó unos pasos a su espalda, e imaginó quién estaba detrás.

Metió la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón, y en el derecho encontró un teléfono y una cartera. En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa con el hallazgo… pero el dolor era más fuerte. Intentó acceder al teléfono, pero tal y como imaginaba, estaba bloqueado. Lo llevaría a la central para que intentaran desbloquearlo; estaba convencida de que allí habría muchos contactos y mensajes interesantes.

Abrió la cartera y encontró varias tarjetas, algunas de ellas de crédito, y un papel con unos números: 40 45 111 53. Frunció el ceño. A saber qué significaba aquello. La mente de los terroristas funcionaba de una forma extraña. La había pillado con las manos en la masa, y era hora de empezar a descubrir el pastel. Se giró… y se chocó con Chris. Su mirada era de auténtico pánico.

-Jill… -volvió a repetir su nombre con la voz quebrada.

-No me hables… -le espetó intentando encontrar una forma de salir de allí. Las chicas no perdían detalle, y miraban con curiosidad la escena -. ¿Y vosotras no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? ¡Largo!

Parecieron entender que no estaba de humor para llevarle la contraria, y salieron rápidamente de la habitación. Chris la agarró del brazo, y Jill se soltó con violencia. Su respiración se volvía más agitada conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para explicarme lo que he visto… -las lágrimas estaban cada vez más próximas a pesar de que sabía que tenía que ser fuerte.

-¿Qué… hacías aquí? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Seguía tan sorprendido que era incapaz de reaccionar.

-No Chris, ésa no es la pregunta… -guardó silencio unos instantes apretando los puños. La rabia fluía cada vez con más intensidad -. ¿Qué coño hacías con Jessica? ¡Explícate!

El moreno dio unos pasos atrás, avergonzado. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había podido caer en ese juego? Jill tenía el rostro encendido; pocas veces la había visto enfadada, aunque tenía motivos. No sabía cómo explicarse, cómo decirle que todo había sido un maldito error.

-Yo… -empezó su relato de forma dubitativa, sin apartar la mirada -. Estaba muy oscuro… -Jill arqueó una ceja. Vale, era una excusa pobre… pero era la verdad -. Tendría que haberme asegurado de que todo estaba en orden…

-Yo no me iría con cualquiera, desde luego… -unas lágrimas se le escaparon. No podía más -. ¿Por qué Chris…?

-¿Crees que quería irme con ella, sin más?

-No, pero lo has hecho… -se enjuagó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. Chris se acercó un poco. Sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla… a pesar de que sabía que no sería buena idea. La morena se colocó bien el bolso y volvió a mirarlo -. Espero que al menos el polvo haya sido de cojones… Yo me voy a casa, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Chris intentó interponerse en su camino, pero Jill lo apartó chocando su hombro contra su brazo. La observó alejarse. Sabía que continuaba llorando. Se quedó parado. Tenía que hacer algo. Sentía en cierto modo que la había fallado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había perdido la cabeza de esa forma por un maldito polvo? Salió corriendo al pasillo.

-¡Jill, espera! –gritó viéndola desaparecer por la cortina. Se quedó allí plantando observando cómo se alejaba sin mirar atrás. Y desde ese momento sabía que la había perdido, quizá para siempre.

* * *

Chris, hijo mío, ¿tú eres tonto o eres tonto? Si es que no se puede pensar siempre con lo de abajo, que después te pillan las personas que menos quieres que te vean!

 **Xaori:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y más teniendo en cuenta las oscuras intenciones de Neil (cabronazo xD). Y sí, entre él y Jessica se puede sentir la tensión que hay entre los dos... ¿Habrá algún encontronazo? ¿Quién sabe...? Este capítulo imagino que no te ha dejado indiferente :D Espero que la situación en Cataluña no te esté afectando demasiado.

 **Stardust4:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad ^^ Leon y los demás están cogidos por todos lados, y cada vez parece que van a tener más que complicado salir adelante... Pero bueno, siempre hay esperanza.

Esto es todo por hoy, que no es poco. En el próximo capítulo Leon y Claire intentarán identificar a la persona que accedió a la Casa Blanca, mientras alguien muy especial entrará en escena. Tendremos que esperar algo más para ese encuentro Chris-Jill, que va a ser de todo menos emotivo xD


	15. Descubriendo la verdad

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos una semana más para darle caña al asunto xD Me alegra ver que el capítulo de la semana pasada os gustara mucho (lo hice con todo mi cariño xD) Sin más preámbulos, aquí os dejo el próximo capítulo, mucho más light por supuesto.

* * *

Leon entró en su pequeño despacho bostezando. No había podido dormir prácticamente nada esa noche. El capullo del inspector no lo había soltado hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando, según su juicio, no habían podido encontrar ninguna prueba que lo inculpara, aunque por supuesto no había salido impune. Estaba en libertad vigilada, lo que quería decir que no podía abandonar el país hasta que la situación se aclarara.

Lo que hacía falta era un ataque biológico lejos de la frontera. Suerte que la B.S.A.A. estaba ahí… aunque a saber hasta cuándo. Que él supiera aún no había salido ningún comprador; habría salido en las noticias, o el propio Chris lo habría llamado para informarle. Colgó su chaqueta marrón en el respaldo de la silla y apoyó una mano sobre ella observando la pantalla vacía de su ordenador.

Ya habían elegido al nuevo Presidente, pero hasta dentro de dos días no se haría oficial el nombramiento. El Vicepresidente se estaba encargando de todos los trámites hasta el momento, y lo cierto era que estaba llevando bastante bien el asunto. El difunto Presidente Graham no lo había hecho tan mal, pero le faltaba liderazgo, algo esencial en alguien que quería dirigir un país; más de una vez Leon o alguno de sus hombres había tenido que sacarlo de un gran apuro.

Se sentó en la silla dejando sobre la mesa varios objetos personales, como su teléfono o su cartera. Esperaba impaciente la visita de Claire. Estuvieron hablando anoche hasta tarde, y le contó que había conseguido las grabaciones del día del ataque. Puede que no mostraran gran cosa, pero era un punto de partida. Hasta los más cuidadosos cometían fallos, y esperaba pillar de una vez por todas a los que estaban detrás.

Confiaba en el criterio de Chris, en sus sospechas sobre la implicación de Jessica Sherawat, pero hasta que no tuvieran algo con lo que empezar a trabajar no podrían en marcha la investigación. La Casa Blanca lo había decidido así, y así era como se debía hacer. Cogió su teléfono y le echó un vistazo. No había ninguna novedad, ni siquiera Hunnigan parecía querer molestarlo.

No había parado de dar vueltas en toda la noche. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el hecho de que lo hubieran llevado preso le había afectado bastante. Si esa gente tenía tanto poder para influir de esa forma en la policía, ¿qué no serían capaces de hacer? Pero todo volvía siempre a lo mismo: pruebas, pruebas y pruebas. Sólo esperaba que Claire no tardara demasiado. Habían quedado a eso de las once y media; aún eran y veinte.

Encendió su ordenador y se levantó para acercarse a la nevera portátil que tenía en el despacho. La abrió y sacó una botella de agua bastante fresca. Le quitó el tapón y le dio un sorbo echando un vistazo por la ventana. Desde su posición apenas se apreciaba gran cosa, pero al menos agradecía que la habitación estuviera bastante iluminada cuando le daba el sol.

Los coches pasaban por la avenida sin cesar, y a pesar de que no era una hora muy avanzada había bastante gente paseando por los alrededores. Eso era lo bueno que tenían las capitales: fuera la hora que fuese, siempre había alguien circulando. Volvió a su mesa y tomó asiento en el momento en el que el teléfono interno sonó. Descolgó el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Su visita de las once treinta aquí… -le informó la nueva secretaria con un tono bastante alegre. Tras la muerte de Francesca habían tenido que indagar en las bases de datos y buscar al mejor candidato para el puesto. Laura, que era como se llamaba, había sido la elegida -. ¿La hago pasar?

-Sí, por supuesto –respondió Leon mientras introducía la contraseña para acceder al terminal -. No la haga esperar.

Dejó el auricular en su sitio y se frotó las manos ansioso. Ya estaba allí Claire. Daba la casualidad de que tenía una reunión con algunas directivos de Terrasave en la capital, y le iba a hacer el favor de pasarse para entregarle las grabaciones. Desde Raccoon City, su vida había sido un auténtico caos, pero siempre había personas que conseguían darle algo de esperanza. Claire era una de ellas.

Alguien tocó en la puerta. Sonrió. Le encantaba la puntualidad.

-Adelante –anunció soltando el ratón. La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció su mejor amiga, la única que entendía a la perfección todo por lo que habían pasado y que comprendía la importancia de luchar continuamente contra las armas biológicas y los terroristas que las creaban. Se levantó y le estrechó la mano a la pelirroja -. Un placer verte de nuevo… Voy a tener que pedirle a los terroristas que ataquen más a menudo para que podarnos vernos - Claire rio, aunque sabía que Leon lo decía en broma -. Siéntate. Creo que tienes algo para mí…

-Bueno… -reconoció la menor de los Redfield abriendo su bolso y buscando algo en su interior. Sacó un disco completamente cerrado en una caja. Se lo enseñó al agente moviéndolo con gracia delante suya -. Es tuyo si me dices las palabras mágicas.

Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¡Venga ya! –soltó evitando reírse. Parecía que su colega estaba de buen humor… y Leon decidió no estropearle el día. Bastante tenían encima -. Por favor.

-¡Bingo para el caballero!

Y le tendió el disco. Leon lo cogió y lo observó detenidamente. No había nada escrito en él. Era de color amarillo, y parecía estar en perfecto estado. Abrió la caja y lo examinó por debajo; ni una mota de polvo ni un rayón; estaba impecable. Introdujo el CD en el portátil y esperó a que cargara. Lo hizo sin problemas. El vídeo no se reproduciría a menos que él le diera al inicio.

-¿Tienes prisa? –le preguntó esperanzado con que pudiera quedarse allí un poco más. Claire siempre era una gran ayuda -. Podrías echarme una mano… Cuatro ojos son mejor que dos.

Claire sonrió. Por supuesto que ayudaría. Ese asunto la concernía tanto como a cualquier otro. Aún recordaba cómo habían tenido que desalojar a cientos de personas del destruido puente de Brooklyn. Ese ataque los había pillado a todos por sorpresa. Y lo más curioso era que se habían producido dos al mismo tiempo… Lo tenían todo absolutamente planeado; el peligro era cada vez mayor.

No había tenido tiempo de hablar Chris. Lo había llamado hacía un rato, poco después de aterrizar, pero tenía el teléfono apagado. Pobre. Si hoy no encontraban a nadie que los financiara… se iba a la calle. ¿Y qué iba a hacer el mundo sin una organización que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a combatir el mal y el bioterrorismo? No entendía cómo las grandes multinacionales le daban la espalda.

-Acércate –le indicó el rubio haciéndole un gesto. Claire cogió su silla y la situó junto a la de Leon. El vídeo aún no estaba en reproducción. Se veía una entrada en blanco y negro donde había varias columnas y unos aparatos que imaginaba servían para detectar mercancías peligrosas -. Tenemos que estar preparados para la tormenta que se avecina. Si finalmente lo de la B.S.A.A. llega… a producirse… las únicas cartas que quedaremos somos nosotros. Lo único que sabemos hasta el momento es que todos los ataques de los últimos días parecen estar relacionados. Los guardas que se encargaron de recoger la supuesta colonia afirmaban que la entregó una mujer, y si las sospechas de tu hermano son correctas, sólo nos quedaría ver este vídeo para confirmar que es Jessica Sherawat… ¿Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto?

-Terrasave se creó para ayudar a las víctimas de los ataques bioterroristas –asintió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos -. Además, le están jodiendo la vida a mi hermano, así que… por supuesto que quiero desenmascarar a la persona que está detrás de todo.

Leon sonrió ligeramente y volvió a coger el ratón. Hizo click y la grabación comenzó. Reconoció al instante la entrada a la Casa Blanca: todo el mundo tenía que pasar por allí para someterse a los pertinentes controles de seguridad. La hora marcaba las seis y veintitrés; coincidía con la hora del asesinato. Un par de guardias de seguridad charlaban frente a los detectores de metal. Era una lástima que la grabación no tuviera sonido; hubiera sido muy útil para analizar la voz de la persona que había entregado el paquete, que estaba seguro que no tardaría en aparecer.

Todo siguió igual durante un par de minutos, hasta que de pronto Claire señaló la pantalla.

-Mira allí. Hay alguien acercándose.

Y efectivamente una figura fue caminando hacia los guardas, que dejaron de hablar. Por su complexión y estatura parecía una mujer. Llevaba una gorra, lo que dificultaba bastante su identificación. Leon apretó los dientes furioso. Si no se quitaba eso de la cabeza o levantaba la mirada… Conversaron durante unos instantes, y volvió a maldecir el hecho de que la grabación fuera insonorizada.

Uno de los de seguridad cogió el paquete y le pasó por el escáner. Tras unos instantes hizo un gesto afirmativo y el otro cogió un papel que le dio la supuesta repartidora. Firmó y puso un sello antes de entregárselo. Se tocó ligeramente la gorra y se marchó a buen ritmo. El que había cogido el regalo había desaparecido, probablemente para hacer entrega de esa trampa mortal.

La grabación concluyó, y Leon seguía tan perdido como al principio. No había absolutamente nada que mereciera la pena. La cámara, a pesar de estar en un ángulo muy bueno, no había enfocado ni un solo instante a esa misteriosa persona. Tal vez debería volver a interrogar a los de seguridad; quizá podría conseguir información sobre el vehículo que utilizó para acceder al edificio. Sí, definitivamente podría ser algo por lo que empezar. Echó un vistazo a Claire, que estaba pensativa mirando la pantalla.

-Vuelve a ponerla –le dijo sin mirarlo, completamente centrada en las imágenes -. Tiene que haber algo que se nos esté escapando.

Leon dudó. ¿Era posible que hubiese visto algo que les podría ayudar? No estaba seguro, pero no perdía nada. Tenía todo el día por delante para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a ese vídeo. Volvió a reproducirlo y esta vez decidió estar más atento a todo lo que ocurría. Los de seguridad volvían a charlar hasta que la persona con el supuesto regalo los interrumpía.

Mientras uno de los guardas hacía los pertinentes controles, el otro charlaba con esa extraña tapada con la gorra. No lograba distinguir bien los colores de la ropa que llevaba, pero la camisa parecía blanca, y el pantalón negro o vaquero. El que tenía la colonia en la mano hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de marcharse.

-Retrocede un poco –le ordenó Claire sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y levantando una mano -. Creo… que hay un instante en el que mira a la cámara…

Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Y él no se había dado cuenta de eso? Esperaba que su amiga tuviera razón, porque si no era así… volvían a estar como al principio. Retrocedió unos segundos la grabación, al instante en el que la colonia era sometida a diferentes pruebas. Luego el tipo hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de marcharse.

-¡Para! –gritó la pelirroja sobresaltándolo un poco, tanto que le dio al ratón sin querer y detuvo las imágenes. Leon fue a decirle algo, pero se le adelantó -. Está mirando a la cámara, ¿no la ves?

Y el agente miró por primera vez detenidamente la imagen. La de la gorra había levantado un poco al cabeza probablemente al oír que todo estaba en orden, lo suficiente para que gran parte de su cara quedara al descubierto. Leon se quedó boquiabierto, y miró a Claire, que sonreía ligeramente. ¿Cómo había logrado darse cuenta de ese detalle? Era bastante difícil de apreciar que estaba mirando a la cámara.

Hizo una captura de pantalla y la guardó. Se la enviaría al equipo de reconocimiento facial, y por supuesto también a Chris, que querría echarle el guante a esa terrorista sin dudarlo. Accedió a su correo electrónico y escribió un breve mensaje adjuntado la foto al departamento de reconocimiento facial. Les pidió que no tardaran mucho en darle los resultados.

-Voy a enviársela también a tu hermano –informó a Claire escribiendo un nuevo correo, esta vez al fundador de la B.S.A.A. -. Quizá él nos pueda confirmar más rápido la identidad de esa mujer.

-Claro. Adelante –asintió echando un rápido vistazo al mensaje. Cogió su teléfono. Tal vez debería avisar ella misma a Chris, que quizá tardaría bastante en consultar su correo electrónico -. Voy a llamarlo para decírselo. No tardo.

Leon asintió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla mientras tecleaba a un buen ritmo. Claire salió del pequeño despacho llevándose el teléfono a la oreja. Pasaron tres tonos, y no hubo respuesta. No fue hasta el quinto cuando la cansada voz de su hermano respondió. Sabía que no lo estaba nada bien, y quizá la noticia de que podían tener una buena pista le levantara el ánimo… aunque era mucho decir. Chris era una bellísima persona, pero a veces su temperamento le jugaba malas pasadas.

-Hola, hermanita. ¿Cómo estás? –la saludó con un tono más frío de lo habitual. Se le notaba abatido. La pelirroja sabía que era un día crucial para él; la B.S.A.A. estaba al borde de la desaparición, y la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-Estoy en Washington. Tengo una conferencia con Terrasave, pero estoy ahora con Leon –se detuvo unos instantes -. Creo que tenemos una pista bastante buena.

-¿Una pista? –repitió el moreno al otro lado con un leve deje de esperanza.

-Leon va a mandarte una captura de pantalla a tu correo. Échale un vistazo. Es de la tarde… del asesinato del Presidente.

Chris estaba en su despacho. Acababa prácticamente de llegar; sólo le había dado tiempo a dejar su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. No había ni rastro de Jill, y ya debería estar por allí. ¿Lo estaba evitando? Lo más seguro era que sí. Encendió su ordenador pegándose el teléfono al hombro. Esperaba que no tardara demasiado.

Si estaban en lo cierto era posible que tuvieran algo por dónde empezar… aunque en las circunstancias actuales… iba a ser difícil emprender alguna acción. Introdujo su contraseña sin hablar. Claire también estaba callada. A decir verdad odiaba esos silencios cuando ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir, pero no tenía ánimos para poner a charlar, y mucho menos sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Había estado prácticamente toda la noche sin pegar ojo, dándole vueltas a lo estúpido que había sido. Muy en el fondo sabía que tenía que contárselo a alguien, y Claire o Barry siempre eran las opciones predilectas. Barry podría servir de látigo castigador, mientras que su hermana podría ayudarlo a recuperar su relación con Jill, que parecía estar rota.

Le había mandado un mensaje antes de ir a la oficina. Incluso la había llamado un par de veces… y sin respuesta. No iba a insistir más; sabía que debía dejarle su espacio, poner algo de distancia para pensar. Pero lo cierto era que él quería disculparse, decirle lo gilipollas que había sido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Pero parecía que, de momento, esa disculpa tendría que esperar.

Accedió a su correo y abrió el mensaje de Leon. La imagen estaba en primera plana. Apretó los puños y golpeó con los nudillos la silla, que cayó al suelo. ¡Era ella! No había ningún tipo de duda.

-¿Chris? –preguntó Claire al oír bastante ruido al otro lado -. ¿Va todo bien?

-Hay que buscar a esa mujer como sea… Jessica no puedo salirse con la suya… ¡Dile a Leon que ponga a todos sus contactos en ello! ¡No puede escaparse!

Claire se apartó un poco del móvil al oír las voces de su hermano. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ese asunto estaba afectándole más de lo que creía. Desde pequeño siempre había sido muy impulsivo, y si había algo que odiara más que nada era perder; nunca había aceptado la derrota. Ojalá pudiera estar a su lado para apoyarlo. Debía hablar con Leon para agilizar todo el proceso. Él, con la influencia que tenía dentro de la Casa Blanca, podría conseguir para buscar y capturar a esa criminal.

Chris parecía demasiado ansioso por capturarla, aunque en parte lo comprendía: esa mujer los había llevado prácticamente a la ruina, los había dejado completamente expuestos ante todo el mundo, demostrando que hasta los más grandes siempre tienen sus puntos débiles.

-Hablaré con Leon… Mantenme informada de todas las novedades que ocurran. Te quiero. No lo olvides.

-Yo también, hermanita… Cuídate.

Claire finalizó la llamada y se quedó observando la pantalla ceñuda. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto femenino le decía que su hermano parecía preocupado por algo más. No era que le gustase meterse en su vida, pero si había algo que le inquietara o le preocupase le gustaría saberlo. Él la había protegido desde que eran pequeños; siempre había velado por su bienestar, y ella quería hacer lo mismo.

El parque que había elegido para descansar no estaba nada mal. Tranquilo, nada ruidoso y con kilómetros de césped para disfrutar de un buen día. Había optado por sentarse en un banco cercano a la calzada principal. Bebía un café que había comprado en un puesto a la entrada. No era el mejor que había probado, pero tampoco era un desperdicio en absoluto. Tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que llegara el momento exacto.

Su contacto le había dicho que la llamaría sobre mediodía. Levantó un poco las gafas de sol y miró su reloj de pulsera: las once y cincuenta y cinco. Todavía le quedaban cinco minutos para disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad mientras se terminaba el café. No le gustaban mucho las ciudades grandes, y Chicago era una de ellas. Tanta gente, tantos misterios sin resolver y tantos sueños por cumplir…

Había una familia que paseaba a un bebé en un carro. Parecían felices, y los envidiaba enormemente; ¿una vida normal? Esa frase nunca había estado en su vocabulario desde hacía algunos años, desde que empezó a involucrarse en estos asuntos. No era fácil, pero había terminado por acostumbrarse. No había nadie que esperara al llegar a casa ni nada por lo que preocuparse salvo los negocios.

Dio un último sorbo a su café, que ya estaba prácticamente frío. A su lado había una papelera. Sonrió. Era hora de comprobar cómo estaba su puntería. Levantó los brazos y lanzó el vaso de plástico, que dio en el borde del cilindro y cayó al suelo. Bajó los brazos con lentitud sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que calentar, aunque no era que fuera a entrar en el campo de batalla… por ahora.

Se levantó e introdujo el vaso en la papelera, que ya estaba bastante llena, como si llevaran días sin pasar por allí a vaciarla. A veces se sorprendía de lo mal que los gobernantes llevaban las cosas. ¿Tan difícil era dar ejemplo y llevar las cosas bien para tener a todos contentos? Parecía que no. Suspiró en el momento en el que su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja.

Tal y como esperaba, puntualidad. Los negocios no se hacían esperar. Aceptó la llamada y la atendió echando un vistazo a los alrededores. No podía fiarse de nadie; sus años de experiencia eran un grado, y cualquiera de los que estaba allí podría estar intentando averiguar qué era lo que se traía entre manos. Una voz masculina autoritaria le respondió al otro lado.

-¿Cómo marcha la investigación?

-No tengo gran cosa de momento… -contestó ajustándose un poco las gafas de sol. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para tener mejor visión de todo cuanto pasaba -. Parece que todos los ataques de los días anteriores están relacionados de algún modo. La B.S.A.A. está al borde del colapso, y no parecen tener nada importante…

-¿De verdad? –la otra persona parecía divertida por lo que estaba oyendo -. Bueno… eso nos da cierta ventaja… No imaginaba que el fin estuviera tan… cerca…

-No están acabados aún –le cortó adoptando un tono más serio. Sabía que no debía hacer eso ante su contacto, pero no quería dar lugar a errores -. Tienen hasta medianoche para encontrar a alguien que los financie… Puede que lo consigan.

-Redfield siempre se ha caracterizado por su suerte… Habrá que estar al tanto de los acontecimientos… ¿Qué hay de los virus?

-Las cepas utilizadas en el ataque de Nueva York son… peculiares –no tenía otra palabra para describirlo. Había alguien que había hecho los deberes bastante bien -. Una de ellas es la misma que se utilizó en el ataque de Terragrigia, el T-Abbys, mientras que la otra… Nadie ha conseguido ponerle nombre aún.

-Vaya… -guardaron silencio unos instantes -. Eso suena muy interesante… Habrá que averiguar quién está detrás de eso…

-Me pondré a ello, aunque no será fácil…

-¿Y qué hay sobre el ataque a la Casa Blanca?

-El Presidente recibió una dosis de otro virus desconocido, pero he tenido acceso al análisis… y coincide con una muestra del T-Veronica X.

La otra persona soltó una carcajada de satisfacción. Era su creación, su apuesta por el futuro. Había tardado más de la cuenta en dar con la fórmula, y aunque aún era pronto para sacar conclusiones, parecía estar funcionando a la perfección. No había nada como sentir que tenía el poder.

-Parece que alguien está poniendo a prueba su potencial… Esto se pone muy interesante… Hay que estar alerta. El plan puede ponerse marcha de un momento a otro, y necesitamos distraer la atención para hacernos con la muestra de ese virus desconocido…

-Por supuesto. Mantendré los ojos abiertos. Siempre se me ha dado bien.

-Y por cierto… -su tono sonaba tan amenazador como siempre -. Si algún superviviente de Raccoon City se mete en medio… No dudes en eliminarlo. Raccoon City casi nos cuesta la muestra del virus G, y casi nos quedamos sin las Plagas… No quiero distracciones, Wong. Entrar y coger. Algo limpio.

 _No hace falta que me lo recuerdes._

Y cortó la comunicación sin despedirse. Si había algo que odiaba era que le recordaran el fracaso. Bueno, realmente no había sido un fracaso; había salido victoriosa de todas y cada una de las batallas que había librado, pero sí era cierto que se había encariñado demasiado con Leon, y que eso casi le costó la vida. Había aprendido la lección, e intentaría mantener las distancias aunque fuera difícil.

Sabía que, de algún modo, Leon aparecía tarde o temprano. El asesinato del Presidente lo había convertido en candidato número uno a estar tras la investigación de lo sucedido, y por lo que había logrado averiguar, parecían estar estrechando el cerco de posibles sospechosos. Tal vez podría aprovechar eso a su favor, y dejar que los otros hicieran el trabajo sucio mientras ella conseguía la muestra.

Suspiró. No podía quitarse a Leon de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentara. Confiaba en él, sabía que su nuevo puesto como agente del Gobierno lo había endurecido, pero no podía evitar seguir viendo a veces a ese joven que arriesgó su vida por ella sin conocerla. España le había dado una perspectiva diferente de las cosas: intentaría no mezclarse demasiado en el asunto salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, y jugaría sus cartas a conveniencia.

No iba a ser una marioneta, y no siempre iba a seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra. Ya lo había dejado claro cuando le ordenaron matar a Leon; sencillamente… no podía hacerlo… ni lo haría. Se había ganado un sitio en su corazón, y aunque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, a veces los sentimientos jugaban malas pasadas. Las oportunidades estaban para aprovecharlas, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 **Xaori:** me alegra ver que este capítulo te ha gustado (en el fondo lo sabía jaja). Y sí, Chris siempre está metido en todos los fregados. No sabes cómo lo hace pero siempre acaba en todos los líos. Y ese lemon... tendrá que esperar... por el momento... sobre todo apareciendo quien ha aparecido.

 **Stardust4:** si es que los hombres a veces piensan demasiado con lo de abajo y no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Y por supuesto, esto va a complicar mucho las relaciones en la BSAA, que ya de por sí la situación está complicada.

Esto es todo por esta semana. El próximo capítulo va a ser muy interesante, os lo aseguro!


	16. Cara a cara

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estamos una semana más, cargada de cosas por hacer xD. Tengo una mala noticia, y es que sólo voy a poder subir un par de capítulos más o tres, porque, de verdad, no encuentro tiempo material para dedicar aunque sea media hora a darle caña a la historia. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero a partir de diciembre estaré algo más libre, e imagino que me podré poner más a fondo.

* * *

Jessica tecleaba nerviosa mientras observaba con atención las pantallas. Todo parecía estar en orden, aunque no podía quitarse la sensación de estar siendo observaba. El encontronazo de la noche anterior la había puesto en completa alerta, y no había sido un plato de muy buen gusto que digamos. Tenía la situación controlada… hasta que apareció esa indeseada. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo había logrado identificarla?

Estaba siendo un polvo colosal, y se le había chafado. Sonrió introduciendo unas claves. Tal y como esperaba, Chris era una bomba: exigente, rudo, sensual… Lástima que no hubieran terminado; le hubiera encantado que se corriera en su interior. Pero lo peor había sido tener que huir del local completamente desnuda y andar por varias calles intentando que nadie la viera.

No iba a dejar que la capturaran; no podía fallarle a Morgan de esa forma después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y la forma en la que le había demostrado su confianza. Afortunadamente, el plan estaba listo, y dentro de unas horas se llevaría a cabo. Nadie conocía sus intenciones a pesar de que se había dejado algunas pertenencias en la sala que posiblemente ya estarían analizando.

No había nada de interés, nada que pudiera relacionar sus actuaciones, así que podía respirar tranquila un poco más. Eran algo más de las siete. Su vuelo a Salt Lake City salía a las diez, así que pronto tendría que ponerse en marcha para evitar las horas punta de tráfico. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Fisher cuando se le necesitaba? Sabía que tendría que ser bastante difícil para él jugar ese doble papel, y que debía hacer lo imposible para no levantar sospechas.

Habían quedado en que él sería su relevo para controlar la situación. Las instalaciones secretas de Lansdale seguían intactas; los federales no habían conseguido sonsacarle absolutamente sobre esas bases de Chicago y Salt Lake City. Desde allí, el antiguo director de la F.B.C. había observado cómo Terragrigia desaparecía de la faz de la Tierra, y al mismo tiempo, disponía de datos interesantes sobre los virus que tenían en posesión.

Esa muestra de T-Abyss que había conseguido recuperar había sido muy valiosa a pesar de que casi le costó la vida. El helicóptero que la rescató llegó por los pelos, justo cuando el crucero se estaba yendo a pique. La B.S.A.A., como siempre, tuvo suerte, y dio con el barco en el que Jack Norman estaba atrapado, consumido por la locura. Lansdale le había contado que era un tipo bastante inestable, y que sus ideales llevarían a la organización al quiebre.

Bueno, él había tenido algo que ver al respecto, y Norman lo había amenazado con filtrar unas grabaciones sobre los negocios que habían hecho. El cabrón lo tenía todo planeado, pero Lansdale había sido más inteligente, y había provocado el hundimiento del Queen Semiramis antes de que esa grabación llegara a manos de los federales o cualquier otro con poder para encerrarlo.

Y, como siempre, la B.S.A.A. aparecía en escena. Ya le había advertido a su jefe en numerosas ocasiones sobre la importancia de mantenerlos vigilados y no subestimarlos, sobre todo a Redfield y Valentine. Suspiró. Pensar en lo de anoche le ponía los vellos de punta. Hombres… Cuando se le ponía por delante un apetitoso plato no dudaban ni un instante en probar bocado.

La puerta que tenía detrás se abrió. Echó un vistazo a una pantalla en negro, y a través de ella vio entrar a Fisher. Llevaba una camisa gris y un pantalón vaquero oscuro. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ese hombre siempre hacía lo imposible para estar más que apetecible. Estaba convencida de que las tías se le tirarían en manada en cualquier evento.

-Llegas tarde –le recriminó con un tono de voz que pretendía ser amistoso, aunque sonó más acusador de lo que quería. Neil cerró la puerta y dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa. ¿Era posible tener tantas reuniones en un mismo día? Cogió una silla y se dejó caer en ella suspirando. Jessica lo observó divertida -. ¿Demasiado estrés? ¿Tan difícil es trabajar para los buenos?

-Es complicado… -respondió desabrochándose un botón de la camisa. Hacía un poco de calor allí; el aire estaba apagado, y posiblemente no funcionaba -. Aunque tú deberías saberlo bien. Trabajaste para la B.S.A.A.

La morena sonrió. Por supuesto todo era parte del plan de Lansdale, y había tenido que hacer algunas jugadas y sacrificios para que saliera a la perfección. Entre otras cosas engañar al que había sido su compañero durante años, Parker Luciani, y vigilado muy de cerca a Raymond, que aunque le había ayudado a adquirir la muestra, se había comportado de forma bastante sospechosa.

Hacía bastante que no sabía de él. Posiblemente estaría alejado de los problemas, escondiéndose. Se le daba muy bien manejar las apariencias.

-Hablando de la B.S.A.A. Ayer tuve un encontronazo con ellos... –Neil palideció un poco al oírlo. Bajo ningún concepto debían salir sus nombres a la luz, o todo lo que Lansdale estaba planeando se iría al traste -. Pero tranquilo, todo está bajo control. Logré esquivarlos.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Jessica guardó silencio. ¿Le decía la verdad o le contaba alguna mentira con la que salir al paso? La verdad era bastante tentadora, aunque podía sacar conclusiones erróneas sobre ella. Pero bueno, eran adultos, y podían hacer lo que les diera la gana. Además, no les había dejado ninguna pista de interés; todo estaba bajo control, y sólo eran cuestión de horas que la organización se fuera a la mierda.

-Echando un polvo maravilloso –contestó comprobando que los niveles de las cápsulas donde estaban las B.O.W.S. eran óptimos. Neil arqueó una ceja sorprendido -. Me dejaron a medias –se volvió y lo miró -. Y no hay nada que me moleste más que quedarme con el calentón…

El castaño tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿De verdad le estaba tirando los tejos? Le gustaban las mujeres que eran directas y que no se andaban con rodeos… y eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando. Tenía pinta de ser una chica muy explosiva. Puede que le siguiera el juego para ver hasta dónde llegaban. El silencio era bastante intimidante, a decir verdad.

Con Claire no había nada serio. Sí era cierto que sus juegos le encantaban, y era una bomba en la cama, pero tampoco estaría tan mal aprovechar ahora que se le ponía un buen plato de comida por delante.

-Bien… Todo parece marchar según lo previsto –anunció dejando de teclear. Los niveles se habían mantenido durante un tiempo considerable, así que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Caminó con lentitud hacia la mesa donde Neil estaba sentado. -. Me queda más o menos una hora antes de que salga mi vuelo… ¿Propones algún plan para matar el tiempo?

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas, sí… -murmuró Neil viendo cómo Jessica se desabrochaba la cazadora con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada. Le estaba empezando a entrar calor -. Joder…

La cazadora cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Jessica apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas con una sonrisa. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, a lo que el director de Terrasave no dudó ni un solo instante en acudir. Cogió los botones de la camisa y se los desabrochó mientras ella abría la bragueta de su pantalón. Iba a ser intenso, sí. Su miembro, que aún estaba entrando en calor, quedó liberado, sólo oculto por el bóxer negro que llevaba.

-Vamos a animar un poco la cosa… -susurró la morena pasando un dedo por su pene con lentitud. Se mordió el labio. A Neil le temblaban los dedos. Estaba empezando a excitarse. Su polla quedó completamente expuesta en el momento en el que terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Jessica -. Ahora estamos casi empate. Quítame el sujetador.

Esa orden lo animó aún más. Prometía sexo del bueno. Jessica se dio la vuelta con gracia, y poco después ya no tenía absolutamente nada arriba. Se giró con una amplia sonrisa. Volvió a agarrar el pene de Neil y lo masajeó con suavidad al principio.

-Veamos de qué eres capaz, hombretón… -sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. Neil emitió un suspiro de placer; no había nada como una buena paja. Notaba cómo su miembro iba creciendo poco a poco. Cogió uno de los pechos de Jessica y le chupó un pezón. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron -. Eso es…

Cogió el otro pecho y lo masajeó con brío, sin detenerse, sin dudar. Le estaban entrando unas enormes ganas de follársela allí mismo, sobre la mesa. Pareció leerle el pensamiento. Jessica se separó y se echó sobre la mesa, con las piernas bien abiertas, todo lo que le permitía el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Neil se arrancó literalmente los suyos sin pensárselo.

-Te voy a dar lo tuyo aquí, ahora mismo –gruñó sintiéndose más y más excitado conforme pasaban los segundos. Se quitó los calzoncillos quedándose completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Jessica lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Una vista realmente interesante… ¿Te gustaría… follarte mi culo?

Neil resopló. Eso era demasiado. Dicho y hecho: no la defraudaría.

Jill observó con atención su objetivo. Le propinó un golpe de derecha con fuerza. Menos mal que llevaba los guantes, porque hoy estaba sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde. El saco se movió con violencia de izquierda a derecha. Le propinó una patada con la izquierda y un nuevo derechazo. Gritó de rabia. Encadenó una serie de golpes seguidos apretando los dientes.

Necesitaba quemar su frustración de alguna manera, y no había encontrado una forma mejor que en el gimnasio. Ya era noche cerrada. Llevaba allí cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y no quería ir a ninguna parte. Dio un nuevo golpe y se detuvo intentando recuperar la respiración, que por momentos era cada vez más agitada. Dentro de aproximadamente hora y media la B.S.A.A. desaparecería; no habían encontrado a nadie que los avalara.

Le propinó un golpe violento con la izquierda y dio una patada alta que rompió un poco la cuerda donde se sostenía el saco. Y para colmo estaba toda esa mierda de Chris. Prefería no pensar mucho en ello porque le hervía la sangre. No quería saber nada de él, y mucho menos iba a aceptar sus disculpas. La había traicionado, y no había nada que le doliera más que eso.

¿Cómo olvidar lo que vio? ¿Cómo olvidar a esa zorra encima suya, dándole un placer que ella nunca alcanzaría? La forma en la que lo besaba… Apretó los dientes y golpeó con la izquierda de forma violenta. Se detuvo aguantando las lágrimas. ¿Qué más le quedaba por soportar? ¿Por qué todas las rachas venían juntas? Cogió la botella de agua que tenía en el suelo y le dio un sorbo. Se echó la toalla a los hombros y se la pasó por la cara y los brazos. Estaba completamente sudando; no había dejado ni un instante de golpear desde que había llegado.

Sus brazos ya estaban empezando a agotarse, pero aún tenía fuerzas para seguir más tiempo. Ya había empaquetado todas sus cosas para que en el momento en el que llegaran las doce sólo tendría que cogerlas y cargarlas en su coche. Arrojó la toalla a un lado y volvió a situarse en posición de combate. Oyó que la puerta de la entrada se abría. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién iría a molestarla a esas horas? Dio un golpe con la izquierda, otro con la derecha, se echó a un lado para cubrirse y dio una patada baja.

-Buenos reflejos… -murmuró una voz muy familiar. Se quedó completamente quieta.

No se atrevía a darse vuelta. No podía. Si lo hacía posiblemente haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Siguió golpeando el saco con fuerza, y de pronto, éste cayó al suelo, roto. Jill respiraba con dificultad, sin dejar de apretar los dientes. Si se atrevía a decirle algo le iba a dejar una bonita marca de la que le costaría trabajo olvidarse.

-Guau… Te has levantado hoy con energía… -volvió a exclamar la persona que había entrado. Jill se giró con lentitud, apretando los puños bajo los guantes. Tenía una pinta ridícula con su sujetador deportivo y las mallas ajustadas. Pero no importaba; sabía cómo imponerse.

-Vuelve a decir una palabra más y te juro que vas a acabar peor que ese saco –le advirtió con el tono más amenazante que se le ocurrió -. Si has venido a incordiar, lárgate, y si has venido para quedarte me voy.

Así de tajante tenía que mostrarse. Sabía que debía llevar el mango por la sartén en todo momento. Cogió su toalla y la botella de agua, a la que dio un sorbo. Se quitó los guantes y los arrojó al suelo con violencia. Chris se quedó en silencio, observándola. En su mirada había algo parecido a la decepción. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con Jill; parecía que le iba a costar mucho olvidar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Y a quién iba a engañar? Si hubiera sido al revés, que ella se hubiera acostado con un terrorista delante de sus narices, también le habría sentado como una patada en el culo.

Debía estar feliz, aliviado, pero lo cierto era que se sentía como una auténtica mierda. No había ido allí a incordiarla, por supuesto. Desde que la había llamado y le había escrito los mensajes sin respuesta había entendido que debía dejarle su espacio. Sin embargo, como fundadora, debía conocer las últimas novedades.

-La B.S.A.A. continúa su camino… -logró decir mientras veía cómo su mejor amiga recogía sus cosas. Parecía dispuesta a marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando analizó en profundidad la frase.

-Si es una jodida broma, muy buena… Pero yo me largo. Recojo mis cosas y me voy para siempre.

-¡Jill, espera! –echó a correr hacia la puerta y se interpuso en su camino apoyando los brazos en el quicio de la puerta.

-¡Apártate ahora mismo! –gritó furiosa intentando apartarlo. Pero Chris pesaba demasiado, y apenas consiguió desplazarlo. Sabía que con la fuerza no iba a poder hacer nada.

-Tricell nos ha financiado –y esas palabras parecieron calmarla.

Jill se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué finalmente habían encontrado a alguien que los apoyara? No supo qué decir. Esa sensación de furia se vio sustituida por una de alivio que casi la hizo marearse. Aunque no quería saber nada de Chris, estaba segura de que no iba a mentirle con algo tan importante.

No sabía mucho sobre Tricell: una empresa internacional que se estaba haciendo un hueco en la industria de la farmacología. En Estados Unidos había varias sedes repartidas a lo largo del país, y estaban expandiéndose por zonas más complicadas y de difícil acceso como África. Algo parecido a lo que ellos pretendían hasta que les jodieron.

-Eso es… fenomenal –logró decir aún muy sorprendida. Y al recordar con quién estaba sus nervios volvieron a salir a flote -. Y ahora, si te importa, me gustaría irme. Tengo que poner mis cosas al día.

-Jill, por favor… -murmuró el moreno casi suplicando. No estaba dispuesto a largarse de allí sin que lo escuchara. Le había dado tregua durante todo el día, y ya era hora de entrar en acción -. Necesito que me escuches.

-O te apartas por las buenas o te aparto por las malas… -lo amenazó elevando la voz más de la cuenta. Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie por allí; estaban montando un auténtico espectáculo, pero a Jill le daba igual -. Tú eliges.

-Lo que pasó…

-¡No estoy para historias ahora! –lo cortó con un tono de voz amenazador y chillón -. Apártate.

-Quiero que sepas que…

Y de pronto, le soltó un derechazo que fue directo a su pómulo. Chris se apartó llevándose una mano a su dolorida clara. Gritó de dolor. Jill se quedó observándolo. Tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya, pero se lo merecía. Notó una sensación reconfortante, como si se sintiera más liberada. ¿Era eso lo que había querido hacer desde la noche anterior?

-Mira, dejemos las cosas claras –le dijo mientras observaba cómo el pómulo de su compañero se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo -. No voy a poder quitarme de la cabeza cómo esa… esa… -y no pudo continuar. No, ahora no era momento de venirse abajo. No podía demostrarle que esa situación la había superado con creces.

Y se marchó a buen ritmo dejando a Chris apoyado contra la pared sujetándose el rostro. Aún seguía sin entender cómo había podido cagarla tanto. Para él era muy importante recuperar la confianza de una de las pocas personas que había estado siempre a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Tal vez podía aprovechar ahora que a la B.S.A.A. le habían dado una segunda oportunidad.

Pero no iba a ser fácil: estaba muy enfadada, y lo último que quería era perder a la mujer que amaba en secreto desde que se conocieron en Raccoon City.

Era una alegría comprobar cómo el ambiente había cambiado de un día para otro. Todo eran risas y alegría en la oficina. Chris pasó por los controles de seguridad sin problemas. Todo el mundo se quedaba mirando su hinchado pómulo. Había acudido a la enfermería del edificio poco después de su encontronazo con Jill. Le habían dado unos analgésicos y le habían aplicado algo de hielo.

Él había estado repitiendo el proceso toda la mañana, y aunque la hinchazón había bajado de tamaño, aún era bastante considerable. No quería contarle a nadie la verdad; no quería ser la comidilla de los empleados curiosos. Saludó a unos cuantos empleados y caminó hacia el ascensor desanimado. Había convocado una reunión con Leon y Claire; no le había nada a Jill, pero lo haría ahora. Sabía que no iban a darle autorización para llevar a cabo una operación.

Timothy Ryan aún estaba hablando con los dirigentes de Tricell sobre las condiciones, y aunque el pacto era inevitable, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en tramitar una orden de busca y captura. Por eso había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela; tenían que actuar ya. Jessica podía estar planeando otro de sus maravillosos ataques.

Las puertas se abrieron y accedió al interior sin mirar a nadie en particular. Muchos, para variar, se le quedaban mirando. No tenía más ganas de fiesta, así que decidió pasar de ellos. Era muy incómodo ser el centro de atención, y no por algo bueno precisamente. Estaba acostumbrado a ser un líder, un referente para la mayoría de los que estaban allí, pero no por su pómulo.

El ascenso pareció durar más de lo normal, y no perdió tiempo en salir en cuanto llegaron a la quinta planta. Avanzó a buen ritmo por el pasillo saludando con la cabeza a algunos agentes que había por allí. Se detuvo al pasar junto a la sala de reuniones. Al mirar a través del cristal vio a Jill observar atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a un papel que había sobre la mesa; no parecía demasiado contenta, aunque últimamente nunca lo estaba.

Chris suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperar su confianza? De momento sabía que por mucho que intentara disculparse no iba a conseguir nada. Tal vez debería mantener la distancia, comportarse como un compañero más y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Quizá así lo conseguiría. Se acercó a la puerta y agarró el pomo algo nervioso. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar hoy, pero parece que lo de la noche anterior había limado algunas asperezas entre ellos.

Sabía que se merecía el golpe por gilipollas, pero iba a pasar el resto del día muy dolorido. Abrió la puerta con lentitud sintiéndose más nervioso conforme veía con más claridad a Jill. Ésta levantó un poco la mirada, y al verlo siguió manteniendo el mismo gesto neutral y volvió a su tarea como si nada la hubiera interrumpido.

-Hola Jill –la saludó con algo de duda. Se detuvo a pocos metros de la mesa sin saber muy bien qué hacer -. Voy a reunirme con Leon y Claire ahora… Quiero que tú también estés presente.

La morena se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla, sin levantar lo más mínimo la mirada. Toda esa situación era realmente desconcertante a decir verdad. Si algo le había gustado siempre era el buen rollo que se desprendía entre ellos.

-¿Algo que debería saber? –le preguntó con un tono de voz que, aunque no llegaba a ser del todo cortante, denotaba cierto enfado. No iba a ser nada fácil olvidar lo que había pasado a fin de cuentas.

-Nada de eso –se sentó a su lado viendo cómo no dejaba de observar un papel con unos números -. El acuerdo escrito con Tricell no se hará efectivo hasta dentro de unos días, y no podemos esperar tanto tiempo… Tenemos que actuar por nuestra cuenta.

Y por primera vez en muchas horas conseguía una reacción que no era un grito o un gesto de mala leche. Lo miró boquiabierta, como si estuviera tratando con un loco. Sabía de sobra todos los riesgos que conllevaba meterse en una operación sin ningún tipo de autorización: los federales podían arrestarlos y acusarlos de mil cosas, el equipo disponible sería muy limitado, por no decir en los líos a los que metería a la B.S.A.A.

Por eso necesitaba a Leon y a Claire; ellos, gracias a sus posiciones, podían ser una gran ayuda. No le hacía demasiada gracia meter a su hermana en el fregado, pero no tenía ningún tipo de dudas sobre sus cualidades.

-¿Se te ha ido aún más la cabeza con el golpe o qué te pasa? –le espetó su compañera elevando la voz. Bien, parecía que las cosas volvían a su cauce -. ¡Podríamos acabar en la cárcel o peor… muertos!

-Sé más que nadie todo lo que implica la operación, Jill. Por eso os necesito a todos.

-Pues no cuentes conmigo.

Chris apretó los puños intentando controlarse. Nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo, y lo peor era que lo estaba contagiando. Tenía unas enormes ganas de soltarle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener el pico cerrado. Sin su apoyo iba a ser imposible llevar a cabo la operación; tenía que haber algún modo de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? –le preguntó intentando desviar la atención. No respondió al instantes, sino que siguió tecleando algo en el ordenador refunfuñando. Chris se inclinó un poco para observar mejor los números. Era una combinación un tanto extraña, que no parecía seguir un patrón exacto. No tenía ni idea de dónde lo había sacado, pero parecía bastante importante, porque no paraba de consultar el ordenador y de observar el papel -. ¿Vas a contestarme?

-Pues mira, sí –lo espetó de forma cortante aunque sabía que dentro del edificio debía mantener las formas. Pero todo era tan difícil últimamente -. Es un papel que le quité a tu amante. ¿Contento?

Chris quiso obviar el comentario, pero no podía.

-No tengo nada con esa mujer –le dijo elevando la voz un poco más de la cuenta. Sabía que ésas no eran las formas, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando -. Ni lo tengo ni lo tendré jamás. ¿Y ahora quieres estar a la altura de la profesional que eres y explicarme qué demonios es eso?

Bien. Tal vez ese comentario la hiciera espabilar. Jill se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir. Por mucho que sus prejuicios la cegaran, sabía que Chris tenía razón. Dentro del edificio debía actuar con discreción, con el rigor que le otorgaba ser una de las fundadoras. Lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Chris se levantó. Esperaba que quien quiera que fuera no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana. Llevaba una chaqueta roja abrochada casi a la mitad y unos pantalones negros. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Ella era una de las pocas personas que conseguía alegrarle el día pasara lo que pasase. Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias por venir –Claire lo observó boquiabierta, sin apartar la mirada de su pómulo ligeramente hinchado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Chris miró de reojo a Jill, que levantó ligeramente la mirada de la pantalla. No estaba dispuesto a contar la verdad; eso sólo crearía más problemas.

-Me di un golpe… entrenando –se limitó a responder deseando que su hermana no hiciera más preguntas. Eso pareció convencerla, porque no dijo nada más y entró en la habitación para saludar a Jill, que cambió completamente el gesto al verla.

-Chris… -llamó su atención Leon tendiéndole una mano. El moreno se la estrechó sin prestar demasiada atención; estaba más pendiente de la conversación que estaban manteniendo las dos mujeres en las que más confiaba en el mundo.

-Gracias por acudir. No os habría llamado si no fuera sumamente importante –le agradeció soltándole la mano. Se hizo a un lado y el agente también entró en la sala. Se acercó a Jill y también la saludó. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que su humor había cambiado de un momento a otro.

-Me alegra ver que la B.S.A.A. vuelve a estar operativa –dijo Leon sentándose en una silla que había junto a Jill -. El mundo vuelve a respirar tranquilo.

-Bueno, aún no es oficial –le informó Chris sentándose a su derecha -. Hay que completar algunos trámites burocráticos, pero ya tenemos a alguien que nos ha salvado el culo.

-Contad con Terrasave para lo que necesitéis –la voz de Claire sonaba decidida. Chris le dedicó una amplia sonrisa -. Habéis hecho mucho por nosotros, y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para ayudaros.

-Eso es exactamente por lo que os he llamado –Chris apoyó las manos sobre la mesa mirando alternativamente a todos los que estaban reunidos. Jill seguía sin apartar la mirada del ordenador, aunque permanecía atenta a todo lo que se decía -. Se nos acaba el tiempo… y tenemos que actuar ya, sin… ayuda.

Claire y Leon se quedaron boquiabiertos. A Jill no le pilló por sorpresa, y no alteró su gesto. Lo que les estaba pidiendo era un riesgo muy grande: si ocurría algo, o si la operación no tenía el éxito que esperaban, podrían perder muchas cosas, entre ellas la vida. Eso de ir a un lugar desconocido sin ninguna clase de apoyo no sonaba nada bien.

-¿Estás insinuando que vayamos… por nuestra cuenta? –preguntó Leon a trompicones. No tenía por qué ser así; podría mover algunos hilos en el departamento y conseguir un mínimo refuerzo.

-Tricell no va a mancharse las manos de momento, y nosotros no tenemos los recursos suficientes para movilizar al equipo… Es por eso por lo que creo que vosotros podéis ser nuestras mejores opciones –se quedó callado durante unos instantes -. Además, este asunto os incumbe tanto como a nosotros…

Leon asintió estando de acuerdo. No había nada que deseara más que pillar a los que estaban detrás de todo y llevarlos ante la justicia. Claire se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de que Neil autorizara una operación de ese peligro: Terrasave no se dedicaba a perseguir a terroristas; ayudaba a las víctimas. Deseaba de todo corazón ayudar a su hermano, pero iba a ser muy complicado.

-No sé, Chris… No creo que mi jefe esté dispuesto a ofrecer ese apoyo. En Terrasave velamos por el bienestar de las víctimas.

-Creo que no me estáis entendiendo –le cortó su hermano levantando una mano -. Estoy hablando de una operación a cuatro, todos los que estamos aquí.

-Estoy con vosotros –intervino Jill por primera vez mirando a Leon y a Claire -. Pueden salir muchas cosas mal… y en nuestro actual estado no nos conviene arriesgarnos demasiado.

-El que no arriesga no gana –la interrumpió el moreno adoptando un gesto más serio. ¿Quería jugar a poli bueno y poli malo? Pues iba a entrar en el juego con los ojos cerrados -. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esta operación.

-¿Y cómo piensas cubrir nuestra ausencia? –la conversación iba adquiriendo un tono cada vez más cortante. Chris se levantó ligeramente de su silla -. Porque no creo que sea una excursión de un día.

-Los altos cargos tenemos días de permiso, por si lo has olvidado. Pediremos una excedencia, y nadie hará preguntas.

-¿Los dos a la vez? ¿Con todo lo que está pasando? ¡Eso no hay quien se lo trague!

Leon y Claire observaban con atención la discusión. Se sentían como unos invitados a un espectáculo no demasiado grato. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos discutían tanto? La pelirroja intuyó rápidamente que entre ellos había pasado algo muy grave. Jill no paraba de atacar a Chris, y no había mostrado una actitud demasiado colaboradora. ¿Lío de faldas? Era mucho presuponer viniendo de su hermano.

-Vale, ya nos ha quedado claro que aquí hay algunos puntos que aclarar –intervino Leon al ver que esos dos iban a continuar con la discusión. Se lo quedaron mirando con los dientes apretados. Pues sí que habían desayunado fuerte esos dos -. ¿De qué datos disponemos para empezar la búsqueda?

Chris sacó de su chaqueta un sobre blanco que dejó sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y sacó unas fotografías que pasó al resto. En ellas se veía a una mujer morena sentada en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera de un aeropuerto. Leon no tardó en reconocerla.

-Estas fotos me han llegado hace unas horas desde nuestros satélites espía. Ordené a todos mis hombres que vigilaran todos los aeropuertos, autopistas, puertos… Cualquier lugar por el que esa… -se detuvo apretando el puño izquierdo -. Estaba en Chicago, pero no sabemos qué hacía allí ni hacia dónde se dirigía. Mis hombres están comprobando todos los vuelos.

-Entonces nuestra primera pista podría encontrarse en Chicago… -murmuró Leon pasándole las fotos a Claire -. ¿Qué hay allí que le interese tanto?

-Lansdale tenía una sede secreta allí –respondió Jill dándole vueltas a un papel que tenía en la mano -. Eso podría explicar por qué estaba allí, aunque no entiendo por qué querría huir…

Esos malditos números le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Llevaba toda la mañana probando numerosas combinaciones. No era un número de teléfono; había puesto en diferente orden todos y cada uno de esos números y no parecía corresponder a una línea telefónica. Podría tratarse también de una clave secreta. Si ése era el caso… estaban perdidos. Podría pertenecer a cualquier caja o a cualquier otro instrumento.

 _¿Y si… son unas coordenadas?_

Era cierto que cabía una posibilidad de demostrarlo. Observó detenidamente los números y abrió una página para introducirlos. Esperaba que su corazonada fuera correcta. Movió los dedos con rapidez oyendo de fondo al resto hablar; no estaba muy metida en la conversación, y la verdad era que tampoco le interesaba mucho. Apareció un mapa de Estados Unidos, y de pronto apareció un punto rojo que señalaba una zona del noroeste.

-Salen miles de vuelos al día en Chicago, posiblemente varios al mismo tiempo –opinó Leon negando con la cabeza. Podrían conseguir una lista detallada de los vuelos que operaban sobre la hora en la que había sido tomada la fotografía, pero sería difícil averiguar en cuál estaba Jessica -. Podría estar en cualquiera…

-Confío en mis hombres –dictaminó Chris dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Jill, que miraba boquiabierta la pantalla. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habría descubierto?

-Chris, sabes perfectamente que… -empezó a decir Claire en el momento en el que la voz de Jill la cortó en seco.

-No va a ser tan difícil como pensábamos –giró el portátil para que todos pudieran ver la pantalla. En ella había un mapa de Estados Unidos señalando el estado de Utah, y concretamente la ciudad de Salt Lake City -. La tenemos enjaulada.

-¿Salt Lake City? –repitió el agente sin dejar de observar la pantalla frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Cómo sabes que está allí?

Jill le mostró el famoso papel y lo cogió sin dudarlo sin entender absolutamente nada. Chris y Claire también lo observaron con curiosidad.

-Son unas coordenadas –les explicó la morena sentándose en el filo de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos -. Llevo todo el maldito día intentando darle sentido, porque no eran un número teléfono. Y entonces se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que indicaran… un lugar.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? –le preguntó Claire con un tono de voz bastante sorprendido. Si eso era cierto, tenían una pista muy importante por la que empezar a investigar.

Jill guardó silencio, dudando. ¿Debía contarles la verdad? Chris se merecía pagar con intereses su descuido, y aunque estaba enfadada con él hasta tal punto que no se atrevía ni a dirigirle la palabra, no le parecía demasiado profesional. Ya habían discutido bastante por ese día… pero eso no quería decir que fuera a perder la oportunidad de dejarle el balón sobre su tejado.

-Chris os puede poner al corriente…

Y si las miradas matasen la de él ya lo habría hecho. Jill sonrió mientras Leon y Claire miraban detenidamente al moreno, que se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo había podido jugársela así? Se estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro. Tendría una charla muy seria con ella en cuanto terminaran la reunión; pasara lo que pasase, tenían que ser unos auténticos profesionales.

-Bueno… la… encontramos… -logró decir con la garganta algo seca. Ojalá tuviera un vaso de agua cerca; eso no se le hacía ni al enemigo. Tenía la sensación de que Jill quería que todo aquello saliera a relucir… y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo -. Intentamos atraparla… -y por unos instantes le vino a la mente esos momentos en los que Jessica lo empalaba a buen ritmo. Sintió un escalofrío y continuó -. Se nos escapó, aún no sé cómo… Pero no nos fuimos con las manos vacías: conseguimos sustraerle este papel. Pensamos que podía ser algo importante… y parece que así es.

Claire observó detenidamente las expresiones de Chris y Jill: ella parecía disfrutar enormemente con el espectáculo que estaba viendo, mientras que su hermano tenía cara de estar sufriendo. Cada vez tenía más claro de que entre ellos dos había pasado algo realmente grave. Ojalá tuviera unos instantes para charlar tranquilamente con Chris sobre lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que le costaría horrores sacarle una palabra.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo –dictaminó Leon rompiendo el silencio que se había formado -. Creo… que si nos lo montamos bien… podemos llegar hasta el final. Como agente del Gobierno es mi deber velar por la seguridad del Presidente, y haré lo que sea necesario para encontrar al culpable… aunque eso signifique actuar sin ningún tipo de respaldo.

Chris asintió agradecido. Parecía que Leon había entendido que no podían esperar más.

-Dos de nosotros podrían echar un vistazo a esa sede de Lansdale en Chicago –opinó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa algo más animado. Por fin parecía que tenían un plan de acción -. Y los otros irán a Salt Lake City siguiendo la pista de… -y se detuvo apretando de nuevo los puños. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto pronunciar su nombre?

-No te preocupes por ella –se encaró Jill poniéndose de pie y situándose a pocos metros de Chris -. Leon y yo nos encargaremos de Jessica –miró a Claire -. Vosotros echad un vistazo por Chicago a ver qué encontráis.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. El primero en reaccionar fue Chris, que se quedó boquiabierto cuando comprendió lo que había dicho la que consideraba su mejor amiga y la compañera más fiable que podía encontrar. ¿Se atrevía a abandonarlo, sin más? La noticia le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría. Por supuesto que confiaba en Claire; había demostrado de sobra que estaba capacitada para enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta.

-¿Estás completamente segura? –le preguntó Leon percibiendo que entre esos dos había ocurrido algo muy gordo. No quería ser él quien se metiera en medio, pero no tenía ganas de estar aguantando más indirectas el tiempo que durara la operación.

-Sí… -asintió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. sin ningún tipo de duda -. Cuantos más canales operativos tengamos, más posibilidades de darle caza habrá.

Pero lo cierto era que quería alejarse todo lo posible de allí… y encontrarse cara a cara con esa zorra. Estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta donde hiciera falta para encerrarla de por vida en la cárcel, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Les había causado muchos problemas, y no estaba dispuesta a consentir que siguiera toreándolos de esa manera siempre que se le antojara.

Chris le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Jill, pero ésta no le hizo caso. No tenía más ganas de seguir discutiendo. Ya deberían estar diseñando un plan de ataque y preparando los equipos para partir.

-Bien… Será mejor que nos pongamos a elaborar un plan… -miró a Leon -. Tú y yo nos encargaremos –se dirigió principalmente a su hermana. Ni se atrevía a mirar a Jill -. Encargaos de que el equipo esté a punto sin que os vean. Recordad que vamos a actuar en contra de la ley y sin ningún tipo de autorización.

-Nosotras nos encargamos –respondió la pelirroja dándole un toque en el hombro a Jill, que asintió antes de seguirla.

Chris la observó marcharse. Suspiró. Sabía que estaban haciendo lo correcto… pero no podía dejar de pensar que había metido hasta el fondo la pata con Jill.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... La de cosas que han pasado en un momento. Jessica aprovechando la situación como siempre, y Chris y Jill con esa tensión latente.

 **Xaori:** Claro, ahora que ya ha hecho la gracia, ¡pues la hacemos completa! Y me da a mí que esa reconciliación está lejos, bastante lejos, sobre todo ahora que cada uno va a ir por su lado. Por otro lado, Jessica y Neil no pierden el tiempo ñ_ñ. Tenía que incluir a Ada sí o sí, porque va a dar mucho juego... y peleas.

 **Stardust4:** Ada tenía que aparecer sí o sí, además de por los virus, por Leon, una pareja inseparable. Y bueno, ya sabemos que lo de Raccoon City unió mucho a Leon y a Claire, y para mí es una de las parejas más equilibradas que hay, aunque a Leon se le vayan los ojos detrás de otra xD. Y ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado Jill en cuanto Chris se le ha acercado... Parece que esto va a estar lejos de arreglarse... De momento...

Pues esto es todo por esta semana. La próxima prometo acción de la buena ;)


	17. Enfrentándose al pasado

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? De verdad, no sabéis cuánto agradezco el apoyo que me ofrecéis semanalmente; sin vosotros esto no sería posible. Este capítulo, nuevamente, trae muchas cosas interesantes. ¡Estad muy atentos!

* * *

Umbrella había dejado un legado muy importante, demasiado… y todo estaba en sus manos. Spencer había conseguido mantener oculto el secreto mucho tiempo, pero como todo buen secreto, tarde o temprano acabaría por ver la luz. Había sido un auténtico regalo; sólo les había faltado ponerle un lacito y una alfombra roja para recoger tan preciado regalo.

La corporación había dejado de existir, por supuesto, pero seguía viva en cierto modo. Con todos sus datos era como si sus recursos hubieran pasado a él y, por tanto, se podía considerar como el nuevo dueño del mundo, un mundo que empezaría a ver la luz tarde o temprano. Todo proceso llevaba su tiempo, y sabía que lo tenía todo en las manos para triunfar.

En los últimos días se había dedicado principalmente a probar sus nuevas creaciones. Había encontrado gente interesada en sus productos, y no había perdido el tiempo. Aunque sentía curiosidad por ese nuevo virus: su T-Veronica X estaba funcionando a la perfección; había encontrado el modo de convertir el virus en un arma leal, potente, y que actuaba según sus órdenes.

Sonrió caminando hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la sala frigorífica. Alexia había hecho un grandísimo trabajo después de todo, e iba a asegurarse de que su contribución no quedara en el olvido. Su cuerpo había sido un bien muy preciado, pero ya tenía lo que buscaba. Tecleó el código secreto en el panel y las puertas se abrieron. La sala estaba a menos diez grados, la temperatura perfecta para que el virus estuviera siempre en un estado de control.

Había estado casi un año enfrascado en diversas lecturas, examinando los apuntes de Alexia en busca de algo que permitiera hacer del virus una fuente potente de ingresos y de control. Sabía que la desaparecida científica había estado criogenizada quince años para adaptar el virus a su cuerpo. Los resultados habían sido sencillamente increíbles, aunque finalmente el T-Veronica se hacía por completo con la voluntad de su huésped.

También se había dado un caso parecido en Sudamérica. Un narco de la zona había estado utilizando regularmente el mismo virus para ayudar a su hija a curarse de una enfermedad que contraían la mayoría de las mujeres de la zona. Al principio tuvo sus dudas, porque estaba convencido de que la chica acabaría cediendo tal y como lo hizo Alexia.

Sin embargo, poco antes de la entrega, descubrió que si los órganos de la joven eran trasplantados con regularidad había una posibilidad de que no sufriera ningún cambio. Lo último que había oído era que la chica estaba protegida por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, y que no había experimentado ninguna clase de cambio. ¿Conseguiría esa versión mejorada paliar los problemas de su hermana mayor y convertirse en el futuro?

El armario donde estaban las muestras estaba completamente sellado. Hacía falta su huella dactilar para poder acceder a alguna de ellas, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que absolutamente nadie les pusiera una mano encima. Volvió a sonreír. Esperaba una visita tarde o temprano, aunque posiblemente sus huéspedes estarían muy ocupados arreglando otros asuntos.

Tenía un as en la manga. Siempre lo tenía. Le gustaba estar solo, pero nunca venía mal una ayuda para conseguir los objetivos. Además, la compensación económica era más que jugosa. Gracias a Umbrella le salía dinero hasta por los ojos; si es que muy en el fondo tenía que estarles agradecido por todo lo que le habían dado.

La temperatura a la que reposaban las cápsulas era óptima, así que pasó de largo. Observó los monitores. Había cámaras por toda la instalación, y no era para menos: lo que había allí era su legado más preciado, una muestra de que con paciencia y perseverancia se lograban los objetivos. Todas las habitaciones y los pasillos estaban en silencio.

Él era el único ser viviente. Rio. Bueno… eso era una verdad a medias. Pasó de largo y se detuvo junto a una cápsula de cristal donde había un joven en estado de reposo. Tenía los ojos cerrados; le había inducido al coma para comprobar cómo el virus se iba adaptando al organismo en estado de inconsciencia. Sabía que el virus reaccionaba bien a bajas temperaturas, ¿y si la clave era la adaptación a un cuerpo que estuviera en estado de inconsciencia?

Mientras estamos despiertos, todos nuestros sentidos generan cientos de impulsos que se envían cada segundo a diferentes partes: todo se basa en órdenes. Levantar una mano, caminar, hablar… ¿Y si el virus toma el control sin que haya nadie que impida su proceso? Umbrella siempre lo había probado en sujetos vivos, con plena consciencia y sin una pauta fija. Y así habían acabado: zombies deambulando por las calles, armas biológicas de dudoso valor…

Él iba a ser la nueva revolución, la guía del nuevo mundo. No le hacía falta nada más. Puso una mano sobre el cristal observando detenidamente al joven que yacía en el interior del tubo. Era bastante joven: no debía tener más de veintitrés años. Estaba completamente desnudo, con el pelo algo alborotado. Todas sus constantes vitales eran perfectas: el T-Veronica X prometía ser algo muy grande… y todo gracias a él. Había sido un banco de recursos excelente.

-Tú y yo tenemos un trato pendiente –dijo sin dejar de observar a ese espécimen que tan buenos resultados iba a darle; estaba totalmente convencido -. Me ayudarás a gobernar el mundo, aunque aún es un poco pronto para eso… Todo a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto… Descansa. Pronto, muy pronto recibirás órdenes, y las obedecerás porque soy tu creador…

El joven seguía sin reaccionar, no hasta que diera la autorización. Estaba deseando ponerlo a prueba, pero sabía que no debía precipitarse. Todo proceso llevaba su tiempo, y de momento el suyo no había llegado. Era hora de realizar una llamada para ver cómo iban los progresos. Se avecinaba un día muy pero que muy interesante.

Habían optado por coger un vuelo comercial. Pedir a la B.S.A.A. un helicóptero habría levantado las sospechas, y si querían pasar desapercibidos no convenía mostrar sus cartas tan pronto. Chris, gracias a su puesto, no había tenido ningún problema en pasar las armas por los controles. Era una suerte, porque a Claire no le apetecía nada ponerse a buscar armerías que les vendieran algo en condiciones.

Salieron del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi que los llevara hacia un lugar más tranquilo, donde pudieran examinar un mapa con detenimiento. En los informes que habían rescatado del departamento de policía no aparecía la localización exacta del edificio, pero se describía la zona a la perfección. Quizá eso les diera una buena pista por la que empezar a investigar.

Chris golpeó la parte superior de un taxi blanco que estaba aparcado a pocos metros de la entrada. El conductor estaba charlando con otro en la parte delantera. Al verlos echo una rápida y se apartó del capó despidiéndose de su colega. Chris abrió la puerta y dejó que su hermana entrara en primer lugar. Dejó la bolsa entre los dos y accedió al interior cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-Al Grant Park, por favor –le indicó el moreno echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

El chófer puso el vehículo en marcha y se introdujo en el tráfico. Chris suspiró mirando al frente. Había estado bastante callado durante todo el vuelo, aunque no era para menos: tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era la decisión de Jill de no acompañarlo: pocas operaciones habían hecho sin ayudarse, y la verdad era que se sentía bastante raro.

Aunque quizá fuera lo mejor; si ponía algo de terreno entre los dos quizá las cosas se calmaran y pudieran arreglarlo. Lo extraño era que Claire no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, y conociéndola sabía que se moría por interrogarle. Aunque parecía que no estaba dispuesta a abrir la boca si él no decía nada, y en parte se lo agradecía. Quizá ya había interrogado a Jill y conocía la versión de los hechos, aunque no le pegaba una versión de Jill chivata.

En poco más de quince minutos el taxista se detuvo en una zona reservada para los taxis. Se le había hecho el trayecto bastante corto a decir verdad. Sacó su cartera en el momento en el que vio que su hermana se le adelantaba.

-Ni hablar –protestó al ver sus intenciones.

-¿Cuánto es? –le preguntó Claire al hombre sin hacer caso de los gestos de su hermano.

-Ocho dólares con treinta centavos.

Claire le entregó un billete y esperó el cambio mientras Chris salía al exterior con la bolsa. Echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. Todo parecía bastante tranquilo a simple vista. Era un buen lugar para trazar el plan antes de entrar en acción. La pelirroja salió del vehículo y éste se perdió entre el tráfico poco después. Se situó junto a su hermano echando un rápido al lugar.

-La próxima pago yo –le dijo Chris acomodándose la bolsa -. ¿Qué te parece?

-Parece un sitio tranquilo, con muchas familias que no creo que presten mucha atención a mi querido hermano que va cargando con una bolsa que debe pesar bastante.

La broma consiguió hacerles sonreír. Se pusieron en marcha buscando un lugar en el que pudieran hablar sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. La B.S.A.A. no tenía operativos en la ciudad, y eso era un alivio en gran parte. Pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran completamente exentos. La mayoría de las zonas de hierba estaban ocupadas por familias que hacían picnics o jugaban con los más pequeños. Esas zonas estaban completamente descartadas.

Siguieron caminando cerca de cinco minutos más hasta que dieron con un banco que era perfecto: era de madera. Estaba bajo un roble cuyas ramas estaban bastante caídas, motivo por el que posiblemente nadie se acercaba. Claire le hizo una seña a Chris, y éste, al ver lo que se proponía, asintió. Echaron un vistazo comprobando que nadie les prestaba atención. No habían tenido tiempo ni de comprobar las armas, y eso era algo muy importante que debían hacer.

-Necesitaríamos un lugar sin espectadores para comprobar el equipo –advirtió Chris dejando la bolsa en el suelo, sobre sus pies. Claire y Jill apenas habían tenido más de un minutos para colgar dos bolsas deportivas con armas y munición suficientes para aguantar un buen asalto.

-¿Tan poco confías en Jill y en mí? –volvió a bromear Claire arqueando una ceja -. Aunque tuvimos que darnos mucha prisa, nos dio tiempo a comprobar la mayoría, y todo parecía estar en orden.

-Bueno, nunca viene mal una tercera opinión… -murmuró el mayor de los Redfield abriendo la bolsa. Claire se dedicó a observar los alrededores. La gente paseaba y apenas se fijaban en ellos.

Chris sacó un mapa que estaba perfectamente doblado por la mitad. Lo había cogido nada más cruzar los sistemas de seguridad. Con él tendrían una visión general de la ciudad… y la ubicación más o menos exacta de la antigua base de Chicago. Era curioso, pero en los informes también se mencionaba que Lansdale realizaba muchos viajes a Salt Lake City por motivos de luz. Chris se apostaba una mano a que allí también tenía algo escondido.

Abrió el mapa y lo dejó plegado sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Tienes algún bolígrafo o rotulador? –le preguntó a Chris sin apartar la mirada de las numerosas calles que se cruzaban. Localizó rápidamente el parque donde estaban y puso un dedo encima para no perder la referencia.

-Un segundo… -Claire abrió su bolso y empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias. Recordaba llevar siempre encima un bolígrafo; ojalá no se hubiera dejado en lo alto de la mesa ni nada por el estilo. Palpó con la yema de los dedos un objeto rectangular con un capuchón. Lo sacó y se lo entregó a su hermano -. Aquí tienes.

El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. dibujó un círculo que rodeaba toda la zona del parque.

-Nosotros estamos aquí –le explicó a la pelirroja observándola unos instantes. Se sentía raro dándole órdenes a decir verdad -. Y según los informes, la base de Lansdale estaba en la zona industrial, cerca del puerto. Ayúdame a buscar la zona…

Claire se inclinó un poco más para observar de cerca el plano. Chicago era una ciudad bastante grande, aunque afortunadamente no tanto como Nueva York. Había cientos de calles que se cruzaban, edificios emblemáticos como el Ayuntamiento, pero ni rastro de la zona industrial.

-Aquí está el puerto –señaló Chris poniendo un dedo sobre una zona que estaba al norte. Hizo de nuevo un círculo que rodeaba toda la zona portuaria -. Nuestra búsqueda debería no extenderse más allá de un radio de tres o cuatro kilómetros a lo sumo… Por la descripción del informe, es un edificio abandonado, así que no creo que nos cueste mucho identificarlo…

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? –preguntó Claire sin apartar la mirada del mapa -. No parece estar demasiado cerca.

-Cogeremos el transporte público, el metro, el autobús, lo primero que pillemos… -dobló el mapa y volvió a guardarlo en la bolsa. Tenían que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes; el tiempo era muy valioso, demasiado. Esperaba que Leon y Jill estuvieran también tras una pista buena -. Vayamos a comprobar las armas.

-¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a hacerlo?

-En el servicio –respondió su hermano caminando a mayor ritmo. Claire tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para situarse a su lado -. Allí nadie nos verá. Te daré unas cuantas cuando lleguemos a la puerta…

-No creo que conozca a un hermano tan loco como tú…

Chris sonrió. En tiempos desesperados había que tomar medidas desesperadas, o eso decía el dicho. Si no recordaba mal los servicios estaban a la entrada del parque, lo cual dificultaría un poco la labor. Era donde más gente había, y si los veían pasarse armas no dudarían en avisar a algún policía. Tenía que estudiar muy bien la zona. Alzó un brazo y detuvo a Claire.

-Un momento… -murmuró echando un rápido vistazo a la zona. La gente paseaba de un lado a otro distraída, pero eso no quería decir que no les prestaran atención en algún momento. No había ningún árbol para cubrirse, ni siquiera un banco, y para colmo había un poli en la entrada que estaba constantemente alerta -. Vamos a tener que buscar otro lugar… No parece seguro.

-Entra tú –le ordenó la pelirroja comprobando que Chris tenía razón; no había nada que pudiera cubrirlos -. Yo me quedo vigilando… Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Chris asintió y se encaminó hacia los baños. Abrió la puerta metálica sintiéndose más aliviado al comprobar que no había absolutamente nadie, y lo mejor era que había cabinas. Por tanto, no había nadie que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió una de las puertas y dejó la bolsa en el suelo antes de cerrarla. Era una suerte que todo estuviera bastante limpio también.

Se sentó sobre la tapa del váter y suspiró. Se quedó contemplando la bolsa pensando por primera vez en los riesgos que estaban tomando; sabía que estaban haciendo lo correcto, que si esa operación llegaba a oídos de los otros fundadores no lo aprobarían. ¿Merecía la pena arriesgar sus vidas sabiendo que luego se limpiarían las manos si algo pasaba? ¡Qué estaba poniendo en peligro a su hermana, por el amor de Dios!

Aún no se creía que estuvieran allí persiguiendo a esos fantasmas que tanto le habían atormentado en las últimas semanas. Tenía que buscar una salida en caso de que fracasaran; Jill y Leon estaban muy lejos. Cogió su teléfono y se quedó observando la pantalla tomando una decisión. O'Brian estaba descartado. Lo más seguro era que su línea estuviera intervenida por la B.S.A.A.

Si había algo a lo que se había opuesto era a que sus líneas de teléfono estuvieran intervenidas cuando hablaban entre los fundadores. Cada conversación que mantuvieran vía telefónica quedaba registrada en la base de datos durante al menos un año por si tenían que ser analizadas. El resto pensaba que era algo necesario, pero Chris siempre había estado en contra. No respetaba la intimidad, y siempre tenían que estar midiendo el tono de sus palabras.

¿Quién podría ser esa persona en la que depositar todas sus esperanzas? Y entonces, se le ocurrió. Buscó en su agenda de contacto hasta que la encontró. Pulsó el botón de llamada y suspiró. Esperaba que le cogiera la llamada, porque no creía que tuviera más oportunidades de poder contactar de nuevo. Sonaron cinco o seis tonos, y saltó el buzón de voz.

-Mierda… -susurró dándole con el puño en la frente. La última opción era dejarle un mensaje -. Hola Barry. Sé que últimamente no hemos podido vernos mucho, pero tengo mis motivos: la B.S.A.A. está metida en grandes problemas, y estoy intentando arreglarlos… Te mando este mensaje porque estoy inmerso en una operación de la que la organización no tiene constancia. Hace un mes Jill y yo te propusimos como consejero, y aún no nos ha llegado la autorización, y es por eso por lo que me pongo en contacto contigo. Nadie, a excepción de Claire, Leon y Jill, saben que estamos actuando por nuestra cuenta –se detuvo unos instantes. Menos mal que a nadie se le estaba ocurriendo echar una meada -. Claire y yo estamos en Chicago tras una pista, y Leon y Jill en Salt Lake City. Si nos ocurriera algo… por favor… llega hasta el final y limpia el nombre de la B.S.A.A.

Apagó el teléfono. Estaba seguro de que, en cuanto no diera señales de vida, la B.S.A.A. se podría como loca a buscarlo. Dejar el teléfono inoperativo era esencial para que tardaran el máximo tiempo posible en dar con él… Si es que lo hacían. Bien, era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Abrió la bolsa y decidió empezar con los cargadores. No había nada como volver al campo de batalla.

Ideas confusas, sangre. Todo se arremolinaba en su mente. Era una sensación extraña, como si una parte de sí mismo lo hubiera abandonado. Era, en cierto modo, como si estuviera obligado a servir a alguien. Parpadeó un poco intentando acostumbrarse a ese nuevo cambio. Estaba tumbado sobre una camilla, semidesnudo y con un gotero puesto en el brazo derecho.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era una abundante melena rubia, y alguien que no paraba de reírse. Sentía dolor, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado y que le abrasaba las entrañas. Intentó levantar un poco la cabeza, pero se encontraba muy débil, tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de incorporarse unos centímetros.

Notaba el cuerpo mojado, como si le hubiera dado un baño. Tenía bastante frío, y no parecía haber nada allí con lo que poder taparse. Intentó hablar, pero no consiguió emitir ningún sonido. Se llevó las manos al cuello de forma violenta. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Tenía un montón de cables pegados por todo el cuerpo, y un monitor que capturaba todos sus movimientos.

¿Estaban haciendo un experimento con él? Le dolía la cabeza, estaba muy confuso y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Dio un tirón de la máquina, pero ésta no se movió. Volvió a insistir, esta vez con más fuerza, y logró soltar algunos. Gritó de rabia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza; el dolor era cada vez más insoportable. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El cuerpo le ardía.

Se desplazó hacia la derecha, y cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo: la camilla se desplazó varios centímetros hacia delante, el aparato empezó a emitir unos pitidos bastante estridentes y se había dado un golpe bastante fuerte en el hombro. Se quedó tumbado bocabajo con la respiración agitada y bastante dolorido. Estiró el brazo para cogerse a la pata de la camilla, pero estaba bastante lejos.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para reptar. Consiguió agarrarse a la barra metálica; estaba muy fría, casi como su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar, tanto que se resbaló. Apretó los dientes y volvió a cogerse con más firmeza. Tiritaba mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, observando todo cuanto lo rodeaba. La sala se parecía a un quirófano: una gran luz fluorescente le daba directamente en la cara, y había un par de armarios llenos con material.

Cogió grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca. El dolor se había convertido en algo más pasajero, y aunque seguía teniendo mucho frío, algo en su interior ardía como el fuego. Se quedó apoyado contra la camilla barajando sus opciones: no parecía haber nadie que pudiera ayudarle. Estaba algo mareado, por lo que se apoyó con más decisión sobre la camilla.

Pero no lo suficiente. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo tirando una lámpara que le dio en la cabeza. Gritó y volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza cubriéndose el resto. La puerta que daba acceso a la sala se abrió, y a través de los huecos que quedaban entre sus dedos consiguió ver unas botas negras que se acercaban. ¿Había venido alguien a ayudarlo? Esperaba que así fuera, porque estaba hecho un completo lío.

Se apartó con lentitud las manos del rostro, pensando que quien quiera que estuviera allí no era una amenaza. De lo contrario, ya lo habría matado. Matar… Esa palabra tenía un efecto bastante placentero en él. Algo despertó en su subconsciente, como si de pronto hubiera visto la luz al final del túnel. La persona de las botas se arrodilló junto a él, situándose bastante cerca.

Era un tipo rubio que llevaba unas gafas de sol. Iba vestido completamente de negro. Algo en su sonrisa no le daba buena espina, aunque quizá fuera su salvador a fin de cuentas. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ese sonriente rostro que no dejaba de observarle. Se sentía como un mono de feria. Intentó decir algo, preguntar dónde estaba o qué hacía allí. Lo único que sabía era su nombre, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de ello.

-Tranquilo… Tómatelo con calma… -le dijo el tipo con una voz bastante autoritaria y que parecía indicar que con él no se jugaba -. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste consciente… Cerca de seis años.

¿Seis años? ¿Había estado seis años en coma o algo parecido? Esa noticia lo había pillado completamente por sorpresa. ¿Y qué pasaba con su familia? Su padre y su madre estarían muy preocupados por él. Y entonces, lo recordó: mamá estaba muerta. La habían asesinado, y papá estaba prisionero, y también había muerto. ¿Qué había ocurrido entonces en esos seis años? Tenía tantas preguntas por hacer…

Se quedó mirando al tipo intentando expresar alguna palabra, pero era incapaz de decir nada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Una bolsa negra cayó a su lado. La observó con curiosidad.

-Dentro tienes algo de ropa –le explicó el extraño incorporándose. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -. Vístete, porque tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. A partir de ahora, sólo me obedecerás a mí. Me perteneces. Tengo el derecho a decidir sobre ti, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor –y pronunció esas palabras con un tono gélido, como si otro lo hubiera hecho por él. Se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendido. ¡Había hablado! ¿Podría hacerlo a partir de ahora? Volvió a intentarlo, pero sólo emitió unos suaves gruñidos ininteligibles. ¿Es que sólo podía responder cuando ese tipo le hablaba?

-Cuando hayas terminado aquí reúnete conmigo en la sala de al lado –caminó hacia la puerta y la dejó abierta, pero no se marchó. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás -. El mundo nos está dando una oportunidad de ser sus dueños, y tú me vas a ayudar a conseguirlo.

Y se marchó en silencio cerrando la puerta. El otro se quedó observándola pensativo, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurría. Tal vez ese tipo podía darle más información; debía ir tras él. Pero le había dicho que tenía que vestirse, y eso haría. Tenía que cumplir sus órdenes. Su salvador, la persona que le había devuelto a la vida, merecía una recompensa.

Aún seguía muy confuso, pero sabía que sus intenciones eran correctas.

* * *

Vaya, vaya... Parece que hay más gente que se está uniendo a la fiesta. Estos nuevos inquilinos son muy conocidos; ya seguro que habréis adivinado quiénes son.

 **Xaori:** el lemon lo he dejado para que vuestra imaginación también juegue (que no es que se me haya olvidado jajaja). Y siento tenerte tan abandonada, pero es que el b2 me tiene completamente absorbida. Pero bueno, ya queda poco!

 **Stardust4:** Y esto es sólo el principio de las disputas. Me pareció interesarte formar estas parejas, ya que nunca las hemos visto en acción, y creo que pueden dar mucho juego.

Pues nada chicos, esto es todo por hoy. La buena noticia es que creo que voy a poder seguir actualizando semanalmente; creo que voy a llegar justa, porque tengo escrito un par de capítulos más, así que por ahí estará la cosa. Así que nada, a disfrutar de lo que queda de la semana!


	18. En alerta constante

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos una semana más acompañándoos en esta aventura que está tomando una dirección la mar de interesante... ¡o eso espero! Así que nada, no me enrollo más y os dejo con este capítulo que promete seguir levantando emociones.

* * *

Jessica paseaba tranquilamente por la Avenida Pierpont. Había muchas tiendas por el centro; tal vez tendría tiempo de echarles un vistazo más tarde. Quizá encontrara algún modelito que mereciera la pena. Nunca había estado en Salt Lake City, y lo cierto era que le estaba gustando bastante. El oeste siempre se consideraba como un territorio inexplorado para los que vivían en la costa este o para los extranjeros.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Lansdale lo tenía todo dispuesto. El viejo tenía en su almacén todo un arsenal más que interesante. Tenía grandes reservas de T-Abyss, posiblemente de las que consiguió en el ataque a Terragrigia. Había conseguido aumentar la cantidad de forma considerable. Sonrió mientras giraba a la izquierda. Sólo hacía falta dos muestras para cundir el pánico en toda la ciudad.

Las cargas estaban situadas en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad: Temple Square, la Universidad de Utah, el planetario y el aeropuerto. Aún estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con la que había conseguido acceder a todos los sitios sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Entrar en la universidad había sido pan comido: se había hecho pasar por una estudiante y había podido campar a sus anchas sin ningún problema.

La primera carga, con T-Abyss en su interior, estaba colocada en el cuarto de baño, tras la cisterna, un lugar en el que a nadie se le ocurría mirar. El aeropuerto había sido otro lugar de muy fácil acceso: había accedido a la sala de espera sin que nadie se fijara excesivamente en ella, y se había quedado apoyada contra la pared hasta que se agachó a atarse los cordones de su zapato.

Con un ligero movimiento de la mano se había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta el pequeño paquete cargado de una variante que había adquirido en el mercado negro, y lo había pegado bajo una papelera que tenía al lado sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha: si no era un banco, alguna persona mirando las pantallas con su mochila a cuestas la cubría. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se había presentado en Temple Square, una plaza enorme llena de monumentos conmemorativos a la ciudad y con bastante público.

Había tenido que andarse con mucho ojo, porque la policía parecía vigilar muy de cerca los espacios públicos al aire libre. Había tenido que esperar con mucha paciencia, colándose entre la gente, haciéndose pasar por una turista que admiraba como cualquier otra las esculturas hasta encontrar el momento oportuno. La bomba estaba en la base de una de ellas, esperando entrar en acción. Iba a cundir el pánico, y mucho.

El viejo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y si todo salía según lo planeado, en pocos minutos Salt Lake City sería tomada por el caos y la desesperación. Acababa de salir del planetario, un lugar poco interesante para el que no le entusiasmara la astronomía pero que siempre estaba a rebosar. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Se iba a liar una muy buena.

Tal vez sería conveniente hacer una parada en alguna cafetería, mezclarse con la gente y actuar sin levantar sospechas. Actuaría como una dama en apuros; eso se lo creería todo el mundo. Pasó junto a una cafetería que estaba bastante vacía. A través del ventanal vio que sólo había cuatro mesas ocupadas. Bueno, no estaba tan mal. Decidida, abrió la puerta.

Observó atentamente la distribución del local. La barra estaba al fondo, y junto a ella había dos puertas de madera que estaban cerradas. Posiblemente una de ellas fuera el baño. Nunca debía sentarse en el centro: eso sólo levantaría miradas de curiosidad, y no tendría ningún tipo de libertad de movimientos. Los laterales también estaban descartados: en caso de estampida, todo el mundo echaba a correr hacia las salidas.

Así que la mejor opción era situarse junto a la ventana: estaba más o menos cerca de la salida, y tendría una visión directa de todo lo que pasaba tanto dentro de la cafetería como en el exterior. Retiró un poco una de las sillas y se sentó dejando su bolso sobre la mesa. Echó un vistazo a su reloj mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo un camarero se acercaba.

Tenía exactamente tres minutos. Lansdale lo había dispuesto así, y no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer sus órdenes. Hasta ahora nunca había fallado, y no tenía ninguna clase de duda de que estaba vez no iba a ser menos. Terragrigia había supuesto un punto de inflexión muy importante para la F.B.C.

-Buenos días, señorita –la saludó el camarero sosteniendo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Le sonrió. Era un joven muy mono. No sabía qué le pasaba últimamente, pero se emocionaba con cualquier tío que se le ponía por delante. El calentón de Redfield le había dejado huella -. ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Un té rojo, por favor.

El camarero lo apuntó y se retiró en dirección a la barra. Jessica lo observó sin perder detalle. El polvo con Neil no había estado nada mal; se notaba que tenía bastante experiencia con las mujeres. Normal, era un partido bastante interesante, aunque sus intenciones fueran todo lo contrario a lo que su organización se dedicaba. Lansdale había decidido que permaneciera fuera de la operación, aunque Jessica no entendía muy bien por qué: la palabra fracaso no estaba en su vocabulario, y no creía que hiciera falta que nadie le cubriera las espaldas.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Dos minutos y cinco segundos. Empezó a sentir cómo los nervios empezaban a fluir en su interior. Llevaban mucho tiempo preparando esta operación, y todo estaba listo para empezar. Las B.O.W.S. tampoco se harían de esperar; iba a ser un espectáculo sumamente digno de observar. Lo haría todo desde la lejanía, desde donde pudiera controlar la situación.

-Aquí tiene el té, señorita –anunció el mismo de antes dejando sobre la mesa una pequeña taza blanca llena de un líquido rojo. Dejó también dos sobres de azúcar.

-Gracias.

Volvió a dejarla sola mientras cogía uno de los sobres. Ni siquiera iba a tener tiempo de llegar a la mitad. Dio un sorbo. Estaba bueno y todo. Era una lástima que no se lo pudiera terminar. Observó de forma distraída la calle, pensando que nadie estaba preparado para lo que se venía encima. Se estaba empezando a impacientar un poco, aunque sabía que todo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Cogió el bolso y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. No tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida. Aunque tampoco esperaba gran cosa. Los ataques iban a estar coordinados de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero Lansdale tenía una manía bastante curiosa de hacer varias cosas a la vez. Y ésta era una de ellas, así como los ataques al Presidente y a Nueva York.

Menos de un minuto. Volvió a coger la taza y bebió despacio, saboreando la bebida. En otras condiciones hasta hubiera dejado algo de propina por el buen servicio. Continuó con la mirada fija en la calle, esperando el momento. Desde allí se oiría alguna de las explosiones, y ésa sería la señal para empezar a moverse. Esperaba que Neil estuviera en posición, aunque desde la distancia era difícil saberlo.

De pronto, hubo un movimiento de tierra, seguido de gritos y los pitos de los coches. Jessica se levantó de la silla, al igual que el resto de los clientes que estaban allí dentro. Sabía que debía conservar la apariencia, y que en ningún momento debía mostrar sus cartas. Cogió su teléfono e hizo como que lo observaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó un hombre de mediana edad caminando hacia la ventana donde estaba Jessica. La gente no paraba de gritar y de correr de un lado a otro. Iba a ser divertido observar cómo habían quedado las zonas que habían sufrido el mayor impacto. El virus se propagaría por el aire, y sería efectivo bastante tiempo. Traía una mascarilla que evitaría el contagio, y que no debía olvidar ponerse antes de salir al exterior.

-Parece… un ataque –respondió Jessica con el teléfono aún en la mano -. ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?

-Yo lo haré –anunció otro de los camareros desde la barra antes de desaparecer.

No podía perder más tiempo. Pensaba que la gente iba a huir despavorida, pero no; allí estaban sorprendidos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir del local y activar las cápsulas de las B.O.W.S. El virus era sólo un pequeño incentivo. Cogió su bolso y se lo echó al hombro caminando hacia la parte trasera.

-¡Eh! –la llamó otro de los clientes al ver que iba directa hacia la puerta trasera. Salir en esos momentos era un auténtico suicidio -. ¿Dónde crees que vas? Deberíamos esperar a que llegue la ayuda.

Pero Jessica no escuchó. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Lo que hacía falta… Se alejó un poco y golpeó con el hombro la puerta. Cedió un poco. No estaba bien cerrada. Volvió a insistir y esta vez se abrió por completo. Aunque era imperceptible para el ojo humano, sabía que el virus estaba en el aire. Cerró la puerta y tosió un poco.

Tenía que ponerse la máscara cuanto antes. Abrió su bolso y la encontró de inmediato. Se la colocó y abandonó el callejón para mezclarse con la multitud. Debía encontrar un lugar desde el que poner en marcha el dispositivo. La fiesta acababa de empezar, y no todos tenían invitación para entrar.

Hacía una temperatura bastante agradable en Salt Lake City. No sabía cómo, pero podía palpar que en el ambiente había algo extraño, como si intuyera que iba a suceder algo próximamente. Leon y Jill estaban en un coche que habían alquilado junto al aeropuerto. Habían estado echando un vistazo a las principales localizaciones de la ciudad, y habían determinado que la avenida doscientos era el lugar perfecto desde el que vigilar.

Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y desde allí podía accederse a las principales atracciones turísticas, como el Planetario, la Sociedad Histórica o los estados deportivos. Leon estaba al volante comiéndose una rosquilla, mientras que Jill tenía unos prismáticos en la mano con los que vigilaba sin parar. Esperaba ver a esa zorra en cualquier momento.

Los informes no precisaban la ubicación exacta de la base de Lansdale, así que tendrían que fiarse de su intuición, o más bien dar con Jessica y seguirla sin que se diera cuenta. Aunque eso era mucho pedir; era muy escurridiza, y lo más seguro era que intentara huir de la ciudad en cuanto terminara con lo que había venido a hacer allí.

-Nunca he venido por la parte Oeste… -comentó Leon limpiándose las manos de unos restos de chocolate que tenía en los dedos -. La verdad es que no está tan mal como lo pintan.

-No he pasado de Luisiana –respondió Jill quitándose los prismáticos y dejándolos sobre las rodillas. El ligero aire a rosquillas le abrió el apetito, y se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a Leon y haberse pedido algo en el puesto -. Una vez estuve a punto de ir a Los Ángeles con la Delta Force, pero cancelaron la misión.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –se interesó el agente agarrando el volante con ambas manos.

-El capitán se sentía indispuesto –le contó con una ligera sonrisa. Recordar aquella anécdota siempre era divertido -. Mis compañeros eran muy bromistas, y le habían echado un laxante en el café… Así que ya puedes imaginarte.

Leon sonrió. No había nada como una buena broma en el trabajo. Él no era de esos pesados que estaban siempre con la sonrisa en la boca, pero sí era cierto que de vez en cuando le gustaba darle algo de chicha al asunto.

-¿Y mandaron a otro equipo?

-Sí –asintió la morena acomodándose en el asiento -. Nosotros tuvimos que conformarnos con una dura sesión de entrenamiento… así que la broma nos jugó una mala pasada.

Miró por la ventana de forma distraída. Se sentía rara por compartir esa misión con Leon cuando normalmente era otro hombre el que estaba a su lado. Las cosas se habían torcido de tal manera que no lograba encajar el golpe. Si había alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente y por quien daría su vida sin dudarlo era por Chris, pero le había demostrado que todo el mundo tiene una cara oculta.

Pero era el momento de centrarse en la misión y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Si había algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa era de su profesionalidad, de nunca dejarse llevar por causas externas. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Lo más importante ahora era recuperar el control, y no iba a conseguirlo si seguía pensando en cierto capullo.

Leon echó un vistazo por la ventana cuando la conversación terminó. Nunca había tratado mucho con Jill, pero siempre le había parecido alguien de muy pocas palabras, del estilo de Chris. No sabía qué había pasado entre ellos, ni tampoco tenía especial interés, pero la forma en la que se habían tratado en la reunión le hacía ver que tenían problemas y de los gordos.

La soltería no estaba mal, pero de vez en cuando se echaba en falta una mujer que estuviera esperándolo al llegar a casa, que pasara el rato con él o que le contara sus penas siempre que quisiera. Los polvos sin compromiso eran muy buenos hasta cierto punto, aunque sabía que no iba a estar así toda su vida. Llegaría un momento en el que dejara de ser agente, y tendría que buscarse otro estilo de vida.

Envidiaba a aquellos que una vez que llegaban a casa desconectaban de su trabajo y se dedicaban en exclusiva a ellos. Él no podía permitirse ese lujo; tenía que estar localizable las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Y cómo había acabado en Salt Lake City? Muy fácil. Había hablado con el nuevo Presidente y su gabinete para ponerles al día de las pistas que había conseguido la B.S.A.A.

Por increíble que pareciera, habían accedido sin dudarlo. Parecía que se estaban tomando en serio el ataque, y no había nada que lo hiciera sentirse más orgulloso. Por fin empezaban a demostrar que querían llegar hasta el final del asunto y coger al culpable. Eso era también lo único que Leon había tenido en mente desde el momento en el que se había encontrado con la mutación del Presidente.

De pronto, el suelo tembló, y se oyó una explosión. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa: sonó otra algo más lejana… y del silencio se pasó al caos y la desesperación. La gente corría de un lado a otro tropezando, chocándose, sin darse cuenta de dónde iban. Leon fue a abrir la puerta para intentar averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero Jill lo agarró del brazo.

-Será mejor que esperemos –le aconsejó con el rostro serio y sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba fuera -. No sabemos si ha sido una bomba normal… o algo cargado de virus.

Y Leon asintió estando de acuerdo. Había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez: ¿y si lo que había explotado era una bomba cargada de virus y éste estaba en el aire, contagiando a todos los que estaban en la calle? Y un nuevo temor volvió a apoderarse de él. Jill también pareció entenderlo, porque su rostro se puso pálido.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí –dictaminó el agente arrancando el vehículo.

Los que estaban en la calle empezaron a caer al suelo: algunos tosiendo, otros de rodillas llevándose las manos al cuello como si les faltara el aire. No se habían equivocado lo más mínimo: el aire estaba impregnado de virus, y poner un pie fuera del coche era una muerte segura. Necesitaban encontrar algo que los ayudara a pasear por las calles sin quedar infectado, como un equipo antidisturbios o algo de eso.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Leon viendo cómo un tipo negro se quedaba pegado al cristal y empezaba a golpearlo con los puños. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y los dientes completamente apretados; era un milagro que no se le rompieran.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! –gritó Jill viendo cómo por su lado también se acercaba un grupo numeroso.

Leon metió la primera y salió casi derrapando. El tipo que estaba pegado a la ventana cayó al suelo, pero se levantó con una facilidad pasmosa. Recordaba esos movimientos en otra persona, en una a la que había tenido que quitarle la vida hacía unos días. ¿Estaban ante la misma muestra de virus? Sin lugar a dudas Jessica tenía que estar por allí, y su principal misión en ese momento era encontrarla.

Avanzaron por la avenida esquivando como podían a las personas que se les echaban encima. Leon sabía que ya no eran humanos, pero quería intentar evitar el mayor daño posible. A estas alturas lo más seguro era que toda la ciudad estuviera infectada, y lo más razonable era huir lo más lejos posible. Pero sabía que eso no era una opción: cuando el bioterrorismo atacaba, había que hacer todo lo posible para erradicarlo.

-Deberíamos ir a la comisaría –dijo Jill consultando el mapa de la ciudad sobre sus rodillas -. Tal vez allí podamos enterarnos de qué zonas han sido las más afectadas… Nos convendría tener algo con lo que protegernos.

-Yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo –respondió Leon pisando un poco más el acelerador. Se llevó por delante a una mujer que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos -. Lo siento mucho, muñeca. Seguro que mañana te despertarás con muchos dolores.

-Sigue recto, y al final de la calle, gira a la derecha –le indicó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. haciendo caso omiso de su comentario. Lo último que necesitaba era ponerse a bromear. A veces le costaba entender el humor de los hombres, que se lo tomaban casi todo bastante a la ligera.

Leon asintió en silencio comprobando que las calles se estaban llenando cada vez más. Si el virus seguía propagándose a ese ritmo en pocos minutos no quedaría nadie. No, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera; seguro que la policía ya estaba encargándose de evacuar a los que aún estuvieran con vida.

Giró el volante con violencia hacia la derecha esquivando a un grupo que se dirigía a ellos. Vio a otro correr hacia los edificios cercanos, donde seguramente habría personas escondidas esperando a que todo pasara. Pasó rozando una papelera que se había quedado en mitad de la carretera. Jill tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al asiento para no irse hacia delante.

Recuperó el control y giró a la derecha al final de la calle, tal y como le había indicado su acompañante. Tuvo que frenar en seco. Se quedó boquiabierto: la avenida estaba atestada de gente, algunas con las ropas ensangrentadas, otras con palos y piedras en las manos que no paraban de ir de un lado a otro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los vieran.

-Joder… -murmuró Jill con los ojos como platos. Se echó un poco hacia delante intentando encontrar algún hueco por el que pasar sin herir a nadie. Sabía que esas personas habían sido víctimas del virus, y que ya no quedaba ni pizca de humanidad en ellas -. Tenemos que llegar a la comisaría como sea. No… no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Agárrate –le ordenó Leon metiendo la marcha atrás. El coche avanzó lentamente hacia atrás unos metros hasta detenerse. Muchos empezaron a correr hacia ellos. Jill contuvo la respiración: si los acorralaban sería cuestión de tiempo que rompieran algún cristal… y eso sería el fin. Puso el coche en primera y aceleró sin quitar el pie ni un instante.

Decenas de cuerpos salieron volando conforme el coche avanzaba por la atestada calle. El cristal se agrietó un poco al recibir los impactos, pero no era suficiente para romperlo. Aunque no creía que aguantara más de un kilómetro a ese ritmo; estaban dejando un reguero de cuerpos a su paso bastante curioso. Jill sacó su pistola y la dejó preparada por si necesitaban actuar.

Al fondo empezó a distinguirse un edificio bastante alto con las banderas de Estados Unidos y la del estado de Utah colgadas en lo más alto. Tenía que ser allí. Jill no paraba de echar la vista de un lado a otro mientras seguían avanzando cada vez a mayor velocidad. Ya hasta le dolía el trasero de la tensión.

-¡Joder! –exclamó al ver por el rabillo del ojo una cara que la observaba desde el exterior. Uno de esos infectados había saltado a la parte superior. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Leon dio un volantazo al oír el grito y casi chocan contra una farola. El tipo salió despedido hacia delante, y se incorporó casi de inmediato -. ¿Pero qué coño les han dado?

-El Presidente actuaba igual… -le explicó el agente comprobando que ya estaban a menos de quinientos metros del edificio de la comisaría -. Son muy rápidos, y hace falta bastante munición para cargarse a uno.

Esas noticias no eran demasiado esperanzadoras, pero las habían pasado peores, y sabían que tenían que llegar hasta el final del asunto costara lo que costase: ya habían comprometido la seguridad de una ciudad, y a ese ritmo podían poner en peligro la Seguridad Nacional. Debía contactar con la base de inmediato e informar sobre lo que había pasado.

Cogió su teléfono, pero comprobó con amargura que no había cobertura. Lo más seguro era que el ataque hubiera colapsado todas las líneas. Probaría fortuna más adelante. El coche empezó a reducir la velocidad hasta detenerse junto a la verja de entrada. No había nadie vivo por los alrededores, ni tampoco parecía haber una entrada para meterse con el coche.

Leon echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. Los seguían teniendo muy cerca; tenían que salir del coche cuanto antes. El problema era que en cuanto pusieran un pie fuera había un alto riesgo de contagiarse. Tenían que arriesgarse, o quedarían atrapados entre infectados.

-Tenemos que entrar ahí como sea… -dictaminó quitándose el cinturón y sin perder de vista a sus perseguidores -. Tenemos que correr hacia la verja. Si no está abierta… estamos muertos.

-No creo que sea una opción –bromeó Jill cogiendo el manillar con la mano derecha. Con la otra mano se subió la camiseta hasta situarla a la altura de su nariz; no sería muy efectivo, pero al menos le daría unos segundos más de vida -. A la de tres… Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Las dos puertas se abrieron a la vez. Leon avanzó con un brazo tapando la boca y la nariz y con la otra apuntando a los que estaban más cerca. Jill levantó su arma y disparó contra una mujer que se acercaba con un enorme palo de madera en la mano. Leon golpeó con el hombro la verja y ésta cedió sin oponer resistencia. Fue tal su sorpresa al encontrarla abierta que casi se cayó al suelo.

Jill tomó la delantera esta vez entre toses y abrió de un tirón la puerta que daba acceso al interior de la comisaría. La cerró en cuanto Leon estuvo dentro y se quedó apoyada aguantando las acometidas de los que los perseguían. La puerta cedía cada vez más, y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar. El rubio, al que a su compañera en apuros, se apoyó también contra la puerta.

-Necesitamos algo para bloquearla… -murmuró con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo -. Un armario, una mesa… Lo que sea…

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó una voz autoritaria masculina que procedía del fondo. Instantes después un tipo de color, seguido de dos policías más, vieron cómo Leon y Jill hacían lo imposible por mantener la puerta cerrada -. ¡Corred! ¡Ayudadles!

Los policías no dudaron ni un segundo y empezaron a arrastrar una mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala. Jill y Leon se apartaron justo a tiempo. La puerta cedió, pero la mesa quedó encajada, impidiendo que los infectados entraran. Se sucedieron numerosos golpes que movían de forma frenética la puerta. Pero la mesa aguantaba; habían conseguido detenerlos por el momento.

-¿Quiénes sois? –les preguntó el que parecía el jefe apuntándoles con una pistola -. ¿Os ha atacado alguno de ellos?

-Tranquilo, ¿vale? –le dijo Leon con calma y levantando las manos despacio. Aún tenía su pistola en la mano, pero ni mucho pensaba disparar. Eran inocentes, personas que habían tenido la suerte de estar fuera del alcance del virus -. Me llamo Leon Kennedy, y soy agente secreto del Gobierno…

-Y yo soy Jill Valentine, agente de operaciones especiales de la B.S.A.A. –continuó la morena con las manos también levantadas, sin perder de vista a esos polis que no parecían tener idea de lo que estaba pasando -. Estamos limpios. Podéis comprobarlo si queréis.

-Os recomiendo que cerréis todas las puertas y todas las ventanas –siguió hablando Leon bajando un poco las manos al ver que los tipos bajando un poco sus armas. Estaban cometiendo un gran error; estaban cogiendo confianza muy rápidamente -. Ha habido un ataque terrorista, y a estas alturas casi toda la ciudad estará infectada.

-¿Qué sabéis del ataque? –se interesó otro de los agentes con el gesto contrariado. La ciudad se había convertido en un auténtico caos según las informaciones que les llegaban desde el exterior.

-Poco –respondió Jill bajando los brazos por completo. Esos tipos parecían entender que sólo querían ayudar y recabar toda la información posible -. Estábamos siguiendo a una terrorista potencialmente peligrosa cuando ocurrió… La gente empezó a volverse loca… Hay que evitar salir al exterior o entrar en contacto con alguno de ellos… El aire está contaminado.

-Joder… -murmuró el que parecía el líder dando una patada al suelo -. Nosotros hemos tenido suerte. Todos los accesos están cerrados, así que aquí estamos a salvo. La ciudad ha sido atacada en cuatro puntos diferentes a la vez –Jill y Leon se quedaron boquiabiertos al oírlo -. El aeropuerto, el Planetario, Temple Square y la universidad…

-¿De cuánto efectivos dispone? –preguntó Leon sin soltar aún su pistola. En el exterior se escuchaba bastante alboroto. Aunque parecía que la barricada iba a aguantar, en algún momento terminaría por ceder.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Era posible que esos cuatro fueran los únicos supervivientes?

-Sólo… nosotros… -contestó otro de los policías bajando la mirada. Habían intentado por activa y por pasiva contactar con todos los operativos que estaban en las calles; no habían obtenido respuesta de ninguno -. El resto estaba patrullando por la ciudad… No hemos sabido nada de ellos… Todos los puntos principales de la ciudad han sido atacados, incluido el aeropuerto… Hemos intentado contactar con el Gobierno, pero no hay línea… Estamos completamente incomunicados.

-Maldición… -susurró Jill cerrando los ojos, lamentándose en silencio. La necesidad de encontrar a esa perra era cada vez mayor -. Voy a ver si puedo utilizar la línea de emergencia de la B.S.A.A. Nosotros tampoco podemos contactar con nadie del exterior…

Jill se apartó unos metros y cogió su teléfono. Seguía sin tener cobertura; esa hija de puta había liado una buena. Pulsó su código de acceso y pulsó el botón de llamada. Contuvo la respiración… y comprobó que el aviso se había realizado con éxito. Suspiró aliviada; alguien del cuartel habría recibido la señal, y sabrían que estaba en peligro. Ya no importaba que la operación fuera encubierta.

Había tenido razón desde el principio: esta operación no podía llegar a buen puerto. Jessica y sus secuaces habían demostrado que eran capaces de hacer todo aquello que se propusieran sin apenas esforzarse. Aunque sabía que el resto de fundadores se les echaría encima en cuanto tuvieran conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, sólo le quedaba esperar que, al menos, salieran victoriosos.

-Ha funcionado –anunció guardándose el teléfono en la pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda -. La B.S.A.A. ha recibido mi mensaje. Espero que la ayuda llegue pronto.

-Gracias a Dios… -murmuró uno de los policías alzando las manos al cielo -. Esto es… una auténtica pesadilla.

-Tenemos que salir al exterior –dijo Leon dando un paso al frente -. ¿Tenéis algún equipo o algo que nos sirva para no aspirar esa cosa?

Los policías los miraron de hito en hito, como si no entendieran absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Salir al exterior con todo lo que estaba pasando? ¡Estaban locos!

-¿Se os ha ido la cabeza? –replicó otro de los agentes negando constantemente con la cabeza -. Aquí estáis seguros. No… no podéis salir ahí.

-¿Quién nos lo impide? –le espetó la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. dando unos pasos hacia ellos de forma amenazante. Parecía que seguían sin entender la magnitud del problema en el que estaban metidos -. Si queréis esperar como cobardes a que llegue la ayuda, adelante. Pero nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer, y necesitamos algo que nos garantice protección y seguridad… ¿Tenéis algún equipo antidisturbios o algo similar?

-Sí… Pero no os servirán de mucho –respondió el líder negando constantemente con la cabeza -. Cuanto más lejos estéis del exterior… Mejor…

-Nos las arreglaremos –contestó Leon de forma cortante. ¿Pero qué se creían que estaba ocurriendo realmente? -. Y ahora, danos un par de ellos.

* * *

 **Xaori:** ya sabes que Chris a veces toma decisiones un poco precipitadas... Pero quién sabe, lo mismo le sale la jugada bien. Y tranquila, que Leon está reservado para una pelirroja y una asiática (yo no digo nada!). Creo que es una pareja que puede dar mucho juego. Y pronto sabremos algo más de esos misteriosos personajes... Es posible que sean ellos, sí :D

 **Luuz:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi historia. Es por gente como vosotros por lo que merece la pena hacer estas cosas. De momento habrá que esperar un poco para ver cómo se resuelve la situación entre Chris y Jill; ahora están separados y tienen cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Y sí, llegará un momento en el que esas emociones salgan a flote... y quién sabe si puede arreglar esto y salir adelante. Espero que te sigan enganchando los demás capítulos.

Esto es todo por esta semana. La próxima volveremos con Chris y Claire... que nos revelarán cosas muy pero que muy interesantes.


	19. El pasado siempre vuelve

¡Muy buenas a todos una semana más! Perdonad la demora, pero es que ando muy ocupada... Pero os prometo que la próxima semana me pongo a tope con todo, con la historia y con lecturas que tengo por ahí pendientes... Ya queda menos! Este capítulo tiene mucho que decir... Ya lo veréis!

* * *

Claire consultó por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera. Hacía más de cinco minutos que Chris había entrado en el servicio para comprobar las armas y aún no había vuelto. ¿Debería ir a echar un vistazo? Tal vez no era nada, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse. Nadie había entrado ni salido desde que lo había hecho su hermano, y eso era, en cierta medida, un alivio.

No dejaba de observar a todos los que pasaban por allí; cualquiera podía ser sospechoso. De pronto, se fijó en un joven que iba solo, caminando con lentitud mirando de un lado a otro… Había algo raro en él. Claire dio unos pasos hacia delante para observarlo más de cerca. El chico llevaba una camiseta blanca con un logotipo ovalado lleno de colores, unos pantalones de camuflaje y unas botas.

No parecía ser mayor que ella. Parecía perdido; no dejaba de mirar a los alrededores con desconfianza, como si temiera que algo o alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Su mirada se quedó fija en ella… Y Claire se quedó boquiabierta. No… no podía ser… De ningún modo.

-¿Steve? –preguntó con la voz quebrada. Se quedó quieta. Era incapaz de moverse o de decir algo más. ¿Era de verdad Steve? Si no era él era su hermano gemelo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Tenía que hacer algo por él!

El joven siguió observándola, y frunció el ceño. Había algo en esa chica que le era sumamente familiar, aunque desconocía el qué. Algo en su mirada, en su expresión sorprendida le indicaba que lo conocía. Si situó delante de él, sin dejar de estar asombrada. Se interponía en su camino. Debía hacer algo con ella y continuar con la tarea que su salvador le había encomendado.

-¡Steve! –exclamó Claire con la voz bastante aguda -. ¿No… no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Claire!

Así que la extraña tenía nombre y lo conocía. Que él supiera sólo había tenía contacto con su salvador. ¿Y esa mujer extraña, y al mismo tiempo familiar, decía que lo conocía? Todo era bastante confuso a decir verdad. Claire dio una vuelta a su alrededor completamente boquiabierta.

-No sé quién eres ni qué quieres, pero me estás retrasando. Debo irme –le soltó Steve con una voz monótona y carente de sentido. Claire no entendía absolutamente nada, pero sabía que habían experimentado con él, y que estaba bajo la influencia de algún virus. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo.

Steve la apartó con una facilidad pasmosa. Claire se trastabilló sin llegar a caer al suelo. Steve prosiguió su marcha, a la espera de que los acontecimientos sucedieran. Estaba allí de apoyo. Iba a ser los ojos del salvador allá fuera. La pelirroja echó de nuevo a correr sin creer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Steve, para, por favor! –gritó volviendo a detenerse delante de él. La gente empezaba a mirar con curiosidad; estaba armando demasiado jaleo.

-¡Claire! –la llamó alguien a su espalda. Chris venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella con la bolsa colgada al hombro izquierdo. Su hermana estaba parada delante de un tipo muy delgado. No podía verle la cara, pero Claire estaba completamente pálida -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te largas sin más! ¡Me tenías completamente asustado! –se paró junto a ella y observó por primera vez al tipo que tenía delante. La bolsa se le cayó al suelo de la impresión. Lo último que hubiera imaginado era tener a Steve Burnside cara a cara -. No puede ser… ¿Es… es él?

De pronto, se empezaron a oír gritos, y la gente empezó a correr despavorida de un lado a otro. Se avecinaba algo malo, y tenían que estar preparados. Chris se agachó y abrió la bolsa escuchando gritos por todos lados. ¿Un nuevo ataque? ¡Aún no estaban preparados para él! Cogió una Beretta y la echó a un lado. Iba a necesitar algo más potente; no sabían qué estaba provocando ese pánico.

Le pasó una metralladora a Claire y él se quedó con una escopeta. Comprobó que estaba cargada. Tenían que hablar con Steve y aclarar la situación lo antes posible. El problema era que el condenado se había largado mientras buscaba las armas. Miró de un lado a otro, pero le perdió el rastro. Claire tampoco tenía mejor suerte.

-¡Joder! –exclamó el mayor de los Redfield dando una patada al suelo -. Tenemos que ir tras él. Estoy seguro de que sabe algo…

-Él… parecía perdido –le defendió Claire encarándose con su hermano -. No me reconoció. Es como si… le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

-Sea lo que sea… Es un peligro para sí mismo y para los demás –alguien se chocó contra su hombro y cayó al suelo. Chris se desplazó un poco hacia la derecha pero sin llegar a caerse. El pánico era cada vez mayor, y debían hacer algo para detenerlo. Su móvil vibró en el pantalón. Esperaba que fuera Barry. Lo cogió y se quedó helado al ver la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se interesó Claire al ver que el gesto de Chris había cambiado completamente.

El moreno no respondió al instante. Había recibido una señal de la línea de emergencia… desde el teléfono de Jill. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Por su culpa ella y Leon estaban en peligro. Eso confirmaba que Jessica posiblemente estaba en Salt Lake City provocando otro ataque.

-Jill y Leon tienen problemas –contestó completamente serio. Si le pasaba algo a Jill… -. Tengo que ponerme en contacto con la central y comprobar que también han recibido el aviso… Dios, esto se va a poner muy feo.

A estas alturas ya sabrían que estaban bastante lejos. Ya tendría tiempo de dar explicaciones ante el resto de fundadores cuando tuviera la ocasión.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Steve –le interrumpió con evidente preocupación. No sabía cómo sentirse: por una parte estaba aliviada porque sabía que Steve estaba vivo, un chaval que había hecho lo imposible para salir vivo de una isla que estaba condenada a la destrucción, pero por otra tenía muchas preguntas y muchas dudas sin resolver -. Él es el único que puede parar esto…

-Claire… -la detuvo Chris con un tono de voz decaído. Miró al suelo suspirando. No había caído hasta el momento en que tenían un problema más grave que ése -. Si Steve está aquí…

Y la menor de los Redfield lo entendió a la perfección. Si las sospechas de su hermano eran ciertas, no iban a tener un solo enemigo. Wesker se llevó a Steve para extraerle el virus T Verónica… ¿Y si era él que estaba detrás del ataque y había enviado a Steve como peón?

-¿Crees que deberíamos… buscar a Wesker? –preguntó Claire sin estar del todo convencida.

-No –respondió de inmediato Chris negando constantemente con la cabeza -. Él vendrá a buscarnos en cuanto se entere de que estamos aquí… Es su forma de actuar.

-Sé que tú lo conoces mejor que nadie… -se detuvo unos instantes, meditando -. Si fueras él… ¿qué harías?

-Llenaría la ciudad de B.O.W.S. y mantendría a todo el personal entretenido durante un tiempo… -se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensativo. ¿Y si estaba buscando algo, un arma, un virus, lo que fuera para hacerse con él y potenciarlo? Los análisis habían demostrado que se encontraban ante tres cepas diferentes… Tenía mucho sentido -. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo exactamente. Aunque me atrevería a decir que alguien ha decidido empezar la fiesta antes de tiempo.

Le quitó el seguro a la escopeta y avanzó con paso firme hacia la avenida principal. Había muchos vehículos aparcados, dejados de cualquier manera, que dificultaban el avance. Muchos, en un acto sensato, habían decidido dejarlo todo y echar a correr. La mayoría de los coches tenían las llaves puestas. Era interesante saberlo por si tenían que huir,

No había ni rastro de la policía. Lo más seguro era que estuvieran de camino, aunque lo único que harían sería estorbar. Dudaba que se hubieran enfrentado a una situación tan grave. Claire se situó a su espalda, apuntando con su arma en todas direcciones. Los gritos no cesaban, pero hubo algo que los hizo detenerse. Chris alzó una mano y le indicó un coche rojo que estaba aparcado en un lateral.

Corrieron hacia él y se escondieron detrás. Claire apoyó la espalda contra la puerta delantera y cogió aire. La situación no pintaba nada bien; habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-He calculado que hay seis de ellos –susurró Chris mientras asomaba ligeramente la cabeza. Y sí, eran seis. Eran exactamente igual a las criaturas que habían sembrado el pánico en el puente de Brooklyn hacía unos días. Sin duda estaban ante la misma cepa de virus -. No tengo ninguna clase de dudas. Están usando el mismo virus: uno es el T-Abyss, de los otros dos no tenemos datos…

-No sabes cómo me alivia oír eso –ironizó la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de un escaparate que tenía enfrente. En él había varias personas encerradas que le hacían señas; estaba convencida de que estaban más seguros allí dentro que fuera -. Dentro de esa tienda hay supervivientes… ¿Los ayudamos?

Chris volvió a ocultarse y echó un vistazo a la tienda a la que se refería su hermana. Había siete u ocho personas dentro, que no paraban de dar golpes a los cristales intentando llamar su atención. Allí dentro estarían seguros, pero si seguían haciendo ese ruido atraerían a alguna de esas criaturas con toda probabilidad. De pronto, sonó un grito gutural cerca de su posición.

Claire le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que se desplazara hacia la izquierda, justo a tiempo para ver cómo una de esas criaturas iba directa hacia el escondite de los supervivientes.

-Mierda… -exclamó en voz baja la menor de los Redfield apuntando con su arma a esa cosa. Chris le puso una mano en el hombro negando constantemente.

-Si disparamos atraeremos a más de ellos…

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos!

-Espera… -echó otro vistazo viendo cómo una sombra alargada se situaba tras ellos. Apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar -. ¡Cuidado!

Rodó sobre su costado empujando a Claire en el momento en el que una de esas criaturas, con un brazo lleno de pinchos, destrozaba el coche en el que habían estado escondidos hasta hacía unos segundos. Los otros seres que andaban por allí se sintieron atraídos por el ruido, y empezaron a dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Joder… -murmuró Chris levantándose del suelo a toda velocidad. Tenían que salir de allí cagando leches -. ¡Corre!

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Claire echó a correr viendo cómo las seis criaturas intentaban darles caza. Al menos los habían alejado de los supervivientes… aunque a un alto precio. Esquivaron como pudieron los coches que estaban aparcados por la calle, viendo cómo cada vez la distancia que los separaba de sus perseguidores se acortaba.

Todos los establecimientos parecían cerrados. Tenían que encontrar algún sitio en el que refugiarse e idear un plan. A estas alturas casi toda la ciudad estaría infectada de esas criaturas, y lo único que podían hacer era retirarse y pensar con frialdad el siguiente paso. Chris echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, viendo cómo apenas los tenían a diez metros.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante. Justo en la parte derecha tenían un edificio bastante grande que parecía ser un centro comercial. Era la única oportunidad que tenían en ese momento. Si la puerta estaba cerrada… estaban acabados. Sólo le quedaba rezar para que, si había algún superviviente dentro, no hubiera tenido tiempo de bloquearla.

-¡Cúbreme! –le gritó a Claire en el momento en el que se dejaba caer contra la puerta de metal. El impacto, y el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta, le sorprendieron tanto que cayó de boca contra el suelo, golpeándose las palmas de las manos y las rodillas. Pero no tenía tiempo para examinar sus heridas -. ¡Entra!

La menor de los Redfield no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer la orden. Chris se levantó rápidamente y se apoyó contra la puerta aguantando como podía las acometidas de las criaturas, que sabían que estaban allí. Necesitaban bloquear con algo resistente la puerta; no iba a aguantar mucho más. Apretó los dientes comprobando que la puerta cedía unos centímetros.

-¡Busca algo para sellar la entrada! –chilló por encima del ruido de las acometidas de los seres -. ¡Rápido!

Claire sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para resistir, pero no iba a aguantar eternamente. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. No se veía casi nada a excepción de unos débiles rayos de luz que entraban por el techo. No parecía haber absolutamente nadie por allí, y era extraño. Ojalá tuviera a mano una linterna o algo para tener una mejor visión.

Vio que la mayoría de los establecimientos tenían las persianas completamente echadas, y que lo único que quedaban eran una máquina de palomitas y algún que otro banco; nada que pudiera evitar la entrada de las criaturas. Chris gritaba cada vez con más fuerza, y sabía que se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

En una esquina vio un fotomatón. Era bastante grande; quizá fuera suficiente para retener a esos bichos mientras se alejaban. Echó a correr hacia él. La máquina estaba enchufada, así que tiró del cable con fuerza para dejarla completamente desactivada, aunque dudaba que el edificio tuviera electricidad después de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Claire, deprisa! –el grito de Chris llamó su atención. Parecía estar al límite -. No voy a aguantar… mucho más.

Se situó en un lateral y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El aparato avanzó unos centímetros; tenía que darse más prisa. Volvió a intentarlo, y lo desplazó algo más. Los brazos le estaban empezando a doler, y aún le quedaba más de la mitad del camino. Chris se separó unos centímetros y se sentó en el suelo, presionando las piernas contra la puerta.

¿Es que esos bichos no iban a darse por vencido? Era posible que tuvieran alguna especie de nariz que los rastreaba, y en esos momentos estaban como locos sabiendo que allí detrás había carne bastante fresca y no podían cogerla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su hermana se estaba acercando con una máquina que parecía bastante pesada. Podría servir.

Esperó a que estuviera a su lado y entonces se levantó. Debía ser una maniobra rápida si quería evitar que esos seres entraran. Se levantó con rapidez y ayudó a la pelirroja a dejar apoyada la máquina contra la puerta en el momento en el que un brazo se colaba por una rendija que se había quedado abierta. Chris cogió su cuchillo y se lo clavó en la mano.

Con un grito potente el ser dejó de insistir y Chris y Claire pudieron terminar de colocar el aparato. Los golpes dejaron de sonar; todo se quedó en silencio a excepción de sus respiraciones. El mayor de los Redfield se quedó apoyado contra la pared intentando recuperar la normalidad, mientras que su acompañante se quedó tumbada en el suelo cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

La ciudad se estaba yendo a la mierda, y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que la ayuda llegara… si es que lo hacía. No habían encontrado a ningún policía, ni siquiera a un vigilante, y eso le daba a qué pensar. Estaba convencido de que tendría que haber alguien vivo que pudiera ayudarles, que les sacara de dudas. La cuestión era encontrarlo.

El objetivo primordial era encontrar a Steve. Ese chaval que había huido con éxito junto a Claire de la isla Rockfort estaba milagrosamente vivo, y lo más seguro que bajo las órdenes de Wesker. Si ese maldito estaba por allí no quería ni imaginar qué macabros planes tendría en mente. Aunque bueno, ya había dejado una buena muestra.

-¿Todo bien? –murmuró Chris incorporándose con lentitud. Su escopeta estaba tirada en el suelo. La cogió y comprobó que estaba en perfecto estado. La bolsa con el resto de armas y munición estaba también por allí. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había despojado de todo.

-Sí… Casi muero de un infarto, pero bien –respondió la pequeña de los Redfield levantándose con lentitud. Era una suerte que hubieran encontrado aquel lugar para esconderse. El problema era que necesitaban volver a exterior como fuera -. ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?

-Las mismas que atacaron a mi equipo hace unos días –contestó Chris comprobando que la bolsa estaba en perfecto estado. Menos mal. Lo único que les hacía falta era quedarse sin armas -. No tienen un punto débil concreto: siempre es alguna extremidad, aunque varía según la criatura.

-Pues estamos bien jodidos… -murmuró la pelirroja comprobando que su equipo estaba en perfecto estado -. Bien… ¿y ahora qué?

-Nuestra principal prioridad es volver al exterior –echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta bloqueada -. La entrada está descartada. Habrá que buscar alguna salida de emergencia o algún almacén. Vamos.

Steve se detuvo observándose en el escaparate de una tienda que estaba completamente cerrada. Tenía una enorme cicatriz en la parte izquierda de la cara que iba desde la frente hasta la mejilla, aunque sin atravesar el ojo. No recordaba habérsela hecho, aunque las heridas eran algo común en la guerra. No sabía a qué se había dedicado antes de despertar, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no había sido soldado.

El encuentro con esa mujer le había dejado algo turbado. En su subconsciente algo le decía que la conocía, que había sido alguien importante en su vida, aunque no lograba entender absolutamente nada. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y no sabía si considerarla como un aliado o un enemigo. Había mencionado algo de ayudarlo, aunque quizá fuera una estrategia para distraerle.

No, debía hacer caso a su maestro. Él era la única persona en la que podía confiar en ese momento, la única persona que le había asignado una misión para la que se sentía más que preparado. Le había dicho que aparecía en el momento adecuado, y lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cuándo sería. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, huir de los problemas y esconderse.

Su piel tenía un color verdoso bastante llamativo. Llegaba a darle miedo, y ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo huía cuando se encontraba con él… menos esa chica. Necesitaba preguntarle quién era, de qué lo conocía… Quizá el maestro supiera algo sobre ella; tenía que decírselo.

Las criaturas se estaban haciendo con mucha rapidez con el control de la ciudad. Era increíble la facilidad con la que se habían introducido sin ser detectadas; su dueño lo tenía todo pensado, y de momento estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado. Él era sólo un peón en esa partida, un peón que tenía la obligación de vigilar que nadie abandonara la ciudad.

Oyó movimiento a su derecha. Apartó la mirada del cristal y miró hacia un callejón que tenía al lado. El silencio era bastante llamativo; parecía que toda la ciudad se había ido a la mierda en apenas unos minutos. Su salvador tenía razón: algo tan potente y con tanto mercado debía ser mostrado y probado. Los resultados estaban siendo sorprendentes.

Dio unos dubitativos pasos hacia el callejón, temiendo encontrarse con algunas de esas criaturas. Sabía que no le harían nada: no sabía cómo, pero poseía… una especie de conexión con ellas. Mientras huía de la multitud había visto cómo uno de seres se dirigía hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo. En su mente pensó que ojalá pudiera marcharse de allí… y la criatura se marchó, sin más.

¿Estarían hechas a partir de su sangre o algo de eso? La sola idea le asustaba, y no le apetecía tener otro encontronazo. Ojalá supiera utilizar uno de esos chismes como los que llevaba la pelirroja y el tipo con pinta de mandón. Tal vez podría conseguir uno y practicar. No vendría mal por si volvía a tener problemas. Se apoyó contra la pared cogiendo aire con lentitud y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. No había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un asustadizo gato que se hubiera metido en una papelera por error.

¿Adónde iba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? estaba seguro de que su salvador aparecería tarde o temprano… y le preocupaba que no lo hiciera. Había demostrado ser alguien fuerte, frío en cierto modo, pero que parecía tener claro lo que hacía. Steve caminó con lentitud por el estrecho callejón, permaneciendo atento a todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Era una sensación realmente… inquietante.

Él sabía que, en el pasado quizá, había tenido una familia, una casa, incluso hasta una mascota con la que pasar el rato y divertirse…. Lo mismo que toda esa gente que había desaparecido. Cada segundo que pasaba hacía que su confusión aumentara… Ojalá tuviera alguna respuesta.

De pronto, un sonido bastante suave, casi imperceptible, llamó su atención. Venía de atrás. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Pensó que quien quiera que estuviera allí se fuera… pero no ocurrió nada. No hubo ni grito ni temblor de tierra… ni siquiera pasos. Se giró con lentitud… y vio una figura en cuclillas en el suelo acomodándose las gafas de sol. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Soy yo… No hay nada de lo que preocuparse… -lo saludó incorporándose con lentitud, como si fuera algo que estuviera habituado a hacer -. ¿Cómo está la situación ahí fuera? Imagino que… un auténtico caos.

Steve guardó silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarle. Seguía habiendo algo que no le terminaba de convencer… ¿Su arrogancia? ¿Su frialdad? ¿La sensación de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba bien? Sabía que era el momento de abrir el tarro de las esencias, y despejar algunas de sus dudas.

-¿Por qué puedo controlar a esas cosas? –preguntó sin alterar lo más mínimo su gesto y con un tono de voz gélido. Desde que había despertado era incapaz de despertar otra emoción que no fuera la confusión o la frialdad.

Su salvador volvió a sonreír, ésta vez de forma más amplia; parecía un tiburón. Dio unos pasos hacia Steve, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. El chico había salido bastante desconfiado a fin de cuentas. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Eso podría romperle el corazón. Se había asegurado de que no recordara prácticamente nada de su vida anterior.

-Sois… como hermanos, por así decirlo… -se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros. Sólo necesitaba saber lo estrictamente necesario -. Yo os he cuidado a todos… y es normal que sientas cierta… afinidad por ellos.

-¿Afinidad? –repitió Steve con incredulidad. No le estaba gustando absolutamente nada el giro que estaba dando la conversación -. ¿Esas cosas y yo… hemos sido creadas del mismo modo?

El tipo de las gafas guardó silencio, pensativo. El chaval era bastante testarudo, y si seguía así iba a acabar con su paciencia.

-No del todo… Pero tenéis muchas cosas en común… Ya lo has comprobado… -Steve asintió en silencio, de forma ausente. Si podía controlarlos… quería decir que su sangre o cualquier otro órgano eran comunes.

-Explícate mejor…

-Me gustaría hacerlo –y soltó una carcajada -. Pero aún es demasiado pronto para que… entiendas… ¿Has tenido algún problema?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… He tenido un encontronazo con dos personas… -su interlocutor arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Lo último que necesitaban era visitas… pero era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano. Las autoridades no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados -. Un hombre y una mujer. Ella… me conoce –y eso sorprendió aún más al tipo de las gafas. No podía ser Ada; estaba bastante lejos -. Me llamó por mi nombre.

-¿Cómo eran? –se interesó adoptando una postura más cortante. Si los que andaban por allí era la B.S.A.A. no tardarían en descubrir todo el pastel.

-Él es alto, moreno, con cara de mala leche. Llevaba un uniforme que ponía B.S.A.A. o algo de eso –se detuvo unos instantes al ver que la expresión de su salvador cambiaba por completo. Lo que le estaba contando no le estaba gustando en absoluto -. La chica era pelirroja, bastante guapa, e iba vestida como una civil. Me dijo que se llamaba… Claire.

-Chris… Siempre en el ojo del huracán –murmuró el tipo de las gafas apretando los puños. Cuando parecía que la situación estaba controlada siempre aparecía algo que la ponía en peligro. Tal vez… podría sacar provecho de la situación. Steve estaba demostrando ser un sujeto más que interesante -. Quiero que te acerques a ellos. Descubre qué es lo que saben y a qué han venido.

Steve se quedó en silencio, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho. No le gustaba andar entre la gente, y mucho menos con desconocidos. Ese ímpetu que la chica había puesto al verlo, la forma en la que sus ojos habían brillado…

 _¡Para de una vez! Estás aquí para cumplir una misión, y eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer._

No sabía por qué, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que era incapaz de hacerles daño… aunque se lo propusiera. Algo en su subconsciente le decía que eran buenas personas, que querían ayudarle… ¿Acaso el salvador no? No podía defraudarle; eso lo tenía claro.

-Sí, señor… Haré todo lo posible.

-Bien –sonrió el rubio tocando ligeramente las patillas de sus gafas -. Me volveré a reunir contigo cuando llegue el momento. Permanece alerta.

Y de un salto se situó en el tejado del edificio colindante. Steve lo observó boquiabierto. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de hacer eso? Y sin saber por qué, tuvo unas enormes ganas de sentirse tan poderoso como su salvador.

* * *

¡Steve! 0.0 ¡Aquí se va a liar una buena! El pobre anda tan confundido...

 **Stardust4:** Creo que aún tardaremos un poco en ver ese enfrentamiento cara a cara... Jessica es muy escurridiza, y estoy convencida de que encontrará la forma de esquivarla cuantas veces sea necesario. En el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo van a conseguir salir de esa... aunque no tiene muy buena pinta la verdad.

Esto es todo por esta semana queridos lectores. Lo más seguro es que el próximo capítulo lo suba el domingo o el lunes dentro de dos semanas porque lo tengo más o menos por la mitad, y hasta el sábado que viene no podré ponerme en serio con él. Así que nada, ¡a disfrutar!


	20. A tu lado

¡Hola a todos! Después de un tiempo ausente aquí vuelvo para continuar con esta historia que me alegra ver que está gustando tanto. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no tocaba la historia, y siento que la calidad ha podido verse ligeramente alterada. Si es así pido mis disculpas, y ahora que estoy libre hasta al menos febrero, podré ponerme a tope hasta terminarla.

* * *

Ada estaba apoyada contra la pared, al lado de una parada de autobús. Había algunas personas que estaban esperando, la mayoría leyendo el periódico o charlando. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos observando todo lo que sucedía. No debía perderse ningún detalle; era posible que en aquella ciudad se formara una gorda tarde o temprano. Los informes indicaban que Sherawat estaba por allí, y eso quería decir que estaba planeando algo.

Wesker era muy flexible cuando quería, pero era rara la vez que daba facilidades. Le había recriminado muchos errores, como el de casi dejar escapar la muestra del virus G. Pero si de algo estaba convencida Ada era que nunca fallaba; da igual lo que pasara, aunque estuviera medio moribunda, siempre conseguía su objetivo. Raccoon City había sido una auténtica prueba de fuego, y aunque la había superado con más pena que gloria, estaba orgullosa del resultado.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo metida en otro asunto turbio. No salía de uno cuando ya estaba embarcada en otra aventura. España no había sido un paseo precisamente, y no había pasado ni un año y ya estaban ante otra amenaza potencialmente peligrosa. Ella, por supuesto, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. La experiencia era un grado, y no iba a cometer los mismos errores que casi le costaron la vida en Raccoon City.

Salt Lake City era una ciudad bastante interesante. Había llegado hacía unas horas, y lo cierto era que tenía pinta de ser un lugar en el que una familia podía vivir sin tener que estar constantemente vigilando sus espaldas. En otras circunstancias disfrutaría aún más su estancia, pero el trabajo era el trabajo… y Wesker no era una persona paciente precisamente.

Un autobús amarillo llegó, y la mayoría de los que estaban allí se montaron. Cuanta menos gente anduviera por allí, mejor. Había un coche que parecía de alquiler aparcado en una zona reservada para medios de comunicación y servicios de emergencia. Frunció el ceño. Salvo que se tratara de la policía secreta ese coche no debería estar por allí. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué hacía aquel vehículo allí.

¿Estaría Sherawat en su interior? La tentación de investigar era bastante grande… y no tenía nada mejor que hacer de momento. Se apartó de la pared y caminó sin perder de vista el coche. Parecía que en su interior había dos personas: un hombre y una mujer. Pero quería acercarse más para comprobarlo. Se detuvo ante un paso de cebras por el que aún no podía cruzar. El conductor era rubio o tenía el pelo castaño bastante claro. Parecía estar comiendo algo.

El semáforo se puso en verde, y todos los que estaban esperando empezaron a dirigirse hacia el otro lado. Iba por la mitad del paso de cebras cuando una explosión bastante fuerte sonó en una calle cercana. El suelo tembló, y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. No hacía falta ser un lumbreras para saber que eso significaban problemas. La cuestión era que no sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar.

Sacó su arma en el momento en el que la gente empezó a correr despavorida de un lado a otro. Se bajaban de los vehículos y los dejaban aparcados de cualquier manera, provocando más de un choque. El coche que estaba aparcado en la zona reservada emprendió la marcha, y Ada no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de alegría al ver quién estaba al volante.

-Leon… -murmuró viendo cómo el coche iba a toda velocidad por la avenida, esquivando a los que estaban parados y a algún que otro despistado que corría sin mirar hacia dónde iba -. Estaba segura de que si se podría algún ataque tú estarías por aquí.

Leon era un tipo con mucha suerte. No es que no es esforzara, pero ya no quedaba nada de aquel muchacho perdido e ingenuo. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, que se había forjado a base de palos y lecciones. En España no había existido ninguna casualidad: Leon había acudido a rescatar a la hija del Presidente. ¿Y ahora? Era muy posible que estuviera tras la misma pista que ella.

 _Tal vez en el futuro podamos colaborar. Tenemos intereses comunes por lo que veo._

-Pero, ¿qué…? –murmuró al ver cómo la gente que estaba por allí empezaba a toser llevándose las manos al pecho, como si les costara respirar -. Apuesto a que el aire está contaminado… Debo salir de aquí y buscar un lugar donde ocultarme.

No sabía a qué velocidad se expandía lo que quiera que hubiera en el aire, ni siquiera cuánto tiempo estaría en apogeo. Observó los edificios colindantes. Había una tienda en la parte izquierda que tenía una puerta en la parte superior. Tal vez podría forzarla y ocultarse dentro… eso contando con que esa sustancia no atravesara paredes o puertas. Apuntó con el gancho hacia un poste de la luz y apretó el gatillo.

El gancho se quedó fijo. Soltó el gatillo y se desplazó a buena velocidad hasta llegar al tejado del edificio. Tosió un poco, y sabía que tenía que meterse dentro cuanto antes. Corrió hacia la puerta metálica y la empujó. Fue tal la fuerza con la que cargó que cayó rodando por las escaleras.

-¡Ah! –exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía un poco el brazo izquierdo, pero parecía que no tenía nada grave -. Será mejor que cierre la puerta. No conviene que eso entre aquí.

Tambaleándose un poco subió las escaleras y cerró de un tirón la puerta metálica. Se quedó apoyada en ella intentando recuperar la respiración. No quería ni imaginar qué podía estar pasándole a la gente en el exterior. ¿Se convertirían en zombies o en algo peor? No tenía tiempo para comprobarlo; eso estaba claro.

Estaba un poco mareada, pero era una sensación que desaparecería dentro de poco. Como era de esperar, toda la ciudad se estaba yendo a la mierda con rapidez. ¿Qué clase de virus estarían utilizando en esa ocasión? Sentía mucha curiosidad por saberlo, y sabía que debía ponerse en marcha lo antes posible si quería llegar al descubrir algo. Y por supuesto, Wesker no iba a ponerlo fácil. Era una suerte que le hubiera permitido quedarse con ese juguetito que la ayudó a salir de Raccoon City.

Se incorporó con lentitud, apoyando las manos contra la pared. Ya apenas estaba mareada; el golpe había sido bastante importante, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerla. Comprobó que su arma estaba cargada y empezó a bajar con lentitud por la escalera. Preparó su pistola esperando no encontrar ninguna sorpresa por el camino. Ojalá hubiera traído una linterna o algo por el estilo.

Una vez terminado el descenso vio que había una puerta de madera entreabierta, desde donde podía verse un pequeño mostrador. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, y apenas era incapaz de distinguir más allá de su sombra. Abrió la puerta por completo y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. No se oía absolutamente nada; eso quería decir que estaba completamente sola… o podía no significar absolutamente nada.

Las persianas estaban echadas por completo. Entraba algún que otro rayo de sol por las rendijas, pero no eran suficientes para tener una percepción completa de la estancia. No parecía ser un comercio demasiado grande. Tal vez hubiera alguna puerta trasera o una alcantarilla por la que pudiera huir. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera, mayores eran las probabilidades de quedar infectada.

Aunque si el aire estaba contaminado iba a necesitar una mascarilla o cualquier otro objeto que le permitiera caminar por las calles sin tener que preocuparse por aspirar esa mierda. Tal vez incluso hasta tendría la ocasión de observar cómo actuaba ese nuevo virus. Sería muy interesante para rellenar el informe. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para quedarse con la distribución de la ciudad, pero estaba segura de que en el hospital tendría que haber alguna mascarilla o algo que pudiera servirle. Incluso la comisaría podría ser un lugar.

Lo tenía decidido. Probaría a encontrar una salida alternativa e intentaría avanzar por el interior de los edificios siempre que pudiera hasta que diera con el hospital o la comisaría. Se acercó al mostrador y echó un rápido vistazo. Había un ordenador que estaba completamente apagado, y una caja registradora que estaba cerrada. Ada se agachó y vio bajo el mostrador diferentes objetos.

-Oh, tú te vienes conmigo –exclamó en voz alta al ver una linterna. Esperaba que estuviera cargada. Pulsó el interruptor y comprobó con alegría que la sala estaba mucho más iluminada -. Esto está mucho mejor.

Oyó un ruido a su espalda. Se giró con rapidez apuntando con su pistola, pero no logró ver nada. Si había algo que había aprendido durante las misiones era que cualquier ruido era susceptible de sospecha… Dio unos pasos decididos hacia la izquierda enfocando cada esquina de la pequeña sala. No parecía haber nada. De pronto, la agarraron del brazo.

Se tambaleó un poco pero logró recuperar el control. Quitó el seguro a su pistola en el momento en el que escuchó más pasos.

-¡No dispares! –gritó una voz masculina llevándose una mano a los ojos al verse iluminado por la linterna. Ada no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendida: ante ella había un hombre que no parecía estar infectado. De todos modos, y por si acaso, no bajó su pistola -. No sabes cuánto me alegro de encontrar a otra persona viva.

Esta vez no había lugar a dudas: ese tipo no parecía mostrar ningún signo de infección… lo cual era tranquilizante en cierto sentido. Era posible que hubiera más personas por allí escondidas, esperando a ser rescatadas por unos equipos de seguridad que posiblemente tardaran horas en localizarlos. Ada permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de alumbrar al extraño. Aparte de un cardenal en la parte izquierda la cara, no parecía tener nada más sospechoso.

-¿Eres el dueño de la tienda? –le preguntó bajando casi por completo la pistola. No convenía que la pillara con la guardia baja.

-Sí, me llamo Malcom –el tipo asintió cruzándose de brazos -. Estaba aquí cuando esa gente… -guardó silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera recordando algo especialmente doloroso -. Algo les ha pasado. No sé qué es, pero no es seguro salir al exterior.

 _Vaya, no me había dado cuenta._ Ironizó Ada sabiendo que, en el fondo, ese tipo estaba haciéndolo por el bien de ambos.

-¿Hay más gente aquí? –se interesó la asiática. No entraba en sus planes ayudar a civiles, pero si podía echarles una mano… no estaba de más. Siempre y cuando no fueran un estorbo o interfirieran en sus planes.

-Sí, pude meter a unos cuantos clientes en la parte trasera. Lo cerré todo en cuanto vi que los que había fuera empezaban a golpear con violencia los cristales. Creo que un minuto más y no habríamos aguantado.

-Esto es muy importante –dijo Ada dando unos pasos hacia Malcom, que parecía bastante sorprendido con la tranquilidad con la que estaba llevando la situación. Si él supiera la mitad de la historia -. Creo que sé quién puede estar detrás de todo eso… Pero las calles ahora mismo son inaccesibles… ¿Hay alguna puerta trasera o algo que pueda utilizar para moverme entre los edificios?

El tipo asintió con lentitud. Esa mujer parecía estar escondiéndose un as bajo la manga, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera traer ayuda del exterior. Tal y como había dicho las calles no eran seguras, y sería un suicidio abandonar aquel refugio. Tal vez tampoco fuera una buena idea que saliera sola, a la aventura.

-Mi tienda conecta con el alcantarillado de la ciudad… Pero no creo que sea…

-Enséñamelo –le ordenó Ada sintiendo que por fin empezaba a tener un punto de referencia. Puede que incluso llegara antes de la cuenta a su destino.

Los trajes no eran lo más cómodo del mundo, pero al menos los mantendría a salvo. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas; era muy posible que la última resistencia hubiera caído. Sólo esperaban que los pocos que habían salido indemnes se encontraran bastante lejos de la ciudad. La policía local había intentado establecer contacto con el exterior para pedir refuerzos, pero no había señal.

Estaban solos ante el peligro. Jill se alegraba de haber podido enviar la señal de socorro; lo más seguro era que desde la sede ya se estuvieran movilizando para enviar apoyo. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a su vuelta, pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso. Lo más importante era localizar a Jessica, y encontrar alguna forma de detener esa locura que se había instaurado en la ciudad.

Lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos era sus respiraciones. Habían comprobado todo el equipo antes de salir, y todo parecía estar en orden. Sus pistolas reglamentarias estaban cargadas, preparadas para disparar ante cualquier señal de peligro. Leon se detuvo al ver en el suelo un cadáver. Se agachó y lo examinó, observando con atención unas heridas que el individuo tenía en el hombro.

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. también se detuvo. Había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba ni un pelo. Se situó junto a su compañero sin dejar de observar todo cuanto los rodeaba.

-No parece una mordedura –dictaminó Leon pasando la mano por encima de la herida pero sin tocarla -. Parece una herida producida por un arma blanca.

-Sí… Ese virus provoca unos comportamientos más que preocupantes… -respondió Jill sin apreciar nada más llamativo -. Ojalá tuviéramos en nuestra base de datos más información… No tenemos ni idea de a qué nos enfrentamos, y no hay nada que odie más que eso.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre esta nueva variante mientras llega la ayuda –se incorporó con lentitud poniendo los brazos en jarra. La situación no podía ser más jodida. De pronto, se escucharon voces procedentes de algún punto a la izquierda -. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Jill también lo había oído. Apuntó con la pistola intentado ver algo en la distancia. La máscara era una ayuda para no aspirar el virus, pero limitaba bastante la visión, sobre todo de lejos. En la bolsa llevaba armas más potentes, pero era preferible dejarlas para cuando realmente hiciera falta. Todo seguía estando en silencio, pero ese rumor se iba acercando cada vez más.

-Estate atenta –le advirtió el rubio sin bajar ni un centímetro su pistola. Jill asintió con lentitud. No hacía falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. A lo lejos empezó a distinguirse algo, como una gran multitud -. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Esto no me gusta nada…

Eran decenas, posiblemente cientos de ciudadanos que habían sido infectados. Jill bajó con lentitud su pistola, boquiabierta, aunque Leon no podía verla. Era imposible que salieran victoriosos enfrentándose a tantos. No tenía muchas opciones, y quizá la más inteligente sería echar a correr; aún no los habían visto, y no tardarían en hacerlo. Se quedó bloqueado, incapaz de reaccionar ante la enorme multitud que se acercaba a buen ritmo.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás; si al menos pudieran coger un vehículo para desplazarse más rápido… Lamentaba haber dejado el coche de alquiler en la comisaría, aunque lo más seguro era que a los agentes que aún estaban escondidos allí les hiciera falta. Era una ventaja saber a qué se estaban enfrentando… Atrás quedaron aquellos días en los que iba preocupado porque llegaba tarde en su primer día por culpa del tráfico.

-Leon… -lo llamó su acompañante señalando a un grupo de coches aparcados en un lateral -. Si nos movemos rápido y nos escondemos allí, no nos verán. Es una locura enfrentarse a todos.

El rubio asintió con lentitud. No iba a discutir su plan ni mucho menos ahora que estaban en un aprieto bastante gordo. Volvió a echar una rápida mirada a la horda que venía hacia ellos. Le hizo un gesto rápido a su compañera y echaron a correr sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera su destino. Lo único que esperaba era que no se hubieran percatado de ese movimiento tan repentino.

Se tiró en plancha tras el primer coche que encontró y se quedó completamente pegado a la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento. La carrera no había sido tan larga, pero la tensión lo tenía con todos sus sentidos completamente alertas. Jill se situó a su lado con su pistola en la mano y pegándose todo lo posible a la otra puerta. Era una suerte que el coche fuera lo bastante grande para cubrirlos por completo.

Compartieron una rápida mirada en el momento en el que las pisadas sonaban demasiado cerca. También sonaban gemidos desgarradores, perfectamente audibles a través del casco. Leon cerró los ojos, aguantando la respiración. Sabía que era imposible que los vieran… pero sabía que esas personas habían sido infectadas con un virus muy potente… y no estaba del todo convencido de que no los hubieran visto. Se sentía bastante protegido con el traje y las armas; no había riesgo de quedar contagiado por una mordedura.

 _¿Acaso has olvidado que hay cientos de formas, algunas de ellas bastante estúpidas, de quedar infectados?_

Abrió los ojos despacio, y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde Jill seguía inmóvil. Le hizo un gesto con la mano como indicándole que todo iba bien. Dios, ¿cuánto más iban a tener que estar así? no supo exactamente cuándo, pero de pronto dejaron de oírse pisadas y gruñidos. No, aún no era el momento de dejarse ver. Sabía que la paciencia era clave en todo.

Silencio y más silencio. Vio a la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. asomar ligeramente la cabeza a través del capó del coche. Se agachó rápidamente y comprobó su arma. Estaba cargada. Leon no sabía qué significaba aquello, pero apostaba una buena cantidad de dinero a que no era nada bueno. Permanecieron unos instantes más en silencio, hasta que Jill rompió el hielo.

-Despejado… -murmuró con una voz que sonaba entre aliviada y tranquila. El agente también notó como si se quitara un gran peso de encima. Se incorporó con lentitud comprobando que los infectados iban a una distancia prudencial calle abajo. Les habían dado esquinazo. Lo habían conseguido.

-Joder… Hacía tiempo que no sentía esta tensión… -logró decir una vez que se recuperó de la impresión. Por unos momentos se sintió como aquel novato de Raccoon City.

-Nos estamos haciendo mayores –bromeó Jill cogiendo la bolsa de armas que estaba tirada por el suelo. Era un milagro que no se hubiera caído nada. La ayudó a colgarse la bolsa al hombro y avanzaron hacia la calle. Ya no había rastro de la horda -. Está claro que no podemos volver atrás… No queda otra que seguir avanzando. Esa… -se detuvo unos instantes. Leon no sabía qué había pasado entre ellas, pero Jill mostraba un interés que alcanzaba casi lo absurdo por encontrarla -. Hay que seguir buscando. Estoy convencida de que este juego sólo ha sido un aperitivo.

-Pues yo ya estoy más que lleno… ¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

-Creo que podríamos acercarnos a uno de los puntos conflictivos e investigar un poco… -opinó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con una voz cargada de serenidad. Leon estaba de acuerdo; era posible que hubiera alguien que pudiera darles una pista sobre Sherawat -. Es una pena no haber traído un mapa… Pero creo que la universidad no queda muy lejos de aquí, o eso dijo uno de los policías… Vamos.

Se detuvo al ver a una figura enmascarada avanzar hacia ellos. Por su estatura debía ser una mujer… y a deducir por su atuendo estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Llevaba una máscara antigás y un traje negro que le quedaba completamente pegado al cuerpo. En la mano izquierda llevaba un maletín blanco completamente cerrado, y en la derecha una pistola que en ese momento apuntaba al suelo.

El silencio era absoluto; nadie se atrevía a dar un paso en falso. Su instinto le gritaba que aquella Jessica. Pareció leerle la mente. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Jill en el momento en el que la terrorista disparaba contra ellos. Leon rodó sobre su costado y volvió a esconderse tras el coche, mientras que Jill se quedó oculta tras unos matorrales. Había estado tan cerca…

 _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Sal cagando leches detrás de ella!_

Se incorporó con rapidez y echó a correr viendo cómo la persona que los había atacado se iba alejando cada vez más sin mirar atrás.

-¡Jill! –la llamó Leon al ver que echaba a correr como si estuviera poseída hacia el lugar por el que había aparecido la amenaza -. Creo que corremos un grave peligro si nos enfrentamos a ella sin ayuda… ¿Has visto la cantidad de infectados que hay por toda la ciudad?

-¡Eso es lo de menos! –gritó la morena perdiendo los nervios. ¡Estaba perdiendo unos segundos preciosos discutiendo! -. Hay que detenerla antes de que se le ocurra hacer otro de sus maravillosos jueguecitos…

-¿Es por Chris…?

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en Jill. Se quedó en silencio, apretando el puño con rabia. Sólo ella sabía lo que esa hija de puta les estaba haciendo sufrir desde Terragrigia; había sido una puta mosca cojonera desde el principio, y ya era hora de ponerla en su sitio. No, por supuesto que no tenía que ver sólo con Chris. Estaba tan enfadada con él que ni se le había pasado por la idea esa cabeza.

-Nos ha hecho mucho daño –dictaminó con un tono de voz serio, lleno de determinación -. No voy a parar hasta encontrarla… con tu ayuda o sin ella.

Vaya, eso pilló completamente por sorpresa a Leon. Sabía que, por mucho que insistiera, no iba a conseguir que cambiara de opinión. Si algo había aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevaban en la misión era que Jill era una mujer con principios, y que tenía las ideas muy claras. Además, ¿no habían venido precisamente a por Sherawat? Sí, tal vez tuviera razón.

-No pienso dejarte sola con todo lo que está pasando –Leon le quitó el seguro a su pistola y Jill asintió, dibujando una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara. Una vez que la encontraran… todo acabaría -. Se ha largado por allí –informó señalando el camino que tenían delante. No debía llevarle más de un minuto de ventaja -. Vamos.

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. se situó en cabeza sin perder detalle de los alrededores. Habían tenido demasiadas sorpresas para lo que quedaba de año. Aumentó el ritmo dando unas zancadas más largas. Era una suerte que fuera una corredora bastante habitual; aunque no lo hacía todos los días, siempre que podía hacía dos o tres kilómetros sin parar.

Había calles a la derecha y a la izquierda, pero su intuición le decía que siguiera recto. ¿Dónde demonios habría conseguido Sherawat su traje? Posiblemente ya lo traía sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Con los terroristas nunca se podía dar nada por sentado. Al fondo divisó una mancha que iba a buen ritmo. Tenía que ser ella. Echó un vistazo atrás, viendo cómo Leon la seguía a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Jill, ciudado! –le advirtió deteniendo de pronto su carrera.

La morena chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Leon disparó. Un infectado había aparecido de la nada sin que les diera tiempo a reaccionar. Esperaba que el disparo no atrajera a más de esas cosas… En silencio ayudó a Jill a levantarse del suelo. La bolsa con las armas había caído a unos metros de distancia. Leon se agachó para cogerla oyendo unos gritos de fondo.

-La leche… -murmuró la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. poniendo los ojos como platos bajo la máscara. Hacia ellos venían un grupo numeroso de infectados que empezaron a correr en cuanto los detectaron -. ¡Corre!

No hacía falta que se lo repitieran dos veces. Se echó la bolsa sobre el hombro y corrió hacia la calle de la izquierda, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y lo último que quería era que lo cogieran. El problema era… que no veía a Jill por ningún lado. Se había largado por otro camino.

La situación era tan caótica como se la había imaginado. A estas alturas Salt Lake City había sido tomada por el T-Phobos… y pronto el T-Abyss entraría en acción. No se sentía demasiado segura con las posibilidades de ese nuevo virus que Neil le había pasado, pero estaban obteniendo unos datos la mar de interesantes que estaba deseando analizar en cuanto todo terminara.

La máscara era un puto coñazo. Su visión quedaba bastante limitada, y de vez en cuando le costaba respirar, pero no podía desprenderse de ella hasta que el virus desapareciera por completo… y eso podría ser hasta dentro de tres días. Aunque el T-Phobos tenía unos efectos muy rápidos y poderosos, aún no era muy estable. Muchos de sus portadores sucumbían ante él, quedando hechos pedazos.

El callejón desde el que lo estaba vigilando todo era un punto perfecto. Tenía total control de la avenida principal y podía vigilar las calles secundarias con total seguridad; podía prevenir los ataques con bastante antelación. Aprovechó ese momento de descanso para sacar su teléfono de su bolso. Esperaba que la cobertura fuera aceptable; debía estar localizable en todo momento.

Sólo tenía una línea de cobertura. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para estar en contacto con el exterior. Decidió probar. Llamó a Fisher. Introdujo el teléfono bajo la máscara con bastante dificultad, tanto que casi se le cae al suelo. Lo que le hacía falta era que le estropeara también.

-¿Jessica? ¿Hola? –escuchó de fondo la voz de ese hombre que estaba colaborando sumamente bien. Era un buen partido; lo tenía todo. Ese polvo que habían echado antes de que partiera hacia Salt Lake City le había dejado muy buen cuerpo.

-Sí… aquí estoy –respondió la aludida sintiéndose un tanto incómoda con la posición que había adoptado para hablar: la mano derecha bastante doblada metida bajo la máscara y el codo bastante inclinado -. Sólo quería saber cómo está la situación por allí. Yo aquí he terminado prácticamente. Estoy buscando una forma de salir sin que esas hordas me detecten.

-No hablan de otra cosa en las noticias –Jessica sonrió orgullosa al oírlo. Siempre había considerado que tenía un don especial para organizar follones, y ésa no había sido una excepción -. Calculo que estas alturas el virus debe estar en su máximo apogeo: no creo que hayan quedado muchos supervivientes.

-No me he encontrado con nadie… de momento –pero estaba totalmente convencida de que la B.S.A.A. estaría dando por culo tarde o temprano… Tal vez hasta podría tener otro encuentro caliente como el del bar de intercambios -. Permaneceré atenta.

-Hay algo más que deberías saber… -la voz de Fisher parecía curiosa, como si estuviera ocultando un secreto que se moría por contar. Jessica permaneció paciente a la espera… aunque tanta intriga le molestaba -. Ha habido un ataque en Chicago.

-¿En Chicago? –eso era lo último que esperaba oír. ¿Quién podía estar detrás de ese ataque? Sólo se le ocurría una posibilidad… aunque no creía que se arriesgara a mostrarse tanto en público. Tal vez podía pedirle a Raymond que investigara; siempre se había mostrado muy colaborativo -. Eso es realmente revelador… ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

-Un virus está sembrando el pánico por toda la ciudad… Pero no es ni el T-Abyss ni el T-Phobos… -Jessica frunció el ceño sorprendida. Definitivamente alguien había planeado dar un toque de atención. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando -. Tiene unos efectos más parecidos al virus T, y si me apuras al G.

-Enviaré a alguien de confianza para que haga un informe. Si hay alguien que ha decidido seguir nuestros pasos… deberíamos tenderle la mano… -guardó silencio durante unos instantes, echando un vistazo a los alrededores. El silencio era, en cierto modo inquietante, y sabía que tenía bajar el tono de voz si no quería atraer a los infectados -. ¿Has hablado con el viejo?

-No… -Jessica hizo una mueca de desagrado -. La policía ha cortado todas sus raíces con el exterior.

-Bueno, no todas… -lo interrumpió la morena sabiendo que la situación no pintaba demasiado bien si no podían establecer contacto con su flamante líder -. Mientras nosotros sigamos por aquí la victoria está asegurada. Le pediré a Raymond que investigue también a la B.S.A.A.

-Estoy intentando contactar con Claire Redfield… -le informó Neil con un tono de voz preocupado -. Tendría que haber vuelto al trabajo esta tarde, pero no ha aparecido… Espero que no se le haya ocurrido involucrarse en esto…

Jessica permaneció unos instantes en silencio aguantando la risa. Claire Redfield era la hermanísima, a la que Neil se había estado tirando sin descanso desde que entró en Terrasave. Era una situación muy cómica a decir verdad. No veía a Neil babear detrás de una chica que trabajaba en el otro bando. Lo mismo era una auténtica bomba en la cama y por eso le seguía el rollo.

 _Estos Redfield van a acabar con nosotros como sigan así… Tendría que haber eliminado a Chris cuando tuve la oportunidad en el crucero._

De pronto, empezó a oír revuelo. Gemidos, pisadas… No pintaba nada bien. Se apoyó contra la pared del negocio más cercano y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. Casi se le vuelve a caer el teléfono de la impresión: una enorme horda avanzaba a buen ritmo por la calle principal. Ahora sí que se estaba poniendo la situación más que interesante. Cortó la comunicación sin despedirse; no podía despistarse. Avanzó un poco hacia la derecha para seguir la trayectoria del grupo.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse hasta que pasaran de largo. Vio en la esquina superior un contenedor que parecía estar vacío. Si no lo estaba tendría muchos problemas. Echó a correr en silencio hacia el contenedor y abrió la tapa sintiéndose aliviada al descubrir que estaba complemente vacía. Se introdujo de un salto y cerró la tapa con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Si había algo bueno en ese virus era que mejoraba todos y cada uno de los sentidos, especialmente la vista y el oído. Era un incordio que no tuviera una visión directa de lo que estaba pasando… pero podría echar un vistazo rápido dentro de un rato. No se oía absolutamente nada fuera, y no había nada que la enfureciera más que no tener el control de la situación.

Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Menos mal que aquel sitio no olía demasiado mal, porque lo único que le hacía falta era ponerse a vomitar lo poco que había comido en las últimas horas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero calculó que ya debía haber pasado al menos un minuto. Empujó con suavidad la tapa elevándola sólo unos centímetros, los suficientes para tener más o menos una visión clara del exterior.

No había ni rastro de esos seres. Pero por si acaso quería asegurarse. Lentamente, y controlando sus movimientos, salió del contenedor empuñando su pistola. Se pegó a la pared comprobando que la carretera estaba completamente despejada. Suspiró aliviada; había superado otra prueba. Estaba sufriendo más de lo que había imaginado. Bien. Era hora de poner tierra de por medio y ponerse en contacto con Raymond.

Tenía que coger hacia la izquierda, lo más lejos posible de los infectados. Sacó su teléfono mientras caminaba y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos a Raymond. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría andar ese idiota, pero nunca le había fallado a pesar de que no tenía muy clara su idea de lealtad. Había estado trabajando para O'Brian y Lansdale al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué idiota haría algo así?

Oyó unas voces que sonaban demasiado humanas. Sólo tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. Había supervivientes… y los tenía justo enfrente. Elevó lentamente la mirada… y vio a dos figuras equipadas con trajes parecidos al suyo. Se quedó observándolos unos segundos. Esa gente sabía que la ciudad había sido atacada por el virus, de lo contrario no irían vestidos así. Lo que quería decir…

 _O son polis o federales… O la B.S.A.A._

Mierda. Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes. Se dio la vuelta y esprintó como si no hubiera mañana. Disparó un par de veces para ganar unos segundos. Ya se pondría en contacto con Raymond más adelante. La principal prioridad ahora era huir de esos desconocidos. Continuó avanzando notando su respiración cada vez más acelerada. Echó un rápido vistazo atrás, pero no vio ni rastro de los desconocidos. Se introdujo en un callejón con la esperanza de darles esquinazo definitivamente.

Tenía que poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan. Aún no había acabado del todo de mostrar sus cartas. Había un cadáver tirado en el suelo con señales de haber sido víctima de una agresión. Sonrió. El virus siempre sacaba lo peor de cada uno.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, esto huele a que pronto vamos a tener mucha más acción :D

 **Stardust4:** jajaja eso sería un grandísimo honor. No que luego nos ponen a Paul Anderson y hay que tragarse sus bodrios... Digamos que más adelante vamos a descubrir cierta conexión entre Steve y las B.O.W.S. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que el T Verónica anda suelto no es de extrañar que sienta cierta fascinación por lo que ocurre.

 **Xaori:** No te preocupes, la vida real es lo que tiene... A veces no tenemos tiempo para hacer absolutamente nada, pero sé que sigues fielmente mi trabajo (yo por fin pude leerme todos los capítulos que tenía atrasados de tu historia :D) En el próximo capítulo volveremos a tener nuestra ración Burnside-Wesker vs Redfield... La cosa promete. Sólo digo eso.

Esto es todo por hoy. La semana que viene volveré puntual con mi cita. See you!


	21. Una decisión dura

Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo lleváis la Navidad? Espero que maravillosamente. Como ya os dije ahora tengo algo más de tiempo libre y puedo dedicar algo más a escribir. Gracias como siempre por vuestro apoyo. Nada de esto sería posible sin vosotros. Así que sin entretenerme más os dejo el siguiente capítulo, donde nos meteremos en la piel de los hermanos Redfield y alguna que otra persona más.

* * *

Chris y Claire avanzaron en silencio por un pasillo de la primera planta del centro comercial. Todo estaba en silencio, tal y como esperaban. No creían que esas criaturas fueran tan inteligentes como para forzar una puerta y campar a sus anchas por el interior del edificio… salvo que ya estuvieran allí de antes. El mayor de los Redfield se acomodó la bolsa con las armas sintiendo que por fin tenían un momento de respiro.

Wesker estaba siguiendo su plan, tal y como había previsto. Con el paso de los años se había vuelto bastante predecible seguir sus pasos. Allá donde hubiera un ataque terrorista él estaba presente de algún modo… salvo en Terragrigia. Claire se detuvo a examinar un escaparate alumbrando con su linterna buena parte del interior. Había cristales rotos por todas partes, y un montón de cajas y objetos tirados por el suelo.

-Vaya, parece que aquí también han tenido problemas… -comentó Chris echando también un vistazo con curiosidad. Parecía que no eran los únicos que estaban pasándolo mal, aunque no era para menos: la ciudad entera se había ido a la mierda -. ¿Hay algo que podamos utilizar?

-No lo creo… -respondió su hermana identificando algunas cajas de cartón, unos jarrones y unos cuadros por el suelo -. Parece una tienda de decoración…

El moreno asintió dándose cuenta de que tenían razón. Si encontraban algo de munición o cualquiera otra cosa que les hiciera el avío podía darse con un canto en los dientes, pero lo principal ahora mismo era buscar una salida de ese enorme edificio. Sabía que esas criaturas no iban a darse por vencidas, y que esas puertas que habían bloqueado no aguantarían demasiado.

-Sigamos… -murmuró Chris enfocando con la linterna un carro de perritos calientes. Lo último que pensaba ahora era en la comida -. Con un poco de suerte habrá una puerta trasera esperándonos al final del pasillo…

-Eso es demasiado pedir… -añadió la pelirroja sin alterar lo más mínimo su tono de voz.

Chris volvió a situarse en cabeza apuntando con la linterna y con la pistola a cualquier elemento sospechoso. De pronto, oyeron un ruido, como si se hubiera algo pesado. Chris se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo un gesto a su hermana para que no avanzara. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, esperando oír de nuevo el ruido, pero no volvió a producirse más.

Alumbró con la linterna hacia delante, donde había una escalera mecánica parada que conducía hacia la segunda planta. No, definitivamente el ruido no venía de la parte superior; no había tanto eco. Miró a Claire y se señaló a sí mismo y a la escalera mecánica. Suerte que era una chica muy inteligente y pillaba las cosas a la primera. Dio unos decididos pasos hacia el frente sabiendo que su hermana intervendría en caso de que la situación se complicara.

Pasó junto a la escalera mecánica vigilando constantemente cada ángulo de visión. Algo se movió rápidamente a su izquierda. Se giró apuntando con la linterna y la pistola y vio a un tipo agachado tras el hueco dejado por la escalera mecánica. ¡Era un superviviente!

-Claire, ven aquí –le ordenó sin najar ni un milímetro ni la linterna ni su arma. No parecía ser una amenaza, pero nunca era aconsejable dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones.

-¡No dispares, por favor! –exclamó el extraño llevándose las manos a la cara como si intentara protegerse. La pelirroja llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el tipo temblaba de arriba abajo. No parecía estar infectado -. ¡No soy una de esas cosas!

-¿Tienes alguna mordedura o algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos? –preguntó de forma autoritaria el mayor de los Redfield dando unos pasos firmes hacia el tipo, que estaba completamente asustado. Chris lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo elevó en el aire provocando que el tipo gritara más.

-¡Chris, para! –le espetó Claire sabiendo que podía llegar lejos y hacerle daño al tipo si se lo proponía. Le puso una mano en el hombro mientras el extraño seguía gimiendo intentando soltarse -. No es más que un superviviente… Déjale que respire un poco.

A regañadientes, su hermano le hizo caso. Soltó al extraño, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, llevándose las manos a la garganta. Su respiración era bastante agitada, y tenía los ojos completamente salidos de sus órbitas. Claire sabía que Chris a veces podía ser demasiado brusco sin aparentes motivos, pero era su forma de demostrar quién estaba al mando; todos esos años luchando contra el bioterrorismo lo habían endurecido mucho.

-Déjame a mí… -se adelantó la pelirroja con un tono de voz algo más sereno. Chris sacudió la cabeza y enfundó su pistola al comprobar que no parecía haber ningún peligro. Pero estaría atento por si la cosa se complicaba. Su hermana se agachó poniéndose a la altura del superviviente -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Andrew… -contestó el tipo con la voz entrecortada. Desde luego que se había llevado un buen susto con la presencia de Chris. La chica parecía ser mucho más sensata -. ¿Sois del equipo de rescate?

Claire y Chris intercambiaron una rápida mirada. El extraño parecía realmente esperanzado por recibir una respuesta afirmativa… Pero nada más allá de la realidad.

-Lo siento Andrew, pero no somos del equipo de rescate… -intervino el mayor de los Redfield intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Si había algo que había aprendido era que no podía mentir -. A estas alturas… no creo que llegue ninguna ayuda.

-Lamento oír eso… -cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y tragó saliva con dificultad -. Hay más gente atrapada aquí. Pensaba que…

-¿Cuántos sois? –le interrumpió Chris sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo para poner a salvo a todos esos supervivientes. No podía permitir que hubiera más víctimas. Las calles estarían llenas de cadáveres, por no mencionar todas esas criaturas que los perseguían sin descanso.

-Unos diez… Y un par de niños –respondió el tipo con un tono suplicante que sorprendió a Chris. Siempre que había intervenido en un ataque bioterrorista lo había hecho en compañía de su equipo, sin que hubiera civiles por medio. Sabía que siempre pagaban los platos rotos, y que no era justo, pero a esos terroristas no les importaba nada más que poner en práctica sus macabros planes.

-Llévanos hasta ellos –dictaminó el líder de la B.S.A.A. compartiendo de nuevo una rápida mirada con la pelirroja, que asintió lentamente.

Chris tenía razón. Tal vez podrían echarles una mano, dejarles los suministros suficientes para que aguanten hasta que llegue la ayuda. Por su experiencia sabía que sería una locura formar un grupo tan numeroso, sin ir todos armados y con niños… Raccoon City había sido una experiencia sumamente productiva en ese sentido, donde se había visto obligada no sólo a cuidar de sí mismo, si no de Sherry.

Andrew empezó a caminar a buen ritmo hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta que se detuvo a la entrada de una tienda que estaba completamente a oscuras. No había ninguna luz encendida. Posiblemente todos los supervivientes estaban allí escondidos.

-De vez en cuando salgo a hacer una ronda –les informó pegando en la puerta con los nudillos -. Cuantos más seamos… más posibilidades tendremos… de acabar con lo que sea que ha empezado esto –guardó silencio -. Soy yo. Abrid la puerta. Traigo ayuda.

Al otro lado se oyó un ruido como si estuvieran intentando apartar algo pesado. Tal vez tenían la puerta bloqueada en caso de que esas criaturas lograran acceder al interior. Era una buena idea… aunque también podría convertirse en una trampa. ¿Cuántos habrían muerto porque se habían quedado atrapados? Pero seguro que no era peor que quedarse atrapado en un ascensor, o eso pensaba Claire.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par y un tipo bastante joven les hizo una señal para que entraran. Accedieron al interior rápidamente y Chris ayudó a un hombre y a una mujer que estaban intentando colocar de nuevo un mueble sobre la puerta. Eso mantendría a esas cosas fuera de su alcance, aunque parecía poco probable que tuvieran la inteligente suficiente como para descifrar el mecanismo de apertura de una puerta.

Claire enfocó con su linterna a la pequeña estancia. Había un matrimonio sentado sobre una mesa que abrazaba a dos niños pequeños que temblaban, posiblemente asustados. Todo lo que habían presenciado en las últimas horas quedarían para siempre en sus memorias… si es que lograban salir con vida. También había un hombre con una cazadora vaquera que los observaba con atención, y dos chicas que no debían tener más de veintitantos años. Era un grupo bastante peculiar.

Chris también les echó un vistazo por encima. Debía asegurarse de que todas esas personas sobrevivieran el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegara la ayuda. La B.S.A.A. ya estaría al tanto a esas alturas de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que dos de sus máximos dirigentes estaban completamente metidos en el asunto, sin autorización, sin plan de intervención… Jill y él podrían enfrentarse a una suspensión de por vida.

-Bien… -empezó a decir el capitán sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. A pesar de todos sus años de experiencia jamás había tenido que liderar a un equipo de supervivientes. Siempre se había limitado a rescatarlos -. Me llamo Chris Redfield, y pertenezco a la B.S.A.A. Estamos aquí porque estamos siguiendo la pista de la persona que ha provocado este desastre… ¿Alguien tiene alguna información de utilidad?

Se hizo un completo silencio que, en parte, esperaba. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que todos se habían limitado a correr, a huir de la mayor zona de conflicto. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue oír la voz de uno de los niños pequeños, que no debía tener más de siete u ocho años.

-Una vez vi a un hombre dar un salto muy grande, como si estuviera en un trampolín.

Definitivamente, esa descripción encaja a la perfección con su antiguo capitán en los S.T.A.R.S. Ya había comprobado en la base de la Antártida cómo sus poderes habían adquirido mayor consistencia, cómo esquivaba sus golpes, cómo se movía como si fuera alguien hecho de goma… Esos recuerdos le habían hecho tomarse muy en serio sus sesiones en el gimnasio, intensificarlas y tomar algún que otro producto para ganar más masa muscular.

-Lo que has dicho es realmente interesante… -intervino Claire con una sonrisa -. ¿Cómo te llamas, campeón?

-Kevin…

-Bonito nombre –y le guiñó un ojo. El chico seguía con la misma mirada asustada, aunque parecía estar algo más relajado -. Tendremos muy en cuenta todo lo que nos has contado…

-He solicitado ayuda a la B.S.A.A. –continuó hablando Chris como si no lo hubieran interrumpido -. No sé cuándo llegarán los refuerzos –hubo un murmullo general de decepción. Podía sentir lo desesperados que estaban con toda esa situación -. Pero os garantizo que en cuanto tenga noticias de ellos los enviaré aquí para que os evacuen…

-¿Os vais a largar sin más? –preguntó una de las mujeres jóvenes que tenía una expresión de no entender absolutamente nada.

-Como ya he dicho, tengo una misión que cumplir, y debo hacer todo lo posible para capturar al que está detrás de todo… ¿Disponéis de armamento y municiones?

-Sólo tenemos esta escopeta y un rifle –respondió Andrew caminando hacia el mostrador. Se agachó y dejó sobre la encimera las dos únicas armas que habían podido rescatar de una armería que estaba en llamas -. Tenemos como dos cajas de munición… No creo que sea un problema.

-Para mi tranquilidad os dejaré algo más con lo que podáis defenderos… -le hizo un gesto a Claire para que se acercara con la bolsa de armas. Sacó un par de pistolas y una escopeta de asalto algo más potente que la que tenían. Sacó también un par de cargadores y lo dejó junto al resto -. Con esto deberíais poder eliminar a cualquier cosa que se os ponga por delante…

-Gracias por la ayuda…

-¿Hay alguna forma de llegar al exterior que no sea por la entrada principal?

-Sí… Hay una puerta trasera al otro lado… Pero no creo que sea buena idea –Chris y Claire mirando a Andrew buscando explicaciones. Parecía que seguía sin entender la importancia de dar caza a ese monstruo -. Hay varios de esos seres rondando por allí.

-Nos las apañaremos –dictaminó el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. comprobando que su escopeta estaba completamente cargada. Le hizo un gesto a su hermana, que asintió de inmediato. Era hora de ponerse en marcha. Chris volvió a centrar su atención en Andrew -. Necesitamos que un par de vosotros vengan a echarnos una mano… Os garantizamos que ninguna de esas cosas va a entrar aquí. Vais a estar a salvo hasta que venga la ayuda.

Todos parecían dudar. Aunque era normal: no todos los días uno se encontraba cara a cara con el bioterrorismo. Andrew era el único que hasta ahora se había mostrado algo más colaborativo… Chris estaba decepcionado: pensaba que esa gente tenía más ganas de sobrevivir. No iba a dejarlos morir, ni mucho menos. Pero él había demostrado otra actitud cuando se había quedado encerrado en la mansión Spencer, o en la isla de Rockfort.

Cuando pensaba que iban a tener que apañárselas con un solo vigilante una de las chicas jóvenes dio un paso adelante sin apartar la mirada de Chris, cuyo rostro se relajó al comprobar que iban a tener la ayuda suficiente.

-Quizá os pueda ayudar. Estoy preparándome en la academia de policía.

El mayor de los Redfield sonrió ligeramente al recordar aquella época que parecía bastante lejana en la que él también había estado en la academia esperando con ansias poder hacer algo para ayudar a los ciudadanos de a pie. Pero sin comerlo ni beberlo Umbrella se había cruzado en su camino, y había borrado de un plumazo todas sus ilusiones. Afortunadamente, la corporación ya era historia, aunque había algunos que se empeñaban en continuar con su legado.

 _Y Spencer sigue en algún lugar. Sé que tarde o temprano daremos con él, pero hasta que no caiga, no se podrá decir que Umbrella ha desaparecido por completo._

-Bien… Coged vuestras armas –los dos asintieron y se acercaron al mostrador para equiparse con la munición, la escopeta y el rifle -. A los demás… No salgáis de aquí bajo ningún concepto. La ayuda llegará tarde o temprano.

Todo estaba preparado. Dos de los supervivientes se encargaron de quitar el mueble que bloqueaba la puerta y Chris salió en primer lugar apuntando a un lado y a otro con su arma. Tal y como suponía, no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Claire se situó a su derecha, con la mirada fija al frente y el rostro completamente concentrado. Si había algo que a Chris le gustaba de su hermana era la serenidad con la que abordaba cualquier situación.

Aunque ver a Steve la había trastornado un poco… ¿Qué había hecho Wesker con él? ¿Había obrado el virus un milagro reviviendo su cuerpo? Ojalá pudiera ponerse en contacto con Rebecca; ella podría responderle a cualquier pregunta. Lo que estaba claro era que uno de los virus desconocidos ya tenía nombre, y no era tan desconocido: T-Veronica, el horror desatado en Rockfort.

Andrew les hizo un gesto señalando una puerta metálica que estaba algo más adelante, algo oculta por las sombras. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero aún era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera tanta oscuridad. Se pararon a pocos metros. Chris echó un vistazo a través de la ventana. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, de un color que hacía presagiar una buena tromba de agua en los próximos minutos. Si había algo que podía mejorar aún más su ánimo era eso.

La salida daba a una calle bastante amplia, donde había coches aparcados que les podían servir de mucha ayuda para pasar de largo sin ser vistos, y diez cazadores rondando por la zona. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué hacían esas cosas allí? Y volvió a recordar lo difícil que había sido derrotarlas en la mansión, incluso en el crucero… Era como una pesadilla que volvía para recordarle que seguía allí.

-¿Cómo está la situación fuera? –le preguntó la pelirroja dando unos pasos hacia él. Observó también a través de la ventana y su gesto se torció al descubrir el regalo que les esperaba fuera. Nunca había un respiro para los buenos -. Podemos utilizar los coches para distraerles… Pero son demasiados.

-Escuchad… -informó Chris retirándose de la ventana y acercándose a la puerta metálica -. Hay diez cazadores fuera, esperando que abramos las puertas para venir a por nosotros –Andrew y la chica palidecieron al oírlo -. Formaremos en avance lineal pero sin abandonar la zona de confort, que es la puerta.

-Es decir, disparamos desde la puerta pero sin avanzar –resumió la chica notando que las manos le empezaban a sudar. Nunca había visto nada parecido, y no creía que en la academia la hubieran preparado para algo semejante.

-Eso es –asintió el mayor de los Redfield volviendo a echar un vistazo por la ventana. Si al menos pudiera distraer a la mitad de ellos para avanzar… y entonces se le ocurrió -. Ya lo tengo…

-¿Qué ocurre? –se interesó su hermana al ver cómo se ponía a buscar algo en la bolsa de armas. Estaba seguro de que había metido dos o tres antes de salir del cuartel. Era un señuelo perfecto. Y entonces sacó una granada de mano con una sonrisa -. ¿Vas a lanzar una granada?

-Esto servirá para distraerles lo suficiente como para llevarnos por delante a unos cuantos de ellos y avanzar sin que nos detecten al principio –todo tenía que ser muy rápido, o podrían acabar heridos o… -. Voy a lanzar esta granada desde la ventana. Confío en que caiga lejos. Andrew, a mi señal abre la puerta. No os separéis ni un momento de ella, ¿entendido? –todos asintieron -. Claire, quédate detrás de Andrew y avanza hacia el primer coche en cuanto se abran las puertas.

Todos asintieron sabiendo de la importancia de ejecutar un plan perfecto. Esto era la vida real, y un movimiento en falso podría acabar con todas sus esperanzas. Chris le quitó la anilla a la granada y miró al exterior. Tenía aproximadamente diez segundos para lanzarla antes de que explotara. Lo ideal sería lanzarla junto a una papelera que estaba a mitad de distancia; la mayoría de los cazadores estaba rondando por aquella zona.

Debía calcular con exactitud la fuerza con la que iba a lanzar, porque podía quedarse corto, y eso acabaría con todas las opciones de ejecutar el plan. Cogió aire, dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante la atenta mirada del resto y lanzó el pequeño objeto. Atravesó el cristal a buena velocidad. Las criaturas que estaban por allí empezaron a girarse como locas intentando identificar la procedencia del ruido.

Chris observó con atención la trayectoria de la granada, que poco a poco iba acercándose a su destino. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, bastante lejos del lugar donde tendría que estar… Chris maldijo en silencio. Realmente no estaba tan lejos, pero era el margen de error se había reducido considerablemente. Segundos después la explosión hizo vibrar todos los cristales.

Ésa era la señal. Andrew y la chica abrieron la puerta de inmediato mientras los cazadores se acercaban al lugar de la explosión, buscando con desesperación lo que quiera que hubiera originado ese ruido. Uno de ellos había caído; la granada le había dado de lleno. Claire avanzó semiagachada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las B.O.W.S. Su hermano se unió a ella poco después.

Todo iba bien, demasiado bien. La pelirroja alcanzó el primer coche y se quedó escondida. Chris estaba a medio camino. De pronto, un grito gutural la puso en alerta. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a una de esas cosas empezar a correr hacia la salida del edificio. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a los supervivientes. Los disparos empezaron a sucederse. Gritos y golpes rompieron el silencio de la calle.

Chris se detuvo a mitad de camino y apuntó con su escopeta a un cazador que se acercaba agachado. El disparo le dio de lleno en la cara. Uno de sus ojos salió disparado, pero aún seguía en pie. ¿Cómo era posible? Andrew y la chica también empezaron a repartir aunque con un menos acierto. La mayoría de los disparos se iban lejos de su destino. Claire también se había unido y hacía lo que podía para dispersar a la manada.

El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. volvió a apretar el gatillo y esta vez acertó justo cuando la criatura daba un salto en el aire. Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, con un charco de sangre manchando la carretera. Aún quedaban siete en pie. Chris rodó sobre su costado viendo cómo otro de esos seres intentaba arañarle con sus garras. Se quedó de rodillas, puso la culata de la escopeta en su hombro y disparó a quemarropa.

Sus sesos salieron disparados por todas partes, manchando una pared cercana. Vio en el suelo a otros dos cazadores. Tenían que marcharse ya. Necesitaban ahorrar munición ahora que les habían dejado a los supervivientes parte de ella. Se incorporó sin perder de vista a las dos criaturas que venían hacia él. Vistas de cerca daban incluso más miedo. Corrió hacia su izquierda esquivando a los que iban directo a por él, pero se detuvo al quedarse bloqueado por otro que había aparecido de la nada.

 _Joder…_

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, la criatura lo empujó. Cayó al suelo llevándose por delante una papelera. Su escopeta se quedó tirada, a unos metros de distancia. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla. El problema era que el cazador estaba tan cerca que no iba a darle tiempo de dar siquiera un paso. El ser saltó y se situó encima suya. Chris forcejeó apretando los dientes. Esos bichos tenían una fuerza descomunal, y no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más.

-¡Chris! –la voz de Claire le llegó bastante lejana. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, y ni siquiera podía utilizar el cuchillo que llevaba en el chaleco. Iba a ser hombre muerto.

De pronto, la criatura chilló y se desplomó encima de Chris, que intentaba recuperar la respiración. Unos enormes goterones le caían por la frente. Odiaba las armas biológicas con toda su arma, y no iba a parar hasta el día en el que dejaran de existir… aunque eso parecía que no iba a ocurrir nunca. Se quitó al ser de encima y se levantó buscando su arma. Estaba a sus pies.

En la puerta del edificio todo parecía estar controlado. Ya sólo quedaban tres de esos seres en pie. Disparó a uno por la espalda, que se retorció hasta quedar inmóvil en el suelo. Era hora de largarse. Miró a Claire, que disparaba a otro de los que aún quedaban en pie, y le hizo un gesto para avanzar. No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. La menor de los Redfield empezó a correr sin mirar atrás.

-¡La ayuda vendrá, os lo prometo! –gritó el capitán por encima del sonido de los disparos y los gritos. Se hizo el silencio, y eso le indicó que todo había terminado. Habían cumplido con su parte. Ahora tocaba seguir trabajando. Aumentó el ritmo de la carrera hasta situarse junto a su hermana, que estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor -. Bueno, hemos salvado la primera bola de partido… Ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba…

-Siempre lo es –corroboró Claire con una ligera sonrisa, pero ésta se le borró de inmediato al pensar que Steve estaba detrás de todo. Había sido un gran mazazo emocional verle -. ¿Adónde vamos ahora? Pueden estar en cualquier parte.

-Seguiremos caminando –dictaminó Chris sujetando con firmeza la escopeta -. Sé que tarde o temprano vendrán a nuestro encuentro… -guardó silencio durante unos instantes -. Espero que Barry esté haciendo los deberes.

No había nada que le apeteciera más que estar en casa, darse una ducha y quedarse tumbado en la cama durante horas.

Como un espectador de lujo Wesker observaba la escena desde lo alto de un bloque de pisos. Sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo Redfield salía del edificio disparando a unos cazadores que se habían apostado delante de la puerta. Esas criaturas eran una auténtica muestra de poder. Aún había algunas cosas que mejorar, pero habían demostrado ser unos portadores perfectos del virus T-Veronica.

Había conseguido aumentar los reflejos y la fuerza de sus portadores después de años de investigación. Por supuesto que nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin Steve. Sonrió aún más. Había demostrado ser un sujeto realmente interesante, que no sólo había ayudado a alcanzar esos datos óptimos, si no que había demostrado unas cualidades muy interesantes de explotar.

Alexia Ashford había hecho un gran trabajo con los estudios de su antecesora, Veronica Ashford. Wesker había mantenido en un estado de letargo a Steve durante siete años. Sus constantes siempre se habían mantenido igual… pero lo que sí había notado era un incremento en su fuerza y agilidad. Aún estaba algo confuso, pero no creía que le llevara mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación.

A él le había pasado algo parecido. Cuando la fría garra del Tyrant le atravesó, sólo vio oscuridad. Pero tras esa oscuridad había una luz poderosa que lo absorbió. Todo lo veía desde una perspectiva muy diferente. Tenía el control de absolutamente todo, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo… Ni siquiera Redfield y su querida B.S.A.A.

 _Chris… Espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro… Aunque no lo creas he seguido tus pasos muy de cerca. He visto cómo has surgido de la nada para alzarte como una de las esperanzas de este mundo que tarde o temprano conquistaré…_

Rio con ganas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todos los virus estuvieran a su alcance. Ya tenía a alguien detrás de esas nuevas variantes que tenían un gran potencial. El incidente de Terragrigia había sido una actuación sumamente memorable. Aunque él no había estado en el foco de la acción había disfrutado de lo lindo viendo cómo Veltro había utilizado armas biológicas para sembrar el caos.

Y quién iba a pensar que detrás de todo iba a estar una de las voces más autorizadas en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo: Morgan Lansdale. La vida daba muchas vueltas, y tan pronto estabas en la cima y poco después podías estar en la más absoluta miseria. Su intercomunicador sonó. Ya era hora de que Wong se pusiera en contacto con él. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se estaba desarrollando todo en Salt Lake City. Esa ayudante de Lansdale seguro que había montado una buena.

-Me alegra ver que has sacado algo de tiempo para informar… -dijo sin dejar de observar el panorama. La menor de los Redfield también estaba por allí. Vaya. Eso sí que era una novedad. ¿Terrasave también estaba involucrada? Tendría que investigarlo a fondo.

-No hay mucho que contar –respondió Ada al otro lado con tono de voz que sonaba aburrido -. La ciudad está completamente infectada. El aire está contaminado, y casi todos los ciudadanos han caído. Calculo que la tasa de supervivencia no debe ser mayor del tres por cierto.

-Asombroso –contestó viendo cómo esos patéticos hermanos disparaban a las criaturas desde detrás de un coche -. Parece que van muy en serio. Eso me gusta. ¿Has localizado a la persona que ha provocado el ataque?

-Aún no. He estado muy ocupada buscando un equipo con el que protegerme… Me pondré con ello enseguida.

-Elimina a cualquier superviviente que veas –aún no había podido perdonarle cómo casi había echado a perder la misión de Raccoon City por culpa de Kennedy. Wong se había encaprichado de ese novato, y eso casi le cuesta la vida y la muestra del virus G. Y estaba convencido de que ella había tenido algo que ver con la supervivencia del agente en España. Ada era una agente que siempre cumplía… aunque a su manera… y eso no le gustaba. Aquí era él el que mandaba, y no había otras reglas que no fueran las que impusiera él -. No podemos consentir que las distracciones nos hagan fracasar. Avísame si tienes alguna novedad.

Cortó la comunicación y se inclinó un poco más. Era extraño que Valentine no estuviera por allí. ¿Tal vez estaba en Salt Lake City? La B.S.A.A. no había tardado en entrar en acción, y eso era algo que le preocupaba. Aunque por otra parte eso supondría un reto muy interesante: la fuerza y el empuje contra la causa imposible.

Llevaba casi una hora solo, desde la última vez que se había encontrado con su creador. ¿Dónde estaba toda esa gente que había visto en el parque al principio? ¿Estaban todos muertos? Se había cruzado con algunas criaturas que lo habían mirado de forma rara… aunque no le habían hecho nada. Tal vez su dueño tenía razón: tenía una especie de conexión con ellos.

Aún seguía sintiendo curiosidad por esa chica que le había hablado. Había algo en ella que le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios: sabía que no debía entrar en contacto con nadie que no fuera su señor, pero esa mujer… parecía diferente. Lo provocaba rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo atracción. Era repulsiva… pero también atrayente. No, definitivamente debía mantenerse lejos. No quería poner en peligro su vida, y mucho menos enfadar a su creador.

Algo en su interior empezó a fluir. Notaba algo diferente. Se sentía… poderoso, ansioso por poner a prueba todo lo que sabía. Tal vez debería ponerlo en práctica. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro e inspiró. El cielo estaba completamente cerrado; parecía que iba a llover, pero él sabía que eso no tenía que ver con ningún fenómeno meteorológico.

Vio a un grupo de personas dirigirse hacia él. Tal vez ésa era la señal que estaba esperando. Dio unos pasos lentos hacia ellos. Sintió un escalofrío. Todos tenían heridas y los cuerpos llenos de sangre. Daban realmente miedo… pero sabía que eso no tenía que ser un impedimento. Cogió aire y echó a correr hacia el grupo. Serían unos instantes, una pequeña prueba.

Echó a correr hacia el primero que tenía más cerca. Le golpeó en el rostro con fuerza. Oyó cómo algo se rompía, posiblemente algún hueso de la cara. Le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz en grandes cantidades. Le dio una patada en la rodilla. El tipo se arrodilló ladeando la cabeza como si la tuviera rota. Le propinó otra patada en el rostro. Ésa iba a ser definitivo.

El cuerpo se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Lo había conseguido. Sintió esa fuerza brotar de nuevo en su interior. Ahora estaba empezando a entender muchas cosas. Fijó su vista en otro infectado. Todos parecían respetarle, como si le tuvieran miedo. Flexionó las rodillas y dio un sprint. Golpeó con el codo las costillas del tipo. Escuchó otro crujido la mar de confortante. Con toda probabilidad le habría roto algunas costillas.

-¡Ah! –gritó empujando con la palma de su mano derecha al extraño. Salió disparado unos cuantos metros. Soltó el aire apretando los dientes. Sí… Era imparable. No sabía qué era, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se sentía un ser diferente, alguien superior.

Ahora estaba empezando a comprender todo lo que le había dicho su creador. Estaba allí por un motivo, por algo que él debía empezar y terminar… No era de los que se amedrentaban ni mucho menos. Su brazo izquierdo empezó a arder. Unos trozos de piel empezaron a caer al suelo. Algo nuevo estaba pasando. Sentía como si se estuviera quemando… aunque era una sensación gustosa.

-¡Oh! –exclamó al ver cómo su antebrazo estaba en llamas. Se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Pero algo le decía que podía hacer uso de esa nueva habilidad sin hacerse daño. Echó su brazo hacia atrás y gritó -. ¡Ah!

Una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia dos infectados que estaban distraídos. Quedaron calcinados al instante. No quedaron más que cenizas flotando en el aire. Era realmente asombroso todo lo que podía hacer. Sabía que, en alguna parte, su maestro estaría muy orgulloso de él. Ahora sabía que no debía tenerle miedo a absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a una pelirroja que intentaba mostrar algo de simpatía.

No muy lejos de allí, Wesker observaba los progresos de su pupilo. No se había equivocado lo más mínimo. Era un joven muy prometedor. Juntos podían hacer grandes cosas juntos. El T Veronica había cumplido muy bien su función. Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en esta operación. No había margen de error; para él la palabra fracaso no existía.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, parece que Steve está empezando a experimentar con el virus... Eso no es bueno, nada bueno... (maldito Wesker) xD

 **Stardust4:** Ada aparecerá tarde o temprano. Donde haya lío allí está ella, así que tiene pinta que ese encuentro se producirá tarde o temprano. Y ya has visto que Steve empieza a pasarse al lado oscuro... ¡Esto no pinta bien!

 **Xaori:** Pues sí, ahora cada uno está completamente solo, buscándose las habichuelas como pueden... Desde luego que Jessica no va a quedarse quieta, y eso que ella también está en peligro inminente, porque vale que la tía lo valga, pero no creo que una B.O.W. diga oye a ti no te cojo que estás muy buena y aunque me hayas puesto aquí xDDDD Muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo amiga. ¡Eres un gran apoyo!

Esto es todo por esta semana. La próxima semana volveremos a meternos en la piel de ese dúo extraño que no está sabiendo llevar las cosas demasiado bien, sobre todo porque están separados. ¡Preparaos porque viene acción de la buena!


	22. A contracorriente

¡Hola a todos! Disculpad el retraso, pero he tenido un fin de semana muy liado. Pero bueno, no os preocupéis, que el viernes tendréis el siguiente capítulo; la espera se hará más corta. Volvemos a Salt Lake City, donde la situación se ha complicado. Habrá un encuentro muy esperado...

* * *

El casco no era el mejor método para pasar desapercibido por la ciudad, pero no había encontrado otra cosa. Uno de los supervivientes se lo había prestado. A estas alturas todos los comercios habrían sido saqueados, y podrían pasar horas hasta que el virus perdiera su eficacia, por no mencionar el tiempo que perdería buscando una máscara. Ir a la comisaría no parecía ser una buena opción; no sabría si el cuerpo policial habría sobrevivido, y no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo.

El paseo por las alcantarillas no estaba siendo de lo más productivo. Estaba deseando volver a la superficie, donde podría tener un control absoluto de todo lo que estaba pasando. Le preocupaba el hecho de perder la concentración después de tanto tiempo vagando por las alcantarillas. Se detuvo unos instantes para quitarse unos mechones de pelo de la cara.

Echó hacia arriba la visera y se lo colocó. Era una suerte que allá abajo no hubiera peligro de quedar contagiado… Comprobó que su pistola estaba cargada y continuó andando. Tal vez debería buscar otra opción para salir de allí, aunque no parecía haber otro camino. Suspiró resignada.

 _Primera y última vez que cojo las alcantarillas. ¿No tuviste bastante en Raccoon City?_

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Y lo peor había sido tener que lidiar con todas esas criaturas infectadas. Había descubierto que las ratas habían sido las portadoras del virus desde los laboratorios de Umbrella, que estaban ocultos en las alcantarillas. Así había sido imposible para la policía descubrir su ubicación. Volvió a detenerse y cogió la pequeña linterna que llevaba colgada en el lateral.

Apenas tenía pilas, y por eso debía cuidarla bien. Alumbró el oscuro túnel que tenía delante y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al fondo una escalera de mano. Por fin parecía que encontraba la salida. Echó a correr por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la altura de la escalerilla. Apagó la linterna y volvió a colocarla en su lugar agarrando con decisión el primer escalón.

Subió a buen ritmo hasta alcanzar la tapa metálica. Esperaba que no estuviera cerrada. Antes de tocarla comprobó que el casco estaba completamente ajustado y empujó la tapa. Ésta empezó a desplazarse. Suspiró aliviada. Menos mal que no tenía que volver para ponerse a buscar una palanca o algo con lo que forzar su única posible salida.

La desplazó lentamente. Si había algún infectado o algún superviviente por allí no tardarían en descubrirle. No le apetecía absolutamente enfrentarse a más criaturas, y no todos los supervivientes tenían por qué ser amistosos. En tiempo de crisis, el ser humano era capaz de sacar lo peor de sí mismo. Lo había comprobado muchas veces, sobre todo en la guerra.

La tapa ya la tenía abierta casi a la mitad. Cogió aire y asomó un poco la cabeza. No calculó bien y se dio de lleno en el casco. Cerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo era tan patosa? Ese descuido podría costarle muy caro si había infectados por allí. Permaneció en silencio a la expectativa, agudizando sus sentidos. No parecía haber nada raro… Pero tenía que echar un vistazo para asegurarse.

Asomó ligeramente la cabeza. La calle estaba completamente desierta; ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento soplar. Eso era buena señal… o mala. Parecía como si la ciudad entera hubiera sucumbido. Era una situación realmente preocupante. Algo en su interior le decía que debía poner fin a esta operación lo antes posible. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar esa mujer que llevaba encima las muestras.

Estos terroristas eran muy imprevisibles, y tan pronto tenías su rastro como se esfumaban sin dejar señal. Luego, por supuesto, estaba Wesker. Siempre vigilando. Siempre ordenando, deseando que todo vaya según su plan. Pero con ella no había juegos que valieran. Le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, y sabía que eso traía problemas la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo a la hora de tratar con gente como Wesker.

Volvió a echar un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. Seguía tan solitario como antes. La situación era realmente preocupante. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a esa mujer en una ciudad tan grande que había sido tomada por el virus? Era una auténtica utopía que los virus siempre estuvieran atormentando su vida de esa forma. Pero en fin, era la vida que había elegido, y no había marcha atrás.

Subió con calma el último tramo, permaneciendo atenta a cualquier sonido que se produjera por los alrededores. Se descolgó la mochila y la deslizó por la carretera. No había elegido demasiado armamento para esa misión; sólo lo imprescindible: una pistola, una escopeta, munición y una linterna. Simple pero letal, como le gustaba decir. Soltó la pistola junto a la mochila y subió al exterior.

Estaba encantada de volver a respirar aire limpio. Aunque bueno, eso era un decir. El aire estaba completamente contaminado, y pasarían muchas horas hasta que los efectos se pasaran. Las autoridades no habían tenido siquiera una oportunidad de desalojar a los ciudadanos. Una lástima la pérdida de tantas vidas. Aunque sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las circunstancias; ya había cometido algunos errores en el pasado por preocuparse demasiado por aspectos externos a la misión.

 _Leon… Él había sido el comienzo de todos sus problemas._

No había podido quitárselo de la cabeza desde Raccoon City. Lo había intentado desesperadamente, y cuando parecía que todo estaba casi olvidado, siempre había algo que los hacía coincidir, y volvía a abrir sus antiguas heridas de guerra. La última vez en España, cuando estaba intentando recuperar una muestra de las Plagas. Su carita al verla largarse en un helicóptero que le había mandado Wesker no había tenido desperdicio.

Había sobrevivido a ésa, aunque no había tenido ningún tipo de dudas. Leon era un luchador nato, e iba a hacer falta algo más que una ciudad infectada para derrotarlo. Así eran los grandes supervivientes: hombres y mujeres como ellos que, a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre conseguían salir indemnes. Raccoon City había sido un error que no debía repetir.

Se incorporó cogiendo la mochila. Se la colgó al hombro derecho y suspiró. Era una suerte que hubiera elegido una vestimenta cómoda: camisa blanca, pantalones negros y unas botas altas. No era su preferido, pero le ofrecía una comodidad sensacional. El casco no le pegaba demasiado, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Bien. Era hora de volver a concentrarse en la misión.

De pronto, el comunicador emitió un pitido. Frunció el ceño. Cuando la cosa no podía complicarse más… Aceptó la llamada. Le sorprendía tener señal; a estas alturas todos los sistemas de comunicación deberían estar caídos, pero allí estaba, recibiendo una llamada de su aliado… Por el momento.

-Me alegra ver que has sacado algo de tiempo para informar… -su voz sonaba tan fría y áspera como siempre. Siempre había tenido claro que Wesker era un hombre que vivía por y para sí. Un hombre que había traicionado a Umbrella y que se había alzado como una de las fuerzas más indomables.

-No hay mucho que contar –respondió Ada con tono de voz que sonaba aburrido. Ojalá hubiera algo de acción. Lo echaba de menos en parte -. La ciudad está completamente infectada. El aire está contaminado, y casi todos los ciudadanos han caído. Calculo que la tasa de supervivencia no debe ser mayor del tres por cierto.

-Asombroso –no le sorprendía que pareciera contento. Sabía que lo único que quería era una muestra de los virus… y si había algo de follón por medio mejor que mejor -. Parece que van muy en serio. Eso me gusta. ¿Has localizado a la persona que ha provocado el ataque?

-Aún no. He estado muy ocupada buscando un equipo con el que protegerme… -torció el gesto al pensar en el absurdo casco que llevaba encima -. Me pondré con ello enseguida.

-Elimina a cualquier superviviente que veas –su tono parecía acusador. Sabía que Wesker no era de los que olvidaba, y sabía que siempre la perdonaba porque conseguía cumplir con la misión, a veces con más problemas de los esperados pero con total garantía. Tendría que seguir investigando -. No podemos consentir que las distracciones nos hagan fracasar. Avísame si tienes alguna novedad.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Siempre hacía lo mismo, así que Ada ya estaba acostumbrada. Era un hombre con el que era bastante difícil tratar, pero le había llenado los bolsillos de dinero. Mientras ella cumpliera con su parte sabía que nunca le iba a sobrar el dinero. Ya tenía más del que podría haber imaginado hacía diez años, cuando empezó a trabajar como espía.

Tenía dos opciones: continuar recto por esa avenida o girar a la izquierda. Le parecía extraño que la B.S.A.A. no estuviera por allí poniendo un poco de orden. Siempre que había un ataque bioterrorista eran los primeros en aparecer, como una implacable fuerza decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con esa ardua tarea.

Iría hacia la izquierda. Si veía que era una calle sin salida o que no encontraba nada interesante volvería hasta allí. Le daba cierto aire deprimente observar esas calles vacías que hasta hacía unas horas había estado concurrida. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para…

De pronto, oyó unos disparos al fondo de la calle. Se detuvo. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía negarle la mano a quien la necesitara… aunque eso supondría dar un nuevo giro a su plan. Sabía que no debía entretenerse más. Negó en silencio. No tenía remedio. Echó a correr hacia la esquina y se quedó apoyada contra la pared. Comprobó que su pistola estaba cargada y echó un vistazo.

No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta. La calle estaba llena de B.O.W.S., y había una solitaria figura que disparaba a diestro y siniestro. Desde la distancia no conseguía distinguir mucho, pero no perdía nada por echar un vistazo… y así podría ayudar a alguien que estaba luchando desesperadamente por su vida. Se agachó y dio unos pasos sin perder de vista a las criaturas.

Se detuvo observando detenidamente al superviviente. Llevaba una máscara puesta. Eso quería decir que estaba al corriente de la infección. Tal vez era un policía que había logrado huir de toda esa parafernalia. Eso le dio a pensar que tal vez no era un superviviente cualquiera. ¿Y si ya había estado en otro ataque bioterrorista? Bueno, quizá no era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Apuntó y disparó a un perro infectado que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella. El disparo impactó de lleno en el rostro. La criatura quedó inmóvil en el suelo; era gratificante comprobar cómo su puntería seguía siendo tan buena como antes.

Era una auténtica putada. Sabía que tendría que haber estado más atento. Se había separado de Jill, y ahora era imposible dar la vuelta. Una gran horda le perseguía. ¿Cómo había podido despistarse de esa forma? No tenían forma de volver a comunicarse, ni siquiera de enviar una señal. Tenía que dar la vuelta en cuanto pudiera. El problema era que, caminara por donde caminase, siempre había una amenaza esperando.

Echó un rápido vistazo atrás. Le perseguían de lejos. No había un peligro inminente. Giró a la derecha intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y apuntó de un lado a otro viendo que la calle estaba completamente vacía. Una agradable novedad. Apoyó una mano en la pared y se llevó la otra al costado. Menos mal que hacía ejercicio diariamente, porque no sabía qué sería de él si no lo hiciera.

Sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo para descansar, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento y aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Hacia dónde iba a ir? Un ladrido llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza con lentitud. ¿Podría ponerse la cosa peor? Justo enfrente tenía un grupo de perros infectados que le miraban muy fijamente.

Cada vez tenía más claro que cuando todo aquello terminara iba a pedirse unas vacaciones bien merecidas… Eso si conseguía salir de allí de una pieza. Se separó de la pared y apuntó con su pistola a la criatura que tenía más cerca. Sabía que tenía que ser muy rápido, porque se les echarían encima enseguida.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo. Sólo tenía un cargador. Jill se había quedado con la mochila, y con la mayoría de las municiones. Tenía que pensar en un plan, y rápido. Si se quitaba de en medio a los de la parte izquierda abriría un camino que le permitiría huir sin sufrir mayores problemas. Tenía que ser rápido, y eso era algo que se le daba realmente bien.

Apretó el gatillo y apuntó al primero que se acercaba caminando. La bala le reventó el ojo derecho, pero el ser continuó avanzando, ahora a un mayor ritmo. Estaba visto y comprobado que estas cosas eran cada vez más resistentes. ¿Qué harían esos terroristas con los virus para hacerlos más fuertes? Volvió a disparar, y esta vez el disparo impactó en el pecho. El perro se quedó en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre que era cada vez más abundante.

Pero eso pareció activar a los demás. Dio un paso atrás. La situación se estaba volviendo más crítica por segundos. Tal vez lo mejor sería retirarse. No le apetecía absolutamente nada tener un encontronazo con esas cosas. Debían quedarle unas siete balas en el cargador, así que debía aprovecharlas. Se tiró al suelo rodando sobre su costado cuando uno de los can saltó hacia él mordiendo el lugar en el que había estado segundos antes.

Sonó un disparo a su espalda. Frunció el ceño. ¿Había alguien que le estaba ayudando? Pensó inmediatamente en Jill, pero se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente imposible que lo hubiera encontrado tan pronto. ¿Habría algún superviviente? Si era así tenía que ayudarlo. Se incorporó viendo cómo una figura enmascarada disparaba. Tenía buena mano. Había eliminado a tres.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Leon. Se incorporó dando un salto y apuntó a la criatura que tenía más cerca. Un par de disparos fueron suficientes. Sin embargo, algo lo empujó haciéndole volver a caer al suelo, pero esta vez de espaldas. Se arrastró con los codos manteniendo las distancias y se giró en el momento en el que vio cómo la B.O.W. se dirigía hacia él.

Levantó una pierna y le propinó una patada en el hocico. El ser salió disparado y se chocó contra una farola. Sus sesos quedaron desperdigados por la carretera y el propio palo de la farola. Un solitario disparo de la otra figura y todo quedó en silencio. Se había acabado; esos perros habían sido eliminados. Sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer la identidad de su ayudante.

Se incorporó con lentitud sin perder de vista al extraño. Cada vez tenía más claro que esa persona pertenecía a algún cuerpo del Estado. Sus movimientos, su forma de disparar… Desde luego que no era una persona normal y corriente. Cogió su pistola, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y dio unos pasos sin saber muy bien cómo interactuar. ¿Debía mostrarse amable o dejar las cosas claras desde el primer momento?

Se le ocurrió por primera vez que podría tratarse de una trampa. ¿Y si era Sherawat la que estaba bajo esa máscara? Decidió que no guardaría la pistola por si acaso. Aunque si hubiera sido ella le hubiera disparado en cuanto hubiera tenido la ocasión. Bien. Mantendría las distancias por su bien.

-Gracias… -dijo deteniéndose a pocos metros del extraño. Ahora que lo observaba de cerca tenía una estatura más cercana a la de una mujer -. De no ser por tu ayuda ahora no sería más que pasto para esas criaturas.

La otra persona guardó silencio. Leon no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pasando, pero aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo. Sabía que debía mantener la compostura y estar atento a cualquier señal extraña. Sí… muchos habían sido víctimas de emboscadas y sanguinarios crímenes tan sólo por el hecho de haber intentado echar una mano. No perdería esa idea de vista por si acaso.

-Leon… -y eso lo sorprendió aún más. ¡Esa persona lo conocía! Era una voz femenina, una voz demasiado… familiar. Aunque tenía la máscara que lo cubría no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto y poner los ojos como platos. Sabía quién era.

-Ada… -eso sí que era algo inesperado… aunque no tanto. Sabía que donde había un ataque bioterrorista ella estaba siempre pululando. Esa mujer era tan mezquina, inquietante y sexy… Era una combinación sumamente explosiva -. Apuesto mis extremidades a que estás buscando a Sherawat.

La espía guardó silencio. Leon ya conocía su juego demasiado bien. Posiblemente iría con evasivas y se largaría a la menos oportunidad dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Hace unos años quizá se hubiera enfadado y hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, como en Raccoon City, pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrado, y sabía que no podía esperar nada a cambio.

 _Siempre ayuda… aunque a su manera. Si está buscando a Sherawat tal vez pueda proponerle una especie de pacto para llegar hasta ella…_

-Estaba dando un paseo por aquí hasta que la ciudad se fue a la mierda… -mintió la asiática dando unos pasos hacia él. El agente podía notar su cercanía. El pulso se le aceleró ligeramente. Esa mujer le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, pero siempre le había atraído hasta un punto inexplicable: muchos decían que no debía mezclarse con ella, pero siempre, de una forma u otra, le había ayudado a sobrevivir.

Leon sonrió bajo la máscara al escuchar la mentira tan grande que había soltado.

-Eso no te lo crees que ni tú… -respondió negando continuamente en silencio. ¿Hasta cuándo continuaría con ese juego? Nunca había sabido exactamente a qué bando pertenecía, pero lo que estaba claro era que siempre jugaba las cartas a su modo, como si fueran objetos de usar y tirar. ¿Quién no le decía que lo fuera a utilizar para llegar hasta Sherawat? -. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas… porque sé que no has venido aquí de turismo…

Ada guardó silencio. Si la presionaba quizá conseguiría algo de información. Sabía que lo más importante era encontrar a Jill antes de que resultara herida o algo peor… pero no podía dar de lado al hecho de que Ada podría ser una gran ayuda. No hacía falta más que ver cómo se había defendido de esas B.O.W.S. Raccoon City los había endurecido a todos; eso estaba claro.

La asiática siguió callada. ¿Tal vez estaba valorando qué iba a contarle? O puede que estuviera haciéndose la remolona. Lo único que tenía claro era que no estaba allí para perder el tiempo: su vida y la de su compañera estaba en juego, y cuanto más tardara en encontrarla, menos posibilidades tendrían de sobrevivir. Estuve a punto de decírselo cuando la espía habló.

-Oí que se iba a producir un ataque bioterrorista y decidí echar un vistazo para ver qué podía averiguar –le explicó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Leon no se lo tragó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar con mentiras y evasivas? Era la tónica de siempre.

-Déjame adivinarlo… -la interrumpió cruzándose de brazos. Estaba empezando a cansarse un poco de toda esa historia -. Te manda Wesker. Sé que hay algún tipo de conexión.

-Vaya, veo que sigues haciendo los deberes… -ironizó Ada sin poder evitar sonreír. Nunca iba a cambiar, y siempre se adelantaba a sus movimientos. Había mejorado mucho desde su primer encontronazo. Trabajar para el gobierno le estaba sentando de maravilla -. ¿Qué sabes del ataque?

-Hasta ahora, poco. Sherawat y Lansdale siguen cooperando, y decidieron poner en marcha algún maquiavélico plan –se detuvo unos instantes. ¿Debía seguir contándole lo poco que sabía hasta ahora? -. Descubrimos que Lansdale tenía una base en Chicago desde la que operaba en secreto. Chris Redfield está encargándose de ello.

Ada volvió a quedarse en silencio, como si estuviera valorando todo lo que le había soltado. Aún no sabía si podía confiar en ella; siempre le provocaba esa duda. Nunca sabía si sus intenciones eran ayudar o utilizarlo para sus intereses.

-¿Está la B.S.A.A. por aquí? –preguntó con un deje de curiosidad que a Leon no le pasó por alto.

-No. Sólo me acompaña Jill Valentine.

-¿Y dónde está? –no era que se sintiera preocupada por su ausencia, pero en una situación tan caótica era un suicidio separarse.

-Nos perseguía una horda y nos vimos obligados a huir –guardó silencio. No sabía si decirle a Ada que estaba persiguiendo a Sherawat. Tal vez podía ser un gancho para que le echara una mano; podría ser una buena táctica para darle a probar de su propia medicina -. Vimos a Sherawat… Lo mismo va tras ella. Tenemos que evitar que esto se escape aún más de las manos…

Ada se quedó callada. Leon no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Siempre era un hueso duro de roer. Por unos instantes deseó poder verle el rostro, interpretar su expresión. Un ruido los alertó. No hacía falta mucho para darse cuenta de que se avecinaban problemas. Miró de un lado a otro. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse. No había demasiado… salvo un pequeño habitáculo que era un baño.

-Allí… -murmuró tocándole ligeramente el hombro a la asiática, que asintió rápidamente al darse cuenta del plan.

El agente fue el primero en llegar. Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Accedió al interior sin mirar atrás y esperó a que Ada cruzara. Cerró la puerta y se pegó todo lo posible a la pared. El espacio era bastante reducido, pero lo más importante en ese momento era pasar desapercibidos. El olor a orina era historia desagradable, pero no debía ponerse a pensar en ello; los gemidos se iban escuchando cada vez con más intensidad.

Ada se pegó a su cuerpo. Sintió como una especie de descarga eléctrica. No sabía qué tenía que le atraía como un imán. Podía sentir su cercanía con tan sólo mover un pie. En la calle se oía bastante alboroto, el suficiente para saber que, salvo que los hubieran visto, estarían a salvo. Sería un accidente demasiado casual que dieran con ellos estando allí ocultos.

Leon no tenía ni idea de cuántos eran, pero a juzgar por sus gritos y las pisadas, debían ser al menos quince. La idea de salir al exterior y enfrentarse a ellos estaba perdiendo cada vez más peso. Intentó encontrar alguna forma de echar un vistazo al exterior, pero todo estaba bien cubierto.

De pronto, se escuchó un golpe que hizo vibrar la puerta. Leon y Ada intercambiaron una rápida mirada aunque era imposible saber qué era lo que pensaba cada uno; aquello estaba completamente oscuro, y no podían quitarse las máscaras bajo ningún concepto. El ruido volvió a sucederse. La puerta cedió un poco. El agente se separó de la pared y se apoyó contra la puerta regañándose mentalmente por no haber echado el pestillo… si es que lo tenía.

La fuerza con la que la criatura que estaba al otro lado golpeaba no era soportable, así que imaginó que sólo se trataba de uno. Pareció desistir. La puerta no volvió a moverse, y cada vez los pasos se escuchaban más lejanos. ¿Pero cuántas hordas de ésas había en la ciudad? ¡Era una auténtica locura! Esperó pacientemente otros segundos por si había algún regazado.

No se oía absolutamente nada. El silencio era absoluto. Agarró el pomo y lo giró con lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Abrió la puerta dejándola sola unos centímetros abierta, los suficientes como para observar la calle de derecha a izquierda. A simple vista no consiguió ver nada. Abrió un poco más. Todo estaba despejado. Se habían largado.

-Vía libre –anunció en voz baja sin dejar de vigilar. Su pistola estaba bien preparada por si necesitaba usarla. Esos bichos tenían la manía de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos. La asiática salió al exterior echando un vistazo también. Se fiaba de Leon, pero ya había tenido suficientes aventuras en el pasado -. Ha ido de un pelo.

-Y que lo digas… -asintió Ada sin dejar de apuntar a un lado y a otro. Desde luego que iba a ser difícil encontrar a Sherawat con toda la mierda que había montada en la ciudad -. Será mejor que cada uno continúe con su tarea antes de que esto se vuelva una auténtica locura…

Leon agarró a Ada del brazo. No podía dejar que se marchara así como así. Sabía que ambos podían salir ilesos de una situación que se estaba volviendo más y más complicada conforme pasaba el tiempo. Siempre había sentido que su deber era protegerla, pero ella no lo ponía nada fácil: era autosuficiente, arrogante… y le había salvado la vida dos veces.

-Creo que ambos buscamos lo mismo –fue lo único que logró decir para intentar convencerla. Siempre era un hueso duro, pero debía hacer lo imposible para hacerla entrar en razón -. Todo será más fácil si seguimos juntos.

-Leon… -Ada no sabía qué responder. Le apetecía mucho unir fuerzas con él. Era un gran hombre que se había forjado a sí mismo a base de palos y duro entrenamiento. Wesker siempre había insistido en la necesidad de eliminarlo, y ella sabía perfectamente por qué: era un superviviente de Raccoon City, un hombre hecho de una pasta especial que sobrevivía pasara lo que pasase… y un motivo de distracción. Nunca había intentado interponerse en su camino, pero habían tenido algún que otro rifirrafe por las muestras -. Lo siento, pero pueden vernos juntos…

Bajo la máscara, Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Tal era el control que ejercía Wesker sobre ella? Aunque nunca sabía de qué lado estaba, no había ningún tipo de duda de que nunca había intentado matarlo, eso sin contar aquella vez en España que lo apuntó cuando sostenía la única muestra de las Plagas que no había sido destruida.

-Ada… -no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo, pero debía hacer todo lo necesario para que se quedara a su lado -. Nunca sé qué vas a decir o hacer para quitarte de en medio –tal vez era un poco brusco, pero quizá serviría como toque de atención -. No sé qué clase de negocio tienes con Wesker, pero lo que está claro es que nunca has querido utilizar el virus para hacer daño… Sé que no eres de esa clase de persona –guardó silencio intentando obtener alguna respuesta o reacción… pero seguía callada -. Ambos queremos evitar que esta catástrofe vaya a más: tú cogerás tu muestra y te largarás, como siempre, y yo intentaré junto a Jill minimizar los daños que ha producido Sherawat… aunque a estas alturas lo veo bastante complicado.

La espía se cruzó de brazos a la altura del pecho, pensativa. Sabía que no le hacía daño a nadie echando una mano, y eso le permitiría llegar a su objetivo fácilmente. Leon siempre le había caído bien: su forma de preocuparse por los demás, de querer ayudar pasara lo que pasase… Le había cautivado por mucho que se negara a pensarlo. Estaba en una encrucijada: ¿y si, de alguna forma, se veía obligada a abandonarlo a su suerte porque tenía la posibilidad de completar la misión?

Tenía que decidirse ya; los terroristas y los virus no esperaban eternamente. Y no debía olvidarse tampoco de Valentine, que estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad persiguiendo a Sherawat. Eso, sin saber por qué, la puso en alerta. No era tan imprudente y cabezona como Redfield, pero estaba segura de que si se le ofrecía la oportunidad no dudaría en disparar… y si la muestra no estaba por allí necesitaba a Sherawat viva.

-Está bien –dictaminó emitiendo luego un suspiro. Esperaba no arrepentirse -. Busquemos a esas dos antes de que se maten.

Leon asintió aliviado. Era imposible que consiguiera salir ileso sin su ayuda. Pero, por si acaso, no le quitaría el ojo de encima.

Jill no dejó de mirar atrás en ningún momento. Sabía que si lo hacía perdería unos segundos valiosísimos. La bolsa le pesaba bastante, pero no podía entretenerse ahora con eso. La horda se acercaba a una velocidad de vértigo, y si no aceleraba el ritmo era muy probable que la alcanzaran. Espera que Leon la estuviera siguiendo de cerca, porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para comprobarlo.

Venciendo a sus impulso echó un rápido vistazo… y no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada. Los infectados habían quedado muy atrás, tanto que apenas eran visibles desde la distancia. Y Leon no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

-¿Leon? –lo llamó elevando su preocupada voz. Silencio. Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora? Volvió sus pasos mirando a un lado y a otro, pero el agente no estaba por ninguna parte -. ¡Leon! ¿Me escuchas?

Esto se estaba poniendo feo, demasiado feo. Se apoyó contra la pared y respiró hondo. Leon se había quedado rezagado, la ayuda posiblemente tardaría bastantes horas en llegar, Jessica estaba sacándole cada vez más ventaja… y había muchas más criaturas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cerró los ojos negando constantemente en silencio. Debía tranquilizarse. Si de algo se sentía orgullosa era de su capacidad para controlar la situación pasara lo que pasase. De no ser así no habría sobrevivido ni a la mansión Spencer o a Raccoon City por poner un ejemplo… aunque siempre había contado con ayuda.

Sostuvo con fuerza la pistola. Lo único que podía hacer era continuar con la misión. Jessica no le sacaba demasiada ventaja, tal vez un par de manzanas de ventaja. El problema era que había tantas calles que aquello se convertía en una auténtica ratonera. Sólo esperaba no equivocarse y acabar por accidente en un callejón sin salida o en una trampa preparada por esa hija de puta.

Volvió a echarse la mochila al hombro para colocarla en una posición más cómoda, y comenzó a andar alejándose todo lo posible del peligro. La ciudad era un peligro constante, así que no podía decirse que estuviera a salvo durante mucho tiempo. Siguió recto hasta una pequeña bifurcación. Echó un rápido vistazo a derecha y a izquierda, pero todo estaba desierto.

La cuestión ahora era decidir el camino correcto. Sherawat podría haber ido en cualquier dirección. Decidió buscar alguna pista que le ayudara algo en su búsqueda: unas balas, algún rastro de sangre, un cuerpo, lo que fuera. Observó detenidamente el asfalto: había algunos charcos de aguas que se habían formado a partir de una fuente que soltaba agua sin parar.

Pero no había nada de provecho. Miró por entre los coches, por debajo, en un parque infantil que tenía cerca, pero esa zorra se las estaba apañando muy bien para borrar todos sus rastros. Miró a la derecha. Había un pequeño callejón con una escalera metálica que subía a lo alto de lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Lo pensó durante unos instantes. Tal vez si subiera allí podría tener una mejor perspectiva de las calles venideras, y con un poco de suerte podría localizar a su objetivo.

Estaba decidido. Echó a correr hacia la escalerilla agarrando con fuerza la mochila. Subió los peldaños a buen ritmo hasta llegar arriba. Fue la primera vez en las horas anteriores que sintió que allí estaba a salvo momentáneamente. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y la abrió. Estaba convencida de haber cogido unos prismáticos del suministro del cuartel.

Echó a un lado todos los cargadores y las armas sin dar con los prismáticos. Lamentaba que Leon no llevara encima algo más que un par de cargadores y una pistola. Sabía que tenía que encontrarlo deprisa antes de que ocurriera una desgracia… pero Jessica estaba cerca. Lo presentía. Leon había demostrado numerosas veces que sabía cuidar de sí mismo muy bien.

Y entonces los encontró. Se acercó al borde que estaba más pegado a la carretera por la que había accedido y contempló a través del binocular el espacio que la rodeaba. La zona en la que se había separado de Leon estaba completamente llena de infectados. Tal y como había pensado, era un completo suicidio dar la vuelta. Al menos estaban bastante lejos.

Miró a la derecha. Había una enorme barricada que bloqueaba al acceso casi a un kilómetro de distancia. Suerte que no había optado por coger por allí, porque habría tenido que darse la vuelta; su sentido de la orientación seguía estando intacto como siempre. A la izquierda había un conjunto de edificios que dificultaba la visión. Apoyó un pie sobre el borde y se inclinó un poco más, pero era imposible distinguir algo.

En la parte trasera había una arboleda bastante espesa que cubría una extensión bastante considerable. No se apreciaba nada extraño por allí. Se apartó un poco los prismáticos resoplando. Le gustaría echar un vistazo en mayor profundidad a esa zona de edificios; puede que Sherawat estuviera por allí. El problema era llegar hasta allí; ir por carretera quizá era demasiado arriesgado.

El negocio que estaba al lado tenía una altura parecida a la superficie sobre la que estaba, y tampoco había mucha distancia entre uno y otro; unos dos metros quizá. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa: saltar de un edificio a otro. Sabía que era complicado, y que si se quedaba corta o cometía cualquier otro error podría ser fatal. Cogió la bolsa del suelo y se acercó al borde más cercano.

Movió la bolsa hacia delante y hacia atrás con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer un lanzamiento perfecto. Realizó los mismos movimientos durante unos instantes más y la lanzó. Vio cómo se elevaba en el aire y cómo poco a poco iba cayendo hasta dar en la superficie del otro edificio. Suspiró aliviada. Había pasado la primera prueba con bastante nota. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil: cruzar sin morir en el intento.

Observó fijamente su destino. Cogió aire lentamente y lo expulsó. Repitió la misma operación tres veces y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Necesitaba dar una buena carrera para llegar al otro edificio sin sufrir ningún percance. Enfundó su arma en la pierna derecha, y levantó el brazo izquierdo sin apartar la mirada del borde. Dio una primera zancada corta y luego aumentó el ritmo conforme se iba acercando al precipicio.

Pisó con decisión y encogió ligeramente las piernas para ganar más impulso, como le habían enseñado en el entrenamiento básico de los S.T.A.R.S. hacía ya algunos años. Qué bien sentaba saber que las buenas nunca se iban. Se elevó bastantes metros, aunque tenía que no los suficientes. Estiró los brazos conforme se iba acercando al otro lado, y se agarró con fuerza con la mano izquierda.

Se tambaleó ligeramente, pero había sido un buen salto finalmente. Levantó el brazo derecho e intentó impulsarse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas.

-¡Ah! –exclamó en el momento en el que la pierna derecha se le resbalaba. Se golpeó contra la pared, y la pistola salió despedida hacia abajo -. ¡No!

No pudo hacer más que observar cómo su arma se perdía de vista hasta caer cerca de unas cajas de cartón. Necesitaba recuperarla como fuera, aunque tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y se agarró con ambas manos al borde. Apoyó las piernas para hacer palanca y mantuvo la posición durante unos segundos intentando coger el mayor impulso posible.

Con las piernas como apoyo, apretó los dientes y esta vez consiguió pasar la rodilla izquierda por encima del borde. Segundos después ya estaba a salvo sobre el tejado del negocio. Se dejó caer junto a la mochila completamente agotada. Había sido un viajecito corto pero bastante intenso. Su respiración aún estaba bastante agitada, pero no era nada que pudiera arreglar unos segundos de descanso.

Se incorporó un poco y volvió a recuperar los prismáticos, que estaban en la parte superior del interior de la bolsa. Era una pena que hubiera dejado caer su pistola de esa forma. Tenía armamento de sobra, pero esa pistola la llevaba siguiendo desde que se había inaugurado la B.S.A.A. hacía un par de años. Era, por así decirlo, como una especie de amuleto de la suerte.

Además, había sido un regalo de Chris por haberle ayudado a fundar la organización de la que ambos eran accionistas y activos participantes en todas las misiones que se desarrollaban. Sabía que no debía pensar en él tal y como estaba la situación y lo que había hecho, pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que tanto su compañero como su hermana también estarían pasando lo suyo en Chicago.

Tal y como había predicho, desde allí tenía una mejor visión de la zona que quedaba oculta por los edificios. Parecía desembocar a una avenida, una bastante larga y que estaba desierta. Se colocó mejor los prismáticos y decidió echar un vistazo para estar del todo segura. Había varios vehículos abandonados, alguna papelera echando humo y comercios destrozados por completo.

Parecía que por allí se había producido una buena movida. Tal vez no sería muy buena idea seguir en aquella dirección, aunque seguía teniendo la sensación de que Jessica estaba en algún lugar de allí. De pronto, se oyeron disparos. El corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza. Tenía que ser ella. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

-¿Dónde estás, hija de puta? –murmuró echando un vistazo de derecha a izquierda, y de arriba abajo. Y entonces, vio algo que le heló la sangre -. Santo Dios…

Por la avenida había un grupo de criaturas, y todas ellas le eran muy conocidas: esos seres parecidos a unas masas que habían encontrado en la playa del Mediterráneo, y los Oozes, esas criaturas enormes con garras afiladas y dientes largos capaz de chupar y arrancar miembros del cuerpo. ¡Esa loca los había dejado sueltos!

¡Y allí estaba ella! Estaba en mitad de la calle con un rifle disparando a diestro y siniestro mientras intentaba huir sin demasiado éxito. Sabía que era peligroso internarse por esa zona plagada de infectados, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para atraparla. No podía perder más tiempo. Además, no estaba demasiado lejos, tal vez a un par de manzanas; en poco más de tres minutos estaría allí.

Encontraría una forma de llegar… y de recuperar su pistola.

* * *

Mmm... Ada como siempre apareciendo en el momento oportuno. ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? ¿Ayudará realmente a Leon?

 **Stardust4:** aquí todos van a tener su oportunidad, aunque siempre haya alguien que lo observa todo desde las sombras y no se atreva a dar un paso en falso. Digamos que Steve está empezando a sufrir los efectos del virus que hay en su cuerpo, y eso me temo que no es nada bueno... Feliz año nuevo y que te vaya todo muy bien ;)

 **Xaori:** yo también los odio, por eso los he incluido jajaja Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la vez que vuelves desde la casa de invitados a la mansión y te ataca el primer hunter... Qué mal lo pasé, y eso que iba con la escopeta xD Aún no quiero decir nada, pero me da que todo el tema de Steve tiene muy mala pinta... Ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo que estoy escribiendo. Feliz año amiga, por un año más escribiendo fics locos :D

Me despido por este año. Os deseo a todos un feliz año. See you in 2018!


	23. Una lucha desigual

¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que hayáis empezado el año con buen pie. Tal y como os prometí aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Esto cada vez pinta más a lucha a muerte ;)

* * *

El episodio del centro comercial había quedado atrás. Llevaban varios minutos de bastante calma, y eso era algo que, en cierto sentido, les preocupaba. ¿Quería decir eso que todo el mundo había sido pasto de las B.O.W.S.? Chris sabía por experiencia que la ciudad tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que lamentar la mala suerte que habían corrido todos los ciudadanos.

Wesker aún no se había mostrado, y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en hacerlo; era su estilo: permanecer en las sombras y aparecer en el momento adecuado. Siempre lo había hecho. Debía reconocer que sin su ayuda Jill y él no habrían conseguido las pruebas necesarias para desmantelar a Umbrella. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Una especie de venganza personal contra Spencer?

Habían descubierto que sus intenciones no eran otras que robar todos los datos de la desaparecida corporación para hacerse con el absoluto control de todos sus datos y manejarlos a su antojo. Lo había conseguido en Rusia, a la sombra de todo, cuando Jill y él estaban peleando contra la última B.O.W. que Umbrella había creado antes de desaparecer.

Siempre los había estado observando desde la distancia, y sin saber cómo, conseguía ir siempre un paso por delante. Llevaban mucho tiempo dándole vueltas, y la única respuesta que se les ocurría era que, con todos esos datos, quería crear una nueva cepa superior, con la que infectar y esclavizar a todo el mundo. Estaba, por así decirlo, allanándose el camino y aprovechando que la B.S.A.A. hacía el trabajo sucio.

Oyó un grito lejano, como si alguien estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Chris levantó una mano indicándole a Claire que se detuviera. Quería estar seguro de todo lo que hacía antes de conducirlos por error a una trampa mortal. No había un enemigo solo, y por eso tenían que extremar mucho más las precauciones. La pelirroja también había oído algo, y permanecía atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que se produjera; ya habían tenido suficientes sorpresas.

No podía dejar de pensar en Steve. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Wesker? Ojalá pudiera volver a hablar con él, aunque lo cierto era que no parecía demasiado comunicativo. El virus lo había cambiado, lo había transformado en una cosa que ya no era ese chaval despreocupado que la ayudó a escapar de la isla de Rockfort. No sabía qué haría si llegaba el momento de tener que decidir… Steve no era malo; sólo era un esclavo más del virus.

Chris no se movió. El grito no volvió a repetirse. Bajó ligeramente la pistola, aunque sin dejar de estar atento a los alrededores. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo vigilado constantemente… y sabía que Wesker tenía algo que ver con ello. Estaba convencido de que no tardaría en aparecer, y quería estar preparado para recibirlo como se merecía. Unos arbustos se movieron a su izquierda.

-¡Ah! –exclamó su hermana al verlo por el rabillo del ojo. El mayor de los Redfield se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras con la otra mano apuntaba a un árbol bastante grande.

Dio unos decididos pasos hacia allí. Iba a hacer salir a lo que quiera que hubiera allí fuera como fuese. Claire observaba cómo su hermano se acercaba poco a poco a la zona donde se habían movido los arbustos. Apuntó también en esa dirección preparada para disparar a la primera cosa que saliera. Chris ya estaba a escasos metros del árbol. Se detuvo echando un rápido vistazo y continuó hasta llegar al tronco.

Apoyó una mano y echó un vistazo por la parte derecha sin dejar de apuntar. Allí no había absolutamente nada. Se separó un poco del tronco y dirigió sus pasos unos metros más al norte. Miró de un lado a otro, pero no conseguía ver nada. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Debía volver inmediatamente con Claire. No podía perderla de vista. Se giró, y de pronto, algo cayó sobre su espalda, derribándolo.

-¡Chris! –gritó la pelirroja viendo cómo un cazador había saltado desde una rama. La escopeta del ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. había salido disparada varios metros a la izquierda, y era imposible que pudiera alcanzarla.

Claire levantó su arma dispuesta a disparar. De pronto, desde su derecha, vio cómo alguien corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Se quedó perpleja. ¡Esa persona parecía estar en llamas!

Steve llevaba un tiempo vagando por las calles sin encontrar absolutamente nada interesante. La forma en la que se había deshecho de esas criaturas aún estaba en su mente. Era poderoso; su maestro se lo había repetido varias veces, y lo único que tenía que hacer era poner a prueba sus habilidades. Ya no tenía miedo a nada, y sus dudas se habían disipado por completo: ahora obedecía a su maestro, y si él le había ordenado que destruyera todo lo que encontrara a su paso, eso haría.

Había una papelera ardiendo un poco más adelante. El fuego era un gran aliado, y le permitiría terminar la misión con éxito. ¿Desde cuándo un ser humano se había sentido como si estuviera en otra dimensión, más real, más tangible? Al principio había tenido sus dudas, mucho miedo y, sobre todo, desconocimiento. Ahora todo había cambiado, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerle.

De repente, un hombre vestido con ropas militares corría hacia él agarrándose el hombro izquierdo. En la otra mano llevaba un rifle que estaba algo manchado de sangre. ¿Era ésta otra prueba que tenía que superar? El tiempo lo diría. Se detuvo observando cómo el tipo se acercaba cada vez más sin haberse percatado de su presencia. No fue hasta que casi se le echa encima cuando el extraño abrió los ojos de par en par, tal vez sorprendido.

-¡Gracias a Dios que encuentro a alguien! –exclamó tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Steve no tenía intención de perder el tiempo con ese individuo, pero si le daba el coñazo no dudaría en quitárselo de en medio. El militar se quedó observándolo como si no hubiera visto nada igual nunca -. Esas personas… ¡están locas! No te acerques a ellas. ¡Me han arañado y mordido!

Y, efectivamente, Steve observó cómo la sangre procedía de una mordedura que tenía en el hombro que se sujetaba. Ese hombre estaba condenado, como todos los demás. No había ninguna posibilidad para él; no había sido elegido. Tenía que eliminarlo antes de que fuera un problema más gordo.

-Sólo actúan por necesidad, por sed de hambre… y rabia –le explicó con un tono de voz que sonaba aburrido. El militar se lo quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño. Era tan estúpido que ni siquiera entendía que el mundo estaba empezando a cambiar.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Tenemos que salir cagando leches de aquí!

-No puedo –respondió con una mirada que pretendía ser dura. Seguía allí perdiendo el tiempo, y eso que se había prometido que se encargaría de cualquier cosa que fuera un obstáculo -. Tengo una misión que cumplir, y no puedo irme hasta haberla terminado.

Y dio unos pasos intentando alejarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar la ayuda del exterior, pero todas las autoridades estarían advertidas, y el margen de maniobra era cada vez menor. De pronto, el extraño lo agarró del brazo izquierdo, y se retiró de inmediato gritando.

-¡Joder! ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? –dejó caer el rifle moviendo la mano de arriba abajo como si con eso fuera a quitarse el dolor -. ¡Estás ardiendo!

Steve sonrió. Sentía que estaba cada vez más preparado para el desafío, aunque tal vez necesitara un pequeño empujón para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Agarró al tipo por el cuello ante la mirada de sorpresa de éste. Era fuerte, pero Steve le superaba con creces a pesar de que estaba bastante delgado; se le notaban todos los huesos. El militar intentó soltarse sin demasiado éxito; el aire estaba empezando a faltarle.

-¿Qué… quieres? –logró decir entre toses viendo cómo el extraño seguía sin aflojar. No entendía de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza con lo débil que se le veía. Tenía que estar contagiado o algo de eso; no encontraba otra explicación.

Steve tomó aire, y se preparó para lo que iba a hacer. Envió toda la fuerza a su brazo derecho, y de él empezaron a salir unas llamas débiles, pero que fueron ganando en intensidad. Observó detenidamente al hombre, que seguía luchando inútilmente. Quería comprobarlo, quería ser… como su maestro.

-¡Ah! –el grito le salió del alma. Las llamas fueron directas a la cara del tipo, que empezó a emitir chillidos de dolor y de angustia mientras su cuerpo se calcinaba.

Steve lo dejó caer al suelo sin apartar la mirada ni un instante. Todo se consumía tan rápidamente… En pocos segundos el militar se quedó inerte en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo carbonizado. ¿Qué había cambiado para que todas sus dudas se disiparan? Estaba seguro de que su creador tenía algo que ver. Observó detenidamente su nueva obra de arte. Lo tenía todo: fuerza, rapidez, poder… No podía pedir más.

Lo único que esperaba era que los gritos no hubieran alertado a algún otro superviviente perdido… sobre todo a cierta pelirroja con la que tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse. Quería seguir probándose y descubrir hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, así que decidió continuar no sin antes echar un vistazo al cadáver por si llevaba algo de utilidad.

El rifle podría ser un buen aliado. Siempre le habían gustado esos trastos, pero lo cierto era que no le hacía ninguna falta. ¿Sería capaz también de esquivar disparos? Sería algo muy interesante de ver. No creía que tuviera la suficiente velocidad, pero no perdía nada por probarlo.

 _Oh, querido Steve. Ese privilegio todavía no te ha sido concedido. Pero vas por el buen camino. Estás haciendo un trabajo formidable; estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

Steve miró de un lado a otro intentando descubrir la ubicación de la persona que se estaba dirigiendo a él. El maestro tenía que estar por allí cerca, pero no conseguía verlo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Dio una vuelta de un lado a otro de la calle, pero no logró encontrarlo. Había sonado muy cerca… como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza. ¿Era posible que pudiera leerle la mente?

 _Puedo leer parte de tus pensamientos y comunicarte contigo si es lo que te preocupa…_

Definitivamente la voz de su señor sonaba en su cabeza. Tenía que haber una especie de conexión entre ambos que permitiera esa conexión. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… pero no tenía del todo claro que las respondiera; siempre había sido un poco mezquino, o eso era lo poco que conocía de él. Decidió probar si él podía intentar comunicarse también.

 _¿Por qué puedo utilizar el fuego? ¿Qué es esa sensación de rabia que fluye en mi interior? Creo que puede ayudarme a responder a esas preguntas._

 _Claro que puedo… Sólo eres un joven perdido en buscar de un lugar en este mundo de hipócritas y locos… Me estoy asegurando de llevarte por el buen camino… Por el bien de los dos…_

 _Sigue sin responder a mis preguntas…_

Hubo una pequeña pausa. No sabía si estaba jugando con él, pero lo único que tenía claro era que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Si al menos tuviera un objetivo claro y entendiera algo más sobre su condición podría actuar en consecuencia.

 _En tu interior brota una energía que se está acoplando a tu cuerpo, proporcionándote unas habilidades fuera de lo común… Quiero probar si en este mundo, además de mí, hay alguien digno de ese poder… Tú por ahora estás respondiendo muy bien a las expectativas… Eres toda una promesa._

 _¿Y de dónde viene esa energía? ¿Nací con ella?_

 _No… Pero se puede decir que has nacido por segunda vez… Más poderoso, más fuerte, más ágil… Eres una versión prototipo de mí…_

Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba oír, pero estaba algo más tranquilo. Esa fuerza que notaba en su interior era la que estaba produciendo ese calor que desprendía… Era una sensación bastante incómoda, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ella… Le hacía sentir bien, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Tengo más trabajo para ti, querido. Tengo a cierta pelirroja en el campo de visión. No está demasiado lejos de ti… Puedes ir a hacerle una visita y demostrarle tu gratitud por ofrecerse como conejillo de indias…_

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Steve se quedó boquiabierto. Esa chica… Estaba muy presente en su subconsciente, demasiado… Como si hubiera formado parte de su pasado o algo de eso. No tenía muy claro si estaba de su lado o contra él, pero debía obedecer las órdenes de su amo. Cerró los ojos, y se percató de que un par de calles más allá un cazador estaba rondando. Esa conexión que tenía con esos seres era bastante útil, pero le producía cierto malestar.

Debía seguirlo. Algo le decía que la pelirroja estaba por allí. Su creador no volvió a dirigirse a él, así que no le quedó más remedio que emprender el camino. Echó a correr sin sentir una pizca de cansancio ¿Esa fuerza también era capaz de reducir el cansancio? ¿Por qué su amo no había sido más preciso con las explicaciones? Era un auténtico misterio, y tal vez quería que lo descubriera por sí mismo.

Ya estaba cerca. Vio a la criatura saltar sobre la espalda de un tipo al que tiró al suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Los ayudaría… y luego podría encontrar algunas respuestas… o eso esperaba. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas lanzar fuego contra la criatura, y como si algo obedeciera su pensamiento, su brazo empezó a arder. Continuó corriendo. Ya podía sentir la sed de sangre del ser que estaba a punto de despedazar a ese pobre infeliz.

Dio un salto y elevó el brazo. Lo echó hacia atrás y golpeó con fuerza a la criatura en la espalda. Salió disparada hacia la izquierda completamente en llamas. Chillaba de dolor. Todas sus extremidades estaban quedando consumidas por el fuego. Con un gemido lastimero se quedó tumbada en el suelo, inerte, con un fuerte olor a carne quemada en el ambiente.

-¡Steve! –se dio la vuelta lentamente. Y allí estaba ella. Era hora de encontrar algunas respuestas.

Claire observó con los ojos como platos cómo una figura que echaba llamas le quitaba la B.O.W. de encima a Chris, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada; todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Había dado un salto tremendo… ¡y su brazo estaba ardiendo! ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Algo le decía que alguna clase de virus estaba actuando en su interior, y tenía toda la pinta que era el T-Veronica.

Se puso aún más alerta. Si Steve estaba por allí quería decir que Wesker estaría rondando por algún lugar cercano. Sin bajar su arma observó cómo Steve miraba con una mezcla de satisfacción y asco cómo el cadáver de la criatura se consumía. Chris aún estaba en el suelo contemplando boquiabierto la escena.

-¡Steve! –lo llamó la pelirroja con un deje de preocupación. El aludido se dio la vuelta despacio, con la mirada al frente. Claire tragó saliva con dificultad. No había esperado ese encuentro ni mucho menos, y lo cierto era que no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

El joven se quedó observando a los Redfield con una mirada vacía, como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer con ellos. Chris se incorporó con lentitud buscando su escopeta; estaba a los pies de Steve. Se quedó quieto. Sabía que, con toda probabilidad, si daba un paso en falso, no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerle lo mismo que al cazador.

-Steve, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme la escopeta, por favor? –le pidió con un tono de voz que intentaba que fuera conciliador. Era muy importante manejar el tacto en esta situación, algo que Claire le había estado intentando inculcar desde hacía tiempo pero del que carecía en absoluto. Era un hombre de acción, no de negocios. Si se ponía chulito no iba a dudar en plantarle cara.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué me conocéis? ¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones? –les preguntó casi de forma atropellada sin hacer caso del ruego del mayor de los Redfield, que había dejado de avanzar al detectar que no estaba demasiado dispuesto a cooperar. Los Redfield compartieron una rápida mirada, y esta vez fue Claire la que intervino.

-Steve, soy Claire… Estuvimos juntos en la isla de Rockfort, ¿no te acuerdas? Me ayudaste a escapar.

El joven frunció el ceño. ¿La isla de Rockfort? ¿Se supone que tenía que significar algo para él? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ahora: ¿y si todo era cuento para hacerle bajar la guardia y hacerle daño? Algo en su interior le decía que esa chica estaba en algún lugar de su pasado, pero era incapaz de recordar el dónde o el cómo.

-¿Debería sonarme? –contestó con un tono algo más duro. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar. Ninguno dijo nada. La menor de los Redfield dio unos pasos hacia él, y se apartó con violencia. La chica se detuvo sorprendida -. ¡Atrás! Me habláis de cosas que no tienen ningún sentido para mí…

-No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado en tu cuerpo para… -Chris se detuvo intentando encontrar una buena explicación a lo que acababa de ver. Cada día los virus lo sorprendían más -. Estás bajo el poder de un virus, el T Veronica posiblemente, aunque bastante mejorado.

Steve volvió a fruncir el ceño. Le estaban comiendo la cabeza; no había otra explicación. Todo lo que estaban diciendo se lo estaban inventando; querían que bajara la guardia… y no estaba dispuesto a ceder lo más mínimo. Debía reunirse con su maestro lo antes posible; estaba seguro de que él podría decirle quiénes eran esas personas que estaban metiéndole tanta mierda en la cabeza.

-Umbrella nos capturó –volvió a intervenir la pelirroja con algo de desesperación en su voz -. Estuvimos encerrados meses en Rockfort… Luchamos contra los Ashford: Alexia, Alfred… ¡Tienes que recordarlo! Cogimos un hidroavión pensando que huíamos de la isla, y Alfred nos tendió una trampa y nos mandó a otra instalación de Umbrella en la Antártida… Allí… Nos separamos…

 _Y donde posiblemente dejaste de ser humano para siempre… Alexia experimentó con tu cuerpo, y te convertiste en una marioneta más del T Veronica… Algo que casi me cuesta la vida…_

Steve se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera intentando darle sentido a todo lo que había escuchado. No sabía por qué, pero todos esos nombres le sonaban familiares; seguía sin ubicarlos. Le estaban empezando a doler bastante la cabeza de tanto pensar. Se llevó las manos a la sien notando cómo la furia y la rabia brotaba en su interior; si seguía así no dudaría en utilizar sus habilidades para zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Wesker… -le dijo Chris dando unos dubitativos pasos hacia él. Steve seguía con los ojos cerrados intentando llevar lo mejor posible el dolor -. Y sé que tú sabes dónde está. Tienes que llevarnos hacia él.

-¿Wesker? –y de nuevo otro nombre que venía a su mente como una especie de fantasma del pasado. Un tipo rubio, con gafas, vestido de negro.

 _El maestro… ¡Vienen a por él!_

Eso era más de lo que necesitaba saber. Se apartó con lentitud las manos de la cara y los miró desafiante.

-No pienso dejar que os acerquéis a mi amo –dictaminó con un tono de voz amenazante. No, no podía permitir que esos dos echaran al traste los planes de su señor… y allí estaba él para servirle. Estaba seguro de que no tendrían nada que hacer contra sus habilidades. Tal vez era hora de volver a ponerlas en marcha.

-Steve, ¿de qué está hablando? –intentó hacerlo razonar la pelirroja dando unos decididos pasos hacia él. Intentó ponerle una mano en el brazo, pero éste se la apartó con violencia. Claire arqueó una ceja sorprendida. No había imaginado que el virus estuviera actuando de esa forma en su organismo.

-¿Cómo… te atreves… a tocarme? –gritó empezando a sentir que estaba fuera de sí. Le costaba respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se alejó unos pasos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Esa fuerza… era cada vez más poderosa. Sentía que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡Steve! –volvió a llamarlo Claire. Chris la agarró del brazo para evitar que fuera a su lado -. ¡Hay que ayudarle!

-Mucho me temo que ése no es el Steve que conociste… -dijo sin dejar de observar cómo el tipo se retorcía. Se quedó arrodillado en el suelo gritando. ¿Atraía tanto ruido a otras criaturas? Era lo último que necesitaban. Tal vez lo más sensato sería alejarse lo más lejos posible -. Hay que largarse… No sabemos qué puedo estar planeando Wesker…

-Chris… -su voz estaba prácticamente quebrada. Sabía que su hermana sufría mucho por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a alguien a quien conocía. Sospechaba que ése era uno de los motivos por los que se había alistado a Terrasave -. No… no podemos dejarlo así.

Chris le echó un vistazo rápido a Steve. Había vomitado sangre; estaba derramada por el suelo, y su camiseta estaba, literalmente, en llamas. Se hizo añicos y se quedó con el torso desnudo… ¡Pero no tenía quemaduras! ¿Qué demonios habían hecho con el virus? Volvió a agarrar a Claire sin apartar la mirada de Steve.

-Claire… -la menor de los Redfield también se quedó observando cómo el cuerpo de Steve empezaba a sufrir unos cambios que debían ser una señal de alerta para cualquiera que hubiera presenciado antes un ataque bioterrorista. Retrocedió unos pasos con la boca abierta: ¿qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué había pasado con ese muchacho con aires de autosuficiencia que había conocido en Rockfort? -. Tenemos que retirarnos… Si se transforma no tendremos nada que hacer contra él…

-Pero…

-¡Claire! –gritó su hermano con un tono que denotaba que estaba empezando a cansarse de toda esa historia. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan cabezonas a veces y había que hacer lo que ellas dijeran por narices? -. Nos retiraremos y pensaremos en un plan. Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, menos posibilidades tendremos…

La pelirroja asintió con lentitud. Entendía lo que su hermano quería decir: sólo eran dos, y el arsenal del que disponían tampoco era para tirar cohetes. Si Steve se transformaba en un monstruo o algo peor dudarían menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. Chris tenía razón. Debían retirarse, encontrar un lugar seguro y esperar a que la B.S.A.A. mandara la ayuda.

Steve seguía gritando cada vez más fuerte. Las llamas eran cada vez más numerosas. Sus pantalones también habían desaparecido, y su piel estaba empezando a adquirir un tono morado que no hacía presagiar nada bueno. Ésa era la señal que necesitaba Claire. Asintió a Chris, y ambos echaron a correr sin mirar atrás. De pronto, el mayor de los Redfield vio algo dirigirse hacia ellos por el rabillo del ojo.

Agarró a su hermana y ambos cayeron al suelo. Una enorme piedra había caído donde segundos antes habían estado corriendo. Lo que tenían enfrente les hizo quedarse boquiabiertos.

-¿Adónde creéis que vais? –su voz sonaba monstruosa, como salida de la ultratumba. Estaba claro que los problemas no hacían más que acudir a donde estaban ellos.

Wesker se ajustó satisfecho con lo que veía. Steve estaba resultando ser un aprendiz muy voraz. Era un privilegio observar cómo se desarrollaba tan rápido. Los ajustes que habían hecho en el T-Veronica estaban resultando ser un auténtico éxito. No era científico, pero sabía sacarle el máximo partido a un mercado que podría poner patas arriba el rumbo del mundo.

Él estaba allí para salvarlos a todos, o al menos a aquéllos que lo merecieran. Esto sólo iba a ser una prueba para comprobar el potencial que tenía este virus. En Sudamérica había causado algunos estragos por culpa de la incompetencia de Javier Higaldo. Había dudado mucho acerca de cerrar el trato. Sólo era un traficante que quería salvar la vida de su hija enferma.

Wesker le había explicado todo el proceso para que no hubiera ningún error. El tipo lo había hecho bien con su hija… Pero había descuidado por completo a su personal. No lo había hecho para ayudar a la niña, por supuesto; quería tener un banco de pruebas, y lo cierto era que le había agradado lo que había visto… Hasta cierto punto. Y aquí tenía ahora otra prueba, y ésta era gorda de verdad.

Manuela había quedado bajo la protección del Gobierno. Hubiera sido interesante comprobar qué hubiera pasado si Kennedy no se hubiera metido por medio. Podría haber sido un arma de lo más interesante. En palabras de Krauser, esa chica era capaz de controlar el virus a su antojo, sin sufrir mutaciones o desvaríos. No le había ocurrido lo mismo a él, claro. La tentación había ganado el pulso, y eso le había causado la muerte.

Steve se estaba transformando. Sonrió ligeramente. Estaba deseando comprobar qué era capaz de hacer con esos dones que había desarrollado. Si lograba controlarlos sería todo un éxito. Y si no tendría que volver a replantear el experimento. Al fin y al cabo, mentes pensantes como la suya siempre encontraban la solución a todo. Siempre.

Los Redfield huían. Se habían dado cuenta de que eran presa fácil. Pero Steve, que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, dio un puñetazo al suelo, rompiendo buena parte de la calzada. Wesker frunció el ceño. Eso sí que no lo había esperado. Y lo que hizo a continuación menos todavía: extrajo un trozo bastante grande y lo lanzó. Casi les dio de lleno a los hermanos. Se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza? No deja de avanzar, y eso realmente increíble.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez ampliamente. Estaba deseando ver una buena pelea donde los Redfield cayeran de una vez por todas. Algún día la racha de suerte tenía que acabarse, y puede que hoy fuera el día… No estaría mal que su pupilo recibiera algo de ayuda. Conociendo a esos dos, y con su suerte, lograrían escapar.

-¡Claire! ¿Estás bien? –el grito de Chris sonaba angustiado. Menos mal que aún seguía conservando sus buenos reflejos, porque esa roca los habría matado en el acto. Claire tosía, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida. Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué demonios… ha pasado? –logró decir Claire cuando más o menos recuperó la compostura. Aún no entendía cómo había acabado en el suelo, y entonces se fijó en la enorme roca que estaba a su izquierda -. ¿De dónde… ha salido eso?

-Steve – respondió su hermano señalándolo.

Claire se llevó las manos a la boca. No, eso no podía estar pasando… Era como revivir una vez más el horror de la Antártida. Ante ellos había una enorme criatura morada con unos dientes bastantes largos. Tenía cierto aspecto de reptil. Sus brazos eran enormes, con unos músculos bastante marcados. Ahora entendía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para lanzar la roca.

Tenía un cuello enorme, que debía llegar casi al metro. Su cabeza quedaba por encima de todo, con los rasgos de Steve aún marcados en ella. Claire sentía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta al observar todo aquello. ¿De verdad que se merecían revivir esa pesadilla una segunda vez? ¿No había sido bastante con una? Steve los observaba detenidamente, con una sonrisa permanente y dos afilados dientes dispuestos a desagarrar todo lo que se les pusiera por delante.

Chris fue el primero en levantarse sin perder de vista a la nueva amenaza. ¿Es que la cosa se podía haber puesto peor? Le tendió una mano a Claire, que la aceptó sin dudar. Recuperaron sus armas sin perder de vista a Steve, que emitió un rugido que resonó en sus oídos.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Claire llevándose las manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos. Eso no tenía buena pinta. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Adónde iban a ir?

Chris observó los alrededores. Tenía que haber algo que les sirviera de vía de escape. Sería un suicidio enfrentarse a Steve con la poca munición y el armamento que tenían. Vio un edificio a la derecha con los cristales del escaparate. Casi todas las tiendas tenían una puerta trasera. Si conseguían llegar hasta allí, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de reagruparse y elaborar un plan.

El problema era que había bastantes metros. No dudaba de su velocidad, y mucho menos de la de Claire, que era una corredora asidua. Dudaba que Steve no fueran tan rápido o más que ellos. Era complicado, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor en ese momento.

-¿Ves ese negocio con el escaparate roto? –murmuró sin mover muchos los labios por si Steve los escuchaba. Claire miró de reojo y lo vio. Asintió -. Tenemos que ir hacia allí. Hay que buscar una forma de distraerlo.

Volvió a echar un vistazo. No había traído ninguna granada de humo, y ahora se lamentaba. Les habría venido de perlas en esa situación. Había bastantes coches por allí. Tal vez podrían provocar una explosión… aunque era bastante arriesgado: podrían resultar heridos. Chris estaba hecho un lío. Siempre mantenía la cabeza fría en este tipo de situaciones… pero descubrir que Wesker y Steve estaban detrás de todo lo había desconcentrado.

No había nada más útil salvo que quisieran prenderle fuego a una papelera. Steve empezó a moverse. Sus pisadas hacían retumbar el suelo. Y cogió velocidad. Chris se desplazó a su izquierda, y Claire hizo lo propio hacia su derecha. Rodó sobre su costado sujetando con fuerza la escopeta y comprobó que la pelirroja estaba bien. Había un coche que tenía el depósito abierto. Tal vez si lo rompía y llenaba el suelo de gasolina tendrían una pequeña posibilidad.

Steve pareció fijarse en Claire. Eso le daría los segundos que necesitaba para manipular el aparato. Se arrodilló junto al depósito comprobando que estaba completamente lleno. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Volvió a comprobar que su hermana se encontraba bien y le propinó una patada. No consiguió nada. Claire venía hacia él.

-¡Distráelo! –le gritó cuando se disponía a darle otra patada -. ¡Tengo un plan que podría servir!

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera. Si algo admiraba de Claire era que no cuestionaba sus órdenes, y que cumplía a la perfección con su papel. El gen Redfield era innegable. Volvió a la carga y logró rajar una parte del depósito, pero no era suficiente. Se agachó al ver volar una papelera hacia él. La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligrosa. Oyó disparos. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a Claire disparando al rostro de Steve, aunque sin demasiada efectividad.

Estaba claro que haría falta algo más para acabar con esa amenaza. De pronto, escuchó algo más a su espalda. Se giró, y lo que vio le hizo retroceder chocándose contra el capó del vehículo. Hacia ellos venían un grupo de infectados que debían rondar la centena. Y eso no era todo. ¡Cazadores! ¡Una veintena al menos! Comenzó a sudar. Esto se les estaba escapando de las manos. La necesidad de huir era cada vez mayor.

-¡Claire! –la llamó con la esperanza de que no se encontrara demasiado lejos -. ¡Más problemas! ¡Hay que largarse ya!

La miembro de Terrasave esquivó un golpe de Steve y se quedó de cuclillas observando cómo su hermano tenía razón: los problemas venían multiplicados por cien.

* * *

0.0 ¡Empieza lo bueno! ¿Y ahora qué se supone qué van a hacer? Esto no pinta nada bien desde luego.

 **Xaori:** Leon nunca aprenderá por muchos palos que se lleve... Está en su naturaleza... Si es que tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas xD. Ya sabemos cómo es Jill, pero no va a ser un camino fácil. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos un poquito más, y habrá acción, mucha acción, a raudales. Gracias por seguir siempre ahí :D

 **Stardust4:** Ya sabemos lo mezquina que puede ser Ada a veces. En RE6 vimos en ella un cambio notable; creo que Wesker ejercía una gran influencia en ella, y por así decirlo, ahí tuvo la oportunidad de salir del cascarón y mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Veremos si decide ayudar o actuar por su cuenta como siempre.

Esto es todo por esta semana. Me alegra ver la gran recepción que está teniendo la historia: decenas de visitas todos los días. De verdad, no sabéis lo que agradezco el esfuerzo que hacéis por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	24. Cuestión de orgullo

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, esta vez desde la perspectiva Jill-Leon. Parece que esta vez vamos a tener enfrentamiento del bueno... ¡Ya lo veréis!

* * *

Jessica intentó una vez más ponerse en contacto con el exterior. No había señal; definitivamente la había perdido. Ahora sí que estaba metida en un buen lío. Tendría que confiar en Fisher. Sólo esperaba que se hubiera puesto en contacto con Raymond. ¿Podían ir más cosas mal? Por si fuera poco, tenía a dos desconocidos persiguiéndola. Estaba convencida de que eran polis, y de que no se andarían con rodeos. Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio.

Echó un rápido vistazo atrás y comprobó que nadie la perseguía. Quizá los había dejado atrás. Giró a la derecha y se quedó apoyada contra la pared. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. No había esperado encontrar supervivientes, aunque en todas estas catástrofes siempre había alguien que rompía la estadística.

Comprobó que su pistola estaba cargada y suspiró. Estaba tardando más de la cuenta en cumplir con los objetivos, y no había nada que la cabreara más que eso. El Zenobia había sido un paseo. Aunque también tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que allí actuaba como topo encubierto, y había podido actuar con libertad hasta que no le quedó más remedio que mostrar sus cartas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacó un mapa. Lo había cogido nada más llegar a la ciudad, y había marcado en él el punto de extracción. La cuestión era localizar dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Se separó de la pared y caminó con lentitud mirando detenidamente cada muro, por si alguno de ellos contenía el nombre de la calle en la que estaba.

No podía quedarse demasiado tiempo allí. Tal vez sus perseguidores no se habían rendido y continuaban intentando darle caza. Caminó a una mayor velocidad hasta que se detuvo al llegar a otra bifurcación. La calle que estaba a su derecha tenía el nombre de Atom. Esperaba que fuera lo bastante importante como para aparecer en ese mapa. Volvió a echar un vistazo, pero siguió sin ver nada fuera de lo común.

Pasó un dedo por las diferentes partes del mapa sin encontrar la dichosa calle. Con la suerte que estaba teniendo últimamente, lo más seguro era que tuviera que seguir caminando hasta dar con otra que apareciera en el puto mapa. Por más que miraba, la palabra Atom no estaba escrita por ninguna parte.

-Genial… -murmuró doblando el mapa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo más sensato era quitarse de un lugar tan visible.

Continuó avanzando casi al trote hasta dar con el nombre de otra calle: Avenida General Morrison. Ésa tenía pinta de ser bastante importante. Era bastante larga, y había muchos comercios a un lado y a otro. Tal vez podría ocultarse en uno de ellos para observar con detenimiento el mapa. Sí, eso haría. A su izquierda había una pequeña tienda con muchas lavadoras en su interior. Era una lavandería. La puerta estaba tapiada, y si rompía el cristal el ruido podría atraer a los infectados y a sus perseguidores.

Probó con el siguiente. Era una cafetería. Se preguntó qué habría sido de las personas que habían estado con ella en el momento en el que se produjo el ataque. Negó en silencio intentando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza; debía mantener la serenidad y no dejarse llevar por mierdas como ésas. Intentó empujar la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Parecía bastante resistente, y a menos que tuviera unas ganzúas encima no lograría avanzar mucho.

-La ciudad se va a la mierda, y lo primero en lo que se preocupan es en mantener los putos negocios cerrados –razonó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que podría llamar la atención -. ¿Esperaban ser saqueados o algo de eso?

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Esperaba no tener que recorrer toda la calle buscando un puto lugar donde mirar el mapa. Con tanto revuelo era incluso bastante probable que se le olvidara el nombre de la calle. El siguiente comercio era una tintorería. Jessica se asomó al escaparate. Todo estaba manga por hombros: planchas tiradas por el suelo, sillas rotas, mesas volcadas… Allí se había liado una buena.

¿Sería buena idea entrar? La lucha parecía haberse producido hacía bastante tiempo. Además, no se escuchaba ni una mosca, y no sabía si interpretarlo como una buena o mala señal. No perdía nada por echar un vistazo… siempre y cuando la puerta no estuviera cerrada. Le propinó una patada y ésta se abrió de par en par. Sonrió. Una buena noticia al menos.

La cerró en cuanto cruzó el umbral y por primera vez en muchas horas sintió que se relajaba un poco. Aún no podía quitarse la máscara, y eso era un auténtico incordio. Se sentó sobre la única mesa que quedaba en pie y volvió a examinar el mapa. Esto era como un juego de niños: yo te pillo, tú me pillas. No había ningún problema mientras tuviera la situación controlada.

¿Estaría la B.S.A.A. enviando ayuda? Era algo que le preocupaba y en lo que no había caído hasta ese momento. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el ataque, y a oídos de los máximos mandatarios habrían llegado las noticias. Sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban, y estaba segura de que Redfield ya estaba de camino.

 _Qué ganas tengo de verle después del polvazo que nos montamos…_

Rio sin poder evitarlo. Y lo mejor sería mirar a la cara a Valentine. También tenía ganas de destruirla… y ella tampoco pararía. Aquella noche en el club logró escapar de puro milagro, pero no se le había pasado inadvertida la mirada de furia y odio de esa mujer. La mayoría de las mujeres son bastante rencorosas, y estaba seguro de que ella no era de las que olvidaban…

Volvió a concentrarse en el mapa. Estaba perdiendo la concentración con mucha facilidad, y ahora no era precisamente el momento para dejarse llevar. Pasó el dedo detenidamente por todas y cada una de las calles que aparecían. A simple vista tampoco había ninguna calle con ese nombre. Estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad; no podía permitirse el lujo de estar vagando sin un rumbo fijo.

Y entonces algo llamó su atención. Encontró en el mapa una serie de calles que parecían coincidir con el sitio en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Y allí estaba, como escondida, como si nadie quisiera que la hubiera: Avenida General Morrison. Era bastante larga: ella sólo estaba al principio. Pero lo que más la cabreó fue saber que estaba bastante lejos del punto de extracción.

Habían quedado en recogerla en unas naves que había cerca del aeropuerto… y éste estaba a tomar culo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar allí lo antes posible; su misión allí había concluido hacía bastante tiempo. Ahora sólo quedaba que las B.O.W.S. hicieran su trabajo. Ya había puesto en marcha la segunda base, y esos bichos, hambrientos y sedientos de sangre, no tardarían en aparecer por allí.

Lo más rápido era que diera la vuelta por donde había venido… y eso no era bueno. Tenía que encontrar otra forma de pasar desapercibida hasta que estuviera a salvo. Dar un rodeo tampoco era que le apeteciera mucho, pero ahora mismo era la opción más factible si quería llegar con vida. Pasó el dedo por varios caminos que llevaban al aeropuerto. A estas alturas ninguno era seguro, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que tenía que evitar las calles principales como fuera.

No iba a ser tampoco una caminata sencilla: calculaba que debía haber más de treinta minutos andando, y eso si iba a buen ritmo. Podría intentar robar algún coche o algún otro vehículo, pero aún no estaba muy segura de sus habilidades como ladrona, y el ruido atraería a esas cosas. Quedaba descartado. ¿Y una bicicleta? No sería mala opción. El problema era encontrar una, y que ella recordara no había visto ninguna.

Suspiró. Lo mejor sería que se pusiera en marcha. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciera allí más posibilidades tenían esos extraños de darle caza. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quiénes eran. No habían dudado ni un instante en salir tras ella. Algo le decía que la conocían… y la idea de la B.S.A.A. empezó a cobrar fuerza. Ellos eran los únicos que tenían los medios suficientes para intervenir en una operación de este calibre.

Volvió a echar un rápido vistazo al mapa para memorizar el camino. Tardaría unos diez minutos más, pero estaba convencida de que merecía la pena. Dobló el papel con cuidado y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Siempre podía contar con él cuando lo necesitara. Abrió la puerta de entrada y volvió al exterior, el auténtico campo de batalla. Podía sentir la tensión y la muerte en el ambiente.

Trotó a buen ritmo hacia la calle por la que había venido. Su destino era un bloque de edificios que se veía a lo lejos. Desde allí tendría que dar toda la vuelta para evitar las avenidas principales… y no sería un trabajo fácil, por supuesto. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Además, los honorarios eran más que aceptables, y por nada del mundo iba a fracasar; esa palabra no estaba escrita en su diccionario.

En apenas un minuto ya había cruzado sin ver nada fuera de lo común. Esto sólo era el principio, y no podía dejar de estar alerta ni un segundo. Agarró con más fuerza su pistola mirando constantemente de un lado a otro. Unos goterones de sudor empezaron a bajarle por el rostro tras la máscara. Sin saber por qué, estaba nerviosa. Se estaba jugando mucho, y sabía que los errores se pagaban muy caros.

Lansdale había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ella, y no podía fallarle. Lo más sensato era que después de esta misión se retirara un tiempo lejos de Estados Unidos. Iba a conseguir el dinero suficiente como para estar fuera de la lucha durante una temporada. Pero ahora no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Necesitaba centrar todos sus esfuerzos en llegar hasta el punto de extracción sin sufrir ningún percance.

De pronto, se detuvo. Al fondo había algo que se acercaba. Giró a la izquierda y se escondió en un callejón. Cogió repetidamente aire por la boca y cerró los ojos. Si lo que había visto era lo que creía… Estaba perdida. ¡Era la única forma de acabar con el plan!

Asomó ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a esconderla.

-Joder… -murmuró apretando la mano que le quedaba libre.

Varias B.O.W.S. se acercaban a ella. Tenía que esconderse y esperar a que pasara el peligro; sería un suicidio enfrentarse a todas con una pistola y unos cuantos cargadores. Bueno, nadie había dicho que iba a ser fácil… Pero no esperaba complicaciones desde primera hora. Continuó apoyada contra la pared decidiendo qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Vale. Lo principal ahora era encontrar un lugar donde esconderse hasta que pasara el peligro… y luego podría continuar siempre vigilando su espalda. Con un poco de suerte hasta se las enviaría a sus perseguidores. Bien. Estaba decidido. Volvió a echar un vistazo. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Había una caja de madera bastante grande a su izquierda, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla.

Corrió hacia allí. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared y esperó. Debía calcular el tiempo con exactitud; un segundo podía significar la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Por la distancia a la que estaban y el ritmo que llevaban, calculó que en un par de minutos el peligro habría pasado. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar mentalmente.

Los pasos y los gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia y esperar. El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Sonaban muy cerca, demasiado. Estaban pasando por el otro lado. Jessica preparó su pistola por si acaso, aunque dudaba de que la vieran; había elegido un buen escondite. Toda la ciudad había caído, y poca esperanza había para los pocos supervivientes.

Cada vez había más silencio, y eso quedaría decir que los enemigos se estaban alejando. Esperaría un poco más, por si acaso. Contó mentalmente hasta llegar a sesenta y abandonó su escondite con cuidado, vigilando constantemente a derecha y a izquierda; ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas por una temporada.

 _Libera a las B.O.W.S. por la ciudad. Será muy divertido decían. Ya me gustaría que alguno se pusiera en mi pellejo._

Las armas biológicas eran completamente impredecibles. Lo mismo te atacaban en cuanto te veía que se quedaban observándote, esperando el momento oportuno para asestar el golpe mortal. Lo cierto era que Veltro había hecho un gran trabajo en Terragrigia; ella misma lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Habían atacado la ciudad utilizando tres cruceros. Nadie había visto nada, ni habían podido prevenir el ataque hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Tal vez tendría que haber utilizado algo parecido. Nadie se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones; ni siquiera la habían reconocido, y eso le tendría que haber bastado. Pero se estaba comiendo ella sola el marrón, y los demás estaban muy lejos limitándose a controlar el cotarro sin mover un dedo. Le pediría más dinero al viejo; estaba forrado, y siempre le había tenido en muy alta estima. Estaba segura de que si triunfaba no dudaría en aceptar su petición.

Llegó a la esquina y se pegó todo lo que pudo. Contuvo la respiración. Era hora de poner tierra de por medio. Echó a correr hacia la izquierda y de pronto se chocó con algo que la tiró al suelo. Era algo muy duro y que debía tener una fuerza descomunal. Cayó al suelo de culo. Su pistola salió disparada hacia la derecha. Levantó la mirada sin preocuparse siquiera por si estaba herida.

-Joder… -murmuró retrocediendo rápidamente al ver cómo un Oozie se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia ella. Esos bichos habían sido un auténtico coñazo en el Zenobia, y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas no volver a tener que verles la cara.

Rodó sobre su costado cuando la criatura intentó golpearla con sus zarpas. Jessica se quedó a escasos metros de la pistola. Estiró el brazo y la asió con fuerza. El ser emitió un grito muy fuerte, y eso sólo podía significar problemas. ¿Estaría llamando a sus compañeros? No tenía tiempo para comprobarlo; tenía que salir de allí pitando. Se puso de pie de un salto y disparó al rostro del ser mientras corría en la dirección contraria.

El tiro se incrustó en la fosa nasal de la criatura, que se tambaleó ligeramente pero continuó en pie como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Jessica siguió alejándose cada vez más. Si algo tenían esas cosas era que eran lentas de cojones; no la cogerían si se alejaba lo suficiente. Pero se vio obligada a detenerse de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –exclamó en voz alta al ver cómo más B.O.W.S. iban a su encuentro. ¿Se habían puesto todas de acuerdo en que ella era el objetivo? ¿Dónde estaban los supervivientes cuando se les necesitaba?

Y el problema era que apenas tenía munición. Debía elegir muy bien sus disparos. Comprobó rápidamente el cargador. Le quedaban siete balas en ése, y en el pantalón llevaba uno más. Tenía diecisiete balas en total. Serían suficientes si sabía dispararlas. Por detrás el Oozie seguía avanzando con lentitud, aunque tardaría un darle caza. Observó rápidamente los alrededores.

Necesitaba encontrar algún callejón para llegar a otra calle o bien esconderse en algún lugar hasta que pasar el peligro. Estaba cansada de esconderse, y la idea no le atraía demasiado que digamos. Delante tenía a cinco enemigos. Todos iban bastante juntos. Si conseguía dividirlos quizá tendría una oportunidad de huir. No podía perder más tiempo.

Echó a correr hacia ellos. Se fue ligeramente hacia la derecha. Tal y como esperaba, todos empezaron a girar torpemente en esa dirección. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Hizo un cambio que pilló por sorpresa a sus adversarios. Empezó a correr hacia la izquierda, consiguiendo que se quedara un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por entre las B.O.W.S.

Ésa era su oportunidad. Volvió a cambiar de dirección, esta vez yendo hacia el centro. Lo tenía. Podía pasar por el medio sin que la cogieran. De pronto, sonó un disparo. La criatura que estaba a su izquierda había recibido un balazo en una pierna y cayó al suelo entre espasmos. Se quedó quieta. Había alguien apuntando en su dirección.

Había una persona enmascarada que llevaba una escopeta. Jessica no se quedó boquiabierta. La habían encontrado. Si la situación ya estaba calentita ahora no había hecho más que empeorar.

Si su intuición no le fallaba el bloque de edificios estaba a la izquierda. Tenía que darse prisa; esa zorra tenía una habilidad pasmosa para librarse de los problemas. Aunque bueno, ahora estaba metido en uno bien gordo. La había visto huir de varias B.O.W.S. que ella misma había creado posiblemente. Sabía que la ayuda tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, pero por primera vez empezó a preocuparse: ¿y si Chris no había recibido la señal? ¿Y si no había forma de que los equipos consiguieran entrar en la ciudad?

A estas alturas lo más seguro era que las fuerzas especiales del ejército hubieran declarado la ley marcial. Quizá lo más sensato sería acercarse a un puesto fronterizo para pedir ayuda. Eso si lograban localizar uno. Siguió corriendo por la avenida sintiendo que la el hombro estaba empezando a dolerle de cargar con la escopeta. No había tenido tiempo de recuperar la pistola; no podía dejar que esa hija de puta se escapara ahora que la tenía a tiro.

 _Jamás entenderé cómo a Chris pueden gustarle estos trastos…_

Sabía que no tenía que distraerse, pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo les estaría yendo a los Redfield. Ojalá tuviera alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con el exterior. Detuvo la carrera al ver que un grupo de Oozies estaba bastante cerca. Pero no iban en su dirección; iban hacia algo que estaba en medio. Sonó un disparo. Eso debía ser una señal de alerta… pero no era más que un recordatorio de todo por lo que tenían que pasar si querían sobrevivir.

En cierto modo, y dada la potencia que parecía tener el virus, le parecía extraño que aún hubiera alguien vivo… Salvo que llevara algo con lo que protegerse. Alguien como… Sherawat. Abrió los ojos como platos. La posición desde la que la había visto coincidía con el lugar. Era el momento que estaba esperando; tenía que ser ella. No podía dejarla marchar; ya iría tras Leon más adelante.

Volvió a apuntar hacia las criaturas. Disparó a la que estaba en el centro. Apretó el gatillo. La bala se quedó alojada en el gemelo de la cosa, que se quedó arrodillada en el suelo lanzando unos gritos. Y entonces, la vio. Con su máscara, su uniforme… ¡Era ella! Jugaba con una carta a favor, y no podía desperdiciarla. Se quedaron observándose durante unos instantes.

Dudaba que la reconociera, pero esa tía no era tan tonta. Siempre sabía aprovechar las circunstancias, y no sabía cómo, pero siempre lograba encontrar una vía de escape en el momento adecuado. Lo había hecho en el Zenobia, y en todos los meses que llevaban siguiéndole la pista; era como un gusano escurridizo. No podía consentir que volviera a ocurrir.

Ambas echaron a correr a la vez. Cada una en una dirección. Jill intentó bloquearle el paso desplazándose hacia la izquierda y sin perder de vista a los enemigos. Eran lentos, pero si te despistabas podían ponerte en un aprieto muy serio. Aumentó la velocidad. Se le iba a escapar. Se lanzó en plancha a la desesperada. La rozó con los dedos, pero no fue suficiente.

Desde el suelo, sólo pudo observar cómo iba hacia un callejón. Se levantó rápidamente. Aún podía darle caza. Echó a correr también hacia el callejón, y se detuvo al ver cómo Jessica estaba parada en la mitad, con la mirada fija en algo que había delante. Y Jill también lo vio: un par de perros. Si no se quitaban de en medio iban a acabar echas trizas.

No lo pensó. Corrió hacia el centro del estrecho callejón. Los perros aún seguían quietos, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría. Ya estaba casi a la altura de Jessica, que no se estaba dado cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Uno de los perros ladró, y ésa fue la señal. Avanzaron a buen ritmo hacia ella. Uno de ellos pegó un salto con la boca abierta, dispuesto a desgarrar todo lo que tuviera por delante.

De pronto, alguien la agarró por la cintura. Gritó de sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Iba directa contra el cristal de una tienda. Éste se partió en cuanto entró en contacto con él. El trayecto duró poco. Se golpeó contra una mesa de madera y rodó por el suelo hasta quedar cerca de una estantería. Aún seguía sin entender qué era lo que había pasado, pero estaba claro de que le habían salvado la vida.

Buscó la pistola desesperadamente, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Lo más seguro era que hubiera salido despedida y se hubiera colado por debajo de alguno de los muebles de la habitación. Estaba bien jodida, y encima tenía que estar agradecida a ese imbécil por haber evitado que fuera la comida de esas cosas. No había algo que odiara más que estar en deuda con alguien.

Y por primera vez vio de cerca a la persona que la había persiguiendo sin descanso. Llevaba una máscara, así que estaba al corriente del ataque vírico. Cada vez tenía más claro que esa persona pertenecía a la B.S.A.A., Terrasave o cualquiera de esas organizaciones que luchaban contra ellos. ¿Redfield? ¿Valentine? Por su estatura parecía más una mujer.

Estaba tirada en el suelo agarrándose un hombro y gritando. Jessica se quedó boquiabierta. El hombro estaba en una posición muy extraña, como si estuviera salido hacia la izquierda. Con toda probabilidad se lo habría dislocado. ¡Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando!

-Como muevas un solo dedo no voy a dudar ni un segundo en apretar el gatillo –le advirtió una voz que sonaba angustiada. La apuntó con la escopeta. No sabía cómo pero había leído todos sus movimientos. Y ahora que la escuchaba hablar…

-Valentine… -la situación no podía haberse puesto peor. Ahora sí que no tenía ningún tipo de dudas de que la B.S.A.A. estaba allí. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? -. Tendría que haber imaginado que estaríais por aquí metiendo las narices.

Jill cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Estaba segura de que se había roto algo. No podía mover el hombro; le costaba horrores mantener firme la escopeta con la otra mano. ¿Cómo demonios había podido perder su pistola cuando más la necesitaba? Aunque estuviera en ese estado no podía dejar que se escapara después de todo lo que había recorrido para encontrarla.

La B.S.A.A. había dado la orden hacía unos días de capturarla viva, pero ella tenía claro que si intentaba poner en peligro su vida o huir, sería la primera en apretar el gatillo aunque luego le cayeran palos por todos lados. Siempre había sido una persona con las ideas muy claras, y eso le había ocasionado alguna que otra pelea con sus colegas.

Intentó levantarse, pero le costaba horrores. Tal vez si utilizaba la escopeta como apoyo podría volver a ponerse bien. Maldijo en silencio. Menudo momento para lesionarse. Jessica aprovechó esos momentos de duda y dio un paso. Jill no lo dudó. Apretó el gatillo. La bala pasó rozando la pierna de Jessica, que se detuvo dando un grito.

Lo que era extraño era que los perros no habían ido detrás de ellas. El ruido posiblemente volvería a atraerlos.

-He fallado a propósito –le confesó intentando volver a ponerse de pie. Esta vez, aunque trastabillándose un par de veces, consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Alzó la mirada. Era una suerte que llevara la máscara: unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. No podía consentir que la viera en ese estado -. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Me vas a contar ahora mismo qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Jessica soltó una carcajada. Ahora iba de mandona y se creía que tenía la situación controlada. No, no estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción.

-Como si te interesara a ti y a todos los que formáis ese maravilloso circo contra el bioterrorismo.

Jill sabía que no debía caer en su juego. Todo era pura provocación. Apretó los dientes y dio un paso para acercarse un poco más. Jessica no podía evitar sonreír. ¿De verdad era tan estúpida que era incapaz de ver la realidad? Tan sólo tendría que aprovechar el momento, distraerla de alguna forma y escapar.

-No te vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que venga la ayuda –le advirtió la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. sin dejar de avanzar y de apuntarla. Había luchado tanto por llegar hasta allí que no podía permitir que se escapara. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable; ojalá pudiera encontrar algo con lo que mantener el hombro en una postura menos dolorosa.

Jessica soltó una carcajada. Ése era un chiste muy bueno.

-¿Crees que vas a poder conmigo tal y como estás? –se burló sin poder evitar tener la sensación de que poco a poco estaba ganando la partida. En el callejón no se apreciaba ningún movimiento. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde habían ido los perros, pero tal vez estaba encontrando la solución a su problema -. Sería una pena que no puedas volver a reunirte con Redfield… -detectó que Jill se tensaba. Eso era exactamente lo que buscaba -. ¿Dónde está? Tengo muchas ganas de verle y decirle en persona lo mucho que me gustó ese polvo…

-Cállate… -murmuró la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. apretando aún más los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentar eso en un momento como aquél? -. Sé lo que pretendes, y conmigo no lo vas a conseguir.

-¿De verdad? –su voz sonaba divertida, como si estuviera disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello -. En el fondo hasta siento pena por ti –se detuvo unos instantes. Jill frunció el ceño debajo de la máscara. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? -. Nunca podrás darle lo que se merece. Tan sosa, tan tonta, tan ocupada salvando el mundo… No eres nadie para él, sólo un peón más que utilizar en su lucha particular contra el mundo.

Jill apretó el puño, y tuvo que volver a obligarse a no gritar de dolor. Ya le estaba dando demasiadas satisfacciones a esa zorra. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Mira, bonita –le soltó con un tono amenazante que hasta le sorprendió a ella misma -. Puedo pasar por alto tu encuentro con él… Pero lo que no puedo consentir es que me insultes. No eres más que la última mierda del mundo.

Jessica soltó una carcajada sonora. Si el plan A no funcionaba, tendría que recurrir al B: llevarla hasta la zona donde estaban todas las B.O.W.S. y dejarla allí atrapada. Pero el tiempo se agotaba, y esa hija de puta no parecía venirse abajo, o al menos no tanto como esperaba.

-Eso me ha dolido –se llevó las manos al pecho como si simulara un ataque al corazón -. Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, en el fondo estás celosa.

Esta vez fue a Jill la que le tocó reír. El maldito hombro no la dejaba actuar con naturalidad; sus facultades estaban muy mermadas, y sabía que en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo tendría las de perder.

-¿Yo, celosa de una aprovechada y caradura? Para nada –hizo una pequeña pausa -. Vuelvo a repetirte que estás enfocando el asunto muy pero que muy mal.

Aunque en el fondo se moría por partirle la cara por oír de su boca muchas verdades: nunca se había atrevido a dar un paso más allá con Chris a pesar de que habían compartido infinidad de momentos a solas. El miedo al rechazo siempre había estado ahí, y a pesar de que se conocían desde hacía muchos años, no se había animado a contarle sus sentimientos.

Pero no podía dejar que esa fresca le restregara en la cara su cobardía en esos aspectos.

-Yo le he dado algo antes que tú… -o al menos pensaba ella. Conociendo lo inútiles que eran los dos dudaban que se hubieran acostado antes -. Piénsalo. ¿Y si le ha gustado y quiere volver a repetir…?

-¡Dios, cállate de una puta vez! –la interrumpió Jill con un grito que se tendría que haber escuchado a bastante distancia. Tenía unas ganas enormes de meterle un puñetazo -. Sigue con tu cháchara y atraerás a esas cosas…

Y entonces, lo comprendió tiempo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a apretar el gatillo Jessica se abalanzó contra ella. Ambas cayeron al suelo. El brazo izquierdo de Jill quedó en una posición extraña; no podía utilizarlo por mucho que lo intentara. Le propinó una patada en la espinilla derecha, pero Jessica seguía encima. Con una facilidad pasmosa le arrebató la escopeta.

Jill sólo pudo quedarse observando cómo la apuntaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tendría que haberla visto venir. Había caído en su juego como una gilipollas, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

-Vamos, dispárame… -la animó consciente de que en cualquier momento una bala se alojaría en su cabeza. Lamentaba haber fracasado tan estrepitosamente -. Pero no dudes que mi gente no parará hasta darte caza.

Jessica permaneció en silencio. Parecía estar pensando muy seriamente las opciones que tenía. Si le disparaba y dejaba allí el cadáver nadie podría sospechar de ella hasta que estuviera fuera de circulación. Pero a ella le gustaban las cosas difíciles. No había nada como hacer sufrir al enemigo antes de verlo caer.

-Mírate. Estás hecha un puto desastre –le quitó el seguro a la escopeta sin dejar de apuntarla. Jill estaba semi incorporada, y estaba preparada para que todo se terminara. Lamentaba haber dejado a medias muchas cosas que tenía pendientes. Los errores se pegaban caros, y ella había cometido uno muy gordo, donde no parecía haber marcha atrás -. ¿Sabes? En el fondo hasta siento algo de empatía. No quiero ser la mano que te aniquile. Quedaría para siempre en mi consciencia.

Jill detectó cierta ironía en sus palabras. Si no iba a matarla, ¿qué diablos pensaba hacer con ella? La respuesta no tardaría en llegar.

-Voy a dejar que esas cosas se encarguen de ti… -dijo sin un ápice de duda. La agarró del brazo bueno y la puso en pie apuntándola con la escopeta -. Vas a servirme de escudo. Si te utilizo, y necesito huir, siempre puedes servirme de cebo… Sí, es un plan genial, ¿no te parece?

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. no dijo nada. Podría decirles cientos de cosas, y nunca de ellas demasiado agradables. Pero por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, ahora estaba jugando su partida. Debía idear un plan, y rápido. El tiempo se estaba agotando, y dudaba que Leon estuviera por allí. Para colmo, Jessica tenía ahora todas sus armas y la munición.

-Camina –le ordenó Jessica poniendo el cañón de la escopeta en su espalda. El dolor del hombro era cada vez más insoportable, pero más le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a ocurrir -. ¿Estás asustada?

-En absoluto –logró decir intentando sonar lo más serena posible. No quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que temía por su vida. No porque esa inútil fuera a matarla, sino porque las B.O.W.S. les tendieran una emboscada.

-No pareces muy convencida… -guardó silencio durante unos instantes con una ligera sonrisa bajo la máscara. Ojalá no tuvieran que llevarlas puestas; le encantaría ver la cara de sufrimiento y frustración de Valentine -. No te preocupes. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti hasta que me hagas realmente falta.

-Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si muero… -tenía que ganar tiempo como fuera, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Se estaban acercando a la calle donde estaban todas las criaturas.

-Oh, sí. Pobre de mí –y la muy gilipollas seguía burlándose -. Tus amiguitos no van a parar hasta dar conmigo, me querrán viva para meterme en la cárcel… Bla Bla Bla. Siempre es la misma historia.

Jill cogió aire y caminó con lentitud por la larga avenida donde había encontrado a Jessica hacía un rato. Aún no habían dado cuenta de ellas, pero sería cuestión de tiempo que las vieran y les dieran caza. El juego, muy lentamente, estaba llegando a su final, y las posibilidades de ganar eran casi inexistentes.

Leon no perdía de vista a Ada ni un segundo. No sabía realmente qué pensar: ¿debía confiar en ella y dejarla actuar con libertad? ¿Debía mantenerla vigilada porque sabía que su misión era completamente distinta a la suya? Estaba hecho un completo lío, y no tenía demasiado tiempo para valorar sus opciones; lo principal era encontrar a Jill. Temía que le pudiera pasar algo grave, y todo por culpa de un despiste.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando, y las calles estaban completamente desiertas. ¿Dónde estaban las B.O.W.S.? No era que quisiera tener un enfrentamiento con ellas cada dos por tres, pero si la ciudad estaba tan mal como pensaba, las calles tendrían que estar infectadas de criaturas. Sostuvo con determinación la pistola. Era lo único que le quedaba. Ada llevaba una metralleta, y no tenía ni idea de cuánta munición le quedaría.

Oyeron un solitario disparo lejano. Ambos se detuvieron. Se miraron, pero con la máscara era imposible ver la expresión del otro. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes más. No se volvió a oír nada más. No sonaba demasiado lejos. ¿Deberían seguir en esa dirección y comprobarlo?

-Ha sido sólo uno… -dijo Ada con todos sus sentidos bien alertas. Quien quiera que hubiera disparado era muy probable que estuviera luchando por su vida. ¿Sherawat? ¿Valentine? No había forma de averiguarlo salvo que se internaran por esa senda peligrosa -. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

Leon se quedó en silencio. No sabía si esa pregunta era una excusa para quitarlo de en medio mientras ella huía, como había hecho alguna que otra vez, o simplemente estaba diciendo la verdad. Sea como fuera, no estaba del todo convencido. Seguir caminando por las calles podía ser muy peligroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la poca munición de la que disponían.

Pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que si no seguía ese disparo una persona más caería. Su deber moral era ayudar, y debía hacer todo lo posible para que todos los supervivientes que quedaran consiguieran salir de allí.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero no creo que tengamos nada mejor que hacer –observó el lugar detenidamente buscando algo fuera de lo común. Todo seguía en silencio -. No tenemos ni idea de dónde pueden estar Jill o Jessica… Y puede que ese disparo haya venido de alguna de las dos.

-Yo había pensado lo mismo –Ada asintió con lentitud y sosteniendo con firmeza su arma. Le quitó el seguro y comprobó que estaba cargada -. No sonaba demasiado lejos; tal vez a un par de manzanas.

Se puso en marcha. Leon la siguió de inmediato; no podía volver a quedarse atrás o esa sería su perdición. Permaneció atento al más mínimo ruido o movimiento. La ciudad había caído por completo, y no podía permitir que sufriera más daño. Se encargaría personalmente de eliminar una a una a esas criaturas si era necesario. Otro síntoma de que nada andaba bien era que la ayuda aún no había llegado. Jill había enviado una señal de socorro hacía unas horas, y estaba seguro de que la B.S.A.A. tenía cuarteles por todo el país. ¿Cómo era posible que tardaran tanto en enviar a un equipo de apoyo?

La operación era encubierta, sí, pero dudaba que dejaran a uno de sus líderes morir. No, tenía que haber algo que se le estaba escapando. ¿Y si les habían saboteado los sistemas de comunicación y el mensaje no se había enviado? Tenía tantas dudas que no sabía cómo iba a encontrar las respuestas. Sólo esperaba que a Chris y Claire les estuvieran yendo mejor las cosas en Chicago.

-Espera… -murmuró Ada levantando una mano y pegándose contra la pared. Leon hizo lo mismo. La calle giraba a la izquierda. Él también había oído algo, como gruñidos. Volvió a escucharlo. Sí, no había ningún tipo de duda: esa calle estaba llena de infectados -. Creo que va a ser algo complicado seguir en esa dirección…

Otro disparo. Leon miró de un lado a otro. Esa vez había sonado más cerca, tal vez una o dos calles a la izquierda… la dirección por la que estaban intentando ir. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que esos disparos tenían que ser de Jill. ¿Y si Jessica la había encontrado y…? Negó en silencio varias veces. No, sabía de sobra que no se dejaría sorprender tan fácilmente… salvo que estuviera herida… o muerta.

-Voy a echar un vistazo… -volvió a susurrar la asiática antes de asomar ligeramente la cabeza. La ocultó de inmediato. Su respiración se volvió más agitada. Leon se quedó observándola. Algo había visto que no le había hecho demasiada gracia -. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

-Déjame ver…

Leon repitió la misma operación, y le bastó un segundo para comprobar que los temores de Ada eran ciertos. Estaban en una larga avenida llena de B.O.W.S. que andaban sin rumbo fijo. Un vistazo rápido le había servido para calcular que debían ser al menos quince. Con el armamento que tenían sería un auténtico suicidio enfrentarse a todas. Morirían tarde o temprano por falta de munición.

El agente recuperó su posición. Tenía que idear un plan; el tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa, y si se quedaban allí lo más seguro era que los sorprendieran. Ojalá hubiera cogido un mapa de la ciudad en el aeropuerto. Con una exacta distribución de las calles podría elaborar un plan más exacto. Se agachó y vio que por la acera había pequeñas piedras. Las cogió. Les servirían para trazar un plan rápido.

Ada lo observó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer con esas piedras? No tenían tiempo para ponerse a jugar al tirachinas. Empezó a colocar las piedras en el suelo de forma estratégica, y cuando terminó, le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado sin dejar de observar el desolador panorama que tenía ante sí.

-Vale… Con un mapa sería mucho más fácil, pero nuestros recursos son limitados… -se detuvo unos segundos. Señaló las cuatro piedras que estaban en el centro -. Esto de aquí son las armas biológicas. Están por toda la calle, y van sin un rumbo fijo, aunque siempre se quedan por la misma zona, como si estuvieran esperando a algo…

-Lo más probable es que el sonido de los disparos los haya puesto en alerta.

-Sí, yo había pensado lo mismo –ahora señaló dos piedras que estaban más alejadas -. Estos somos nosotros. No tenemos mucha munición, y nuestras armas son bastante limitadas, así que el enfrentamiento directo está descartado. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de cruzar la calle sin ser vistos. Tal vez podamos utilizar contenedores y vehículos para ocultarnos.

Ada se quedó pensativa. Lo suyo no era eso de esconderse y esperar, aunque sabía que a veces era la opción más sensata… como en este caso. Leon tenía razón en prácticamente todo: si se enfrentaban a esas cosas no tardarían en rodearlos, y eso sería una muerte muy dolorosa. ¿Por qué cuando el plan empezaba a coger color había algo que lo estropeaba? ¡Sólo necesitaba encontrar a Sherawat y largarse de allí!

-¿Y si nos ven? Porque esas criaturas parecen estar muy atentas a todo lo que pasa. Necesitamos algo con lo que distraerlas… Una granada o un cóctel Molotov nos irían de vicio…

Leon estaba de acuerdo. El problema era que todas las granadas que habían cogido del cuartel estaban en el bolso que llevaba Jill, y no creía que tuviera mucho tiempo para buscar una botella, un trapo, alcohol y un mechero para fabricar el cóctel. No, definitivamente la idea quedaba descartada.

-Tenemos que pensar bien este asunto… -volvió a observar su plan. Ada tenía razón en el elemento de distracción. Tal vez él podría servir de señuelo mientras ella avanzaba… Aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia dejarla sola; aún no tenía demasiado claras sus intenciones -. Yo los distraeré. Tú intenta eliminar a todos los que pueda.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Ada en voz demasiado alta. Leon le hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono -. ¿Acaso quieres morir? No pienso dejar que te sacrifiques de esa manera, Leon…

Esas palabras le habían llegado al fondo. No por su contenido, si no por la forma en la que las había dicho. Parecía realmente preocupada por él. Tendría que volver a enfocar el asunto desde otra perspectiva. De pronto, oyeron una voz. Leon y Ada volvieron a pegarse contra la pared. La voz sonaba a apenas unos metros. Era una voz de mujer. Ada le hizo un gesto para que se quedara allí.

-Oh, sí. Pobre de mí. Tus amiguitos no van a parar hasta dar conmigo, me querrán viva para meterme en la cárcel… Bla Bla Bla. Siempre es la misma historia.

Esa voz…

-Sherawat… -susurró Ada antes de que le diera tiempo a decir algo. Y hubo algo en su tono que no le gustó absolutamente nada. La tenía a tiro; estaba convencido de que, en cualquier momento, saldría a por ella. Al fin y al cabo, ésa era su misión -. Está hablando con alguien… ¿Valentine?

Y ésa era la peor noticia que podía oír. Tenía que comprobarlo. Asomó un poco la cabeza. Vio a una figura de espaldas que caminaba hacia donde se encontraban las B.O.W.S. Apuntaba con una escopeta a alguien que iba andando delante. Y lo extraño era que esa escopeta le era sumamente familiar. Se quedó boquiabierto. Sólo tardó unos segundos en atar cabos.

-Jessica le ha tendido una emboscada a Jill… -murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la avenida. Estaban de espaldas; era imposible que lo vieran salvo que se giraran. Además, había algunas criaturas que tapaban su campo de visión, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que lo detectaran.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Ada sintiendo curiosidad por ver cómo se desarrollaba todo. Lo mejor era que estaba bastante cerca de completar la misión. Sólo necesitaba aprovechar algún revuela para coger a Sherawat y quitarle las muestras que llevara encima. Parecía muy fácil, pero no era un trabajo para personas impacientes; se había hecho mucho de rogar.

-Sí… -observó a Jill. Algo le pasaba en el brazo izquierdo; estaba en una postura algo extraña, como si no estuviera en su sitio -. Algo le pasa al brazo de Jill… Es como si lo tuviera roto o algo de eso…

-¿De verdad? –la asiática se quedó pensativa. Tener un herido complicaría mucho las cosas, y sabía que Valentine podía ser una pieza importante; su sed de venganza podría ser muy bien aprovechada -. En ese caso… tenemos que ayudarla. No sabemos qué es lo que pretende Sherawat… Tal vez intenta que la maten.

-Eso parece… -asintió el agente viendo cómo cada vez estaban más cerca de los enemigos. Es como si estuviera utilizando a la ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. como escudo humano. ¿Sería capaz de arrojarla a una muerte segura con tal de escapar? Parecía bastante probable -. Hay que hacer algo ya. Se acaba el tiempo.

Estaban hablando algo, pero desde aquella posición no conseguía captar nada. La calle era bastante larga, y había varios vehículos y paredes que podían utilizar para esconderse. Si avanzaban a un ritmo lento pero constante podrían darles caza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Hagámoslo –dictaminó Leon comprobando su pistola -. Yo me encargaré del flanco derecho. Tú harás lo mismo por la izquierda. Avance sin pausa. Llegar y distraer, ¿entendido?

Ada asintió. Jugaría un rato más con sus reglas. Pero en el momento en el que Sherawat se pusiera a tiro esas reglas desaparecerían por completo; el trabajo era el trabajo… aunque no entraba en sus planes hacer daño a nadie. Se pusieron en marcha… cuando todo el terreno tembló de forma que casi los hace caer al suelo. Ada consiguió agarrarse a un buzón, mientras que Leon no había conseguido dar siquiera dos pasos; se sujetaba contra la pared.

El movimiento volvió a producirse, esta vez con algo menos de intensidad. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué nueva sorpresa les tenía Sherawat reservada?

* * *

¿Pueden salir más cosas mal? ¡Yo creo que imposible!

 **Xaori:** el pobre está tan obsesionado con Wesker que no ve otra cosa. En el próximo capítulo volveré a molestarlo un poquito (pobre xD). Y esto es sólo el principio. La cosa se va a complicar, y mucho :D

 **Stardust4:** odio los cazadores yo también. Bichejos inmundos... Steve está asimilando el virus. Ha estado varios años sometido a un proceso de criogenización, y ahora está intentando averiguar si es capaz de dominarlo... Ya vemos que a medias.

Esto es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores. La próxima semana volveremos con los Redfield, con un posible desenlace de su historia. ¡A disfrutar!


	25. Fuego, sangre y miedo

¡Hola a todos una semana más! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Espero que genial. Por mi parte aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Prometo no haceros sufrir mucho... o sí.

* * *

Chris saltó a un lado en el momento en el que la primera de las B.O.W.S. intentó desgarrarle con sus zarpas. Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y desde allí disparó con su escopeta. El disparo le dio de lleno en el rostro a la criatura, que cayó al suelo entre espasmos y gritos. Bajo su cuerpo se formó un charco de sangre confirmando así que había sido eliminada.

Volvió a ponerse en pie. Claire disparaba a la mutación de Steve. Los tiros no parecían hacer demasiado efecto, ya que avanzaba sin oposición ninguna. Maldita sea. ¿Qué necesitaban para derrotarlo? Estaba claro que sus armas poco tendrían que hacer. Era poderoso, fuerte. El virus había actuado con una rapidez asombrosa. No tenía ni idea de qué había hecho Wesker con él, pero lo que estaba claro era que había conseguido aumentar el tiempo de exposición y sus efectos.

El moreno echó a correr hacia el centro de la calle. Aún había varios cazadores persiguiéndolo. Necesitaba quitarlos de en medio. Claire también echó a correr a su lado. Ambos jadeaban, y a Chris le bajaban unos goterones de sudor por el cuello. ¿Es que podía haberse complicado más la situación? ¿Dónde demonios estaban los refuerzos cuando se les necesitaba?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Claire sin dejar de correr y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Steve había salido tras ellos. Les recortaba la distancia a pasos agigantados.

Oyeron un grito, y ésa fue la señal para actuar. Se tiraron cada uno a un lado en el momento en el que un puño golpeaba la parte de la carretera en la que habían estado hacía apenas unos segundos. La pistola de la pelirroja salió disparada, quedándose bajo un coche. Golpeó el suelo con rabia. Ahora no era el momento de que pasara eso.

-¡Chris! –gritó viendo cómo Steve centraba su atención en ella. Los cazadores ya casi habían llegado a su altura. Su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo, apuntando con la escopeta a un cazador que se le había subido encima. El disparo a bocajarro le reventó los sesos. Era una suerte que tuviera tan buena puntería… aunque no se podía decir lo mismo para las mujeres -. ¡He perdido mi pistola!

-¿Qué? –alzó la voz al oír pistola y perder. Suerte que en la bolsa traía bastantes cosas, pero no podían permitirse el lujo de malgastar los pocos recursos de los que disponían. Steve tenía la mirada fija en Claire. Estiró el brazo izquierdo y arrancó una farola. La levantó, y Chris soló tardó dos segundos en entender lo que iba a pasar a continuación -. ¡Claire! ¡Cuidado!

Su hermana se agachó en el momento en el que la farola salía disparada hacia ella. Pasó rozando el capó del coche y se estrelló contra la pared. Chris suspiró aliviado; era una suerte que sus reflejos fueran tan buenos. El gen Redfield nunca fallaba. De pronto, alguien lo golpeó y le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. Se dio con fuerza en el costado, pero no era demasiado grave; tal vez le saliera algún moratón después de eso. Rodó hacia delante oyendo detrás de sí los gritos de esas criaturas sacadas del infierno. Odiaba los cazadores. Los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y el problema era que todo el ruido podría estar atrayendo a más de esas cosas. Necesitaba alejarlos de allí; ya tenían bastante con la monstruosa forma de Steve. Hasta ahora Claire lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero no sabía cuánto más podría mantener el tipo. Dio la vuelta a un contenedor esperando darles esquinazo. Pero no había caído en la cuenta de lo inteligentes que eran.

Uno había decidido ir por su cuenta y había dado la vuelta, preparándole una emboscada. El resto lo seguía por detrás. Chris se frenó en seco. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? La criatura que tenía delante chilló. Alzó una de sus garras sin dejar de mirarle. Esos bichos eran cada vez más inteligentes, y aunque los cazadores acostumbraban a cazar en manada, siempre había alguno que rompía la regla.

No podía seguir malgastando munición. Tendría que seguir huyendo… y lo cierto era que ya estaba cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo. Era un hombre de acción, y no podía contentarse con cruzarse de brazos y mirar. Volvió a venirle a la mente lo del depósito de gasolina. Si conseguía atraer a la mayoría hacia el coche que había manipulado lograría acabar con casi todos, o al menos la mitad.

Se echó hacia atrás en el momento en el que dos cazadores saltaban hacia él. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo chocaban en el aire. ¡Menudo golpe! Se quedarían groguis durante un tiempo en el mejor de los casos. Dio la vuelta al coche y echó a correr hacia el otro lado, esperando que no se dividieran. Un rápido vistazo atrás le sirvió para comprobar que todos seguían en la misma dirección. Chicos inteligentes.

-¡Claire! –la llamó pasando por su lado. Steve seguía recibiendo disparos y avanzando como si fueran simples cosquillas. Eso no funcionaba. Tal vez era hora de utilizar lo mejor que tenían en el arsenal -. ¡Necesito que distraigas a todas esas cosas mientras manipulo el tanque de gasolina! ¡No podemos hacer frente a tantos enemigos!

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que irán detrás de mí?

-Tienes tu encanto –la broma no sirvió para relajar el ambiente ni mucho menos. Estaban luchando por sus vidas, ¿y se le ocurría hablar lo atractiva que era? Estaba perdiendo facultades. Steve volvió a la carga. Chris se desplazó hacia la izquierda viendo cómo volvía a romper parte de la calzada -. ¡Hay que hacerlo ya!

La pelirroja asintió. Chris localizó el coche y echó a correr hacia él oyendo cómo Claire gritaba y llamaba la atención de los cazadores, que, tal y como suponía, habían decidido que tenían un nuevo plato bastante exquisito al alcance. Tenía que ser rápido; no había lugar a los errores o a las pérdidas de tiempo. Se agachó detrás del vehículo viendo que el depósito estaba casi abierto. Sus patadas habían casi surtido efecto.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la escena. Claire corría de un lado a otro haciendo amagos de disparar y levantando los brazos. Steve parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba por otra parte, y quizá era mejor así. Le propinó una nueva patada al depósito sin perder de vista lo que estaba ocurriendo a pocos metros. Desde que era pequeño, y tras la muerte de sus padres, había jurado que haría todo lo posible para proteger a su hermana de cualquier peligro.

Era una promesa que hasta el día de hoy había cumplido. Chris era un hombre de palabras, y aunque a veces podía ser algo terco y despistado, nunca le había fallado a nadie. Bueno, tal vez a Jill… aunque ahora no era momento para pensar en eso; ya tendría tiempo de intentar arreglar las cosas cuando saliera de allí… si es que lo hacía. Del coche empezó a caer algo de gasolina al suelo, pero no era suficiente. Ojalá tuviera a mano un martillo o un pico.

Claire cayó al suelo al tropezarse con un escalón. Chris se quedó pálido. La iban a coger si no hacía nada. Hizo un amago en ir en su ayuda, pero se relajó un poco al ver que se levantaba rápidamente disparando a un cazador que estaba a sus pies. Se relajó sólo un poco. Tenía que continuar con su misión. Sólo necesitaba un poco más; el depósito estaría roto en cuestión de segundos.

Volvió a dar otra patada, y esta vez vio cómo la estructura quedó destrozada por completo. El suelo empezó a llenarse de gasolina a un buen ritmo. Era el momento de actuar.

-¡Claire! ¡Ven hacia mí! –preparó su escopeta por si necesitaba echarle una mano. Las B.O.W.S. siempre eran impredecibles, y nunca sabías por dónde podían salirte. Su hermana hizo al aviso en cuanto lo oyó. Corría hacia él a buen ritmo. Se notaba que salía a correr diariamente.

El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. siguió atento sin dejar de apuntar. Le quedaban cinco balas en el cargador, y en el bolsillo le quedaba otro entero. Disponía de rifles, y hasta un lanzacohetes, pero aún no era el momento adecuado de usarlos; necesitaban ahorrar munición para cuando realmente lo necesitaran. Para Steve.

Ya casi había llegado a su altura. Frunció el ceño. El monstruo que era Steve estaba ganando metros a un ritmo endiablado. Levantó los brazos y se quitó de en medio a tres cazadores, que se elevaron en el aire y cayeron al suelo entre golpes y crujidos. Todos cayeron en el acto. Titubeó un poco. No estaba seguro de que el plan funcionara al cien por cien… pero tenía que intentarlo.

Claire pasó por su lado como una exhalación. Él dio unos pasos atrás calculando que tendría un par de segundos para disparar. Estaba demasiado de la gasolina. Tal vez la explosión lo alcanzara de lleno. Tendría que haber retrocedido unos pasos, aunque eso hubiera supuesto tener una puntería más deficiente. Apretó el gatillo de la escopeta.

-¡Ah! –la onda expansiva lo echó hacia atrás. Los oídos empezaron a pitarle. No escuchaba absolutamente nada. Estaba medio aturdido en el suelo. Sólo veía una enorme columna de humo negro.

Miró hacia la derecha, donde debería estar Claire. Allí estaba. Le decía algo, pero era incapaz de oír lo que le decía. ¿Se había quedado sordo? Lo que le hacía falta ahora era una sordera permanente.

-¡Chris! ¿Estás bien? –la pelirroja observaba con preocupación cómo su hermano la miraba de forma ausente, como si estuviera aturdido. La explosión casi le había alcanzado, y lo más seguro era que estuviera en estado de semi inconsciencia. A ella le había pasado algo parecido en Raccoon City, y había tardado un tiempo en recuperar el sentido.

 _No puedo permitir que le ocurra nada. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí hasta que se recupere._

Claire se agachó y lo agarró de un brazo. Oía los gritos de Steve a su espalda; apenas había tenido tiempo de pararse a comprobar si la jugada había tenido éxito. De momento no habían recibido ninguna visita más inesperada, y era un aliviado… aunque sabía que ese estado de calma y sosiego no duraría mucho tiempo; Raccoon City le había enseñado muchas cosas, para bien y para mal.

Le costaba dar un paso. Chris pesaba demasiado, y tampoco ponía nada de su parte. Apretó los dientes y dio un decidido paso. De pronto, sintió un pinchazo en el cuádriceps izquierdo. Se cayó al suelo… y con ello ambos quedaron tendidos en el pavimento con el olor a carne quemada inundando sus fosas nasales. Claire intentó moverse, pero el dolor estaba empezando a ser bastante insoportable.

-¡Chris! ¡Reacciona! –le gritó intentando que volviera en sí. Se arrastró hasta situarse a su lado, decidiendo qué iban a hacer. Pero hubo algo que le preocupó mucho más: sus armas no estaban por ninguna parte -. Mierda…

Las vio al lado del coche. La bolsa estaba intacta gracias a Dios. Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; necesitaba acabar con toda esta locura cuanto antes. Si la ayuda no venía, que era lo más probable, tendrían que vérselas solos…y eso era lo que le daba más miedo. La ciudad estaba plagada, y no había escapatoria posible. Estaban solos, y no tenían más remedio que luchar hasta acabar con ese dolor de cabeza.

Se arrastró por el suelo sin perder de vista a Steve, que estaba cubierto de llamas. Se le habían caído algunos trozos de piel, pero no parecía que fuera algo que lo detuviera. Había algo en su forma de retorcerse, en su manera de gritar que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sabía que cuanto más lejos estuviera de allí, más a salvo estarían.

Apoyó los codos para avanzar más deprisa. Ya estaba a apenas unos diez metros de la bolsa. Si esa condenada pierna no le doliera tanto… Los gritos de Steve dejaron de sonar. Su piel seguía con una tonalidad verdosa que brillaba cada vez más, como si la exposición al fuego lo hubiera activado. De pronto, rio. Claire se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo. Esa risa no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Creéis que podéis hacerme algo con vuestros trucos infantiles? –su voz sonaba endiablada, como salida del mismísimo infierno. Avanzó despacio, sin perderle de vista -. El fuego es mi aliado. Nada puedo temer mientras esté de mi lado… ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Elevó el brazo en el momento en el que Claire alcanzaba la bolsa. No había tiempo de actuar. Cogió un rifle y lo sacó dando un salto hacia atrás. Volvió a golpearse la pierna. Apretó los dientes y contuvo las lágrimas. La bolsa ardió como si se tratara de un cartón. Todas las armas y las municiones habían quedado destruidas. Apoyó la punta del rifle en el suelo. Tenía que ponerse en pie costara lo que costase.

-Joder… -murmuró haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por enderezarse. Se trastabilló ligeramente, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. El pinchazo le quemaba, pero creía que podría soportarlo. Chris seguía en el suelo. Miraba al cielo como si estuviera ausente -. ¡Chris! ¡Espabila!

Seguía sin reaccionar. Y entonces empezó a preocuparse de verdad. ¿Y si la explosión le había hecho daño? Probó a caminar sin la ayuda del rifle. Cada vez que daba un paso era un dolor bastante intenso, pero estaba segura de que podría aguantarlo un tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Tan sola, tan desarmada… -la voz de Steve volvió a estremecerla. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera convertido en esa cosa? Sabía que en su interior tenía que haber algo que le hiciera recordar -. Nadie está aquí para ayudarte. Steve puede enseñarte el camino… de la oscuridad.

-Steve, soy Claire –sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero había vivido tanto junto a aquel joven que le parecía imposible que estuviera delante de él, reviviendo una experiencia que le producía un sabor muy amargo -. Sé que el virus te está poseyendo. Pero el chico que conocí hace unos años en la isla de Rockfort me protegería, se preocuparía por mi bienestar… y lo más importante… Sería mi amigo.

La cosa que era Steve se quedó observándola detenidamente. Desde que había despertado siempre había tenido dudas respecto a esa chica. Algo le decía que tenía razón, que había formado parte de su pasado, y que hasta se habían llevado muy bien. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente.

 _Un zombi vestido con ropas militares se acercaba a una chica que estaba tendida en el suelo. Ella le pedía ayuda. Gritaba su nombre. Pero él tenía los ojos cerrados. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando… El idiota de su padre los había conducido a esa cárcel sin salida. Habían matado a su madre, y todo por hacerse el héroe, aunque de eso tenía poco._

 _Las metralletas le pesaban en las manos. No… no podía hacerlo. Le faltaba valor. Era incapaz de acabar con la vida de la persona que se la había dado. Tenía tantos recuerdos felices de su infancia… Y todos se irían de un plumazo si lo hacía. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pero era un auténtico cobarde._

 _Se quedó con la mirada fija en la pared. De fondo seguía oyendo los gemidos hambrientos de esa cosa que había sido su padre y las protestas de Claire, que intentaba retroceder sin éxito. La pierna se le había quedado atascada. El zombi la observó, se inclinó y acercó su boca a la yugular de la joven, dispuesto a darse un festín._

 _La pelirroja gritó desesperada. Ese grito le heló la sangre, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. No podía permitir que más gente muriera por los errores de su padre y la panda de psicópatas que había en esa isla. Con decisión, se giró y apuntó con las metralletas a la cosa que había sido su padre. Estaba inclinado sobre Claire, a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Apretó el gatillo._

 _-¡Padreeeeeeeee!_

 _El sistema de autodestrucción había sido activado. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo para salir de allí antes de que la isla volara en mil pedazos. Habían encontrado un hidroavión cargado de combustible, el suficiente para escapar y decidir hacia dónde ir antes de que ese loco de Alfred volviera a poner en marcha su plan. Se habían encontrado con un pequeño problema: el puente no estaba subido, y el despegue era imposible en esas condiciones._

 _Claire había salido hacía unos minutos para subirlo. Ya lo había hecho, pero tardaba bastante en volver. Sabía que tenía que dar toda la vuelta para volver hasta el hidroavión, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar preocuparse. La isla era un cementerio vivo, y un error te condenaba a convertirte en uno de ellos. Llevaba sólo unos meses prisionero allí, pero el tiempo suficiente para descubrir que no era ni mucho menos el lugar en el que uno quisiera estar._

 _Algunos de los presos le habían contado historias de lo más rocambolescas, de ésas que ponen el vello de punta y te impiden coger el sueño: hombres mutilados, bolsas de basuras enormes, desapariciones… Alfred tenía algo que ver en ello. No hacía falta más que ver su cara de lunático para saber que no era trigo limpio. Todo parecía una maldita pesadilla, pero sabía que no lo era en absoluto. Se había pellizcado varias veces, y todas le habían dolido._

 _Volvió a echar un vistazo al exterior. Sin rastro de Claire. Estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad. Al principio había dudado de la chica; no todos los días se veía a una mujer con su valentía y su coraje, pero había demostrado que era capaz de manejarse sola sin ayuda. Tenía que quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Esperaría hasta el último instante para largarse de allí._

 _No podía abandonarla. No después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, y ahora que el fin parecía estar tan cerca no creía que fuera demasiado considerado abandonarla a su suerte cuando aún había tiempo de sobra para salir de esa isla del demonio._

 _Buscaría algo con lo que entretenerse. Se aseguraría de que los controles estaban en perfecto estado. Miró hacia la pantalla que estaba en la parte superior. Los niveles de aceite eran óptimos; no sabía si había alguien al cuidado de esos trastos, pero dado el estado en el que estaban, tenía toda la pinta. La palanca de arranque estaba en ralentí, esperando el momento adecuado para activarla y salir cagando leches._

 _El motor estaba cogiendo cada vez más temperatura, pero aún no había llegado al estado necesario para despegar. Tal vez si activaba los controles… No, debía esperar a Claire por mucho que deseara salir de allí. Era desesperante no haber encontrado un walkie talkie o algo con lo que pudieran comunicarse. En el exterior sonaba la alarma sin cesar, y podía oír parte de lo que decía la voz grabada._

 _Le quedaba poco más de un minuto para no morir calcinado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Claire? Y de pronto la puerta se abrió. La joven entró con la respiración agitada, como si llevara un tiempo huyendo de algo. Steve la observó ceñudo. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le podía haber pasado para que tardara tanto, pero estaba seguro de que alguno de esos bichos se había puesto por medio._

 _Tras una breve conversación Steve activó el panel de control y puso en marcha el motor. El hidroavión dio una pequeña sacudida y avanzó con lentitud, sin nada que se interpusiera por el camino. Podía haber activado el piloto automático y limitarse a observar cómo se alejaban sin tener que estar pendiente de si iba a demasiada velocidad o si había algún obstáculo por el camino._

 _Vio que otros aviones, con posibles supervivientes, también se marchaban. Era su turno. Steve agarró con decisión la palanca y el hidroavión empezó a elevarse con lentitud. Estaban llegando al final de la cueva; ya podía ver el océano a apenas unos metros. Siguió ganando altura hasta que, de pronto, estaban en el exterior. Continuó con el ascenso sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas y el reflejo de la luna en el agua._

 _Aún no creía que lo hubieran conseguido. Pasó varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa pesadilla había acabado. Levantó el puño y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Ya no tendrían que estar preocupados por ese idiota de Alfred ni por los peligros de la isla! ¡Se había acabado! Ahora sólo quedaba seguir el camino hacia la libertad._

 _Pero todo, como casi siempre, se trunca, y un nuevo horror les esperaría horas más tarde._

 _Esa mujer le había hecho algo. No sabía qué era. Sólo tenía claro que se sentía más poderoso, y que quería derramar sangre. Su cuello creció bastantes centímetros; desde esa altura podía verlo todo con claridad. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, y podía oír hasta el más mínimo roce de la suela de un zapato contra el suelo. Era una criatura dispuesta a cumplir la voluntad._

 _Una chica pelirroja gritaba. Le sonaba su cara, su expresión de miedo al ver lo poderoso que era. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de destruir, de destrozar todo lo que tuviera delante. Tenía un hacha delante. Era bastante grande, perfecta para llevarse por medio todo aquello que se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo: esa mujer que estaba petrificada y que no le apartaba la mirada. ¿Por qué lo hacía? La verdad era que no tenía ni idea._

 _Los brazos los tenía sujetos por unas cadenas que decidieron en cuanto sus brazos empezaron a coger musculatura. Estaba completamente libre. Se puso en pie y arrancó el hacha sin la menor dificultad. Se sentía poderoso, como alguien que hubiera renacido más fuerte, en un nivel superior. Emitió un grito sosteniendo el hacha con ambas manos._

 _La chica había empezado a correr. No podía dejarla escapar. Avanzó tras ella comprobando que en apenas dos segundos le había recortado la mitad de la distancia. Levantó su hacha dispuesto a cortarla por la mitad, pero la pelirroja se giró y le disparó algo a la cara. Dolía. Era como fuego. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y vio cómo se alejaba. No, no podía permitirlo._

 _Volvió a dar grandes zancadas manteniendo el hacha en alto. La estaba volviendo a alcanzar. Gritó y bajó la pesada hecha de nuevo. La chica, como la vez anterior, parecía leer sus movimientos y volvió a lanzarle algo a la cara. Era lo mismo de la otra vez. Dolía mucho. Se estaba empezando a cabrear mucho. No, definitivamente tenía que acabar con ella._

 _Pero la joven ya había traspasado una verja metálica que había empezado a bajar en cuanto se inició el ataque. Steve se quedó al otro lado golpeando los barrotes sin demasiado éxito. ¡No podía escaparse! ¡No! Golpeó una y otra vez mientras la chica intentaba abrir una puerta sin demasiado éxito. Se dejó caer al suelo. Se apoyó contra la pared y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba llorando._

 _Steve gruñía una y otra vez mientras intentaba sin demasiado éxito acceder a la otra zona de la habitación. Tardó más de un minuto, pero se abrió una pequeña abertura. Él no cabía por ahí, pero unos tentáculos que habían aparecido sí. Eran demasiado grandes, y al principio no podían pasar, pero los barrotes continuaron cediendo hasta que se rompieron del todo. Atraparon a la chica, que gemía de dolor. Intentaba escaparse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles._

 _Él tenía el poder. Era el dueño de la situación. Elevó el hacha. La cortaría por la mitad y luego la haría pedazos. Se los ofrecería a Alexia como regalo. El hacha se quedó pegad al cuello. Pero de pronto en su mente empezaron a llegar ideas confusas, pero que poco a poco tenían sentido. Conocía a esa chica. La amaba. Claire… No podía hacerle daño._

 _-Claire… -murmuró con una voz que parecía sonar de bastante lejos. Intentó bajar el arma y arrojarla a un lado. Pero lo que hizo fue cortar los tentáculos que la sujetaban. La chica cayó al suelo sin sufrir mayores consecuencias._

 _De repente, sintió un dolor agudo por la espalda. Algo se le había clavado. Era un dolor insoportable. Notaba la sangre correr por su espalda. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Volvía a ser humano. Volvía a ser Steve, ese chico que no había nada para acabar preso. Pero sentía que todo estaba cerca del fin. Se sentía débil._

 _Se quedó apoyado contra la pared mientras Claire se acercaba a él con los ojos llorosos. Le puso una mano en la cara. Su tacto era especial, lleno de dulzura y amor. En otras circunstancias tal vez se hubiera animado a intentar algo con ella. Era una chica valiente, inteligente, que no le asustaban los desafíos. Había cuidado de él todo el tiempo, sin importarle quién era o qué hacía allí._

 _Su cuerpo estaba quedándose frío, pero la mano de Claire le recordó que siempre había esperanza. Se la cogió y la miró. Apenas podía ver gran cosa. Cada vez se sentía más débil; su hora llegaría tarde o temprano. Esa maldita Alexia… Sólo deseaba que Claire acabara con ella y le diera su merecido. Esa hija de puta era una loca psicópata._

 _-Tienes las manos calientes… -murmuró cerrando los ojos por un momento, olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en el tacto de esa chica que había atrapado su corazón poco a poco. Si iba a morir, ¿por qué no hacerlo bien? -. Me alegro de haberte conocido…_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Claire sin poder dejar de llorar -. Mi hermano ha venido. ¡Va a sacarnos de aquí!_

 _-Eso es genial… -la boca se le secaba. Cada palabra era un auténtico suplicio. El final estaba cada vez más cerca -. Él ha cumplido su promesa. Yo, en cambio…_

 _-¡No, Steve…!_

 _-Claire… -era incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras que llevaba aguantando desde hacía horas -. Te… te quiero…_

Steve se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar. Derribó un poste de la luz y alguna que otra papelera mientras iba dando bandazos de un lado a otro. Claire no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pasaba, pero lo único que tenía claro era que tenía la ocasión perfecta para poner tierra de por medio. Se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo y se dirigió hacia Chris, que no había cambiado de postura.

Se agachó a su lado e intentó levantarlo. Pesaba demasiado. ¿Por qué se daba tanta caña en el gimnasio? Debía pesar como cien kilos. Volvió a intentarlo, pero era imposible. Oyó gemidos. Procedían de la parte derecha. ¿Más enemigos? ¡No era el momento! Pero un grupo de infectados empezó a abrirse paso entre los árboles. Debían ser al menos veinte o treinta.

Claire estaba aturdida. No sabía qué hacer. Lo más inteligente era echar a correr aunque su pierna no le permitiera avanzar a un buen ritmo. Pero no podía dejar a Chris allí, de ninguna manera. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarlos a los dos con vida.

-¡Chris! ¡Tenemos que largarnos! –los infectados estaban cada vez más cerca, y Steve no iba a parar hasta verlos muertos. Y como si fuera un milagro Chris no dudó ni un instante y se puso en pie. Aún parecía algo aturdido, pero su cara tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Con la escopeta cargada, el mayor de los Redfield empezó a disparar a los zombies que se acercaban. El primero salió volando al recibir el impacto. No tenía ni idea de cuántas balas le quedarían ni la munición de la que disponían, pero lo que sí era cierto era que no podían desperdiciar ni una maldita bala. El suelo temblaba con cada paso que daba esa criatura en la que se había convertido Steve.

Gritó… y esa advertencia no le gustó ni un pelo. Elevó su brazo. Chris se quedó clavado, lo mismo que Claire. Estaba empezando a salir fuego de las yemas de sus dedos, si es que se les podían llamar así. Con un nuevo sonido gutural bajó su brazo y apuntó hacia donde se encontraban. Los Redfield se apartaron justo a tiempo. La bola de fuego había dejado un gran hoyo donde habían estado segundos antes.

Claire intentó correr más deprisa, pero la pierna seguía dándole algún que otro pinchazo. Steve volvió a dar unos pasos. Era increíble la distancia que conseguía recortar cada vez que caminaba. Chris se echó un rápido vistazo a los bolsillos de su chaleco. No tenía absolutamente nada. Empezó a entrarle el pánico. Seguro que su bolsa estaba por allí.

-¡Claire! ¡Necesito munición! –gritó mientras veía cómo Steve volvía a levantar el brazo. Alguien lo agarró del brazo -. Joder…

Uno de los infectados lo había alcanzado. El condenado tenía una fuerza descomunal. Le dio una patada en el estómago y se lo quitó de en medio. Retrocedió. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Echó a correr hacia la izquierda. Una nueva bola de fuego pasó por su lado. Rodó sobre su costado y se quedó de rodillas junto a una papelera. Hubo una explosión que hizo retumbar todos los edificios.

Un coche había salido ardiendo. Si continuaba así destruiría toda la ciudad. Divisó a Claire unos metros más allá, agachada tras unos matorrales. Tenía la cara llorosa. Unas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla. Chris nunca había sido demasiado bueno tratando con las mujeres, pero le rompía el corazón ver a su hermana en ese estado. Se puso a su lado sin dejar de observar la zona.

-No hay munición, Chris… -le confesó con la voz quebrada. El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué había pasado con la bolsa? Esto no podía presagiar nada bueno -. Estamos solos ante el peligro.

No quería oír ni una palabra más, pero su hermana tenía razón. Estaban solos; tendrían que utilizar todo su ingenio para escapar de allí vivos. La ayuda no llegaba, la munición y las armas se habían perdido a excepción de una escopeta y un rifle. ¿Qué más podía pasar? Tenían que retroceder, encontrar algún edificio seguro y ocultarse para trazar un plan. A estas alturas no quedaría ni un poli vivo que les impidiera salir a pie.

La ciudad habría sido acordonada con toda probabilidad, pero siempre había alguna fractura. Steve corría hacia ellos a una velocidad de vértigo. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan rápido? Iba calcinando a los infectados que iban en la misma dirección. ¡Se los quitaba de en medio como si fueran simples marionetas! Claire empezó a disparar aún a sabiendas de que estaba gastando munición.

-¡Corre! –gritó Chris poniéndose en pie aunque pensando que tal vez era demasiado tarde. Tendrían que haber reaccionado mucho antes. Chris se dio la vuelta en el momento en el que Claire salía disparada por los aires -. ¡Claire! ¡Dios mío!

Disparó a quemarropa dos disparos. Pero no surtieron ningún efecto. Steve lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Hasta él sabía que estaban acabados. Los pocos infectados que quedaban en pie se estaban acercando peligrosamente. Corrió hacia Claire para comprobar que se encontraba bien, pero Steve se le adelantó. La cogió por el pelo y la levantó en el aire como si se tratara un pañuelo o algo bastante ligero.

Echó a correr con ella. Chris dio una patada al suelo desesperado. No podía permitir que le pasara nada a Claire. Se había prometido cientos de veces que cuidaría de ella pasara lo que pasase, aunque estuviera aún bastante aturdido. Corrió quitándose de en medio a empujones a los cinco o seis infectados que quedaban. Le dio a uno con la culata de la escopeta en la cabeza. Sus sesos quedaron esparcidos por la hierba. Esquivó a otro echándose hacia la derecha y volvió a la carretera.

A Claire le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ya no sólo era la pierna: ese golpe le había dado de lleno en su hombro derecho. No pensaba que tuviera nada roto, pero le dolía bastante. Steve la tenía atrapada por la coleta. Su rifle se había perdido. Ella estaba perdida. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo terminara. Steve la observaba con una amplia sonrisa, como si estuviera decidiendo cuál era la mejor forma de acabar con ella.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Chris, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, y palpó un objeto afilado. ¡Una navaja! No recordaba cuándo la había metido, pero le podría ser de mucha utilidad. Sin que se diera cuenta cerró bien el puño y la dejó oculta. El filo estaba empezando a hacerle daño, pero tenía que aguantar.

-Parece que todo ha llegado a su fin –se burló sin dejar de sonreír. Su voz era cada vez más tétrica. El virus estaba tomando control de todas y cada una de sus extremidades -. Es una lástima que un rostro tan bello no pueda volver a contemplar nunca más el radiante sol.

Claire no dijo nada. Bastante afectada estaba ya con su aparición. Era una auténtica putada todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Aquí, precisamente en su campo de operaciones? Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Sin pensarlo, clavó la punta de la navaja en el brazo izquierdo de Steve. La reacción fue inmediata: con un gruñido que resonó en sus oídos la soltó.

No era mucha distancia hasta el suelo, pero el golpe le dolió bastante. Se había hecho bastante daño en el trasero, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Tenía que salir de allí y reunirse con Chris. Steve levantó un puño y empezó a bajarlo con rapidez. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada. La había pillado desprevenida; no tenía escapatoria. Era su fin.

De pronto, alguien la empujó. Salió disparada hacia la izquierda, chocándose contra la puerta de un coche que estaba aparcado junto a la acera. La espalda se resintió; el golpe había sido bastante fuerte. Tendría dolores hasta en las pestañas al día siguiente… eso contando con que lograra salir viva de allí. Pero hubo algo más que llamó su atención, o mejor dicho, la alarmó.

Steve había golpeado a Chris. Sus garras estaban clavadas en su costado derecho. Chris tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Algo en su expresión, ese dolor… Claire comprendió inmediatamente lo que pasaba. Pero apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar: el cuerpo de su hermano cayó al suelo. Su rostro estaba pálido. No se movía.

-¡Chris! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas aguantando las lágrimas. ¡De ninguna forma podía estar muerto! Steve la observaba sin dejar de sonreír, viendo que la misión estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar.

-Será mejor que te rindas –le advirtió a la chica notando esa sensación de calor que tanto lo acompañaba en su interior. ¿Y si destruía ese cuerpo delante de ella? Sería muy divertido. Ya no podía hacer nada: estaba muerto. Se estaba empezando a formar un charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo, y cada vez era más abundante. Si no había muerto ya sería cuestión de tiempo -. El mundo se acabará. Todos seremos como yo.

-¡No voy a permitir que eso ocurra! –gritó con un par de lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin Chris? No se levantaba, no hacía nada por llamar su atención. ¿De verdad que estaba muerto? Su cuerpo era cada vez más rojo; tenía mucho miedo, más del que quería admitir.

Siempre había considerado que su hermano estaba hecho de una pasta especial. Había sobrevivido mil y una veces a diferentes catástrofes, y nunca había sufrido más allá de un rasguño o un golpe. La experiencia de Raccoon City los había convertido a todos en hombres de acero, que soportaban los peores golpes y seguían adelante como si nada ocurriera. Eso mismo era lo que le había pasado a ella… sólo que las rachas de suerte alguna vez acaban. ¿Sería ésta la ocasión?

De pronto, empezó a oírse un ruido muy lejano. Tanto que no estaba muy segura de que se estuviera produciendo. Pero era algo parecido a… ¿un helicóptero? Steve también parecía haberlo oído. Se quedó en silencio, mirando de un lado a otro. Él también había notado que algo se acercaba, algo que no hacía presagiar nada bueno.

Y entonces, el sonido se volvió cada vez más claro. Eran las aspas de un helicóptero que se acercaba. Claire no sabía si debía confiar en que fuera la ayuda, pero la esperanza era siempre lo último que perdía. Un diminuto punto empezó a aparecer en el horizonte que se fue acercando poco a poco. El sonido era cada vez más atronador, hasta tal punto que era imposible confundirlo con otra cosa que no fuera un helicóptero.

¿Y si era la ayuda que mandaba la B.S.A.A.? Sólo podía confiar en eso.

-¡No me gusta ese ruido! –gritó Steve desplazándose a un lad otro. Estuvo a punto de aplastar a Chris. Éste seguía en el cuerpo sin dar señales de vida. Claire quería acercarse, comprobar que sólo estaba inconsciente y que se recuperaría. Pero el miedo la tenía paralizada. ¿Y si ésa era la última vez que había visto a su hermano con vida? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No podía soportarlo! -. ¡Tengo que destruirlo!

Y Claire no pudo evitar acordarse de algo que le contó Jill hace un tiempo. Cuando ella estaba atrapada en Raccoon City, una de las B.O.W.S. había destruido el helicóptero en el que pensaba huir la primera vez. Le había disparado con un bazuca, haciéndolo pedazos y dejándola por unas horas más en la ciudad. Eso, por supuesto, había originado que quedara infectada con el virus T durante unas horas.

Tenía que hacer algo para impedir que Steve hiciera lo mismo. Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo… ahora era su principal enemigo. Buscó por el suelo su rifle, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Es que hoy se dedicaba a perder cosas? Y entonces, se fijó en el cuerpo de Chris, su escopeta. Sí, eso serviría. Echó a correr en el momento en el que oía unos disparos.

Se detuvo. Miró al cielo. El helicóptero estaba eliminando a los pocos infectados que quedaban por allí. Todos caían como moscas. Y en ese momento Claire no tuvo ningún tipo de duda: ésa era la ayuda que enviaba la B.S.A.A. ¡Estaban a salvo! Tal vez aún hubiera una oportunidad para Chris, aunque primero necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Las ráfagas empezaron a impactar en el cuerpo de Steve, que gruñía mientras avanzaba. Claire corrió sin mirar atrás hacia su hermano. Necesitaba distraer a esa criatura para que los chicos hicieran su trabajo. Con un poco de suerte traerían algún lanzacohetes o algo con lo que hacer frente a la cosa en la que se había convertido Steve.

Se agachó junto al cuerpo de Chris. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo. Claire movió una mano para ver si reaccionaba, pero no hizo nada. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre. Tenía una herida bastante fea en el costado, y si no la atendían pronto… quién sabía lo que podía pasar. Los disparos llegaban a todas partes, y Claire temió que alguno pudiera darles. Tenía que proteger a Chris. Se arrodilló a su lado y se echó sobre su cuerpo sin perder de vista lo que estaba pasando a escasos metros.

Steve avanzaba con dificultad, pero ni las ráfagas que lanzaba el helicóptero eran capaces de detenerlo. Claire temía lo peor, y si se quedaban sin vía de escape… No, no podía pensar en ello ahora. Cuanto más tiempo tardara en aterrizar menos posibilidades habría para Chris… Lo observó durante unos instantes. Su cara era un gesto de sorpresa absoluto; no se merecía acabar así.

El monstruo gruñó. La pelirroja tuvo que taparse los oídos; era bastante desagradable. Levantó ambos brazos, y antes de que sucediera, ya sabía que el helicóptero y sus tripulantes estaban en serio peligro. Tenía que hacer algo para llamar la atención de Steve… aunque eso le costara la vida. Cogió la escopeta y disparó. Steve no le hizo ni caso.

De sus brazos salieron llamaradas que iban directas hacia el helicóptero. Claire se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Necesitaban un milagro para esquivar eso! El fuego se iba acercando cada vez más al aparato, que ascendía y giraba a la izquierda intentando minimizar los daños. Las llamas pasaron rozando las aspas, aunque sin llegar a darles. Claire suspiró aliviada. Había tenido mucha suerte.

De pronto, una voz procedente de un megáfono empezó a llamar su atención.

-¡Claire! ¡Cógelo! –esa voz le sonaba muy familiar, demasiado. Un objeto pesado empezó a descender desde el cielo. Conforme se iba acercando, se dio cuenta de que era un lanzacohetes. ¡Sí! ¡Eso tal vez fuera suficiente! Aunque visto lo visto… Echó a correr. Steve no se había dado cuenta de nada. Los disparos volvieron a sonar. Ésa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Había un proyectil cargado. El lanzacohetes pesaba mucho, pero no importaba. Tenía que hacerlo por todas las personas que se habían visto involucradas en ese incidente, por Terrasave, por la B.S.A.A., por su hermano, por ella… Era hora de terminar con esa pesadilla. Se colocó el objeto en el hombro y apuntó a Steve, que ahora sí estaba fijándose en ella.

Los disparos seguían acribillándole, pero no surtían ningún efecto. Había que pasar al plan B. Apuntó al rostro sonriente de Steve, que reía sin parar. Claire sabía que eso tenía que funcionar. Siempre lo hacía. Con un grito que volvió a resonar en sus tímpanos echó a correr hacia ella. Era el momento. Puso el dedo en el gatillo. Le temblaba un poco el pulso, pero no iba a dudar.

Steve había sido su compañero de aventuras, alguien que la había ayudado mucho en aquella peligrosa experiencia en Rockfort. Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, y la asimilación del virus, ya no era ese chico que había conocido hacía unos años. Era un monstruo deseoso de sangre, de destruir, de matar. Sentía lástima por él, porque no había tenido una vida fácil, pero ahora no había lugar para la compasión.

-Lo siento mucho, Steve… -murmuró apretando el gatillo.

El proyectil salió disparado. Empezó a acercarse hacia su objetivo, que contemplaba con horror cómo era imposible esquivarlo a esa velocidad. Se frenó en seco, pero era demasiado tarde. El misil lo hizo pedazos. Claire se echó el brazo a la cara. Algunos trozos salieron despedidos en su dirección. Echó un rápido vistazo comprobando con alivio que todo se había acabado. Steve había desaparecido… para siempre.

El helicóptero inició el descenso. Se detuvo a unos cien metros de donde los Redfield estaban. Claire seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de su hermano, que no respondía a ningún estímulo. La puerta trasera del helicóptero se abrió, y por ella empezaron a bajar hombres y mujeres armados. Eran de la B.S.A.A. Podía ver el escudo grabado en uno de los laterales.

Parecía que el mensaje había llegado sin problemas. Pero más aliviada se sintió al ver a Barry Burton bajar. Llevaba un chaleco negro, unos pantalones azules y un rifle en las manos. Echó a correr hacia ellos en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo. Claire no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se echó a sus brazos en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance. Barry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, pero su gesto se ensombreció al ver a Chris en el suelo, ensangrentado, como si estuviera muerto.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó con un tono de voz bastante preocupado. Conocía a Chris desde hacía muchos años, y siempre había admirado su vitalidad y su fortaleza de hierro. Verlo así… no era nada halagüeño.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital enseguida –le explicó la menor de los Redfield quitándose las lágrimas de la cara -. No… no responde… Es que como si…

Barry no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Se giró y llamó a uno de los hombres que estaba echando un vistazo a la zona.

-McGee. Hay que despegar enseguida. El capitán Redfield está muy malherido. Hay que trasladarlo al hospital de Milwaukee. Que traigan una camilla.

-Sí, señor. Llamaré para que envíen otro helicóptero.

El especialista médico de campo acudió enseguida. Examinó detenidamente las heridas de Chris. Barry y Claire lo observaban todo en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de las aspas del helicóptero al volver a ponerse en funcionamiento. El médico le tomó el pulso. Era débil. Había perdido mucha sangre, y si no hacían algo rápido, moriría en cuestión de minutos.

-Tenemos que irnos ya –dictaminó poniéndose en pie y guardando algunos instrumentos en su maletín -. La situación es bastante grave –el gesto de Barry se ensombreció, y Claire volvió a llorar.

Dos mujeres portaban una camilla y la dejaron en el suelo, a pocos metros de donde yacía Chris. Entre Barry y una de las mujeres consiguieron poner a Chris en su interior. Claire fue tras ellos. Tocaban pasar unas horas de auténtica agonía. Su hermano siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, ¿pero qué pasaría esa vez? ¿Sería capaz de seguir adelante? Sabía que tenía que ser positiva, espera un milagro.

El médico accedió al interior y se situó junto a la camilla dando órdenes a dos soldados que los acompañaban. Le pusieron a Chris un gotero y un respiradero. Eso era demasiado. Claire apartó la mirada con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. El helicóptero empezó a ascender. Esperaba que no tardaran mucho en llegar al hospital más cercano. Habían dicho algo de Milwaukee, y lo cierto era que no sabía a qué distancia estaba de allí.

-¿A cuánto estamos de Milwaukee? –se atrevió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla. El cielo se iba aclarando. Era como si el haber acabado con Steve hubiera abierto el horizonte.

-Llegaremos pronto, no te preocupes. Todo está controlado. El equipo se encargará de limpiar la zona, aunque creo que pasará un tiempo hasta que la ciudad vuelva a recuperarse… –respondió Barry a su izquierda, observando detenidamente todo lo que le doctor hacía. Era descorazonador ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar porque aguantara un poco más. Se volvió hacia la cabina de mando -. Llamen al hospital. Que lo tengan todo preparado para cuando estemos allí.

-Sí, señor –respondió el copiloto tocando algo en su panel de control -. Llegaremos en unos diez minutos.

Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Suerte que las ciudades estuvieran tan cerca. Pero se notaba que el piloto iba a toda mecha. El helicóptero daba de vez en cuando alguna sacudida y los edificios pasaban a gran velocidad. Volvió a situarse junto a la menor de los Redfield, que no apartaba la mirada del ventanal. De pronto, frunció el ceño. Apoyó la mano en la pared y se levantó un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Barry sin dejar de observarla. Sabía que debía estar muy nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado. Peor había algo en su mirada que le inquietaba; era como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Su rostro estaba serio, podía decirse que hasta pálido.

-Me había parecido… -murmuró sin dejar de observar cómo la ciudad se iba perdiendo. ¿Debía contarle a Barry todo lo que habían visto? Estaba segura de que sí. Era el mejor amigo de Chris, y trabajaba para la B.S.A.A. en calidad de asesor. Estaba convencida de que pondría todos los medios necesarios para capturar a Wesker si se lo contaba. Aunque tal vez aún no era el momento. Se apartó de la ventanilla. Chris seguía tumbado en la camilla. El médico estaba examinando la herida, y estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible para parar la hemorragia -. No importa…

-Necesito sangre –dijo el doctor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su rostro volvió a ponerse pálido -. ¿Saben a qué grupo sanguíneo pertenece?

-A+. Haré lo que haga por salvar a mi hermano -contestó la pelirroja quitándose la chaqueta. Estaba dispuesta a dar hasta su última gota de sangre por su hermano. Era una suerte que ambos fueran del mismo grupo sanguíneo. El médico levantó un brazo mientras uno de sus ayudantes le pasó una bolsa de sangre.

-Ahora mismo con esta bolsa podemos bastarnos, señorita Redfield –puso la bolsa en el otro brazo de Chris comprobando que todo estaba correctamente -. Pero si necesitamos más sangre no dudaré en contar con usted.

Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la joven, que no podía observar la escena más de dos segundos. Volvió a situarse junto a una de las ventanas y observó cómo unas nubes se desplazaban hacia la izquierda. Barry se situó a su lado, al principio sin decirle nada. Ambos estaban bastante preocupados por Chris, y no podían hacer otra que pensar en lo que pasaría una vez que lo operaran… Eso si llegaba a Milwaukee con vida.

Barry se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Estaba hablando del hombre más cabezota, con más suerte y con la trayectoria más impecable que había conocido. Esperaba que el otro equipo hubiera llegado ya a Salt Lake City para sacar a Jill de allí. ¿Es que esos dos siempre iban a saltarse las reglas?

-Necesito que me lo cuentes todo más adelante… -dijo Barry cruzándose de brazos, mirando también por la ventana -. Sé que habíais descubierto algo. Pero no quiero atosigarte ahora a preguntar. Hablaremos cuando sepamos que Chris está bien.

Claire asintió. Le agradecía enormemente que no la bombardera a preguntas en ese momento. Estaba segura de que no sabría ni qué responder.

Wesker había presenciado todo el espectáculo, como siempre, desde la oscuridad, su aliada, su máscara. Había depositado muchas esperanzas en Steve, hasta había estado convencido de que sería capaz de derrotar a los Redfield. Los había tenido contra las cuerdas la mayoría del tiempo. El bueno de Chris había sufrido un golpe que parecía mortal. Se mantendría al tanto de las noticias. Su muerte allanaría mucho el camino.

La B.S.A.A. había llegado justo a tiempo, como siempre. Burton había acudido a salvarles el culo. Se habían largado en el helicóptero, y habían dejado a algunos de sus soldaditos investigando la zona. La operación no había sido un fracaso en absoluto. Steve había estado cerca de la victoria. Si Burton hubiera tardado un poco más habría encontrado los dos cadáveres.

Había recopilado unos datos muy interesantes. El T-Veronica aún tenía mucho potencial. Necesitaba incluir todo lo que había visto en su informe. Era una pena que Steve hubiese sido destruido por un misil. Suspiró ajustándose las gafas. Vio cómo la menor de los Redfield se quedaba observándolo desde una de las ventanas del helicóptero. Estuvo tentado de decirle adiós con la mano. Pero no. No estaba de tan buen humor.

Esperaba que Ada trajera menores noticias. Dudaba de sus métodos, pero nunca le había fallado hasta el momento. Sherawat tenía en su poder una auténtica mina de oro, otro campo que explorar y comprender. Volvería a su guarida. Era lo más sensato. En Chicago ya todo estaba perdido.

* * *

0.0 Pero pero qué está pasando aquí? Chris gravemente herido? Steve destruido? Wesker huyendo? mmm Esto ha dado un giro interesante.

 **Xaori:** Jessica es una pequeña zorrita que sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas. Sabe perfectamente cómo afecta ese tema a Jill, y no ha dudado en sacarlo para que baje la guardia. Aunque Jill intenta hacerse la fuerte sabe que muchas cosas que ha dicho son ciertas, y no hay nada que le duela más que eso. Bueno, el desenlace cada vez esta más cerca, pero aún creo que queda un poquito, tal vez una semana más o algo así (:D; nah, un poquito más).

 **Stardust4:** La pobre Jill está tocada, y por mucho que lo intenta, con un hombro dislocado es bastante difícil moverte en condiciones. Veremos a ver si Leon y Ada llegan a tiempo para salvarla... o si Jessica consigue acabar con ella. Y en este capítulo, como ya has leído, los Redfield han salido muy pero que muy mal parados.

Pues esto es todo por esta semana. Os prometo más y mejor.


	26. Justo a tiempo

¡Muy buenas a todos! Una semana más vengo cargada, y ésta vez de verdad xD Se me ha ido un poco la mano con este capítulo, lo reconozco, pero es que conforme iba escribiendo se me iban ocurriendo más y más cosas y no podía parar... Y aquí tenéis el resultado. Espero que os guste.

* * *

El cañón de la escopeta le hacía daño en los riñones. Era algo bastante soportable; el hombro era otro cantar. Notaba el brazo como si se le estuviera empezando a dormir, y temía que se hubiera roto alguna vena o un músculo. Jessica la obligaba a avanzar a un ritmo mayor del que podía. Estaba exhausta, y necesitaba un parón cuanto antes. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría salvarle la vida a esa hija de puta?

Tras la operación de Terragrigia, la B.S.A.A. había mandado una orden de arresto contra Jessica Sherawat, que había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, como si se la hubiera tragado. La B.S.A.A. tenía cuartales en todos los continentes, aunque la expansión estaba empezando en África y Oceanía. Nadie había conseguido verle el pelo, aunque no había tardado en actuar después de lo de Terragrigia.

Lansdale seguía con sus jueguecitos desde la cárcel. No había nada que odiara más que no tener el control de la situación. ¿Cómo podían permitir que ese terrorista hiciera lo que le diera la gana estando vigilando constantemente? ¡Qué estaba en máxima seguridad, por el amor de Dios! Las criaturas estaban cada vez más cerca. Podía percibir la sensación de muerte y podredumbre.

-¡Vamos, camina! –le gritó Jessica dándole un fuerte empujón con la escopeta. Jill cayó al suelo apoyando las palmas de las manos. La derecha le funcionó a la perfección; con la izquierda fracasó estrepitosamente. Se quedó tumbada de lado, notando un dolor más intenso en el hombro. Apretó los dientes. ¿Hasta cuándo tenía que aguantar?

 _Hasta que a la B.S.A.A. le dé la gana de enviar la ayuda… Si es que lo hacen. Estarán bastante cabreados con Chris y con conmigo…_

Pero no era su política dejar tirados a los suyos. Bueno, O'Brian casi lo había hecho con Parker y ella en el Zenobia, pero todo había sido culpa de Lansdale. Siempre aparecía, como si fuera una mosca cojonera.

-Levanta –le ordenó Jessica quitándole el seguro a la escopeta. Jill hizo un intento, pero con un solo brazo era bastante complicado. Se incorporó ligeramente e intentó ponerse en pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer, esta vez quedándose tumbada en el suelo -. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso ahora tengo cuidar de ti como una niña pequeña?

Jill se quedó pensativa. Era una suerte que llevara la máscara y no pudiera verle el rostro. Tal vez podría aprovechar ese momento para lanzar un ataque. No las tenía todas consigo, pero cuanto más tiempo estuviera en su poder, menos posibilidades tendría de contactar de Leon. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerla, tal vez hasta podría recuperar su escopeta.

-Ayúdame, ¿quieres? –le soltó con una voz indiferente. Ésa era la clave: no debía mostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto. Pero había algo en Jessica que no le gustaba: parecía estar alerta, como si esperara que algo ocurriera. Las B.O.W.S., con tanto jaleo, estaban empezando a sentir curiosidad, y se acercaban poco a poco.

Jessica dudó unos instantes. ¿Qué hacía ayudando a esa gilipollas? ¡Lo que tenía que hacer era salir corriendo y dejarla allí para que sus mascotas se alimentaran! ¿Pero y si la necesitaba más tarde? No, definitivamente no podía correr el riesgo. Le tendió una mano. Jill la agarró con algo de duda. Estaba a mitad de camino para actuar cuando el suelo tembló.

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. cayó al suelo de nuevo, dándose un golpe en el codo derecho aunque sin demasiadas consecuencias. Jessica se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, y a punto estuvo de perder la escopeta. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Fuera lo que fuese estaba claro que no era un misil para destruir la ciudad. Lo pensó durante unos instantes. ¿Y si el Gobierno había decidido esterilizar la ciudad al no haber supervivientes?

No, hacía un par de años se había firmado una ley que ponía en marcha la ley marcial si la situación era irrevocable. La mayoría de los ciudadanos habían caído, pero la estructura de la ciudad estaba intacta. Con algo de tiempo y paciencia podría volver a ser habitable. Pero nunca había confiado demasiado en el Gobierno. Podían volver a utilizar las mismas artimañas que en Raccoon City, donde casi acaba consumida por un misil.

A lo lejos vio una nube de polvo que se acercaba a un ritmo bastante rápido. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Esperaba que no fuera otra sorpresita. Había estado tan cerca de sorprender a Jessica… Necesitaba levantarse y huir. Ahora era el momento que había estado esperando. Jessica no le prestaba atención; estaba mirando también la nube de polvo. Se arrastró impulsándose con las piernas. Era doloroso pero muy efectivo. Se estaba acercando a una farola.

Las criaturas gruñeron al oír tanto ruido. Ahora no había ninguna clase de duda de que iban a ir a por ellas. Tocó con la yema de los dedos el poste y se quedó agarrada a él sin perder de vista todo lo que ocurría. Apretó los dientes de nuevo e intentó impulsarse. No se movió ni un centímetro. Iba a costar más trabajo del que pensaba. Tal vez si utilizaba las piernas como impulso… ¡Lo había hecho miles de veces en el gimnasio mientras hacía sus ejercicios!

Jessica seguía ensimismada. Eso era buena señal. Se dio la vuelta y enroscó las piernas alrededor del poste. Con la mano derecha se impulsó hacia arriba y se elevó unos centímetros, los suficientes para ponerse en pie. Se descolgó con lentitud y suspiró aliviada. Había pasado con nota la prueba.

-¡Destrozar! ¡Despedazar! –era un grito que le puso la carne de gallina. Venía de la nube de polvo. Había algo en aquella voz diabólica que le era muy familiar, demasiado… Y entonces, se dio cuenta.

Era como el capitán del barco del Zenobia, que tenía la llave para acceder a la zona de los camarotes. Recordaba perfectamente que era una masa gorda rosa que tenía una sierra en uno de los brazos y que lanzaba unos cepos al suelo de una sustancia bastante viscosa. Jill había sido bastante cuidadosa al respecto, y no veía el momento de caer en la trampa.

Se acercaba a gran velocidad. Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes. ¿Y cómo se las apañaría sin armas? La bolsa la tenía Jessica. Si tan sólo pudiera aprovechar un momento de distracción…Se alejó unos pasos hasta colocarse junto a la pared más cercana. Un Oozie iba directo hacia ella. Tendría que ir en dirección de la nube de polvo, y era lo menos inteligente en ese momento.

Ni siquiera había caído en coger un cuchillo. Con él, aunque no era tan buena como Chris, podría defenderse medianamente bien. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo. Ya no sólo se escuchaba la sierra: se oían pasos, cientos de pasos, y gemidos. Volvió a pegarse todo lo posible a la pared. ¿También estaban por allí los infectados? Habían hecho bastante ruido, y lo más seguro era que se hubieran sentido atraídos.

¿Y qué iban a hacer ahora para enfrentarse a tantos? Se llevó la mano derecha al hombro. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a pelear así? Lo más sensato era huir, aunque no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde. Jessica pasó corriendo a su lado. Se detuvo al verla. La apuntó. Sólo tuvo un segundo para pensar. Se echó a un lado en el momento en el que la bala hacía añicos la pared sobre la que había estado apoyada segundos antes.

Por suerte no cayó al suelo. Entonces sí que hubiera estado completamente perdida. Jessica intentó volver a dispararle, pero se vio interrumpida por una sustancia viscosa que salió disparada hacia las dos. Se abrió con un ruido seco y se quedó fija en el suelo, como un cepo. Los Oozies seguían acercándose, acortando la distancia que los superaba a pasos agigantados.

Si no se movía iban a acorralarla. La nube de polvo había desaparecido, y eso era una ventaja. Pero el espectáculo que tenía ante sí era de pánico: por la izquierda se acercaba un grupo de Oozies que no debían estar a más de cien metros, y por el centro y por la izquierda se acercaban un grupo de infectados y esa masa rosa que también había estado en el Zenobia. Tenía que encontrar algún hueco.

Pero los espacios eran bastante pequeños, y se estaban cerrando cada vez más. Los infectados habían empezado a correr hacia ellas al verlas. Jessica disparó, y eso fue un error. Dio de lleno a uno de los infectados, que cayó rodando al suelo. El tiro se había alojado limpiamente en la cabeza. Los demás, al oír el ruido, apretaron el paso. Jill se movió un poco a la derecha al ver que de nuevo la estaban alcanzando.

La única posibilidad que tenía era pasar por debajo de la masa. Con suerte la pillaría desprevenida y no le daría tiempo a reaccionar. No debía perder de vista la sierra, por si acaso. Cogió aire bajo la máscara y volvió a sentir un dolor agudo en el hombro. ¿Cuánto terminaría toda la pesadilla, si es que alguna vez lo hacía?

Leon y Ada seguían agazapados, esperando el momento adecuado para entrar en acción. El problema era que ambos tenían unos objetivos bastante diferentes, o eso creía Leon. Había aprendido a no dar demasiada validez a lo que Ada decía. ¿Pero por qué entonces lo ayudaba siempre? Había tenido infinidad de oportunidades de matarlo, y nunca había apretado el gatillo.

¿Era posible que lo estuviera utilizando? Había bastantes posibilidades, pero ahora debía concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante: tenía que sacar a Jill de allí costara lo que costase. Seguía preocupándole mucho el estado de su brazo. No iba a ser fácil luchar en ese estado, y por su experiencia sabía que los problemas no tardarían en llegar.

Tenían que poner en marcha el plan cuanto antes. Ada avanzaba por la derecha y él por la izquierda. No la perdería de vista ni un instante. Dio un paso cuando de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar. Se apoyó contra la pared intentando mantener el equilibrio. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Parecía un terremoto… aunque él sabía que no podía ser algo tan evidente. No. Allí había algo más.

Se dio la vuelta y vio una nube de polvo que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su posición. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué coño era eso? Lo único que tenía claro era que, fuera lo que fuese, debía mantenerse lejos. Se agachó y se quedó escondido detrás de un coche. Ahora no tenía una visión directa de Ada, y temía que se largara. Pero si iba tras Sherawat dudaba que se quitara de en medio.

Permaneció pegado a la puerta del copiloto conteniendo la respiración. Se oía mucho ruido, demasiado. ¿Cuántas cosas había tras ese nube de polvo? Si no tenían bastante con los enemigos que se acercaban por el otro lado, ahora tenían que lidiar también con una misteriosa nube de polvo que a saber qué traía consigo.

Le pareció oír de forma distorsionada como una sierra mecánica. ¿Una sierra? Cambió de postura intentando ver algo, pero no se atrevía. Además, también escuchaba muchos pasos, como si cientos de personas estuvieran caminando por la calle, siguiendo la misma dirección. Leon observó su pistola. Con eso no tenía ni para empezar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se palpó el cuchillo que llevaba en el chaleco. Bueno, no era gran cosa, pero podía sacarle de un gran aprieto. Sí, lo utilizaría si se quedaba sin balas. Además, ahora era Sherawat la que llevaba la bolsa con las armas, y no sería fácil hacerse con ellas de nuevo. Sacó el cargador y comprobó que estaba entero. Quince balas. Tendría que emplearlas muy bien.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos más. Las pisadas y el ruido de la sierra se iban perdiendo. Estaban pasando de largo. Esperaría un poco más y se asomaría para ver cómo estaba la situación. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que el virus se hubiera expandido tan rápido? Los policías que habían encontrado en la comisaría habían comentado algo de que se habían producido explosiones en diferentes zonas de la ciudad. ¿Puntos estratégicos? Era muy posible; Sherawat lo tenía todo estudiado.

El rumor se iba perdiendo. Era hora de comprobar cómo estaba la situación. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a esconderla obligándose a no maldecir en voz alta. Allí había, al menos, cincuenta infectados, y una masa rosa que tenía una sierra en la mano. ¿En qué nueva locura se habían visto involucrados? Con la poca munición de la que disponía iba a ser imposible hacerles frente uno a uno.

Ada seguramente ya se habría percatado de que la situación estaba bastante mal, y estaría agachada tras uno de los coches que estaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Sólo esperaba que no se hubiera largado. Tal vez debería volver y buscarla. Tal vez juntos tendrían más posibilidades de alcanzar a sus objetivos. Caminó con lentitud hacia la parte trasera del vehículo sin perder de vista lo que tenía delante.

Giró al llegar al maletero y se quedó pegado. La sierra sonaba bastante por aquella zona. ¿Qué posibilidades tendrían de salir vivos con lo poco que tenían? Contó mentalmente hasta tres y echó a correr agachado hacia el otro lado. Esperaba no cruzarse con nada hasta llegar. Afortunadamente, el trayecto fue más corto de lo que pensaba. Volvió a caminar agachado tras los coches hasta que vio a Ada mirando fijamente a la escena que tenía delante.

Jill estaba acorralada contra la pared por algunos infectados. Esos seres altos que parecían como extraterrestres también se acercaban peligrosamente. Tenía que hacer algo para salvarla. De pronto, Sherawat entró en acción. Se detuvo junto a Jill y la apuntó con la escopeta. Leon se quedó boquiabierto. ¡No! Pero la agente de la B.S.A.A. se echó a un lado y consiguió esquivar el disparo por poco.

El ruido no hacía más que atraer a los infectados. Tal vez debería disparar al aire para separar al grupo. Al menos así tendrían más posibilidades… aunque tuviera que vérselas contra esa masa rosa asquerosa. Se situó junto a Ada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido –su voz sonaba urgente -. Las van a matar.

Ada asintió lentamente. Sherawat era más estúpida de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué había arriesgado las balas y su vida de esa forma? El ruido siempre atraía a más de esas cosas; era una norma básica. El problema era que posiblemente tendrían que hacer más ruido si querían hacerles ganar algo de tiempo a esos dos. Valentine le importaba algo menos, pero no estaba en su código moral dejar morir a los buenos. Siempre que pudiera echaría una mano.

-Yo me encargaré de distraer a los infectados –dictaminó pensativa. Si se enfrentaba a ellos de uno en uno no sería un problema… siempre y cuando no vinieran cincuenta a la vez. Confiaba mucho en sus posibilidades y en su dominio de las artes marciales -. Tú asegúrate de que cuando acabe la fiesta siguen de una pieza.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda? –Leon parecía realmente preocupado. Era tan mono cuando quería… Pero Ada sabía, por mucho que le doliera, que no debía mezclar los negocios con el amor. No, esa etapa había quedado bien aparcada.

-Tranquilo. Esto será un paseo comparado con Raccoon City y España.

Leon asintió sin estar del todo convencido. Sus vidas siempre habían estado en constante peligro, y aunque habían salido ilesos la mayoría de las veces, la posibilidad de una muerte dolorosa e inesperada siempre estaba ahí. Le tocaba confiar en ella… al menos hasta que lograran salir de allí con vida. Luego, cada uno por su camino, como habían hecho siempre.

-De acuerdo –dijo el agente sin dejar de observar cómo Jill luchaba por su vida -. Me acercaré por el otro lado –le puso una mano en el hombro. Se sintió nervioso. Siempre le producía una sensación que no sabía muy bien cómo explicar -. Confío en ti.

Ada se quedó en silencio observando cómo se alejaba por la parte trasera. Le quitó el seguro a su arma y suspiró. Tocaba darles un poco de medicina a esas cosas y salvarles el culo a los buenos… Una vez más. Pero su misión estaba muy clara.

Jill propinó una patada alta a uno de los infectados que estuvo a punto de agarrarla. El cuerpo se tambaleó ligeramente hacia un lado, desorientado. No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más. Se deslizó por debajo de esa cosa monstruosa en el momento en el que la sierra iba directa hacia el lugar en el que había estado un segundo antes. Pasó percibiendo un desagradable olor a podrido y a muerte. Era realmente asqueroso.

Rodó sobre su costado unos cuantos metros apoyando los codos. Era muy doloroso. Demasiado. El hombro izquierdo le daba unas punzadas enormes. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar ese dolor. De pronto, oyó un disparo. Al principio pensó que era Jessica, pero no sonaba tan potente como el de una escopeta. Era de una pistola. ¿Leon? Dios, lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con un rostro conocido que no deseara matarla en cuanto la viera.

Intentó ponerse en pie como la vez anterior, pero el brazo seguía sin responderle. Esta vez ni siquiera fue capaz de apoyarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Algunos infectados se alejaban hacia el lugar por donde había sonado el disparo, pero la mayoría iban hacia ella. Se arrastró por el suelo alejándose todo lo posible. De repente, chocó contra un cuerpo enorme que emitía un gruñido bronco.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantar la mirada. Una sombra enorme se situó sobre ella. Levantó la pierna propinándole una patada al Oozie en el estómago. Ni siquiera se tambaleó. Empezó a agacharse acercando su boca cada vez más a su cuerpo. Jill cerró los ojos. En cualquier momento esperaba que le desgarraran el traje y empezaran a destriparla. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cometido semejante error?

Sólo esperaba que Leon consiguiera atrapar a esa hija de puta y encerrarla en prisión. Y Chris… Había tanto que quería decirle… Pero ya no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Podía sentir el aliento putrefacto de la criatura al otro de la máscara. Era realmente asqueroso. Volvió a oírse otro disparo, esta vez mucho más cercano. El Oozie gruñó y se tambaleó un poco antes de empezar a caer hacia Jill, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Quedó sepultada bajo esa masa asquerosa que no dejaba de tener espasmos. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Se había quedado atrapada. Apenas podía moverse. Intentó empujar el cuerpo con las piernas, pero apenas consiguió desplazarlo unos centímetros. Pesaba demasiado. Lo único que tenía claro era que alguien acababa de salvarle la vida… y no era Jessica, eso seguro.

-¡Jill! ¿Estás bien? –la llamó una voz masculina que se acercaba a buena velocidad. Y de pronto, todas las preocupaciones y todos los temores se fueron de un plumazo. Podría vivir un poco más para contarlo.

-¡Leon! –exclamó casi sin voz. Sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte. Ya se derrumbaría más tarde, cuando estuviera bastante lejos metida en una bañera hasta arriba de agua caliente -. ¡Estoy atrapada!

Y lo vio por primera vez. Llevaba una pistola en la mano, la única que había conseguido sobrevivir al asalto de Jessica. No estaba muy segura de que tuviera mucha munición encima, pero eso era mejor que nada. No tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido dar con ella, pero eso no importaba. Ahora era el momento de terminar con lo que habían empezado juntos.

Se agachó junto al cadáver del Oozie y lo empujó sin demasiado esfuerzo, como si se tratara de una caja de zapatos. Jill pudo respirar aliviada. El peso muerto de esa criatura le estaba aprisionando las piernas y los brazos. Leon le tendió una mano. Jill no dudó en aceptarla. Se puso en pie comprobando que podía sentirse muy afortunada de tener sólo algunos rasguños.

-Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien… -se limitó a decir sin perder de vista los alrededores. Las criaturas volvían a comerles terreno. La sierra sonaba bastante cerca, aunque no era un motivo para preocuparse de momento -. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Decidí volver hacia el lugar donde nos separamos y tomé el camino por el que te marchaste… Luego vi signos de lucha y casquillos de bala, y supe que iba en la dirección correcta.

-Hay que detener a Jessica cuanto antes… -se giró mirando de un lado a otro. Si había conseguido escapar… No, no podía permitírselo. No iba a parar hasta salir de la ciudad con ella, viva o muerta.

-No te preocupes. Ya hay alguien que se está ocupando de ello…

Jill frunció el ceño. ¿Alguien? ¿Es que la B.S.A.A. había recibido el aviso y habían mandado a un equipo para sacarlos de allí? Si era así no podía más que pensar en la suerte que había tenido. Pero algo en el tono de su voz le indicaba que no eran sus colegas precisamente. Bueno, siempre había considerado que toda ayuda era buena, siempre y cuando no interfiriera en la misión principal.

-Pero no vendría mal echar una mano –continuó el agente echando un vistazo a la zona donde estaban concentrados la mayoría de los infectados. Ada y Jessica deberían estar haciendo lo imposible para intentar sobrevivir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombro de su compañera estaba en un posición extraña, salido -. Tu hombro… No tiene muy buena pinta.

-Se me ha debido salir cuando he cogido a esa zorra –le explicó apretando los dientes. El dolor volvía como si le estuvieran asestando varias puñaladas -. No tengo armas. Pero tal vez pueda realizar algunos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Encárgate de Sherawat –dictaminó Leon quitándole el seguro a su pistola. Sabía perfectamente que Jill no estaba en condiciones de luchar, y mucho menos de meterse en una pelea. Pero si podía distraer a Sherawat el tiempo suficiente… Tal vez tendrían una posibilidad -. Yo intentaré alejar a todas esas cosas.

Jill asintió de forma ausente. Bien, era hora de confiar en sus técnicas y en sus movimientos. Sabía de sobra que Jessica no tendría nada que hacer contra ella en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero claro… El maldito hombro no le permitía jugar en igualdad de condiciones. Echaron a correr de vuelta a donde estaba toda la acción. Jill vio que había dos enmascarados.

Una de ellas era Jessica. Reconoció la escopeta que le había quitado. A pocos metros de distancia, había otra persona enmascarada que se enfrentaba a los infectados uno a uno. Se movía bastante bien. Tal vez era algún poli de los que habían encontrado en la comisaría, o algún otro ciudadano que había conseguido sobrevivir. De cualquier forma, si era una ayuda que podía ayudarlos a sobrevivir, bienvenida era. Ya habría tiempo de hacer preguntas.

Se fijó en Jessica. Leon empezó a disparar apuntando con bastante certeza. Jill sabía que podía morir; existía una alta posibilidad, pero lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que esa zorra volviera a salirse con la suya. Echó a correr hacia la zona en la que se encontraba combatiendo a un Oozie. Allí tenía también la maleta con las municiones. Si tan sólo pudiera distraerla para quitársela…

Un infectado salió a su paso. Le propinó una patada en la cabeza, lo que hizo que se desequilibrara. Era el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que había practicado en los últimos años. Dio un salto y se subió a los hombros del tipo. Con un ligero movimiento de cadera, giró la cabeza del infectado hacia la izquierda. No hacía falta decir que cayó al suelo al instante.

Jill dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de rodillas. Esta vez no había tenido que apoyar las manos, lo cual era un auténtico alivio. Se puso en pie con menos trabajo de lo esperado y se acercó al siguiente. Le propinó una patada en la espinilla. El infectado cayó al suelo de rodillas, y Jill le golpeó en la cabeza. Cayó en redondo y no volvió a levantarse. Todo ese esfuerzo estaba provocándole que se agotara con bastante rapidez, y que el dolor fuera cada vez más intenso. Dios, ¿dónde había un ibuprofeno cuando se necesitaba?

Jessica estaba bastante cerca, a unos cincuenta metros escasos. Esquivaba como podía al de la sierra, que no había cejado en su empeño de seguirla. Leon seguía disparando por algún lugar a su derecha, y podía ver cómo la otra persona enmascarada se enfrentaba con un puñal a los infectados. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero lo que tenía claro era que tenía cierta formación.

-¡Eh tú! –gritó llamando la atención de Jesssica, que apuntaba con la escopeta a un Oozie que se le estaba acercando peligrosamente. No le hizo caso. Había demasiado ruido. Tendría que acercarse esquivando a las criaturas que había por el camino.

Echó a correr impulsándose con el único brazo que se lo permitía, yendo en zigzag, esquivando sin dificultades a las B.O.W.S. que le salían al paso. Empujó a una con su hombro bueno, haciéndola caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Tuvo que saltar por encima para esquivarla. La masa rosa olía asquerosamente mal, como si hubiera salido de las cloacas. No recordaba que en el Zenobia hubiera sido igual.

-¡Eh, capulla! –volvió a gritar, esta vez consiguiendo su objetivo. Jessica la observó durante unos instantes antes de dispararle. Jill volvió a esquivarlo por los pelos -. ¡Vas a gastar toda la munición, maldita sea! ¿Acaso quieres que te maten?

Centró su atención de nuevo en su enemigo, al que disparó a bocajarro en la boca. El ser retrocedió unos metros gritando de dolor. Pero Jill sabía que estaban muy lejos de acabar con ella; esas cosas eran duras de pelar. Tenía que llevarse a Jessica a otro lado y dejar que Leon y su misterioso ayudante se encargaran de poner algo de orden por aquí. ¿Podría hacerlo con el hombro doliéndole a rabiar?

Volvió a correr hacia su objetivo aprovechando que la amenaza más importante estaba desorientada. Jessica, tan centrada en comprobar si la criatura volvía a la carga, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella. La chocaron contra la pared, haciendo que su escopeta y la bolsa con las municiones cayeran al suelo. Se dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el costado. ¿Quién la había atacado?

Y entonces, vio que Valentine la tenía agarrada con su brazo bueno. Intentó soltarse, pero la condenada, a pesar de que no estaba del todo bien, tenía una fuerza descomunal. Intentó darle una patada, pero la falló. ¿Cómo podía estar decidiendo de esa forma ante una idiota a la que le quedaba poco para morir? Intentó quitarle la máscara, pero sus brazos no llegaban lo suficiente.

-Fuera armas –dijo Jill con un tono de voz serio, determinado. Jessica sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por sus juegos, pero había algo en su voz que no le gustaba un pelo; estaba muy cabreada. Bueno, en plazas peores había toreado, y siempre se había salido con la suya -. Tú y yo. Como tiene que ser.

-¿De verdad quieres que te parta esa bonita cara que tienes?

Jill no supo si reír o darle un puñetazo ya. Esa actitud chulesca no iba a llevarle a ninguna parte. Y de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de destrozarla, de hacerle pagar por todo el daño que les había hecho desde Terragrigia. Jessica no iba a salir viva de Salt Lake City.

Leon vio cómo Jill se alejaba en dirección a Sherawat, que estaba disparando al que parecía ser el enemigo más fuerte de todos. Nunca había visto nada parecido, aunque en uno de los informes de la B.S.A.A. había leído la existencia de una criatura con una sierra. Estaba seguro de que la propia Jill había sido la que había escrito el informe. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba que había mencionado algo relacionado con Terragrigia. El mismo virus estaba actuando allí, y sabía que no era el único.

Los infectados estaban desapareciendo poco a poco. Estaban haciendo un gran trabajo conteniéndolos. El problema era que ya sólo le quedaban cinco balas. Echó un vistazo a Ada, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Ella sí que se había quedado sin munición. El ruido de la sierra volvió a ponerle alerta. La criatura estaba bastante lejos, aún no parecía haber reparado en él, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

Echó a correr hacia Ada, que le propinaba una patada lateral a un infectado. Leon pasó corriendo junto a la masa rosa sin que ésta se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Estaba como aturdida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Jill tenía agarrada a Jessica por el cuello. Se detuvo en seco. Estaba convencido de que si seguía así iba a matarla tarde o temprano. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó más su atención. En el suelo, a pocos metros de ellas, estaba la bolsa que Jill había cargado con armas y municiones… ¡y la escopeta también estaba allí!

Tenía que pensarlo con calma. Si conseguía todo eso, Ada y él tendrían muchas posibilidades de derrotar a todos los infectados con mayor rapidez. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir rápido sin perder de vista a los enemigos que rondaban la zona. La masa parecía estar recuperándose de lo que quiera que le hubiera ocurrido.

Era ahora o nunca. Echó a correr hacia donde estaban Jessica y Jill. Estaban una la frente a la otra, sin dejar de mirarse; Jill con su hombro colocado en posición extraña, Jessica tocándose el pelo como quien no quiere la cosa. Posiblemente ni se darían cuenta de que iba hacia ellas.

-¡Muere! –el grito lo puso en alerta. Se echó a un lado en el momento en el que la sierra pasaba a escasos centímetros de su pierna derecha. Se tambaleó ligeramente, lo suficiente para caer al suelo. Puso las palmas de las manos justo a tiempo. Posiblemente se habría hecho algún arañazo, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que nadie había parecido darse cuenta de su cómica caída.

La masa siguió su camino inexpugnable. ¿Cómo era posible derrotarla? Estaba seguro de que con armas convenciones se podría, aunque ello supusiera gastar todas las reservas de las que disponían. Jessica y Jill se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que estaban en peligro. Echaron a correr perseguidas por esa cosa que no paraba de gritar. Era el momento. Leon se levantó con rapidez y echó a correr hacia la bolsa, que yacía a pocos metros.

Agarró el asa con determinación, y echó un rápido vistazo. Había un par de Oozies que se estaban acercando peligrosamente. Con la mano izquierda alcanzó la escopeta. La observó unos instantes. Parecía estar en buen estado, y si conservaba la mayoría de la munición, mejor que mejor. Era el momento de despejar el camino. Enfundó su pistola y comprobó que la escopeta estaba cargada. Sólo tenía dos balas. Tendría que haber algunas más en la bolsa.

Echó un rápido vistazo y encontró cinco más. Bueno, algo era algo. De repente, un grito llamó su atención. Venía de su izquierda. Al mirar en esa dirección vio cómo Ada estaba siendo atacada por un par de infectados que habían conseguido atraparla. Mierda. Leon echó a correr. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… y sólo tenía dos balas por el momento.

Apuntó deteniendo por completo la marcha. Apretó el gatillo dirigiendo el disparo al que estaba agarrando a Ada por el cuello. Le disparó en la pierna. El infectado cayó al suelo de rodilla. Ada, aprovechando ese momento de semi libertad, le propinó un puntapié que esparció los sesos de esa cosa por todos lados. Le dio un codazo al que la estaba agarrando por la espalda y lo hizo caer al suelo con un gran estruendo. Se llevó por delante una papelera y se chocó contra el capó de un coche.

Leon desenfundó su pistola dando unos pasos hacia el enemigo. Arrojó la escopeta hacia la asiática, que la cogió algo sorprendida. Apuntó a la cabeza de esa cosa que antes había sido humana y disparó la única bala que le quedaba en la recámara. Esperaba que en la bolsa hubiera algo más, porque lo iban a pasar realmente mal. Los infectados habían desaparecido casi todos. Algunos vagaban de un lado a otro, otros iban en dirección a ellos pero a un ritmo lento.

-Veo que no has perdido la forma –dijo Ada sujetando con decisión la escopeta. Sabía que podía contar con Leon pasara lo que pasase. Había demostrado tener una voluntad de hierro, y siempre, pasara lo que pasase, conseguía superar las adversidades. Era algo que admiraba profundamente de él, algo que le atraía muchísimo -. Aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

Y señaló el lío que tenían alrededor. Desde luego que aún había mucha tela que cortar. Leon asintió en silencio, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía como si volviera a estar atrapado en Raccoon City. Y entonces, por primera vez en muchas horas, le pareció oír el lejano sonido de un motor. Sonaba demasiado lejos para confirmarlo, pero no parecía ser sólo uno. ¿Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando?

Jessica rio, no sabía muy bien si porque se sentía superior o porque sabía que su rival no tenía ninguna posibilidad. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta arrogancia Valentine? Que ella supiera, las veces que había tratado con ella había demostrado ser una mujer muy correcta, demasiado. ¿De verdad creía que iba a salirse con la suya? De pronto, la agarró por el cuello y la estrelló contra la pared.

El golpe le dolió. ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho? Forcejeó intentando soltarse, pero la tenía bien agarrada. ¿Cómo era posible que la estuviera dominando con sólo un brazo? Intentó darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero se quedó a escasos centímetros. La oía jadear bajo la máscara. El dolor debía estar matándola. Tarde o temprano la soltaría, y aprovecharía ese momento para darle su merecido.

-¡Muere! –ese grito sonaba muy cerca, demasiado. Era de nuevo esa maldita cosa. ¿Es que una chica no podía tener ni un momento de tranquilidad? De repente, Jill la soltó. La sierra sonaba demasiado cerca. Mierda. Jessica se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo de ver cómo la sierra pasaba rozándole la cabeza.

Buscó la escopeta por el suelo, pero había desaparecido, al igual que la bolsa. Se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Y si ese bicho lo había destruido todo? Si era así estaba bien jodida. Tendría que volver a utilizar a Valentine de escudo. Estaba a su derecha, sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo. Jessica se abalanzó contra ella. Ambas cayeron al suelo. Se oyó un disparo.

La retendría el tiempo suficiente para que esa masa se encargara de ella y así podría poner tierra de por medio antes de que alguien más se uniera a la fiesta. Estaba segura de que la B.S.A.A. estaba por allí, y que no tardaría en acudir a ayudar a uno de sus líderes. Jessica intentó quitarle la máscara, pero la cabrona se resistía como una auténtica campeona. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza?

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. No sabía si habría surtido mucho efecto con la máscara, pero tal lograría desorientarla un poco. Sólo necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo. La agarró por el cuello oyendo la sierra cada vez más cerca.

 _Sí, cariño. Aquí tienes comida gratis. Vamos, está deseando que la pruebes._

Jill le dio una patada en el trasero. Dolió pero era un dolor soportable. Sabía que le estaba ganando. Podía notarlo en su respiración agitada y en sus débiles gemidos. Sólo necesitaba aguantar un poco más y sería completamente suya. Jill volvió a golpearle, esta vez con la rodilla. Jessica notó crujir un hueso. Soltó a su rival haciéndola caer al suelo con gran estruendo.

Volvió a darse en el hombro malherido. Gritó… pero sabía que no tiempo para lamentarse. La masa rosa reía sin parar; estaba a escasos metros de ellas. Jill rodó sobre su costado con bastante esfuerzo, alejándose un poco más. Jessica saltó hacia su izquierda, y cayó a escasos centímetros de la fundadora de la B.S.A.A., a la que volvió a atacar.

Los disparos seguían sonando. Jessica no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero si eran de la B.S.A.A., ¿por qué no la habían cogido ya? No creía que permitieran que su líder estuviera tan expuesta al peligro. Volvió a darle un puñetazo con más fuerza. Eso tendría que haber bastante para haberla dejado fuera de combate durante un tiempo… ¡Pero seguía peleando! ¿Cómo era posible?

La sangre empezó a bajarle bajo la máscara. Jill apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba tan concentrada en sus movimientos y en oponer resistencia que apenas sentía el dolor. Era, por así decirlo, como parte de ella. Jessica dejó de hacer fuerza durante un instante, momento que aprovechó para darle un puñetazo. Su rival se llevó las manos al rostro gritando. Jill le dio una patada para quitársela de encima. Jessica cayó al suelo de culo, sintiendo de nuevo que le dolía todo.

Los enemigos se estaban aproximando. No podía permitir que esa hija puta cayera en sus manos. No, ella se merecía estar entre rejas haciendo compañía al cabrón de su jefe. Con su brazo bueno, la agarró del chaleco y la arrastró en el momento en el que la masa rosa atacaba con su sierra. Rasgó parte del uniforme de Jessica aunque sin llegar a producirle ningún corte.

Jill trotó sin dejar de arrastrar a Jessica, que intentaba poner algo de resistencia. Era suya; la tenía a su merced. Necesitaba llevarla hasta donde estaba Leon. De pronto, dos Oozies le cerraron el paso. Se detuvo. ¿Cómo era posible que aún siguieran en pie? Tendría que dar un rodeo. Sin embargo… no veía a Leon por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Retrocedió. Jessica podría aprovechar ese momento de confusión para largarse. No, no podía permitirlo. Sin saber cómo, consiguió levantarla del suelo y la obligó a andar. Notaba el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Necesitaba escupir, pero con la máscara era imposible. Esa hija de puta le habría reventado el labio con toda probabilidad. Estaba molida, como si la hubieran sometido a un entrenamiento de cinco horas.

Los Oozies parecían leer sus intenciones. Giraron hacia la izquierda, cerrándoles cada vez más el paso. Jill volvió a detenerse. En ese momento, Jessica intentó propinarle un codazo, pero la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. adivinó sus intenciones y lo esquivó por poco. Cargó contra Jessica y ambas volvieron a caer al suelo. Le sujetó los brazos. Jessica empezó a reír.

-Éste es el fin, querida… -dijo con una voz tomada por la locura. Si ella iba a caer, iba a asegurarse de llevársela consigo -. Estamos atrapadas en esta pesadilla, y sólo queda rendirse y esperar lo inevitable.

-Si estás hablando por ti… Lo entiendo…

Unas sombras alargadas se iban acercando. Jill podía percibir el olor a muerte y descomposición. Estaban rodeadas. Sin armas, sin saber qué había pasado con Leon… Jessica parecía tener razón. Pero de repente vio por la parte izquierda cómo alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad. Cargó contra el Oozie, derribándolo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Con un disparo se encargó del otro. De su boca surgió una membrana. El Oozie se quedó quieto, como aturdido. Jill sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Destrúyelo!

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Leon Le propinó una patada fuerte. La criatura aulló de dolor y empezó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Un charco de sangre empezó a formarse en el suelo. El agente se quedó observándolo, sin darse cuenta de que el otro enemigo volvía a la carga. Jill no tuvo ni tiempo para advertirle. El ser elevó una garra y golpeó a Leon en la espalda.

-¡Leon! –gritó olvidándose por completo de que tenía prisionera a Jessica, que le dio una patada en el estómago y se arrastró alejándose unos metros. Se puso en pie dispuesta a largarse de allí. Había llegado el momento de poner tierra de por medio.

Jill observó boquiabierta cómo Leon se elevaba en el aire dando un par de vueltas. Cayó al suelo bocarriba, dándose un buen golpe en la espalda. Echó a correr, pero se sintió algo más aliviada al ver que su compañero se incorporaba un poco protestando. La parte de atrás del uniforme estaba rasgada, y tenía una herida que, aunque no parecía demasiado importante, podría hacerle perder bastante sangre.

Jill le tomó la pistola prestada. Era hora de ir poniendo punto y final a la historia.

Ada lo observó todo desde la distancia. Su parte de la misión estaba prácticamente cumplida. Aún quedaban algunos enemigos rondando, pero la mayoría habían sido eliminados. Ahora la cuestión era acercarse a Sherawat sin que Valentine opusiera demasiada resistencia, algo que parecía bastante difícil. Las dos chicas estaban en el suelo, peleando.

Sherawat forcejeaba, y por increíble que pareciera, Valentine, con un solo brazo, era capaz de dominarla. Estaba segura de que esa mujer estaba tan cabreada que hacía lo imposible para cumplir su misión. Necesitaba llamar su atención. Tal vez… Sí, atraería a los monstruos que quedaban hacia ellas. Eso la obligaría a huir.

Ada corrió hacia dos Oozies que andaban sin un rumbo fijo. Vio en el suelo una piedra. Se la arrojó a la cabeza al que estaba a la izquierda. Gruñó enfadado y se giró viendo a la asiática preparada para echar a correr. Las criaturas empezaron a seguirla de inmediato. Sólo necesitaba esconderse y dejar que hicieran su trabajo. Cuando Sherawat estuviera sola ya ajustaría cuentas con ella. Avanzó de espaldas echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a lo que había detrás.

Sólo esas cosas estaban prestándole atención. Bien. Tenía que encontrar algún sitio en el que esconderse hasta que decidieran que había otro plato más apetitoso delante. Ya estaba apenas a doscientos metros. No veía a Leon por ningún lado. Había echado a correr sin mediar palabra, posiblemente en ayuda de Valentine. Ada aminoró la marcha. ¿Por qué esas cosas eran tan condenadamente lentas?

A esa distancia ya tendrían visión directa de lo que ocurría. Bien. Era ahora de quitarse de en medio y dejar que hicieran su trabajo… aunque si la cosa se podía complicada tendría que intervenir. No le gustaba que los buenos salieran heridos, y mucho menos Leon… Ese hombre había despertado en ella sentimientos que nunca creía que tendría, pero la realidad era que podía dejarse llevar por ellos.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia un coche verde que había aparcado. Se deslizó por el lateral izquierdo hasta quedar escondida debajo. Apoyó los codos buscando una postura que no fuera demasiado dolorosa y miró al frente. No veía demasiado, pero al menos tenía una acústica aceptable. Oía los gritos de las criaturas, que se habían dado cuenta de que habían perdido a su presa. España le había servido para conocer una nueva cara de los virus, y lo cierto era que no quería volver a pasar por ello.

Eran violentos, capaces de hablar y de lanzar armas. Si ya estaban consiguiendo todo eso, ¿qué les depararía el futuro? Umbrella había destruido muchas vidas, de eso no tenía ningún tipo de duda. Había abierto un camino peligroso del que ella había tenido consciencia desde prácticamente el principio. Todo ese juego de John, las instalaciones… había sido demasiado peligroso. Pero ella simplemente tenía que cumplir órdenes, y nunca fallaba.

Los pasos empezaron a perderse. Estaban formando mucho ruido. La sierra sonaba bastante cerca, pero era imposible que esa cosa la hubiera visto. Esperaría un poco más y aprovecharía el momento de confusión para tener unas palabras con Sherawat. Sólo tenía que observar y esperar. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. De pronto, oyó un grito que le heló la sangre. Sonó un golpe, y vio un cuerpo caer al suelo. Se retorcía. Le dolía… y supo que era Leon.

Se quedó petrificada. No… de ninguna manera Leon podía estar muerto. Tenía un instinto nato para la supervivencia; había pasado todas las pruebas con nota. Tenía… tenía que ayudarle. Se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la parte delantera. Se levantó casi de un salto. La masa rosa seguía atacando a los que se interponían en su camino. Había cortado por la mitad a uno de los Oozies. Valentine estaba arrodillada junto a Leon… y Sherawat venía hacia ella.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Había comprobado que Leon estaba bien atendido, aunque le preocupaba que esos dos estuvieran tan desprotegidos. Se puso en el camino de Sherawat. Estaba tan distraída mirando hacia atrás, pendiente de que nadie la siguiera, que se chocó contra Ada. El golpe hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo. Le había dolido bastante.

Jessica volvió a caer de culo, dándose con fuerza en el hueso que Valentine posiblemente le había fracturado. A ver cómo iba a hacer ahora sus cosas. Se había chocado con algo, aunque no parecía demasiado fuerte. Miró al frente, y vio a una persona enmascarada como ella. Un nuevo temor apareció; todo el dolor desapareció. Los refuerzos de la B.S.A.A. estaban allí. Tenía que huir.

Se puso en pie con rapidez, sin importarle las punzadas que le daba el trasero. Su rival también se levantó con una agilidad impresionante. Volvió a taparle todas las vías de escape. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Sólo le quedaba enfrentarse cara a cara con ella. Intentó darle un puñetazo, pero se lo esquivó casi sin moverse. Tal y como sospechaba, no se trataba de una persona normal y corriente.

-Oh, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor –la animó su rival. Se detuvo en seco. ¡Era una mujer! Eso sí que no lo había esperado -. Hagamos esto de forma pacífica –se detuvo unos instantes, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras -. Sólo quiero una cosa que tienes en tu poder. Si me lo das te dejaré marchar sin hacerte daño.

Jessica rio. ¿Cómo podía ser esa gilipollas tan hipócrita? ¿De verdad se creía que era tan inocente?

-Y voy yo y me lo creo… -respondió cuando la risa más o menos la abandonó. Lo cierto era que a veces se encontraba con situaciones bastante cómicas -. Será mejor que te apartes. Si eres de la B.S.A.A. no me quedará más remedio que matarte. Ya has visto lo que le ha pasado a tu líder…

-Ella no me preocupa. No soy de la B.S.A.A. Trabajo por mi cuenta –Ada volvió a quedarse callada. Vio cómo los músculos de Jessica se destensaron, aunque sólo un poco -. Sólo quiero una muestra del T-Abyss.

-¡Y un cuerno! –exclamó Jessica conteniendo la risa. ¿Pero qué se había creído esa inútil? -. Tendrás que pasar por encima de cadáver para conseguirla.

Y de pronto, echó a correr hacia ella, embistiéndola. Ada sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Jessica se trastabilló, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Echó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Estaba segura de que la B.S.A.A. no volvería a tardar en ir tras ella.

Jill ayudó a Leon a ponerse en pie. La herida no tenía muy buena pinta, pero tampoco parecía mortal. Echó un vistazo alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Jessica? ¡No podía dejarla escapar! Y entonces, la vio. Estaba cara a cara con otra persona enmascarada. Era el ayudante de Leon. Echó a correr hacia allí. De pronto, sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Jessica cargó contra la persona que le bloqueaba el paso, derribándola. Huía. Tardó más segundos de la cuenta en reaccionar. Sólo pudo observar cómo se alejaba. Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla escapar? Se perdía de vista, hacia su libertad… hacia su salvación. Dio unos pasos sin saber muy bien qué hacía. Todo lo que había sufrido, lo que había peleado… Todo para tirarlo por la borda en el último momento.

Su bota izquierda golpeó algo. Miró al suelo y vio una jeringuilla llena de un líquido oscuro. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Pero apenas necesitó tres segundos para darse cuenta de que era una muestra de un virus. Se agachó y la examinó detenidamente. No tenía etiqueta, pero un vistazo rápido le sirvió para determinar que eran las mismas muestras que habían encontrado en las playas del Mediterráneo. El T-Abyss.

La sostuvo en la mano, pensativa. La sierra se oía bastante cerca, pero apenas era capaz de levantar la mirada. Con la muestra en la mano miró al frente. Había fracasado estrepitosamente, y lo sabía. Tendría que cargar con las consecuencias. De pronto, sintió el cañón de un arma en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-No quiero apretar el gatillo –anunció una voz femenina con una voz serena, sin titubeos. Quien quiera que fuera parecía estar acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas -. Sólo quiero la muestra. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Jill volviendo a notar el sabor de la sangre en la boca. ¿Por qué hoy todo estaba saliendo mal? -. Si eres otra de esos condenados terroristas puedes irte al infierno, porque no pienso darte nada.

-No soy exactamente una terrorista… Trabajo por mi cuenta –guardó silencio y le quitó el seguro a la pistola -. Valentine, no me obligues a hacerlo. La muestra.

-Por encima de mi cadáver…

-Ada, detente… -anunció una voz masculina autoritaria. Jill se sintió algo más aliviada al escuchar la voz de Leon. Oyó cómo le quitaba el seguro a su arma también -. Déjala. No es tu guerra.

-Leon… -murmuró la asiática temblándole ligeramente la mano. Por supuesto que era su guerra; tenía en su poder algo que quería. Era incapaz de matar a una persona inocente, pero si no le quedaba otra…

-No quiero disparar, pero si me obligas… -su voz sonaba temerosa. Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a bajar por su rostro. Había conseguido dejar atrapada a la masa entre dos coches. Podía oír cómo forcejeaba e intentaba escapar. Oyó la sierra trabajar. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

De repente, se oyeron sirenas, todas demasiado cerca, quizá a una o dos manzanas. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Leon bajó la guardia un segundo, el suficiente para que Ada le arrebatara la muestra a Jill de la mano derecha. Dio un salto en el aire y echó a correr sin mirar atrás. No recordaba exactamente dónde estaba el punto de extracción, pero consultaría su PDA para comprobar que iba en la dirección correcta.

Leon sólo pudo observar con impotencia cómo Ada se alejaba con la muestra. Siempre jugaba a lo mismo. Aunque era incapaz de hacer daño, siempre conseguía llevarlo al límite. España había sido sólo otra muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer para conseguir una muestra para Wesker. Sabía que no habría matado a Jill aunque la situación se hubiera complicado bastante, pero siempre quedaba la duda.

La vio alejarse por la avenida mientras las sirenas seguían sonando cada vez más cerca.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Jill poniéndose en pie y observando también cómo Ada se largaba con la muestra. Si había un día en el que todo podía salir mal era ése. Leon asintió con lentitud oyendo un gran estruendo a su espalda.

Ambos se giraron. La masa había conseguido liberarse. Gritaba. Levantó la sierra y lanzó al azar algunas trampas que cayeron de forma indiscriminada por el suelo. Leon levantó su arma, dispuesto a disparar. Y entonces, a lo lejos, divisó un conjunto de vehículos que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Llevaban luces encendidas, y el sonido de las sirenas era cada vez más estridente.

Miró a Jill, que también observaba cómo poco a poco los coches se acercaban. Le pareció distinguir el símbolo de la B.S.A.A. ¡Estaban salvados! La masa se giró en dirección a los vehículos. El ruido de las sirenas estaba llamando su atención. Ya tenía un nuevo objetivo al que atacar. Desde uno de los jeeps alguien empezó a disparar ráfagas que fueron penetrando en la piel de esa cosa.

Eran dos coches, ambos ocupados por dos equipos de intervención de la B.S.A.A. La masa empezó a retroceder, lo mismo que Leon y Jill, que veían cómo les iba comiendo terreno a pasos agigantados. Los vehículos se detuvieron. De ellos empezaron a bajar agentes enmascarados equipados con rifles y metralletas. Dos se quedaron en las torretas disparando.

-¡No os quitéis la máscara! ¡El aire está contaminado! –gritó Jill entre el ruido de los disparos y los gruñidos de la criatura, que era incapaz de atacar. Esperaba que alguien la hubiera escuchado.

-Entendido, señorita Valentine –respondió el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Activó el comunicador y habló mientras disparaba -. ¡Que nadie se atreva a despojarse de la máscara! ¡El virus aún está activo!

Varios soldados respondieron. La B.O.W. se estaba debilitando por segundos. De repente, se quedó de rodillas y empezó a descomponerse. Una masa gelatinosa empezó a encharcar el suelo entre gritos. Era la cosa más asquerosa que había visto en su vida. Era una suerte que hubieran llegado a tiempo para salvar a la agente Valentine. Habían recorrido la ciudad de punta a punta, y cuando ya estaban dando la búsqueda por perdida, habían oídos los disparos.

-Encárguense de las B.O.W.S. restantes –ordenó del capitán observando cómo la mayor amenaza había desaparecido. Aún quedaba trabajo por terminar -. Que el equipo médico venga enseguida. Tenemos heridos.

Le hizo un gesto a Valentine y a su acompañante para que se metieran dentro del coche. Había algo en el brazo de la agente que no estaba bien; estaba en una posición muy extraña, como si lo tuviera roto o salido. La otra persona sangraba, aunque no parecía muy grave. De nuevo, era una suerte que hubieran llegado a tiempo para evitar una masacre.

* * *

¡Vaya forma de terminar! Esto es un completo caos. Desde luego que se ha liado una buena, y de no ser por la intervención de la B.S.A.A. a saber qué habría pasado.

 **Xaori:** Les ha faltado poco, sí, y a los de este capítulo también. Pensaba cargarme a alguien pero digo mmm... me van a matar, aunque tus historias son una gran fuente de inspiración mujaajja. Respecto a Chris y Jill... la semana que viene es posible que se produzca el encuentro aunque veremos en qué condiciones porque a él lo han llevado al hospital de urgencia, y no sabemos cómo terminará la cosa... Espero que te hayan gustado los enfrentamientos de este capítulo :D

 **Stardust4:** pues sí, los Redfield la verdad es que siempre están metidos en todas, pero bueno, esperemos a que los acontecimientos sigan su curso. Pero para eso habrá que esperar un poquito más jeje... a la semana que viene en concreto. Y Jill bueno... también lo ha pasado mal, muy mal, y encima con un hombro dislocado... La cosa no puede pintar peor... ¡Pero ya hemos visto que nuestros héroes están hechos de otra pasta! Y Wesker, por supuesto, a la sombra, observándolo todo y consiguiendo sus propósitos.

Pues nada queridos lectores esto es todo por esta semana. Poco a poco vamos llegando al final de la historia aunque, tranquilos, aún queda un poquito. ¡Qué disfrutéis!


	27. Después de la tempestad viene la calma

¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí estamos una semana más para dejaros con lo que poco a poco, y lamentablemente, es el final de la historia. Pero tranquilos, aún queda un poquito :D

* * *

Hacía bastante que había caído la noche. Claire estaba sentada en una solitaria butaca en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación en la que Chris estaba intentando recuperarse de sus heridas. Pintaba mal, la verdad. Los médicos habían sido bastante francos en ese sentido, y aunque se mantenían cautos, la evolución iba a ser lenta, muy lenta. De momento no había mostrado signos de mejoría, aunque hacía poco más de una hora que habían terminado con la operación; era demasiado pronto.

Bebía con lentitud un café que había sacado de una máquina en la recepción. No estaba para tirar cohetes, pero ahora mismo cualquier cosa le parecía deliciosa. Con tal de tener algo con lo que distraerse mientras su hermano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte… Las lágrimas amagaron con brotar. ¿Era cierto que la racha de buena suerte se había terminado para siempre? Había tenido la aguda certeza de que, de alguna forma, Raccoon City los había vuelto a todos inmunes: Leon, Sherry, Jill, Barry, esa tal Ada… y por supuesto Chris y ella.

Dio un sorbo al vaso mirando fijamente al vacío. Los médicos se habían ocupado de ellos en cuanto cruzaron las puertas. Se habían llevado a Chris a toda prisa al quirófano, y a ella la habían llevado a una consulta para que un enfermero se encargara de curarle las heridas que tenía como consecuencia del enfrentamiento contra Steve. Steve… Se estremeció. ¿Qué había hecho ese pobre chaval para acabar de esa forma? Ese maldito Wesker…

Pensar en Steve era muy doloroso, así que decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado. Con un poco de suerte Barry llegaría pronto. Había ido a hablar con el doctor que había operado a Chris para enterarse mejor del proceso de recuperación. Era una suerte contar con amigos tan leales como el antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. Claire sólo había visto a sus hijas un par de veces, dos criaturas risueñas que adoraban a su padre por encima de todas las cosas.

Sin embargo, Claire sabía que había ocurrido algo con la hija mayor, Moira, y que Barry no tenía muy buena relación con ella. Chris le había contado algo, pero tampoco estaba muy al corriente de la situación. Las peleas entre padres e hijos… Un clásico. Lástima que ella no hubiera podido ser partícipe en ellas. Cuando tenía dos años sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico, y sus abuelos paternos se habían encargado de cuidarlos hasta que fallecieron años después.

Desde entonces, Chris se había asegurado de que nunca le faltara de nada, ni siquiera un maldito bolígrafo con el que poder escribir redacciones o los exámenes en el colegio y el instituto. Claire estaba en eterna duda con él, y ahora que lo veía así… No, él no querría verla en ese estado. Seguramente le estaría diciendo que era una estúpida por desconfiar en un Redfield…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? No pudo evitar recordar todas las trastadas que se gastaban de niños, de cómo sus abuelos siempre estaban en pie de guerra con ellos. Claire sabía que todo lo hacía para que la ausencia de sus padres fuera menos dolorosa, aunque eso no quitaba que todos los días los echara de menos. Y había madurado con tanta rapidez que apenas se había dado cuenta.

La marcha de Chris a Raccoon City fue otro duro golpe, porque era la primera vez que iba a estar lejos de él, y lo más importante, la primera vez que iba a estar sola. No había sido tan malo como pensaba, y sobre todo gracias a que su hermano le enviaba una parte de su sueldo todos los meses para que pudiera cubrir gastos de manutención y los estudios. Había encontrado un trabajo como camarera a tiempo parcial, pero no le daba ni para comprarse unas suelas de unos zapatos.

Le debía tanto y lo quería tanto… Era imposible que todo acabara de esa manera.

-Hola Claire –lo saludó una voz masculina que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado. Era Barry. La pelirroja le dedicó una tímida sonrisa -. ¿Alguna novedad sobre nuestro enfermo favorito?

-Nada de momento… -respondió moviendo el vaso de café en círculos. Estaba casi vacío -. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Barry guardó silencio. No sabía por dónde empezar. Había sido tanta información y tan poco tiempo para asimilarla que todo daba vueltas en su cabeza sin parar. Conocía a Chris desde hacía muchísimos años, y siempre había tenido la sospecha de que había un ángel de la guardia que velaba por ellos. Habían podido morir infinidad de veces, todos y cada uno de ellos, y allí estaban, vivos y luchando contra una amenaza que era más poderosa cada día que pasaba.

-Bueno… Te lo puedo resumir en una frase, aunque creo que la explicación completa sea la más adecuada… -guardó silencio unos instantes decidiendo por dónde debía empezar -. Según las palabras del doctor, es un auténtico milagro que Chris siga vivo después de haber estado tanto tiempo desangrándose. Han hecho todo lo que han podido para limpiar la herida y tratarla como es debido… Sólo nos queda esperar a que el tratamiento surta efecto.

-Entonces hay posibilidades reales de que en cualquier momento pueda despertar… -la voz de Claire parecía algo más animada tras escuchar esas palabras. Barry siguió callado, sin dejar de observarla. El parecido con su hermano era asombroso.

-Es posible… -volvió a quedarse en silencio de nuevo -. Pero también hay posibilidades de que…

-¡No! –exclamó la menor de los Redfield llorando. Cogió un paquete de kleenex que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que arrugó cerrando el puño. Esto no podía acabar de esa forma.

-Hay que confiar –se limitó a decir Barry dándole un apretón en el hombro. Sentía una gran debilidad por esos hermanos. Los conocía desde que eran prácticamente unos adolescentes, y los había considerado en muchas ocasiones como si fueran sus propios hijos -. Chris es un tipo duro. Estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no se va a dejar ir tan fácil –la miró y le sonrió ampliamente -. Además, ¿crees que sería capaz de dejarte? Para él no hay nada más importante que tú.

Claire no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Era increíble que siempre estuviera rodeada de gente tan maravillosa. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Barry, Leon, Jill, Neil… Todos se portaban con ella como si fuera una hermana. Y podía sentir que todos le tenían un gran respeto a Chris, aunque sospechaba que entre Jill y él había algo más. Nunca se lo diría; su hermano era muy hermético para ciertas cosas.

Consultó su teléfono para tener algo con lo que distraerse. Había llamado a Neil varias veces en los últimos minutos, pero no respondía. Tal vez estaría en alguna reunión, o puede que más adelante le dejara un mensaje. Estaba deseando verle, y no sólo para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido precisamente. Echaba de menos su exigencia, su posesión, su deseo…

Desechó esos pensamientos de inmediato. Por mucho que lo deseara… ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Pero sí era cierto que echaba la falta de alguien en quien apoyarse. Barry estaba haciendo lo que podía, y lo verdad era que estaba cumpliendo con creces, pero no era lo mismo.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, completamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos. Los pacientes estaban ya en sus habitaciones preparándose para descansar, acompañados de algún familiar que no se separaba en ningún momento. Sabía que ella debería estar dentro, esperando el momento en el que despertara, pero le dolía tanto verlo en ese estado, con tantos aparatos pitando y con la sensación de que el fin estaba cada vez más cerca.

De pronto, se oyeron unos pasos. No parecían demasiados. Tal vez una o dos personas. Sólo esperaba que fuera alguno de los doctores con buenas noticias. Pero lo que vio le aceleró el corazón. Leon venía acompañado de Jill. Pero su gesto se ensombreció al ver que él llevaba un aparatoso vendaje bajo la chaqueta negra, y ella llevaba el brazo escayolado desde el hombro hasta el codo. Sus caras reflejaban lo cansados que estaban; ella debía tener un aspecto similar.

Barry fue el primero en levantarse. Su gesto también se había vuelto más serio. Desde luego que nadie había tenido un viaje fácil. Se acercó primero a Leon al que estrechó la mano, y luego le dio un abrazo a Jill, que tuvo alguna que otra dificultad para corresponder con la escayola. Todos sabían que había estado de un pelo, y que de no ser por la oportuna intervención de la B.S.A.A. estarían todos muertos.

Claire estaba impactada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Leon se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le dio un significativo abrazo al que respondió con gusto. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. No hacían falta palabras; ellos sabían perfectamente por todo lo que habían pasado, y ahora era el momento de estar unidos.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó cuando se separó un poco. En ese momento se acercó Jill, a la que Claire dio un abrazo llorando. Le hizo un poco de daño, pero no importaba. En su mente ahora sólo había un nombre: Chris. Claire lloró sobre su hombro bueno durante unos instantes antes de separarse.

-El médico ha dicho que la operación ha sido un éxito –intervino Barry viendo que, evidentemente, la menor de los Redfield no estaba en condiciones de responder. Jill le daba palmadas amistosas en el brazo -. Ahora sólo podemos rezar… y esperar.

Leon asintió en silencio con el rostro serio. No podía imaginar un mundo sin Chris Redfield. Había hecho tanto por combatir el bioterrorismo y por sentar las bases de un mundo mejor que no concebía que hubiera sido atacado con tanta contundencia. Había sido una operación arriesgada, sin el apoyo de ninguna organización… y casi no lo cuentan. Ninguno de ellos.

-¿Puedo entrar a verle? –preguntó Jill con un tono de voz sereno. Durante el vuelo desde Salt Lake City a Milwaukee había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y había llegado a una conclusión clara: necesitaba volver a hablarle a Chris porque… iba a volverse loca.

Cuando el equipo médico de la B.S.A.A. se encargó de su herida y de la de Leon pidió un teléfono para ponerse en contacto con Barry. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en Chicago, y estaba segura de que su antiguo compañero estaría al tanto. No se había equivocado. Chris se había puesto en contacto con él casi al principio de la misión, y también había puesto en sobre aviso sobre la situación en Salt Lake City.

Es decir, que de no ser por Chris, Leon y ella estarían a esas alturas más que muertos. Había recibido su mensaje de socorro y no había dudado ni un momento en poner en alerta a la central, con la que tendrían que rendir cuentas más adelante. Ya había tenido una pequeña charla con alguno de sus colegas, y todos estaban muy pero que muy enfadados.

Jill, en el fondo, también lo estaba. Había fracasado estrepitosamente: Jessica se había largado, y aunque estaba en busca y captura, dudaba que dieran con ella. Esa hija de puta era como un maldito gusano. Y para colmo, las muestras que llevaba del T-Abyss habían desaparecido. Ada Wong se las había llevado, y eso era lo de menos. Lo peor era que Wesker la tenía en su poder… Y a saber lo que pretendía hacer con eso.

Ya había hablado larga y tendidamente con algunos de los directivos sobre el asunto, pero necesitaba hablar con Chris, necesitaban planificar juntos el siguiente paso. Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes, como si estuvieran asimilando lo que acababa de decir. ¿Tan mal estaba la situación como para que ni siquiera pudiera entrar en la habitación? Un frío helado la envolvió, y no tenía nada que ver con un descenso brusco de temperatura. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Chris?

-Sí, claro… -respondió la pelirroja con algo de timidez. Estaba convencida de que Jill quedaría tan impactada como ella. Pero la entendía perfectamente: necesitaba ese momento a solas, tal y como había hecho hacía casi una hora -. Imagino… que si estuviera despierto… se alegría mucho de verte.

Jill sonrió ligeramente. Si ella supiera todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cambiaría de opinión drásticamente. Pero sabía que tenía razón: ahora mismo el único sitio en el que quería estar era junto a Chris.

Claire observó cómo Jill entraba en la habitación con el gesto serio. Se les veía cansados. A todos. Sin excepción. Habían sufrido más de la cuenta. No había escuchado aún nada de lo que les había ocurrido a Leon y a Jill, pero no hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que lo habían pasado muy mal por las diversas heridas que tenían. Leon se sentó al otro lado. Alargó una mano y se la cogió. Claire no dijo nada. No hacían falta las palabras para saber que entre los dos había una conexión especial.

Todo había empezado en Raccoon City. Claire sabía que era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar de verdad. Leon siempre había estado a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. De no ser por él, Sherry habría estado en posesión de un monstruo como Wesker o algo peor: convertida en una B.O.W. como Steve… Se estremeció ligeramente. El recuerdo aún dolía mucho.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó el agente al notar el ligero temblor del cuerpo de la menor de los Redfield. Barry los observaba en silencio.

-Sí… Es sólo… Que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que he visto… -se calló tragando saliva con dificultad -. Ha sido como revivir una vieja pesadilla.

-Lo sé… -le quitó en mechón de pelos de la cara. Claire tenía cierto atractivo, pero nunca había pensado en ella como algo más allá de una buena amistad. No, definitivamente no pensaba en ella en el mismo modo que lo hacía con Ada. Esa mujer… lo volvía loco, y había vuelto para echar más pimienta -. No ha sido nada fácil. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a tener buenas noticias de tu hermano… -Claire le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Le dolía verla en ese estado. Ninguno de ellos se merecía estar así después de todas las putadas a las que Umbrella los había sometido -. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Barry permanecía muy atento, aunque no intervenía. Sabía que debía dejar que esos dos se desahogaran. Entre ellos existía muy buena conexión; lo había notado desde el principio. No conocía demasiado a Kennedy, pero le bastaba con saber que estaba en el mismo barco que él. Claire asintió lentamente, sin apartarle la mirada.

-¿Wesker estaba allí?

Barry contuvo la respiración. No había oído una versión extendida de los hechos hasta ahora, sólo fragmentos sueltos que Claire le había contado. Pero esas palabras le habían revuelto el estómago, y eso que no había comido apenas. Si Wesker estaba involucrado la operación había sido mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer cómo lo había engañado para que le ayudara destruir pruebas que incriminaban a Umbrella en relación a la mansión Spencer. Casi consigue que los maten a todos.

-No llegué a verlo en ningún momento –respondió Claire con un tono de voz serio, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que entendía la problemática de la situación. Pertenecer a Terrasave la había curtido como mujer, y sobre todo, la había convertido en una luchadora aún mejor -. Pero estaba allí. Utilizó… a Steve para hacernos daño…

Barry y Leon compartieron una rápida mirada. No habían conocido a ese muchacho personalmente, por supuesto. Pero los Redfield les habían hablado de él en alguna que otra ocasión. Steve había sido un prisionero en la isla de Rockfort junto a Claire. Ambos se habían ayudado a escapar, pero el chico no tuvo tanta suerte. Alexia Ashford lo había cogido como conejillo de indias y había experimentado con él.

-¿Estaba… vivo? –le preguntó Barry con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que Wesker habría utilizado algún virus para hacer posible ese cambio. Había visto ya tantas cosas a sus más de cuarenta años que ya no se reía de las creencias más estrambóticas.

-Creo que utilizó el mismo proceso que Alexia –respondió la pelirroja con el gesto bastante serio -. El cuerpo de Steve ha estado en hibernación años, quizá no el tiempo suficiente para adquirir un dominio completo, pero sí lo suficiente como para convertirlo en algo letal y peligroso…

-¿Fue así como Chris…? –Leon no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Sabía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse Claire. No sabía exactamente qué relación había existido entre los dos, pero lo único que tenía claro era que le dolía, y mucho. La menor de los Redfield asintió con lentitud.

-Chris intentaba salvarme la vida. Steve me había cogido… -la voz se le quebraba. Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar -. Me echó a un lado… y él se llevó la peor parte… ¡Podría haber sido yo! ¡Yo tendría que ser la que estuviera ahí debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte! ¡O puede que ya ni siquiera estuviera aquí!

-Ni se te ocurra decir esas palabras, jovencita –el tono de Barry se había vuelto más tosco. Entendía la frustración de Claire, pero de ahí a desear la muerte había un paso enorme -. Chris tomó su decisión… y gracias a ella quizá os salvéis los dos.

Claire no podía hablar. Leon le pasó un brazo por encima y la atrajo hacia él. Ojalá pudiera pasar página tan rápido… pero era imposible. Uno tardaba bastante en volver a la normalidad, sobre todo después de quedar infectado con las Plagas. Era una suerte que Luis les hubiera dado esas cápsulas que retrasaban el avance del virus, y sobre todo, que hubieran encontrado la máquina para quitarse el parásito del cuerpo.

Había sido bastante doloroso, pero de no ser por la máquina ahora no sería más que otra marioneta de Saddler, o tal vez Ada se hubiera encargado de él. Ada… Pensar en ella le provocaban emociones encontradas. Una vez más lo había dejado abandonado a su suerte, sin siquiera despedirse, largándose con una muestra del T-Abyss que a estas alturas ya estaba en manos de Wesker. La verdad era que no sabía qué era peor.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os ha pasado? –le preguntó Barry inclinándose un poco más hacia ellos.

-Sherawat nos estaba esperando –Claire se apartó un poco al oírlo, y Barry permaneció en silencio, muy atento a todo lo que decía. No parecía demasiado sorprendido; con el paso del tiempo conocía cada vez más mejor el modus operandi de esos terroristas asquerosos -. La ciudad se sumió en el caos en segundos. Había colocado explosiones en diferentes puntos de la ciudad para que el virus se expandiera más rápido. Se transmitía por el aire, así que tuvimos que llevar todo el tiempo unas máscaras para evitar el contacto con esa cosa.

-Algo de eso he leído en el informe que ha hecho el equipo que se desplegó allí –corroboró Barry pensativo. Habían evitado que el virus se expandiera más allá de la ciudad, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto: Salt Lake City, al igual que Chicago, tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperar la normalidad -. Al parecer se han utilizado dos cepas de virus diferentes: una es el T-Abyss, pero la otra… Ni idea…

-Exacto –asintió el agente moviendo ligeramente la cabeza -. Había B.O.W.S. que ni Jill ni yo logramos identificar. No me extrañaría nada que hayan utilizado esas dos ciudades como campo de pruebas…

-El informe aún no es definitivo. Los equipos aún siguen limpiando la zona. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que encuentren los laboratorios.

-Jessica… -los interrumpió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. Ese nombre le sonaba. Creía recordar que Chris le había hablado de ella en alguna ocasión. Y entonces, se acordó de aquella conversación que había mantenido con su hermano hacía algo más de una semana -. ¿No estaba compinchada con Lansdale? ¿Qué hace la policía que aún no lo ha interrogado?

-He dado una orden a la Casa Blanca para que autoricen un interrogatorio excepcional –respondió Leon sin cambiar de posición. Era de las primeras cosas que había hecho en cuanto había tenido un teléfono en la mano. Se había puesto en contacto con Hunnigan y ella se había encargado de transmitir la orden a los superiores. Aún estaba esperando confirmación, pero lo más seguro era que la concedieran dado que el caso estaba estrechamente ligado al antiguo líder de la F.B.C. -. Si no empieza a cantar, peor para él.

-¿En qué consiste ese interrogatorio excepcional? –se interesó Barry sin apartar la mirada.

-Bueno, en su caso hay poco que añadir. Tiene la perpetua si no me equivoco, pero se le pueden privar de todos los privilegios que tiene allí dentro: llamadas, actividades de tiempo libre, visitas… Por no decir que es bastante seguro que lo condenen a muerte si no cuenta nada interesante.

-Vaya… Eso suena hasta bien.

Leon sacó su teléfono de la chaqueta deseando tener alguna buena noticia para variar. Barry y Claire habían empezado a hablar, aunque no les prestaba atención. No tenía ninguna llamada, pero tenía un mensaje. Lo más seguro es que fuera de Hunnigan para ponerle al corriente de cómo estaba la situación. En la Casa Blanca no había sentado nada bien su ausencia, al igual que los miembros de la B.S.A.A. estaban que trinaban con sus dos líderes.

Pero era una acción necesaria. De no ser por ellos, a esta hora podríamos estar hablando de cientos de ciudades infectadas y con la población bajo mínimos. Se estimaba que la tasa de supervivencia en Salt Lake City y Chicago era inferior al dos por ciento, unos pocos afortunados que habían decidido ocultarse hasta que pasara todo el peligro y llegara la ayuda.

Abrió el mensaje. Era de un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño. Desde luego que no parecía ser nada relacionado con el caso. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto empezó a leer las primeras líneas.

 _Leon,_

 _Siento haber tenido que irme tan repentinamente. Me hubiera gustado ayudar más, de verdad, pero mi misión estaba terminada. Ya no me quedaba nada más por hacer… salvo rezar por tu supervivencia. Tal y como imaginaba, lo has conseguido, aunque se te ha escapado el objetivo principal._

 _Por la muestra no te preocupes. Está bien protegida. No se va a hacer uso de ella que yo sepa… de momento._

 _Me encantó verte y luchar contigo hombro a hombro. Hasta la próxima_

 _XXX_

El agente frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía ese mensaje? Sólo había una persona que podía haberlo escrito, y no hacía falta pensar mucho para averiguarlo. ¿Debía contestarle? ¿Debía ignorarla? Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se tranquilizaran. Algo en su interior le decía que sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero la forma en la que hacía las cosas… dictaban mucho de darle un voto de confianza.

Siempre hacía la misma jugada. Por una parte, le daba la sensación de que lo había utilizado para llegar hasta la muestra que Sherawat tenía en su poder, pero por otro lado, quería creer que sus intenciones de ayudar eran ciertas. ¿Acaso no había peleado contra las B.O.W.S. para ayudarles? Era cierto, pero había algo que seguía sin encajar. Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Esta vez sí era Hunnigan. Debía atender a la llamada; tal vez podía ser importante.

Barry observó cómo Leon hablaba por teléfono en el momento en el que su móvil sonaba también. Tal vez fuera su mujer para preguntarle por Chris, o por si los demás habían llegado sanos y salvos. Pero no. Se sorprendió al comprobar que era el número de la central de Nueva York. Puede que tuvieran algo con lo que empezar a trabajar, aunque le extrañaba que no se hubieran puesto en contacto con Jill.

-Burton al habla –respondió levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia una de las ventanas que había en el pasillo. Desde allí podía verse parte de la ciudad, donde ya caía la noche desde hacía tiempo.

-Señor Burton, le habla el capitán McRoberts –Barry frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero lo más seguro es que fuera uno de los muchachos que había participado en la operación -. Estoy intentando ponerme en contacto con la señorita Valentine, pero no responde.

-Ahora mismo no puede atender llamadas –se limitó a responder con una leve sonrisa. Sí que estaba ocupada sí… -. Cualquier cosa que necesite saber me la puede comunicar a mí.

-Claro, señor… -parecía algo cortado, incluso molesto por ese giro de la conversación. Barry se había unido a la B.S.A.A. gracias a la insistencia de sus antiguos colegas, y aunque se movía más por la oficina que en el campo de batalla, su opinión siempre era bien considerada. Era uno de los asesores de la organización, y muchos de los planes pasaban por sus manos para que les diera el visto bueno. Una buena forma de contribuir al crecimiento de la organización -. Los equipos de limpieza han terminado con éxito su misión. Las ciudades han quedado completamente desinfectadas, aunque en Salt Lake City el virus aún sigue en estado latente –Barry torció el gesto. Leon había comentado algo al respecto, pero no creía que el virus tuviera tanta resistencia -. Los analistas dicen que se necesitarán unas horas más para poder caminar por la ciudad sin problemas… En Chicago han dado con la base de Lansdale… -eso puso en alerta a Barry. Si habían encontrado alguna prueba de su implicación, podría darse por hombre muerto. Ya caía sobre él una condena bastante grande -. No han encontrado gran cosa, aunque hay un par de documentos al que convendría echar un vistazo. También hemos hecho fotografías para dejar constancia de que ese hombre no es trigo limpio. Tenía un auténtico laboratorio montado allá abajo.

-Muy típico de los terroristas –respondió Barry sin mostrarse demasiado sorprendido. Lo cierto era que esperaba algo de eso. Se hubiera sentido muy decepcionado si no hubieran hallado un laboratorio o alguna sala de torturas. Si lo que ese agente decía era cierto, Lansdale tenía todas las de perder -. ¿Algo más que debería saber?

-Nada más de momento, señor. Les mantendré informados por si hay alguna novedad… ¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán?

-Aún no ha despertado. La operación ha sido un éxito. Los doctores dicen que ha sido complicado, pero… -se calló mirando de reojo a Claire, que miraba al vacío pensativa -. El capitán va a salir de ésta. Estoy absolutamente convencido.

-De acuerdo… Estamos en contacto.

-Gracias.

Barry guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta y apoyó la mano contra la pared volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Leon aún seguía hablando, posiblemente con alguien del Gobierno que estuviera poniéndole al corriente de las últimas novedades. Desde luego que cuando más jodidos estaban era cuando menos tranquilos los dejaban.

Jill abrió la puerta con la única mano que podía mover temblándole. Llevaba bastantes horas esperando ese momento… aunque no sabía muy bien qué iba a encontrarse. Todos estaban bastante pesimistas; se podía decir incluso que abatidos. Ella confiaba ciegamente en Chris, y estaba completamente convencida de que iba a salir de ésa.

 _Confianza… ¿Crees que confías tanto en él después de lo que hizo la otra noche?_

Se conocían desde hacía muchos años. Habían pasado por tanto juntos que la última persona que pensaba que lo traicionaría era la que estaba tras esa puerta. Chris siempre había puesto la justicia por delante, sin importarle a cuántos malos tenía que llevarse por delante. Y ella lo había seguido sin discusión a todos los sitios a los que iba. ¿Por venganza contra Umbrella? ¿Por apoyo moral? ¿Por hacer el bien? ¿Por acompañar al único hombre… que había despertado en ella cosas diferentes? Puede que fuera por todo eso, sinceramente.

Su concepto de la justicia, el bien y el mal había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Desde la destrucción de Raccoon City sólo había tenido en mente una cosa: acabar con la corporación que tanto daño les había hecho a ellos y al mundo. Hacía poco más de un año que lo había conseguido, y el sentimiento de liberación había sido tal que había pensado que nada podría turbar su momento de felicidad.

Pero como siempre las alegrías no duraron demasiado. Ocurrió lo de Terragrigia, y el mundo volvió a ponerse patas arriba. Ese mundo en el que habían prometido que el bioterrorismo nunca volvería a estar. No salían de una para meter en otra. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta por completo. Decidió no mirar a la cama hasta que estuviera completamente dentro.

Se obligó a mirar hacia el techo mientras cerraba la puerta con lentitud. Tal vez estaba retrasando el momento, quizá para no sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. El corazón empezó a latirle con más rapidez. Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Bajó la mirada con lentitud, tragando saliva con dificultad. Y entonces lo vio… y no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Se quedó petrificada.

Chris yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Tenía el pelo algo alborotado. Aún tenía la cara algo manchada de algo negro, como si fuera tizne. El brazo derecho salía de la manta blanca con la que estaba tapado. Tenía un gotero puesto, y algún que otro arañazo a lo largo del brazo. Tenía también unos tubos metidos en la nariz; era una máquina de oxígeno.

Verlo así, en ese estado… Le revolvió el estómago. Había comido muy poco, pero tenía ganas de echarlo. Se acercó con algo de duda a la cama, con el rostro blanco y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se quedó parada a escasos centímetros sin dejar de observarlo. Se sentía impotente. Si le llegaba a pasar algo… No, no podía pensar eso ahora. Chris era fuerte. Había sobrevivido a todo… y esto no iba a ser una excepción.

-¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto? –dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Suspiró y vio que había una silla junto a un ropero que estaba vacío. No habían tenido tiempo de nada. Ya se encargaría de buscarle algo de ropa cuando se aseguraba de que estaba perfectamente. Cogió la silla con la única mano que tenía libre y la colocó junto a la cama -. Nos embarcamos en una misión que sabíamos que podría salir mal. No teníamos ninguna clase de apoyo… y mira dónde hemos acabado. Yo con el hombro dislocado… y tú… -se detuvo unos instantes tragando saliva con dificultad. No podía apartar la mirada a pesar de que le dolía todo -. Sé que vas a salir de ésta… Es sólo una batalla más que se ha complicado. Juntos… lo conseguiremos.

Pasó la mano bajo la manta y agarró con decisión la de Chris. Estaba caliente. Radiaba energía, una energía que posiblemente necesitaría para salir de allí. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en silencio, observando ese rostro con el que había hablado tantas y tantas veces y que la había acompañado incondicionalmente desde que se habían conocido. No, desde luego que ninguno de ellos se merecía lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, uno de los dedos de Chris se movió un poco. Jill le soltó la mano sorprendida. Se levantó con lentitud boquiabierta, sin dejar de mirar la camilla. ¡Había notado que se había movido!

-¿Chris? –murmuró inclinándose un poco más. Estaba apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. Si se acercaba un poco más… podría besarlo. Pero no. Ahora mismo no había lugar para los sentimientos. ¿Se estaría despertando? No tenía ni idea de cuándo lo habían subido a la habitación, pero era muy posible que los efectos de la anestesia se le estuvieran pasando.

Su compañero no dijo nada más. Sólo se oía el pitido de una máquina que controlaba su ritmo cardíaco, que parecía estable. Permaneció a la espera con el corazón en un puño. ¿Y si sólo se lo había imagino? No, había notado un ligero movimiento. ¿Un reflejo involuntario? Tal vez. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Pero entonces Chris parpadeó brevemente, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Chris… -volvió a susurrar conteniendo las lágrimas. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Pero no lo haría, no. No era el lugar ni el momento adecuados. ¡Se estaba despertando! Tenía que avisar a los demás enseguida.

El moreno volvió a parpadear, esta vez de forma más seguida. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el techo de una habitación blanca. Bajó un poco la mirada y vio un televisor enfrente que estaba apagado. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o qué hacía allí. Era como si las últimas horas de su vida no hubieran existido. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando. Necesita…

-¡Claire! –gritó al darse cuenta de que lo último que recordaba era que Steve la había cogido. ¡Tenía que salvarla! Se incorporó violentamente notando que tenía algo enganchado al brazo izquierdo. Era un gotero. ¿Un gotero? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De repente, empezó a sentir un dolor muy agudo en el costado. Se llevó una mano hacia allí palpando unas vendas. ¿Unas vendas? ¿Es que acaso estaba herido? Entonces alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Se sobresaltó echándose hacia atrás. Pero al mirar hacia su izquierda el corazón le dio un vuelco -. Jill…

Era la última persona que esperaba ver. ¿No se suponía que estaba en Salt Lake City con Leon tras la pista de Jessica? ¿Es que la misión había terminado y no se había enterado? ¿Habían conseguido detenerlos? ¿Habían fracasado? ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Se acordó de Steve, de todas esas B.O.W.S. que se habían encontrado por el camino. Si no estaban allí… es que habían sido eliminadas, o tal vez se lo había imaginado.

 _No seas gilipollas, Redfield… Todo lo que ha pasado es real, salvo por un pequeño detalle: no tienes ni puta idea de cómo has acabado allí. Parece… una habitación de hospital._

Entonces se fijó en que Jill tenía el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo. Eso le sorprendió. Necesitaba entenderlo todo, ansiaba conocer qué era lo que había pasado. La cabeza empezó a dolerle también, aunque era un dolor bastante soportable. Jill se sentó al pie de la cama con una ligera sonrisa. ¿Por qué parecía tan contenta? Si era una puta broma no tenía ninguna gracia.

-Tu brazo… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras volvía a echarse contra la cama. Se sentía algo débil, cansado. Pero la presencia de Jill… era reconfortante. La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. hizo un gesto con la mano como si le quitara importancia.

-El hombro… Los médicos dicen que en un par de semanas estaré como nueva -lo corrigió cambiando de postura. Iba a necesitar otro calmante dentro de poco; el dolor estaba siendo cada vez más intenso -. Me lo disloqué persiguiendo a esa…

Pero no podía terminar la frase. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero en presencia de Chris era incapaz de hablar de Jessica. ¿Tal vez porque todo lo que había sucedido esa noche seguía muy fresco, demasiado? Era posible, pero había pensado mucho en ello, y lo único que tenía claro es que era el momento de luchar juntos. Haría un intento por olvidarlo todo, por empezar de cero.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué… ha pasado? –preguntó Chris volviendo a incorporándose ligeramente. Jill le puso una mano en el hombro evitando que se levantara. Entendía su frustración. Haría un esfuerzo por contarle todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

-Tómatelo con calma –sonrió ligeramente -. A este ritmo no vas a durar ni dos horas más –el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo de nuevo una ligera punzada en el costado. Hasta el más mínimo gesto era un auténtico suplicio. Jill volvió a sentarse junto a la cama sin dejar de observarlo. Todo parecía tan irreal… -. Estamos en Milwaukee, en el hospital, tal y como imagino sospecharás…

-¿Milwaukee? –repitió su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Los tubos que tenían metidos en la nariz estaban empezando a incordiarle un poco. Podía notar que empezaba a respirar con naturalidad. Si nadie venía a quitárselos pronto se los arrancaría él mismo -. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Vamos, no me dejes con la miel en los labios… -bromeó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. volviendo a sonreír. ¿Por qué ahora era todo sonrisas? ¿Qué tenía Chris que siempre la hacía sonreír? Pero sobre todo estaba aliviada porque parecía encontrarse perfectamente -. Chicago y Salt Lake City… Han quedado completamente deshabitadas –Chris se quedó boquiabierto. ¿No había habido supervivientes? ¿De verdad que no habían conseguido sacar aunque fuera a una puta persona? -. Los equipos de limpieza ya han terminado. Hay un total de diez supervivientes… entre las dos ciudades –eso ensombreció aún más el rostro del capitán, que no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando -. Todos parecen estar sanos. No hay signos de infección. Todas las B.O.W.S. han sido eliminadas. Podríamos decir que el virus ha sido erradicado –suspiró -, pero…

Chris arqueó una ceja. Ese pero no le gustaba lo más mínimo. No quería oír la palabra fracaso. No era algo que estuviera en su vocabulario. Esperó para que ver si Jill continuaba, pero estaba callada. Algo en su gesto no le hacía presagiar nada bueno. ¿Es que había muerto alguien? Le hizo un gesto con la mano para animarla a hablar. Tardó un poco en arrancar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Jessica escapó –esas palabras fueron como una buena patada en las pelotas. ¿Qué esa hija de puta había escapado? Los recuerdos aún estaban demasiado frescos en su mente. Pero lo que más le costaba olvidar era la cara de decepción de la persona que tenía enfrente -. Había muchas B.O.W.S. Yo tenía el hombro mal, Leon había resultado herido… y aprovechó esos momentos para escapar… Lo tenía todo planeado. Provocó explosiones en diferentes lugares de la ciudad para que todo el mundo se infectara… y lo consiguió. A mí me dejó algunos recaditos, pero yo se los devolví también…

Ahora que Chris se fijaba, no era sólo su brazo lo que estaba extraño. Su labio inferior estaba bastante hinchado, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Era muy probable que esa zorra se hubiese ensañado con ella. La rabia que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada empezó a aumentar.

-Joder… -Chris no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad que la habían dejado escapar? -. ¿Y qué hay de los laboratorios de Lansdale?

-Los equipos están recogiendo pruebas. En cuanto tengan un informe detallado nos lo mandarán –consultó su reloj. Ya debería tener alguna noticia -. Pero todo hace indicar que lo cogeremos. Esta vez no va a poder eludir a la justicia. O'Brian hizo las cosas mal, pero nosotros no vamos a cometer el mismo error. Lo encerraremos con pruebas, y no nos dejaremos amedrentar por nada ni nadie…

Había algo en su voz que sonaba decidido. Estaba claro que todos habían sufrido mucho, y que no iban a permitir que volvieran a cogerlos por sorpresa. Pero aún había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber. Le dolía la cabeza bastante, pero podía aguantarlo. Necesitaba llegar al final del asunto.

-¿Y cómo he acabado aquí? ¿Dónde está Claire? –sentía la garganta seca. Si a su hermana le había pasado algo por su culpa… Miró a un lado a otro buscando una maldita botella de agua, una jarra, algo que pudiera beberse. Y antes de que se diera cuenta Jill le tendió un vaso lleno de agua de una mesita que tenía a la izquierda. Chris lo cogió rozando ligeramente los dedos de su amiga. Esos contactos eran pura adrenalina. Lo que daría por repetir… Pero descartó esos pensamientos de inmediato. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Claire está bien, no te preocupes –se bebió el vaso casi de un trago sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Si Claire estaba a salvo, era más de lo que podía pedir. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Los Redfield eran de una pasta especial -. Está fuera esperando. No se ha separado ni un momento de ti. Todos hemos estado realmente preocupados. Yo he venido lo antes posible… -se calló aguantando las lágrimas. Todo por lo que habían pasado… Prácticamente para nada -. Le salvaste a tu hermana la vida. No sé si lo sabes.

Eso lo sorprendió. ¿Qué le había salvado la vida a Claire? Y entonces volvió a recordar el momento en el que Steve la sostenía, dispuesto a matarla. Tal vez… hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Y muy posiblemente las heridas que tenía fueran consecuencia de eso.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en las últimas horas –respondió Chris llevándose una mano a la cabeza. El dolor le estaba matando -. Lo último que recuerdo… era a Claire en peligro.

-Pues le salvaste la vida. Debes estar muy orgulloso.

Pues sí que lo estaba. Había evitado que su hermana muriera, aunque… tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le estaba escapando. Jill se levantó de la silla, como si estuviera dispuesta a marcharse. Chris no quería que se fuera. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas…

-Hay algo más que deberías saber –la voz de Jill no sonaba demasiado alentadora. ¿Qué más había ocurrido para añadir a la serie de desgracias que los habían casi derrotado? Guardó silencio, con su rostro lleno de preocupación. Pocas veces la había visto así, y quería decir que era bastante grave -. Ada Wong se presentó en Salt Lake City –eso, no sabía por qué, no lo sorprendía. Si Wesker había estado en Chicago era muy probable que estuviera al corriente de los planes de Lansdale. ¿Cómo? Ésa era la cuestión -. Se ha llevado una muestra del T-Abyss…

Y eso sí que no le gustó. Ahora Wesker tenía una muestra más con la que experimentar. Estaba planeando algo grande, lo intuía, pero no tenían pruebas. Conocía a su antiguo jefe suficientemente bien como para saber que era capaz de destruir el mundo si se lo proponía. ¿Y por qué tener tantas muestras? Lo más probable era que quisiera sacar una nueva variante a partir de los datos que tenía.

Además, no podían olvidar que había pirateado los informes de Umbrella de la última base que les quedó en pie en Rusia. Podía manejarlos a su antojo, y así tendría más tiempo para investigar mientras alguien hacía el trabajo sucio por él. Y ésa no era otra que Ada Wong. No sabía mucho de ella salvo por lo que Leon le había contado, y no parecía ser alguien de fiar.

Era una superviviente de Raccoon City, y eso la convertía en alguien valioso.

-Wesker estuvo en Chicago –dijo para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Jill asintió con lentitud. Posiblemente Claire le habría contado algo -. No llegué a verlo, pero sé que estuvo allí. Iba dejando rastros de su actividad allá por donde iba.

-El tiempo se nos acaba, y por cada paso que avanzamos retrocedemos dos –hizo una pequeña pausa apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta -. En la central no están demasiado contentos que digamos –sonrió ligeramente. Pero Chris sabía que no era una sonrisa de alegría. Se la notaba que estaban tan dolida como él -. Dicen que ya hablarán con nosotros personalmente cuando nos recuperemos.

-Estoy deseándolo –ironizó Chris con una mueca de desagrado -. Sé que hemos fracasado, pero podría haber sido mucho peor…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… Pero no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que esto no es más que el principio de algo gordo… Puedo sentirlo… Como en Raccoon City.

Chris asintió con lentitud. Él también lo sabía; esto no era más que un aperitivo para lo que estaba por venir. La presencia de Wesker había alterado todos los esquemas. Lo primero que haría en cuanto volviera a la sede sería leer el informe sobre los laboratorios de Lansdale. Tal vez allí consiguieran alguna pista sobre el siguiente movimiento de Wesker. Era como una sombra que, aunque no la veías, siempre estaba ahí, acechando.

-Voy a decirle a los demás que estás bien –y esta vez la sonrisa de Jill era auténtica. Su rostro había adquirido otro color desde que lo había visto abrir los ojos.

-Jill, espera –lo dijo sin pensar, viendo cómo agarraba el pomo para salir al pasillo. Sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, o más bien, le debía una disculpa. Ella no se merecía que la tratara de esa forma. Lo había apoyado siempre incondicionalmente, sin importante que su vida estuviera en peligro. Tragó saliva con dificultad viendo cómo se le acercaba -. Yo… -se le secaba la boca a un ritmo alarmante. Ojalá no se hubiera bebido todo el vaso de agua -. Lo siento –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir -. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de la otra noche. No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza…

El corazón le latía cada vez con más fuerza. Intentó volver a tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca tan seca que ni siquiera era capaz. Siempre había visto a Jill de una forma diferente. En el trabajo se llevaban de maravilla; muchos decían que era increíble que dos personas pudieran trabajar tan bien juntas. Pero en el fondo sentía que él quería algo más… y no sabía qué hacer. Llevaban unas vidas tan ajetreadas que mantener una relación de pareja parecía algo inalcanzable.

Jill no dijo nada al principio. Pero su gesto se relajó aún más, como si hubiera estado aguantando algo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde luego que él también se sentía más liberado. Estaba totalmente arrepentido de la actitud que había mostrado en los días anteriores, y sabía que posiblemente Jill no lo perdonaría tan fácil.

De repente, se acercó hasta quedarse junto a la cama y le tendió la mano. Chris no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar ese gesto, pero parecía estar dispuesta a ceder. Dudó durante unos instantes. ¿Por qué dudaba? Pero se la estrechó con gusto. Y debió hacerlo con más fuerza de la cuenta, porque su compañera compuso una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquilo, campeón –bromeó llevándose la mano a la escayola que ocupaba gran parte de su brazo izquierdo -. No quiero ser una lisiada más tiempo del necesario.

Chris no pudo evitar reír. Se sentía a gusto por muchos motivos, pero sobre todo, porque la barrera que se había alzado entre los dos parecía haberse demolido.

-Voy a ir a por el algo que me alivie este dolor. Les diré a los demás que entren.

Chris se limitó a asentir sin dejar de sonreír. Jill también lo hizo… y sentía unos deseos incontrolados de besarlo allí mismo. Pero sabía que no sería correcto. No debía dejarse llevar por las emociones de esa forma. Se dio la vuelta y salió en dirección al pasillo, donde los demás estaban sentados charlando, quizá esperándola. Cerró la puerta sin dejar de sonreír.

Claire fue la primera en levantarse. No entendía el buen humor de Jill. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía? A no ser…

-Está despierto –anunció sin poder evitar sonreír más ampliamente -. Está deseando veros a todos.

* * *

Los Redfield, no sabemos cómo, pero siempre consiguen salirse con la suya. Están hechos de otra pasta definitivamente. Sé que me vais a decir que el encuentro Chris-Jill ha sido un poco frío... ¡Pero ya sabemos cómo son! Tranquilos, tranquilos. Que al menos ya parecen haber fumado la pipa de la paz.

 **Xaori:** Desde luego que en el capítulo anterior me lucí jajaja Pensaba que no iba a dar ni tiempo publicarlo para el viernes. Este capítulo por ejemplo acabo de terminarlo, así que imagina. Voy con el agua al cuello xD ¿Cuándo aprenderá Leon que Ada no es trigo limpio? Claire es la mejor para él, pero es tonto. Hombre, lo del polvo no hubiera estado mal jajaja Pero creo que no era plan con Chris despertándose y Jill con al cabestrillo. Un poco incómodo jajaja.

 **Stardust4:** Jill estaba muy motivada a pesar de que las tenía todas para perder. No podía dejar que Jessica se saliera con la suya... Pero no pudo evitarlo. Aunque evitó que la cosa se pusiera peor. Les costará a todos un poco recuperarse de la impresión, pero bueno, ya sabemos que nuestros héroes no tienen ni un momento para descansar.

Esto es todo por esta semana. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	28. Jaque mate

¡Muy buenas a todos! Una semana más os traigo un nuevo capítulo que, francamente, y como comprobaréis, irá dando cuerpo a lo que es el desenlace de la historia. Pero tranquilos. Que aún quedan algunos capítulos más, o al menos eso dicen mis ideas xD

* * *

Las horas de patio eran los únicos momentos en los que podía pensar y reflexionar con calma. En ese momento estaba sentado en la primera fila de una pequeña grada compuesta por cinco tablones. Los presos solían utilizarlas muchos para hacer sus trapicheos. A él nunca le habían ido esas cosas… dentro de esas paredes. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cómo había cerrado el trato con Veltro, lo que casi les había llevado a su destrucción.

Había olvidado lo tenaz y persuasivo que podía ser Norman. Sus compatriotas habían decidido suicidarse, y él había decidido hundirse con el barco. La B.S.A.A., como siempre, había dado con él y sacado ese maldito vídeo que el hijo de puta había grabado por si se la jugaba. Lansdale había tenido constancia de él desde el principio, y había ordenado a su equipo que encontrara el Queen Dido y se hicieran con esa grabación costara lo que costase.

Obviamente, habían fracasado. Posiblemente el barco estaría infectado de B.O.W.S., y por mucho que lo deseara, sus hombres no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a algo de tal magnitud. No tenían experiencia ninguna con el bioterrorismo. En cambio, Redfield y Valentine… lo habían logrado. Esos dos siempre estaban metiendo las narices en todo, y estaba totalmente convencido de que esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Aún no había recibido noticias de Jessica, y era realmente preocupante. Suspiró. Le echaría un vistazo al periódico que habían dejado en el comedor para ver si decían algo interesante sobre el ataque. No le hizo falta siquiera desdoblarlo; en primera plana ya tenía lo que buscaba. Era una fotografía de una avenida completamente desierta, con coches abandonados y edificios destruidos.

 _Un nuevo ataque bioterrorista se ceba con las ciudades de Chicago y Salt Lake City_

Se quedó petrificado. Pues sí que habían volado rápido las noticias. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría dentro no le haría demasiada gracia. La ausencia de su ayudante le tenía completamente intrigado. Pasó página y consultó el índice para localizar el artículo. No estaba demasiado lejos. Página cinco. Con furia, pasó las páginas con demasiada fuerza, y allí estaba, el veredicto, el fracaso… o el éxito.

 _Un nuevo suceso ha conmocionado al mundo entero. Ayer, aproximadamente a las doce de la mañana, hora este, se produjeron dos ataques bioterroristas al mismo tiempo en dos ciudades completamente ajenas: Salt Lake City y Chicago. La intervención policial y de los equipos especiales no fue suficiente para evitar que estemos hablando de casi un 95% de población desaparecida entre ambas ciudades._

 _Nadie pudo prevenir lo que iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera el Presidente en funciones, que esta misma tarde dará una rueda de prensa para esclarecer un poco más las causas y las consecuencias de dichos ataques. Se habla también de que algún miembro de la B.S.A.A. hará acto presencia. Recordemos que es la organización más prolífera del último año._

 _Además, cabe destacar según los primeros datos, que han sido ellos los que han evitado que la tragedia sea mayor. Se han encargado de eliminar las armas bioterroristas que habían sido desplegadas._

 _Aún no se ha nombrado a ningún culpable, aunque algunas fuentes cercanas a la organización afirman que pueden tener una pista muy buena a seguir. No se sabe si estaremos hablando de un grupo organizado como Veltro o de un ataque aislado y perpetrado por un solitario. Podrán seguir actualizados en nuestra página web, donde…_

Lansdale apretó los puños y arrojó el periódico a un lado. ¿Cómo había podido fracasar de esa forma? El ataque se había producido, sí, pero la B.S.A.A., como siempre, había acudido a tiempo, y ya no sabía cuántas veces iban. ¿Por qué siempre metían las narices en todo? ¿Acaso tenían algún espía? No tenía ni idea, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo allí estaban para arruinarle los planes.

Se levantó. Necesitaba hacer una llamada, sólo para asegurarse de que Jessica estaba bien. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su mono naranja buscando alguna moneda suelta. Encontró una. No sabía si sería suficiente, pero con que tuviera un minuto le bastaba. Se acercó a la cabina que estaba junto a la verja, donde un policía vigilaba atentamente el patio. Un capullo arrogante.

Algunos presos jugaban cerca al baloncesto. Nunca le había atraído el deporte, y eso que en la universidad había formado parte del equipo de natación. Metió la moneda por la ranura observando atentamente los alrededores. No podía permitir que el guarda se enterara de lo que estaba hablando. Se llevó el auricular a la oreja mientras marcaba los números. Se alejó un poco, lo máximo que le permitía el cable. No respondió a los tres primeros tonos, pero al cuarto descolgaron al otro lado.

-¿Sí? –sonaba a voz dormida. ¿De verdad que podía estar tranquilo con todo lo que había pasado? ¿Estaría eligiendo correctamente a sus secuaces?

-Iré directo al grano… -dijo con un tono de voz autoritario que esperaba que espabilara a ese cretino. A veces le daba la sensación de que parecía estar en otra parte. Tal vez esa Redfield tuviera algo que ver. No era tonto, y sabía que esa pelirroja le gustaba -. ¿Dónde está Jessica?

-Oh, Morgan… -pareció espabilarse. Bien. Había captado la indirecta -. No, lo cierto es que no sé… ¿No se suponía que estaba en Salt Lake City?

-Sí, capullo, por eso lo pregunto –estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Parecía que con Fisher no iba a conseguir nada. De pronto, vio al alcaide de la prisión dirigirse hacia la verja escoltado por tres guardias -. Tengo que colgar. Estaremos en contacto.

Dejó el auricular en el momento en el que la puerta que daba acceso al patio se abría. Lansdale sonrió, aunque lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era eso. Debía mantener las apariencias. El alcaide caminaba con paso decidido, demasiado rápido a su gusto. Pasaba algo. Lo intuía.

-Lansdale –se detuvo a pocos metros con los guardas sin despagarse ni un centímetro -. Quiero verle en mi despacho enseguida. Es urgente.

-Vaya… Eso sí que es un recibimiento por todo lo alto –su tono sonaba burlón, pero sabía que algo gordo se estaba cociendo. El alcaide no solía acudir por allí a menos que fuera una emergencia, y eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Alguna llamada de los mandamases con toda seguridad… o la B.S.A.A.

-Sin tonterías, Lansdale –le hizo un gesto a los guardas, que caminaron hacia él y lo agarraron por los brazos -. Andando.

-¡Tengo mis derechos! –gritó forcejeando sin demasiado éxito -. ¡No soy un maldito criminal!

-¿Ah no? –inquirió uno de los vigilantes arqueando una ceja sorprendido. La arrogancia de esos capullos no tenía límites. Más de una vez le hubiera encantado darle un buen palo -. Lo que hay que aguantar aquí dentro…

Uno de sus compañeros asintió estando de acuerdo. Los presos o estaban locos o se comportaban como tal. Había algo allí dentro que los trastornaba. Había comprobado varias ocasiones cómo la conducta de una persona podía cambiar de un día para otro cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo entre cuatro paredes. Lansdale no era una excepción, y aunque tenía máxima vigilancia, había algo que les hacía sospechar que seguía manteniendo contactos con alguien del exterior.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar al despacho. Los policías entraron agarrando con fuerza al preso, que había dejado de forcejear, consciente de que estaba malgastando fuerzas inútilmente. Era increíble la fuerza que sacaban esos tipos cuando querían. Algo parecido a lo que ocurre con los locos. De los tres guardias dos salieron, y uno se quedó junto a la puerta, vigilando constantemente por si ese gilipollas intentaba hacer algo.

El alcaide se sentó en una silla de cuero que parecía bastante cómoda. Su despacho estaba decorado con fotografías y títulos. Se quedó callado, observando atentamente al hombro que tenía enfrente. Era bastante alto; debía medir más de un metro noventa. Había oído que en sus tiempos universitarios había participado en el equipo de natación, lo que explicaba su corpulencia. No lograba entender como un hombre que podría haberlo tenido todo se había dejado ir de esa forma.

El ataque contra Terragrigia había sido uno de los eventos más catastróficos de la unidad tras el de Raccoon City. Se habían perdido muchas vidas, demasiadas, y todo por culpa del hombre que tenía enfrente. Si por él fuera, lo mandaba al corredor de la muerte de inmediato. Pero eso no dependía de él. Sabía que los jueces no tenían ningún tipo de piedad con los criminales, y por eso confiaba plenamente en el sistema.

-Mañana se va a celebrar un nuevo juicio contra usted –le comentó sin alterar lo más mínimo su tono de voz. El gesto de Lansdale se mostró algo sorprendido, pero muy poco -. Hay nuevas pruebas que no le dejan en muy buen lugar.

-Tenía entendido que ese juicio no sería hasta el próximo mes… ¿Qué ha cambiado? –y por primera vez en mucho tiempo empezó a experimentar miedo. Si habían encontrado sus instalaciones secretas podía darse por hombre muerto.

-Ya se lo he dicho –su tono sonaba cansado, incluso algo molesto. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetir lo mismo a ese idiota? -. Hemos recibido cierta información que consideramos que el juez necesita examinar lo antes posible.

-¿Ya no se acuerda de mis advertencias?

El alcaide apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente. Le había dado un pequeño voto de confianza sin saber por qué. Tal vez fuera por las ganas que tenía de pillar al asesino del Presidente, que seguía sin aparecer. Pero con los informes que había recibido cada vez tenía más claro que Lansdale estaba implicado de alguna forma. Iba a tomar medidas drásticas, como cortarle las comunicaciones con el exterior.

-Por supuesto que las recuerdo. Pero no eran más que una patraña para ganar tiempo, ¿verdad? Leon Kennedy no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato del Presidente –y eso volvió a sorprender al preso, que arqueó una ceja sorprendido -. Hemos comprobado que las fotografías que nos enseñó eran un montaje muy hecho, a decir verdad. ¿A quién estaba llamando por teléfono? ¿Qué oculta?

Lansdale se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio. Poco a poco el cerco se estaba cerrando, y cada vez sospechaban más de él. Si tan sólo pudiera ponerse en contacto con Jessica para aclarar la situación… Pero lo que tenía claro era que no iba a decir absolutamente nada delante de un impresentable como el alcaide. Le acercó el teléfono interno sin alterar su gesto serio.

-Póngase en contacto con su abogado… Y le advierto que si realiza alguna llamada que no debería lo sabremos. A partir de este momento se acabaron los juegos de espías. Vas a pagar muy caros tus errores, Lansdale.

El aludido agarró el auricular con algo de duda. La situación estaba tan mal como pensaba, y parecía que sólo un milagro podría sacarlo de allí. Empezó a marcar el número con dedos temblorosos. Ahora sí que estaba completamente perdido. Había perdido todo el apoyo del exterior, y no creía que un abogado del tres al cuarto pudiera arreglar algo del lío en el que se encontraba.

Leon movía la cerveza en su mano de forma ausente. Estaba sentado en la barra de un bar que estaba bastante lleno. Eran casi las siete de la tarde. Hacía algunas horas que habían vuelto de Milwaukee. Le habían dado unos días de baja para que se recuperara de sus heridas. Por supuesto que había tenido que rendir cuentas con sus superiores, que lo habían tachado de incompetente y descerebrado.

Lo cierto era que tenían parte de razón. Se había involucrado en algo que no tenía ningún tipo de respaldo y que le podría haber costado la vida. Hunnigan estaba intentando arreglar la situación, pero no creía que pudiera hacer mucho. Ni siquiera ella había tenido constancia de la operación, y eso que ella siempre había sido su enlace con el alto mando. No había hablado demasiado con ella, pero lo suficiente para saber que en la Casa Blanca no estaban nada contentos con su ausencia durante esos días.

¿Qué lo podría haber evitado? Posiblemente. Pero no podía perderse la marcha por nada del mundo. Habían evitado que Jessica y Lansdale se salieran con la suya a pesar de que el daño que habían producido era casi irreparable. Y luego, por supuesto, estaba Ada. Se había largado sin más, echándoles una mano cuando la situación se había puesto bastante complicada y luego se había largado sin más.

También estaba su misterioso mensaje. ¿A qué venía? ¿Le daba la patada como tantas veces había hecho y se disculpaba? ¿De verdad debía creerla? Lo intentaba, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, y siempre había algo en su interior que le decía que estaba de su parte. ¿Por qué? Bueno, era algo difícil de explicar, pero todo se resumía en que había tenido infinidad de veces para matarlo, y nunca lo había hecho.

Un grupo de jóvenes que iban vestidos con uniformes de trabajo charlaban a su lado formando bastante escándalo. Si quería escuchar con atención el discurso del Presidente accidental tendría que acercarse algo más a la televisión. Cogió su cerveza, que ya iba más o menos por la mitad, y se cambió de taburete. Eligió uno que estaba al final de la barra y bastante cerca del televisor encendido. En ese momento un presentador daba una noticia que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le interesaba. Él debería estar allí, vigilando por la seguridad del Presidente y oyendo su discurso en directo.

También iba a haber representación de la B.S.A.A. Pero no serían ni Chris ni Jill los encargados de estar allí. No tenía ni idea de quién ocuparía ese lugar. Ambos estaban aún en Milwaukee esperando que a Chris le dieran el alta. Antes de volver a Washington, el médico había dicho que la recuperación avanzaba a buen ritmo, y que en un par de días, si todo seguía así, podría volver a casa. Él no tenía ni idea de cuándo le quitarían el aparatoso vendaje en las costillas, pero la persona que lo había atendido le había asegurado que diez días no se los quitaba nadie.

Detestaba estar tanto tiempo parado, pero no podía hacer nada más. Se había arriesgado, y la jugada no había salido todo lo bien que le hubiera gustado. Todos habían salido mal parados de una forma u otra, y tardarían un tiempo en reponerse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían tenido que pelear para salir con vida. No se parecía en nada a Raccoon City, por supuesto, pero la amenaza de muerte inminente había sido tan real que se consideraba un auténtico afortunado por estar allí sentado bebiéndose una cerveza.

De repente, en la pantalla apareció la sala de conferencias de la Casa Blanca. Leon dejó el botellín a un lado y centró toda su atención en la pantalla. El Presidente accidental caminaba hacia el estrado seguido por otro hombre que no tenía ni idea de quién era y tres guardaespaldas que se quedarían en cada lateral del estrado. Las cámaras empezaron a soltar flashes como locas. Leon odiaba todo aquello, pero era parte de su trabajo, y a veces hasta se quedaba ciego con tantos flashes. Todo el mundo quería la mejor instantánea.

Apoyó las manos en el atril sin dejar de observar unos papeles que había sobre él. A su derecha se situó el tipo trajeado. Lo más seguro es que fuera el representante de la B.S.A.A.

-Tom, dale voz a eso –dijo una de las camareras que estaba al otro lado de la barra con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. El tipo, que resultó ser un hombre de mediana edad que estaba lavando unos vasos, se secó las manos con un trapo que llevaba dentro del delantal y cogió el mando que estaba sobre una repisa junto a la máquina registradora. Subió el volumen. Los murmullos fueron cesando hasta que se apagaron. La voz del Presidente accidental sonó en cada rincón sin ningún tipo de distorsión -. Gracias.

-Querida nación americana –empezó diciendo con una voz bastante serena. No sabía aún quién era el nuevo Presidente, pero algo en su tono le indicaba que era un tipo bastante enérgico -. Convoco esta asamblea de emergencia dados los acontecimientos de las últimas horas –hizo una breve pausa. Todo el mundo en el local estaba atento -. Dos de nuestras ciudades más importantes han sufrido un duro golpe del que va a costar recuperarse. Chicago y Salt Lake City sufrieron ataques bioterroristas que han provocado graves daños materiales y, sobre todo, personales. Se han perdido muchas vidas, demasiadas, y desde la Casa Blanca no podemos consentir que actos de tal calibre vuelvan a ocurrir –se giró hacia la derecha y señaló al tipo que estaba a su lado -. El señor Mayo es uno de los altos directivos de la B.S.A.A. Hemos mantenido una charla distendida antes de este comunicado, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que aún es demasiado pronto para erradicar por completos estos despreciables actos, pero lo que sí es cierto es que desde la creación de esta organización hace algo más de un año la mayoría de los ciudadanos podemos respirar con algo más de tranquilidad –volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando hacia la prensa, que no dejaba de grabar y hacer fotografías -. Hemos barajado los nombres de algunos sospechosos, y puedo asegurar a toda la nación que no tardaremos en dar con el culpable o los culpables, y que todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre ellos de forma implacable. Sin más dilación, les dejo con el señor Mayo, que les pondrá al corriente sobre las últimas novedades que se hayan producido en la investigación.

-Gracias, señor Presidente –hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza antes de dirigir la atención hacia las cámaras y los periodistas -. Como ya saben, la B.S.A.A. fue creada con el propósito de convertir el mundo en un lugar habitable, donde todos los ciudadanos podamos vivir en paz sin tener que estar mirando constantemente por encima de nuestro hombro. Eso, desafortunadamente, no es cuestión de un día para otro. El bioterrorismo se ha convertido en una amenaza real que día a día se cobra nuevas vidas. Estamos consiguiendo reducirlo, por supuesto, pero queda muchísimo trabajo por delante. Bien… La situación es la siguiente: nuestros agentes de campo acudieron a los citados lugares en cuanto se tuvo constancia de la situación. Desafortunadamente, fue algo tarde. Se han perdido demasiadas vidas, y aunque conseguimos que el virus no se expandiera más allá de esas ciudades, la organización tiene la sensación de que podría haberse prevenido. Estamos en la búsqueda del sospechoso. Tenemos varios nombres, pero hay uno que ha levantado más sospechas –guardó silencio sin dejar de mirar a la prensa. Todos parecían impacientes por saber quién había perpetrado los ataques -. Morgan Lansdale.

Hubo una exclamación general de sorpresa. Se sucedieron los murmullos. Leon echó un rápido vistazo al local viendo que todos estaban cuchicheando. Desde luego que la noticia les había pillado por sorpresa. El representante de la B.S.A.A. seguía hablando, pero el agente no le prestó atención. Ya había oído más que suficiente: tal y como habían afirmado Chris y Jill, sus compañeros no eran de los que se metían en demasiados fregados.

-¿No era ése el de Terragrigia? –preguntó uno de los camareros abriendo una cerveza que dejó en el mostrador cerca de un tipo trajeado.

-Sí –respondió una de sus colegas con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla -. ¿Cómo es posible que sea culpable si está en la cárcel? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

-Tiene cómplices fuera –intervino Leon dándole un trago a su botellín. Todos los que estaban cerca se giraron para mirarlo. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esas miradas, y lo cierto era que ya no le intimidaban.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso trabajas para el Gobierno o algo de eso? –ironizó uno de los que estaban en la barra. Algunos soltaron carcajadas, otros permanecían en silencio, a la expectativa.

-Pues da la casualidad que sí –contestó el agente con una ligera sonrisa. Dudaba que no lo hubieran reconocido. Estaba constantemente en televisión, cuidando las espaldas del Presidente -. Pero no puedo decir nada más. Es secreto de sumario.

Dejó un billete de un dólar sobre el mostrador y unas monedas y se levantó del taburete metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se encaminó hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de la mayoría de los clientes, que habían estado pendientes a su conversación. A veces deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, que pasara junto a la gente y nadie lo reconociera. Pero Raccoon City había sido el comienzo de todo, desgraciadamente. Chris y Jill sí tenían motivos para pelear contra Umbrella, ¿y él? Había sido un maldito accidente.

Pero desde ese momento había tenido claro que lucharía costara lo que costase para evitar que ese tipo de cosas volvieran a ocurrir. Estaban fracasando, pero no por falta de esfuerzo o motivación. No. Esos terroristas eran cada vez más inteligentes. Esperaba que Lansdale pagara un precio muy alto por todo el daño que había causado. Salió del local comprobando que el tráfico era bastante abundante a esa hora.

Su coche estaba aparcado a un par de manzanas. Con un poco de suerte dentro de una hora estaría ya en cama. Estaba realmente cansado. Había viajado demasiado en las últimas horas, y su cuerpo estaba empezando a notarlo. Caminó en silencio, sin prestar atención a nada, por la acera. Tal vez llamaría a Claire cuando llegara a casa para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Era otra de las que había tenido que salir pitando por el trabajo.

De pronto, sintió que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Se detuvo. Miró de un lado a otro. A su derecha tenía la carretera, donde los coches y las motos pasaban a una velocidad moderada. A su izquierda había un callejón que parecía pertenecer a un restaurante que había allí. Había numerosos cubos de basura llenos hasta arriba. Olía bastante mal. Puede que se lo estuviera imaginando… o puede que no.

Metió la mano bajo la chaqueta y sacó su pistola. No perdía nada por comprobarlo. Caminó con lentitud sin dejar de estar atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía claro que si una amenaza lo estaba esperando no dudaría ni un instante en apretar el gatillo. La experiencia le decía que si una cosa no le respondía inmediatamente es que no era humana, o no se le parecía.

Se adentró en el callejón con la respiración agitada. Ya había notado esa sensación otras veces. Pero aún tenía demasiado frescos los recuerdos, y su adrenalina estaba a tope. La pistola le daba cierto confort, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera intocable. Quien quiera que estuviera allí, o lo que fuera, podía pillarlo desprevenido.

Oyó movimiento detrás. Se giró y le quitó el seguro al gatillo. Había una figura en la penumbra. Su sexto sentido no se había equivocado. Quien quiera que fuera, si resultaba ser una amenaza, iba a morder el polvo. La figura no se movió. Estaba observándole. Leon dio unos decididos pasos hacia ella. Apretó los dientes. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-Leon… -esa voz le hizo detenerse en seco. No bajó la pistola… pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. No… de ninguna forma podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? El misterioso invitado dio unos pasos hasta situarse bajo la luz de una farola. El agente apretó los dientes, pero no se movió.

-Ada… -murmuró bajando ligeramente su arma. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer en el momento más inoportuno? ¿Qué diablos quería ahora? Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía dejarse amedrentar -. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La asiática sonrió ligeramente, volviendo a acercarse más. Leon la observó atentamente. Llevaba una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones negros de cuero que le sentaba de maravilla. Siempre ese aire de misterio, ese… no saber qué esperar. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí ni qué pretendía, pero lo único que tenía claro era que debía permanecer muy atento. ¿Acaso tenía alguna muestra de algún virus y quería quitársela? Siempre había funcionado así.

-No era la bienvenida que esperaba –su voz sonaba demasiado alegre, hasta amistosa. Eso puso aún más en alerta a Leon, al que se le tensaron todos los músculos. Si detectaba cualquier cosa rara no dudaría en apretar el gatillo. Ada se cruzó de brazos delante de él, a pocos centímetros. Leon casi podía tocarla si estiraba el brazo -. ¿Es así como se tratan a los viejos amigos?

-No voy a volver a repetirlo… ¿Qué quieres? –su voz sonaba autoritaria, tal y como quería. El gesto de Ada cambió por completo. Se puso seria, bastante. Lo cierto era que un callejón solitario lleno de basura no era el mejor lugar para hablar, pero no tenía otra opción. El tiempo apremiaba.

-Vaya, directo al grano… Como siempre. ¿Tienes prisa? –no sabía por qué, pero había algo en su voz… que sonaba decepcionado. ¿Tal vez era porque se estaba mostrando demasiado frío? ¿Por qué le estaba dando largas? Ni idea, pero no podía consentir que su juego siguiera adelante.

-Ninguna, pero me desconcierta tu presencia… Y apuesto a que no tiene nada de bueno. ¿Vas en busca de un nuevo virus o algo?

Esas palabras le dolieron profundamente. Ella siempre había procurado no meterse en el camino de Leon, que, de alguna forma u otra, parecía cruzarse siempre con el suyo. Raccoon City, España, Salt Lake City… Y posiblemente alguno más. No parecía entender que era su trabajo. A ella no le importaba donde acabara la muestra siempre y cuando consiguiera dinero. De alguna forma había que sobrevivir.

Y eso le había hecho reflexionar muchas veces sobre su moralidad. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? Wesker casi había destruido a todo el equipo S.T.A.R.S. en la mansión Spencer, se había encargado de acabar con el mismísimo fundador de la corporación Umbrella, y a saber qué más estaba rondando por su cabeza. Sus contactos con él se limitaban a los objetivos de la misión. No había nada más allá del trabajo; Wesker era muy hermético.

-No, Leon, no estoy aquí por ninguna muestra –negó en silencio lentamente, sin poder evitar sentirse decepcionada por la actitud del agente, que seguía sin bajar la pistola -. Te pediría que bajaras eso. Como ves, estoy completamente desarmada –y levantó los brazos -. Regístrame si quieres.

-No hace falta… -murmuró el rubio luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no hacerle caso. Pero bajó la pistola con lentitud, apretando los dientes, sin creerse que lo estuviera haciendo. Algo le decía que Ada tenía razón -. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Ada no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Por qué siempre que se enfadaba resultaba tan mono? Era parte de su encanto. Siempre obsesionado con los peligros, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Era un hombre encantador, por el que merecía la pena luchar… aunque para ella todo eso tuviera que quedar en un segundo plano.

-Sólo quería verte –le soltó sin más. El gesto de Leon cambió por completo. Estaba sorprendido. Mucho -. Tenía que pasar por Washington y, bueno… Aquí estoy.

El agente asintió con lentitud, distraído. Cada vez estaba más y más confundido. ¿Estaba de nuevo jugando con él? Esta vez no lo parecía, pero no podía dar nada por sentado. Ada siempre se salía con la suya, de una forma u otra, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. ¿Él contribuía de algún modo? Por supuesto que no. Pero algo le decía que su actuación ayudaba a allanarle el camino para que consiguiera lo que venía buscando.

-Quería disculparme por haberme marchado tan repentinamente ayer… -sonaba claramente a disculpa. Parecía realmente arrepentida. Algo en su voz la delataba -. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

-Tengo un par de costillas rotas, pero dentro de lo que cabe, sí, me puedo considerar afortunado –su tono sonaba ligeramente enfadado. Odiaba andar con tanto secretismo. Ada era la mujer que había amado en secreto desde Raccoon City, y estaba claro que sería así siempre. Lo atraía de una forma realmente misteriosa -. La B.S.A.A. llegó justo a tiempo.

-Lo sé… Los vi –se acercó un poco más. Leon se sentía algo incómodo, aunque una parte de él adoraba aquella cercanía. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer ese beso cuando pensaba que la había perdido para siempre. Ada le acarició el rostro con mimo. Se relajó ligeramente. Hacía días que no se afeitaba, pero no importaba; ambos parecían disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo -. Tengo fe ciega en ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El agente no dijo nada. Siguió observándola atentamente, dejándose llevar por las caricias. De pronto, lo besó. Fue un beso corto pero intenso. No quería que terminara; había esperado demasiado tiempo. La atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarla. No era el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero era suficiente. Ada se apartó con lentitud, con desganas. Sabía que, en parte, no había sido buena idea ir allí. Pero no podía resistirse: Leon era demasiado tentador.

-Debo irme… -murmuró pasando los brazos por la espalda del rubio, que arqueó una ceja. Ada sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. A ella le pasaba exactamente igual -. No es buena idea que me vean contigo.

 _Conociendo a Wesker estoy segura de que hasta me ha puesto un localizador._

-Ada…

-Lo siento, Leon…

Y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Era un juego peligroso, y no debía arriesgarse más de lo necesario. ¡Pero cuánto había disfrutado de esos besos! Leon la observó marcharse. Estaba confundido, como siempre. Lo había besado… y eso quería decir que sentía algo por él. ¿Y por qué se iba? ¿Por Wesker? Era una pregunta muy buena.

Claire abrió la puerta de su despacho cansada, muy cansada. Había viajado mucho en las últimas horas. Al menos estaba tranquila porque sabía que Chris estaba en buenas manos. Jill se había quedado con él hasta que le dieran el alta. Estaba mejorando a un ritmo muy bueno, y si seguía así, tal vez el próximo día lo mandaran de vuelta a casa. Una noticia realmente agradable.

Mostró una mueca de desagrado al ver tanto papeles sobre la mesa. Desde luego que su ausencia se había notado. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Neil, y esperaba que estuviera por allí, pero al parecer aún no había llegado. Era una lástima. Estaba deseando verlo, abrazarlo… Se ruborizó ligeramente. ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en esas cosas? Cogió aire y se sentó en la silla dejando a un lado su bolso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar la aparición de Steve? Sabía que Wesker lo tenía en su poder, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo utilizaría en su contra. Steve había sido un gran aliado sin el que no habría podido conseguirlo. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas. ¿Qué habían hecho para merecerse eso? Ella había tenido la desgracia de ir a Raccoon en busca de su hermano sólo para descubrir que se había largado para destruir la base principal de Umbrella.

Aunque no hubiera ido a la ciudad, lo más seguro era que se hubiera visto involucrada de una forma u otra; Chris llevaba semanas sin dar señales de vida, y las noticias que oía en la televisión tampoco eran demasiado alentadoras. Una ciudad desaparecida, muertos vivientes… ¿Quién iba a creerlo?

Dejó su teléfono junto a la pila de papeles y volvió a suspirar. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era ponerse a leer aburridos informes y actas de reuniones. Sabía que era una de las que más en serio se tomaba su trabajo, pero necesitaba un respiro. Demasiadas emociones por una temporada. Su móvil vibró. Comprobó que tenía un mensaje de Leon.

 _Ha estado aquí… No quería nada, pero me ha besado…_

Claire volvió a leer el mensaje sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Qué esa tiparraca, porque no tenía otro nombre, había intentado una vez más aprovecharse de él? Ya había oído que había estado en Salt Lake City buscando una nueva muestra con la que hacer a Wesker más poderoso. El tiempo se les estaba acabando, lo sabía, y el juego se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso.

¿Qué demonios ganaba trabajando para el enemigo? Estaba segura de que personas como ella sólo trabajaban por el dinero, y que le importaba una mierda todo mientras recibiera su dinero. Era como una especie de mercenario, sólo que un mercenario un tanto peculiar. Leon no parecía querer aprender la lección: o era tonto… o estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió apresuradamente. Levantó la mirada. Era Neil. Parecía tener bastante prisa. Llevaba una camisa gris oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros claros. Olía a loción después del afeitado y a colonia. Era un jefe realmente sexy. Claire se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercó a él. Se abrazaron. Podía sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Neil.

-Dios mío, Claire… -murmuró a su oído dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. La pelirroja volvió a llorar. ¿Por qué últimamente estaba tan susceptible? Tal vez era que le tocaba ponerse con la regla. Solía pasarle muy a menudo. Se apartaron un poco y Neil le limpió las lágrimas -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Neil… Aunque casi no lo cuento… Ha sido horrible…

-Siento oír eso preciosa… -compuso una mueca de desagrado sin dejar de observarla. Si ella supiera el plan que se estaba tejiendo a sus espaldas… Aún faltaba mucho, por supuesto. La muestra había demostrado ser un auténtico fracaso. Necesitaban perfeccionarla. Llevaría un tiempo, pero estaba convencido de que merecía la pena. La cogió de la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Él también lo hizo -. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado… Cuando me enteré ayer que no te habías presentado al trabajo… -tragó saliva. Las apariencias contaban, y mucho -. Te llamé por teléfono. Fui incluso a tu casa… No… sabía qué hacer. Pensaba ir a la policía a denunciar tu desaparición… ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

-Porque sabía que te opondrías –lo dijo con total convicción. Ella era uno de los activos más valiosos de Terrasave, y no hacía falta más que ver su mesa para darse cuenta de su importancia -. Había evidencias bastante claras de que se iba a producir un ataque bioterrorista. Chris me pidió ayuda… y no pude rechazarlo.

Neil frunció el ceño. La B.S.A.A. siempre estaba metiendo las narices en todo, y sobre todo Redfield. Aunque habían llegado demasiado tarde, habían evitado que el virus se expandiera más allá de la ciudad. A Jessica tampoco le había ido demasiado bien. No sabía nada de ella desde ayer, desde que la llamó desde Salt Lake City, y Lansdale parecía estar bastante preocupado. No sabía si era porque pensaba que podría irse de la lengua o porque podría traicionarlos.

-Podríamos haber ayudado. Ya sabes que nuestra misión es ayudar a las víctimas de ataques bioterroristas –pero sabía que Claire tenía razón: de ninguna forma se hubiera metido en el ajo estando involucrado. La policía ya había señalado a Lansdale como principal sospechoso, y si empezaba a decir nombres, el suyo sería uno de los primeros que saldría de su boca.

-Lo sé, Neil, pero esto era algo que había que arreglar entre los supervivientes de Raccoon City –el jefe asintió en silencio, algo distraído. Desde luego que no hubiera sido buena idea ofrecer apoyo -. Se produjeron dos ataques con tres muestras diferentes de virus.

-¿Tres muestras? –repitió Neil boquiabierto, como si no diera crédito. Pero él sabía perfectamente qué virus eran. Precisamente, él se había encargado de probar una de ellas hacía unas semanas allí en Nueva York.

-Sí, no sé cómo lo hacen, pero siempre consiguen pillarnos desprevenidos –hizo una breve pausa mirando distraídamente los documentos. Las ganas que tenía en ese momento de trabajar eran cero -. Wesker estaba por allí –no sabía si Neil había oído alguna vez hablar de él, pero estaba convencida de que sí. Puede que se lo hubiera mencionado en alguna ocasión.

-¿Wesker? –se quedó pensativo cruzándose de brazos -. Espera un momento… ¿no era ése el terrorista que se hizo con el T-Veronica? ¿Ése con el que tu hermano lleva luchando años?

La pelirroja asintió lentamente sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de Steve transformado, de cómo los había atacado hasta casi acabar con ellos. Las lágrimas volvieron a amargar con salir. No, en esos momentos debía mostrarse serena, debía continuar con una lucha que sería larga, tediosa y sin un vencedor claro. Neil estiró el brazo y alcanzó su mano. La acarició. Claire adoraba aquel contacto; era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

-Vayamos a tomar algo. No quiero que des más vueltas a ese asunto de momento… -o tal vez era para evitar sacar a la luz sus recientes tratos. Mientras supiera tener el pico cerrado no había de qué preocuparse. Se había encargado de dejar todos los cabos bien atados -. Y después… Puedo llevarte a casa, si te apetece. Pareces cansada. Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo.

La proposición era de lo más apetitosa. Lo cierto era que estaba realmente cansada, sí. Necesitaba dormir durante horas, aunque era bastante difícil rechazar un buen revolcón. Con un poco de suerte, eso la ayudaría a coger el sueño mejor. Aceptó la proposición casi sin pensarlo.

* * *

Bueno, vamos viendo que poco a poco la situación va volviendo a la normalidad, aunque aún quedan algunas cuestiones pendientes... Esa aparición de Ada... intrigante... ¿no os parece?

 **Stardust4:** la idea de incluir a todos los protagonistas me apareció bastante atractiva desde el principio, y el incluir el combo Leon-Jill Claire-Chris me parecía también muy interesante, porque son parejas que nunca han intervenido juntas, aunque bueno, Chris y Claire ya colaboraron un poco en la Antártida. Ya va quedando menos desgraciadamente :(

 **Xaori:** jajaja cómo están las mentes calenturientas :D Ya estoy maquinando escenas subiditas, tranquila. Lo que pasa es que antes quiero cerrar algunos cabos que están sueltos, que los descubriréis entre el capítulo de hoy y el de la próxima semana. Habrá sorpresas, puede que no demasiado agradables... Ya veremos mi mente lo que maquina :D Muchas gracias de nuevo, y ahora voy a darle a tu capítulo, que tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir al gimnasio. P.D. Sí, me enrollo tanto que llego al viernes y no tengo terminado el capítulo o.o Hoy me ha vuelto a pasar. Acabo de terminarlo xD

Pues eso es todo por esta semana. La próxima se viene muy pero que muy calentita. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.


	29. Visto para sentencia

¡Muy buenas a todos de nuevo! La semana pasada hubo problemas con la página (qué raro) para dejar comentarios y subir actualizaciones. Si alguno de vosotros escribió y no ha llegado la reseña es por culpa de la página. Aún así, gracias por seguir así semanalmente. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo recién salido del horno. Desenlace impactante... Lo dejo ahí.

* * *

La sala donde iba a celebrarse el juicio estaba repleta. Se podía decir que no cabía ni un alfiler. Literalmente. El caso había generado mucha expectación. O'Brian estaba sentado en una de las filas de en medio, pegado al pasillo por el que tenía que pasar el condenado. Seguía sin entender muchas cosas, pero lo único que tenía claro era que cada uno había tomado un camino completamente diferente, y que Lansdale había cogido el equivocado.

Seguía sin creer que su viejo colega se hubiera dejado seducir por el poder. El ataque de Terragrigia había estado muy bien planeado, y había sido culpa suya que todo se hubiera alargado más de la cuenta. Había sospechado de Lansdale desde el comienzo, y había oído de la existencia de la grabación de Jack Norman. Gracias a Chris y a Jill todo había terminado bien. El que podría haber estado en prisión habría sido de él de no ser por ellos.

Los llamaría en cuanto terminara el juicio. Sabía que estaban tan interesados en la resolución como él. Pero le dolía tanto ver a su antiguo compañero en ese estado… Por protegerlo había perdido su empleo en la B.S.A.A., o más bien, había decidido dimitir. Ahora sólo participaba en las reuniones de los fundadores como consejero. Chris y Jill habían sido los únicos que lo habían apoyado aunque con bastante suspicacia. Pero lo entendía perfectamente; había ocultado información muy importante.

Le debía a esos dos la vida. Cuando se enteró por el aviso de Chris a Barry Burton casi creyó que esos dos estaban locos. ¿Cómo demonios se les había metido en la cabeza involucrarse en una operación tan complicada sin ningún tipo de apoyo? Dentro de dos días tenían una reunión con ellos para sancionarlos. O'Brian se opondría claramente. De no ser por su actuación tal vez estarían hablando de una catástrofe mayor.

Consultó su teléfono pero no tenía ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada. Mejor. No quería que nadie lo interrumpiera en ese momento. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar… En ese momento las puertas que daban acceso a la sala se abrieron. Un par de guardias escoltaban a un hombre bastante alto que llevaba el uniforme naranja de la prisión. O'Brian suspiró. Se acabaron los juegos. Era la hora de comprobar cómo la justicia caía sobre Lansdale.

Si no recordaba mal, había leído que era el segundo juicio más importante en la historia del bioterrorismo tras la caída de Umbrella, donde también habían estado presentes. Chris y Jill habían tenido ciertos problemas burocráticos para abandonar Rusia y no habían podido llegar a tiempo para presenciar la caída de ese gigante que les había arruinado la vida.

Y ahora tampoco estaban, pero estaba convencido de que, desde el hospital, estarían siguiendo con mucha atención todo lo que estaba pasando. Lansdale pasó por su lado. Le dedicó una mirada gélida. O'Brian permaneció impasible. También lo miró.

-Cómo no… La B.S.A.A. dando por culo como siempre –espetó deteniéndose por completo junto al banco. Uno de los policías le dio un empujón para que avanzara.

-Cierra el pico, Lansdale. Andando.

O'Brian no podía apartar la mirada de esa figura que había luchado en el pasado a su lado contra la injusticia y el bioterrorismo. La F.B.C. había funcionado muy bien al principio gracias a la ayuda de la B.S.A.A., y habían crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo que cada vez más personas habían querido formar parte de ella. Pero todo se fue al traste con Terragrigia: la F.B.C. empezó su declive, la ciudad desapareció, el bioterrorismo asestó un golpe mortal al mundo…

Lansdale se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de aquéllos que iban a juzgarlo. O'Brian conocía a alguno de ellos, y sabía perfectamente que no iban a consentir que Morgan se pasara lo más mínimo. Si había algo que le gustaba del sistema judicial estadounidense es que era implacable. Los criminales cumplían con creces sus castigos, y todos, o la mayoría, eran bastantes proporcionales.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Sólo se oían los flashes de las cámaras por el sector donde estaba la prensa. Suspiró. Era hora de conocer la verdad, una verdad que seguramente sería muy dolorosa, pero que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar. Lo había hecho mal, realmente mal, y ahora le tocaba cargar con las consecuencias. Al menos ahora tenía más tiempo para dedicarlo a su novela detectivesca, una que había empezado antes de entrar en la B.S.A.A., pero a la que no había tenido tiempo de dedicar.

Uno de los guardias le indicó a Lansdale que se sentara en el asiento que estaba frente al jugado. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad. Pero no era una curiosidad sana; era de inquietud, de resignación. O'Brian supo en ese momento que su antiguo compañero estaba condenado al fracaso. Los jueces ojeaban unos documentos que tenían en las manos mientras un policía le quitaba a Lansdale las esposas. La vigilancia era extrema; tenía a cuatro rodeándolo. Sería una estupidez intentar escapar de allí.

-Bien, demos comienzo a esta convocatoria extraordinaria a petición del alcaide y la B.S.A.A., que ha aportado una serie de pruebas que podrían dar resolución a este caso…

-¿Y qué pruebas son esas? –le interrumpió el preso apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas. O'Brian arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cortar al juez de esa forma? Sabía que Morgan siempre había sido muy directo, y que le importaba poco lo que los demás dijeran.

-¿Alguien le ha dado derecho a hablar, señor Lansdale? –le espetó de mala manera el juez cambiando por completo su gesto. Hubo un murmullo general en la sala. Tuvo que dar un golpe con el martillo -. Silencio en la sala, por favor. Como iba diciendo, tenemos pruebas que acreditan que usted es el principal cabecilla de los ataques bioterroristas producidos ayer en Chicago y Salt Lake City –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras los flashes no dejaban de sonar. O'Brian temía quedarse ciego con tanta luz -. Se ha puesto en conocimiento de este jurado que usted poseía dos instalaciones en dichas ciudades donde llevaba a cabo experimentos… ¿Es eso cierto?

Lansdale se quedó en silencio. Si habían descubierto sus dos instalaciones secretas todos sus secretos, sus investigaciones, sus planes, todo habría salido a la luz. Lo habían conseguido. Le habían asestado de nuevo un golpe muy fuerte cuando pensaba que lo tenía todo muy bien atado. ¿Habrían detenido también a Jessica? ¿Y a Fisher? Era posible que a Jessica sí… No había dado señales de vida.

-Responda –le advirtió el juez con un tono de voz sereno. A O'Brian le gustaba cómo estaba manejando la situación. No estaba dejando que Lansdale se pavoneara en ningún momento -. ¿Llevaba a cabo experimentos en esas instalaciones? ¿Quién eran sus cómplices?

-No pienso decir absolutamente nada –respondió con la mayor serenidad posible. Aceptaba su destino; había fracasado, y era justo que pagara por ello. Su abogado le hacía gestos con las manos desde el otro lado, pero Lansdale ni le prestaba atención. Era un hombre de fuertes convicciones morales, y sabía perfectamente aceptar la derrota. Había pasado lo mismo que en Terragrigia, sólo que esta vez habían salido a la luz sus secretos, su comodín.

-Eso sólo empeorará las cosas…

-¿Más de lo que están? -eso sorprendió a todo el mundo. Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa. O'Brian seguía impasible; ese circo tenía que terminar pronto. Era un espectáculo realmente lamentable.

-Tenemos también constancia de que la desaparecida F.B.C. envió dinero a unas cuentas fantasmas en las Islas Caimán… ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto? ¿Y qué me puede decir que esos ataques informáticos que sufrieron las centrales de la B.S.A.A. y la Casa Blanca? Tenemos constancia de que usted tuvo que ver algo al respecto –le preguntó el juez echando un vistazo al documento en cuestión. No sabía cómo, pero la B.S.A.A. había conseguido en unas horas desmantelar todo lo que ese hijo de puta había estado haciendo en los últimos meses.

-Absolutamente nada.

-¿Y Jessica Sherawat? ¿Sabe algo de ella? Tenemos constancia de que ha sido su compinche todo el tiempo, desde que formó parte de la F.B.C. La Interpol la está buscando, así que le pediría que nos contara algo más.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que está hablando, señoría…

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte… -murmuró el juez a sus compañeros negando constantemente con la cabeza. Sus palabras habían sido totalmente audibles por los micrófonos. Todos los presentes tenían la sensación de que el caso iba a terminar pronto, antes de lo que pensaba -. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, así que no me andaré con rodeos. El jurado, tras verificar y contrastar la información que tiene en sus manos, y tras deliberar durante horas, ha decidido que el acusado Morgan Lansdale… sea condenado a muerte –hubo de nuevo murmullos. O'Brian ni se inmutó; en parte se lo esperaba -. Se le atribuyen delitos de falsedad documental, blanqueo de capitales, incitación al terrorismo, pertenencia ilícita de armas… Como ve, son numerosos los cargos que se presentan contra usted… Le tenemos cogido, Lansdale… No tiene escapatoria –el juez se dirigió a los guardias -. Escóltenlo a su celda. Que todo el trámite burocrático esté listo para mañana a más tardar… No podemos dejar que un monstruo como él siga entre nosotros. Se levanta la sesión.

Y con un nuevo martillazo todo se terminó. Volvieron a ponerle las esposas. Los periodistas intentaban abrirse hueco para tomar la mejor fotografía. Los policías escoltaron al preso de nuevo. Pasaron junto a O'Brian, que miraba a Lansdale con una mezcla de decepción y repugna. Entendía perfectamente la decisión del jurado.

-Le felicito, O'Brian. Ha sido el justo vencedor –dijo deteniéndose en el pasillo. Las cámaras seguían haciendo fotos sin parar. Lo más seguro era que apareciera en el periódico del próximo día.

-Eligió el bando equivocado, Morgan. Siempre lo dije.

Los guardas se lo llevaron a toda prisa. Se estaba formando un gran revuelo. Todo quedó preparado para esa noche. Enviaron notificaciones a los familiares y amigos más cercanos para que le dieran el último adiós, pero nadie respondió. Se veía que casi nadie le tenía demasiado aprecio. O'Brian sí estuvo allí. No apartó en ningún momento la mirada a través del cristal.

Junto a él había algunos periodistas y representantes de la prisión. Todo fue rápido, más de lo que cabía imaginar.

Estaba sola. Completamente sola. Lo había perdido todo: la muestra, la confianza de Lansdale. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella de ella ahora? Ni siquiera podía ponerse en contacto con Fisher. Lo único que haría sería levantar sospechas. A estas alturas la policía la estaría buscando por todas partes, y la única carta que parecía quedar en juego era la de Neil. No, no podía arriesgarse de esa forma.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado evitar a toda la B.S.A.A., pero lo había conseguido. Se había refugiado en una casa a las afueras de Salt Lake City, en un pueblo cercano. La casa estaba llena de polvo y cosas viejas; no parecía que nadie viviera allí. Estaba en el interior de un bosque, así que tardarían en dar con ella. Necesitaba un plan urgentemente. El problema era que no tenía ninguna garantía en el exterior.

Observó con pena dos latas de conserva que había sobre la mesa roída de madera. Llevaba un montón de horas sin comer. Había decidido echar un vistazo a la casa para ver qué provisiones había… y sólo había encontrado dos malditas latas de conserva. Podría salir al bosque a coger alguna fruta o algo que fuera medianamente comestible, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran. La policía estaría peinando todos los rincones del condado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó respirar con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo habían podido salir tan mal las cosas? Era la B.S.A.A., la maldita B.S.A.A. que siempre aparecía para aguar la fiesta. Si tan sólo hubieran acudido unos minutos más tarde se habría podido largar sin problemas y nadie hubiera sospechado de ella. Cuando había colocado las bombas se había asegurado de que su rostro no era enfocado por ninguna cámara.

Sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Tal vez un par de días a lo sumo antes de que la policía se acercara demasiado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza cómo Valentine la había humillado. Con un hombro mal había conseguido darle una buena paliza. Tal vez estaba más preparada de lo que pensaba; su aspecto engañaba mucho. ¿Cómo había podido permitirlo?

Lo cierto era que le costaría mucho olvidarlo, puede que incluso nunca. Estaba metida en un buen lío, y no tenía nadie en quien confiar. Se quedó mirando a través de la ventana que tenía enfrente. Hacía un poco de viento; las ramas de los árboles se movían ligeramente. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero a juzgar por la claridad debía ser mediodía o algo más.

Su estómago rugió. Estaba realmente hambrienta. Necesitaba llevarse algo a la boca. ¿Y qué haría cuando se quedara sin nada? Negó con las manos aún en la cabeza. Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de dar patadas hasta romper todo lo que había allí. La máscara que había utilizado estaba tirada en el suelo. Tenía un lateral roto, pero ya no le hacía falta para nada.

Se levantó con lentitud sintiendo todos sus músculos agarrotados. Había tenido que darse una buena carrera para huir de sus enemigos y de las B.O.W.S. que la perseguían. Y, por supuesto, todo el esfuerzo al que se había visto sometida por culpa de esa idiota de Valentine. Dio unos dubitativos pasos hacia la mesa y cogió uno de los botes con manos temblorosas. Echó un rápido vistazo a la etiqueta. Melocotones en almíbar. No le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea, ni a su estómago, pero era lo único que tenía a mano.

Consultó la fecha de caducidad… y su gesto cambió por completo. Apretó los dientes y arrojó la lata contra la pared. ¡La maldita lata llevaba caducada meses! ¿Desde cuándo no pasaba nadie por allí? Su respiración se volvió más agitada. Necesitaba tomarse las cosas con calma, y pensar con frialdad lo que iba a hacer a continuación. No podía perder los nervios de esa forma. Había otra lata. Con un poco de suerte podría comerse.

Cogió el envase, y antes de mirar qué contenía, consultó la fecha de caducidad. Gritó de rabia. Otra puta lata que no podía comer. La tiró al bosque, a través de la ventana, que se hizo añicos. El aire empezó a entrar. No era demasiado frío, pero tampoco era para estar en mangas cortas. Le dio una patada a una silla que tenía a su izquierda. No tenía electricidad, ni agua, nada que llevarse a la boca.

En aquella maldita casa tenía que haber algo que pudiera utilizar. Tal vez no había mirado bien. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Salió de la cocina a toda velocidad y empezó a registrar una a una todas las habitaciones de la casa. No era demasiado grande, pero había bastantes trastos acumulados, y la mayoría eran cosas rotas y que no tenían ningún valor.

Olía ligeramente a humedad. Debía ser una zona bastante húmeda, y el hecho de que nadie pasara por allí había transformado el lugar en grandes capas de polvo allá por donde iba. Estornudó un par de veces mientras abría un armario. Estaba vacío. Había varias perchas, y en una de ellas había colgado un cinturón. ¿Un cinturón? ¿Podría servirle de algo? Lo cogió por si acaso.

El cuarto de baño no estaba en mejores condiciones. El espejo estaba hecho trizas, y la bañera tenía tanta suciedad que parecía negra en vez de blanca. Ni muerta se daría un baño ahí aunque tuviera agua. Abrió todos los cajones sin encontrar siquiera un bote de agua oxigenada o algún medicamento. El anterior dueño se había asegurado de llevárselo todo.

Estaba jodida, realmente jodida. En los dormitorios ni siquiera había cama. Había tenido que dormir la noche anterior en el suelo, con tanto frío como si estuviera en el exterior. Volvió a la cocina con lentitud, aguantando las lágrimas. Lo único que había encontrado era un puto cinturón. Se dejó caer contra la pared y apoyó la cabeza contra las rodillas.

De ninguna manera podía dejarse capturar. Moriría antes de hacerlo. Morir… Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Realmente era la única opción que le quedaba? Se quedó pensativa. ¿De verdad que estaba pensando en toda esa mierda? Observó detenidamente el cinturón, que lo sujetaba con la mano izquierda. Tragó saliva con dificultad. No había alternativa: era morir o ser capturada… y a saber qué harían con ella.

Existía la posibilidad de abandonar aquel lugar y buscar cualquier otro para pasar los siguientes días, y a ser posible bastante lejos de la ciudad. La policía no pararía hasta dar con ella, y si tenía que recorrer el país entero para conseguirlo, lo haría. Pero era una auténtica locura: ¿adónde iría? ¿Encontraría algo para comer? ¿Un refugio seguro? No tenía ninguna garantía a fin de cuentas.

Volvió a observar el cinturón. Había un ventilador con aspas en el techo, justo encima de la mesa. Parecía bastante resistente. Se subió a la mesa y lo observó detenidamente. Había parte de la cuerda; el resto estaba roto, quizá en alguna parte de aquella pocilga. Intentó activarlo, pero no funcionaba, tal y como sospechaba. Dejó sujeta la hebilla en la parte superior del ventilador e hizo un nudo en la parte inferior.

Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad. ¿De verdad que iba a hacerlo? Cerró los ojos y se pasó el nudo por la cabeza. Sólo hacía falta un poco de valor. No podía dejar que la capturaran. Aún había posibilidades de salvar todo el lío que había provocado. Tenían que confiar en Neil. Él era el único que aún tenía un as en la manga. Con dedos temblorosos apretó el nudo contra su cuello.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Y de repente, le dio una patada a la mesa, que cayó con gran estruendo. Ella quedó suspendida en el aire. Para siempre.

 _Dos días después_

Jill caminaba un tanto nerviosa por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de reuniones. No sabía qué esperar. Lo único que tenía claro era que no iban a regalarles piropos ni iban a agradecerle su labor. Ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que había aterrizado en Nueva York y ya volvía a sentir ese pellizco de tensión que a veces le provocaba el trabajo.

Podía considerarse una afortunada por estar haciendo algo que realmente le gustaba. Era muy arriesgado, sí, ponía su vida constantemente en peligro, pero más difícil era lidiar con los problemas de la oficina. Eran tantos que era un milagro que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. Abrió la puerta con la mano derecha y empujó la puerta viendo que la mayoría ya estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa.

Chris debería estar por allí. Ella había tomado un taxi. No estaba en condiciones precisamente de conducir. Tal vez podría haberle dicho a Chris que la recogiera, aunque su piso estaba bastante más lejos. Su compañero levantó la mirada y la vio. Le sonrió. Jill le devolvió el gesto como una adolescente perdidamente enamorada. Cambió su gesto al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de los máximos dirigentes de la B.S.A.A.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia el asiento que estaba a la izquierda de Chris, que le retiró la silla en cuanto la vio acercarse. Jill se sonrojó ligeramente. Procuró mirar hacia otro lado para que nadie la viera. Bastante vergonzosa era ya la situación. ¿Por qué siempre le provocaba ese tipo de sentimientos? Se sentó rápidamente apoyando el único brazo que tenía disponible en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó el moreno sin dejar de observarla. Ella se giró un poco, pero sin llegar a mirarle directamente. Tenía un mecanismo de atracción muy fuerte, demasiado.

-Deseando que me quiten este condenado trasto –respondió provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo. O'Brian, que estaba al otro lado de Chris, se inclinó un poco para unirse a la conversación.

-Bienvenida, Jill –hizo una breve pausa. Bajó su tono de voz. Tal vez iba a contarles algo confidencial -. Le he dicho a Chris que, pase lo que pase, voy a apoyaros. Sé que las cosas van a ponerse un poco calientes, pero quiero que sepáis que estoy de vuestra parte.

-Gracias, Clive.

Y esta vez le tocó a ella sonreír. Sabía que se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido en Terragrigia. Había ocultado la actuación del que consideraba su confidente y amigo, pero todo había salido a la luz, y no le había quedado más remedio que dimitir. La resurrección de Veltro no había sido más que una patraña para ocultar las intenciones de Lansdale.

-¿Fue… rápido? –le preguntó Chris con una voz tomada por la duda. Jill frunció el ceño. No sabía a qué se refería al principio, pero luego cayó en la cuenta. Lansdale había muerto. Lo habían condenado en el último juicio que se había celebrado hacía dos días.

-Sí… -respondió el antiguo dirigente de la B.S.A.A. con el gesto serio. Chris no dijo nada más. Entendía perfectamente por lo que debía estar pasando. Si a él Jill, Leon o su hermana le hiciera algo parecido… No sabría qué pensar -. Al fin y al cabo, era el desenlace que esperaba…

El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. asintió en silencio. Cuando O'Brian los llamó para contarles la noticia se quedó mudo. El sistema había actuado con bastante rapidez, más de la que cabría esperar. Estaba claro que Lansdale era un peligro para la sociedad, y que sus posibilidades de reincidir eran altas. Aún tenían que encontrar a Jessica, que seguía en paradero desconocido. La policía seguía peinando la zona sin descanso.

-Le he dicho a Julia que no nos interrumpa salvo que sea una llamada del Gobierno, de la Interpol o el F.B.I. –le contó a Jill mientras la puerta que daba acceso a la sala volvía a abrirse. Ya estaban todos. La reunión iba a empezar. Se sentía como un criminal. ¿De verdad que iban a juzgarlos por haber evitado otra catástrofe?

-Me parece perfecto.

Julia era la secretaria sustituta. La otra estaba de vacaciones. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que tenían una reunión importante ocurría algo. ¿Sería esta vez una excepción? Puede ser. Chris no tenía ni idea de qué le esperaba, pero observando el ambiente que se respiraba… no hacía presagiar nada bueno. Estaban enfadados. Realmente enfadados. Siempre había hecho las cosas a su manera, y nunca iba a cambiar. Cualquier acto bioterrorista merecía ser cortado de raíz.

La puerta que daba acceso a la sala se abrió, y por ella entró el único fundador que faltaba. Jill se puso algo tensa. Si ya estaban todos quería decir que iban a empezar a juzgarlos. ¿Tan complicado era entender que habían evitado que el virus se propagara más allá de las ciudades? Se hizo un silencio absoluto cuando todos estuvieron sentados. Jill le echó una rápida mirada a su compañero, que tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, como si todo aquello lo aburriera.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, demos comienzo a esta reunión de urgencia –dijo Timothy Ryan, el que casi siempre llevaba la voz cantante en estos temas. Realmente no había un líder nato. Todos los fundadores ostentaban el mismo cargo y tenían las mismas responsabilidades. Sin embargo, los únicos que habían decidido pasar a la acción habían sido Chris y Jill -. Estamos aquí para juzgar los hechos acontecidos en las últimas horas, hechos en los que el señor Redfield y la señorita Valentine han participado sin el consentimiento ni la autorización de la directiva –hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlos. Chris se cruzó de brazos como si todo le diera igual, mientras que Jill permanecía atenta, con el gesto serio -. No sólo han puesto en peligro su vida, sino que han actuado a escondidas de la organización, lo que supone el incumplimiento del artículo trece de nuestro estamento –algunos asintieron mostrando su conformidad -. Quiero escuchar lo que tengan que decir… y luego decidiremos entre todos la sanción pertinente. Hablen.

-Si actuamos en secreto fue porque nunca íbamos a conseguir la autorización para llevar a cabo la operación –respondió el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. adelantándose a su compañera, que había abierto la boca, pero de allí no salió ningún sonido. Decidió esperar y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera -. Sabíamos que Sherawat estaba por ahí, esperando el momento oportuno para realizar el ataque. Encontramos… -se detuvo unos segundos sin querer recordar esa noche… La cara de decepción de Jill, el cómo había sido engañado…

-Una pista… -añadió la morena al ver que su compañero no arrancaba. Sabía que debía estar pensando en lo que ocurrió en aquel local. Esa maldita noche en la que esa hija de puta jugó con ellos a su antojo -. Eran unas coordenadas. Conseguimos descifrarlas, y coincidían con la localización de Salt Lake City.

-¿Y por qué Chicago? –preguntó otro de los fundadores que estaba sentado cerca de una de las ventanas.

-Lansdale tenía una zona de investigación secreta allí –esta vez fue Chris el que respondió -. Nos llegaron unas fotografías y unas pruebas que confirmaban la existencia de ese lugar…

-¿Y de dónde procedía dicha información?

-Del Gobierno.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lo cierto era que había Leon el que había conseguido parte de la información. Ellos simplemente se habían encargado de unir cabos sueltos. Pero todo había estado relacionado: los ataques informáticos, el asesinato del Presidente, el ataque bioterrorista en Nueva York…

-¿Y esa fuente era fiable? –insistió Ryan tomando nota de todo lo que se decía.

-Por supuesto… -respondió Jill con un ligero tono de enfado. ¿De verdad que iban a cuestionar todo lo que decían? -. El agente Kennedy lleva años al servicio del Presidente. Es un viejo amigo nuestro. Es de total confianza.

-Y como ya sabrán, fracasaron estrepitosamente. El virus se expandió por la ciudad, la población entera pereció, cientos de armas biológicas quedaron liberadas, por no mencionar que nuestros agentes resultaron heridos… -y señaló el brazo de Jill. Chris también había sido operado con éxito, y necesitaría algo más de tiempo para incorporarse al trabajo -. Y por si fuera poco, en el informe dicen que el objetivo escapó, y que la muestra ha desaparecido… ¿Pueden explicarme eso?

-Todo está perfectamente claro en el informe –espetó Chris perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. Sabía que habían fracasado, que la operación había sido un completo desastre, pero habían evitado que el virus se propagara, y eso era lo más importante. Además, los equipos de limpieza se habían encargado de eliminar a las B.O.W.S. que habían quedado -. No logramos evitar el ataque, pero sí que el daño fuera mayor. A estas alturas podríamos estar hablando de miles de afectados, y de cientos de ciudades infectadas.

-Todo esto supone claramente un acto de rebeldía… -opinó Mayo que estaba sentado al lado de O'Brian. Jill arqueó una ceja sorprendida y negó varias veces evitando reírse. Desde luego que la situación estaba tan mal como imaginaba -. Actuar a espaldas de la organización, con el peligro que conlleva enfrentarse al bioterrorismo sin ningún tipo de aval… Ha sido un acto totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Si me permite la intervención… -le interrumpió Clive inclinándose hacia delante para que todo el mundo pudiera oírle bien -. Es cierto que los señores Redfield y Valentine han quebrantado algunos de nuestros principios, y que la operación podría haber acabado realmente mal si nuestros equipos no hubieran llegado a tiempo… Pero yo sé lo que es estar en el campo de batalla, y no conozco a nadie con más credenciales y con más experiencia que ellos dos. ¡Estamos hablando de las dos personas que hicieron caer a toda una corporación! –Chris estaba sorprendido, y Jill estaba al borde del llanto. No imaginaba que O'Brian iba a defenderlos de esa manera -. Tal vez los modos no hayan sido los correctos. En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero han evitado que la crisis fuera aún mayor.

-Gracias por aportar tu punto de vista, O'Brian –le cortó de forma tajante Ryan levantando una mano. Estaba claro que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con su defensa -. ¿Qué opinan los demás? Bajo mi punto de vista, el ocultamiento de información es una infracción bastante grave, y ya no hablamos de actuar a espaldas de la directiva. Pienso que se les debería suspender de sueldo y empleado durante, al menos, un mes.

-¿Un mes? –repitió Chris incrédulo y levantándose de su silla. Jill ni parpadeaba. Estar un mes sin cobrar era una auténtica cabronada. No es que no lo ganara bien, pero todos tenían ciertos gastos que se llevaba buena parte del sueldo.

-Me parece un poco excesivo –opinó uno de los fundadores que estaba sentado cerca de O'Brian -. Es cierto que se han tomado la libertad por su mano, y que la cosa podría haber acabado mucho peor, pero creo que han evitado que la situación fuera más complicada de lo que ya es de por sí. Un mes me parece excesivo, pero un par de semanas les serviría para recordar que somos un equipo.

-Y lo somos –saltó Jill casi sin darse cuenta. ¿Ahora acaso pensaban que actuaban siempre por su cuenta para hacer todo lo que quisieran? Desde luego que la cosa no pintaba nada bien -. Una cosa es que luego se presten a ofrecer esa ayuda si se presenta el caso…

-Jill… -murmuró Chris viendo que se estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos. A él le solía pasar mucho también, pero estaba tan decepcionado con la opinión que sus compañeros parecían tener de ellos que ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar.

-No, Chris –se levantó y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Contuvo una mueca de dolor. Su otro se había resentido con el golpe -. Somos y seremos siempre un equipo que lucha contra una amenaza que no deja de crecer día a día. La B.S.A.A. se está convirtiendo en un modelo a seguir para muchas personas que lo han perdido todo o que simplemente buscar crear un mundo mejor donde todos podamos respirar con tranquilidad. Llevo más años luchando contra el bioterrorismo que todos ustedes juntos. Sé que se siente al estar allí, en medio de la acción, ver morir a personas inocentes, a compañeros… Pero es parte del trabajo, y me encanta lo que hago. Y es por eso que cuando sé que una nueva amenaza se acerca, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para intentar que los daños sean los menores posibles.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sus palabras habían llegado muy hondo. La miraban como si se tratara de un espécimen que tenían que analizar. Jill odiaba ser el centro de atención; siempre había dejado esa parte para Chris. Pero no había podido evitar saltar al ver la injusticia tan grande que estaban a punto de cometer. Todos se equivocaban, y posiblemente ellos mismos los primeros, pero no había nada malo en sus intenciones. Hizo un amago por levantarse y marcharse para huir de toda aquella parafernalia, pero eso sí que no sería correcto.

Y de repente, todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Allí no había quien entendiera nada. Estaban discutiendo. El tono de las voces estaba subiendo. La reunión estaba siendo bastante acalorada. Los fundadores no paraban de discutir unos con otros. No fue hasta que Timothy Ryan dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa cuando las voces cesaron. Desde luego que las palabras de Jill habían provocado un gran fuego que no parecía acabarse.

-¡Basta! Seamos personas civilizadas. Decidamos con respeto y educación la pertinente sanción para el señor Redfield y la señorita Valentine en caso de que se aplique… -alguien pegó a la puerta. Todos se giraron curiosos. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a cortar una reunión tan importante? Había dejado claro que no quería interrupciones salvo que fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. Volvieron a pegar al ver que nadie invitaba a la persona que estaba detrás a entrar -. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y por ella apareció Julia Adams, la que era la secretaria provisional de Chris y Jill hasta que la anterior volviera de sus vacaciones. Todos se volvieron hacia ellos, que estaban tan sorprendidos como el resto. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Había pasado algo grave. Otra vez.

-Siento molestar –se disculpó la chica con algo de nerviosismo; le temblaban ligeramente las manos -. Sé que el señor Redfield y la señorita Valentine me dijeron que no interrumpiera, pero… hay una llamada que no puede esperar.

Todos volvieron a mostrarse sorprendidos. Chris y Jill no sabían qué decir; les había pillado tan de sorpresa como al resto.

-¿De dónde es la llamada? –se atrevió a preguntar Chris al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Del Gobieno –la secretaria hizo una pequeña pausa, como si intentara recordar algo -. Del agente Kennedy.

Eso era más que suficiente. Chris se levantó de su asiento, y su compañera hizo lo propio. Los demás los miraron con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Adónde creen que van? ¡La reunión aún no ha terminado! –les increpó Timothy Ryan levantándose de su asiento y situándose delante de la puerta, interponiéndose ente ellos y la puerta. Julia se alejó un poco con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

-Es una llamada que tenemos que atender sí o sí –le espetó el mayor de los Redfield situándose delante de él -. Le rogaría que se apartara de nuestro camino. Podría estar entorpeciendo la investigación.

-¿Investigación? Aquí ahora la única investigación que se está llevando a cabo es su constante tendencia a desobedecer y a hacer lo que le viene en gana.

Chris ya había oído suficiente. Y sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer podría traerle graves consecuencias, actuó por impulso. Le dio un empujón a Timothy Ryan estrellándolo contra la pared. Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Algunos se levantaron. Jill lo miraba con ojos como platos. Se dio cuenta de inmediato del error. Tenían que largarse de allí de inmediato. Agarró a su compañero del brazo y tiró de él hacia la salida. Pero no se movía. Seguía mirando desafiante a Ryan.

-Esto no ha terminado –anunció Chris en voz alta dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. O'Brian no sabía dónde meterse. Había oído en numerosas ocasiones del carácter temperamental de Chris, pero nunca había pensado que pudiera llegar tan lejos -. Volveremos para terminar con este asunto. Les pondré al día con las novedades que se produzcan.

Y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás. Aceleró el paso antes de que el ascensor se le escapara. Si Leon llamaba era porque había ocurrido algo muy importante. ¿Habrían encontrado alguna pista sobre el paradero de Jessica? ¿La habrían capturado? Era lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento. Se detuvo junto al ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada. ¿Y si se había producido otro ataque? No, no quería pensarlo. No quería ni imaginar que él estuviera allí tan tranquilo discutiendo una sanción que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza mientras una nueva amenaza surgía.

Jill llegó a su lado apresuradamente, e instantes después lo hizo la secretaria. Su compañera lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran.

-¿Qué demonios se te ha pasado por la cabeza para hacer algo así? ¿Sabes que podría denunciarte? –su tono, efectivamente, era de enfado. Chris la entendía perfectamente: se había dado cuenta de su error en cuento su puño golpeó el pómulo de Timothy Ryan.

Las puertas se abrieron. Todos accedieron, y fue la secretaria la que pulsó el botón de la planta ocho. Las puertas se cerraron con un ligero traqueteo y empezó el ascenso. Chris miraba al vacío con los brazos cruzados.

-Sé que me ha equivocado… ¿pero y lo a gusto que me he quedado? –guardó silencio. Creyó detectar que Jill sonreía ligeramente -. Si hay algo que no puedo consentir es que pongan en duda mi dedicación y lo hago en mi trabajo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo he dicho… pero sin pegar a nadie –se cayó repentinamente cuando el trayecto terminó. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse -. Deberías disculparte.

-Lo haré a su debido tiempo, no te preocupes…

-La llamada está en espera en la línea dos –les informó la secretaria saliendo la primera.

-Gracias, Julia –Jill miró a Chris, y asintió -. Vamos. Espero que Leon tenga buenas noticias para variar un poco.

Avanzaron a buen ritmo dejando atrás la mesa de la secretaria. Jill fue la primera en llegar y abrió la puerta. Dejó entrar a Chris en primer lugar, que le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Jill no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse ligeramente. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Se acomodó el brazo lo mejor que pudo y se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de la mesa de Chris. La luz del teléfono estaba en intermitencia, en color rojo.

-Vamos allá –dijo el mayor de los Redfield descolgando el auricular. Pulsó el botón número dos -. Voy a poner el manos libres para que nos enteremos de lo que dice.

-No esperaba menos…

No pasaron ni dos tonos cuando la voz del agente sonó al otro lado.

-¿Chris?

-Leon… No esperábamos tu ayuda tan pronto… ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Está Jill por ahí?

-Sí, está aquí conmigo –y le dedicó una rápida mirada -. Está oyendo todo lo que hablamos.

-Bien… -hizo una breve pausa. Chris se movía en su silla algo nervioso. Desde luego que parecía algo serio -. Hace unos minutos me ha llegado un informe del F.B.I. Esta mañana han encontrado el cadáver de una mujer en una casa a las afueras de Woodridge Terrace –Chris frunció el ceño. Jill negó con la cabeza. No tenían ni idea de qué pueblo o ciudad era ni dónde se encontraba. Leon estaba demasiado callado. Eso no era buena señal.

-¿Leon? –insistió Chris, que estaba empezando a preocuparse. Y un nuevo temor volvió a invadirle. ¿Y si era Claire? ¿Acaso estaría trabajando en algo relacionado con Terrasave?

-La autopsia ha confirmado que esa persona murió asfixiada –volvió a quedarse en silencio -. Se suicidó –y ahora venía la mejor parte -. El cadáver… pertenece a Jessica Sherawat.

Chris y Jill se miraron de hito en hito. ¿Qué habían encontrado a Jessica muerta? ¿Cómo era posible? Chris se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso, y Jill ni pestañeaba. Esa confesión los había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Eso daba un auténtico giro al caso.

-¿Están… completamente seguros? –se atrevió a preguntar Jill cuando más o menos se recuperó de la impresión -. Quiero decir… Los datos no mienten… ¿verdad?

-No, me he asegurado de que todo estaba en orden antes de llamaros… Si hubiera algún error no os habría llamado. Creo que era importante para vosotros saber este… inesperado desenlace…

-Sí… Gracias, Leon…

-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé… -respondió el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. sin dejar de pasarse la mano por el pelo. Eso mismo se estaba preguntando él: ¿ahora qué? -. Tendremos que hablarlo con la junta para determinar si cerramos el caso. Con Lansdale y Sherawat muertos, no tenemos a nadie que pueda testificar.

-Entiendo… Estaré al tanto de todo lo que ocurra.

-Gracias de nuevo, Leon.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Chris soltó el auricular con lentitud, con la mano temblándole ligeramente. Miró a Jill, que debía tener la misma cara de impresión que él. Jessica muerta… Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. Ahora el caso quedaría cerrado con toda probabilidad. No tenían una pista, nadie que pudiera explicar con detalle los planes del difunto Morgan Lansdale.

-Deberíamos informar al resto –opinó su compañera con un tono de voz decaído. Desde luego que la noticia había caído como un jarro de agua fría, porque ahora no podían llevar a cabo una investigación propiamente dicha. Lansdale no había dicho una mierda en el juicio, y habían contado con capturar a Jessica y obligarla a confesar. Pero estaba visto que eso ya era imposible.

Chris asintió lentamente y se levantó de su asiento con un dolor de cabeza considerable. ¿Cómo habían dejado que la situación se les escapara de las manos? El juicio se había celebrado sí, y el principal culpable ya había pagado por ello, pero su cómplice principal se había ido a la tumba guardándose un montón de secretos. El caso iba a quedar en el olvido.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin decir nada. Sentía una sensación de derrota absoluta. Caminó hacia el ascensor sin esperar a Jill, que se unió a él poco después. También estaba bastante seria, aunque en su rostro había un ligero aire de decepción. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos entraron sin intercambiar palabra. Las puertas se cerraron poco después y Chris pulsó el botón de la planta ocho. Comenzó el ascenso.

-Muy en el fondo me da hasta pena… -dijo Jill rompiendo el silencio y mirando hacia un punto situado por encima del hombro de su compañero, que la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te da pena? –repitió sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Había que sentir pena también por los terroristas? Eso era lo último que le faltaba por escuchar. Tal vez serían los antibióticos que estaba tomando que la estaban haciendo delirar.

-Me he expresado mal… Me refiero a la sensación de decidir acabar con todo cuando no te quedan más acciones… El suicidio es el método más eficaz para quitarse de en medio, pero también hay que tenerlo muy claro, y mucha sangre fría…

Chris creyó entender a lo que se refería. Lo más seguro era que Jessica se hubiera visto sola, sin ningún tipo de ayuda, y que iban a cogerla tarde o temprano, que había decidido quitarse la vida antes de confesar todo lo que sabía sobre los planes de Lansdale y su implicación en ellos. Las puertas se abrieron. Jill fue la primera en salir. Chris se quedó algo más rezagado, pensativo.

Con Jessica fuera de combate, quedaba una amenaza menos con la que rendir cuentas. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían los demás, pero estaba seguro de que se quedarían tan sorprendidos como él. Jill estaba esperándolo a mitad de camino. Decidió seguirla. Esperaba que la situación estuviera más tranquila, pero después del espectáculo que había montado hacía unos minutos, lo dudaba.

La noticia, tal y como esperaba, no cayó demasiado bien entre los fundadores. Todos parecían bastante decepcionados. Finalmente, las sanciones fueron mejor de lo que podía esperar: Jill perdería su sueldo el tiempo que estuviera de baja, al igual que él. Lo bueno es que ambos esperaban estar de vuelta para la próxima semana con un poco de suerte.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... Lansdale y Jessica fuera de combate... ¿y ahora qué? La idea de Jessica se me ocurrió mientras empezaba el capítulo, y me pareció buena para darle algo más de dramatismo. Final peliagudo donde los haya...

 **Xaori:** take it easy! no me seas impaciente, que ya mismo viene lo bueno :D En realidad el encuentro entre Leon y Ada quería hacerlo de otra forma, pero era, de nuevo, alargarme enormemente, y lo cierto es que ahora no voy a tener tiempo para casi nada porque empiezo un master y estoy a las puertas de que vuelvan a llamarme para trabajar, así que veremos a ver. "Suerte que sólo quedan dos capítulos". Claire es un punto aparte. Habría que darle un buen escarmiento para que vea que Neil se está riendo de ella en su cara. Y claro, para hacerlo lo más fiel posible, hasta Revelations no va a saber quién es realmente su jefe (vamos a dejarla disfrutar un poquito más xD). Muchísimas gracias como siempre por estar ahí.

Bueno amigos esto es todo por esta semana. Como ya he mencionado antes, ¡sólo quedan dos capítulos! Haré como una especie de conexión entre el final de Terragrigia y el encuentro Chris-Jill vs Wesker muajajaja


	30. Tiempo de reflexiones

¡Muy buenas a todos! Una semana más, y ya no sé ni cuántas van, aquí seguimos aportando un granito de arena a esta comunidad que nos aporta grandes momentos con todas las historias que corren por aquí. Sencillamente, increíble. Tengo una buena noticia, y es que al final voy a hacer un capítulo más xD Es que si no lo hacía ibais a tener que esperar una semana más, y no me parece justo xD Así que nada, a leer, a leer que empieza lo bueno!

* * *

 _Tres meses después_

Chris se quitó la cazadora nada más entrar en el imponente edificio de la B.S.A.A. Se quedó en una camiseta vaquera que le había regalado su hermana en su último cumpleaños. Le quedaba algo ajustada. Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo en el gimnasio, y con todas las proteínas que estaba tomando, sus brazos estaban cogiendo un volumen bastante aceptable.

Le gustaba estar en forma, y sobre todo, estar preparado para lo que pudiera avecinarse. Llevaban bastante tiempo sin tener conocimiento de actividades sospechosas en el país ni en el extranjero. Las delegaciones de los otros continentes estaban empezando a arrancar, y lo cierto era que lo estaban haciendo de maravilla. Las acciones de la empresa habían subido más de un sesenta por cierto en los últimos meses con las creaciones de dos nuevas sedes en Tokio y Buenos Aires.

Todos lo saludaban. Chris les devolvía el saludo moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente. No podía evitar sentir que las mujeres se le quedaban mirando más tiempo de la cuenta. Últimamente todas parecían tener especial interés en él. Le habían hecho cientos de proposiciones. Algunas las había aceptado sólo por el mero hecho de pasar el rato. Pero lo cierto era que su corazón se sentía vacío. No hacía las cosas porque quería: lo hacía por necesidad.

Ninguna de esas mujeres le despertaba el más mínimo interés más allá de un furtivo escarceo. Claire le había insistido una y otra vez que ya tenía una edad para asentar la cabeza y echarse novia. A él le parecía divertido cuando sabía que su hermana estaba revolcándose con su jefe todo el día. Ese tío no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero tenía que aguantarlo por ella. No había coincidido con él demasiado, pero una vez había sido suficiente para saber que había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar.

Claire siempre le había dicho que tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas, y lo cierto era que no se equivocaba. La mayoría de las veces veía venir el peligro antes de que apareciera. Eso le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, sobre todo en la mansión de Spencer.

 _Y hablando de Spencer…_

Habían pasado dos años desde que Umbrella había desaparecido para siempre. Alguien, y tenía la sospecha de saber quién era, se había apoderado de todos los datos de la compañía y había filtrado información a las autoridades que habían puesto en marcha la investigación contra la corporación. Habían ordenado capturar a Spencer para interrogarlo y celebrar un juicio contra él al ser considerado como el principal autor de todos los crímenes que se cometieron aquel verano en Raccoon City.

Los jueguecitos de espías nunca traían nada bueno, y la verdad salía a la luz mucho antes de lo que uno imaginaba. Chris se acercó al ascensor con la chaqueta aún en la mano y esperó. El habitáculo tardó poco en llegar. Todos los que estaban en su interior se bajaron, y Chris entró acompañado de cinco empleados más. Todos pulsaron el botón de la planta a la que se dirigían. El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. pulsó la planta ocho, donde estaba su despacho, y donde con toda seguridad ya estaría Jill.

Tenían que organizar unos presupuestos que esperaban dejar listos para esa misma tarde. El papeleo era la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo, pero también era parte de él. En cierto modo, se sentía extraño de que hubiera tanta tranquilidad en la oficina últimamente. Dos chicas que iban dentro del ascensor no paraban de mirarle. Lo hacían de reojo. Pero él se daba cuenta.

Desde su etapa en los S.T.A.R.S. había desarrollado un extraño sexto sentido que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. La mayoría de las veces resultaba una bendición, pero otras… Bueno… Nadie era perfecto. Una de ellas rio en silencio. Chris decidió observarla a través del cristal. Ser uno de los fundadores tenía ventajas y, por supuesto, inconvenientes. Uno de ellos era que siempre estaba en el ojo del huracán, tanto si lo hacía bien como si lo hacía mal.

No le sonaban ninguna de las dos chicas. Tal vez eran reclutas, o puede que fueran nuevas. Todos los días iba tanta gente por allí que era imposible tener el control de todo. Para eso estaban los vigilantes. El ascensor hizo su primera parada en la tercera planta. Tres personas bajaron. Nadie entró. Continuó el ascenso. Lo cierto era que estaba deseando ver a Jill.

La noche anterior habían estado cenando en un bonito restaurante de la quinta avenida. Había sido una velada realmente amena. El precio un poco desorbitado, pero había merecido la pena. Parecía que todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos meses había quedado en el olvido. Bueno, él sabía que Jill era de las que perdonaba pero no olvidaba. Pero su actitud era completamente distinta; era ella, de nuevo.

Habían hablado un poco de todo. Literalmente. Sobre todo de aquella noche en la que se habían encontrado en el local. Se sorprendió al descubrir que su amiga llevaba desde entonces sin practicar sexo. Pensaba que era mujer con una vida mucho más activa dado su carácter. Había estado a punto de meter la pata al abrir la boca para decirle que cuando quisiera él podía ayudarla a acabar con esa sequía.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Jill era su mejor amiga; por nada del mundo iba a estropear la excelente relación que mantenían desde hacía un montón de años por un calentón. Aunque tenía que reconocer que una parte de él se moría de ganas. Le había visto varias veces en ropa interior, y lo cierto era que tenía un cuerpo bastante apetecible.

Su miembro estuvo de acuerdo con esos pensamientos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y estiró un poco los pantalones para disimular su ligera erección. Miró al techo deseando llegar a la maldita octava planta. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? El ascensor volvió a pararse en la quinta planta. Bajaron un par de personas y subieron tres. Cada vez había menos espacio, y como alguien se acercara demasiado a él se llevaría una sorpresa.

Volvieron a detenerse en la siguiente planta. Las chicas se bajaron allí no sin antes dedicarle una mirada. Estaba seguro de que querían decirle algo, pero todavía no dominaba demasiado el lenguaje de las mujeres. Para eso tenía a su hermana para que se lo explicara. Apartó la mirada sin prestar más atención de la debida y sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

Tal vez debería pensar en algo bastante desagradable para ver si su amigo conseguía controlarse un poco. Pero apenas le dio tiempo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en la octava planta. Salió rápidamente del habitáculo y caminó a buen ritmo hacia su despacho, el que compartía con Jill. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera por allí. Pasó junto a la mesa donde la secretaria miraba algo en su ordenador.

-Buenos días, señor Redfield –lo saludó obligándolo a detenerse. Suerte que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y su pantalón parecía más grande. Tenía algo en la mano. Parecía un sobre -. Ha llegado esto hace un momento. Va dirigido a usted y a la señorita Valentine.

-Gracias –sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo y se hizo con la carta. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su despacho. Jill no estaba allí. Pero sus pertenencias sí. Con un poco de suerte habría ido al servicio y tardaría un rato en volver.

Dentro pudo respirar por fin tranquilo desde lo que le había parecido una eternidad. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se retiró las manos de los bolsillos contemplando que su erección había bajado ligeramente. Menos mal. Necesitaba sentarse tras el escritorio y esperar. Se acercó a su mesa y se dejó caer sobre la silla emitiendo un suspiro. Eso le servía para recordarle que no se podía desvariar en el trabajo.

Dejó la carta junto al ordenador. Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla. Volvió a cogerla y la observó detenidamente. Su nombre estaba escrito con una letra bastante pulcra que no le sonaba en absoluto. Le dio la vuelta al sobre. No tenía remitente. Era de lo más extraño. ¿Y si era una carta bomba o algo de eso? Desechó la idea de inmediato. Todo lo que entraba en el edificio pasaba exhaustivos controles para garantizar la seguridad de todos los que estaban allí.

Además, pesaba muy poco. Prácticamente nada. Como si contuviera un trozo de papel. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía esperar a Jill? La carta estaba a nombre de los dos. Lo mejor sería esperarla, aunque sentía bastante curiosidad por conocer su contenido. Se quedó observándola detenidamente. Que él supiera no esperaba recibir nada. Ahora no estaban llevando a cabo ninguna operación. Sabía que en otras delegaciones sí estaban actuando, pero no tenía ningún sentido que le informaran.

Sí era cierto que los fundadores debían tener conocimiento de todos los protocolos y operaciones que se estaban realizaban en todo el mundo. Pero para informar ya estaban los capitanes de los diferentes cuarteles. Decidió llamar a Jill para ver dónde se encontraba. Su teléfono empezó a sonar a escasos metros. Chris colgó decepcionado. Ni siquiera se había llevado el móvil. No debía estar demasiado lejos.

Volvió a observar el sobre con curiosidad. En la parte trasera no hay ningún remitente. Frunció el ceño. Eso aumentó aún más sus sospechas. Miró hacia la puerta. Seguro que Jill no le diría nada si empezaba a mirar el contenido sin ella; no era de las que se cogían pataletas por tonterías. Retiró la tapa con cuidado y vació el contenido sobre la mesa.

Cayeron un par de fotografías y una nota escrita a mano.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –murmuró sin apartar la mirada de las fotografías. Cogió una de ellas con algo de duda.

Era una fotografía tomada de día. Mostraba una enorme mansión que debía tener bastantes años. Estaba rodeada por un bosque. Sintió un escalofrío. Le recordaba mucho, demasiado, a la mansión Spencer. Observó detenidamente todos los detalles que aparecían, pero no logró divisar nada fuera de lo común. Había muchas ventanas y una enorme puerta de madera cerrada.

Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía, pero no había nada escrito. Volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa algo decepcionado. ¿Qué demonios significaba esa casa? ¿Por qué la enviaban? ¿Quién? Resopló pasándose la mano por el pelo, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y echó un vistazo a la otra foto. Enfocaba una de las ventanas de la planta superior.

Chris casi dio un salto. Allí había una cara que miraba a través de la ventana. Un rostro que conocía perfectamente. Le temblaban las manos. La fotografía se le cayó al suelo. ¿Cómo habían conseguido esas pruebas? ¿Quién? Se agachó aún temblando y recuperó la foto dándole la vuelta. El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza. Allí había escritos unos números.

Pero no era la misma letra que el sobre. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Y, por supuesto, estaba la carta. Seguro que allí encontraría algo sobre el remitente. Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su sitio para enseñársela a Jill en cuanto volviera y decidió echar un vistazo al escrito.

 _Estimados Chris y Jill:_

 _Esta información llegó anoche a mi oficina. Su remitente era anónimo. Sólo contenía una nota pidiéndome que os hiciera llegar esas fotografías. He estado investigando un poco, y parece que las cifras que vienen escritas son unas coordenadas situadas en el centro de Europa. No sé por qué no os ha hecho llegar a vosotros en persona el contenido de esta carta, pero estoy seguro de que para vosotros tendrá un mayor valor._

 _La guerra está lejos de terminar. Me alegra saber que estáis bien y que seguís pateando el culo a esos malditos terroristas empeñados en alterar el bien del mundo._

 _Cualquier cosa que necesitéis sólo contactad conmigo._

 _Un abrazo y un cordial saludo,_

 _Parker Luciani, B.S.A.A. Europa_

La puerta del despacho se abrió. Por ella entró Jill sujetándose el brazo derecho. Llevaba un algodón apretado contra su antebrazo. Chris se la quedó mirando con cara de circunstancias. Su compañera apenas se dio cuenta; estaba centrada colocando bien el algodón.

-¿Qué tal Chris? –y cerró la puerta -. Aquí vengo de realizar mi donación semestral para la ciencia –la broma ni siquiera hizo reír a su colega, que seguía mirándola muy serio -. Rebecca dice que tendrá los resultados en unos… -y fue entonces cuando reparó en que algo grave pasaba; rara vez se veía a Chris tan serio. Se le cayó hasta el algodón. Pero ya apenas salía sangre del lugar por el que le habían extraído la sangre -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Echa un vistazo a esto… -y le señaló las fotografías que estaba en la mesa. Su amiga no dudó ni un segundo. Se hizo con ellas y las observó con el ceño fruncido, sobre todo la primera. En la segunda soltó una exclamación que casi consigue que se le caiga todo al suelo -. No te preocupes… Yo he reaccionado igual o peor.

-¿Quién demonios ha enviado esto? –le preguntó recuperando las fotografías y sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de Chris.

-Parker.

-¿Parker? –repitió en el momento en el que le tendía una carta. La leyó por encima. Su cara de asombro iba en aumento. De pronto, volvió a recuperar la segunda foto y le dio la vuelta comprobando que allí estaban las coordenadas -. ¿Cómo ha conseguido esto? Es…

-Alguien le ha dado un soplo –guardó silencio unos instantes -. Y debe ser alguien que busca lo mismo que nosotros…

Jill apartó la mirada de la fotografía y lo miró con inquietud. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería… y la idea no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Estaba más que preparada. Ya no era una maldita novata con un entrenamiento de mierda. Era una mujer hecha y derecha con una formación envidiable y unas credenciales asombrosas.

-Wesker –pronunció su nombre con algo de miedo. Sintió un ligero escalofrío. Siempre tenía que salir de algún modo. Chris asintió lentamente, sin alterar lo más mínimo su gesto.

-Tenemos que conseguir la autorización para llevar a cabo la operación. Spencer tiene que ser nuestro.

Jill se levantó casi de un salto.

-Voy a convocar una videoconferencia para dentro de una hora –dijo mientras se acercaba a su mesa y encendía su ordenador. Apartó todas sus cosas dejándolas a un lado -. Estoy segura de que esta vez será nuestro.

Chris se quedó callado. Estaba seguro de que esa autorización no tardaría en llegar a sus manos en cuanto expusieran la situación al resto de fundadores. Spencer era el bioterrorismo más buscado del mundo. Desde lo de Raccoon City había desaparecido del mapa, y nadie lo había visto desde entonces. Muchos pensaban que había muerto en alguno de sus escondites, y otros que seguía escondido a la espera de que Umbrella volviera a surgir.

Chris no lo permitiría mientras siguiera al mando de la B.S.A.A. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo malo.

La autorización había llegado por parte de la embajada hacía algo más de una hora. Habrían comprobado que Parker tenía razón: las coordenadas indicaban un punto situado en el centro europeo. Partían dentro de una hora. Las opciones de coger a Spencer eran más reales que nunca. Por fin su mente y su corazón podrían descansar en paz. La caída de Umbrella había sido un golpe casi mortal, pero capturar al artífice que estaba detrás de todo… Eso era lo que llevaba esperando años.

Condujo con lentitud por la zona residencial por la que vivía Claire. Se había mudado allí hacía un par de años gracias a su recomendación. Había visto un anuncio en el periódico sobre las casas que construían allí, y sabiendo que su hermana estaba buscando un lugar en el que asentarse, le comentó la posibilidad de echar un vistazo. Bastó decir que quedó más que encantada con lo que vio.

Incluso a él le hubiera gustado buscarse algo por allí. Pero con su piso se las apañaba. Tal vez si tuviera una familia… Suspiró sin apartar las manos del volante. Tenía la radio apagada. No le apetecía hablar con nadie, y mucho menos escuchar música. Pero necesitaba ver a Claire. Siempre que partía en una misión importante iba a visitarla. Luego llamaría a Barry y le pondría al corriente de la situación. Su viejo amigo era la persona en la que más podía confiar.

Vio el coche de Claire aparcado en un lateral de la calle. Él encontró aparcamiento un poco más adelante. Detuvo el motor y suspiró. Se quedó mirando fijamente el volante. Aunque no quería reconocerlo estaba bastante nervioso. Era una misión complicada; a decir verdad, todas lo eran, pero ésta tenía el añadido de que tenían que capturar a un psicópata que había convertido Raccoon City en un infierno. Y por supuesto Wesker.

¿Estaba realmente preparado para enfrentarse a él? Su último encuentro, hace bastante años en la base de Umbrella en la Antártida, había conseguido sacarlo más por suerte que habilidad. Había aprendido la lección, y se había estado machando duro para que no le volviera a ocurrir. Abrió la puerta y salió a la soleada calle. Hacía bastante calor. Se notaba que era verano.

Había elegido una camisa verde de botones manga corta y unos pantalones beige que le quedaban un poco ajustados. Caminó con decisión hacia la puerta de la casa de Claire sintiendo que la boca se le quedaba seca. ¿Dese cuándo se había puesto tan nervioso? Posiblemente en sus comienzos en las fuerzas armadas o en sus primeras misiones con los S.T.A.R.S.

Tocó el timbre y esperó con impaciencia. Necesitaba decirle a su hermana que todo iba a salir bien, y que volvería sano y salvo junto a Jill con el premio gordo. Claire tardaba demasiado. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez no estaba. Tendría que haberla llamado antes de venir para no hacer el viaje en balde. Sabía que hoy no trabajaba, y quizá por eso había decidido pasar el día fuera.

Volvió a llamar. Y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba Claire. Estaba recogiéndose el pelo apresuradamente. Tenía la camiseta ligeramente levantada. Chris arqueó una ceja. No quería ni imaginar lo que su hermana había estado haciendo. Lo más seguro era que el cabrón de su jefe estuviera por allí.

-Chris… que… que sorpresa… -lo saludó su hermana mientras se colocaba bien unos pelos que se le habían salido de la improvisada coleta -. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-¿Está Fisher contigo? –aunque estaba convencido de que no hacía ni que hiciera la pregunta. No sabía qué juegos se traían entre esos dos, pero lo único que tenía claro era lo que le gustaba lo más mínimo. Ese hombre… no era legal. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo le decía que no era trigo limpio.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¡Claire! ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó una voz masculina que sonaba bastante lejana, de la planta superior. Chris se cruzó de brazos con el rostro serio. Claire sonrió ligeramente sonrojándose ligeramente.

-No te conviene mezclar el trabajo con el amor –fue lo único que logró decirle. Los nervios se le habían pasado por completo. Habían sido sustituidos por el enfado. ¿Qué veía Claire en ese gilipollas? La aludida soltó una carcajada bastante forzada.

-Mira quién fue a hablar… Si no recuerdo mal, mi querido hermano ha mantenido algún que otro encuentro con ciertas empleadas de la B.S.A.A. en sus ratos libres… -Chris se quedó bastante sorprendido al oírlo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Quién se lo había contado? -. Además, ¿qué me dices de Jill?

Al oír su nombre su gesto cambió por completo. Claire lo notó de inmediato, porque sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No te hagas el tonto –se oyeron unos pasos procedentes de la escalera. Chris asomó ligeramente la cabeza y vio aparecer a Fisher, que se estaba retocando el pelo. Qué manía tenían todos de ponerse bien el pelo después de follar o a saber qué estaban haciendo -. Neil, creo que ya conoces a mi hermano Chris.

-Oh, sí. Nos vimos en aquella fiesta que organizó la B.S.A.A. hace unos meses –le tendió la mano, pero Chris hizo caso omiso. La retiró con lentitud al ver que no obtenía respuesta -. Encantado de volver a verte.

-Fisher –e hizo un movimiento seco con la cabeza a modo de saludo -. ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con mi hermana? Tengo algo importante que decirle.

-Eh… Claro… Por supuesto… -y miró a la pelirroja -. Te espero en el salón.

Los Redfield lo observaron marcharse cada uno con una mirada diferente.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con él? –le preguntó Claire en cuanto se perdió de vista.

-Ya te dije que ese tipo no me cae bien… Pero es tu vida y tú haces con ella lo que quieres. Sabes que en esas cosas nunca me meto…

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? –Claire se apoyó sobre el quicio de la puerta sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, que estaba bastante serio. No tenía ni idea de qué podía pasarle, pero debía ser algo muy importante para haber acudido en mitad de la tarde.

-Me marcho en unas horas a Europa –logró decir notando la boca cada vez más seca. Claire se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Se largaba! Sabía que Chris cada vez que partía hacia una misión pasaba por su casa o por la oficina para despedirse -. Hemos encontrado una pista bastante buena que nos ha llevado a Spencer.

-¡Spencer! –exclamó la menor de los Redfield llevándose las manos a la cara -. ¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado? No me lo puedo creer…

-Hemos recibido un soplo que parece bastante fiable. La B.S.A.A. ha dado luz verde a la operación, así que tengo que ir a por él... Cueste lo que cueste…

-Dios, Chris… -y lo abrazó notando que su hermano estaba bastante tenso. Pero respondió al abrazo poco después. Claire se apartó un poco poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros -. ¿Quién va contigo?

-Jill. Esto es algo que debemos resolver los antiguos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. Hemos decidido dejar fuera a Barry; no es más útil como enlace en el cuartel. Además, la B.S.A.A. Europa va a ofrecernos un equipo de apoyo, así que estamos bastante bien cubiertos.

-Tened mucho cuidado, por favor… -murmuró la pelirroja volviendo a abrazarlo. La angustia que sentía cada vez que Chris se iba era indescriptible. Había pasado muchos años sola, mientras él estaba en Raccoon City trabajando para sacarlos a ambos adelante, y aún recuerda como si fuera ayer la sensación de vacío que se apoderó de ella cuando no le respondía a sus llamadas ni a los mensajes -. Sé que lo conseguiréis… Pero sed cuidadosos.

-Todo está en las mejores manos posibles –le sonrió dándole una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla -. Tendré el teléfono encima todo el tiempo hasta que empiece la operación por si quieres hablar conmigo. ¿Tienes el número de Jill?

Claire asintió con lentitud aguantando las lágrimas. Ella también se marchaba muchas veces cuando había que atender a alguna población que había sido víctima de algún ataque bioterrorista. El riesgo siempre existía, por supuesto, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo de su hermano.

-Cuídate, pequeña. Volveremos. Te lo prometo.

Y se marchó antes de ponerse a llorar. Se sentía fatal cada vez que tenía que despedirse, y más sabiendo lo complicada que era esta misión. Se montó en el vehículo sin mirar atrás. Pasaría el resto de la tarde haciendo el equipaje y se pasaría por la central para recoger algunas cosas. Y, por supuesto, hablaría con Barry. Jill ya estaría con él a estas alturas, pero no podía largarse sin despedirse. Era su mejor amigo, siempre le había apoyado en todo y le había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Puso el coche en marcha y se alejó de la zona residencial viendo cómo Claire lo observaba sin perder detalle. Era lo único que odiaba de su trabajo: no saber si volvería a ver a las personas que más quería.

Jill caminaba nerviosa por uno de los pasillos de la décima planta. El tiempo se le echaba encima. Aún tenía que ir a casa a hacer la maleta y volver a la central para salir hacia Europa. Algún encargado de seguridad los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto dentro de aproximadamente dos horas. Cogería el metro para ir y volver; si iba en coche no le iba a dar tiempo ni de coña.

No sabía cómo se las apañaba para ir siempre tarde a todos los sitios. Era un auténtico misterio. Esperaba que Barry estuviera por allí, porque no podía perder más tiempo. Pero no podía irse sin contarle a uno de sus mejores amigos lo que les avecinaba. Chris había ido a despedirse de su hermana, así que ella iba a encargarse de informar a Barry del plan.

Giró a la derecha en el pasillo y se sintió algo más aliviada al ver a su viejo amigo junto a una máquina de café. Aceleró el paso para que no se les escapara.

-Barry –lo llamó llegando a su lado. El aludido se giró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, Jill. No se te suele ver mucho por aquí –la saludó cogiendo un vaso lleno de café -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Necesito hablar contigo –el gesto de su amigo se volvió más serio. Su tono no es que hubiera sido el más conciliador precisamente -. Es algo muy importante.

-Claro… -Barry se había quedado petrificado. Parecía ser algo realmente urgente -. La sala de reuniones está vacía.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la sala, que estaba en ese mismo pasillo. No había demasiada actividad en esa planta. Jill lo agradecía. No le apetecía derrumbarse delante de decenas de empleados curiosos. Barry abrió la puerta y ambos accedieron al interior sin intercambiar palabras. Cogieron los primeros asientos que vieron. Barry dejó el vaso de café sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, tú dirás… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos a Spencer… -Barry se quedó boquiabierto y casi da un salto de su silla -. Hemos recibido una información de una fuente bastante fiable. Hemos contrastado los datos… y todo parece ser cierto.

-¿Quién ha sido el benefactor? Dios mío… ¿De verdad que sabéis dónde está ese hijo de puta?

-Parker Luciani. Es un compañero de la B.S.A.A. Europa que estuvo en la operación de Terragrigia. Chris y yo partimos esta noche –aunque Barry la escuchaba atentamente, su expresión seguía dominada por la sorpresa -. No hemos querido involucrarte porque creemos que eres más útil aquí. Además, tienes a una mujer y a dos niñas encantadoras que están esperándote en casa.

Le sonrió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero su amigo seguía asimilando todo lo que le había contado.

-Es una operación de enorme riesgo… -puso las manos sobre el vaso de café y lo movió distraídamente -. Pero hay que capturar a ese cabrón a toda costa. Ya ha estado ocultado demasiado tiempo. Tiene que pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho… ¿De verdad que no hace falta que os acompañe? No me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras os jugáis el tipo ahí fuera…

Jill volvió a sonreír.

-¿No eras tú el que quería dejar la acción por un tiempo para tener algo más de paz y tranquilidad?

Barry le devolvió el gesto con complicidad. Le puso en la mano en el hombro y la observó detenidamente. Para él, Chris y Jill eran casi como sus hijos. Los había visto crecer, derrotar a la mismísima Umbrella y convertirse en dos personas de éxito. Si les pasara algo no sabría qué hacer… Se habían convertido en dos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

-Os he visto crecer a los dos… Sé desde hace tiempo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro –Jill arqueó una ceja sorprendida -. No hace falta más que veros para saber que entre vosotros hay algo especial… Juntos habéis pasado por todo tipo de tragedias… y por supuesto buenos momentos que he tenido el placer de contemplar.

Jill estaba boquiabierta. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle Barry? En el fondo creía saberlo, pero no quería hacerle demasiado caso. De pronto, le dio un abrazo. La morena respondió algo aturdida. Se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada. Tras unos instantes Jill se separó y buscó su bolso. Había algo muy importante que debía hacer antes de marcharse.

Cogió un sobre del interior y se lo dio a Barry, que lo observó ceñudo.

-Quiero… que le des esto a Chris… -titubeó durante unos instantes notando que las pulsaciones le subían a un ritmo acelerado -. Por si no regreso...

Su compañero siguió mirándola ceñudo. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que, al ser un superviviente de Raccoon City, serían inmortales y que superarían todos los peligros. Pero la muerte siempre estaba ahí, acechando, incansablemente. Lo cierto era que a lo largo de los años habían tenido siempre mucha suerte, y habían sabido resolver todas las situaciones sin demasiados percances.

Pero estaban hablando de capturar a uno de los mayores hijos de puta que había dado la humanidad, y que estaba escondido en algún lugar escapando de la justicia. Si el lugar en el que estaba era un lugar parecido a la mansión, cosa que Barry no dudaba lo más mínimo, podían considerarse jodidos hasta el fondo. No sabía qué decir. No tenía ni idea de qué había en esa carta, pero se aseguraría de que llegara a Chris… aunque esperaba que eso nunca pasara.

-Lo haré. No te preocupes.

Y volvió a darle otro abrazo, esta vez más corto.

-Gracias, Barry. Sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti –lo miró por última vez sintiendo una amarga sensación. No sabía por qué, pero desde la aparición de esas fotos no había podido estar ni un momento tranquila. Llevaban mucho esperando ese momento, y lo más seguro era que Wesker estuviera detrás de todo. Todas las precauciones que tomaran eran pocas -. Chris se pasará dentro de una hora más o menos por aquí. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo antes de irnos.

-Aquí lo esperaré…

Con un último apretón de manos, Jill se alejó rumbo al ascensor. Tenía muchas cosas que preparar, y sobre todo, muchas cosas en las que pensar antes de enfrentarse a un destino que parecía tener cada vez más sorpresas.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ¡que nos vamos a por Spencer! Esto, tal y como veis, es una especie de conexión con los hechos de RE5. Pobre Chris... la que le espera...

 **Xaori:** jajajaja take it easy! Estoy dejando lo mejor para el final. Aquí, de momento, no hay nada de nada (si podemos considerar ese interruptus de Claire-Neil). Lo cierto es que al principio no tenía ni idea de qué fin darle a Jessica, porque no quería que se saliera de rositas, pero tampoco que llegara a un extremo mortal... Pero al final me decanté por lo segundo. Creo que le da más emoción jajaj. Ya sabemos que el fuerte de Chris no es precisamente seguir órdenes, y su temperamento... bueno... ahí está. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Leon? ¿Lo volvemos gay? ¿Lo matamos? Porque el pobre es que no tiene remedio... Con lo bien que estaría con Claire... Y ve preparándote para la semana que viene que vienen curvas :D

 **Stardust4:** la idea se me ocurrió mientras escribía. Pensé ¿por qué no darle un giro aún más dramático a todo? Yo y mi mente retorcida jaja. Chris y Jill siempre han tenido problemas con todos por ir siempre un paso por delante. Siempre necesario, por supuesto, pero todo, efectivamente, se rige por leyes, y si te las saltas... bueno... Como ya ves nos vamos acercando al final. El capítulo de la próxima semana va a ser bomba, lo prometo.

 **Nicole Redfield:** Bienvenida de nuevo ^^ Hacía mucho que no pasabas por aquí, sí. Espero que te vaya todo genial. La verdad es que tienes bastante para leer jeje. Ya ves que estoy llegando al final de la historia, así que imagina... ¡Saludos!

Pues eso es todo por esta semana. Espero, si el tiempo me lo permite, seguir con mi calendario estipulado y poder colgar el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana. Haré un gran esfuerzo. Lo prometo. See you! Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis semana a semana algo de vuestro de tiempo a pasar por mi historia.


	31. Querer es poder

Hola a todos una semana más. Me da pena, pero nos vamos acercando al final de mi historia :( El capítulo de hoy prometo que no va a dejar indiferente a nadie.

* * *

El vuelo había transcurrido sin problemas. Casi diez horas encerrados volando a veces sobre el mar y otras sobre ciudades y zonas montañosas. Desde Nueva York, habían volado hasta Londres, y allí habían tenido que hacer escala para coger otro vuelo hasta Budapest. Las coordenadas situaban esa misión en centro Europa, en algún lugar cercano a la capital de Hungría.

Habían cogido un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel donde iban a alojarse por dos días. Habían elegido habitaciones separadas, por supuesto, pero eran colindantes. Necesitaban estar cerca en caso de que ocurriera alguna emergencia. Lo que le tenía absolutamente mosqueado era que la maldita autorización del gobierno húngaro no llegaba.

Chris estaba dispuesto a actuar por su cuenta si mañana por la mañana no habían recibido el visto bueno de las autoridades locales. Ya lo había hecho más veces, aunque no quería poner tampoco en peligro a la organización: no estaba en Estados Unidos, y por tanto, no podía jugar en casa. En ese momento estaba en la barra del restaurante del hotel tomándose una copa.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de enfrentarse a todo lo que estaba por venir. No había demasiada gente por allí, y lo agradecía. Esos momentos eran necesarios para reflexionar, para tener las ideas claras y completamente preparado para la dura tarea que tenía por delante. Su teléfono estaba sobre la barra, pero no había sonado en ningún momento.

Debería haberle dicho a Jill que lo acompañara. Ni siquiera se la había pasado por la cabeza. Desde luego que no era un buen amigo. Tenía la sensación de estar como perdido, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. Tampoco era de extrañar: apenas había podido conciliar el sueño desde que sabía que Spencer estaba a tiro de piedra.

¿Cuántos días llevaba esperando ese momento? ¿Cuántas pesadillas había tenido por culpa de ese cabrón? ¿Cuántas vidas se habían perdido? Cogió su vaso de Martini que estaba casi a la mitad fijando la mirada en una ventana que estaba a su derecha. Sonaba música bastante suave por unos altavoces que estaba colocados en la pared. Parecía música tradicional.

Era una suerte que hasta ahora todas las personas con las que se habían topado habían entendido perfectamente el inglés. Había tenido bastantes dudas al respecto, pero parecía que en Europa la mayoría de los países se estaban preocupando por comunicarse globalmente. Cogió su teléfono en el momento en el que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Pusieron un trozo de papel delante de él.

Se giró y vio a Jill. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban bastante ajustados. Aquella visión estaba distrayendo a Chris de todo, como si no hubiera nada más en ese momento. ¿Pero por qué se sentía así cada vez que estaba cerca? Y lo que más temía era que fuera tensión sexual no resuelta. Se obligó a mirar el papel con desganas.

-Acaba de llegar la autorización del gobierno húngaro –informó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con una amplia sonrisa. Chris cambió su gesto. ¡Por fin! Los malditos cabrones se habían hecho de rogar, pero por fin podían actuar sin que las autoridades se metieran por medio -. Sólo queda avisar al equipo para que sepan cuándo vamos a actuar.

-Mañana por la noche –dictaminó Chris volviendo a dar un sorbo a su bebida -. Sé que Spencer no va a moverse de allí. Piensa que está lejos y fuera de peligro. Pero lo que no sabe es que lo tenemos pillado. No sabes las ganas que tengo de acabar con todo esto…

-Sí… Es como despertar de una pesadilla que parece haber durado años.

-Siento no haberte avisado –se disculpó Chris con una ligera sonrisa -. Pero necesitaba estar unos instantes solo para pensar. Además, no sabía si te apetecía tomar algo.

-Ahora mismo, aunque lo intentara, no me entraría nada –respondió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. provocando que ambos sonrieran -. Fui a tu habitación. Pegué varias veces pero no estabas, así que pensé que estarías por aquí.

-Cierto. Tendría que habértelo dicho… Sabía que la autorización llegaría tarde o temprano –y con un último trago se bebió todo el contenido -. Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Debemos estar preparados para el gran día de mañana.

Dejó un billete sobre el mostrador, cogió su teléfono y se levantó ante la atenta mirada de Jill, que consultó su reloj de pulsera con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si son sólo las diez… Yo aún tengo un poco de Jet Lag, así que creo que me costará bastante coger el sueño… -y no pudo contener un bostezo. El viaje había sido muy agotador, y aunque estaba realmente cansada, no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Tal vez un baño relajante y hacer unos estiramientos en la habitación la ayudarían a espabilarse un poco. Chris no pudo evitar sonreír -. Vale, esto no es de sueño, que lo sepas. Me siento como si me hubieran estado dando palos durante horas.

Y esta vez ambos rieron. No habría podido explicarlo mejor aunque quisiera.

-Sí… Demasiadas horas en avión… -y Chris le guiñó un ojo -. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el ascensor y Jill, que fue la primera en llegar, pulsó el botón. La recepción estaba vacía. Sólo había una mujer sentada frente a un ordenador mirando algo detenidamente en la pantalla. El hotel no estaba nada mal: no tenía demasiado lujo pero tampoco es que fuera lo peor de la ciudad. Habían buscado un balance entre lo económico y la calidad del lugar.

El ascensor llegó poco después. Chris le hizo un gesto a su compañera para que entrara en primer lugar. Le sonrió. Cómo se alegraba de que hubieran arreglado las cosas entre ellos. Jill siempre había estado ahí, sin dudarlo. Había puesto en riesgo su vida, sus esperanzas, sus expectativas, absolutamente todo por seguirlo. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero cada vez tenía más claro que esa mujer era exactamente lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Inteligente, valiente, decidida… y por supuesto, muy pero que muy atractiva. Lo cierto era que se habían sentido ligeramente celoso cuando en las fiestas y reuniones que organizaba la B.S.A.A. casi todos los hombres se paraban a hablar con ella y se reían como gilipollas. Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Tal vez Claire tenía razón: dejarse de rodeos y lanzarse, porque nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

En Chicago había faltado un pelo para que no lo contara nunca más, y a Jill tampoco le había ido demasiado bien en Salt Lake City. Había estado un par de semanas con el hombro dislocado, y según le había contado, el proceso había sido bastante doloroso. A él habían tenido que operarle de urgencia por las heridas internas que le había provocado el monstruo en el que se había convertido Steve.

Entró en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Estaban en la quinta planta, en dos habitaciones colindantes para poder estar en contacto siempre que lo necesitaran. Comenzó el ascenso. Sin saber por qué, se puso nervioso. Notaba algo en el ambiente que le hacía estar alerta. Tal y como decía Jill tal vez fuera el Jet Lag. Y la observó; se sorprendió que al comprobar que también lo estaba mirando.

Parecía estar tan nerviosa como él. ¿Tan tensos los tenía la misión que ni siquiera podían actuar con normalidad? Estaban hablando de enfrentarse a un fantasma que llevaba persiguiéndolos años, y que siempre había encontrado la forma de ocultarse y escapar de la justicia. Desde luego que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Una parte de él estaba deseando terminar con todo ese asunto, y por otra tenía pánico. Sí, no le daba miedo reconocerlo.

De repente, Jill se acercó a él y lo besó. Se quedó sorprendido, tanto que ni siquiera reaccionó. Fue muy corto, demasiado, pero joder… Las pulsaciones debían haberle subido a más de doscientos. Se quedó observándola. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada. No sabía si era más por vergüenza que por excitación. Él aún seguía intentando asimilar qué era lo que había pasado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos seguían sin apartar la mirada. Había algo en ella que le encantaba. Deseo. Lo deseaba. Y él la había deseado durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Prácticamente desde que se conocieron en Raccoon City. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería Claire? Era bastante probable, y lo cierto era que el rechazo y el miedo casi siempre lo habían echado para atrás.

Pero ahora había recibido una señal, y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se acabó el pensar que su vida estaba condenada al fracaso sentimental por dedicarle tanto tiempo al trabajo. Había abierto los ojos. Ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca.

-A la mierda… -murmuró agarrando a Jill de la mano y saliendo del ascensor. Caminaron a buen ritmo hacia las habitaciones. La de Jill era la que estaba más cerca. Se pararon frente a la puerta. Jill buscó la llave en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sólo se había marchado con la llave de la habitación y el teléfono. Chris detectó que en ningún momento parecía echarse atrás, y eso le gustaba.

La llave era en realidad una tarjeta. Había una ranura en la puerta de madera para introducirla. Con un suave click la puerta se abrió. Jill agarró el pomo y empujó hacia el interior. Chris entró después algo dubitativo. Cerró la puerta con lentitud, observando atentamente la habitación. Era bastante parecida a la suya, con la diferencia de que en la de su compañera había un balcón con una mesa de cristal y un par de sillas.

Se miraron. Ambos parecían estar bastante nerviosos. Era curioso cómo ahora no pensaban en Spencer. Chris dio un paso hacia ella y le acarició el rostro, esa cara que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento.

-Jill… de verdad que me encantas… -murmuró sin apartar la mirada. Dios, ¡cuánto la deseaba! Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento… -. Desde que te vi sentí algo especial… Sabía que tú y yo estábamos destinados a hacer grandes cosas juntos… -la boca se le secaba a un ritmo alarmante. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan nervioso al hablar con una mujer? Bueno, una muy guapa y que le había robado el corazón desde el principio -. Eres mi mejor amiga, y no… quiero estropearlo…

-¿Estropear el qué? –repitió la morena posando una mano en el brazo de su compañero. Podía notar que estaba un poco tenso, y no sabía muy bien por qué. Le había seguido el juego. Sabía que había sido un poco impulsiva al lanzarle aquel beso, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sus vidas estaban constantemente en peligro, y no sabía si tendría alguna oportunidad de decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Lo nuestro… ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de aquella noche de la caída de Umbrella?

Jill sonrió ligeramente. Cómo olvidarlo… o mejor dicho, cómo intentar recordarlo, porque lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se acordaba de qué era exactamente lo que había pasado. Tras recibir la noticia de que Umbrella había sido llevada a juicio y de que habían perdido, y por tanto, desaparecido, ambos habían pasado la noche bebiendo en casa de Chris.

Se habían emborrachado hasta tal punto que ni siquiera recordaban qué era lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que sabían era que habían amanecido los dos desnudos en la cama de Chris, y que había un condón usado en el suelo. No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para interpretar qué era lo que había ocurrido. Ambos habían decidido dejar el tema aparcado y continuar con sus vidas y su trabajo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Pero lo cierto era que ambos no habían podido dejar de pensar en ello. No tenían ni idea de si les había gustado, de cómo habían llegado a tal extremo. Una vez más, se habían cerrado en banda y habían puesto una barrera por medio. Pero ambos sabían que aquél era el momento de hablar con claridad.

-Lo sé, Chris… -admitió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza -. Pero yo no puedo aguantar más. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos luchando contra el bioterrorismo. Sabes que iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras, y sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí… -Chris estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Todo lo que decía era absolutamente verdad, y no tenía nada que reprocharle -. Y deseo estar contigo de un modo diferente, y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo… Puedo notarlo en tu mirada…

Chris seguía sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Tanto se le notaba que estaba loco por ella? Siempre había oído decir que las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido para detectar cosas que a los hombres se les escapaba. Tal vez ella había estado emitiendo algunas señales y él no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada. Lo cogió de una mano y se la apretó. Chris no vaciló. Le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Estás completamente… segura? –Jill asintió con seguridad, sin vacilar ni un instante. Si había algo que le gustaba de ella era que siempre tenía las cosas muy claras, y que era sincera consigo misma y con los demás. Estaba empezando a sentir mariposas en el estómago, como un maldito adolescente al que le llega el amor por primera vez -. Yo sólo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien. Para mí es lo más importante… Quiero hacerte feliz.

La confesión la pilló desprevenida. Nunca había visto a Chris tan sincero, tan sentimental… ¿De verdad que estaban hablando de todo aquello con total naturalidad? ¿Era cierto que a él le ocurría lo mismo y que estaba dispuesto a iniciar una relación? No sabía si llorar, darle un beso o lanzarse a sus brazos. Optó por eso último. Se fundieron en un intenso abrazo.

Era, como si en cierto modo hubieran cerrado una especie de acuerdo. Sus brazos eran fuertes, seguros, y Jill sabía desde ese momento que las cosas entre los dos iban a ir a mejor. Ambos notaban como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Habían tenido relaciones esporádicas con otras personas desde que se conocían, pero en las mentes de ambos siempre habían estado presentes.

Chris le puso las manos en las mejillas y la besó. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su sabor, de su contacto. Cuánto había deseado aquello. Sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron ansiosas. Jill empezó a notar la creciente erección de Chris contra su muslo. Eso la activó aún más. Le pasó las manos por la espalda atrayéndolo aún más. Aún no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.

Estaba completamente loca por ese hombre. Lo había sabido desde que se vieron por primera vez. Y siempre, por miedo o por la opinión pública, había decidido ocultar todo lo que sentía. Pero había decidido que era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Las operaciones eran cada vez más complicadas. La suerte no siempre iba a estar de su parte… Y por supuesto estaba Wesker, acechando en las sombras.

Chris se apartó un poco y la cogió de la mano. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ese momento. Lo cierto era que estaba empezando a sentirse bastante incómodo. Se desabrochó la bragueta dejando su erección prácticamente liberada. Jill la observó con curiosidad. Lo que veía le resultaba realmente interesante. Agarró el pene a través del calzoncillo. Lo masajeó con mimo al principio y aumentó el ritmo poco a poco.

Chris cerró los ojos y sintiendo cómo su miembro iba creciendo con los juegos que hacía Jill. Temía emocionarse demasiado y echar a perder lo que prometía ser una noche maravillosa. Le puso las manos en los hombros y gruñó sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. Tenía todos los vellos de punta, y lo cierto era que ninguna mujer le había provocado tal sensación.

-Más despacio… -murmuró con los dientes apretados. Abrió los ojos y se apartó un poco -. No quiero emocionarme tan pronto…

Volvió a acercarse y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Sintió que los vellos de Jill también se ponían de punta… y eso que sólo había puesto las manos en los botones. Empezó de arriba abajo. Su respiración se iba volviendo más agitada conforme avanzaba. Eso le gustó. Sus pechos quedaron cubiertos sólo por un sujetador blanco. Chris tiró la camisa al suelo observando detenidamente el magnífico espectáculo que tenía delante.

No hizo falta que dijeran nada más. Jill se lo desabrochó sin apartarle la mirada. No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que el otro necesitaba. Chris la cogió de una mano y la llevó a la cama. Se agachó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Lamió primero su pezón izquierdo, y luego el derecho. Jill se inclinó un poco más para darle mayor acceso. Cómo le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes…

Empezó a gemir de placer. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Le dio pequeños mordiscos aumentando aún más su placer. De pronto, Chris se levantó y se despojó de su camiseta. Estaba empezando a sentir un calor atroz. Volvieron a abrazarse. Sus bocas se encontraron con ansias. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama sin separarse, sin dejar ni un instante de disfrutar el uno del otro.

Jill, que estaba encima, se echó a un lado llevándose la mano al botón de su pantalón. Chris se quedó observándola fascinado. Estaba deseando introducirse en ella, sentirla como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aquella vez de hace dos años no tenía ningún valor; ninguno se acordaba exactamente de qué era lo que había pasado. La morena se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón tirándolos al suelo. Se quedó con unas bragas negras bastante ajustadas.

Chris ya no aguantaba más. Se deshizo de su pantalón y de los calzoncillos sintiéndose más que preparado. Todas las dudas que habían tenido se habían disipado de un plumazo. Todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento, todo por lo que habían luchado, lo que habían sufrido… Todo había merecido la pena. Y por supuesto compartir esos momentos con la persona que más amaba.

Se quedó completamente desnudo observando a su musa, que se quitaba las bragas con lentitud, sin apartarle la mirada. Si había algo que le encantaba era el deseo que había en su mirada. Otras mujeres con las que se había acostado simplemente querían hacerlo y ya está. Pero ella parecía desearlo, y a él le ocurría lo mismo, por supuesto. No había mujer que deseara más que Jill Valentine.

Las bragas también volaron cayendo sobre una silla que había cerca de la ventana. Chris le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Jill no tardó ni un segundo en responder. Era como una especie de hechizo que la tenía cautiva. Si él le pedía que le diera todo su dinero, lo haría. Si le pedía que diera la vida por él… por supuesto que lo haría.

-No sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto… -murmuró la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. abrazándose a su torso desnudo. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo aún más contra él.

-Pues ya somos dos –se limitó a responder cerca de su oído. Cada vez tenía más claro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Estar allí con Jill era como un sueño hecho realidad. A partir de ahora no iban a esconderse. Le diría a todos que mantenían una relación, y que pasara lo que pasase, iba a protegerla siempre.

Le acarició el rostro ante la amplia sonrisa de su compañera, que le hacía cosquillas con un dedo por el brazo. Esos momentos de calma le estaban viniendo bien para no emocionarse más de lo que estaba. La besó. Ella le respondió atrapando sus piernas con las suyas, pegándose a su cuerpo. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse. Chris cerró los ojos sintiendo cada movimiento como un soplo de aire fresco.

Se separó y se situó encima de ella. Le pasó la mano con lentitud con el muslo derecho. Jill dio un ligero respingón. Chris no pudo evitar sonreír. La tenía completamente en su terreno. Posó sus labios en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y fue subiendo con lentitud, oyendo cómo de nuevo la respiración de Jill se volvía más agitada.

Continuó hasta llegar a la parte interna del muslo, cerca de su sexo.

-Chris… -susurró la morena agarrando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Era una maldita tortura que le encantaba. Nunca en su vida había estado tan excitada, y eso que había estado con bastantes hombres. Pero siempre era para desahogarse. Nunca había sentido el más mínimo interés más allá de lo estrictamente sexual. Pero con Chris era diferente. Sentía que quería algo más que siempre encuentros sexuales.

El aludido no dijo nada. Y de pronto introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Era una sensación un tanto incómoda al principio, pero se fue adaptando con el paso de los segundos.

-Estás completamente mojada… -murmuró el mayor de los Redfield satisfecho. Aún le costaba creer que estuviera allí con la mujer que había llenado la mayoría de sus sueños nocturnos. Era como estar en el paraíso. Empezó a mover los dedos con lentitud, adaptándose al ritmo que le marcaba Jill, y fue aumentando poco a poco. La morena gemía cada vez más -. No voy a parar hasta que te corras… Luego lo haremos juntos.

Había algo en su tono de voz que a Jill la volvía loca. Tal vez era ese deseo, esa posesión con la que hablaba. ¿De verdad estaban haciendo todo aquello? Era una maldita suerte que hubiera traído una caja de preservativos; siempre le gustaba ir preparada, pero estaba segura de que Chris también tendría alguno. Cerró los ojos agarrando cada vez con más fuerza las sábanas mientras su compañero seguía haciéndola disfrutar.

El ritmo era cada vez más rápido, y estaba empezando a sentir que se dejaba llevar. Adoraba aquello; la volvía completamente loca. Y de repente, con un sonoro orgasmo, perdió la noción del tiempo durante unos instantes. Su respiración se volvió más agitada, y lo primero que observó fue la sonriente cara de Chris, que había sacado la mano de su interior y la tenía llena de fluidos.

-¿Tienes por ahí algún preservativo? Y kleenex. No quiero que me involucren en la escena del crimen –le preguntó sin dejar a un lado el buen humor. Jill no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente. Se incorporó con lentitud y se acercó a la cómoda donde estaba su maleta.

Chris observó cómo Jill se agachaba y abría su maleta. Era un espectáculo sumamente encantador. ¿Cómo no habían hecho antes aquello? Era increíble la rapidez con la que todas sus dudas se habían disipado. Era la mujer a la que siempre había amado en secreto desde que se habían conocido, y el miedo y el rechazo siempre se habían puesto por medio.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Jill se acercó a la cama con un paquete de kleenex y un preservativo. Lo dejo todo a su lado. Chris se hizo con un pañuelo y se limpió los dedos completamente satisfecho. Tal vez necesitarían más de un preservativo esa noche… aunque era cierto que debían descansar y prepararse para lo que se les avecinaba al día siguiente.

-¿Estás preparado? –le preguntó Jill sentándose a su lado. Le cogió una mano. Chris se la apretó levemente. No tenía ni idea si se refería a la misión o a lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que se refería a lo segundo.

-Más que preparado –respondió con total seguridad y sin ningún tipo de duda. Quería y deseaba hacerlo. Cogió el preservativo y rasgó el envoltorio. Les quedaban muchos días y noches maravillosos, se entendían a la perfección. Se colocó el condón sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. Todo ese juego lo había fascinado.

-Ven aquí –lo animó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. abriendo los brazos. No hacía falta ni que se lo dijera dos veces. Cayeron a la cama tirando al suelo un par de cojines. Chris se quedó debajo. Se quedó observando maravillado todas y cada una de las curvas de esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco -. Allá vamos…

Y gruñó al sentir cómo su miembro entraba perfectamente. Cerró los ojos. Era una sensación muy reconfortante. Era como si de repente hubieran sellado una especie de acuerdo. Él era suyo y ella ahora formaba parte de él. Jill empezó a moverse con lentitud. Sus gemidos empezaron a sonar cada vez con más intensidad. Chris se agarró a sus caderas buscando más profundidad.

Y lo notó. Vaya que si lo notó. Jill tembló ligeramente, pero sólo fue un espejismo. Aún estaba intentando acostumbrarse a esa sensación, una que se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy placentero. Aumentó el ritmo poco a poco notando cómo ambos se exigiendo cada vez más. Ambos estaban completamente entregados el uno al otro. Entraba y salía a un buen ritmo, casi dando pequeños saltos.

-Eres espectacular… -murmuró Chris apretando los dientes. Aún le quedaba algo de cuerda. Pero si seguía a ese ritmo no tardaría en sucumbir. Y quería disfrutar mucho más de esa relación -. Cambiemos de postura. Quiero disfrutarte de todas las formas posibles…

-Qué halagador… -bromeó Jill deteniéndose. Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a bajar por su rostro. Quién iba a decirle a ella hace unas horas mientras viajaba que esa misma noche iba a acabar en una cama con el hombre al que había amado durante años. Se tumbó bocarriba mirando a Chris, que le cogió las piernas y se las puso sobre las rodillas -. Vas a por nota…

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar… -y de una fuerte embestida se introdujo en su interior. Ambos gritaron. En el pasillo deberían estar escuchándolos todo el mundo. Pero no le importaba; estaba disfrutando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Su pene entraba y salía cada vez a más velocidad -. ¿Te gusta?

-Ni te imaginas… -respondió su compañera entre los gemidos de ambos. Después de unos instantes Chris bajó la intensidad. Estaba empezando a notar que si seguía así se correría pronto. Se observaron durante unos instantes antes de besarse.

Chris se echó sobre ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Le cogió las manos y ella se las apretó. Volvió a introducirse en su interior con lentitud. Tenía las piernas completamente cerradas, y eso hacía que el estar dentro fuera más placentero. Se movió con lentitud, notando que entraba hasta el fondo. Volvió a besarla amortiguando los gemidos de ambos. Quería llevarla hasta el mismísimo cielo. Y entonces, empezó a notar que era él el que estaba cediendo.

Volvió a penetrarla dos o tres veces y se dejó ir con un gruñido bronco. Y también sintió que Jill sufría un ligero espasmo bajo él. Era increíble. Hasta para tener orgasmos se sincronizaban. Tenía la espalda chorreando, pero no le importaba. Ya se daría una ducha más adelante. Se apartó con desganas del cuerpo de Jill y se echó a su lado. Ella lo abrazó y él no dudó en atraerla contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Sus respiraciones iban volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió la morena mirando distraídamente por la ventana del balcón. Era un auténtico sueño hecho realidad estar allí abrazando al hombre que había despertado en ella toda clase de sentimientos. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?

-Yo también… -y se giró para mirarla. Le quitó unos pelos de la cara y la besó -. Te quiero, Jill. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para seguir protegiéndote.

Jill se quedó boquiabierta. ¿De verdad que lo había dicho? Se quedó tan impresionada que apenas fue capaz de abrir la boca. Sabía que Chris era un hombre que actuaba con los puños y nunca con palabras. Oírle decir eso la había dejado en fuera de juego. Seguía observándola, tal vez esperando la misma respuesta. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

-¿Qué has hecho con Chris y quién eres tú? –se limitó a bromear intentando ganar tiempo. Su compañero sonrió sin apartarle la mirada. ¿Tanto le costaba decir esas malditas palabras? -. Yo también te quiero. Demasiado.

Volvieron a besarse. Chris se levantó y cogió el paquete de kleenex que estaba en el suelo. Cogió un par de ellos y le pasó lo que quedaba del paquete a Jill. Se quitó el condón con uno de ellos haciéndolo una bola que tiró a la papelera que estaba bajo la mesa, y con el otro se limpió. Tal vez lo mejor era darse una ducha. Se acercó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Jill se quedó observando cómo se perdía de vista. Suspiró. No sabía muy bien si era de alivio o de preocupación. La cruda realidad volvió a caer sobre ella. La razón por la que estaban allí le había caído de repente como un jarro de agua fría. A esta hora mañana estarían buscando a Spencer. Siempre habían salido airosos de todas y cada una de las situaciones a las que se habían enfrentado.

Aunque sus vidas siempre habían estado en constante peligro se las habían ingeniado para salir victoriosos y cumplir con los objetivos de la misión. Siempre era un orgullo que les reconocieran como los mejores agentes de la B.S.A.A., pero a cambio el precio era demasiado alto.

Tanto que temía que alguna vez las cosas no salieran como estaban previstas. Ahora que tenía una nueva motivación para continuar no iba a permitirse el lujo de cometer errores, esos mismos que casi le cuestan la vida en Salt Lake City. Pero estaban hablando de Spencer… y Wesker, que posiblemente estaría al acecho. Si había sido él el que había mandado las fotos a Parker casi podían darse por muertos.

Negó en silencio. No. No lo permitiría. Oyó el agua correr a través de la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. Haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a Chris… aunque tuviera que dar su vida a cambio. Se lo debía todo.

* * *

Sé que después de los parrafazos que me he metido en anteriores capítulos éste os va a parecer demasiado corto, pero qué capítulo... ¡Por fin los tenemos juntos! Un buen polvo antes de coger a Spencer, sí señor...

 **Xaori:** Leon está en otros menesteres... Es tonto el pobre. No tiene remedio. Y Claire otra cortada por la misma tijera. Que decepción se va a llevar con su querido Fisher... De la carta sabremos algo más la próxima semana, que es el último capítulo, pero bueno, aquí ya hemos visto que lo mismo no hace falta ni carta xD Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, que ya pegaba algo de acción :D

 **Stardust4:** Jill parecía intuir que iba a ocurrir algo malo, y por eso fue previsora y decidió dejarle a Chris una especie de regalo de despedida... aunque ya hemos visto en este capítulo que se han despedido a lo grande. Se lo merecían. Ya había demasiada tensión sexual sin resolver.

 **Nicole Redfield:** Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer jeje. Además, ya sólo queda el último capítulo, así que podrás leer toda la historia sin tener que estar esperando una semana para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo estés disfrutando.

Pues nada queridos lectores, la semana que viene nos despedimos de Frágiles T_T Intentaré que sea una despedida por todo lo alto.


	32. Epílogo

Muy buenas a todos. Como os venía advirtiendo, nos encontramos ante el desenlace de la historia. Como habéis podido comprobar, esta historia ha sido como una especie de nexo entre Revelations y RE5. Así que nada, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Lo cierto era que tenía una idea más o menos clara de cómo quería acabarla, pero conforme iba escribiendo se me iban ocurriendo pequeños detalles.

* * *

El día en la Casa Blanca estaba siendo bastante tranquilo. Ningún curioso había querido colarse en las zonas restringidas, no había ninguna amenaza de bomba, el sol brillaba… Vamos, lo que podía considerarse un día normal para alguien al que el bioterrorismo no estuviera llamando a su puerta cada dos por tres. Para Leon, aquella tranquilidad era realmente extraña.

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que se había visto involucrado en una gran operación. No había salido todo lo bien que hubiera querido, pero al menos podía considerarse afortunado de seguir con vida. Ada se había llevado la única muestra que parecía haber quedado del T-Abyss, y a estas alturas Wesker ya estaría investigando alguna fórmula para hacer el virus más poderoso, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Se encontraba en la sala de descanso mirando la televisión. Las noticias no tenían demasiado interés: deportes, economía, crisis en Oriente Medio… Lo típico de todos los días. Sabía que debía agradecer aquella paz que lo había acompañado en los últimos meses, pero una parte de sí echaba de menos esa adrenalina de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Cogió la taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa y le dio un sorbo. Estaba empezando a enfriarse. El camarero seguía sin enterarse que le gustaba el café templado para poder tomárselo con tranquilidad. Consultó su teléfono, pero no tenía ninguna llamada. La puerta que daba acceso a la habitación se abrió. Levantó la mirada y vio a Hunnigan. Frunció el ceño. Era extraño verla por allí.

-Me pregunto que trae a una mujer tan guapa por aquí… -bromeó dejando su teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa, junto a la taza de café. La joven se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y se sentó en el sofá que estaba al otro lado.

-Venía para recordarte que el Presidente tiene una cita con su dentista a las siete.

Leon asintió. Como para olvidarlo. Su teléfono no paraba de recordarle mediante avisos todos los eventos que tenía el Presidente a lo largo del día. La mayoría de ellos, por supuesto, vigilados por Leon y algún que otro guardaespaldas. La seguridad desde lo ocurrido con el anterior Presidente había aumentado considerablemente.

-Espero que no le pongan anestesia, porque se pone insoportable hasta que no se le pasan los efectos.

Hunnigan volvió a sonreír. Sabía que Leon tenía en buena estima al nuevo Presidente. Pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando bromearan sobre lo que hacía, para bien o para mal. Se quedaron en silencio. El agente volvió a coger la taza de café y se bebió lo que quedaba de un sorbo. Ya le cantaría las cuarenta al que se lo había traído.

-Pareces cansado… -le dijo Hunnigan por encima del sonido de la televisión. Leon le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Más bien aburrido… -respondió echándose hacia atrás en el sillón -. Aunque no lo creas… Echo de menos la acción –su contacto con el Gobierno la miró sorprendida -. Desde lo ocurrido en Raccoon City no he parado de luchar… Y ahora que parece haber algo de calma… Es como si no fuera real…

Desde que había entrado a formar parte del Gobierno de su país no había tenido ni un segundo para descansar. En parte lo agradecía, porque lo suyo no era estarse quieto. En ese sentido se parecía mucho a Chris Redfield… Ahora que se acordaba de él, lo llamaría más tarde. Claire le había contado que Jill y él habían encontrado una pista bastante fiable sobre la ubicación de Spencer.

Acabar con la última pieza de Umbrella… Eso sí que era un auténtico regalo. A él también le hubiera encantado echarle el guante, pero no le parecía justo: los S.T.A.R.S. habían sido de los primeros afectados por las barbaries de la corporación; él simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento inadecuado.

-Los héroes también necesitan descansar de vez en cuando… No te lo tomes demasiado a pecho o podrías llevarte un disgusto.

Esta vez le tocó a Leon sonreír. Ya se había llevado suficientes disgustos para toda su vida… o eso pensaba. Raccoon City, Krauser, Salt Lake City… Todo estaba demasiado fresco, y estaba completamente seguro de que nunca lo olvidaría por mucho que lo intentara.

- _Interrumpimos nuestro programa habitual para darles una noticia de última hora… -_ Leon frunció el ceño y volvió a centrar su atención en la televisión. Hunnigan también estaba atenta -. _Nos ha llegado ahora mismo a la redacción una información pendiente de confirmar pero que, de hacerlo, supone un duro varapalo para el mundo del bioterrorismo…_ -fue oír esas palabras y todos sus mecanismos se activaron.

-Dale voz, Hunnigan –le ordenó sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla. El presentador tenía una mano puesta en la oreja, donde tenía un pinganillo por el que le estarían contando la noticia. Hunnigan cogió el mando, que estaba a su lado en la mesa, y subió un poco el volumen.

-Fuentes no oficiales están confirmando que la fundadora y agente de operaciones secretas de la B.S.A.A., Jill Valentine, habría fallecido la pasada madrugada durante una misión de reconocimiento… -Leon y Hunnigan se miraron boquiabiertos -. Repito. Fuentes no oficales…

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó la joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. Hay que ponerse en contacto con la B.S.A.A.

-Voy a llamar a Chris ahora mismo… -dictaminó Leon sacando su teléfono de su chaqueta. Le temblaban las manos. ¿Jill muerta? Eso era lo peor que les podía pasar ahora mismo. Ellos eran los pilares del futuro, los que garantizaban la seguridad y la tranquilidad a un mundo que sufría casi a diario por culpa de las armas biológicas.

Salió de la habitación sintiendo que le costaba respirar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Y si era mentira? La ansiedad era cada vez mayor. Se apoyó contra la pared y se llevó el teléfono al oído despojándose de la chaqueta y tirándola al suelo. Dio cinco o seis tonos de llamada y saltó el buzón de voz. Leon colgó mordiéndose el labio. No tenía autorización para ponerse él mismo en contacto con la B.S.A.A., pero Hunnigan sí…

-Claire… -la idea le vino de repente. Estaba seguro de que ella tendría que saber algo. Habría hablado con su hermano, o se habría tenido noticias de alguien de la B.S.A.A. Incluso hasta era probable que Chris aún estuviera en Europa. Volvió a llevarse el móvil a la oreja y esperó. No hizo falta demasiado. Claire parecía estar llorando.

-Leon… Dios mío… ¿Te has enterado?

-Acabo de verlo en las noticias… He llamado a Chris, pero no me lo coge… -su voz parecía realmente preocupada. Se sonó la nariz. Leon sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Voy ahora mismo para su casa… Sé que llegó esta mañana… He llamado a Barry, y me dijo que iba hacia allí… -hizo una pausa -. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Jill muerta… Esto es lo peor que nos podía pasar en este momento… Pobre Chris… No quiero ni imaginar cómo debe sentirse…

-Seguiré insistiendo a ver si me coge el teléfono… Voy a llamar a la B.S.A.A. para confirmar la noticia…

-No hace falta, Leon… -Claire seguía llorando al otro lado. Esperaba que cogiera un taxi o algo de eso, porque conducir en ese estado no era precisamente recomendable -. He llamado y me lo ha confirmado uno de los fundadores… Yo tampoco me lo creía…

-Joder…

-Te mantendré informado.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Leon se quedó observando la pantalla con gesto preocupado. Siguió apoyado contra la pared intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Hunnigan llegó al pasillo. Miró al agente, que le asintió lentamente. Sabía que iba a preguntarle si la muerte de Jill era cierta. Se llevó las manos a la boca alarmada y se alejó por el pasillo.

Leon permaneció allí unos instantes más, lamentándose. Los buenos siempre tenían que pagar los platos rotos, y no había excepciones.

Un rayo de sol entraba a través de la ventana. Tal vez en otros tiempos hubiera tenido otro significado. Ahora no era nada, un reflejo más de que todos, absolutamente todos, estaban allí de paso. La vida a veces era muy injusta. Buenas personas eran despojadas de sus vidas por malditas casualidades, mientras que los verdaderos criminales campaban a sus anchas como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la justicia siempre se cebaba con los más pobres y los mejores? Era algo que le había estado comiendo la cabeza en las últimas horas mientras volvía completamente vacío a su casa. Era la única vez desde que llevaba enfrentándose al bioterrorismo que no tenía ganas de regresar. Su corazón le decía que debía volver, recorrer a nado si hiciera falta el río y buscar a Jill.

No había podido quitarse esa maldita imagen de cómo caía cientos de metros agarrada a Wesker. Le había salvado la maldita vida. Y él no había podido hacer nada para impedir ese desenlace. Se había mostrado débil, patético. Unas lágrimas volvieron a bajar por su rostro. Había jurado protegerla… y había fracasado estrepitosamente. Dejó su vaso de whisky sobre la mesa que tenía al lado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Se había bebido casi la mitad de la botella y aún no sentía el efecto del alcohol. Se enjuagó las lágrimas, que fueron sustituidas por otras. ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera? ¿Por qué demonios no había estado más atento? Desde que se habían adentrado en la mansión había indicios de que había alguien más allí. Los guardaespaldas estaban todos muertos, con unos enormes agujeros en los pechos, como si los estuvieran atravesado con una espada o algún objeto afilado.

Y luego estaba Spencer, al que habían encontrado muerto del mismo modo. Y el autor no había sido otro que Wesker. Pelearon contra él, lucharon sin descanso hasta que llegó ese fatídico momento. Su antiguo capitán lo atrapó. Lo elevó en el aire con una facilidad pasmosa. Parecía que el virus era cada vez más fuerte en su interior. Estaba preparado para matarlo cuando vio de reojo cómo Jill se lanzaba contra ambos.

Volvió a llorar. Una parte de él quería pensar que aún seguía viva. Había ordenado al equipo europeo que los había apoyado que rastrearan el río de arriba abajo, que mandaran buzos o lo que fuera necesario para encontrar el cuerpo. Si estaba muerta, que era lo más probable, su cuerpo aparecería tarde o temprano. Había que ser algo más que un humano para sobrevivir a semejante caída. Con un poco de suerte hasta Wesker habría caído.

Considerando la suerte que siempre los había acompañado podría considerarse demasiado afortunado si eso ocurría. ¿Por qué Jill se había sacrificado de ese modo por él? Ambos se amaban, lo sabía. ¿Acaso él no hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés? Sin ningún tipo de duda. Jill siempre lo había acompañado en las buenas y en las malas. Había demostrado ser la compañera perfecta.

Lloró desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar ahora que precisamente la situación entre ellos se había aclarado? Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en la mesa. Llevaban todo el maldito día intentando ponerse en contacto con él. Pero no le apetecía absolutamente nada hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Claire, a la que ni siquiera había dicho que había vuelto al país.

Seguramente era ella para preguntarle por lo ocurrido. La B.S.A.A. iba a lanzar un comunicado a la prensa para explicar lo sucedido. Él aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los medios. Quería primero una confirmación de que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Jill, y entonces ya decidiría qué hacer. Volvió a echar mano del vaso de whisky, ése que llevaba acompañándolo en las últimas horas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a seguir trabajando en la B.S.A.A. sabiendo que posiblemente nunca más iba a ver a Jill? Cuando habían decidido invertir en la organización ella había sido la que más interesada se había mostrado, y la que lo había animado a que pusieran su granito de arena. Y lo cierto era que no se habían equivocado. La compañía seguía prosperando día a día, con cada vez más integrantes, mejores equipos y más sedes a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

Su teléfono seguía sonando. Estaba por apagarlo y mandarlo a tomar por culo. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar en muchas cosas, en lo feliz que se había sentido hacía dos noches mientras hacían el amor o simplemente charlaban abrazados en la cama. Algo que con toda probabilidad no volvería a repetirse nunca más.

De pronto, sonó el timbre de su casa. Frunció el ceño. ¿Tan insistente era su hermana que hasta había decidido ir hasta allí? ¿La habría avisado alguien de la sede de que ya había vuelto? O tal vez es que la B.S.A.A. había lanzado el comunicado y lo había escuchado. De ser así, estaba seguro de que no pararía hasta echar la puerta abajo. Si algo tenía su hermana es que era realmente cabezona. Más o menos como él. Empezaron a aporrear la puerta, y cada vez estaba más convencido de que era ella.

Barry estaba bastante nervioso. La noticia le había sentado como si le hubieran dicho que se había muerto una hija. Conocía a Jill desde que era joven aún bastante inmadura pero que había sobrevivido con coraje y valor a la mansión Spencer. Y ahora se había ido. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Lo había oído nada más llegar a la sede. En la prensa y en la organización no se hablaba de otra cosa, tanto que había decidido darse la vuelta y volver a su coche.

A la mierda ese día de trabajo. Chris necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a su lado para apoyarlo en este momento tan difícil. Lo más seguro es que Claire estuviera por allí, pero Chris era su mejor amigo, y por supuesto Jill, y no podía fallarle a ninguno de los dos. Mientras conducía se sentía vacío, como si una parte de él se hubiera ido. No había encendido la radie, ni siquiera había encendido el aire del coche, y eso que hacía bastante calor.

No le había nada a Kate aún. No quería asustarla. Bastante tenía ya con verlo marchar todos los días sin saber si volvería. Aunque había dejado claro que no quería ser agente de campo, si se presentaba una buena ocasión de colaborar en una misión importante, no iba a dejarla pasar. ¿Tendría que haberlos acompañado? Era difícil saberlo; lo mismo Chris había escapado por los pelos.

Sentía el estómago revuelto. Lo único que tenía ganas era de llegar a la casa de su compañero y acompañarlo. Su mente no lo asimilaba, no quería. Afortunadamente, ya estaba llegando. Pasó por la avenida mirando de un lado a otro buscando algún sitio en el que aparcar. Chris había elegido una buena zona para vivir; no hacía falta más que ver los coches que había aparcados en la puerta y lo grandes que eran las casas.

Encontró un aparcamiento cerca de la casa de Chris. Apagó el motor, abrió la guantera y sacó la carta que le había dado Jill hacía dos días. No la había abierto, por supuesto, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su voluntad. Bajó rápidamente de su coche. Echó el seguro y casi corrió hacia la puerta. Las rodillas estaban empezando a molestarle de nuevo. Tal vez tendría que hacer caso a su médico y operarse cuando antes, aunque eso significase tener que estar de baja durante un tiempo, y era algo que no podía permitirse de momento.

Había llamado a Chris varias veces desde la sede, pero no le había cogido el teléfono. Estando en su pellejo, él tampoco querría aceptar la llamada de nadie. Pero Barry sabía que necesitaba apoyo, y que debía sentirse como la última mierda del mundo. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. ¿Y si no estaba en casa? ¿O si…? No, tenía que estar allí. ¿Adónde demonios iba a ir?

Y decidió aporrear la puerta. Si no quería abrirle a nadie, estaba seguro de que si oía su voz no dudaría un instante en dejarle entrar.

-¡Chris! ¡Sé que estás ahí! –gritó por encima de los golpes para dejarse oír. Claire también estaba de camino. Había estado hablando con ella poco antes de la salir de la base -. Abre la maldita puerta. No puedes llevar esto solo.

Volvió a insistir, pero no había respuesta. Tocó el timbre por segunda vez, pero en el interior no se oía absolutamente nada. Y empezó a asustarse por primera vez. ¿Y si había decidido quitarse la vida? Conocía a Chris desde hace muchísimos años, y sabía que lo último que se le ocurriría era hacer algo de eso. Pero nunca podías prever cómo iban a salir de las cosas.

-¡Chris, por favor! –volvió a insistir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si no quería hablar con nadie podía entenderlo, pero llevar toda esa situación solo era una auténtica cabronada. Y de repente, oyó que el seguro de la puerta. Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos, aunque amenazaban con volver a salir.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y allí estaba Chris, vestido con una sencilla camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros. Su gesto denotaba lo cansado y triste que se encontraba. Tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, y los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Barry no pudo aguantarlo. Se echó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Olía bastante a alcohol. Seguro que había estado bebiendo para olvidar. No lo culpaba.

Chris permaneció quieto, como si fuera una estatua. En ese momento ni sentía ni padecía, pero ver así a su colega le partía el alma. Todos habían querido muchísimo a Jill, sin excepciones.

-Dios mío, Chris… -murmuró Barry sin dejar de abrazarlo y llorando sin parar -. No me lo puedo creer… Jill…

Y no pudo terminar porque se le quebraba la voz. Y Chris ya no pudo aguantar más y se unió al llanto. Lloró sobre el hombro de su amigo sin importarle que todos los curiosos que pasaban por allí se les quedaran mirando. Acababa de perder a alguien muy importante en su vida, alguien que siempre había estado a su lado y que lo amaba. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecían empezar a funcionar siempre había algo que las jodía?

-Entremos… -lo invitó el moreno una vez que se separó. No le apetecía seguir tan expuesto al público. Le extrañaba que los medios de comunicación no estuvieran por allí intentando conseguir una primicia. Pero estaba seguro de que la B.S.A.A. estaba detrás de aquello. Sin decir nada, Barry accedió al interior de la casa cogiendo un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y sonándose la nariz.

Chris cerró la puerta con lentitud y se dejó caer contra ella hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y siguió llorando. El hecho de que Barry tampoco parara no ayudaba demasiado.

-La he perdido Barry… -susurró con una voz casi inaudible. Levantó un poco la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su colega, que se quitaba unas lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas con la mano -. No… no me lo puedo creer. No… hice nada por evitarlo…

-Ven… vayamos al salón o a la cocina… -Barry lo cogió de un brazo y lo levantó con algo de trabajo. Chris se había puesto bastante fuerte en los últimos meses, y había ganado bastante masa muscular. Ambos caminaron con lentitud hacia la cocina. Vio que había una botella de whisky por la mitad y un vaso de cristal a su lado -. Deberías parar de beber. ¿Quieres que Claire te vea en ese estado? ¿Qué pensaría Jill si te viera ahora?

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea, pero era lo único que había conseguido calmarlo en cierto modo. Claire lo desaprobaría con toda probabilidad, y le tiraría la botella a la basura o vaciaría el contenido por el fregadero. Y Jill posiblemente se sentiría decepcionada, demostrándole que era más débil de lo que pensaba. Se quedó mirando a Barry durante unos instantes sin saber qué decir.

Su amigo cogió la botella y la tiró a la papelera que estaba puesta junto a la nevera. Volvió a sentarse enfrente, no con una mirada acusadora, sino con compasión. Sabía que no iba a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, que estaba esperando que él se lo contara. ¿Tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo? No lo tenía del todo claro, pero lo único que sabía con certeza era que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad… y Barry lo escucharía atentamente y no lo juzgaría.

A él también se le veía muy afectado. Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos y un rostro muy triste, uno de lo que más recordar haber visto. Lo observó durante unos instantes y abrió la boca para hablar, pero de allí no salió ningún sonido. Notaba la garganta seca, y no tenía nada que ver con el whisky. Aún podía notar su gusto en el paladar, pero no; estaba nervioso.

-Wesker estaba allí, esperándonos… -fue lo único que consiguió seguir para romper el silencio. Barry lo miró con atención, y se acercó un poco más para no perderse ningún detalle -. Debíamos haberlo imaginado… Estoy totalmente convencido de que fue él el que envió las fotos a Parker…

-Si conocía el paradero de Spencer… ¿Por qué no fue antes a capturarlo él mismo? ¿No crees que esperó demasiado tiempo?

Chris frunció el ceño. Barry tenía parte de razón. Si hacía tiempo que lo sabía, ¿por qué no había ido a matarlo antes de que la B.S.A.A. lo encontrara? No había pensado en ello hasta ahora, pero siempre había un nexo en común: lugar en el que estuvieran ellos, Wesker aparecía de una forma u otra: la Antártida, Chicago, Rusia, la mansión europea de Spencer… Era como si estuviera vigilando sus movimientos.

-Quería tener espectadores… -dictaminó mientras enlazaba todos los hechos. Les seguía la pista con demasiada facilidad, y actuaba en las sombras, lo que le daba libertad total de movimientos -. ¿Y quién mejor que nosotros? Llevo tiempo pensando que, aparte de Jessica, tenemos otro infiltrado en la organización… Siempre logra encontrarnos y anticiparse a nuestros movimientos.

-Es posible que tenga nuestras líneas intervenidas… -opinó Barry pensativo. Chris asintió con lentitud aunque sin prestar demasiada atención -. Salvo, claro, que tenga un topo.

-Le pediré a Quint que lo investigue… cuando regrese –y esas palabras dolorosas volvieron a hacerle brotas las lágrimas. ¿Cómo iba a volver a su despacho sabiendo que a partir de ahora iba a estar siempre solo entre aquellas cuatro paredes? Barry le puso una mano en la rodilla.

-Sé que es difícil lo que voy a pedirnos a ambos… -se detuvo unos instantes -. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes. Por Jill.

Chris volvió a llorar. No recordaba haber llorado tanto nunca, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que sus padres habían muerto. Aunque bueno, sólo tenía nueve años, y no era demasiado consciente de lo que ocurría. Barry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se le cayeron unas lágrimas también. Siempre había pensado que serían eternos, que nada ni nadie los frenaría.

-Nos acostamos Barry… -le confesó sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Ambos habían prometido hablar con sus allegados para contarles la noticia en cuanto volvieran de la misión, victoriosos tras haber capturado a Spencer. Pero no habían conseguido absolutamente nada. Su amigo volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad -. Pasamos la noche juntos antes… -se le quebraba la voz. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con la mano -. Antes de ir en busca de Spencer… -volvió a quedarse en silencio -. Fui tan feliz… Y ella estaba tan radiante…

-No sabes cuánto lo siento… Sé que podríais haber sido muy felices…

-Se tiró por una ventana con Wesker… -le confesó tragando saliva con dificultad. Esa imagen nunca iba a abandonar su mente por mucho que lo intentara. Verla caer agarrada al cuerpo de Wesker hacia una muerte segura… -. Me tenía cogido, estaba dispuesto a matarme… y entonces… -se quedó en silencio. La boca se le estaba quedando cada vez más seca -. Me salvó la vida, Barry. Se sacrificó por mí…

-Joder… -murmuró su amigo sin dejar de observarlo y negando constantemente con la cabeza. Sabían que Wesker aparecería de un momento a otro, y enfrentarse a él era sinónimo de lucha hasta la muerte -. Le importabas mucho. Lo sé. Sé que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-¡Pero no dar su vida por la mía! –gritó el mayor de los Redfield dando un puñetazo en la mesa -. ¿Cómo voy a vivir con eso? He perdido a un pilar importante en mi vida…

Barry no supo qué decir mientras veía a su amigo llorar de nuevo. Siempre había pensado que esos dos tarde o temprano acabarían liados. Y lo cierto era que esperaba que lo hubieran hecho antes, porque se notaba que entre los dos había mucha química. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, se apoyaban, se seguían incondicionalmente. Y oír aquello le partía el alma. Nunca había hablado con ellos personalmente del tema, principalmente porque no le gustaba meterse en esos asuntos, pero a veces le hubiera gustado cantarle las cuarenta a los dos.

Eran tan triste que lo prometía ser una buena noticia para todos se habían convertido en un maldito desastre. Ambos habían estado tan centrados en sus trabajos que habían dejado sus sentimientos a un lado. Se llevó la mano a la chaqueta y extrajo el sobre que le había dado Jill. Lo dejó sobre la mesa frente a Chris, que levantó la mirada observándolo.

-Jill me dejó esto… antes de que os fuerais… -tragó saliva con dificultad. Qué difícil era pensar que posiblemente nunca más iba a ver a la autora de esa carta -. Me pidió que te lo diera… si… -y no pudo continuar. Él también se puso a llorar. Chris cogió el sobre con dedos temblorosos y lo abrió.

Dentro había una carta. La letra muy clara, completamente legible. Se quedó observándolo con las lágrimas amenazando con volver a salir. ¿Tan convencida había estado de que no lo conseguiría? Barry se marchó de la cocina llorando a lágrima viva, dejando a Chris solo en la cocina. Las manos le temblaban. Tenía que leer lo último que le había escrito Jill.

 _Chris,_

 _Si Barry te ha entregado esto quiere decir que no lo he conseguido. Desde el momento en el que esas fotos aparecieron en el despacho, tuvo la sensación de que no iba a ser una misión fácil. Nuestro mayor reto en estos instantes es encontrar a Spencer de una vez por todas y hacerle pagar por todos los malditos crímenes que ha cometido. Pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que hay alguien más que lo busca, no sabemos si por venganza o por conseguir algunas respuestas._

 _En fin, la vida nunca no os ha puesto fácil. Juntos hemos pasado tantas cosas… que me ha hecho ver que el tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa. Y hay algo que me gustaría decirte porque sé que no tendré el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara. Siempre me ha costado, y puede que cuando quiera hacerlo, sea demasiado tarde._

 _Desde que nos conocimos en Raccoon City me enamoré completamente de ti. Pasara lo que pasase, no dudaba ni un instante en seguirte, aún a sabiendas de que podía resultar herida o morir. Pero lo hacía porque sabía que era lo correcto, y porque era lo que mi corazón quería._

 _Espero que esto nunca llegue a tus manos, porque realmente me gustaría decirte tantas cosas que no creo que tenga espacio en un trozo de papel. He hecho testamento, y quiero que sepas que os he dejado a Barry y a ti todas mis pertenencias. Sois las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar, y sé que con vosotros todo mi legado estará en buenas manos._

 _Siempre hemos estado alertas, luchando contra el bioterrorismo, y nunca hemos dejado lugar a los sentimientos. Adoro mi trabajo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero el estar cerca de ti y no poder hacerlo de la forma que me gustaría, me mata. Tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras…_

 _Sólo deseo que si llega el momento en el que no esté nunca más me recuerdes como una fiel amiga, y como alguien que te ama incondicionalmente aunque nunca te lo haya dicho._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Jill Valentine_

Chris se quedó observando la carta con las lágrimas saltadas de nuevo. Barry tenía razón. Los dos habían sido tan estúpidos por no haber hablado sobre lo que sentían… No sabía si eso les afectaría en el trabajo, pero ambos habían demostrado ser unos auténticos profesionales, y estaba seguro de que sabrían separar la vida laboral de la personal.

Arrugó el papel con el puño y cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. Oyó cómo la puerta de la calle se abría, y luego más llanto. Claire había llegado. Abrió los ojos y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Poco después su hermana apareció por la puerta alzando los brazos. Chris se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Todos se estaban portando demasiado bien con él.

No se dijeron nada. No hacía falta. La pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su hombro mientras su hermano le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. Barry permaneció a un segundo plano. No quería meterse en los asuntos de los Redfield. Tal vez debería llamar a su mujer y contarle lo sucedido antes de que se enterara por las noticias.

Claire se separó un poco y cogió el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos. Tenía barba de varios días, y los ojos rojos y cansados. Siempre lo había considerado como una persona fuerte, con una voluntad de hierro y que no se achicaba ante nada. Pero lo que había sucedido le había afectado mucho, demasiado. No era el Chris que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Chris… No digas nada… Sólo abrázame –no tenía ni idea de cómo había muerto Jill, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntarlo. Ya hablaría con él cuando la situación estuviera algo más tranquilo. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era apoyo y cariño.

-Hoy he perdido una parte de mí, Claire… -murmuró el mayor de los Redfield abrazando de nuevo a su hermana -. Lo que ha pasado… No creo que pueda recuperarme tan fácilmente de este golpe…

Claire no dijo nada. Entendía perfectamente por lo que tenía que estar pasando su hermano. Aunque nunca habían hablado de ello, se le notaba que estaba loco por Jill. Le extrañaba que esos dos no hubieran tenido ningún encuentro, aunque su hermano no es que fuera de palabras fáciles precisamente. Nunca le gustaba contar nada relacionado con su vida privada.

-Y nadie ha dicho que sea fácil… Pero quiero que sepas que Barry y yo, entre otros, estamos aquí para lo que necesites… A Jill no le gustaría verte así.

-No voy a parar hasta encontrar su cuerpo… -dictaminó Chris separándose de su hermana -. Hasta que no se confirme su muerte nadie va a conseguir detenerme.

Claire lo observó durante unos instantes. Su hermano era muy cabezón cuando quería. Sabía que las posibilidades de que Jill estuviera vida eran tan remotas que no quería desanimarlo. Iban a ser tiempos muy difíciles para todos, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, conseguirían salir adelante. Poco a poco.

Chris caminaba por una de las principales avenidas de Nueva York. Tenía el día libre y había decidido salir a dar un paseo para que le diera el aire. No llevaba una buena racha. Eso estaba claro. La B.S.A.A. Europa llevaba tres meses rastreando el río en el que habían desaparecido Jill y Wesker. Habían enviado también un equipo de buzos para registrar las profundidades, pero no habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

Al haber pasado tres meses desde su desaparición, la B.S.A.A. había declarado a Jill muerta en servicio. La noticia había sido un auténtico jarro de agua fría para la B.S.A.A., y especialmente para aquéllos que tenían más contacto con ella. Chris estaba algo confuso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su cuerpo? ¿Y Wesker? ¿Se habían esfumado sin más?

Si ambos estaban muertos, lo más lógico era que los cuerpos hubieran aparecido flotando en algún punto del río. Pero ni siquiera habían encontrado objetos personales, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Era como si se hubieran esfumado de la tierra. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba Jill? Pasó junto a una floristería. En la puerta había un hombre colocando en un cubo unas rosas.

Chris se detuvo, pensativo. Nunca había muy romántico, y eso de estar regalando flores y bombones no era lo suyo. Pero tal vez fuera ésta la ocasión para cambiarlo. Dio unos dubitativos hacia el dependiente, que lo vio a través del cristal de la entrada. Se giró con una sonrisa y se quitó unos guantes que llevaba en las manos.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Querría un ramo de rosas –respondió pensativo. Las rosas siempre triunfaban, aunque no sabía si serían demasiado adecuadas. Como ya sabía, esas cosas no iban con él.

-¿De qué color? –el hombre se quedó esperando, y volvió a hablar al ver que el cliente miraba todas las flores que tenía allí como si no se decidiera -. Las tengo rojas, amarillas y blancas.

-Creo que las blancas son lo que busco –contestó viendo que eran las rosas más discretas que podía encontrar. Justo lo que buscaba. El vendedor volvió a sonreírle mientras se acercaba al cubo donde estaban las rosas blancas.

-Es una buena elección. No son tan elegantes como las rojas, pero tienen un gran significado de amor y amistad –Chris lo escuchaba a medias. Le había tocado un maldito charlatán. Hacía meses que no hacía ninguna intervención público, y cada vez le apetecía menos mantener una conversación larga con alguien -. ¿Son para su novia? Puede incluirle alguna nota si lo desea.

-No, así está bien. Gracias.

Si él supiera toda la verdad… ¿Enviarle una nota a una persona muerta? Aunque también pudiera ser que no estuviera muerta… Pasaba el día entero dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y no llegaba a una conclusión clara. La B.S.A.A. ya había tomado cartas en el asunto. En su testamento, Jill había ordenado que Chris se encargara de organizar toda la ceremonia.

Pero él se había negado rotundamente. ¿Cómo demonios iban a oficiarle una despedida sin un cuerpo? Chris no estaba para escuchar y dejarse llevar por tantas mentiras. Sin embargo, y por petición de los otros fundadores, habían aceptado poner una tumba para que todo el que quisiera pudiera ir a despedirse de Jill. Él no lo había visto con demasiados buenos ojos, pero finalmente había aceptado.

Y allí era donde se dirigía. Eso, en cierto modo, le permitiría estar más cerca de Jill. El tipo se acercó con un precioso ramo de rosas blancas que estaban adornado con un lazo rojo. Chris lo observó complacido. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota, pero es que por Jill haría cualquier cosa… Ahora que la había perdido, se había dado cuenta de que todos esos años habían estado perdiendo el tiempo.

-Son veinte dólares, caballero –Chris sacó la cartera de su chaqueta y le entregó un billete mientras cogía el ramo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que era bastante ligero -. Muchas gracias. Que pase un buen día.

-Hasta luego.

Y se alejó en busca de su coche, que lo había dejado en un parking a unas cinco manzanas de distancia. Se ajustó las gafas de sol mientras caminaba entre la gente. Muchos se quedaban mirando el ramo y murmuraban. Pero Chris no les hizo caso. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para descubrir la verdad.

El trayecto hasta el cementerio había sido bastante tranquilo. Había algo de tráfico, pero avanzaba a buen ritmo. Un trayecto que tendría que haber durado unos quince minutos duró casi el doble. Dejó su coche en el desierto aparcamiento del cementerio. No se veía demasiado movimiento por allí. Cogió el ramo, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, y salió al exterior.

No tenía ni idea de dónde habrían podido colocar la tumba de Jill, pero estaba seguro de que había una zona dedicada a las personas que habían fallecido en servicio: soldados, policías, bomberos… Una larga lista de personas valientes a las que no les importaba jugarse el pellejo por los demás. Como Jill.

Había algunas personas que limpiaban los nichos de sus familiares. Otros simplemente los contemplaban con pesar. Chris se acercó a un panel que indicaba la distribución de las tumbas. La zona de los caídos en servicio se encontraba en el ala norte, en la fila dieciséis. Tardó casi cinco minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba, pero allí estaba.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Le parecía una maldita pesadilla tener que estar viviendo aquello. Era una tumba gris, con una sencilla inscripción.

 _Jill Valentine. 1975-2005. Una inspiración para todos en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo._

Chris frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de quién había elegido la inscripción, pero no le gustaba nada. Parecía tan soso, tan carente de sentido… Por supuesto que era una inspiración para muchas personas, pero ellos no la conocían tan bien como él. Se sorprendió al descubrir que sobre la tumba había mensajes y alguna que otra fotografía. Se arrodilló dejando el ramo pegado casi a la inscripción y se quedó observando la lápida con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

 _No puedo creer que esté aquí para despedirme de ti. Desde que te has ido nada tiene sentido. Intento mantenerme ocupado, participando en todas las misiones que salen y entrenando sin parar. Sé que tú habrías querido que mi vida fuera lo más normal posible… y eso es lo que intento. Pero no puedo dejar en pensar en lo felices que podríamos ser ahora juntos… Porque tú eres la única mujer que me ha interesado más allá de una noche._

 _Te prometo que no voy a parar hasta saber qué ha sido de ti. Seguiré participando en todas las misiones, y puede que en alguna de ellas encuentre alguna pista sobre tu paradero. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Te lo debo todo._

Cogió una de las fotografías y no pudo evitar sonreír. En ella se veía a Jill abrazando a un niño que habían rescatado hacía un par de años en un ataque que se produjo en un centro comercial en Memphis. El niño había quedado sepultado bajo los escombros, y de no ser por Jill, habría muerto. Sus padres no habían tenido la misma suerte. Lo habían llevado a un orfanato con la esperanza de que una familia se hiciera cargo de él.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo el niño, que debía tener cinco o seis años, se abrazaba llorando a Jill mientras lo sacaba de los escombros. Tenía una herida en la mejilla, y unos cuantos cardenales que le dolerían al día siguiente. Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas brotaran.

 _Siempre serás mi ángel de la guarda._

Y ésa sí era Jill. Una persona que se sacrificaba por los demás. Volvió a dejar la fotografía sobre la tumba y se levantó sin poder apartar la mirada del nombre que había escrito en ella. Sintió un escalofrío. La vida estaba volviendo a ponerle una dolorosa prueba por delante, y se aseguraría de superarla para descubrir la maldita verdad.

* * *

Bueno... poco más que decir. Chris decidido a luchar contra el bioterrorismo sí o sí y a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Jill. Me ha resultado demasiado mono en este capítulo ^^

 **Xaori:** desde luego que lo van a recordar siempre, para bien o para mal. Algo tenía que hacer, porque mi conciencia y vosotros no me lo ibais a perdonar jajaja. Ya sabes que cuando nos emborrachamos hacemos cosas de las que después ni nos acordamos. ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo aún estaban un poco lúcidos para acordarse de: ostras, baby no. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí. De verdad. Eres la mejor.

 **Stardust4:** conociéndolos esperarían hasta el lecho de muerte xD Pero bueno, algo tenía que hacer porque la historia estaba llegando a un punto en el que ahora o nunca. Es una pena que esto acabe así, porque lo cierto es que ahora que parecía que lo habían aclarado todo, se va todo al traste. Muchas gracias por haber estado siempre comentando.

Pues bueno amigos, aquí se termina otra gran aventura de la que estoy tremenda orgullosa. Ha sido un placer compartir estos ratos con vosotros, que sois los que me animáis a continuar. Lo cierto es que ahora mismo no tengo ningún proyecto en mente. Sé que siempre, aunque he estado muy liada, he sacado tiempo para pasarme por aquí y escribir o subir algún capítulo, pero ahora mismo lo cierto es que no encuentro nada en lo que basarme, y mi tiempo es bastante limitado también. Empecé a escribir un par de capítulos de la continuación de mi triología, pero hace bastante tiempo de eso y tendría que volver a ponerme a pensar en cómo voy a rehacerlo. Pero no os preocupéis, que seguiré por aquí echando un vistazo a las miles de historias que circulan por aquí.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado semanalmente a leer o comentar mi historia. Especialmente a Xaori y a Stardust4, que me llevan siguiendo muchísimo tiempo y no sabéis lo que agradezco vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Sois geniales.

Esto no es un hasta siempre, sino un hasta luego. Muchas gracias de nuevo.


End file.
